El internado
by YukiMisaki
Summary: Akihiko es contratado como nuevo profesor en el internado donde da clases Hiroki. Misaki y Shinobu, quien está enamorado del profesor Miyagi, asisten a ese mismo internado. Hiroki evita a Nowaki, el hijo del conserje, por algo que pasó entre los dos. Aparecen las tres parejas.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia ocurrió no hace mucho tiempo, en un internado masculino a las afueras de Tokio. Aquel internado tenía fama de ser uno de los mejores de Japón, aunque en este caso la fama era inmerecida, o al menos eso era lo que decían los estudiantes del centro, quienes se sentían explotados por todo el trabajo que tenían que hacer, sin disponer casi de tiempo libre. No todos los alumnos pensaban eso del internado, había un estudiante en particular que se sentía muy afortunado de estar ahí, y todo se lo debía a su hermano mayor.

Cuando Misaki Takahashi, el alumno en cuestión, cumplió los catorce años, recibió la noticia de que su hermano se iba a casar. Él se alegró mucho por su nii-chan, quien siempre había sacrificado todo para darle lo mejor a Misaki. El estudiante pasó unos meses viviendo con su hermano y su cuñada, pero un buen día le ofrecieron a Takahiro, su hermano, un puesto de trabajo en EEUU y Misaki se vio obligado a tomar una decisión; abandonar Japón e irse con su familia a otro país o quedarse en un internado en Japón. La decisión no fue fácil, por un lado no quería separarse de Takahiro y su mujer, a la que ya quería como a una hermana, pero por otro lado no se veía capaz de empezar una nueva vida en un país cuyo idioma estaba muy lejos de dominar. Al final optó por quedarse en un internado. Así fue como al poco de cumplir los quince años comenzó a estudiar en aquella institución.

Como cada verano, Misaki había pasado las vacaciones en Nueva York, donde vivía actualmente su hermano y había podido conocer por fin a Mahiro, su sobrino, que había nacido a principios de aquel año. Misaki estaba deseando que llegaran las vacaciones de navidad solo para volver a ver a su familia.

Misaki aterrizó en Tokio el día antes del comienzo del curso y se trasladó en metro hasta la estación más cercana al internado, después cogió un autobús que le dejó en la puerta. Tadao Kusama, el conserje, le recibió con su ya típica sonrisa y le indicó la habitación que le había tocado aquel año.

\- Takahashi-kun, este curso compartirás habitación con el hijo del director.- Le informó el conserje.- Los docentes se reunieron al final del curso pasado y decidieron mezclar estudiantes de diferentes cursos, para ver si así los más mayores podéis guiar a los peques.- Tadao suspiró mientras le entregaba la llave de su habitación.- ¿Ya conoces a Takatsuki-kun? Es muy buen chico pero tiene un carácter difícil, es por eso que siempre le está dando dolores de cabeza al director.

\- Hemos hablado un par de veces.- Se limitó a responder el menor.

\- Seguro que acabáis siendo muy buenos amigos.- Tadao dudó un momento pero decidió hablar.- Verás, Takatsuki-kun no tiene muchos amigos, no debe ser fácil ser el hijo del director. Tiene mucha suerte de que os haya tocado de compañeros, no hay mejor sempai que tú, Takahashi-kun. Estoy seguro de que le vas a ser de mucha ayuda.

\- Intentaré ayudarle en todo lo posible.

\- Por supuesto que sí, eres muy buen chico.- El conserje sonrió y de repente pasó a estar serio.- Pero no por eso debes distraerte de tus responsabilidades, este es tu último curso y debes asegurarte el entrar a una buena universidad. Estoy seguro de que con mucho esfuerzo conseguirás estudiar en la universidad que te propongas.- Tadao volvió a sonreír y los ojos le empezaron a brillar.- Sino mira mi Nowaki, se esforzó mucho y ahora estudia medicina. Cuando tenía tu edad se sentía muy agobiado y estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla, menos mal que Kamijou-sensei supo guiarle. Es por eso que no debes dudar en pedir ayuda, Takatsuki-kun.

\- Lo haré.- Dijo Misaki asintiendo y forzando una sonrisa. Adoraba al conserje, él y su hijo Nowaki eran de las personas más amables del internado, pero en ese momento lo único que deseaba era tumbarse a descansar después de tan largo viaje.

Misaki se alegró de que la habitación estuviera vacía, no tenía muchas ganas de socializar con su nuevo compañero. No había dejado las maletas en el suelo cuando escuchó una voz cantarina desde la puerta.

\- Misa-chaaaaan.

\- Kane.- Dijo Misaki alegre abrazando a su amigo.

\- ¿Me has echado de menos?¿Qué tal por EEUU?¿Cómo está tu hermano?¿Y tu cuñada y sobrino?- Preguntó el joven de pelo largo y moreno.

\- Bien, todo bien por allá. Mi sobrino es lo más mono que he visto jamás.- Respondió Misaki.- Oye, ¿qué tal tus vacaciones?

\- Horrible, he estado todo el verano aquí.- Dijo Kane sorprendiendo al otro.- Mis padres se han ido de viaje por Europa y querían hacerlo en pareja, vamos, que yo sobraba. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Mis propios padres me marginan.

\- Lo siento mucho, Kane. ¿Y qué has estado haciendo?

\- Nada, ¿sabes cuántos estudiantes eramos? Tres contándome a mí.- Dijo Kane con cierto rencor en la voz.- Menos mal que Nowaki también ha estado mucho por aquí, aunque no sé, creo que le pasa algo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- No sé, estaba como decaído.- Comentó Kane.- Bueno, tendrías que haber visto las cenas...eramos solo nosotros tres, Nowaki y Tadao.

\- No suena tan mal, con Tadao siempre hay tema de conversación.

\- Y aún no sabes lo mejor, tuve que aguantar tres semanas a Miyagi-sensei.- Resopló Kane rodando los ojos.- Que yo no tengo nada en contra de él, pero era muy incómodo…

\- ¿Tres semanas?¿Por qué? Es decir, él también tenía vacaciones.- Dijo Misaki sorprendido.

\- No sé por qué, pero los rumores dicen que tuvo una bronca muy fuerte con su mujer y vino aquí solo para no estar con ella.

\- ¿Y quién ha esparcido esos rumores si solo erais tres estudiantes?

\- Está bien, le escuché hablando con Tadao.- Kane puso su sonrisa de cotilleos y bajó la voz.- Sospecha que su mujer se está viendo con otro.

\- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó Misaki sin poder creérselo.

\- Te lo juro.- Afirmó Kane.- Lo de sospechar lo he dicho para suavizar el asunto, en verdad pilló a su mujer en la cama con otro. Muy fuerte. Me da un poco de pena, él es muy buena persona, con decirte que al final me aprobó…

\- Su mujer es la hija del director, ¿no?

\- Eso creo.

\- ¿Crees que si se divorcian el director le echará?- Preguntó Misaki pensativo.

\- Espero que no, no creo que haya muchos profesores que me aprueben por pena.

* * *

Akihiko Usami, un famoso historiador conocido por haber publicado más de diez novelas históricas, estaba atravesando un mal momento en su vida. Lleva ya casi dos años sin publicar nada, no sabía qué le pasaba, pero no conseguía concentrarse a la hora de escribir. Se sentía muy frustrado ante la situación, no podía continuar así, la editorial no paraba de acosarle y él se sentía un auténtico fracasado.

Su mejor amigo, Hiroki Kamijou, le había sugerido dejar de forzar las cosas y tomarse un año sabático, lejos de sus libros. Hiroki le había insistido en que buscara una forma de abstraerse pero Akihiko no estaba por la labor. Visto lo visto, Hiroki se tomó la libertad de hablar con el director del internado en el que él trabajaba y éste había estado encantado ante la idea de que el famoso Akihiko Usami impartiera clases de historia allí. El famoso escritor se quedaría todo un curso allí, buscando la inspiración que había perdido.

Akihiko no estuvo nada contento cuando se enteró de aquello pero al final cedió y firmó el contrato, la verdad era que no tenía nada que perder.

La mañana anterior al inicio del curso escolar, Hiroki le acompañó a la que sería su nueva habitación y después le hizo un breve tour por las instalaciones. Pasearon por las aulas, las cocinas, el salón de actos, los jardines, el gimnasio y por último el ala donde estaban las habitaciones de los estudiantes.

\- Por aquí no vas a venir mucho.- Le dijo Hiroki mientras le enseñaba donde dormían los alumnos.- Pero está bien que lo conozcas.

\- Aún no hay muchos estudiantes.- Comentó Akihiko ya que solo se habían cruzado con un par.

\- Irán llegando a lo largo del día, para la cena ya estarán todos.- Dijo Kamijou y de repente paró en seco haciendo que el otro también parara. Le hizo un gesto para que callara y se escucharon unas voces que provenían de una habitación que estaba abierta.- Como no, siempre son ellos…- Murmuró Hiroki suspirando y sin moverse.

\- Nada, ¿sabes cuántos estudiantes eramos? Tres contándome a mí.- Se escuchó la voz de un muchacho.- Menos mal que Nowaki también ha estado mucho por aquí, aunque no sé, creo que le pasa algo.- Hiroki arrugó el entrecejo y se acercó sigilosamente para escuchar mejor, bajo la atenta mirada del escritor.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó otra voz también juvenil.

\- No sé, estaba como decaído. Bueno, tendrías que haber visto las cenas...eramos solo nosotros tres, Nowaki y Tadao.

\- No suena tan mal, con Tadao siempre hay tema de conversación.

\- Y aún no sabes lo mejor, tuve que aguantar tres semanas a Miyagi-sensei.- Hiroki puso cara de sorprendido y le indicó a Akihiko que se acercara más.- Que yo no tengo nada en contra de él, pero era muy incómodo…

\- ¿Tres semanas?¿Por qué? Es decir, él también tenía vacaciones.- Dijo la segunda voz con tono de sorpresa.

\- No sé por qué, pero los rumores dicen que tuvo una bronca muy fuerte con su mujer y vino aquí solo para no estar con ella.

\- ¿Y quién ha esparcido esos rumores si solo erais tres estudiantes?

\- Está bien, le escuché hablando con Tadao.- De repente se oyó un susurro lo que hizo que Hiroki arrugara el ceño, quería enterarse bien de aquel cotilleo ya que sabía que Miyagi no se lo iba a contar.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Te lo juro. Lo de sospechar lo he dicho para suavizar el asunto, en verdad pilló a su mujer en la cama con otro.- Hiroki se giró a Akihiko con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, pero el otro no compartía la misma emoción por aquel descubrimiento.- Muy fuerte. Me da un poco de pena, él es muy buena persona, con decirte que al final me aprobó…- Ante eso Hiroki resopló.

\- Su mujer es la hija del director, ¿no?

\- Eso creo.

\- ¿Crees que si se divorcian el director le echará?

\- Espero que no, no creo que haya muchos profesores que me aprueben por pena.

Hiroki se cansó de estar escuchando, así que dio dos pasos pequeños y se puso justo en el marco de la puerta de aquella habitación.

\- Uchima-kun, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer con tu vida que hablar de la vida privada de un profesor?- Dijo Hiroki con cara de enfado, sorprendiendo a los dos estudiantes que dieron un salto al verle.

\- ¡El demonio!- Exclamó Kane sin poder contenerse.

\- ¿Cómo me has llamado, niñato?

\- No, sensei, no se refería a usted.- Dijo Misaki con nerviosismo.- Es solo una expresión que se lleva mucho ahora.

\- Takahashi-kun, no intente salvar a su amigo.- Dijo Hiroki y luego se dirigió al escritor, quien se había quedado mirando la escena desde una distancia prudente.- Akihiko, estos dos te van a sorprender mucho, pero no en el buen sentido. Es sorprendente lo tontos que pueden llegar a ser.

\- A ver, Kamijou-sensei, tampoco es cuestión de ponerse a faltar antes de comenzar las clases.- Dijo Kane haciendo que Misaki le diera un codazo para que se callara.

\- Tontos y descarados.- Suspiró Hiroki.

\- Bueno, descarado solo es uno, ¿no? El otro casi no ha abierto la boca.- Comentó Akihiko mirando a Misaki, quien se puso nervioso por ser el centro de atención.

\- Son los dos iguales, no te dejes engañar.- Negó Hiroki con la cabeza.- Y aún falta el tercero para completar el famoso trío. ¿Dónde os habéis dejado a Fujimoto?

\- Satoru aún no ha llegado.- Respondió Misaki.

\- Pero descuide que yo soy el primero que tiene ganas de verle, que me debe dinero.- Comentó Kane.

\- Entonces el verano bien, ¿no?- Preguntó Hiroki.

\- Bueno, yo he estado aquí encerrado mientras Misaki perdía la virginidad con una americana.- Dijo Kane haciendo que su amigo se pusiera rojo y le mirara con reproche.

\- Vaya, Takahashi-kun, igual no eres tan tonto como yo creía.- Comentó Hiroki intentando disimular una sonrisa para luego marcharse junto con Akihiko.

\- ¿POR QUÉ HAS DICHO ESO SI NO ES CIERTO?- Le gritó Misaki golpeándole.

\- ¡Qué más da! Lo importante es que he hecho reír a Kamijou.

\- ¡No se ha reído!

\- Se ha reído con los ojos.

\- Como habrás podido comprobar, los estudiantes están en una edad muy mala.- Le dijo Hiroki a Akihiko mientras se alejaban por el pasillo.- Estos tienen diecisiete años, son de último curso y están hormonales perdidos. Solo piensan en sexo.

\- Pues como nosotros.- Se limitó a decir Akihiko.

\- No, nosotros pensamos en más cosas a parte de eso.

\- Oye, el chico ese parece buena gente.- Comentó el escritor sorprendiendo al otro.

\- ¿Quién?¿Uchima?

\- No, Takahashi.

\- Todos son buena gente. Esto que quede entre nosotros, pero esos tres son mis favoritos.- Dijo Hiroki.- Aquí la mayoría de estudiantes son de familias ricas y, sinceramente, son todos demasiado formales, da grima hasta mirarles, pero estos tres son tan normales… Descerebrados pero normales.

\- Sí, se nota que les tienes aprecio…

\- El más normal es Takahashi, pero porque viene de una familia normal.- Explicó Kamijou ignorando el comentario del otro.- Sus padres murieron cuando él tenía ocho años y desde entonces su hermano mayor se hizo cargo de él, pero años después le destinaron en el trabajo a Nueva York y metió a Takahashi en este internado. Takahashi adora a su hermano mayor, para él es como un héroe. Ahora pasa las vacaciones en Nueva York con la familia de su hermano, va en verano y en navidad. Es por eso que el burro de Uchima ha hecho la coña de la americana.

\- ¿Y en las de primavera no?

\- Como ya te he dicho, no son de familia rica, supongo que no va porque tres viajes al año serían demasiado gasto.- Dijo Hiroki pensativo.- Piensa que este internado le debe costar un ojo de la cara a su hermano.

\- ¿Y por qué no se fue con…

\- Dios, no.- Interrumpió Hiroki y le agarró del brazo para arrastrarlo hasta una habitación que estaba vacía.- Cállate, que he visto a alguien al que no quiero ver.

\- ¿A quién?- Preguntó Akihiko en un susurro mientras escuchaban pasos fuera.

\- A Nowaki, el hijo del conserje.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres verle? ¿Desde cuando te escondes de alguien?

\- ¡Shh! Es complicado.

\- Bueno, tenemos tiempo.- Dijo Akihiko cruzándose de brazos.

\- Está bien.- Suspiró Hiroki.- Nowaki y yo nos conocemos desde hace años, desde antes de que me hicieran fijos. Yo le ayudé con sus exámenes de acceso a la universidad y desde entonces, bueno, no diría que somos amigos pero nos llevamos bien. El caso es que a principios de verano me crucé con el en Tokio y decidimos ir a tomar algo. Bebimos demasiado y acabamos...acabamos en un hotel.

\- ¿Te acostaste con él?- Preguntó Akihiko sonriendo.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y qué pasó luego?

\- Pues no lo sé porque me fui antes de que despertara y ahora me da mucho palo cruzarme con él.- Dijo Hiroki.- ¿Qué debería hacer?¿Hablo con él y hago las cosas más incómodas?¿O simplemente hago como que nada ha pasado?

\- Actúa normal y si él dice algo pues lo habláis.- Dijo Akihiko.- Es así de sencillo.

\- No es tan sencillo, Akihiko…

* * *

Shinobu Takatsuki era un joven de quince años pero sentía que su alma correspondía a la de una persona mayor, una persona mayor que había sufrido mucho a lo largo de su vida y que acumulaba mucho rencor. Shinobu no era feliz, sentía que estaba desperdiciando los que se suponía que debían ser los mejores años de su vida pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Tan joven y al mismo tiempo tan amargado. Y el único culpable de eso era su cuñado y profesor, Miyagi.

Shinobu se enamoró de Miyagi a los doce años, cuando comenzó a asistir al internado. Desde ese momento Shinobu vivía por y para Miyagi, todo su mundo giraba entorno a él. Vivía con la esperanza de que al acabar el instituto, él dejaría de ser su profesor y podría confesarle su amor. Todo iba bien hasta un año atrás, cuando su hermana le había presentado a su futuro marido, que resultó ser el mismo Miyagi. Desde entonces Shinobu vivía en una espiral de dolor y autocompasión de la que no sabía como salir.

Shinobu se encontraba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, Miyagi había acordado con su padre que le llevaría al internado aquella tarde, ya que el director no vivía allí por lo que no acudiría hasta el día siguiente. El trayecto fue silencioso. Shinobu sabía que algo le pasaba a Miyagi, pues de normal intentaba sacar tema de conversación, pero aquella vez se había pasado todo el viaje sin decir palabra. El menor tampoco estaba por la labor de decir nada, cuanto menos tiempo pasara con Miyagi mejor le irían las cosas, tenía que desenamorarse como fuera.

\- Shinobu, antes de que bajes me gustaría hablar contigo.- Dijo el profesor una vez hubo aparcado.- Tu hermana y yo nos vamos a divorciar.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No quiero que pienses que esto va a cambiar las cosas entre nosotros porque no va a ser así. Quiero que sigamos llevándonos bien, ya sabes que te tengo mucho cariño.- Confesó Miyagi haciendo que Shinobu se emocionara.- Para mí eres como un hermano pequeño.- Algo dentro del rubio comenzó a doler y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

\- ¡Pues para mí no eres como mi hermano, viejo!- Le espetó Shinobu intentando no echarse a llorar, dejando muy sorprendido a Miyagi.

\- Ya sé que la noticia es impactante, pero tampoco es para que me hables así.

\- ¡Que te calles!- Gritó Shinobu antes de salir del coche y echar a correr, olvidando sus maletas. De malas formas cogió la llave de la habitación que le entregaba el conserje y se dirigió hacia los dormitorios. Entró sin decir palabra y se tiró sobre la cama que no estaba ocupada.

\- Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Misaki, también tumbado en su cama, cuando se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa.

\- ¡Es evidente que no!- Dijo Shinobu rompiendo a llorar.

\- Y...bueno, ¿quieres hablar?

\- Lo que quiero es morirme.

\- Venga, no dramatices.- Le dijo Misaki.- Seguro que no es para tanto.

\- ¡Ha dicho que soy como su hermano!¡Hermano!- Gritó Shinobu.- ¡Tres años enamorado de él para nada!

\- ¿Él?- Murmuró Misaki sorprendido.

\- ¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA?

\- No, no, ninguno…- Negó Misaki rápidamente.

\- Oye, me apetece estar solo, ¿te puedes ir un rato?- Le preguntó Shinobu y en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.- Si es Miyagi dile que se vaya a la mierda.

\- ¿Cómo le voy a decir eso a un profesor?- Dijo Misaki mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

\- Vengo a dejar las maletas de Takatsuki-kun, se las había dejado en el coche del profesor Miyagi.- Dijo el conserje una vez hubo abierto la puerta.

\- Muchas gracias.- Sonrió Misaki cogiendo las maletas y dejándolas a un lado de la cama de Shinobu.- Te voy a dejar un rato solo, pero no pienses que va a ser siempre así, tengo tanto derecho como tú a estar en esta habitación.

\- ¿Ya tenéis problemas?- Preguntó el conserje preocupado.

\- No, Tadao, son solo pequeños roces de convivencia.- Dijo Misaki para luego irse junto al conserje, dejando a Shinobu en la habitación.

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**No esperaba comenzar un nuevo fic hasta acabar con el de _Amistad_ porque no ando muy bien de tiempo, pero el insomnio me hizo escribir esto anoche y he decidido publicar el primer capítulo para ver si os gusta la idea. **

**Por cierto, sé que el curso académico en Japón comienza en abril (más o menos), pero a mí me resultaba más cómodo que empezara después de las vacaciones de verano.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y por vuestro tiempo.**

**Un saludo :)**


	2. Chapter 2

El comedor estaba compuesto por mesas de cinco y ocho personas, en las que los estudiantes podían sentarse donde quisieran. Los profesores se sentaban al fondo del comedor, donde había tres mesas reservadas para ellos. No tenían que hacer cola, ya que los encargados de la cocina dejaban bandejas con comida encima de las mesas, lo que resultaba mucho más cómodo para los estudiantes.

Misaki bajó a desayunar junto con sus dos amigos, ya vestidos con los uniformes. Aquel día habían madrugado más de lo habitual porque era el primer día y querían ser puntuales. Como aún era muy pronto, la mitad de las mesas estaban vacías, por lo que pudieron sentarse en una de cinco que no estaba ocupada.

\- ¿Tan mal has dormido, Misa-chan?- Preguntó Kane mientras untaba una tostada.

\- Mi compañero de habitación se ha pasado la noche llorando.- Suspiró Misaki.- Me da pena, he intentado consolarle varias veces pero no me ha dejado.

\- Haberle puesto un corcho en la boca.- Comentó Kane.

\- ¡Qué burro eres!- Exclamó Satoru.- Ese chico está sufriendo.

\- Y Misaki también, no le deja dormir.

\- Espero que se le pase pronto.

\- ¿Y no sabes qué le pasa?- Preguntó Satoru.

\- Creo que le han rechazado o algo de eso.- Se limitó a decir Misaki encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Entonces hay que buscarle una novia para que deje de molestar a Misaki.

\- Kane, estamos en un internado masculino, ¿de dónde vamos a sacar una chica?- Dijo Satoru llevándose la taza a la boca, comenzó a sorber y de repente se atragantó.- ¡No puede ser!

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntaron Misaki y Kane a la vez.

\- No os vais a creer quien acaba de entrar por la puerta.- Satoru sonrió emocionado.- Akihiko Usami.

\- ¿Quién?- Preguntó Misaki siguiendo la mirada de Satoru.- ¿Ese de ahí? Estaba ayer con Kamijou. ¿Le conoces?

\- Claro que le conozco, me he leído todos sus libros.

\- ¿Es escritor?

\- Misaki, ¿de verdad no sabes quién es? Es un autor muy famoso, ha ganado un montón de premios.

\- No será tan bueno cuando está aquí.- Comentó Kane con la boca llena, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Satoru.

\- Es de los mejores historiadores de Japón.

\- ¿Entonces tenemos que inclinarnos ante él cada vez que le veamos?

\- Kane, creo que no eres consciente de la suerte que tenemos de tenerle de profesor.- Le dijo Satoru.

\- ¿Suerte? Suerte sería que cancelaran las clases de hoy.

\- Me siento un poco mal por no saber quién es.- Comentó Misaki.- Ayer estuvimos con él y ni siquiera le dijimos nada, habrá pensado que somos unos incultos.

\- Probablemente.

\- Venga ya, no será para tanto.- Dijo Kane.- Lo que pasa es que Satoru está en modo fangirl y lo exagera todo.

\- ¿Por qué no le pides que te firme algún libro?- Preguntó Misaki.

\- ¿Qué? No, no, qué vergüenza…

\- ¿Quieres que se lo pida yo?- Dijo Kane.

\- ¿Tú? No, ni hablar.- Negó Satoru con la cabeza.- Mejor que lo haga Misaki, me fío más de él.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

\- Venga, Misaki, por favor, que a mí me da mucha vergüenza.

\- Está bien, se lo pediré después de clase.- Asintió Misaki suspirando.

* * *

Como cada año, el director daba una charla de bienvenida en el salón de actos, a la cual debían asistir todos los estudiantes y profesores. Misaki y sus dos amigos se habían sentado en la última fila porque habían conseguido llegar tarde pese a haber madrugado. Junto a ellos se habían sentado tres profesores, los demás estaban repartidos en diferentes filas. Misaki no podía creer la mala suerte que tenía, entre esos tres profesores estaba el que menos le gustaba, Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi-sensei le había estado haciendo la vida imposible a Misaki desde el momento en que éste había comenzado a estudiar en el internado. Nadie sabía por qué, pero era muy evidente que Yamaguchi no le tenía nada de aprecio a Misaki.

Misaki se encontraba sentado entre Kane y Satoru. Al lado de Kane se había sentado Hiroki, seguido de Akihiko y, cerrando la fila, estaba sentado Yamaguchi.

\- Joder, todos los años el mismo discursito.- Comentó Kane en un susurro.- No cambia ni las comas.

\- Este año ha hecho una pausa dramática cuando ha dicho lo del viaje.- Dijo Satoru.

\- Iréis, ¿no?- Preguntó Misaki también en un susurro.- He estado trabajando de canguro todo el verano para poder pagarlo.

\- Sí, sí que iremos.- Asintió Satoru.

\- Mi padre me ha dicho que me lo pagará si apruebo matemáticas.- Dijo Kane y chasqueó la lengua.- ¿Alguno de los dos quiere cambiarme el sitio? Kamijou tiene un tic y no para de darme codazos.

\- No es ningún tic, cazurro.- Le dijo Hiroki en voz baja y frunciendo el ceño.- Te estoy dando codazos para ver si te callas de una vez.

\- Pues no sea tan sutil.- Le dijo Kane.

\- ¿Sutil?- Murmuró Kamijou suspirando y luego se dirigió a Akihiko.- Te dije que estos tres eran muy tontos.

\- No, Usami-sensei, le juro que yo soy listo.- Dijo Satoru inclinando la cabeza para poder mirar al escritor.

\- Sato-chan, deja de fangirlear que como sigas así vas a mojar los calzoncillos.

\- Kane, no te tiro mi estuche porque tengo mala puntería y seguro que le doy a Kamijou.

\- Callad ya.- Dijo Hiroki molesto.

\- El tutor de los de último curso será Yamaguchi-sensei.- Anunció el director.

\- ¡No!- Exclamó Misaki sin poder contenerse.- ¿Es que siempre me he de joder yo?

\- ¿Decías algo, Takahashi?- Preguntó Yamaguchi con cara de pocos amigos.

\- No, sensei, no he dicho nada.- Negó rápidamente Misaki.

\- Se te va a hacer el curso muy largo, Takahashi.- Dijo el profesor poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a salir ya que el discurso había acabado.

\- Es increíble la mala suerte que tienes, Misa-chan. Ya nos podría haber tocado a Miyagi, que por algo es el mejor profesor.- Comentó Kane con una sonrisa que borró cuando se dio cuenta de que Hiroki seguía a su lado y que le estaba mirando muy mal.- Miyagi es el mejor profesor a excepción del gran Kamijou-sensei. Asistir a una clase de Kamijou-sensei es como tener una revelación. No exagero cuando digo que el motivo por el que me levanto todas las mañanas es Kamijou-sensei.

\- Uchima, cállate que me estás dando dolor de cabeza.

* * *

Nowaki Kusama, un estudiante de veintitrés años, vivía junto a su padre en un internado a las afueras de Tokio. Su padre era el conserje de aquel internado, así que se había criado entre esas paredes y ese era su hogar. Tadao, su padre, le había propuesto mudarse a un piso más cerca de la universidad, ya que todos los días pasaba muchas horas viajando de un lado para otro, pero Nowaki siempre había rechazado aquella oferta. Sí, era cierto que todos los días acababa agotado, pero lo compensaba el poder ver a su Hiro-san.

Hiroki Kamijou era el profesor de literatura de aquel internado. Nowaki le conoció en su último curso, cuando Hiroki fue contratado para hacer una sustitución, fue amor a primera vista y, desde aquel momento, Nowaki no quería abandonar el internado porque no soportaba la idea de estar lejos de Hiro-san. Nowaki había llevado ese amor en secreto, sin albergar ninguna esperanza de ser correspondido, era consciente de la diferencia de edad que había entre los dos y de que el hecho de haber tenido una relación alumno-profesor complicaba las cosas. Aunque con los años se hubieran hecho mucho más cercanos, casi como amigos, Nowaki era consciente de que no podía pasar nada entre los dos.

Todo eso cambió a principios de verano, cuando Nowaki y Hiroki pasaron una noche juntos. Nowaki comenzó a tener esperanzas, Hiro-san debía sentir algo por él, de lo contrario no hubiera pasado nada entre los dos. Nowaki había tomado una decisión, iba a conquistar a Hiroki.

La mañana del comienzo de curso, Nowaki había estado buscándole durante el desayuno, pero Hiroki no había bajado a desayunar. Eso era algo con lo que Nowaki ya contaba, ya que conocía muy bien al profesor y sabía que le costaba mucho levantarse por las mañanas. Nowaki decidió que le esperaría en la puerta del salón de actos y hablaría con él después del discurso inaugural del director.

En un momento dado comenzó a salir gente del salón de actos y, al cabo de pocos minutos, salió Hiroki hablando con quien debía ser el nuevo profesor de historia. A Nowaki se le iluminó el rostro en cuanto le vio y no pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto. Se acercó a él dando zancadas y sin borrar su sonrisa.

\- ¡Hiro-san!

\- No-Nowaki.- Dijo Hiroki sorprendido.- ¿Qué tal?

\- Bien, tenía ganas de verte, Hiro-san.

\- La verdad es que ahora me pillas en mal momento, tengo clase en cinco minutos.- La sonrisa se esfumó de la cara de Nowaki y Hiroki sintió una pequeña presión en el pecho.- Por cierto, él es Akihiko Usami, el nuevo profesor de historia.

\- Un placer.- Dijo Nowaki sonriendo de nuevo.

\- Encantado. Tú debes de ser el hijo de Tadao, Hiroki me ha hablado mucho de ti.- Comentó Akihiko con gesto travieso, haciendo que a Nowaki le brillaran los ojos de ilusión y que Hiroki le mirara con ganas de estrangularle.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, Hiroki te aprecia mucho, lleva años hablándome de ti.- Mintió el escritor.- Desde que te ayudó a pasar los exámenes de acceso a la universidad.

\- Le estaré eternamente agradecido por eso.

\- Bueno, no fue para tanto y ya han pasado muchos años.- Dijo Hiroki y miró el reloj.- Deberíamos irnos a clase.

\- Hiro-san, ¿cuándo podré hablar contigo?- Le preguntó Nowaki antes de que se marchara.

\- No lo sé, ya nos veremos en algún momento.- Respondió el profesor comenzando a caminar.- Hasta luego, Nowaki.

\- Adiós, Hiro-san.- Murmuró Nowaki cabizbajo mientras observaba como los dos profesores se alejaban.

* * *

Shinobu se había pasado la clase de matemáticas mirando por la ventana solo para no ver a Miyagi, para él era una tortura tenerle ahí delante como si nada. Se sentía dolido por lo ocurrido el día anterior. Shinobu era consciente de que Miyagi lo había dicho sin ningún tipo de maldad, pero eso no hacía que le dolieran menos sus palabras.

Al acabar la clase, Miyagi se acercó al pupitre de Shinobu, quien se puso nervioso al verle caminar hacia él. Miyagi se puso en cuclillas delante de él para estar a su misma altura.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado toda la clase distraído.- Le dijo el profesor en voz baja.- ¿Es por lo de ayer? ¿Sigues enfadado conmigo?- Shinobu no contestó y siguió mirando por la ventana.- Así que no me hablas… No pensaba que el divorcio te fuera a afectar tanto.

\- Tu divorcio me da igual.- Dijo Shinobu sin mirarle.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- No, no me da igual.- Murmuró el estudiante girando la cabeza para mirarle.- En verdad me alegro.

\- Vaya, creía que te caía bien.- Dijo Miyagi sorprendido.- Lo que te dije ayer es cierto, te tengo mucho cariño y…

\- Sí, lo sé, como a un hermano pequeño.- Interrumpió Shinobu con cierto cabreo.- Me lo dejaste muy claro ayer.

\- No te entiendo, Shinobu, no sé de que va todo esto pero si quieres decirme algo simplemente dilo.

\- No me apetece hablar contigo.- Dijo el menor con un hilo de voz.

\- Ven al acabar las clases a mi despacho. Ahora tengo otra clase y no me puedo entretener.- Miyagi se incorporó y, sin esperar respuesta, se marchó.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo soy tan desgraciado?- Murmuró Misaki apoyando la cabeza en la mesa.

\- Deberías avisarle ya a tu hermano de que no te vas a graduar este año.- Le dijo Kane en voz baja. En aquel momento entró en el aula el nuevo profesor de historia y todo el mundo se calló, menos los tres de la última fila que continuaron hablando en susurros.

\- Así no le animas, imbécil.- Le dijo Satoru.

\- No necesito ánimos, necesito un milagro.

\- No, lo que necesitas es que el gilipollas de Yamaguchi se coja una baja.- Susurró Kane.

\- Yo le veo bastante bien de salud.

\- Mala hierba nunca muere.- Dijo Misaki levantando la cabeza.- ¿Cuándo ha entrado Usami?

\- Igual lo que necesita es un empujoncito.- Comentó Kane.

\- ¿Qué insinúas?- Preguntó Satoru arqueando una ceja.

\- Que le empujemos por las escaleras, a ver si hay suerte y se rompe algo.

\- Chicos, callad, que Usami-sensei nos está mirando.- Susurró Misaki.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a empujar a un profesor por las escaleras?

\- Pues con los brazos.

\- ¿Quieres que nos expulsen?- Dijo Satoru.

\- Ya de por sí Yamaguchi le hace la vida imposible a Misaki, ahora que es nuestro tutor tiene más poder y hará todo lo posible por joderle.- Dijo Kane frunciendo el ceño.- No sé tú, pero yo por Misa-chan empujo por las escaleras a quien haga falta.

\- Chicos, bajad la voz, no para de mirarnos.

\- No podemos atentar contra la vida de un profesor, Kane.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? No le vamos a matar, solo vamos a herirle.

\- Vais a conseguir que Usami-sensei se enfade.- Susurró Misaki.

\- Misaki, cuando acabe la clase quiero hablar contigo.- Dijo el profesor de repente, parando la explicación.

\- D-de acuerdo, sensei.

\- Ya que te va a echar la bronca, aprovecha y que te firme el libro.- Susurró Satoru.

\- Otra opción es envenenarle.- Murmuró Kane.

\- Silencio, Uchima.- Dijo Akihiko con desgana.

\- ¿Por qué a mí me llama por el nombre y a ti por el apellido?- Susurró Misaki frunciendo el ceño.

\- Porque tú tienes una cara que inspira confianza, Misa-chan.

Cuando todos se marcharon, Misaki se acercó a la mesa del profesor para hablar con él. Usami le sonrió de lado y se quedó un rato mirándole sin decir nada, haciendo que el menor se pusiera todavía más nervioso.

\- Lo siento mucho, no pretendíamos estar hablando durante su clase…- Comenzó a decir Misaki con nerviosismo.

\- Me contó Hiroki que tu hermano vive en Nueva York y que pasas las vacaciones allí.- Comentó Akihiko sorprendiendo al estudiante.

\- ¿Kamijou-sensei?- Murmuró Misaki desconcertado.

\- ¿Por qué no te fuiste a vivir con él?

\- ¿Qué? Pues...porque no quería irme de Japón, además, nunca se me ha dado muy bien el inglés.- Respondió Misaki sin saber muy bien qué estaba pasando.

\- Bueno, me alegro de que no te marcharas con él.- Le guiñó un ojo el profesor haciendo que se sonrojara. Misaki cada vez estaba más nervioso por la situación, así que decidió cambiar de tema. Abrió su mochila y sacó un libro.

\- Disculpe, sensei, ¿pero me podría firmar el libro?- Preguntó aún sonrojado.- No es para mí, es para Satoru, a él le daba mucha vergüenza pedírselo.

\- ¿Y a ti no?- Preguntó Akihiko con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Bueno...supongo que a mí menos.

\- Está bien, lo firmaré pero solo porque me lo pides tú.- Akihiko le cogió el libro y lo firmó rápidamente, después se lo tendió para que lo cogiera.

\- Muchas gracias, sensei.- Sonrió Misaki alargando la mano para coger el libro.

\- De nada, me tienes a tu disposición para lo que quieras, Misaki.

Misaki salió del aula y se encontró con Kane, quien había estado esperándole. Su amigo le miraba con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué pones esa cara?- Preguntó Misaki arqueando una ceja.

\- He escuchado vuestra conversación.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Cómo que y? ¿No te has dado cuenta?- Dijo Kane riendo suavemente.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Pues de que vas a sacar muy buena nota este año en historia.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Misaki sin entender.

\- Me refiero a que Usami va a querer hacer horas extras contigo.- Respondió Kane.- Te querrá hacer un examen oral…

\- ¿Examen oral en historia? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

\- Misa-chan, eres tan inocente que hasta duele.- Suspiró Kane.- Usami te quiere follar.

\- ¿PERO QUÉ DICES, DEGENERADO?- Exclamó Misaki alarmado, mientras iban de camino a los dormitorios.

\- Vamos, a ver, Misa-chan, ¿has oído las cosas que te ha dicho?- Preguntó Kane y Misaki asintió.- Bueno, pues lo importante no es lo que ha dicho, sino el tono con el que lo ha dicho. No ha hablado como habla en clase, te estaba tirando la caña claramente y tú no te has dado ni cuenta. De haberle pasado a Satoru ya estarían follando en su despacho.

\- No digas burradas, Kane.- Le dijo Misaki mosqueado.- Son todo imaginaciones tuyas, Usami-sensei simplemente estaba siendo amable conmigo.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Entonces por qué ha querido que te esperaras al acabar la clase?

\- Pues...no lo sé, no me ha echado la bronca por hablar en clase.- Comentó Misaki pensativo.

\- Lo dicho, te la quiere meter.

\- Eres una persona horrible, Kane.- Suspiró Misaki haciendo reír a su amigo.

* * *

Nowaki caminó decidido al despacho de Hiroki, sabía que debía estar ahí, ya que después de las clases la mayoría de profesores solían estar un par de horas en sus despachos. Llamó dos veces y cuando la voz del profesor le indicó que pasara, entró.

\- Ah, Nowaki, pensaba que eras algún estudiante.- Dijo Hiroki poniéndose de pie.- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

\- Quería hablar contigo.- Dijo Nowaki seguro de sí mismo.- ¿Es ahora un buen momento?

\- Sí, supongo que sí.- Asintió el profesor suspirando.

\- Hiro-san, lo que pasó este verano…

\- Nowaki, iba muy borracho, ni siquiera lo recuerdo.- Interrumpió Hiroki haciendo que el otro sintiera una punzada en el pecho.

\- Pues yo sí que lo recuerdo, Hiro-san.- Murmuró Nowaki cabizbajo.

\- Lo siento, de verdad, no debería haber ocurrido.

\- ¿Por qué no? Ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.- Dijo Nowaki dolido, sorprendiendo a Hiroki.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Llevo años enamorado de ti, desde que te conocí, y aquella noche…pensé que por fin íbamos a tener algo, pero cuando me desperté ya te habías marchado.

\- Me marché para evitar una situación incómoda.- Dijo Hiroki con un hilo de voz, aquella declaración le había pillado por sorpresa.

\- Yo quería despertarme a tu lado, Hiro-san.

\- Creo que te estás confundiendo, Nowaki, estoy seguro de que lo que sientes por mí es solo amistad.

\- No, no lo es.- Negó Nowaki.- Estoy muy seguro de lo que siento por ti, Hiro-san, y creo que tú también sientes lo mismo, aquella noche estabas muy receptivo.

\- Estaba borracho, Nowaki, lo habría hecho con cualquiera.- Le espetó Hiroki arrepintiéndose al ver la cara del menor.- No, no con cualquiera, tú no eres cualquiera… Lo que quiero decir es que no era consciente de lo que hacía.

\- Hiro-san, ¿yo te gusto?- Preguntó Nowaki con gesto serio.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Responde. Si me dices que no, te dejaré en paz y haré como que nada de esto ha ocurrido.

\- No, no me gustas.- Dijo Hiroki desviando la mirada.

\- Está bien, lo entiendo.- Sin decir nada más, Nowaki salió con el corazón en un puño, dejando a Hiroki con mal sabor de boca y un sentimiento de culpa que no entendía.

* * *

Miyagi se había cansado de esperar a Shinobu, le había dicho que se pasara por su despacho y éste no había aparecido en toda la tarde. Él era su profesor, debía aprender a respetarle como a los demás, el hecho de ser parientes, bueno, de haberlo sido, no era escusa para el comportamiento que estaba teniendo.

Miyagi fue con el semblante serio al dormitorio de Shinobu, llamó a la puerta y le abrió Takahashi, quien debía ser su compañero de habitación.

\- ¿Está Shinobu?

\- Sí, lleva toda la tarde encerrado en el baño llorando.- Respondió Misaki en voz baja.

\- ¿Y sabes qué le pasa?

\- Ayer dijo algo sobre un...una persona que le gustaba.- Murmuró Misaki.- Pero no me contó mucho, de hecho me echó de la habitación.

\- Si es que tiene un carácter…- Dijo Miyagi suspirando.- ¿Te importa dejarnos solos cinco minutos? A ver si consigo animarle.

\- Claro, si yo me iba de todas formas.

\- Shinobu-chin, soy yo.- Llamó Miyagi a la puerta del baño cuando el otro se hubo marchado.- Te he estado esperando y no has venido.

\- ¡Vete!- Le gritó Shinobu desde dentro.

\- Venga, Shinobu-chin, sal y hablamos. Además, ya sé lo que te pasa.

\- ¿Lo sabes?- Se oyó la voz ahogada del menor.

\- Sí, te has enamorado, ¿es eso?- Dijo Miyagi y Shinobu salió del baño, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.- Shinobu-chin, ¿no te corresponde esa chica?

\- ¿Chica? Viejo, no te enteras de nada.- Shinobu se dejó caer en la cama y Miyagi se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No es una chica.

\- Claro, perdona, es una mujer.- Dijo Miyagi sonriendo haciendo que Shinobu resoplara.

\- Es un hombre. Muy tonto, además.- Miyagi le miró con sorpresa pero no dijo nada.- Es un imbécil, cree que soy un mocoso.

\- Bueno, igual es que no te conviene, Shinobu.

\- ¡Qué sabrás tú!

\- Tienes razón, por lo visto yo no sé nada.- Murmuró Miyagi.- ¿Te ha rechazado?

\- No me he declarado.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque sé que me va a rechazar.

\- Eso nunca se sabe. Además, no tienes nada que perder.- Intentó animarle el profesor.

\- Sí, mi orgullo.

\- Tanto orgullo no es bueno.- Miyagi sonrió suavemente y Shinobu se le quedó mirando un momento. Sin pensárselo dos veces, el menor se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre los del profesor, quien abrió los ojos sorprendido pero no se separó. Shinobu, al notar la tensión en el otro, se apartó lentamente y supo que había hecho mal en cuanto vio la cara del mayor. Sin poder evitarlo rompió a llorar.- Shinobu-chin…

\- Cállate, no digas nada.- Dijo Shinobu alejándose de él.- Vete, por favor.

\- Yo creía que me estabas hablando de algún compañero de un curso superior.- Murmuró Miyagi aún sorprendido.- No pensaba…

\- No pensabas que eras tú.

\- No llores, por favor, que no pasa nada.- El mayor intentó acercarse pero Shinobu le apartó de un manotazo.- Todos nos hemos pillado de algún profesor en alguna ocasión.

\- ¡Yo no estoy pillado!- Exclamó enfadado y luego bajo la voz.- Yo te quiero, Miyagi.

\- Soy el marido de tu hermana.

\- Os vais a divorciar.

\- Cierto, soy el ex-marido de tu hermana, tu profesor y te saco diecisiete años. No puede ser, Shinobu, estaría muy mal.

\- Miyagi, te quiero de verdad.- Dijo Shinobu tumbándose en la cama y dándole la espalda.

\- No puede ser, Shinobu, es imposible. Lo siento mucho.- Dijo Miyagi y Shinobu comenzó a llorar de forma más sonora.

\- Por favor, vete, no te quiero ver.- Le dijo Shinobu. Miyagi suspiró derrotado y se marchó sin decir nada más.

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**Espero que os haya gustado el segundo capítulo. El tercero lo subiré, si no pasa nada, el miércoles 20 y la continuación de _Amistad _la subiré mañana, sino el lunes.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Un saludo :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hiroki amaneció de mal humor, como ya era costumbre, se duchó rápidamente y se dirigió al comedor a desayunar. La noche anterior se había quedado hasta tarde leyendo, por lo que los párpados le pesaban y se sentía muy cansado. Se sentó junto a Akihiko en una de las mesas de profesores y comenzó a servirse café en silencio. De repente divisó a un joven muy alto y de ojos azules, se trataba de Nowaki. No habían vuelto a hablar desde lo ocurrido el día anterior y Hiroki se sentía mal por como estaban las cosas entre ellos.

Los ojos de Hiroki se abrieron como platos al ver que la nueva encargada del comedor le tocaba el brazo a Nowaki mientras los dos reían. Hiroki frunció el ceño cabreado sin saber muy bien por qué. No le gustaba ver que la nueva, que si no recordaba mal se llamaba Emiko, tonteaba con Nowaki, porque estaba claro que la chica estaba tonteando. Hiroki resopló frustrado, hecho que llamó la atención de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?- Preguntó Akihiko mirándole de reojo.

\- Nada.

\- Mentiroso.

\- Emiko, la nueva, creo que le gusta Nowaki.- Murmuró Hiroki sin apartar la vista de aquellos dos.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué si es así?- Dijo el escritor encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que el otro se girara a mirarle enfadado.

\- ¡No, si a mí me da igual!

\- ¿Entonces por qué te cabreas?

\- Porque...pues...joder, porque me da la gana cabrearme y punto.

\- Hiroki, si te gusta Nowaki no debiste haberle rechazado.- Comentó Akihiko llevándose la taza a la boca.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que a mí me guste? Creo que estás sacando conclusiones precipitadas.

\- No intentes engañarme, Hiroki, te conozco y sé que estás celoso.- Dijo el escritor.- Aunque, sinceramente, no tienes ningún derecho a estarlo.

\- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Hiroki irritado con la situación.

\- Porque le rechazaste, tú oportunidad con Nowaki ya pasó. Será mejor que te olvides de él.- Sin añadir nada más, Akihiko se levantó y se fue dejando a un Hiroki muy cabreado y pensativo.

* * *

Miyagi intentó no pensar en aquel mocoso mientras daba clase. El muy imbécil había decidido faltar a su clase y Miyagi sabía que no estaba enfermo, simplemente se sentía avergonzado por haberle besado. Miyagi había pasado muy mala noche pensando en lo ocurrido. Ese niño era un terrorista, como si él no tuviera ya problemas suficientes en su vida, ahora va su ex-cuñado y se declara. Miyagi suspiró frustrado mientras los estudiantes resolvían los ejercicios que había mandado. Maldito Shinobu, siempre dándole dolores de cabeza.

Miyagi salió del aula con paso acelerado y se dirigió a los dormitorios en busca de Shinobu. No iba a permitir que faltara a sus clases así como así. Estaba ya cruzando el jardín para ir al edificio donde se encontraban los dormitorios, cuando se cruzó con el susodicho.

\- Shinobu-chin, has faltado a mi clase.- Dijo Miyagi con gesto serio y bloqueándole el paso.

\- No tenía ganas de verte.- Murmuró el menor sin mirarle.

\- Sé que estás avergonzado por lo ocurrido pero…

\- No estoy avergonzado, estoy enfadado.

\- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

\- ¡No, estoy enfadado conmigo por haberme fijado en un imbécil como tú!- Le espetó mirándole por fin a los ojos.

\- ¿Es que no ves que no puede ser?- Susurró Miyagi para que nadie les escuchara.- Eres menor, es ilegal, tu padre me echaría a la calle y podría ir a la cárcel.

\- Nadie tiene por qué enterarse.- Murmuró Shinobu esperanzado, pero Miyagi negó con la cabeza.- ¿No te gusto ni un poquito?¿Nada de nada?

\- Shinobu-chin…

\- Déjalo, es mejor que no respondas.- Shinobu suspiró derrotado e intento seguir su camino, pero el profesor le paró.

\- Shinobu, tú eres muy importante para mí, ¿lo sabes?

\- Sí, como un hermano.- Murmuró Shinobu.- Ya me lo has dicho antes.

\- Será mejor que te busques a alguien de tu edad, será todo más sencillo.- Shinobu no dijo nada, simplemente miró mal a Miyagi y se marchó.

* * *

\- La vida me odia.- Murmuró Misaki decaído. Acababan de salir de clase de inglés, Kane y Satoru habían estado toda la hora hablando, mientras que Misaki había decidido ignorarles, ya que sabía que el profesor le tenía manía.

\- No, la vida no, quien te odia es el gilipollas de Yamaguchi.- Dijo Kane.

\- No puedo creer que te haya castigado.- Comentó Satoru.

\- Yo sí que me lo creo.

\- Voy a tener que pasar toda la mañana del sábado con él.- Dijo Misaki suspirando.- ¿Por qué se empeña en torturarme? Además, erais vosotros dos los que estabais hablando.

\- A ver, Misa-chan, esto es como cuando te toca la lotería, si te toca te ha tocado y punto, excepto porque esto no es nada bueno.- Dijo Kane.- ¡Qué bien huele a comida! Espero que haya algo de carne para cenar.

\- Yo no tengo hambre...creo que voy a pasar de la cena.

\- Misaki, intenta no pensar en eso.- Le dijo Satoru pasándole un brazo por los hombros.- Aún quedan muchos días hasta el sábado.

\- No tantos, hoy ya es martes.

\- Kane, gracias por la ayuda.

\- De nada, Sato-chan.

\- De verdad que no tengo hambre, tengo el estómago cerrado.- Dijo Misaki deshaciéndose del agarre de su amigo.- Me voy ya a la cama. Hasta mañana, chicos.

\- Vaya, esto es grave.- Dijo Satoru cuando se marchó Misaki.

\- Ya ves, ni los octogenarios se acuestan tan pronto.- Murmuró Kane.- Tenemos que hacer algo con Yamaguchi.

\- No podemos hacer nada, es un profesor.

\- Tus padres están forrados.- Dijo Kane.

\- Y los tuyos también.

\- Ya, pero los míos no me van a dar dinero ni aunque se lo pida de rodillas.

\- ¿Qué estás tramando?- Preguntó Satoru mientras llegaban al comedor, donde ya había gente empezando a cenar.- Si es ilegal…

\- Estoy seguro de que Yamaguchi tiene algún trapo sucio, algo que podamos usar en su contra para que le echen.- Dijo Kane sentándose en su mesa de siempre.- Deberíamos contratar a un detective.

\- No seas ridículo, no voy a pedirle dinero a mis padres para contratar a un detective.

\- Ya veo lo que te importa tu amigo…

\- No vas a hacerme sentir mal.- Le dijo Satoru empezando a comer. Al poco tiempo, el profesor de historia se acercó a ellos.

\- Buenas tardes, chicos.- Saludó Akihiko y se sentó en aquella mesa, sorprendiendo a los estudiantes.- Os veo bastante solos hoy, ¿Misaki se encuentra mal?

\- Se podría decir que ha tenido un mal día y no tenía ganas de cenar.- Respondió Satoru.

\- ¿Quiere que le diga que habitación es la de Misa-chan para que pueda hacerle una visita?- Propuso Kane con una sonrisa de lado.

\- No, no quiero importunarle.- Negó el profesor.- ¿Pero qué le ha ocurrido?

\- Yamaguchi-sensei le ha castigado el sábado por la mañana.- Le informó Satoru.

\- Injustamente porque Misa-chan no estaba haciendo nada malo, lo que pasa es que el imbécil de Yamaguchi se ha empeñado en joderle.- Dijo Kane cabreado.

\- ¿Es eso cierto?- Preguntó Akihiko sorprendido.

\- Sí, desde hace años que le putea.

\- Kane, esa boca, no estás hablando con cualquiera.

\- No importa.- Dijo el profesor poniéndose de pie.- Que paséis buena noche.

\- Adiós, sensei.- Dijo Satoru mientras observaba alejarse al profesor.

\- Qué descarado es este hombre.- Dijo Kane riendo.- Ni siquiera disimula.

\- ¿Todavía estás con eso?

\- ¿Quieres apostar?- Arqueó una ceja Kane, haciendo que el otro resoplara.- Si a lo largo del curso Misa-chan y Usami follan, me invitarás a cenar donde yo quiera.

\- ¿Y si eso no ocurre?

\- Pues al acabar el curso te pagaré yo una cena.

\- De acuerdo.- Aceptó Satoru seguro de que iba a ganar.

Akihiko se sentó al lado de su amigo, quien se había pasado todo el día con cara de enfado. Dudó un momento pero decidió preguntárselo.

\- ¿Qué opinas de Yamaguchi?

\- Me es indiferente.- Respondió Hiroki algo sorprendido.- ¿Por qué?

\- Me han dicho que le tiene manía a Misaki.

\- ¿A Takahashi? Bueno, el chaval es un poco simple…- Murmuró Hiroki encogiéndose de hombres.- Aunque es de los que mejor me cae.

\- ¿Quién es el que mejor te cae?- Preguntó Akihiko con curiosidad.

\- Uchima, por supuesto.

\- Siempre le estás gritando.

\- Bueno, es una relación amor-odio.- Dijo Hiroki.- Bueno, ¿a qué viene lo de Takahashi? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

\- Ha castigado a Misaki.

\- Bueno, Akihiko, los profesores tenemos esa potestad.

\- Pero lo ha hecho sin motivo alguno.- Le dijo el escritor.

\- ¿Y quién te ha dicho eso?- Preguntó Hiroki apartando su plato a un lado.- ¿Ha sido Uchima? ¿O tal vez Fujimoto?

\- No me gusta Yamaguchi.- Dijo Akihiko cruzándose de brazos.

\- Ni a mí la nueva del comedor, pero qué le vamos a hacer.- Murmuró Hiroki y de repente tuvo una idea.- Salgamos el sábado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hace mucho que no salimos juntos.

\- ¿Por qué quieres salir?- Preguntó Akihiko extrañado.

\- Me apetece ir a tomar una copa con mi mejor amigo, ¿tan raro es eso?

\- Supongo que no. Está bien, salgamos el sábado por la noche.

* * *

El sábado llegó rápidamente para desgracia de Misaki. Yamaguchi le había puesto a ordenar su despacho y a clasificar todos los papeles, mientras le observaba sentado de brazos cruzados. Misaki quería que llegara pronto la hora de comer para que acabara aquella tortura.

\- Me sorprendes mucho, Takahashi.- Dijo el profesor rompiendo el silencio en el que habían estado durante más de una hora. Misaki se giró para mirarle sin dejar de colocar libros en la estantería.- Me parece increíble que seas tan negado para el inglés teniendo en cuenta que pasas las vacaciones en EEUU.

\- Con mi hermano hablo en japonés.- Se limitó a decir Misaki algo dolido por aquel comentario.

\- Me apiado de él, debe ser muy frustrante. Es decir, el verse obligado a hacerse cargo de ti… debió ser muy duro para él.- Misaki optó por ignorarle, ya que si decía algo acabaría arrepintiéndose. No le gustaba que hablara así de su familia, además, no era un tema fácil para él.- Aunque tampoco debió ser fácil para ti, supongo que no es agradable ser una molestia.- Misaki notó como las lágrimas comenzaban a amontonarse en sus ojos, pero se contuvo para no darle el gusto de verle llorar.- ¿No dices nada? ¿Me das la razón?

\- Usted no conoce a mi hermano.- Murmuró Misaki intentando que no le temblara la voz.- Y tampoco me conoce a mí.

\- Créeme que sí que te conozco, llevo años observándote.- Dijo el profesor poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él.- El inocente Misaki, pobrecito, huérfano y en un internado para no causarle molestias a su hermano… el bueno de Misaki, todos piensan que es un santo, ¿no es así? Pero a mí tú no me engañas, Takahashi, sé que no eres tan inocente como pareces.

\- No sé de qué está hablando.- Dijo Misaki inquieto por la cercanía.

\- Lo sabes perfectamente.- Yamaguchi se acercó todavía más a Misaki, quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara.- Lárgate, ya me he cansado de verte.

Misaki no esperó a que se lo dijera dos veces y salió corriendo de aquel despacho. Se metió en el baño más cercano y rompió a llorar. Dio un salto al oír que la puerta se abría, no quería ver a Yamaguchi y menos en ese estado. Su cuerpo se relajó cuando vio que se trataba de Nowaki.

\- Misaki, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntó el mayor preocupado.- ¿Por qué no estás en los jardines con tus compañeros?

\- Estaba cumpliendo un castigo con Yamaguchi...pero me ha dicho...no es una buena persona.- Misaki no podía parar de llorar y su cuerpo le temblaba. Nowaki se acercó a él y lo atrajo hacia sí mismo para abrazarle.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

\- M-me ha dicho que soy una molestia para mi nii-chan.

\- Eso no es cierto, Misaki.- Dijo Nowaki suspirando mientras el menor enterraba la cara en su pecho.- Tu hermano te adora y haría cualquier cosa por ti, ya lo sabes. Además, de haber sido la situación al revés, ¿no hubieras cuidado de tu hermano?

\- Sí, claro que sí.

\- ¿Y hubieras pensado que tu hermano es una molestia?

\- Nii-chan nunca será una molestia para mí.- Murmuró Misaki algo más calmado.

\- Pues estoy seguro de que tu hermano piensa lo mismo de ti.- Dijo Nowaki sin dejar de abrazarle.- No hagas caso de lo que te pueda decir Yamaguchi porque no es cierto, ¿entendido?

\- Gracias, Nowaki.- Sonrió Misaki rompiendo el abrazo y limpiándose las lágrimas.- Y siento haberte mojado la camiseta.

\- No te preocupes, ya se secará.- Le devolvió la sonrisa el mayor.

* * *

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo Akihiko ya estaba esperándole, no iba demasiado formal pero sí que se le veía arreglado. Hiroki le sonrió y pasando por su lado se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- Espera, aún falta uno.- Dijo el escritor sorprendiendo a Hiroki.

\- ¿Qué? Creía que íbamos a ser solo nosotros dos.

\- He invitado a Nowaki, espero que no te importe.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué has hecho tal cosa?- Preguntó Hiroki cabreado, de pronto relajó el gesto.- ¿Y él ha dicho que sí?

\- Bueno, no le he dicho que tú venías. Quería que fuera sorpresa.

\- Eres cruel, Akihiko.- Dijo Hiroki y en ese momento apareció Nowaki, quien se sorprendió al verle allí.

\- Hiro-san, no sabía que también venías.- Comentó Nowaki.

\- Bueno, cuantos más mejor, ¿no?- Sonrió Akihiko y dio una palmada.- Venga, que el taxi está al llegar.

Fueron a un bar en el que no había demasiada gente y en el que podían hablar tranquilamente. Comenzaron a beber de forma tranquila, ninguno de los tres quería pasarse con la bebida.

\- Bueno, Nowaki, ¿qué te cuentas?- Dijo Akihiko rompiendo un silencio incómodo.

\- Poca cosa la verdad, esta semana comienzo las clases así que andaré algo liado.

\- Así que este es tu último fin de semana de libertad, espero que lo hayas aprovechado bien.- Comentó Hiroki sin poder dejar de sentirse incómodo por la situación.

\- No he hecho mucho, esta mañana he ayudado a mi padre, luego he estado un rato con Misaki, por la tarde he ido con un amigo a…

\- ¿Has estado con Misaki? ¿Qué habéis hecho?- Interrumpió el escritor.

\- Bueno, he estado intentando animarle.- Respondió Nowaki sorprendido por el interés.

\- ¿Qué le pasaba?

\- Yamaguchi le ha dicho unas cosas muy feas durante el castigo.- Dijo el menor.- La verdad es que se ha comportado como un auténtico imbécil con Misaki.

\- ¿Qué le ha dicho?

\- ¿Qué más da, Akihiko?- Preguntó de repente Hiroki.- ¿A qué viene tanto interés por Takahashi?

\- Solo me preocupo por mis alumnos.

\- No me vengas con esas, llevas toda la semana haciendo preguntas sobre él. ¿Te crees que no sé lo que pasa?- Dijo Hiroki enfadado.- He sido yo quien te ha conseguido este empleo, si la cagas también vendrán a pedirme explicaciones a mí.

\- No voy a…

\- Akihiko, que no te vea cerca de Takahashi.- Dijo tajante el profesor de literatura.

\- No sé a qué viene esto, Hiroki, creo que te estás confundiendo.- Le dijo el escritor.

\- He visto la forma en que le miras y no puede ser, será mejor que te busques a otro. Además, un polvo no compensa que te despidan.

\- No tienes ni idea, Hiroki.- Dijo Akihiko con enfado.

\- Es tu alumno menor de edad, no lo olvides.

\- Hiroki, será mejor que dejes de meterte en la vida amorosa de los demás y te centres en la tuya, igual así no estarías tan solo.- Le espetó Akihiko haciendo que el otro abriera los ojos sorprendido. El escritor se largó del local dejando a los otros dos solos.

\- Igual he sido demasiado duro.- Murmuró Hiroki y se dirigió a Nowaki, quien había permanecido callado observando la escena.- Pero no puede mantener una relación con un alumno de diecisiete años. Además, no tenía ningún derecho a hablarme así…

\- Puede que esté enamorado.- Dijo Nowaki sorprendiendo al profesor.

\- ¿De un crío?- Resopló Hiroki.

\- El amor no entiende de edad, Hiro-san.

\- Aunque fuera así, es una relación imposible, así que es mejor que se olvide.- Dijo Hiroki haciendo que Nowaki desviara la vista al suelo. Hubo un silencio algo incómodo y el profesor carraspeó para llamar la atención del otro.- Hablando de amor, he visto que te llevas muy bien con la nueva del comedor.

\- ¿Emiko? Sí, es simpática, pero nada más.

\- Es que como os vi tan cercanos el otro día pensé que había algo entre vosotros.

\- Pues no hay nada, ya sabes que estoy enamorado de ti.- Le dijo Nowaki.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? Es decir, puede que tus sentimientos hacia mí no sean tan fuertes y acabes olvidándote de mí.- Dijo Hiroki posando la vista en su copa.

\- Llevo años enamorado de ti, ya te lo dije.

\- ¿Y si no es amor? ¿Y si solo crees que lo es pero en verdad no lo es?

\- Hiro-san, yo te amo.- Le dijo Nowaki mirándole a los ojos.- Te amo más que a nadie, es por eso que te dije que te dejaría en paz. Lo último que quiero es incomodarte.

\- Imagínate que empezamos a salir y acabas cansándote de mí, me destrozarías, Nowaki.- Murmuró Hiroki con rostro preocupado.

\- Eso no pasaría jamás.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

\- Porque te amo.- Dijo Nowaki acercándose a él y cogiéndole una mano.- Es tan simple como eso.

\- Yo...yo...creo que me gustas.- Dijo Hiroki en voz baja y sonrojado.- Me morí de celos al verte con esa chica. Me gustas, Nowaki, pero eres tan joven...seguro que te acabas hartando de mí.- El profesor sonrió con cierta amargura.- Acabarás conociendo a alguien más joven que yo y con menos mal genio y...y yo no podré soportarlo.

\- Te prometo que jamás te haré daño, Hiro-san.

\- No prometas cosas que no puedas cumplir.

\- Dame una oportunidad, por favor.- Le dijo Nowaki.- No tengas miedo de lo que pueda pasar, yo intentaré hacerte la persona más feliz y te juro que jamás…

\- Nowaki, ya es tarde, volvamos al internado.- Le cortó Hiroki.

\- Has dicho que te gusto, ¿por qué no lo intentamos?

\- Mañana quiero madrugar, será mejor que volvamos.- Nowaki no insistió más, sabía que era inútil, pero empezó a crecer una esperanza en él. No estaba todo perdido, iba a enamorar a Hiroki.

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Lo he escrito corriendo y está sin revisar, pero quería subirlo ya porque voy a estar unos días fuera y no podré subir nada.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Un abrazo :)**


	4. Chapter 4

La semana comenzó con cierta tensión en el ambiente. Shinobu no se hablaba con Miyagi y siempre que podía huía de él. Había decidido olvidar al profesor pero le estaba resultando muy complicado. Miyagi parecía no querer dejarle tranquilo, no paraba de buscarle para preguntarle si se encontraba bien y Shinobu se estaba empezando a cansar. En otro momento toda aquella atención le habría gustado, pero Miyagi le había dejado claro que jamás pasaría algo entre los dos, así que no tenía sentido ilusionarse.

Shinobu suspiró frustrado al recordar que le tocaba clase de matemáticas. Se dejó caer en su pupitre de siempre y se quedó contemplando a la nada hasta que una voz le hizo volver a la realidad, se trataba de Hideo, el chico que se sentaba a su lado y que siempre intentaba entablar una conversación con él.

\- Deberías apuntarte al club de teatro. Este año se ha animado más gente y ya llegamos a las dos cifras.- Dijo Hideo sonriendo.- Vamos a representar una obra de teatro para Navidad, Kamijou es el profesor encargado y es muy divertido verle discutir con el presidente del club.

\- ¿Quién es el presidente este año?- Preguntó Shinobu sin ningún tipo de interés, mientras hablara con Hideo no pensaría en cierto profesor.

\- Uchima, es de último curso.

\- Ah, sí, el melenudo que siempre va con Takahashi.- Asintió el rubio.

\- Uchima le propuso a Kamijou representar _Romeo y Julieta_, pero Kamijou le dijo que eso ya estaba muy visto.

\- Es que lo está.

\- Bueno, Uchima dijo que él haría de Romeo si Kamijou hacía de Julieta.- Dijo Hideo riendo.- Kamijou se enfadó y nos ha dicho que vamos a representar _La casa de Bernarda Alba_, porque solo aparecen personajes femeninos y así todos tendremos que hacer de mujer. Si cree que con eso ha fastidiado a Uchima, no lo ha conseguido, estaba muy feliz de poder usar falda.

\- ¿Y os reunís mucho?

\- Los martes y los jueves, aunque si tenemos que discutir algo o se acerca una función también nos reunimos los sábados.

\- Suena divertido, pero no creo que sea para mí.- Comentó Shinobu.

\- Oye, ¿te apetecería venir conmigo a la biblioteca después de clase?- Propuso Hideo sonriendo.

\- ¿No sueles ir con tus amigos?- Shinobu arqueó una ceja y el otro se encogió de hombros.- Bueno, no veo por qué no…

\- Perfecto y si luego quieres podemos ir a las canchas.

\- Está bien.- Asintió Shinobu.

* * *

El descanso acababa de comenzar cuando Akihiko se cruzó con el profesor de inglés. Desde que Nowaki le contó que Misaki estaba triste por culpa de Yamaguchi, había intentado contenerse y no ir a decirle de todo a esa persona, pero en ese momento que lo tenía delante, sabía que no iba a poder controlarse.

\- Buenos días, Usami.- El escritor no le devolvió el saludo, simplemente se paró en medio del pasillo, impidiendo al otro continuar su camino. Yamaguchi arqueó una ceja extrañado e intentó esquivarle para poder seguir caminando, pero Akihiko se adelantó y volvió a bloquearle el paso.

\- He oído que castigaste a Misaki el sábado.- Murmuró el escritor con voz grave y cara de pocos amigos.- Y que le hiciste llorar.

\- Eso no es cierto.- Murmuró Yamaguchi.

\- Yo creo que sí que lo es.

\- Takahashi es un irresponsable que…

\- No voy a consentir que hables mal de Misaki, ¿entendido?- Interrumpió Akihiko y el otro le miró sorprendido.- Y más te vale que no vuelva a ocurrir algo parecido.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando?- Preguntó el profesor de inglés arrugando los ojos.

\- Sí.

\- No es asunto tuyo si castigo o no a un alumno.

\- Creo que no me has entendido bien.- Dijo Akihiko aparentando estar tranquilo.- No quiero verte cerca de Misaki, no quiero que le mires, ni que le hables, ni nada. A partir de ahora te limitarás a ser su profesor y a ignorarle lo máximo posible, de lo contrario me aseguraré de que desees no haber nacido.

\- ¿Por qué te importa tanto Takahashi?- Preguntó Yamaguchi nervioso.

\- Porque sí.

\- Soy el tutor de Takahashi y…

\- ¿Tengo que volver a repetirlo? No te acerques a él.

\- ¿Todo bien?- Preguntó una voz a las espaldas del escritor.

\- Sí, Kamijou, simplemente estábamos charlando.- Dijo Yamaguchi forzando una sonrisa.- Si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco?- Preguntó Hiroki una vez se hubo marchado el de inglés. Su amigo desvió la vista suspirando.- ¿Acaso quieres que lo sepa todo el mundo? No puedes ser tan trasparente, Akihiko.

\- Se metió con Misaki…- Murmuró el escritor.

\- No debería importarte. ¿No te das cuenta de que te puede caer una buena si alguien se entera?- Hiroki suspiró cansado.- No debiste haberle amenazado.

\- Yo no me avergüenzo de mis sentimientos.

\- ¿Qué sentimientos? ¿Que te quieres tirar a un alumno? ¿A eso llamas sentimientos?

\- Me he enamorado de él.- Confesó Akihiko y hubo un breve silencio en el que Hiroki le miraba incrédulo.

\- Dime que no es cierto, dime que me estás gastando una broma de mal gusto.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

\- ¡Que es tu alumno menor de edad!- Exclamó Kamijou y luego bajó el volumen de voz.- Akihiko, no hagas ninguna tontería, no vale la pena. No conoces al muchacho, solo sabes de su existencia desde hace una semana, ¿cómo puedes decir tan a la ligera que te has enamorado? Es decir, ¿acaso has hablado con él?

\- Me enamoré en el momento en el que le vi en su dormitorio.

\- Estás mal de la cabeza.- Murmuró Hiroki negando.

\- ¿De verdad? Yo creo que estoy mejor que tú, al menos tengo claro lo que siento y no intento engañarme a mí mismo.

\- ¿Qué demonios insinúas?

\- Que estás enamorado de Nowaki y el pobre, por algún motivo que no llego a comprender, siente lo mismo por ti, pero tú eres incapaz de darle una oportunidad porque te encanta autocompadecerte y regodearte en tus desgracias.- Le dijo el escritor enfadado.- Como sigas así se va a acabar hartando de ti y entonces sí que tendrás motivos para sentirte tan desgraciado.

\- ¿Es eso lo que opinas de mí?- Preguntó Hiroki dolido.- Entonces no entiendo como has podido ser mi amigo durante veinte años…

\- Sí, es lo que pienso y si te lo he dicho es para ver si reaccionas de una vez.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Si quieres follarte a Takahashi, adelante, ya me da igual lo que hagas.- Dijo Hiroki alejándose poco a poco.- Pero luego no vengas a contarme tus penas.

\- Hiroki, te lo he dicho por tu bien.

\- Pues no te preocupes tanto por mí y preocúpate más por ti, que te va a hacer falta.- Sin esperar respuesta, el profesor de literatura se marchó enfadado. Iba a ser un día duro para sus alumnos.

* * *

Misaki y Satoru se encontraban sentados en el jardín, todavía hacía muy buen tiempo para pasar los descansos fuera del aula. Hablaban del nuevo tomo de The Kan cuando Kane llegó corriendo y se tumbó sobre el césped.

\- ¡Misa-chan, tengo muy buenas noticias!- Exclamó Kane muy sonriente.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Sobre tu vida amorosa.

\- ¿Mi vida amorosa?- Dijo Misaki sorprendido.- Yo no tengo de eso.

\- Volvía de mear cuando…

\- Di del servicio o del baño, pero no digas mear.- Le interrumpió Satoru.

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan fino? Bueno, volvía del excusado cuando he presenciado una conversación muy interesante.- Kane se encontraba eufórico y no podía parar de sonreír.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?- Preguntó Misaki frunciendo el ceño.

\- Usami ha amenazado al imbécil de Yamaguchi.- Dijo Kane sorprendiendo a los otros dos.- Nowaki le contó lo ocurrido el sábado y Usami le ha dicho que si vuelve a acercarse a ti le partirá las piernas.

\- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó Satoru sin creérselo.- ¿Usami-sensei ha dicho que le partirá las piernas?

\- Es posible que no lo haya dicho así, pero leyendo entre líneas…

\- ¿Y por qué ha hecho eso?- Preguntó Misaki extrañado.- Es decir, es mi problema, no el suyo.

\- Es que aún no te he contado lo mejor.- Sonrió Kane.- Luego ha aparecido Kamijou y ha tenido una pequeña pelea con Usami. Kamijou le ha dicho que debe tener cuidado porque si alguien se entera de que te la quiere meter, Usami tendrá muchos problemas.

\- ¿Lo ha dicho así?- Arqueó una ceja Satoru.

\- En verdad ha dicho "tirar".

\- Qué vergüenza, no les voy a poder volver a mirar a la cara jamás…- Murmuró Misaki sonrojado.

\- Ay, Misa-chan, qué inocente eres.- Suspiró Kane.- ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Usami le ha dicho a Kamijou que está enamorado de Misa-chan.

\- ¿QUÉ?- Exclamó Misaki con los ojos como platos.- ¡Eso no puede ser cierto!

\- Pues es lo que ha dicho.- Dijo Kane encogiéndose de hombros.- Por cierto, también me he enterado de que entre Nowaki y Kamijou hay algo, ¿os lo podéis creer? Pero se ve que Kamijou se está haciendo de rogar, creo que debería echarle una manita a Nowaki…

\- Ni se te ocurra, no es asunto tuyo, Kane.- Le dijo Satoru.

\- Chicos, creo que lo mío es más importante que lo de Kamijou.- Dijo Misaki suspirando.- ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? Es mi profesor, me voy a sentir muy incómodo en clase.

\- Yo iría a su despacho a comerle la boca.- Comentó Kane.

\- ¡No digas burradas, esto es muy serio!- Exclamó Misaki con el ceño fruncido.

\- Podrían expulsar a Misaki por eso, Kane.- Dijo Satoru.- Lo mejor será que se olvide del tema.

\- Exacto, haré como que no sé nada e intentaré mantenerme alejado de él.- Dijo Misaki intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que eso iba a funcionar. Se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse de sus dos amigos.- Nos vemos en clase, quiero pasar antes por mi habitación a recoger unas cosas.

\- ¡Hasta ahora, Misa-chan!

\- Espero que no te lo hayas inventado solo para ganar la apuesta.- Le dijo Satoru con gesto serio.

\- ¿Me crees capaz de algo así? Te juro que no me lo he inventado.

\- Está bien, pero deja de animar a Misaki, está claro que a él no le gusta Usami.

\- Yo creo que sí que le gusta.- Comentó Kane sonriendo.

* * *

Shinobu estuvo toda la tarde con Hideo. El chico no le desagradaba pero Shinobu siempre había disfrutado de la soledad, aunque en ese momento sentía que no podía estar solo. Si volvía a su dormitorio, lo único que conseguiría sería pensar en Miyagi, tenía que evitar a toda costa pensar en él.

Habían estado un rato jugando al baloncesto en las canchas, ya empezaba a oscurecer y pronto sería la hora de la cena, así que se encontraban recogiendo las pelotas y guardándolas.

\- Eres muy mono, ¿lo sabías?- Comentó de repente Hideo sorprendiendo al rubio. Shinobu no supo qué decir, no había esperado que esa frase saliera de la boca de su compañero. Hideo sonrió de lado y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio principal, donde se encontraban los dormitorios y el comedor. Shinobu no supo muy bien por qué lo hizo, pero dio un par de zancadas y agarró del brazo a Hideo, le atrajo hacia él y le dio un beso. Hideo respondió al beso y Shinobu comenzó a sentirse incómodo, había sido una mala idea, ese no era Miyagi. Nadie jamás podría compararse a Miyagi.

\- Ya hace diez minutos que deberíais estar en el edificio.- Dijo una voz grave. Shinobu abrió los ojos sorprendido al reconocer la voz de Miyagi, quien debía ser el encargado aquel día de asegurarse de que ningún alumno estuviera por los jardines a esa hora. Rompieron el beso y Shinobu miró a Miyagi, quien tenía el rostro serio y no le miraba.

\- Lo sentimos, sensei.- Dijo Hideo algo avergonzado de haber sido pillado en esa situación. Hideo tiró del brazo de Shinobu para dirigirle hacia el edificio, ya que éste se había quedado mirando a Miyagi. Shinobu no podía creer su mala suerte, de todos los profesores había tenido que ser Miyagi.

El despertador sonó por tercera vez y a Misaki no le quedó más remedio que salir de la cama. Shinobu salió del baño con una toalla enrollada en la cintura, tenía mala cara, Misaki supuso que no había pasado buena noche.

\- ¿Tienes insomnio?- Preguntó Misaki desperezándose.

\- No, lo que tengo son demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.- Respondió el rubio sin mirarle.

\- Bueno, si necesitas ayuda con algo solo dímelo.- Misaki iba a meterse en el baño cuando el Shinobu volvió a hablar.

\- Me he echado novio.- Misaki le miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada.- Pero no es la persona de la que estoy enamorado.

\- ¿Entonces por qué sales con él?

\- Porque espero que con el tiempo me guste.

\- ¿Y si eso no pasa?- Preguntó Misaki y Shinobu se encogió de hombros. Cuando Misaki salió del baño Shinobu ya se había marchado a desayunar. Misaki se sentía nervioso, aquel día tenía clase con Usami y no sabía cómo actuar delante de él. Debía hacer como que no sabía nada pero a Misaki nunca se le había dado bien disimular.

Llegó el momento de la clase de historia y Misaki evitó a toda costa hacer contacto visual con el profesor, mientras Kane reía por lo bajo ante la actitud de su amigo. Al acabar la clase, Misaki intentó salir de allí lo más rápido posible pero su amigo le agarró del brazo y le guió hasta la mesa del profesor. Misaki sintió que el pánico le invadía e intentó zafarse, pero Kane le tenía bien agarrado.

\- Usami-sensei, ha sido una clase muy interesante.- Sonrió Kane sin soltar a su amigo.- Se me ha pasado la hora volando.

\- Me alegro de eso, Uchima.- Dijo el escritor sin apenas mirarle pues toda su atención estaba puesta en Misaki.- ¿A ti también te ha gustado? Te he notado hoy un poco distraído.

\- Sí, bueno, no, es decir, sí que me ha gustado.- Respondió Misaki poniéndose rojo y sin mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¡Pero qué tímido eres, Misa-chan!- Exclamó Kane haciendo que su amigo se sonrojara todavía más.

\- Deberíamos irnos ya o llegaremos tarde a nuestra próxima clase.- Dijo Misaki.

\- Cierto. ¡Hasta luego, Usami-sensei!- Saludó Kane con la mano mientras Misaki tiraba de él para que saliera. Una vez estuvieron lejos del aula, Kane soltó una pequeña risa.- ¿Por qué no te has despedido de tu futuro marido?

\- Cállate, idiota. No te imaginas el mal rato que me has hecho pasar.

* * *

Hiroki odiaba tener que encargarse de las extraescolares, pero al menos ese año le había tocado supervisar el club de teatro. El curso anterior le tocó el de cocina y fue un auténtico desastre. Miró el reloj suspirando, solo habían pasado diez minutos, aún le quedaba más de una hora de esa tortura.

\- Kamijou-sensei, el telón no baja.- Le dijo un alumno.

\- Llama a Tadao.- Se limitó a decir Hiroki. Un par de minutos después entró en el salón de actos aquel alumno acompañado de Nowaki. El profesor no se sorprendió mucho al verle, había veces en las que Nowaki ayudaba a su padre. Nowaki se subió a una escalera y comenzó a arreglar el problema del telón.

\- Vaya culazo tiene Nowaki.- Dijo alguien que se acababa de acercar a donde estaba él. Hiroki se giró con la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa, como no, se trataba de Uchima.

\- Creo que te he entendido mal, Uchima.- Murmuró Hiroki sin poder disimular su sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué? Imposible.- Negó Kane con una sonrisa.- ¿Le ha visto bien el culo? Son como dos cocos, me dan unas ganas de darle un mordisco…

\- ¡Uchima!- Exclamó Hiroki y su voz resonó en todo el salón de actos. Todo el mundo le miraba y él no podía controlar la ira que crecía dentro de él.- ¡Deja de decir guarrerías y ponte a repasar el texto!

\- Lo siento, sensei, no quería cabrearle.- Dijo Kane fingiendo inocencia.- No sabía que a usted también le gustaba Nowaki.

\- ¡No digas idioteces!- Gritó Hiroki cada vez más enfadado. La gente ya les ignoraba pues era normal ver aquel tipo de comportamiento entre los dos.

\- ¿No le gusta? Entonces eso me pone las cosas más fáciles, así no tendré competencia.- Dijo Kane sonriendo. Hiroki le miró con cierto odio y Kane, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió miedo, aquella vez se había pasado y la cara del profesor se lo decía. Al parecer Kamijou sí que tenía algo con Nowaki y no había sido buena idea darle celos.

\- No eres ningún mandril en celo, Uchima, así que evita fijarte en lo que no debes y céntrate en tus estudios, porque te advierto que este curso te va a costar mucho aprobar mi asignatura.- Le dijo Hiroki en voz baja.

\- De acuerdo, sensei, Nowaki ni se mira ni se toca.- Dijo Kane intentando aparentar estar calmado.

\- Hiro-san, esto ya está.- Sonrió Nowaki acercándose a ellos dos.- Simplemente se había quedado atascado.

\- Muchas gracias, Nowaki.- Dijo Hiroki ya más calmado.

\- Bueno, yo me voy a repasar el texto.- Dijo Kane sonriendo nervioso.- Os dejo solos, pareja. Me refiero a que sois dos personas y dos personas hacen una pareja, no a una pareja sentimental. Aunque también podría ser perfectamente y no pasaría nada, de hecho creo que haríais muy buena pareja...sentimental.

\- Uchima, vete.- Le espetó Hiroki con cara de pocos amigos y Kane salió corriendo de allí.- Lo siento, no sé que le pasa hoy, está más imbécil de lo normal.

\- Está bien, en verdad Kane siempre me ha parecido muy gracioso.- Dijo Nowaki sonriendo.

\- Sí, para partirse.- Murmuró Hiroki y se quedó un momento pensativo.- Oye, me preguntaba si te gustaría hacer algo este fin de semana...es decir, podemos cenar o ir al cine o cualquier cosa...si te parece bien, claro.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Como una cita, Hiro-san?- Preguntó Nowaki ilusionado.

\- Sí, como una cita.- Respondió Hiroki desviando la vista.

\- Me parece una idea genial, Hiro-san.- Sonrió Nowaki.- Estoy deseando que llegue el fin de semana.

* * *

Shinobu se sorprendió al ver a Miyagi sentado en su cama. Miyagi tenía el rostro serio pero al ver a Shinobu entrar en el dormitorio, sonrió de lado.

\- Te estaba esperando.- Dijo el mayor poniéndose de pie.

\- Pues aquí estoy.

\- He visto que ya me has olvidado.- Miyagi sonrió de manera forzada y esperó a que el otro dijera algo, pero al no hacerlo continuó hablando.- En verdad te creí cuando te confesaste, pensé que de verdad estabas enamorado de mí, pero ya veo que no. Se ve que debe ser algún tipo de don familiar, tu hermana me hizo lo mismo, fingió estar enamorada de mí para luego irse con otro.

\- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Tú me rechazaste.- Dijo Shinobu intentando no alzar la voz.- Me dijiste que nunca iba a pasar nada entre nosotros, de alguna forma tengo que intentar olvidarme de ti… Además, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

\- Sí, sí tienes que darme explicaciones porque me hiciste creer que yo te gustaba.- Dijo Miyagi agarrándole de los brazos.

\- ¡Pero tú me rechazaste!- Gritó Shinobu sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.- Te besé y me rechazaste… ¿tienes idea de cómo me sentí? ¿De cómo me siento?

\- Shinobu-chin, ¿por qué te has ido con otro?- Murmuró Miyagi en voz muy baja y sin soltarle.

\- Porque me dolía que no quisieras nada conmigo.- Respondió Shinobu rompiendo a llorar.- Pensé que con otra persona todo sería más fácil, que con el tiempo sentiría por esa persona lo que siento por ti, pero...pero no eres tú.

\- Vas a acabar conmigo.- Dijo Miyagi y le besó. Shinobu se quedó unos segundos quieto debido a la sorpresa, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo se acercó más al mayor y correspondió el beso.

\- Creía que no…- Comenzó a decir Shinobu después de aquel beso, pero Miyagi le interrumpió.

\- Me gustas, Shinobu-chin, pero nadie se puede enterar de esto, ¿entendido? Absolutamente nadie.

\- Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.- Dijo Shinobu y desvió la vista sonrojado.- ¿Podemos seguir besándonos?

\- Eres adorable.- Murmuró Miyagi sonriendo y se inclinó para besarle de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

Siempre había presumido de no necesitar a los demás, también era cierto que se sentía cómodo estando solo y teniendo su propio espacio, pero odiaba la situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento. Sus compañeros de clase antes simplemente le ignoraban y él les ignoraba, Shinobu era feliz con ese tipo de relación, no extrañaba el entablar una amistad. Pero sus compañeros de clase ya no le ignoraban, más bien al contrario, desde que rompió con Hideo todo el mundo le miraba y murmuraba cosas sobre él. Él era consciente de que no caía bien, mientras que Hideo era una persona muy popular, por eso no le extrañaba que toda su clase estuviera de parte del otro. Lo que Shinobu no entendía era por qué tenían que posicionarse, no tenían por qué meterse en la vida de los demás y comentarla.

El único consuelo que tenía Shinobu era Miyagi, quien ya se había dado cuenta de la situación e intentaba animar al menor, aunque sin mucho éxito.

Misaki también se había dado cuenta de que la actitud de Shinobu había cambiado. Al enterarse de que había roto con aquel novio que solo le había durado un día, Misaki intentó hablar con Shinobu para hacerle saber que podía contar con él para lo que hiciera falta, pero Shinobu no estaba interesado en ese tipo de amistad. Misaki ya tenía amigos y no necesitaba ninguno nuevo, es por eso que Shinobu estaba convencido de que Misaki solo sentía compasión hacia él. Se habían conocido justo en el momento en que Shinobu peor estaba, era normal que Misaki sintiera lástima por él, pero Shinobu no iba a permitir que nadie le compadeciera, prefería estar solo.

Era viernes por la tarde y Shinobu se encontraba bastante aburrido. Miyagi había salido a firmar los papeles del divorcio, así que no podía ir a su despacho a molestarle. Tampoco tenía ganas de ir a la biblioteca porque sabía que Hideo y sus amigos estarían allí. Shinobu no quería esconderse de nadie, pero sentía que debía dejar que las cosas se enfriaran. Decidió pasar la tarde en su dormitorio, allí sabía que estaría tranquilo ya que Misaki normalmente se quedaba hasta la hora de cenar con sus amigos.

Shinobu bajó las persianas para que la habitación quedara a oscuras y se dejó caer boca abajo sobre la cama. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero en un momento dado escuchó movimiento en la puerta. Se dio la vuelta para ver si se trataba de Misaki, pero allí no había nadie. Encendió la lamparita que tenía al lado de la cama y en seguida vio que había algo en el suelo, justo delante de la puerta. Se levantó rápidamente y vio que era un sobre a nombre de Misaki. Se asomó al pasillo pero allí ya no había nadie.

Misaki llegó media hora antes de la cena y lo primero que hizo Shinobu fue tenderle el sobre.

\- Está a tu nombre, alguien lo ha pasado por debajo de la puerta.

\- ¿Quién?- Preguntó Misaki frunciendo el ceño.

\- No lo sé, no le he llegado a ver. ¿No va firmado?

\- No, no hay ningún nombre.- Murmuró Misaki observando bien el sobre.

\- Igual viene dentro.- Comentó Shinobu y el mayor lo abrió. Se quedaron un momento en silencio mientras Misaki leía aquella misteriosa carta, conforme pasaba el tiempo su cara se ponía más roja.- Bueno, ¿de quién es?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Y qué dice?- Preguntó Shinobu curioso. Misaki no contestó, simplemente se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta con la carta en la mano.- ¿Te vas? ¿Es que no me lo vas a contar?

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?- Preguntó Misaki dejando de caminar y girándose para mirarle.- Llevo casi dos semanas intentando acercarme a ti y no me has dejado. Te has puesto borde y me has tratado mal cuando yo lo único que quería era que nos lleváramos bien. No te lo tengo en cuenta porque sé que lo estás pasando mal, pero no esperes que ahora, de buenas a primeras, te cuente mis cosas porque eso es algo que hacen los amigos. Y tú y yo no lo somos.- Shinobu desvió la vista al suelo y se sentó lentamente sobre la cama. Misaki suspiró y se acercó a él.- Así no es como funcionan las cosas, Shinobu.

\- Siento haber sido un borde contigo.- Murmuró el rubio sin mirarle.- Sé que tengo un carácter difícil y encima tú me pillaste en muy mal momento. Lo siento, Misaki.

\- ¿Pero ya estás mejor?

\- Sí, un poco.- Asintió Shinobu.- Aunque…

\- ¿Qué? Sea lo que sea me lo puedes contar.- Le dijo Misaki sonriendo.

\- Nunca he tenido un amigo.

\- ¿Ninguno?- Preguntó Misaki.- Pero con la gente de tu clase te llevas bien, ¿no?

\- Me odian.

\- Vaya, no tenía ni idea.- Murmuró Misaki sorprendido.- Pero no me suena haberte visto solo…

\- Siempre estoy rodeado de gente pero al mismo tiempo siempre estoy solo. Me siento con ellos en el comedor pero nunca formo parte de la conversación, me ignoran y yo intento ignorarles.- Dijo Shinobu.- Nunca le había dado mucha importancia a eso, es solo que a veces...a veces me gustaría tener…

\- Un amigo.

\- Sí.

\- Venga, que ya es hora de cenar.- Dijo Misaki agarrándole de la mano y tirando de él para que se levantara.

\- No quiero que seas amable conmigo solo porque sientas lástima por mí.- Murmuró Shinobu cuando ya casi estaban llegando al comedor. Misaki paró de caminar y le miró arqueando una ceja.

\- Yo soy amable con todo el mundo y, además, no siento lástima por ti.

\- ¿No?

\- No. Creo que el único que siente lástima por ti eres tú.- Dijo Misaki sorprendiendo al menor.- Y la autocompasión no es nada buena, Shinobu.

\- ¿Entonces por qué intentas ayudarme?

\- Porque es lo que siempre hago.- Misaki se encogió de hombros.- No quiero que lo pases mal, pero te aseguro que no lo hago por lástima. Ahora vamos, mis amigos deben estar esperándonos.

\- ¿Y si no quieren que me siente con vosotros?

\- Créeme que querrán.- Respondió Misaki sonriendo y ambos entraron en el comedor.

\- Misa-chan, te lo has perdido.- Dijo Kane cuando los recién llegados se sentaron junto a Satoru y él.- Nowaki le ha guiñado un ojo a Kamijou.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Cómo que y? ¡Es lo más emocionante que ha pasado hoy!

\- O eso es lo que tú crees.- Murmuró Misaki mientras se servía un poco de agua a Shinobu y a él.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- Preguntó Satoru.

\- Alguien me ha dejado una carta en mi habitación.

\- ¿Quién?- Preguntaron Kane y Satoru a la vez.

\- No está firmada.

\- ¿Y qué dice?- Preguntó Kane. Misaki miró a su alrededor y sacó disimuladamente la carta de su bolsillo.

\- _Querido Misaki, no he podido evitar fijarme en ti…_

\- Empieza bien.- Comentó Kane riendo.

\- Calla y deja que siga leyendo.- Dijo Satoru dándole un codazo.

\- _me gustaría conocerte mejor y pasar el máximo tiempo posible a tu lado. No dejo de pensar en ti y…_

\- Misaki, te estás poniendo rojo.- Rió Kane.

\- _...y estoy seguro de que puede surgir algo muy bonito entre nosotros. Si estás interesado y quieres darme una oportunidad, reúnete conmigo mañana a las once de la noche junto al gimnasio._

\- Estoy flipando.- Comentó Satoru.

\- ¿Y no tienes ni idea de quién puede ser?- Preguntó Shinobu.

\- La verdad es que…

\- Está claro.- Interrumpió Kane.

\- No tenemos pruebas de que haya escrito él la carta.- Le dijo Satoru.

\- A ver, a principios de semana dijo que estaba enamorado de Misaki y ahora aparece esa carta de un supuesto admirador secreto… no hace falta ser muy listo.

\- Kane, es un profesor.- Susurró Misaki sorprendido a Shinobu.- Dudo mucho que vaya a jugarse el puesto por mí.

\- ¿Un profesor?- Preguntó Shinobu sin disimular la sorpresa.

\- No se lo cuentes a nadie.- Dijo Misaki y Shinobu asintió.- Kane escuchó el otro día como Usami-sensei decía que estaba enamorado de mí.

\- Me parece un método un poco infantil para alguien como Usami-sensei.- Comentó Satoru.- Es decir, con una carta anónima… A mi eso me suena a adolescente. Es posible que Misaki haya llamado la atención de alguien más.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer, Misaki?- Preguntó Shinobu.- ¿Vas a ir?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿CÓMO QUE NO LO SABES?- Exclamó Kane llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

\- No grites, estás llamando mucho la atención.- Le dijo Satoru.

\- A ver, Misaki, Usami quiere hacerte de todo donde el gimnasio, es una oportunidad única.- Dijo Kane en voz baja.- Yo ni me lo pensaba. De hecho, si quieres voy yo en tu lugar.

\- Dudo mucho que Usami-sensei se conforme contigo.

\- Ahora mismo acabas de admitir que se trata de Usami.- Le dijo Kane a Satoru con una sonrisa.

\- No, me refería en el hipotético caso de que…

\- Chicos, centrémonos.- Dijo Misaki.- ¿Y si es solo una broma?

\- ¿Una broma? ¿Quién iba a hacer algo así?- Preguntó Satoru y Kane dio un golpe en la mesa.

\- Es posible que no sea de Usami.- Dijo Kane con semblante serio.- ¿Y si es de Yamaguchi?

\- ¿Yamaguchi?- Dijo Saturo haciendo una mueca.- Eso es un disparate.

\- No, no lo es. Tengo dos teorías.

\- A ver, Kane, sorpréndenos.- Suspiró Misaki.

\- Yamaguchi siempre ha tenido un rollo raro contigo y, sinceramente, no sé si le gustas o si te odia.

\- Si le gusto tiene una manera muy rara de demostrarlo.

\- Supongamos que en verdad le gustas y que te putea solo para llamar tú atención porque es imbécil y no sabe hacerlo de otra forma, en ese caso tendría sentido que haya decidido hacerte llegar esa carta.- Dijo Kane.- Ahora bien, imagina que en verdad te odia…

\- No me resulta difícil imaginarlo.- Comentó Misaki.

\- y que además odia a Usami.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Usami con Yamaguchi?- Preguntó Satoru.

\- Yamaguchi sospecha que a Usami le gusta Misaki.- Explicó Kane.- Y Usami le amenazó, le dijo que no volviera a acercarse más a Misaki.

\- ¿Insinúas que Yamaguchi puede haberme enviado esta carta con la intención de acercarse a mí solo para joder a Usami y ya de paso putearme?- Preguntó Misaki y Kane asintió.- No sé, me parece muy rebuscado.

\- Estamos hablando de Yamaguchi, todo es posible.- Dijo Kane.

\- ¿Siempre son tan interesantes vuestras conversaciones?- Preguntó Shinobu haciendo reír a Kane.

\- No, de normal suelen ser muy tontas.- Respondió Satoru.

\- Vale, decidido, no voy a ir, prefiero quedarme con la duda.- Dijo Misaki.

\- Tengo una idea.- Dijo Kane.- Deberías preguntarle a Usami si ha sido él.

\- ¡Ni hablar!

\- Pues entonces tendrás que ir mañana.- Le dijo Kane.

\- ¿Y si es solo un alumno? Es muy probable que no haya sido ninguno de los dos profesores.- Dijo Satoru.- Como ya he dicho, me parece un método muy infantil.

\- Bueno, no pienso ir.

\- ¿Y si no fueras solo?- Le dijo Kane.

\- Dudo mucho que a su admirador secreto le parezca bien que vaya con escolta.

\- Su admirador no tiene por qué enterarse, Sato-chan. Simplemente tenemos que ir un poco antes y escondernos.- Dijo Kane.- Si vemos que es Usami os dejaremos follar tranquilos y si vemos que es Yamaguchi pues… habrá que intervenir.

\- A mí me parece bien. Me quedaré más tranquilo si sé que no vas solo, Misaki.- Le dijo Satoru.

\- Está bien, iré si vosotros os escondéis.- Asintió Misaki después de pensárselo.

* * *

Había elegido un lugar bastante informal, se trataba de un restaurante familiar. Muchos dirían que no era el sitio ideal para una primera cita, pero Hiroki sabía que Nowaki se sentiría más cómodo en aquel local que en un restaurante elegante. Incluso para el profesor, quien había crecido rodeado de lujos, era preferible ir a cenar a un sitio más sencillo, sentía que de esa manera podrían estar más relajados.

Hiroki sentía sus manos temblar, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan nervioso por algo o por alguien. Sabía que Nowaki le gustaba, no sabía hasta que punto pero era consciente de que sentía algo por él y deseaba que todo saliera bien en aquella primera cita. El camarero no tardó mucho en traerles el pedido y comenzaron a cenar mientras charlaban de los estudios de uno y del trabajo del otro. Aparentemente la cosa iba bien pero Hiroki no estaba completamente feliz con aquella cita, parecía más un encuentro entre dos amigos que una velada en pareja, algo fallaba.

\- Lo he tenido bastante claro desde el principio. Tengo compañeros a los que les está costando bastante decidirse pero yo desde que empecé a estudiar supe que quería especializarme en pediatría.- Hiroki intentaba estar atento a lo que decía pero no podía apartar la mirada de sus manos, estaba gesticulando más de lo normal. Se fijó en los movimientos corporales del más joven, eran muy exagerados. Hiroki sonrió de lado.

\- Estás nervioso.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tus manos. Estás moviendo mucho las manos.- Comentó el profesor.

\- ¿Y eso te molesta, Hiro-san?- Preguntó Nowaki con media sonrisa.

\- No.- Negó Hiroki.- En verdad me ha tranquilizado saber que tú también estás nervioso.

\- ¿Estás nervioso?

\- Claro, al fin y al cabo es una cita, ¿no?- Dijo Hiroki algo avergonzado.

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Dijo Nowaki algo dubitativo.

\- Supongo que sí.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? Es decir, me rechazaste y luego…

\- Han sido muchas cosas, la verdad.- Suspiró Hiroki.- Ha tenido que ver la charla que tuvimos el sábado pasado en aquel bar. Te dije que me gustabas y…

\- En verdad me dijiste que creías que te gustaba.

\- Bueno, sí. Lo que quiero decir es que después de eso me quedé muy pensativo y luego Akihiko me dijo ciertas cosas que, bueno, son bastante ciertas.- Dijo Hiroki y desvió un momento la vista para luego volver a mirar a su acompañante.- Lo que quiero decir es que a mí me han hecho mucho daño y tengo miedo, me da miedo que me vuelvan a hacer daño.

\- Hiro-san, yo jamás…

\- Shh, déjame acabar.- Le interrumpió Hiroki.- Tú dices que jamás me harás daño pero no puedes saberlo, no sabes qué va a pasar en el futuro. Tampoco puedo yo afirmar que jamás te haré daño porque eso no sería realista.- El profesor se quedó callado un momento pensativo y después continuó hablando.- Me prometí a mí mismo que jamás volvería a sentir aquel dolor y lo único que he conseguido ha sido no volver a sentir las alegrías que lo precedieron. El miedo no me está dejando vivir algo que me hará feliz porque temo que esa felicidad tarde o temprano se acabe y me deje roto de nuevo. No se puede vivir con miedo, Nowaki.

\- Siento mucho que alguien te haya hecho daño, Hiro-san.- Dijo Nowaki con gesto serio.- Pero me alegro de que hayas decidido abrirte a mí.

\- Quiero que lo intentemos, pero vayamos poco a poco.

\- Por supuesto, yo solo quiero que te sientas cómodo conmigo.

\- Ya me siento cómodo contigo.- Dijo Hiroki sonriendo.

\- ¿Te apetece ir a dar un paseo, Hiro-san?- Propuso Nowaki y el profesor asintió. Salieron a pasear por un parque que había cerca de aquel restaurante. Estaba algo vacío, simplemente había un par de parejas más caminando por allí. Hiroki comenzó a hablarle de los últimos libros que se había leído, mientras Nowaki le escuchaba atentamente sin borrar su sonrisa. Le encantaba cuando el profesor se apasionaba por algo.

Estuvieron casi media hora paseando y hablando de cualquier cosa. Después de eso decidieron pedir un taxi y volver al internado pues ya era algo tarde. Entraron por los jardines y se dirigieron hacia el edificio principal, donde estaban los dormitorios. Cuando llegaron a la altura del aulario, a Hiroki le pareció ver a alguien de pie junto al gimnasio. Pensó en acercarse por si era algún alumno que estaba a esas horas fuera de la cama, pero rápidamente desechó ese pensamiento, no iba a permitir que ningún alumno le fastidiara su cita con Nowaki.

Entraron en el edificio y se quedaron un momento en el hall mirándose, ya que sus dormitorios estaban en diferentes direcciones y debían separarse. Nowaki se acercó a él y le dio un casto beso en los labios que Hiroki no dudó en profundizar. Por suerte nadie pasó por allí en ese momento. Finalmente se separaron y Hiroki desvió la mirada sonrojado, cosa que hizo reír suavemente al menor.

\- Sé que he dicho que quería ir despacio pero...no me importaría que vinieras conmigo a mi dormitorio.- Dijo Hiroki sin mirarle.- Si quieres, claro.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó Nowaki y el mayor asintió. El moreno le cogió de la mano y caminaron juntos hacia los dormitorios de los docentes. Por el camino tuvieron que soltarse las manos ya que se cruzaron con Yamaguchi, quien se dirigía velozmente hacia el hall. Hiroki no le dio importancia, a nadie le interesaba lo que fuera a hacer Yamaguchi a esas horas, lo único que importaba era que iba a pasar la noche con Nowaki. Y se iba a asegurar de recordar todo a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**Este ha sido el quinto capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Intentaré no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Un abrazo :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Salió de su dormitorio con la esperanza de que Misaki acudiera a la cita, esta era su única oportunidad con el estudiante y debía salir todo bien. Akihiko caminó sigilosamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a los jardines del internado. Ya se estaba acercando al gimnasio cuando vislumbró una silueta que se movía inquieta. Aunque estaba muy oscuro, Akihiko no dudó ni un instante de que se trataba de Misaki.

Al verle llegar, Misaki se quedó quieto y esperó a que el profesor se acercara hasta él. Akihiko se quedó parado delante de él, poniendo un poco de distancia para no agobiarle. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro, finalmente el escritor decidió romper aquel silencio.

\- No sabía si ibas a venir, me alegro de que lo hayas hecho.- Sonrió Akihiko.- No sé si esperabas que fuera otra persona…- Misaki no le estaba escuchando. Se le había secado la boca, le temblaban las piernas y el corazón le iba a mil, era más de lo que podía soportar.- ...porque desde que te vi me has gustado y, es posible que esté siendo muy atrevido, pero me gustaría…- Le era imposible escucharle, cada vez se encontraba físicamente peor. Quiso avisar a sus amigos, quienes estaban escondidos en un lateral del edificio, pero no quería que Usami pensara que no le interesaba, así que decidió aguantar un poco más.- ...si tú quieres. Sé que es un poco sorprendente y que aparte de la diferencia de edad soy…- El corazón le latía tanto que le estaba empezando a doler el pecho y las manos le sudaban.- ...mis intenciones son buenas, te lo aseguro. Bueno, ¿qué me dices, Misaki? ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?- Misaki quiso responder pero no pudo articular palabra. Se quedó allí parado mientras Akihiko esperaba una respuesta y cuando ya no pudo soportar más aquel silencio, ni el dolor en el pecho, salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio.

Akihiko le observó alejarse corriendo mientras se sentía la persona más desgraciada del mundo. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de ser rechazado, pero creía que Misaki iba a aceptarle. Descubrir que Misaki no sentía nada por él era un duro golpe.

* * *

Miyagi había acudido al dormitorio del menor por petición de éste. Al principio había tenido dudas, pero Shinobu le había asegurado que estarían tranquilos. No quiso preguntar dónde iba a estar Misaki después del toque de queda, como profesor debía de preocuparse de que un alumno estuviera fuera de su cama a esas horas, pero como pareja de Shinobu era mejor no hacer preguntas y disfrutar de tiempo asolas.

Para Miyagi era extraño pensar en Shinobu como su novio. Jamás se había interesado por nadie de su mismo sexo y ahora, sin saber muy bien cómo, había acabado encaprichado de un menor. Porque era solo eso, Miyagi no estaba enamorado, o al menos eso era lo que se repetía para sí mismo cada vez que pensaba en Shinobu, lo cual se estaba volviendo muy frecuente.

Cuando le abrió la puerta, Shinobu se lanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarle. Miyagi sonrió por lo ansioso que estaba el rubio y correspondió el beso. Cuando se separaron Shinobu le guió hasta su cama y ambos se sentaron en ella, dejando un pequeño espacio entre ellos.

\- Es peligroso que nos veamos en tu habitación, Shinobu-chin.

\- Tenía ganas de estar contigo.

\- Vas a acabar conmigo.- Suspiró Miyagi acariciándole una mejilla. Shinobu rió suavemente y la cogió la mano.

\- ¿Entonces ya habéis firmado el divorcio?

\- Sí, oficialmente ya no estamos casados.- Respondió el profesor.- Ayer vino a verme tu padre.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Vino a decirme que lamenta que las cosas no salieran bien entre Risako y yo.

\- Yo no puedo decir lo mismo.- Murmuró Shinobu haciendo que el otro sonriera.

\- No hace falta que lo jures, Shinobu-chin.- Dijo Miyagi apretándole levemente la mano que tenía entrelazada con la suya.- La verdad es que cuando descubrí que Risako se estaba viendo con otro pensé que…

\- Espera, ¿qué?- Dijo Shinobu sorprendido y apartando la mano.- ¿Qué demonios acabas de decir?

\- Vaya, Shinobu-chin, creía que lo sabías. Es decir, tus padres lo saben y supuse que…

\- No, nadie me ha dicho nada.- Interrumpió el estudiante.- ¿Mi hermana te puso los cuernos?

\- Sí, pero la cosa ya no iba bien de antes. Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo que nos divorciáramos.

\- ¡No es excusa!- Exclamó Shinobu enfadado.- ¡Yo jamás haría algo así!

\- Lo sé.- Asintió Miyagi.

\- No entiendo como mi hermana ha podido hacerte algo así. Es una auténtica…

\- Cuidado con lo que vas a decir, Shinobu.- Le dijo Miyagi con semblante serio.- Es tu hermana al fin y al cabo.

\- ¿Es que no estás cabreado?

\- Ya no.

\- Pues yo lo estaría.- Dijo Shinobu cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

\- Es complicado y no todo es blanco o negro.- Dijo Miyagi.- Si no hubiera sido por eso, seguiríamos atrapados en un matrimonio que no nos hacía feliz a ninguno de los dos.

\- No sabía que las cosas estuvieran tan mal entre vosotros dos.

\- Sí, desde poco después de casarnos.- Suspiró Miyagi.- Intentamos arreglar nuestras diferencias con un hijo que nunca llegó y solo empeoramos la situación.

\- No me cuentes esas cosas que os imagino haciéndolo y me pongo de malhumor.- Le dijo Shinobu.

\- No pienses en eso, Shinobu-chin.

\- Oye, ¿sigues sintiendo algo por ella?- Preguntó Shinobu pero no obtuvo respuesta, ya que en ese momento entró un muy alterado Misaki. El rubio se quedó mirando a su compañero sorprendido, Misaki siempre había sido un chico tranquilo y en ese momento parecía estar fuera de sí.- Miyagi, será mejor que te marches.

\- Claro.- Asintió el profesor levantándose de la cama.- Buenas noches.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Preguntó Shinobu una vez Miyagi se hubo marchado.- ¿Quién era tu admirador? No me digas que Yamaguchi…

\- Era Usami.

\- ¿Y te ha hecho algo? ¿No iban a acompañarte Kane y Satoru?

\- No, no me ha hecho nada.- Respondió Misaki intentando tranquilizarse.- Creo que se me ha declarado...aunque no estoy seguro.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- He entrado en pánico y he salido corriendo.- Dijo Misaki.

\- Puede que sea mejor así, si él no te gusta…

\- No sé si me gusta o no, Shinobu.- Le interrumpió el castaño.- Solo sé que la situación me superaba, ha sido demasiado para mí.

\- Lo entiendo, te has puesto nervioso.- Dijo Shinobu.- ¿Por qué no te tumbas un rato e intentas relajarte?

\- Creo que voy a darme una ducha.

\- Como quieras. Y si quieres hablar, ya sabes.

\- Gracias, Shinobu, pero lo único que me apetece es dormirme y olvidarme de todo.

A la mañana siguiente Misaki amaneció agotado. No había conseguido dormir nada, se había pasado toda la noche dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido. ¿Qué habría pensado Usami de él? ¿Por qué se había puesto así? ¿Qué era lo que sentía por él? ¿Le gustaban los hombres? Misaki tenía un montón de preguntas y muy pocas respuestas. Se sentía muy confuso.

Dudó un momento entre bajar a desayunar o quedarse en su habitación, finalmente decidió pasar del desayuno. No se sentía con fuerzas de cruzarse con Usami. ¿Cómo iba a mirarle a la cara después de haber salido corriendo? Misaki deseaba que no llegara el lunes y tener que verle en clase.

Poco tiempo después de la hora del desayuno alguien llamó a su puerta y Misaki le indicó a aquella persona que pasara. No se sorprendió mucho al ver a Kane entrar aplaudiendo.

\- ¡Bravo! ¡Así se hace!- Exclamó su amigo sin dejar de aplaudir.- Deberías escribir un libro; "Cómo cagarla profundamente en menos de minuto y medio".

\- Kane, no estoy de humor…

\- Vale. Pongámonos serios.- Dijo Kane sentándose en el borde de la cama de Misaki.- ¿Qué te pasó anoche? ¿Por qué le rechazaste de forma tan cruel?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Bueno, está bien que no quieras nada con él y le rechaces. Pero, joder, el hombre te dice todas esas cosas, te abre su corazón y tú vas y…

\- No me encontraba nada bien, por eso me fui.- Dijo Misaki rápidamente.- ¿Qué dijo?

\- ¡Pues que está enamorado de ti!- Exclamó Kane como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.- Que solo tiene intenciones buenas contigo y que sería muy feliz si le dieras una oportunidad. Que no le importa la diferencia de edad ni que sea tu profesor, lo único que desea es hacerte feliz.

\- ¿De verdad dijo todo eso?- Preguntó Misaki.

\- ¡Claro, joder!

\- Y yo salí corriendo…- Murmuró Misaki.- Me dolía mucho el pecho y me costaba respirar, pensé que si me quedaba más tiempo allí parado me moriría.

\- ¿Tan nervioso te pone Usami?- Preguntó Kane.

\- Eso parece.

\- ¿Pero a ti te gusta? Es decir, nunca hemos hablado de si te gusta o no.- Dijo Kane pensativo.- Bueno, tienes ojos en la cara así que seguro que te has dado cuenta de lo bueno que está.

\- Sí, a ver, es guapo.- Dijo Misaki avergonzado.

\- Y parece buena gente.

\- Sí, es simpático.

\- Vale, por lo sonrojado que estás yo diría que te gusta.- Dijo Kane sonriendo.

\- Es posible, bueno, no sé.

\- ¿Te gustaría descubrirlo?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Sal con él y a ver qué pasa.

\- No voy a salir con él si no sé si me gusta.- Dijo Misaki negando rápidamente con la cabeza.

\- ¡Pero sí que te gusta!- Exclamó Kane.- ¡Tú eres el único que aún no se ha dado cuenta de eso!

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Acaso me conoces mejor que yo?

\- ¡Por lo visto sí!

\- Kane, estoy cansado y no tengo ganas de discutir contigo.- Suspiró Misaki.- Te veo más tarde, ¿vale?

\- Sutil forma de echarme.

\- ¿Qué tiene eso de sutil?

\- Me voy a ir.- Dijo Kane poniéndose en pie.- Pero que sepas que aunque me vaya a ti te seguirá gustando Usami y seguirás lamentándote por la cagada de ayer.

\- ¿Y qué esperas que haga?- Preguntó Misaki frunciendo el ceño.- Lo hecho, hecho está.

\- Pues espero que te dignes a salir de la cama de una puta vez y vayas a buscarle.

\- No digas idioteces.

\- Muy bien, pues ahí te quedas. Ya te arrepentirás de no ir y comerle la boca.- Después de eso Kane se marchó dejando solo a Misaki con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Desde la noche anterior se había sentido la persona más miserable del mundo. Misaki había salido corriendo. Él se había declarado y Misaki había salido corriendo. Misaki había huido de él. Misaki pensaba que él era tan patético que no se había conformado solo con rechazarle, sino que había decidido echar a correr.

Se sentía devastado. Creía que tenía esperanzas con Misaki y no había sido así. Misaki jamás querría estar con él, cuanto antes lo asimilara mejor.

Pasó el día encerrado en su habitación pues no tenía ganas de cruzarse con Misaki. Hiroki había ido a mediodía a verle, ya que le parecía extraño que no hubiera bajado a comer. Akihiko decidió mentir y decirle que estaba enfermo, tenía tan mal aspecto que Hiroki le creyó al instante. Su amigo se quedó a hacerle compañía un rato y le contó su cita con Nowaki, con quien al parecer había comenzado a salir de manera oficial. Akihiko se alegraba por su amigo, pero en ese momento no era capaz de exteriorizarlo.

Aquella noche se acostó pronto pero no consiguió dormirse. Eran las dos de la mañana cuando escuchó unos suaves golpes en su puerta. Pensó que era su imaginación, pero se volvieron a repetir al pasar unos segundos. Suspirando se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir. No se esperaba encontrarse con Misaki en pijama delante de su puerta. Se pellizcó disimuladamente para comprobar que no estaba soñando.

\- Ya sé que es tarde.- Comenzó a decir el estudiante y Akihiko notó que le temblaba la voz.- Pero no podía dormir porque...porque ayer no quise irme.- El escritor se sorprendió al escuchar eso y volvió a ilusionarse al instante.- Estaba muy nervioso y comencé a encontrarme muy mal. Lo siento.

\- ¿Nervioso por qué?

\- Es que yo jamás…- Comenzó a decir Misaki poniéndose cada vez más rojo.- ...yo jamás he estado con alguien. Ni siquiera he besado a alguien…

\- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó Akihiko enternecido ante la sinceridad del menor.

\- Me puse muy nervioso al pensar en que tú sí que has estado con gente y yo… yo no sé besar.- Misaki no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos, era muy vergonzoso todo aquello que estaba diciendo. Pero después de estar todo el día pensándolo, de tener esa conversación con Kane y no poder dormir, Misaki había decidido explicarle lo ocurrido a Usami.

\- ¿Eso significa que quieres intentarlo?- Preguntó Akihiko sonriendo de lado.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Besar?

\- Salir conmigo.- Dijo Akihiko riendo.- Bueno y besar también.

\- Sí, me gustaría intentarlo.- Asintió Misaki notando su cara arder. Akihiko, sin decir nada, le atrajo hacia él y le dio un beso.

\- No ha ido tan mal, ¿no?- Rió Akihiko suavemente.

\- Ha estado bien, Usagi-san. ¡Usami! Quería decir Usami, es que sigo muy nervioso…- Dijo Misaki haciendo reír al mayor.

\- Me gusta Usagi. Llámame Usagi-san.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiroki quería matar a alguien, concretamente a Kane Uchima. Era 22 de diciembre, el último día de clase antes de las vacaciones de Navidad y los alumnos del club de teatro debían representar la obra que llevaban ensayando desde septiembre. Todo iba bien hasta que Uchima había decidido no participar en la representación.

\- Este muchacho es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida.- Murmuró Hiroki frustrado.

\- Seguramente le ha entrado el pánico escénico.- Comentó Nowaki, quien había ido a ayudarle a preparar todo para la función.

\- Nada de eso.- Negó el profesor con gesto cabreado.- Me ha dicho que su personaje no está a la altura, que él se merece un papel más importante. Dice que quiere ser Bernarda Alba el muy…

\- ¿Qué papel tiene?

\- Mujer 3.- Respondió Hiroki.- Que no se queje tanto que tiene un par de frases.

\- Creo que deberías ir a hablar con él, Hiro-san.

\- ¡Ni hablar! No pienso ceder solo porque un niñato se haya puesto en modo diva.

\- La obra comenzará en una hora, ¿quién va a sustituirle?- Preguntó Nowaki.

\- Lo haré yo si es necesario.- Dijo el profesor y en ese momento apareció Kane por la puerta del salón de actos.- Por ahí viene el cabrito…

\- Kamijou-sensei, lo he estado pensando.- Comenzó a decir el estudiante mientras se acercaba a donde estaba la pareja.- Puedo conformarme con un rol menor, estoy dispuesto a interpretar a una de las hijas.

\- Nowaki, hoy es el día en que acabo en la cárcel por homicidio.

\- Tranquilo, Hiro-san.

\- Quiero lucirme, ¿qué hay de malo en eso, sensei? Me he depilado las piernas y todo.- Dijo Kane levantándose la pernera.- Mire que piernas más bonitas y ya verá cuando me ponga la falda…

\- Nadie va a fijarse en tus piernas, Uchima.

\- Eso ha sido cruel, sensei.

\- Te doy dos opciones.- Dijo Hiroki.- O interpretas a la mujer 3 o no sales en la obra. Tú decides.

\- ¿Y quién va a sustituirme?

\- Yo.

\- ¿Va a ponerse falda, sensei?- Preguntó Uchima sonriendo.- Decidido, no quiero salir en la obra, prefiero verle con falda.

\- Kane, ¿de verdad no vas a salir después de estar meses ensayando?- Preguntó Nowaki mientras agarraba del brazo a Hiroki para que no saltara sobre el estudiante.

\- Es una lástima, pero merezco ser el protagonista y voy a luchar por ello.

\- Uchima, no eres el único miembro de este club. Te ha tocado ser mujer 3 y harás ese papel, ya tendrás más suerte en la próxima obra.- Dijo Hiroki intentando controlar su enfado.

\- ¿Y cómo sé que usted no amañará el sorteo de los personajes en la próxima obra?- Dijo Kane arqueando una ceja y haciendo que el profesor se enfadara más.- Exijo que la próxima vez se haga ante notario.

\- Lárgate de aquí inmediatamente.- Dijo Hiroki apretando la mandíbula. Kane observó el rostro del profesor y decidió que ya había tentado demasiado a la suerte.

\- Mire, por esta vez interpretaré al personaje que me ha tocado, pero en la próxima…

\- Que te vayas ya a cambiarte, zopenco.- El estudiante se marchó dejando sola a la pareja.- Jamás he tenido tantas ganas de darle un puñetazo a alguien.

\- Hiro-san, la violencia nunca es la solución.

\- Pero sí un desahogo.

* * *

Se encontraba trabajando en su despacho con la esperanza de no pensar en las vacaciones. En los últimos años había pasado las navidades con su familia política pero con el divorcio las cosas habían cambiando y ese año no tenía ningún plan. Pensó en ir a visitar a su madre pero lo descartó enseguida, ya que su relación se había enfriado mucho tras la muerte de su padre. Pasaría las navidades en el internado junto con Nowaki y Tadao.

Shinobu entró en su despacho sin llamar y, tras cerrar la puerta, se acercó al mayor y se sentó sobre su regazo.

\- ¿No tienes que ir a ver la obra de teatro?

\- Nadie se dará cuenta de que no estoy.- Respondió el menor sonriendo.- Tenía ganas de verte.

\- Pues ya me has visto.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, viejo? Estás raro.- Comentó Shinobu frunciendo el ceño.

\- No es nada.- Suspiró Miyagi.- Ya sabes que no me gusta que te me acerques tanto en el despacho, cualquiera podría entrar y pillarnos.

\- Están todos en el dichoso teatro ese.- Dijo Shinobu y le comenzó a besar el cuello.- Relájate.

\- Shinobu-chin…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Contrólate, ya sabes que no quiero hacer nada hasta que cumplas los dieciocho.- Dijo Miyagi apartándole suavemente, haciendo que el otro frunciera el ceño.

\- ¿Todavía estás con eso?

\- Eres menor de edad.

\- ¡Es que no es justo! Tengo quince años, todavía falta mucho para…

\- Por favor, no me recuerdes tu edad.- Le pidió Miyagi.

\- ¿No me quieres, viejo?

\- Sabes perfectamente la respuesta.

\- ¡Pues a veces lo dudo!- Exclamó Shinobu poniéndose en pie y alejándose un poco de él.- Se supone que soy tu novio pero me tratas como a un crío. ¿Por qué no me deseas?

\- No es eso, ya te lo he explicado varias veces.- Dijo Miyagi con tono cansado.

\- Las parejas se acuestan, Miyagi.- Murmuró el menor.

\- Nosotros no. Ya te dije el tipo de pareja que somos.

\- ¡Pues no me vale!- Gritó Shinobu enfadado.- No quiero ser como mi abuela, no tenemos por qué esperar hasta el matrimonio.

\- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo, Shinobu-chin?

\- No, si es muy respetable, pero yo no lo quiero para mí.- Dijo Shinobu cruzándose de brazos.

\- Venga, no hagas un berrinche de esto.- Le dijo Miyagi.- No tendremos que esperar tanto, solo hasta que seas mayor de edad.

\- ¿Lo ves? Ya me estás tratando como a un crío.

\- Ven, Shinobu-chin.- Le dijo Miyagi tendiendo una mano. El rubio se lo pensó un momento pero finalmente se acercó al profesor, quien le rodeó con los brazos.- Ya sabes que yo te quiero mucho pero no puede ser. Ten paciencia, por favor.

\- Pero no soy tan pequeño.- Suspiró Shinobu.- Algunos de mi clase ya lo han hecho…

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Quién?

\- No seas cotilla, viejo.

\- Encima que me intereso por tus amistades…

\- Los de mi clase no son amigos míos.- Dijo Shinobu.

\- Ya lo sé, tus amigos son esos tres de último curso.- Comentó Miyagi sonriendo.- Te van mayores, ¿eh?

\- Qué tonto eres, viejo.- Rió el menor.- Te voy a echar de menos estas navidades. Se me va a hacer raro que no vengas a casa.

\- Bueno, estará el nuevo novio de tu hermana. No te enamores también de él.- Dijo Miyagi para molestarle. Shinobu resopló pero finalmente acabó riendo.

\- En verdad no tengo ganas de conocerle.

\- ¿Por qué? Será divertido, un nuevo cuñado…

\- Preferiría quedarme contigo a ir con mi familia.

\- Matarías del disgusto a tu madre si no vas en Navidad.- Dijo Miyagi.

\- Secuéstrame.- Shinobu posó sus manos en los hombros del mayor.

\- Sí, claro, un delito más para la lista.- Rió Miyagi.- Solo serán dos semanas y, además, es posible que me deje caer algún día por tu casa para felicitarle las fiestas a tus padres.

\- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó Shinobu ilusionado.

\- Claro.

\- Sí que le tienes cariño a mis padres.

\- En verdad es solo una excusa para verte.- Sonrió Miyagi para luego besarle.

* * *

Como cada día después de la cena, se reunieron los cuatro en el dormitorio de Shinobu y Misaki. Kane llevaba ya casi un cuarto de hora quejándose de la injusticia que se había cometido aquel día, seguía pensando que él debía haber sido el protagonista de la obra.

\- Han sido solo dos frases pero se ha podido apreciar los matices que les has dado.- Le dijo Satoru en un momento dado.

\- ¿Me estás vacilando, Sato-chan?

\- Un poco. Es que pareces un disco rayado.

\- Por cierto, Shinobu, ¿dónde estabas durante la obra?- Le preguntó Kane.- No te he visto entre el público.

\- No me encontraba muy bien y he decidido quedarme descansando.- Mintió el rubio.

\- Es una lástima que te hayas perdido las dos frases de Kane.- Dijo Satoru.- A mí me han cambiado la vida.

\- Una bromita más sobre mis dos frases y le digo a Kamijou que te gustaría unirte al club.

\- Kane, no serás capaz.

\- Yo creo que no ha estado tan mal.- Comentó Misaki.- Aunque deberías haber dejado que actuara Kamijou.

\- Pues sí, nos hemos quedado con las ganas de verle usando una falda.- Suspiró Kane.

\- Bueno, chicos, os dejo que he quedado.- Dijo Misaki poniéndose en pie.

\- ¿Ya vas a liarte con Usami?- Preguntó Kane sonriendo.

\- Le he dicho que me pasaría por su habitación para despedirme, el vuelo sale mañana muy temprano y no creo que me dé tiempo a verle.

\- Es posible que hoy te desvirgue.

\- ¡Qué burro eres, Kane!- Exclamó Satoru.

\- No digas tonterías.- Le dijo Misaki sonrojado.

\- A ver, lleváis tres meses juntos, creo que ya va siendo hora de que…

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

\- Ni tampoco tuyo, Sato-chan.

\- Chicos, dejad ya el temita.- Les dijo Misaki.

\- Estoy preocupado por vuestra relación.- Comentó Kane.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tan importante es el sexo?- Preguntó Shinobu y Kane le miró sorprendido.

\- ¡Por supuesto! El sexo es fundamental para que funcione una relación.

\- Kane, ¿qué sabrás tú?- Le dijo Satoru.

\- Me voy que llego tarde.- Dijo Misaki suspirando y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

\- Misa-chan.- Le llamó Kane haciendo que su amigo se girara a mirarle.- Piensa lo que te he dicho, aunque sea solo sexo oral…- Misaki no quiso escuchar más y salió en dirección a los dormitorios de los docentes. El camino se le hizo largo como cada vez que iba, tenía que andar lo más sigilosamente posible por si se cruzaba con algún profesor. Finalmente llegó a su destino sin ser descubierto. Llamó a la puerta y Akihiko rápidamente abrió.

\- Te estaba esperando.- Sonrió el escritor haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar.

\- Siento llegar un poco tarde, los chicos me han entretenido.

\- No te preocupes, Misaki.- Dijo Akihiko y ambos se sentaron sobre la cama del mayor.- Sé que me vas a volver a decir que no, pero si quieres puedo llevarte mañana al aeropuerto.

\- Usagi-san, sería raro que un profesor me llevara en coche. La gente sospecharía.

\- Entonces déjame pagarte un taxi. No me gusta que vayas solo y menos a esas horas.

\- Lo hago todos los años, no te preocupes.- Le sonrió Misaki.- Estaré bien.

\- No quiero alejarme de ti...dos semanas sin Misaki, no sé si podré soportarlo.- Le dijo Akihiko abrazándole.

\- No seas exagerado, Usagi-san.- Le dijo el menor sonrojado y dejándose abrazar.

\- Te quiero mucho, Misaki.

\- No digas esas cosas que me da vergüenza.

\- ¿Te da vergüenza que te quiera?

\- No, me da vergüenza que me lo digas.- Respondió Misaki y Akihiko le calló con un beso.

\- A mí no me da vergüenza decírtelo, así que tendrás que acostumbrarte.- Dijo el escritor después del beso.

\- Hablaremos todos los días, ¿verdad?- Le preguntó Misaki sin poder ocultar su sonrojo.

\- Por supuesto, hablaremos todo el tiempo que quieras.

\- Oye, ¿te puedo preguntar una cosa?- Dijo Misaki algo inseguro.

\- Claro.

\- Verás, es que Kane hoy ha dicho que...bueno, ya sabes como es él y ha dicho…- Akihiko le miraba atentamente ya que notaba que cada vez se estaba poniendo más nervioso.

\- Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?

\- Kane, bueno, todos en general, hablamos bastante sobre...sexo.- Dijo Misaki sin mirarle a los ojos y prácticamente susurrando la palabra "sexo".- Y...y sabe que tú y yo no…

\- Tranquilo, Misaki, soy yo, no tienes por qué estar nervioso.- Sonrió Akihiko para darle ánimos.

\- Da igual, no es importante.- Rió Misaki nervioso.- Será mejor que me vaya, mañana madrugo.

\- Misaki, no tenemos por qué hacer nada que tú no quieras. No tienes que sentirte obligado, de verdad.- Le dijo el escritor.- Cuando estés preparado lo haremos.

\- V-vale.- Asintió Misaki todavía nervioso y avergonzado. Akihiko se acercó a él, le acarició una mejilla y seguidamente le besó. Misaki correspondió el beso y se arrimó más a él.

\- Te voy a echar mucho de menos.- Le dijo el profesor cuando rompieron el beso.

\- Y yo a ti.- Dijo el menor en un susurro.

* * *

Hiroki llegó a casa de sus padres el día de nochebuena por la mañana. Saludó a sus padres y se dirigió a su habitación para dejar las maletas. Iban a ser unos días muy largos, aunque adoraba a sus padres había ocasiones en las que no conseguía entenderse con ellos. Solo esperaba que aquellas vacaciones fueran lo mejor posible, aunque sabía que eso iba a ser difícil. Todos los años pasaba fin de año con sus padres pero aquel año no iba a ser así, Nowaki y él habían quedado en pasar la nochevieja juntos. Todavía no había planeado cómo se lo iba a decir a su madre.

El día pasó con relativa calma hasta que llegó la hora de la cena. Akihiko había acudido para pasar la noche con ellos como hacía desde que se independizó. Hiroki no entendía como podía estar tan nervioso, ya era un adulto que vivía su propia vida y si no le apetecía quedarse todas las vacaciones con sus padres, no había nada que ellos pudieran decirle. Hiroki pensó que era el momento perfecto para decirlo pero su madre se le adelantó.

\- Bueno, Hiro-chan, ¿cuándo piensas casarte?- Le preguntó su madre y Akihiko le miró intentando disimular una sonrisa.

\- No tengo pensado hacerlo y lo sabes, mamá, mi carrera es lo primero.

\- Hiro-chan, no puedes pasarte la vida solo…

\- Mamá, no te preocupes por esas cosas.- Dijo Hiroki con tono cansado.

\- Tu madre se merece tener nietos.- Dijo su padre sin levantar la vista de su plato. Hiroki resopló.

\- ¿Por qué os metéis en mi vida? ¿Por qué no le decís lo mismo a Akihiko?

\- Porque Aki-chan es un famoso escritor y debe tener cuidado con quien se le acerca.- Le respondió su madre.- Además, su carrera es muy importante y cuantas menos distracciones tenga mejor.

\- ¡Ah, su carrera sí y la mía no!

\- Hiroki, nada de gritos en la mesa.- Dijo su padre sin prestar mucha atención.

\- Hiro-chan, tú solo es profesor.

\- Vale, mamá, me alegra saber que estás orgullosa de mí…

\- No me has entendido.- Suspiró su madre.

\- Bueno, que no pienso pasar nochevieja con vosotros.- Soltó Hiroki cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Hiro-chan!- Exclamó su madre sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué tontería es esa?- Dijo su padre.

\- Ya tengo planes.

\- ¿Con quién? ¿Quién es más importante que tu familia?

\- Mamá, por favor, no exageres que no es para tanto.- Dijo Hiroki suspirando.- He quedado con...un amigo.

\- ¿Con Aki-chan?

\- Mamá, tengo más amigos aparte de Akihiko.

\- Sí, claro.- Dijo el escritor riendo.

\- Hiro-chan, si tienes novia…

\- ¡Te juro que no tengo novia, mamá!

\- Doy fe.- Murmuró Akihiko.

\- Nada de gritos en la mesa, Hiroki.- Dijo su padre con tono cansado.

* * *

El nuevo novio de la hermana de Shinobu no le llegaba ni a las suelas del zapato a Miyagi. Shinobu no paraba de mirarle con odio y no entendía muy bien por qué. Gracias a ese hombre Miyagi se había divorciado, pero aún así no podía evitar odiarle.

Shinobu pasó toda la cena en silencio, no tenía ganas de participar en la conversación. Odiaba estar ahí, quería pasar las vacaciones con Miyagi y no con su familia. Shinobu observó a su padre, quien tampoco había hablado en toda la velada, estaba claro que no se encontraba feliz con la situación. Su padre todavía no le había perdonado a Risako su divorcio y que hubiera decidido traer a su nuevo novio a la cena de nochebuena no había hecho que la situación mejorara.

El novio de Risako se marchó antes de los postres, les había dicho a sus padres que pasaría a verles y se tenía que marchar pronto.

\- Papá, has estado muy callado.- Comentó Risako.

\- No tenía nada agradable que decir.

\- ¿Pero qué te ha parecido Keiji?

\- Hija, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de hacer el tonto y volver con Miyagi?

\- ¡No pienso volver con Miyagi!- Exclamó Risako enfadada.

\- Miyagi se merece a alguien mejor.- Dijo Shinobu. Su padre le miró sorprendido y luego asintió, gesto que cabreó todavía más a su hermana.

\- ¡Sois mi familia! ¡Deberíais poneros de mi parte!

\- Risako tiene razón.- Dijo su madre.- Somos su familia y debemos darle todo nuestro apoyo. Todos cometemos errores y Risako no es la excepción.

\- Eso está claro.- Murmuró Shinobu.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa conmigo?- Le preguntó Risako a Shinobu.

\- A mí nada.

\- ¿De verdad? Te has pasado toda la noche callado y cuando te has dignado a abrir la boca solo ha sido para meterte conmigo. ¿Tanto te afecta mi divorcio?

\- Ni te lo imaginas, lloro todas las noches.- Contestó Shinobu con tono sarcástico.

\- Ya es suficiente.- Dijo su madre dando un golpe en la mesa.- Todos queremos mucho a Miyagi pero no vamos a ponernos a discutir por…

\- Miyagi debería haber sido quien cenara con nosotros.- Le interrumpió su marido.- Y no ese Keiji.

\- Papá, te guste o no es mi novio.- Dijo Risako.- Además, estamos planeando casarnos el años que viene.

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- Cariño, tranquilizate.- Dijo la madre de Shinobu.

\- Yo no pienso ir a esa boda.- Murmuró el rubio.

\- ¿Serías capaz de no ir a la boda de tu hermana?- Le preguntó Risako claramente dolida.

\- Ya fui a una y todavía me dura el trauma.

\- ¡Shinobu, yo soy tu hermana!- Dijo Risako elevando la voz.- ¡Sé lo unido que estabas a Miyagi, pero tu hermana soy yo, no él!

\- ¡SILENCIO!- Gritó su padre poniéndose de pie.- ¡No habrá boda!

\- Papá, no puedes impedir…

\- Te has divorciado hace solo unos meses, no te vas a casar tan pronto.- Dijo su padre tajante.- ¿Acaso planeas divorciarte más veces?

\- Esta vez es distinto.- Dijo Risako.

\- Si quieres estar con el Keiji ese pues...bien, pero todavía es muy pronto para casarte con él.

\- Nos vamos a casar a principios de septiembre, te guste o no.

\- Justo un año después del divorcio.- Comentó su padre.

\- Ya lo hemos decidido y no hay marcha atrás.- Dijo Risako.

\- Pues muy bien.- Asintió el padre suspirando.- Te vas a ahorrar dos cubiertos, el mío y el de Shinobu. No queremos formar parte de eso.- Después de decir eso, se marchó dejando a Risako muy dolida. Shinobu imitó a su padre y salió del salón, mientras su madre consolaba a su hermana.

* * *

Sabía que Manami sospechaba algo. Desde que había llegado a Nueva York unos días antes, había estado muy enganchado a su móvil y había una razón para ello. Usagi-san no paraba de enviarle mensajes y Misaki se sentía incapaz de ignorarlos, es más, le encantaba recibirlos. No había pasado ni una semana y ya se moría de ganas de volver a ver a Usagi-san. Mensajes de texto, llamadas y videollamadas, nada parecía suficiente para la pareja. Se echaban de menos y necesitaban verse.

Misaki intentaba controlarse e ignorar de vez en cuando su móvil, pero siempre acababa pegado a él y Manami se había dado cuenta de eso. Misaki pensó que mientras fuera su cuñada la que sospechaba algo no pasaría nada, el problema era si esas sospechas llegaban a su hermano. Takahiro podía llegar a ser muy pesado si se le metía algo en la cabeza y si creía que Misaki tenía novia o algo de eso, sabía que le iba a hacer muchas preguntas.

Este no era el único asunto que Misaki tenía en mente, pues había decidido acostarse con Akihiko al volver de vacaciones. No sabía muy bien cómo se lo iba a decir pero sabía que quería hacerlo. Llevaba ya un tiempo pensando en ello pero le daba algo de miedo tener relaciones y eso era lo que le había hecho esperar tanto, bueno, eso y la vergüenza que le daría que Akihiko le viera desnudo. Solo de pensarlo se sonrojaba.

Había decidido no contarle nada de eso a Kane, porque le conocía y sabía que idearía algún plan absurdo para su primera vez y no quería que eso pasara. Ese era un asunto de dos, era algo entre Usagi-san y él.

Aquella noche Manami se acercó a su dormitorio para preguntarle si identificaba alguno de los calcetines que traía en la mano.

\- Creo que son de nii-chan.

\- Lo suponía.- Dijo Manami con una sonrisa. Misaki pensó que se iba a ir después de eso, pero su cuñada no hizo movimiento.- Te noto mucha más feliz.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí. Takahiro dice que es porque estás ilusionado por el viaje de final de curso.- Dijo Manami.- Pero yo creo que es por otra cosa.

\- No sé, yo creo que estoy como siempre.

\- ¿Cómo se llama él?- Preguntó su cuñada sin borrar la sonrisa.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quién?

\- Tu novio.- Misaki la miró sin dar crédito, ¿cómo era posible que pensara que tenía novio y no novia?

\- No sé de qué me hablas.- Dijo el menor con una risa nerviosa que le delató al instante.

\- No te preocupes, no le pienso decir nada a Takahiro.- Dijo Manami.- Pero si quieres hablar conmigo sobre eso o cualquier cosa, ya sabes, me tienes para lo que necesites.

\- Gracias, nee-chan.- Dijo Misaki algo avergonzado. Manami iba a irse cuando el menor volvió a hablar.- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? Es decir, que es un chico...¿tanto se me nota?

\- No es que se te note.- Respondió Manami riendo.- Es que vas a un internado solo de chicos y sé que solo os dejan salir en vacaciones, la probabilidad de que se tratara de un chico era muy alta.

\- Tiene sentido.- Murmuró Misaki pensativo. Manami se marchó al poco tiempo después y él se quedó pensando en lo largas que se le iba a hacer la semana que le quedaba de vacaciones.


	8. Chapter 8

Decidió ir unos días antes de que acabaran las vacaciones. Dejó su coche justo en la entrada y se dirigió algo nervioso, sin saber muy bien por qué, hacia la puerta. Le abrió su jefe y ex-suegro, quien sonrió al verle y le dejó pasar.

\- Me alegro de que te hayas decidido a venir.

\- Simplemente quería felicitarles las fiestas a su mujer y a usted.- Dijo Miyagi mientras seguía al hombre hacia el salón.

\- Mi mujer ha salido con Risako.

\- ¿Y Shinobu? Seguro que debe de estar estudiando.- Comentó el profesor intentando sonar lo más casual posible.

\- Está en su habitación. Se ha pasado prácticamente todas las vacaciones ahí encerrado.- Dijo su jefe.- ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

\- No, gracias, no me quedaré mucho tiempo.

\- En ese caso voy a decirle a Shinobu que baje a saludarte.

\- No, no se preocupe, ya subo yo.- Dijo Miyagi y sin esperar respuesta subió a la habitación del menor. Entró sin llamar y se encontró a Shinobu tumbado en la cama viendo una película en su portátil.- Shinobu-chin.

\- Viejo, ¿no sabes que hay que llamar a la puerta antes de entrar?- Dijo el rubio sonriendo.- Igual lo que querías era pillarme desnudo.

\- Eres un pequeño pervertido.- Rió Miyagi mientras Shinobu se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a él. El profesor le agarró y le levantó del suelo, Shinobu rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del otro y comenzó a besarle.

\- Te he echado de menos. Odio estar aquí.- Le susurró el menor después de dejar de besarle.- ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? Quiero quedarme contigo hasta que acaben las vacaciones.

\- Mi casa está hecha un asco, Shinobu-chin.

\- Yo te ayudaré a instalarte.

\- Shinobu, sólo tengo mi habitación montada. La de invitados aún no está lista…

\- Bueno, pues dormimos juntos.- Propuso Shinobu sonriendo. Miyagi suspiró y bajó suavemente al menor.

\- A tus padres no les hará gracia que te vengas conmigo.

\- ¡Mi padre te adora!

\- No grites.- Le pidió Miyagi en un susurro.

\- ¿Es que no quieres estar conmigo?

\- Claro que quiero, Shinobu-chin, pero tus padres apenas te ven y seguro que les gustará que pases todas las vacaciones con ellos.

\- Pues que no me hubieran metido en un internado.- Dijo Shinobu cruzándose de brazos. En ese momento su padre abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación.- Papá, ¿puedo pasar unos días con Miyagi?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y eso?- Preguntó su padre sorprendido.

\- Miyagi está solo y se acaba de mudar al piso nuevo.- Comenzó a decir el rubio con su mejor cara de niño bueno.- Podría ir a ayudarle con la mudanza y a hacerle compañía. Además, no me siento cómodo con Risako y…

\- Y su novio.- Asintió su padre suspirando.- Parece que no tenga casa… En fin, si no te importa llevarte a Shinobu, por mí no hay problema.

\- Pues entonces prepara tus cosas.- Le dijo Miyagi a Shinobu.- Te vienes conmigo.

\- ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!- Exclamó el menor y comenzó a meter rápidamente ropa en una maleta.

\- Te agradezco mucho que cuides tanto de mi Shinobu.

\- Para mí siempre es un placer.- Sonrió Miyagi.

\- Si en algún momento te cansas de él y quieres…

\- ¡Papá, Miyagi no se va a cansar de mí jamás!- Gritó Shinobu frunciendo el ceño.

\- Shinobu, no te enfades.- Le dijo su padre.- Pero a veces tienes un carácter…

\- A Miyagi le encanta mi carácter.

\- Hijo, eres un caso.

\- Ya estoy listo.- Anunció Shinobu arrastrando su maleta.- Vamos, Miyagi.

\- Deja, yo la llevaré.- Dijo Miyagi en intentó coger la maleta pero el menor la apartó rápidamente.

\- Puedo solo, no soy tan débil como crees.

\- No seas así, Shinobu-chin, yo solo quería ayudar.

\- Shinobu, pórtate bien.- Le dijo su padre.

\- Vámonos ya.- Metió prisa el estudiante con la intención de salir de su casa lo antes posible.

* * *

El hotel se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo no muy alejado de Tokio. El ambiente era muy rural y tranquilo, Hiroki lo había encontrado anunciado en una web de hoteles. En la web aseguraban que era uno de los hoteles más románticos de la zona, pero en ese momento Hiroki no era capaz de encontrar el romanticismo por ninguna parte.

\- Nowaki, te juro que en las fotos parecía mejor.- Murmuró el profesor mientras observaba la habitación que debía de haber sido renovada por última vez hacía más de sesenta años.

\- A mí me gusta, Hiro-san, ha sido una gran sorpresa. Muchas gracias por invitarme.- Dijo Nowaki sonriendo.

\- Es que no sabía qué regalarte por Navidad y, bueno, pensé que pasar fin de año juntos…

\- Hiro-san, te has puesto rojo.

\- ¡Cállate!

\- Muchas gracias, Hiro-san, me has hecho muy feliz.- Dijo Nowaki y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

\- Bueno, ¿qué te apetece hacer? Podemos hacer senderismo, aunque hace un poco de frío…- Comenzó a decir Hiroki para cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Y si no salimos de la habitación, Hiro-san?- Le susurró Nowaki abrazándole por la espalda.

\- No podemos pasarnos los dos días encerrados.- Respondió Hiroki algo sonrojado.- Habrá tiempo para todo.

\- Pero hemos estado una semana sin vernos.- Dijo Nowaki comenzando a besar el cuello del otro. Hiroki giró un poco la cabeza para darle mejor acceso y llevó su mano derecha al pelo del más alto. Se estaban dejando llevar cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y apareció una señora mayor cargando una gallina en brazos. La pareja se separó rápidamente e intentaron aparentar normalidad.

\- ¿Qué os parece la habitación? ¿Está todo a vuestro gusto?- Preguntó la mujer sonriendo.

\- Sí, está decorada con mucho encanto.- Comentó Nowaki haciendo que el profesor le mirara incrédulo.

\- ¿Y esa gallina?- Preguntó Hiroki.

\- Es la cena, quería presentárosla antes de...bueno, ya sabéis.- Respondió la señora sin borrar la sonrisa.

\- Bueno, pues un placer.- Dijo Hiroki fingiendo una sonrisa.

\- Se llama Betty.- Dijo la mujer y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.- Os dejo que os instaléis tranquilamente. La cena estará lista en un par de horas.

\- Nowaki, de verdad que lamento mucho haberte traído a este sitio.- Le dijo el profesor una vez se hubo marchado la señora.- Es horrible.

\- No está tan mal pero…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hiro-san, yo no quiero comerme a Betty.- Murmuró Nowaki con cara de lástima.

\- A mí también me da un poco de pena, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.- Suspiró Hiroki.- Así es la vida.

\- Lo sé, pero ahora que le hemos visto la cara…

\- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? Podemos pasar fin de año en el internado con tu padre.- Propuso Hiroki.

\- ¡No!- Exclamó Nowaki.- Te has tomado muchas molestias para organizar estos dos días juntos.

\- Sí, pero es que este sitio…

\- El sitio está bien. Un poco antiguo pero es acogedor, ¿no crees?

\- Muy bien.- Asintió Hiroki.- Pero como mañana nos presente a un cerdo, te juro que yo me largo de aquí.

\- Pobre Betty…

\- No pienses en eso.- Le dijo el profesor acercándose a él.- ¿Por dónde íbamos?- Hiroki sonrió levemente y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del menor, lo atrajo hacia él y comenzó a besarle. Se detuvo unos segundos después al notar lo tenso que estaba Nowaki.

\- Lo siento, Hiro-san, es que ya no me apetece…- Dijo el más alto sentándose en la cama.- No paro de pensar en Betty.

\- Maldita mujer…- Murmuró Hiroki con el ceño fruncido.

\- Será mejor que deshaga la maleta, al menos así me distraeré un poco.

\- No, espera.- Dijo el profesor decidido.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Hiro-san? Ya te he dicho que no es necesario que nos vayamos.

\- Ahora vengo.- Se limitó a decir el mayor para luego salir corriendo de la habitación.

Nowaki se quedó sentado en la cama esperando a que su pareja volviera, intentó no pensar en la pobre Betty pero le fue imposible. Poco tiempo después, Hiroki entró de manera brusca y con una gallina en brazos.

\- ¿Hiro-san?

\- ¡Nowaki, corre, coge nuestras maletas que nos tenemos que ir ya!- El aludido se puso de pie de un salto y obedeció a su novio.

\- Hiro-san, ¿por qué tienes a Betty?- Se atrevió a preguntar Nowaki una vez salieron de la habitación e iban recorriendo los pasillos del hotel lo más rápido posible.

\- Es evidente, la he secuestrado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Estabas a nada de echarte a llorar!- Exclamó Hiroki cuando ya estaban muy cerca de la salida.- ¡Y si tú lloras yo lloro!

\- ¡Oh, Hiro-san!- Dijo Nowaki con una sonrisa.- Eres muy tierno.

\- Cállate y salgamos de aquí cuanto antes.- Metió prisa el profesor. Justo cuando estaban cruzando la puerta, se escucharon unos gritos.

\- ¡Ladrones! ¡Se llevan a Chiqui!

\- ¿Cómo Chiqui?- Murmuró Hiroki frunciendo el ceño.

\- Hiro-san, creo que te has equivocado de gallina.

\- ¡Mierda!- Exclamó el mayor sin soltar al animal.- Bueno, al menos he salvado a una…

\- Ve sacando las llaves del coche, Hiro-san.

\- ¿Cómo? Por si no te has dado cuenta tengo las manos ocupadas.- Dijo Hiroki y Nowaki paró de correr, haciendo que el otro también parara. El menor comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos del profesor.- Date prisa que la señora cada vez está más cerca.

\- ¡Aquí están!- Exclamó Nowaki con las llaves ya en la mano. Ambos volvieron a correr hasta llegar al coche.- Sube, Hiro-san, ya está abierto.- Hiroki entró en el vehículo y dejó a la gallina en el asiento trasero mientras Nowaki se sentaba en el de copiloto.

\- Joder, como corre la vieja, deberían hacerla olímpica.- Comentó el profesor mientras se alejaban del hotel con el coche.

\- Hiro-san, ¿qué vamos a hacer con la gallina?

\- No lo he pensado.

\- De momento podemos llevarla al internado.- Propuso Nowaki.- Al menos hasta que le encontremos un hogar.

\- Dios.- Murmuró Hiroki sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Akihiko me va a matar cuando se entere de que he metido una gallina en su coche.

* * *

Pasaron toda la tarde organizando las cosas de Miyagi. Todavía les quedaban por vaciar muchas cajas, pero al menos ya habían colocado toda la ropa y todos los libros. Ambos se encontraban agotados, por lo que cenaron comida precocinada y se dirigieron a la cama. Shinobu se encontraba nervioso, que Miyagi hubiera aceptado dormir con él ya era todo un logro y no quería meter la pata. Si Miyagi se sentía a gusto compartiendo cama con él, querría repetir más veces. Shinobu se propuso no espantarle y para eso tenía que controlar sus impulsos, no podía insinuarse a Miyagi por mucho que quisiera, debía comportarse.

Shinobu se puso el pijama en el baño y cuando salió, Miyagi ya estaba dentro de la cama leyendo. Sin decir nada, Shinobu se acostó en el lado libre, lo más lejos posible del mayor.

\- ¿Tienes sueño?- Preguntó Miyagi sin apartar la vista del libro.

\- Un poco.

\- Entonces apagaré la luz.

\- No me molesta.- Dijo Shinobu y se puso de lado dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

\- Estás raro.- Dijo Miyagi acercándose un poco hacia él, haciendo que se tensara.- ¿Te has enfadado conmigo?

\- No, hoy no.

\- ¿Entonces qué te pasa?

\- No me pasa nada.

\- Ya.- Suspiró Miyagi y se alejó de nuevo, volviendo a su posición inicial.- Si estás incómodo puedo ir a dormir al sofá.

\- ¡No!- Exclamó Shinobu dándose la vuelta para mirarle.- ¡Quiero dormir contigo!

\- ¿Entonces por qué parece que no quieras estar aquí?- Preguntó el profesor.

\- ¡Porque me pones!

\- Shinobu-chin, no grites esas cosas que los vecinos…

\- Sé que no quieres hacer nada y no pienso insistir más, bueno, al menos por ahora.- Dijo Shinobu.- Pero me pones y si me acerco a ti seguro...seguro que se me pone dura, Miyagi.

\- Qué bestia eres.- Comentó Miyagi riendo. Shinobu desvió la vista avergonzado y el profesor tendió una mano hacia él.- Anda, ven y acércate. Durmamos abrazados.

\- ¿Es lo que quieres?- Preguntó Shinobu todavía sin mirarle.

\- Por supuesto.- Shinobu sonrió y se abrazó a él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.- Y no pasa nada si se te pone dura, Shinobu-chin, posiblemente a mí me pase lo mismo.

\- Si eso pasa y tú quieres, puedo…- Comenzó a decir Shinobu sonriendo de lado.

\- ¿Puedes qué?- Preguntó Miyagi arqueando una ceja.

\- Te la puedo chupar si quieres.- Después de decir eso, tanto Miyagi como Shinobu comenzaron a reír.

\- Ay, mi Shinobu-chin, que tiene las hormonas revueltas…

\- ¿Y de quién es la culpa?

\- ¿Mía?

\- Por supuesto.- Asintió Shinobu sin dejar de abrazarle.

\- Estoy pensando en cambiar de trabajo.- Dijo Miyagi llamando la atención del menor, quien levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

\- ¿Qué idiotez es esa? ¿No te gusta ser profesor?

\- No me gusta ser tu profesor.

\- ¿A qué viene eso ahora? ¿Qué tengo de malo?

\- Que no te veo como a un alumno.- Respondió Miyagi.- Creo que las cosas irían mejor entre nosotros si dejáramos de ser profesor y alumno.

\- Miyagi, entonces no nos veríamos.

\- Podríamos vernos durante las vacaciones.

\- ¡No!- Gritó Shinobu incorporándose y alejándose de él.- Ahora sí que me he enfadado, Miyagi.

\- Shinobu, cielo, ya es bastante grave que seas menor de edad, si a eso le sumamos que eres mi alumno…

\- Llevamos tres meses juntos y nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera lo sospechan.- Dijo Shinobu con enfado.- Solo tenemos que seguir así dos años más, entonces acabaré el instituto y…

\- ¿Y qué pasará?- Preguntó Miyagi suspirando.- ¿Crees que cambiarán las cosas?

\- ¡Pues sí!

\- Shinobu-chin, lo mejor será que me busque otro trabajo.

\- Vete a la sofá, Miyagi.

\- Pero no te enfades, simplemente hago lo que creo que es mejor para nosotros.- Le dijo el profesor intentando acercarse a él.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme!

\- Por favor, Shinobu…

\- A veces pienso que no quieres estar conmigo.- Dijo el menor con lágrimas en los ojos.- Y ahora me dices que no te gusta ser mi profesor…

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no quiero estar contigo? Y si he dicho eso es porque no me gusta ser tu profesor, me gusta ser tu novio.- Dijo Miyagi y Shinobu se abalanzó sobre él.- ¿Qué te pasa? Me estás asfixiando.

\- Eres mi novio.

\- Sí, lo soy.- Asintió el profesor extrañado.

\- Mi novio.

\- Sí, Shinobu-chin.

\- Mi novio que va a seguir trabajando en el internado.- Murmuró Shinobu sin soltarle y Miyagi suspiró cansado.- Al menos hasta que acabe el instituto.

\- Shinobu si alguien se entera…

\- Nadie lo hará.- Dijo el menor muy seguro.- Ni siquiera mis amigos lo saben.

\- Pero si lo supieran...

\- No pasaría nada, mis amigos saben guardar secretos, Miyagi.- Dijo Shinobu aflojando su agarre pero sin separarse del mayor.

\- Bueno, Kane es muy…

\- Kane será muchas cosas pero jamás lo contaría, mira, no ha dicho nada de lo de Misaki y…- Comenzó a decir el rubio y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo calló.

\- ¿El qué de Misaki?- Preguntó Miyagi con curiosidad.

\- Nada, olvida lo que he dicho.

\- Las parejas no deben tener secretos, Shinobu-chin…

\- Está bien, pero como se lo cuentes a alguien te juro que te mato.- Le amenazó Shinobu.

\- No diré nada, te lo prometo.

\- Misaki y Usami están liados.

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- No grites, piensa en los vecinos.

\- Pero...¿cómo?

\- Viejo, olvídate de ellos.

\- ¿Cómo voy a olvidarme? Con lo inocente que parece Misaki…

\- Todavía no lo han hecho.- Comentó Shinobu.

\- ¿No? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Miyagi.

\- Qué cotilla eres…

\- ¿Pero es algo formal o…

\- Están enamorados, si es eso a lo que te refieres.

\- Si tu padre se entera echará a los dos del internado.- Comentó Miyagi con preocupación.

\- Mi padre no se va a enterar.

\- Esperemos que no.- Dijo Miyagi.- Por cierto, ¿cómo es que no lo han hecho todavía?

\- No seas morboso, viejo.- Dijo Shinobu cerrando los ojos.- Buenas noches.

\- No te puedes dormir ahora, necesito detalles.- Le dijo el mayor pero el rubio le ignoró.

* * *

Las vacaciones llegaron a su fin y comenzó la vuelta a la rutina. Akihiko llegó la tarde de antes del comienzo de las clases con la esperanza de ver a Misaki lo antes posible. Acababa de entrar en su dormitorio cuando escuchó dos golpes en su puerta, pensando que sería Misaki fue corriendo a abrir.

\- Akihiko, ¿y esa cara de decepción?

\- Hiroki, ¿qué tal tu escapada romántica?- Preguntó el escritor colocándose en la puerta para bloquearle el paso.

\- Un desastre, pasamos fin de año aquí con Tadao.- Respondió Hiroki.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Digamos que el hotel no era de nuestro agrado.- Dijo el castaño suspirando.- Oye, ¿no me vas a dejar pasar?

\- ¿Para qué?

\- ¿Cómo que para qué? Pues para hablar con mi mejor amigo un rato.

\- La verdad es que estoy un poco cansado y ya me iba a acostar.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- ¿Tan pronto? ¿Te encuentras mal?

\- No, estoy bien, solo quiero dormir.

\- De acuerdo, Akihiko.- Asintió Hiroki.- Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.

\- Estoy bien, Hiroki, no te preocupes.- Dijo Akihiko.- Oye, ¿qué hicisteis con mi coche?

\- ¿Tu coche? ¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Hiroki con una risa nerviosa.

\- No sé, esperaba que me lo dijeras tú.

\- Akihiko, creo que debes tener fiebre o algo de eso.- Dijo Hiroki comenzando a alejarse de allí.

\- Hiroki, me gustaría saber por qué mi coche huele a granja.- Le dijo Akihiko con semblante serio.

\- ¿A granja? Anda, acuéstate que estás diciendo locuras.

\- Mira, no sé qué rollo tenéis Nowaki y tú pero mi coche huele a animal de granja. A saber qué habéis hecho en mi pobre coche. Lo habéis profanado.

\- Akihiko, estás obsesionado con tu coche.- Dijo Hiroki parando de andar.- Sé que es lo que más quieres en este mundo y sé lo mucho que te costó dejármelo, pero te juro que no hemos hecho nada raro con el coche, son solo imaginaciones tuyas.

\- Ahora mismo estoy cansado, pero quiero que mañana a primera hora de la mañana nos sentemos en mi coche y quiero que inspires profundamente, a ver si así tienes valor de seguir mintiéndome a la cara.- Dijo Akihiko sin relajar su postura.

\- ¡Que tu coche no huele a granja!

\- ¡Que sí que…- Comenzó a decir Akihiko pero se calló al ver aparecer a Misaki por el pasillo, por suerte Hiroki estaba de espaldas y no le vio. Misaki observó que su novio no estaba solo y retrocedió unos pasos para esconderse en una esquina.- Hiroki, de verdad que estoy cansado y no me apetece discutir, así que te espero mañana antes del desayuno en el parking.

\- No pienso ir a oler tu coche solo porque estés paranoico.

\- Buenas noches, Hiroki.

\- ¡Está bien!- Exclamó el castaño resoplando.- ¡Metí una gallina en tu coche!

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- Lo siento pero no me quedó otra, la cosa se nos complicó y…

\- No te mato porque te he cogido cariño, pero te juro que si fueras otra persona ya estarías enterrado junto a un árbol.

\- Te pagaré la tapicería.- Dijo Hiroki rápidamente.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Da igual, solo es un coche.- Dijo Akihiko sorprendiendo al otro.- Ya hablamos mañana, ¿vale?

\- Si que estás cansado…- Murmuró Hiroki.- Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches.

\- Creía que no se iría nunca.- Misaki salió de su escondite y caminó rápidamente hacia donde estaba el escritor.- ¿Qué ha pasado con tu coche?

\- Nada importante, no te preocupes.- Sonrió Akihiko y cogió de la mano al menor para guiarle hacia el interior de la habitación. Una vez estuvieron seguros en el dormitorio, comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, dos semanas habían sido demasiado tiempo alejados. En ese momento Misaki lo tuvo claro, quería acostarse con Akihiko y quería que fuera esa noche.- Te he echado mucho de menos, Misaki. Te quiero.

\- Yo también te he echado de menos.- Dijo Misaki algo sonrojado.

\- ¿Te lo has pasado bien con tu familia?

\- Me gusta estar con ellos pero faltabas tú.- Respondió Misaki y Akihiko volvió a besarle. Ambos se tumbaron en la cama sin dejar de besarse y el corazón de Misaki comenzó a acelerarse. Iban a hacerlo. Misaki llevó sus manos temblorosas al pecho del otro con la intención de desabrocharle la camisa, pero finalmente no se atrevió.

\- Se ha hecho un poco tarde, será mejor que me vaya.- Dijo Misaki separándose un poco de él.

\- Claro, debes de estar cansado después del viaje.- Asintió Akihiko algo apenado.- Nos veremos mañana.

\- Buenas noches.- Misaki se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta con rapidez. Salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar hacia su dormitorio. Lo había vuelto a hacer, había huido. ¿En verdad quería hacerlo? Sí, se moría de ganas por hacerlo con Usagi-san. ¿Entonces por qué se alejaba? Misaki no era capaz de comprenderse pero tenía una cosa clara; quería a Usagi-san.

Misaki dio media vuelta y corrió hasta llegar al dormitorio del profesor. Entró de manera brusca y sin llamar, sorprendiendo a su novio quien se estaba cambiando y no llevaba camisa. Akihiko le miró sorprendido y Misaki se ruborizó al ver el torso desnudo del mayor.

\- ¿Te has olvidado algo?- Preguntó el escritor al ver que el otro no decía nada. Misaki asintió y sin mirarle dio unos pasos hacia él.- ¿Estás bien, Misaki?

\- Usagi-san.- Murmuró el menor todavía sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.- Me gustaría…

\- Misaki, te veo nervioso, ¿quieres sentarte?- Dijo Akihiko con tono amable. Misaki negó y como no sabía muy bien cómo decirle que quería acostarse con él, decidió pasar a la acción. El menor, temblando ligeramente, comenzó a quitarse la camisa que llevaba, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Akihiko le miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada, simplemente acortó un poco la distancia que les separaba. Misaki tragó saliva y dio un paso al frente, quedando a escasos centímetros del mayor y, sin levantar la vista, colocó una mano en el abdomen de Akihiko.

\- Quieres hacerlo.- Susurró el profesor. No era una pregunta, Akihiko sabía muy bien qué le estaba tratando de decir Misaki. El menor ya se sentía preparado.

\- Solo si tu quieres…- Murmuró Misaki atreviéndose a mirar al otro a los ojos por primera vez desde que entró en la habitación. Akihiko sonrió de lado y le besó mientras le levantaba del suelo para llevarle hasta la cama. Misaki acariciaba la espalda del mayor con manos temblorosas mientras Akihiko no paraba de besarle, primero la boca, luego la barbilla seguida del cuello.

Misaki jamás había experimentado algo así y sintió pudor al ver que ya estaba duro y que Akihiko al estar sobre él debía haberlo notado. Se relajó un poco cuando Akihiko presionó su erección sobre su cadera.

\- No te imaginas las ganas que tenía de que llegara este momento.- Le susurró el mayor al oído. Misaki se puso todavía más duro al sentir el aliento de su novio en su oreja.- Te deseo.

Akihiko comenzó a lamer y morder los pezones del menor, provocando que éste se retorciera de placer y excitación, mientras que con una mano libre le acariciaba la entrepierna por encima del pantalón. Misaki sentía que se iba a volver loco y solo acababan de empezar.

\- Usagi-san.- Gimió suavemente cuando notó una mano deslizarse por debajo del pantalón y acariciar su miembro.

\- Paciencia, Misaki.- Le dijo Akihiko dándole unas suaves sacudidas para después sacar la mano de su entrepierna. Misaki protestó con un pequeño gruñido, cosa que hizo sonreír al mayor, quien le quitó de forma muy lenta el pantalón y la ropa interior, dejando a Misaki completamente desnudo.

\- No me mires.- Dijo Misaki con la cara roja.

\- ¿Por qué? Eres precioso.

\- Me da vergüenza.

\- Tranquilo, solo soy yo.- Le dijo Akihiko acariciando sus piernas.

\- Es porque eres tú que me da vergüenza.- Murmuró Misaki y Akihiko le besó suavemente. El escritor se incorporó un poco y se quitó el resto de la ropa.

\- Mira, Misaki, ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

\- No digas cosas vergonzosas.- Dijo Misaki y Akihiko rió levemente. El menor ya se encontraba más relajado, aunque le seguía preocupando lo que venía a continuación.

\- ¿Puedes abrirte un poco de piernas para mí?- Misaki desvió la vista muy avergonzado pero obedeció, exponiendo su entrada ante el mayor.- ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo?

\- Sí.

\- Si en algún momento cambias de opinión o no te sientes cómodo…

\- Simplemente hazlo, Usagi-san.- Akihiko asintió. Abrió un cajón de su mesita de noche y sacó un bote de lubricante. Untó sus dos dedos en él y lo acercó al agujero del castaño.

\- Está frío.- Dijo Misaki con una pequeña risa nerviosa.

\- No te preocupes, en nada te haré entrar en calor.- Ya tenía un dedo metido y al ver que Misaki no se quejaba, más bien al contrario, metió otro. Misaki lo estaba disfrutando, Akihiko podría haber pasado más tiempo preparando a su pareja, pero no podía esperar más. Volvió a coger el lubricante y se echó un poco sobre él y, sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a entrar poco a poco en el menor.- ¿Te hago daño?

\- No.- Negó Misaki.- ¿Ya está dentro?

\- Casi, ¿sigo?

\- Sí, sí.- Akihiko hizo caso a su novio y entró completamente en él. Esperó unos segundos a que se acostumbrara y, al no escuchar ningún tipo de queja, comenzó a dar embestidas, primero de manera suave y pausada, para luego seguir de manera más rápida y brusca.

Misaki lo disfrutó más de lo que había imaginado. Era cierto que al principio le dolió un poco, pero el dolor no duró mucho y pudo centrarse en disfrutar del placer que le daba su novio. Aquella noche durmieron abrazados en la cama del profesor, sintiéndose más felices que nunca.


	9. Chapter 9

Misaki amaneció en los brazos de su novio, quien seguía plácidamente dormido. Le observó un momento dormir y comenzó a acariciarle suavemente el pecho, cosa que hizo que el mayor se despertara con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

\- Mejor que nunca.- Respondió Misaki devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- Igual un poco adolorido, ¿no?

\- No, me siento bien, Usagi-san.

\- Me alegro.- Dijo el profesor dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Será mejor que me vaya. La gente no tardará mucho en despertarse.- Dijo Misaki incorporándose.

\- ¿Y si nos fugamos? Solos tú y yo.- Akihiko le agarró de la cintura para evitar que saliera de la cama.

\- Anda, no seas bobo.- Rió Misaki deshaciéndose de su agarre y comenzando a vestirse.- Espero que Shinobu no se haya dado cuenta de que no he dormido en mi cama.

\- Bueno, sabe lo nuestro.- Comentó Akihiko.

\- Ya, pero preferiría que no sepa que lo hemos hecho.- Dijo Misaki sonrojado, provocando que su novio sonriera.

\- ¿Por qué? Si por mí fuera lo diría por la megafonía del internado.

\- ¡No digas cosas tan vergonzosas!- Le dijo Misaki ya vestido.

\- Tengo ganas de volver a hacerte el amor.- Murmuró el escritor con semblante serio, haciendo que el menor se pusiera completamente rojo.

\- ¡Qué no digas cosas vergonzosas!

\- ¿Tú no tienes ganas?- Le preguntó Akihiko sonriendo de lado y conociendo perfectamente la respuesta. Misaki le miró sabiendo que lo único que intentaba era avergonzarle lo máximo posible, así que decidió ignorarle.- ¿Te vas a ir sin contestarme? Me quedaré muy triste pensando que no te gustó lo de anoche y que soy muy mal amante…

\- Usagi-san, sabes que eso no es cierto.- Le dijo Misaki sin mirarle y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Entonces lo disfrutaste?- Preguntó el mayor sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su cara.

\- ¡Qué sí, baka!- Misaki abrió la puerta y asomó ligeramente la cabeza para volver a cerrarla lo más rápido posible.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te ha visto alguien?

\- No, pero viene hacia aquí Kamijou.- Susurró un muy nervioso Misaki mientras Akihiko se vestía rápidamente.

\- Corre, escóndete en el baño.- Misaki obedeció sin rechistar y se metió en la bañera, siendo tapado por la cortina. Pocos segundos después se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

\- Hiroki, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?- Preguntó el escritor cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con su mejor amigo todavía puesto de pijama.

\- Mi baño se ha inundado por culpa de Nowaki y la dichosa gallina.- Respondió Hiroki adentrándose en la habitación sin esperar invitación.

\- ¿Está en tu dormitorio?

\- Sí, vaya noche hemos pasado.- Dijo suspirando.- Estos días la hemos tenido en el jardín porque el director no estaba, pero como ha vuelto y no quiere bichos en el internado…

\- Ya.

\- En fin, no te importa si uso tu baño, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Hiroki.

\- ¡No!- Exclamó Akihiko agarrándole del brazo para evitar que entrara al cuarto de baño.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

\- No puedes usar mi baño.

\- ¿Por qué? No me digas que todavía estás enfadado por lo de tu coche…

\- No, no es eso.

\- ¿Entonces?- Dijo Hiroki comenzando a impacientarse.

\- Que iba a ducharme yo.

\- ¿Y no puedes esperar a que mee? Me va a explotar la vejiga. Además, ya estás vestido. ¿Por qué demonios te has vestido antes de ducharte? Es una pérdida de tiempo y de energía.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a los baños del aulario?- Propuso Akihiko.

\- No pienso pasearme por todo el internado en pijama.- Sin decir nada más, Hiroki se metió en el baño rápidamente y cerró con pestillo para que el escritor no intentara entrar. Akihiko se quedó esperando algún grito por parte de su amigo al descubrir a Misaki, pero nunca llegó tal reacción.

\- ¿Lo ves? No ha sido para tanto.- Dijo Hiroki al salir del baño.- Ya te dejo tranquilo.

\- Vale. Adiós.

\- Estás raro.- Le dijo su amigo mientras cogía el pomo de la puerta y se disponía a salir.- Por cierto, ¿podrías acompañarme esta tarde a deshacerme de la gallina?

\- ¿La vas a matar?

\- ¡Claro que no! Simplemente la voy a llevar a un lugar mejor donde va a ser muy feliz.

\- Eso suena a muerte.

\- Que no. Nowaki ha encontrado una granja donde se harán cargo de ella.

\- Sí, de acuerdo, yo te acompaño a ti y a la gallina a donde quieras.- Le dijo Akihiko empujándole suavemente.- Venga, hasta luego.

\- Que sí, que ya me voy.- Le dijo su amigo para luego salir dando un portazo.

\- Ya se ha ido.- Anunció y Misaki salió del baño.

\- Me va el corazón a mil.

\- No te ha visto, ¿verdad?

\- No, estaba escondido detrás de la cortina.- Negó el menor.- Se ha hecho muy tarde, seguro que Shinobu ya se ha despertado.

\- Deja de preocuparte tanto por Shinobu y quédate conmigo.- Le pidió el mayor poniéndose delante de la puerta para evitar que saliese.

\- Usagi-san, no seas infantil.- Le dijo Misaki divertido por el comportamiento de su novio.

\- Aún no te has ido y ya te echo de menos…

\- Pero si me vas a dar clase en un par de horas.

\- Lo sé, pero no es lo mismo.- Djo Akihiko acercándose lentamente a él.- En clase no te puedo acariciar, ni besar...- Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del menor, se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.-...ni follar.

\- ¡Baka!- Gritó Misaki muerto de la vergüenza y empujando al profesor para alejarlo.- ¡No seas pervertido!

Finalmente Misaki se marchó de la habitación de su novio más tarde de lo que tenía previsto. Era consciente de que Shinobu ya estaría despierto y sabría que no había pasado la noche en su dormitorio. Se mentalizó para el interrogatorio al que le iba a someter el rubio y se decidió a abrir la puerta de la habitación que compartían. Lo que no esperó era encontrarse con Kane de pie sobre su cama y aplaudiendo mientras le miraba con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Ahí llega nuestro héroe!

\- Kane, le estás avergonzando.- Dijo Satoru, quien también se encontraba ahí.

\- Chicos, ¿qué hacéis aquí?- Preguntó Misaki cerrando la puerta y adentrándose en la habitación.

\- Shinobu nos ha avisado de que no has dormido aquí.- Respondió Kane sin borrar la sonrisa. Misaki miró a Shinobu sorprendido pero éste se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

\- Bueno, ¿dónde has dormido?- Preguntó Satoru.

\- Vaya pregunta más tonta. Está claro que Misa-chan esta noche no ha dormido mucho.

\- No sé a qué te refieres, Kane.- Dijo Misaki intentando aparentar normalidad.

\- ¡Claro que lo sabes!- Rió Kane.- Me refiero a que Usami te ha tenido a cuatro patas toda la noche.

\- Qué bestia eres.- Murmuró Satoru sin poder evitar reír.

\- ¿En verdad lo has hecho, Misaki?- Preguntó Shinobu con curiosidad, provocando que Misaki se pusiera completamente rojo. El castaño le miró un momento sin saber muy bien qué responder, finalmente asintió con la cabeza haciendo que Satoru le mirara sorprendido y que Kane soltara una carcajada.

\- ¡Queremos los detalles!

\- Kane, no seas morboso.- Le dijo Satoru.

\- ¿Duele mucho?- Preguntó Shinobu ignorando a sus dos amigos.

\- Al principio duele un poco pero pasa rápido.- Respondió Misaki con un hilo de voz y evitando hacer contacto visual.

\- ¿Y cómo la tiene?- Preguntó Kane haciendo que Misaki le mirara con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

\- Vale, Misa-chan, no te enfades.- Le dijo su amigo riendo.- No te apetece hablar de su pene, está bien, lo entiendo. ¿Qué tal la chupa?

\- Kane, suficiente.- Dijo Satoru acercándose a su amigo y tirando de él para que bajara de la cama del castaño.- Vamos a arreglarnos y dejemos a Misaki tranquilo.

\- Hoy en clase no podré pensar en otra cosa que no sea Usami metiéndotela.- Comentó Kane mientras Satoru le guiaba hacia la puerta.

\- Voy a ducharme.- Dijo Misaki suspirando una vez sus dos amigos se hubieron marchado.

\- ¿Y cómo fue?- Preguntó Shinobu sorprendiendo a su amigo.

\- Pues...agradable.

\- No, me refiero a cómo surgió. ¿Se te insinuó él?

\- En verdad me insinué yo o eso creo.- Respondió Misaki algo avergonzando al pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Bueno, pues como no se me da muy bien expresarme…me desnudé.

\- ¿Y funcionó?- Preguntó Shinobu sin cambiar su semblante serio, haciendo sentir incómodo a su amigo.

\- Sí.- El rubio se quedó pensativo y Misaki aprovechó su silencio para meterse en la ducha.

* * *

Nowaki llegó a la facultad puntual como siempre. Se encontraba cansado ya que no había dormido mucho la noche anterior por culpa de Chiqui, la gallina que había secuestrado Hiroki, pero eso no le importaba en absoluto. Lo importante era que Hiroki y él mantenían una relación formal desde hacía cuatro meses y si dormir con su pareja significaba dormir también con una gallina, él lo haría encantado.

Entró en el aula y se sentó junto a Yumi, su mejor amiga, quien se encontraba desplomada sobre el pupitre.

\- Debería ser ilegal tener clase a estas horas.- Dijo Yumi a modo de saludo.

\- Pero si son las diez de la mañana.- Comentó Nowaki con una sonrisa.

\- Por eso mismo. Por cierto, ¿tú cómo lo haces? ¿Cuál es tu secreto para tener tanta energía de buena mañana?

\- En verdad hoy me siento algo cansado, no he dormido mucho esta noche.

\- Es una de las desventajas de tener novio.- Dijo Yumi incorporándose y sentándose lo más recta que pudo.- Hoy haré la preinscripción para lo de EEUU, ¿quieres que lo hagamos juntos?

\- Es cierto, ya ni me acordaba de eso.- Dijo Nowaki sorprendiendo a su amiga.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¡Pero si llevamos desde que empezó la carrera hablando de eso!

\- Ya, pero creo que no me interesa tanto como antes.

\- ¿Es por tu Hiro-san?- Preguntó Yumi arqueando una ceja.

\- Dos años es mucho tiempo, Yumi.

\- ¿Eres consciente de lo mucho que avanzarías en esos dos años?- Preguntó su amiga sin poder creer las cosas que estaba diciendo Nowaki.- Si tu Hiro-san te quiere sabrá esperarte dos años.

\- No es tan sencillo.- Negó Nowaki.- Pueden pasar un montón de cosas en dos años y ya sabes lo mucho que me ha costado que Hiro-san se fije en mí…

\- Estás siendo tonto, Nowaki. ¿Acaso lo has hablado con él?

\- No, porque no voy a ir.- Respondió Nowaki cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿De verdad vas a desaprovechar una oportunidad única por un novio?

\- Es Hiro-san de quien estamos hablando.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Yo creo que tu querido Hiro-san estaría de acuerdo conmigo y no contigo.- Dijo Yumi suspirando.- No voy a insistir más porque ya eres mayorcito, pero por si te interesa el plazo acaba en diez días.

Nowaki se quedó pensativo después de aquella charla. No era que le diese igual su carrera, más bien al contrario. Se había esforzado mucho para llegar a donde estaba y pensaba continuar así, se había propuesto convertirse en un gran pediatra y eso iba a hacer. Pero en ese momento lo que más le importaba en el mundo era su novio. Todo giraba entorno a Hiro-san. Nowaki era consciente de lo muy enamorado que estaba y, que aunque Hiroki le quería, no lo hacía al mismo nivel, pero todo eso le daba igual. Lo único que le importaba a Nowaki era que las cosas fueran bien con Hiroki.

Por otro lado, llevaba soñando con ir a estudiar a EEUU desde que empezó la universidad. Yumi y él habían comentado en numerosas ocasiones lo maravillosos que iban a ser esos dos años en el extranjero. Pero las cosas venían como venían y en aquel momento Hiro-san era más importante que cualquier curso en EEUU.

\- Yo de ti haría la preinscripción.- Dijo Yumi cuando finalizaron las clases y se dirigían al metro.- Es decir, no es seguro que te cojan y en el caso de que lo hagan puedes decir que no. Pero imagínate que no la haces y en unos meses cambias de opinión.

\- Eso es cierto.- Asintió Nowaki pensativo.- Puedo echarla y si luego me admiten y no quiero ir, digo que no.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?- Preguntó Yumi sonriendo.- ¿Vienes conmigo a hacerla?

\- Es un sí a la preinscripción, por si más adelante me arrepiento, pero no es un sí a ir a EEUU.- Le dijo Nowaki.

\- ¡De acuerdo!- Exclamó Yumi emocionada.- ¡Vayamos a hacerla!

* * *

Si a Misaki le había funcionado a él también tenía que funcionarle. Shinobu había conseguido colarse en la habitación de Miyagi y se encontraba pensando en cómo sorprenderle. Tenía claro que iba a estar desnudo, lo que no conseguía era decidirse por la postura con la que le iba a recibir. ¿De pie apoyado casualmente en una pared? ¿La de Titanic? ¿Tumbado en la cama abierto de piernas? Igual esa última era demasiado directa.

Miró el reloj que tenía su novio en la mesita de noche. Shinobu calculaba que Miyagi llegaría en menos de cinco minutos, ya que esa era la hora en la que solía ir a su dormitorio después de las clases. El rubio se desnudó rápidamente y se tumbó sobre la cama adoptando la pose de Titanic. Su corazón latía con fuerza y notaba los nervios en el estómago, por lo que respiró profundamente durante unos segundos para relajarse. Observó su miembro flácido y se concentró en la idea de que Miyagi iba a verle desnudo, le ponía tanto pensar en ello que no tardó mucho en ponerse duro.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando Miyagi entró en su dormitorio, quedándose boquiabierto al ver a su novio completamente desnudo sobre su cama. Shinobu se sonrojó ligeramente cuando el profesor le observó de arriba a abajo.

\- Miyagi, píntame como a una de tus chicas francesas.- Dijo el menor intentando poner voz sensual. Aquella frase sacó del trance a Miyagi, haciéndole reaccionar.

\- Por favor, vístete.- Suspiró el profesor dándose media vuelta para no mirarle. Shinobu se incorporó con gesto preocupado, quedándose sentado sobre la cama y cogiendo un cojín para tapar su hombría.

\- Sólo quiero sentir que mi novio me desea.- Murmuró Shinobu con voz rota.- Creo que no pido tanto.

\- Ya te lo he explicado mil veces, Shinobu-chin.- Le dijo Miyagi sin girarse e intentando mantenerse calmado.- Te deseo, créeme que lo hago, pero no pienso hacer nada contigo hasta que cumplas los dieciocho.

\- No quiero esperar...- Dijo Shinobu rompiendo a llorar. Se sentía rechazado y humillado. En el fondo pensaba que el mayor al verle desnudo iba a lanzarse a sus brazos y a hacerle el amor en ese mismo instante. Había sido un idiota al pensar eso.

\- No, por favor, no llores.- Miyagi se dio la vuelta y corrió a abrazar a su novio, quien se agarró a él y comenzó a llorar en su pecho.- Cielo, no llores, no vale la pena.

\- Misaki y Usami lo hicieron anoche…

\- Y te ha dado envidia, ¿no?- Le dijo Miyagi acariciando su espalda desnuda. Shinobu asintió sin poder parar de llorar.- Ya nos llegará a nosotros, no te preocupes.

\- Todavía falta mucho...- Murmuró Shinobu.- ¿Y si no consigues aguantar y te vas con otro?

\- Shinobu, escúchame.- Dijo Miyagi con semblante serio y cogiéndole la cara con sus manos para obligarle a mirarle a los ojos.- Eso jamás. ¿Me has oído? Jamás te haría algo así.

\- Lo sé, pero a veces no puedo evitar tener ese tipo de pensamientos.

\- Shinobu-chin, te quiero. No lo dudes, ¿vale?- Dijo Miyagi secándole con los dedos las lágrimas.

\- Yo también te quiero.

\- ¿Ya estás más tranquilo?

\- Un poco.- Asintió Shinobu.- Aunque sigo queriendo hacerlo contigo…

\- Paciencia, cielo.

\- ¿Y si no llegamos hasta el final?- Propuso el rubio.- ¿Qué te parece? Si no la metes...

\- Si empezamos no creo que pueda parar.- Dijo Miyagi negando con la cabeza.

\- Solo una paja, Miyagi.- Pidió Shinobu apoyando su cabeza de nuevo en su pecho. El mayor le arropó y suspiró sin responder.- ¿No quieres?

\- No, Shinobu.

\- ¿Y si me hago una y tú me miras?

\- Que no.

\- ¿Y si tú te la haces y yo te miro?

\- No.

\- ¿Puedo verte desnudo?- Preguntó Shinobu alzando levemente su cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Miyagi le miró durante unos segundos de forma muy seria para después sonreír.

\- Estás muy salido, Shinobu-chin.

\- Tú me has visto desnudo…

\- No me he fijado.

\- Qué mentiroso, he visto como me mirabas.

\- Deberías vestirte, vas a coger frío.- Le dijo Miyagi de manera cariñosa.

\- Vísteme tú.

\- Eres un terrorista, Shinobu-chin.

* * *

Hiroki y Akihiko regresaron al internado ya entrada la noche. Habían ido a llevar a la gallina a una granja y el granjero les había entretenido más de lo que habían esperado. Hiroki estaba sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo. Akihiko siempre había sido muy paranoico con su coche, era lo que más quería y cuidaba en el mundo, por lo que a Hiroki le sorprendía que le hubiera perdonado tan fácilmente el haber metido una gallina en su deportivo y que, además, hubiera accedido a llevar a la gallina a la granja en su coche. No entendía qué era lo que le pasaba a su amigo, pero Akihiko estaba de muy buen humor.

Entraron en el edificio principal y se cruzaron con Kane, quien salía del comedor y se dirigía a los dormitorios, pero al ver a los profesores cambió de rumbo y se acercó a ellos.

\- Buenas noches, Kamijou-sensei.

\- ¿Qué haces por los pasillos?- Preguntó Hiroki sin mucho interés.

\- He bajado a por un poco de agua. Es bueno beber antes de ir a dormir.- Respondió el estudiante y miró con una sonrisa traviesa a Akihiko.- Yo me retiro ya. Hasta mañana, Kamijou-sensei. Buenas noches, pichabrava.

\- ¿Pichabrava?- Repitió Hiroki frunciendo el ceño mientras Kane se alejaba.- ¿Por qué diablos te ha llamado eso?

\- A saber, ese chaval es impredecible.- Se encogió de hombros el escritor.

\- Ya, pero siempre dice las cosas por algún motivo.- Dijo Hiroki pensativo.- Akihiko, ¿hay algo que debería saber?

\- No, nada.

\- De acuerdo.- Asintió Hiroki no muy convencido.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, Nowaki ya se encontraba en la cama leyendo los apuntes que había cogido aquel día. El menor sonrió al ver a su novio entrar y dejó a un lado sus papeles.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido?

\- Hemos dejado a Chiqui en la granja.- Se limitó a decir Hiroki mientras se desnudaba para ponerse el pijama.

\- ¿Estaba feliz?

\- No lo sé, Nowaki, sólo es una gallina.

\- Espero que sea feliz.- Dijo Nowaki sin apartar la mirada de su pareja.

\- Seguro que lo será.- Comentó Hiroki con el pijama ya puesto y listo para meterse en la cama.- ¿Qué tal el día? ¿Cómo han ido las clases?

\- Bien, como siempre.- Sonrió el menor echándose a un lado para hacerle hueco.

\- Me alegro.

\- Oye, Hiro-san, ¿qué opinas de estudiar en el extranjero?- Hiroki le miró sorprendido mientras se metía en la cama.

\- Depende.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De muchos factores.- Dijo Hiroki sin dejar de mirarle, como estudiando a qué venía toda esa conversación.- Pero en la mayoría de los casos suele ser una experiencia muy recomendable.

\- Entiendo.- Asintió Nowaki pensativo.

\- Hay oportunidades que sólo se presentan una vez en la vida y hay que saber aprovecharlas.

\- Vale, Hiro-san.- Dijo Nowaki dándose la vuelta para disponerse a dormir.

\- ¿Estás pensando en irte a estudiar fuera?- Preguntó Hiroki intentando que no se le notara el miedo que sentía en ese momento. La simple idea de estar lejos de Nowaki le resultaba insoportable.

\- No, es Yumi quien quiere irse a EEUU.- Respondió Nowaki sin mirarle.

\- Ah, me alegro por ella, va a aprender un montón.- Comentó Hiroki pero ya no obtuvo respuesta por parte de su pareja.

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Quería comentaros que el próximo tardaré en subirlo porque dentro de poco empiezan los exámenes y andaré liada. Aún así subiré el último capítulo de _Amistad_, porque como es el último no quiero dejarlo inacabado.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Un abrazo enorme!**


	10. Chapter 10

Febrero llegó y, con él, una de las fechas más románticas del año. San Valentín no era una celebración muy importante en el internado, pues sólo conseguía recordar a los alumnos lo aislados que estaban del mundo. Pero eso no era así para todos los estudiantes, había dos en concreto que se encontraban muy ilusionados con San Valentín. Uno de ellos era Shinobu.

Shinobu mantenía una relación en secreto con su profesor de matemáticas y ex-cuñado desde hacía cinco meses. Era la primera vez que tenía con quien pasar San Valentín y se encontraba bastante emocionado con la simple idea de pasar una velada romántica con Miyagi y, quién sabía, tal vez aquel día el mayor se dejaba llevar y conseguían hacerlo.

Shinobu le había propuesto cenar juntos pero Miyagi rechazó la oferta, pensó que llamaría mucho la atención que ambos no fuesen a cenar al comedor. Al ver la cara de cachorrito abandonado que le puso Shinobu, Miyagi decidió invitarle a su habitación aquella noche para ver una película lo cual hizo que el adolescente se ilusionara.

Shinobu se encontraba junto con sus amigos en la sala de ocio que había en uno de los edificios del internado. Se habían sentado en el sofá más apartado que había, los meses de frío solían relajarse allí, ya que no apetecía salir a los jardines.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque no me veo en eso, Kane.- Le dijo Satoru con el ceño fruncido.

\- No tienes de qué avergonzarte.

\- Kane, déjale.- Le dijo Shinobu.- No quiere.

\- Si yo lo digo por su bien.

\- Tú tampoco tienes pareja.- Dijo Satoru mirando a su amigo con semblante serio.- Ni Shinobu, ¿por qué no le creas un perfil de citas a él?

\- Porque Shinobu todavía es muy pequeño, ya se lo crearé llegado el momento.- Respondió Kane.

\- ¡Oye!- Exclamó Shinobu.

\- El amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas.- Comentó Misaki sonriendo.- No se puede forzar.

\- ¿A qué viene esa cursilada?- Preguntó Kane intentando no reír.

\- Yo diría que está emocionado por su cena romántica.- Dijo Satoru.

\- Misa-chan, escúchame, déjate de cursiladas y sé una fiera.- Dijo Kane sorprendiendo a los demás.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Misaki extrañado.

\- Sales con un hombre más mayor y con muchísima más experiencia que tú, no es bueno que caigáis en la monotonía.

\- Misaki, no le hagas caso.- Dijo Satoru.

\- Y sí, me refiero al sexo.

\- No entiendo lo que estás tratando de decirme.- Murmuró Misaki.

\- Pues que si no pruebas cosas nuevas en la cama se acabará aburriendo.- Dijo Kane.- Usami-sensei tiene pinta de haber hecho de todo, seguro que ha participado en alguna orgía.

\- ¡Hala!- Exclamó Satoru mientras Shinobu reía y Misaki miraba a Kane espantado.

\- ¿Tú crees? Digo yo que si Usagi-san se aburriera conmigo me lo diría, ¿no?

\- Pero no lo escuches.- Dijo Satoru.- Kane no ha tenido una relación en su vida, ¿qué sabrá él?

\- No habré estado con nadie pero tengo mucha cultura.- Se defendió Kane.

\- ¿Y qué debería hacer?- Preguntó Misaki con cara de preocupación.

\- Cambiar de amigos.- Dijo Shinobu ganándose un codazo por parte de Kane.

\- ¿A Usami qué le va?

\- No le respondas, Misaki.- Dijo Satoru.- Sólo quiere saberlo porque es un morboso.

\- Necesito toda la información posible para poder ayudar a mi amigo.

\- Cambiad de tema que por ahí viene Kamijou.- Dijo Shinobu.

\- Pero aquí no se acerca, seguro que ha entrado solo para ver a su querido Nowaki.

\- Bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer?- Dijo Misaki.- No quiero que Usagi-san me deje…

\- ¿Tienes esposas?

\- Kane, tu mente me inquieta.- Le dijo Satoru.

* * *

Nowaki no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Le habían admitido en el curso de EEUU y él tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero en aquel momento sólo podía pensar en Hiroki. Nowaki quería estar con él, la simple idea de estar dos años separado de él le parecía una auténtica tortura. Por otro lado, aquel curso era una oportunidad única que no se le iba a volver a presentar en la vida. En dos semanas se acababa el plazo para confirmar su asistencia al curso y todavía no lo había hablado con su novio.

Nowaki llevaba varios días queriendo sacar el tema pero nunca encontraba el momento oportuno. Aquel día era San Valentín y tenía planeado pasar la noche con Hiroki, quería que las cosas fueran bien por lo que decírselo aquel día quedaba completamente descartado.

Se encontraba en la sala de ocio cuando Hiroki entró por la puerta y, sin decir nada, se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá.

\- Qué asco de día.- Murmuró el profesor llamando la atención del menor.- Hoy un niño de primero se ha echado a llorar en clase, ¿tanto miedo doy? No, mejor no contestes.

\- Hiro-san a mí no me das miedo, me pareces adorable.- Le dijo Nowaki sonriendo. Hiroki fue a decir algo pero se escucharon gritos.

\- ¡KANE, ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO!- Hiroki alzó un poco la cabeza para ver de dónde provenían los gritos, al ver al grupo de amigos suspiró.

\- ¡Takahashi, no armes escándalo!- Le gritó Hiroki sin moverse del sitio, haciendo que todos miraran a Misaki, quien se puso rojo al ser el centro de atención.

\- En verdad sí que entiendo que un niño haya llorado, Hiro-san.- Comentó Nowaki riendo levemente.

\- He preparado algo especial para esta noche.- Susurró Hiroki cambiando de tema. El menor se emocionó al oír eso.

\- Me muero de ganas de que llegue esta noche.- Sonrió Nowaki.- Llevo toda la semana pensando en nuestra cita de hoy. Es nuestro primer San Valentín, ¿no estás emocionado?

\- Bueno, me apetece mucho.- Dijo Hiroki intentando que no se notara la emoción en su voz.- Además, quiero compensarte un poco el desastre de fin de año.

\- No fue tan mal, fue una anécdota más.

\- Eres un santo.- Murmuró el profesor.

\- ¡NI HABLAR, NO PIENSO HACER TAL COSA!

\- ¡TAKAHASHI!- Gritó Hiroki para después volver a dirigirse a Nowaki.- Y yo un demonio.

\- Sí, el demonio Kamijou.- Rió el menor.

* * *

La noche llegó y las tres parejas se reunieron para celebrar San Valentín. Misaki se encontraba intranquilo. Kane le había dicho que debía huir de la rutina si no quería que Akihiko se cansara de él. Misaki estaba enamorado del mayor, cada vez lo tenía más claro, y le creaba mucha inseguridad el saber que Akihiko había estado con varias personas antes que él y tenía donde comparar. El castaño temía no llegar al nivel y que Akihiko decidiera dejarle. Por aquel motivo Misaki tomó la decisión de hacer caso a su amigo y arriesgarse. Como no tenía esposas, aquella noche se puso un cinturón para usarlo con su novio en la cama. La sola idea hacía que quisiera morirse de la vergüenza.

Akihiko había preparado una especie de pícnic en el suelo de su habitación. No era nada muy sofisticado, pues Misaki le había pedido que no se gastara mucho dinero, pero al castaño todo le pareció perfecto.

Comenzaron a cenar mientras charlaban tranquilamente, de vez en cuando se decían alguna cursilada o se daban un pequeño beso. Ambos estaban encantados con la situación y se sentían muy afortunados de tener el uno al otro.

\- Tengo una buena noticia.- Sonrió Akihiko.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Cuál?- Preguntó Misaki con curiosidad.

\- Ya sabemos que profesores irán con vosotros al viaje de fin de curso.- El escritor se inclinó un poco hacia Misaki sin borrar la sonrisa de la cara.- Me he ofrecido voluntario.

\- ¿QUÉ?- Exclamó Misaki abrazándole.- ¡Usagi-san, eso es genial!

\- No podía dejar pasar una oportunidad así. Tú y yo por Italia.- Dijo el mayor sin poder ocultar su felicidad.- Nuestro primer viaje juntos.

\- ¡Tenemos que hacernos muchas fotos!- Dijo Misaki alegremente.- ¿Y quién más vendrá?

\- Viene también Hiroki.

\- Eso alegrará mucho a Kane.- Comentó el castaño riendo.

\- Y Yamaguchi.- Akihiko notó como Misaki borraba la sonrisa rápidamente.- Misaki, no te preocupes por él, no voy a permitir que nos amargue el viaje, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Lo sé, pero de todos los profesores que había…

\- Nadie quería ir.- Comentó Akihiko.- El director no nos puede obligar a ir, tiene que ser algo voluntario y si ningún profesor se presenta se cancela el viaje. Hiroki tampoco tenía muchas ganas de ir pero no quería que os quedarais sin ir a Italia, después me ofrecí yo de voluntario y finalmente aceptó Yamaguchi.

\- Es que no le soporto...- Murmuró Misaki cabizbajo.

\- No se ha vuelto a meter contigo, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Akihiko y Misaki negó con la cabeza.- Bien, porque como me entere de que te hace algo…

\- No te preocupes, Usagi-san, no me ha vuelto a decir nada.

* * *

Shinobu miró a Miyagi sorprendido, como si fuera una especie de aparición. El mayor le devolvió la mirada también extrañado, sin saber muy bien de qué iba la cosa.

\- A ver, ¿qué he hecho ahora?- Suspiró Miyagi al ver que Shinobu no cambiaba de expresión.

\- ¿_Tiburón_?- Dijo Shinobu cruzándose de brazos.- Cuando me propusiste ver una peli en San Valentín pensaba que te referías a _Titanic_…

\- ¿Casi tres horas para ver como se convierte en un cubito?- Interrumpió Miyagi.- Paso. Si quiero ver hielo me pongo _Frozen_.

\- O _Orgullo y Prejuicio_…

\- En esa ni se besan.

\- Vaya, no sabía que estaba saliendo con el Grinch de San Valentín.

\- Shinobu-chin, no te enfades.- Le dijo Miyagi dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Ya verás como esta te gusta.

Llevaban más de media hora de película y Miyagi miraba la pantalla con mucha atención y sin dejar de sonreír, mientras que Shinobu se encontraba más que aburrido. El menor no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que habían tenido esa mañana, Kane le había dicho a Misaki que tenía que ser más atrevido y él pensó que eso también se podía aplicar a su situación. Era cierto que ya había sido bastante atrevido, el mes anterior se había desnudado para recibir a Miyagi. La cosa no había ido bien y Shinobu creía saber el motivo; se había pasado de atrevido. Debía hacer algo atrevido pero hasta cierto límite. Se quedó un momento pensativo, planeando su próximo movimiento, y de repente recordó una escena de una película que había visto el verano anterior. Era un poco arriesgada pero sabía que Miyagi no se iba a enfadar.

Sin decir palabra, Shinobu llevó su mano a la entrepierna del mayor y comenzó a acariciarle por encima del pantalón. El rubio notó como Miyagi se ponía duro rápidamente y alzó la vista para encontrarse con el rostro sorprendido del profesor. Shinobu temió que Miyagi le diera un manotazo, pero el mayor no hacía movimiento. Aprovechando que Miyagi no le apartaba, Shinobu metió la mano por debajo del pantalón y de la ropa interior, agarrando su miembro y comenzando a masturbarlo mientras le besaba el cuello. Shinobu sonreía triunfante escuchando la voz ronca de Miyagi gemir, pero la victoria le duró poco.

\- No, no, no, no.- Dijo Miyagi apartándole la mano.- No podemos hacer este tipo de cosas y lo sabes.

\- Pero si te estaba gustando...- Murmuró Shinobu frustrado.

\- Sí, pero aún así no podemos hacerlo.

\- No le hacemos daño a nadie.

\- Shinobu, tienes dieciséis años.- Le dijo Miyagi con tono que ponía fin a la discusión.- En dos años te haré de todo, no te preocupes, pero mientras tanto…

\- A matarnos a pajas.- Dijo Shinobu cruzado de brazos y alejándose del mayor.

\- Exactamente.- Asintió el profesor.- Y no vuelvas a insistir más, no quiero ni tocamientos ni desnudos, ¿entendido?

\- Lo que tú digas.

\- Shinobu-chin, no te enfades…

\- No, si no me enfado. Anda, sigamos viendo esta película tan romántica.- Dijo Shinobu con tono cabreado, haciendo que el mayor suspirara.

* * *

Había llegado el momento, iban a hacerlo y Misaki debía tomar la iniciativa, no podía dejar que Akihiko pensara que su vida sexual era aburrida. Se tumbaron en la cama y comenzaron a besarse. En un momento dado, Misaki se puso a horcajadas sobre el mayor, quien sonrió sorprendido y le agarró del culo atrayéndole hacia él para besarle. Misaki con manos temblorosas pero seguras comenzó a desvestir al mayor, quien ansioso se quitó rápidamente la poca ropa que le quedaba. Akihiko intentó desnudar a Misaki, pero éste le paró las manos.

\- No, hoy mando yo, Usagi-san.- Susurró Misaki y se quitó el cinturón bajo la atenta mirada del profesor. Misaki miró a su novio con algo de nerviosismo mientras sujetaba el cinturón con sus dos manos.- Te voy a atar pero solo si quieres. Ya sé que quedaría mejor hacerlo sin pedirte permiso pero necesito asegurarme de que te parece bien.

\- Hazme lo que quieras.- Dijo Akihiko sonriendo enternecido por la actitud del menor. Misaki ató las dos manos del escritor al cabecero de la cama, para después comenzar a desnudarse bajo la atenta mirada del mayor. Una vez desnudo, volvió a ponerse a horcajadas sobre Akihiko, quien movió un poco las caderas para entrar en contacto con el estudiante.- Si no me echas un poco de lubricante te va a resultar incómodo.

\- ¿Mi saliva vale?- Preguntó Misaki algo sonrojado y Akihiko asintió sorprendido. Misaki se apartó un poco y se inclinó para comenzar a lamer el miembro de su novio. Era la primera vez que lo hacía pero se dejó guiar por su instinto y al escuchar los gemidos de Akihiko cogió más confianza.

\- Misaki, no voy a poder aguantar mucho más.- El menor sacó la hombría de su novio de la boca y comenzó a prepararse él solo para lo que venía a continuación.- Dios, Misaki, verte hacer eso me está volviendo loco.- El castaño no respondió, simplemente le miró a los ojos sonrojado. Cuando estuvo listo se sentó sobre el mayor, metiéndose lentamente el miembro de Akihiko.

* * *

Hiroki y Nowaki se besaban apasionadamente, como si hubieran estado días sin verse. Ya estaban prácticamente desnudos cuando Hiroki se separó de él.

\- Espera.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Hiro-san?- Preguntó Nowaki preocupado.

\- Quería que hoy fuera más romántico.- Dijo Hiroki algo avergonzado.- Por eso he dejado un montón de velas en la habitación pero no las he podido encender, ¿tienes un mechero?

\- No, Hiro-san, pero da igual…

\- No da igual, la atmósfera tiene que ser romántica.- Hiroki se levantó de la cama y se puso una bata para taparse.- Voy a pedirle un mechero a Akihiko, no tardo.

Hiroki salió corriendo de su habitación, tenía mucha prisa por volver junto a su amado. Recorrió el trozo de pasillo que separaba su habitación de la de su amigo y entró sin llamar, puesto que tenía mucha prisa. Toda la prisa se le fue cuando vio lo que estaba ocurriendo en la habitación de su mejor amigo. Jamás se hubiera podido preparar para lo que vio. Takahashi se encontraba desnudo, sin dejar de gemir y cabalgando a Akihiko, quien estaba atado al cabecero de la cama. Akihiko fue quien se dio cuenta de que les habían pillado, puesto que Misaki estaba de espaldas a la puerta. Al ver la expresión de susto en la cara de su novio, Misaki se giró y se encontró con la mirada horrorizada de su profesor de literatura. El estudiante, avergonzado, bajó de Akihiko, se cubrió con la sábana y le desató lo más rápido posible.

\- Hiroki, yo…- El nombrado le miró con una cara de enfado que jamás le había visto. Akihiko esperó a que comenzara a gritar pero simplemente se fue dando un portazo.

\- Hiro-san, estás pálido.- Cuando entró en su dormitorio Nowaki le miraba con preocupación. Hiroki se dejó caer sobre la cama y se pasó la mano por la cara.- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

\- Sí.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Ya no nos hablamos con Akihiko.- Dijo Hiroki con un hilo de voz.- Para nosotros está muerto, ¿entendido?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te ha hecho algo?- Preguntó Nowaki cada vez más preocupado.

\- Se está follando a Takahashi.

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Sé que dije que tardaría en subir el capítulo pero he sacado tiempo para escribir.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Un abrazo :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Misaki todavía no podía creer lo que le había ocurrido la noche anterior. ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte? Para una vez que decidía llevar él la iniciativa…qué mal le había salido la noche romántica. La interrupción de Kamijou les impidió acabar.

\- Es la tercera vez que suspiras.- Dijo Kane. Se encontraban en la habitación de Misaki y Shinobu y en cualquier momento iban a bajar a desayunar.- ¿Pensando en cierto profesor?

\- Sí, pero no en el que tú crees...- Murmuró sorprendiendo a los otros tres.

\- ¿Pasó algo anoche?- Preguntó Satoru con cierta preocupación.

\- Ya lo creo que sí.- Asintió Shinobu.- No esperaba que viniera a dormir y cuando lo hizo estaba muy alterado.

\- ¿Discutiste con Usami-sensei?

\- No, Satoru, fue algo mucho peor.- Sus tres amigos le miraban expectantes y con semblante serio. Misaki desvió la mirada ya que el solo hecho de pensar en lo ocurrido le daba mucha vergüenza.- Kamijou nos pilló mientras lo hacíamos.- Misaki levantó la vista cuando sus amigos no dijeron nada. Shinobu y Satoru se miraban entre ellos con mucha preocupación, mientras que Kane hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reírse. Pasaron unos segundos que para Misaki fueron eternos hasta que alguien se decidió a hablar.

\- Cuando os pilló, ¿estabais usando el cinturón?- Misaki asintió y Kane no pudo contener más la risa.

\- ¡No tiene gracia!- Le dijo Satoru.- Esto es grave.

\- Sí, les ha pillado un profesor.- Dijo Shinobu.- Si Kamijou se lo cuenta a mi padre…

\- ¿Tú crees que lo hará?- Preguntó Misaki angustiado.

\- No lo hará.- Dijo Kane dejando de reír.- Conozco muy bien a Kamijou y te aseguro que no dirá nada. Eso sí, prepárate.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- A Kamijou no le habrá hecho nada de gracia el asunto, así que a partir de ahora te dará mucho por culo y no en el sentido en que lo hace Usami.

\- ¡Qué burro eres!- Le dijo Satoru frunciendo el ceño.- No entiendo por qué somos amigos tuyos…

\- Es por mi carisma.- Le sonrió Kane.

\- ¿Creéis que estará cabreado?- Preguntó Misaki.- Ayer no puso buena cara pero no sabría decir si era de enfado…

\- ¿No dijo nada?- Preguntó Shinobu.

\- No, nos miró como si se le hubiera aparecido un fantasma y se marchó sin decir nada.

\- Joder, hubiera pagado millones por verle la cara.- Comentó Kane.

\- ¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mí?

\- Misa-chan, no te mortifiques. ¿Quieres que hable yo con Kamijou?

\- ¡No!- Exclamó Misaki rápidamente.- No te ofendas, Kane, pero tienes un don para sacar de quicio a Kamijou. Eres la última persona que quiero que hable con él sobre el tema.

\- Usami y Kamijou son muy amigos, ¿no?- Dijo Satoru.

\- Sí, desde pequeños.- Asintió Misaki.

\- Entonces dudo mucho que diga algo por respeto a esa amistad. Kamijou no querrá que Usami se meta en un lío.

\- Satoru tiene razón, así que no pienses más en eso.- Le dijo Shinobu a Misaki.

\- No es por hacerte sentir peor pero sabes que tenemos clase con Kamijou a primera hora, ¿no?- Le dijo Kane haciendo que Misaki volviera a agobiarse.

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡No puedo ir!- Exclamó el castaño.- ¡No soy capaz de mirarle a la cara!

\- ¿Por qué, Misa-chan?

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Me ha visto desnudo y...haciéndolo!- Le dijo Misaki a Kane.

\- Igual veros le puso cachondo.- Comentó Kane haciendo que Shinobu no pudiera contener la risa y que Satoru y Misaki le miraran como si estuviera loco.- Es posible que le ponga ese rollo, me apuesto lo que quieras a que salió corriendo porque estaba cachondo perdido y quería desahogarse con Nowaki.

\- Fantástico, Kane, gracias por esa imagen mental.- Le dijo Satoru con expresión seria.

\- De nada.

\- Será mejor que bajemos a desayunar.- Dijo Satoru mirando el reloj.- Y no te preocupes, Misaki, ya verás como todo el asunto no es para tanto.

* * *

Akihiko estaba preocupado. No porque pensara que Hiroki podía contarle lo que vio a alguien, sabía que a la única persona a la que se lo iba a contar era Nowaki y aquel joven no le preocupaba en absoluto. Akihiko confiaba en Nowaki, quien le preocupaba era Hiroki. Era consciente de que a su amigo no se le pasaría el enfado fácilmente. Hiroki desde principio de curso le había estado aconsejando que se alejara de Misaki y no hiciera ninguna estupidez. Él no se arrepentía de lo que tenía con Misaki, más bien al contrario, consideraba que el joven era lo mejor que le había pasado, pero sabía que Hiroki no lo iba a entender.

Iba caminando por el pasillo en dirección al comedor cuando se cruzó con Hiroki y Nowaki, quienes salían del dormitorio del mayor.

\- Hiroki.- Le llamó el escritor pero no recibió respuesta.- ¡Espera! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!

\- Hiro-san, no pierdes nada por escucharle.- Dijo Nowaki en voz baja haciendo que Hiroki le mirara cabreado.

\- Mi valioso tiempo.

\- Por favor, Hiroki, por nuestra amistad.- Dijo Akihiko agarrándole del brazo para que no se fuera, pero el profesor se deshizo del agarre de forma brusca.

\- Nowaki, dile a Usami que él y yo ya no somos amigos.

\- Hiroki…

\- Hiro-san, tenéis que hablar, yo puedo hacer de mediador.- Se ofreció Nowaki.

\- No hay nada de qué hablar. Vamos, Nowaki.

\- Hiroki, prácticamente somos hermanos.

\- Sí, somos como Caín y Abel.- Le dijo Hiroki mirándole por primera vez en toda la conversación.- Adivina quién eres tú.

\- Dime qué puedo hacer para que se te pase el enfado.- Suspiró Akihiko cansado de la situación.

\- No hay nada que puedas hacer.- Dijo Hiroki cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con gesto serio.- Confiaba en ti, creía que no te ibas a acercar a él y, mira por donde, te has acercado pero bien.

\- En ningún momento te dije…

\- ¡Era de sentido común!- Le interrumpió Hiroki con enfado, mientras Nowaki observaba la escena sin atreverse a intervenir.- Te hacía más listo…

\- Ya te lo dije, estoy enamorado de él.

\- ¿Aún sigues con esas?

\- Lo digo muy en serio, Hiroki, le amo.- Dijo Akihiko sin titubear haciendo que Hiroki frunciera más el ceño.- De hecho, voy a pedirle que viva conmigo al acabar el instituto.- Kamijou le miró con los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza.

\- Estás peor de lo que pensaba.- Sin decir nada más se marchó muy enfadado.

\- Dale tiempo, seguro que acaba entrando en razón.- Le dijo Nowaki con una débil sonrisa.

\- Eso espero, el idiota de tu novio me importa mucho.

\- Y tú a él, por eso sé que todo se va a solucionar.

* * *

Misaki recordaba pocas veces en las que se hubiera sentido tan incómodo como en ese momento. Kamijou se había pasado toda la clase lanzándole miradas de odio, mientras él evitaba hacer contacto visual a toda costa. Kane era quien le mantenía informado de si Kamijou le miraba con ganas de estrangularle o no. Para alivio de Misaki, el timbre sonó dando por finalizada la clase y él comenzó a recoger sus cosas con rapidez, con la esperanza de salir de allí lo antes posible. Pero aquel no iba a ser su día.

\- Takahashi, no te vayas que quiero hablar contigo.- Dijo Kamijou con cara de pocos amigos provocando que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del menor. Sentía que aquel era su fin. Kane y él esperaron a que todos se hubieran marchado.- Uchima, necesito hablar con tu amigo a solas. Cierra al salir.

\- Profesor, no tenía ni idea de que le iba el rollo voyeur.- Dijo Kane justo antes de salir. Misaki quiso matar a su amigo al ver como la expresión de Kamjou se endurecía más.

\- Vaya, Uchima sí que sabe lo vuestro.

\- Kamijou-sensei...- Comenzó a hablar un Misaki muy nervioso.

\- ¿De qué vas, Takahashi? ¿Es por su dinero? ¿Porque es famoso?- Preguntó Hiroki sorprendiendo al más joven, quien negó rápidamente con la cabeza.- ¿Por el morbo?

\- Nada de eso.

\- ¿Entonces qué es? ¿Qué coño buscas de Akihiko?- Preguntó el profesor asustando a Misaki, quien jamás le había visto así. Era cierto que le había visto miles de veces enfadado, pero siempre era otro tipo de enfado, un enfado de profesor. Kamijou no le estaba hablando como un profesor, sino como el mejor amigo de su novio, al cual no le había hecho nada de gracia descubrirles.- ¡Responde! ¿A QUÉ ESTÁS JUGANDO?

\- ¡Yo no busco nada!- Alzó la voz Misaki sorprendiendo al profesor.- Simplemente…

\- ¿Simplemente qué, Takahashi?

\- Simplemente le quiero.- Dijo Misaki con un hilo de voz y sin apartar la mirada del profesor. Hiroki le miró sorprendido y relajó su postura mientras suspiraba.

\- Vais a acabar provocándome una úlcera.- Miró al alumno con seriedad pero ya más calmado.- ¿Eres consciente de lo que hubiera pasado si en vez entrar yo lo hubiera hecho otra persona?

\- Sí, soy muy consciente de ello.- Asintió Misaki todavía nervioso.

\- ¿Y aún así estás dispuesto a seguir con la relación?

\- Sí. Yo no puedo estar sin él, sensei.- Confesó un muy avergonzado estudiante. Hiroki no dijo nada, se limitó a frotarse los ojos con su mano derecha. Misaki se sentía algo más tranquilo, por lo que decidió dejar las cosas claras.- Jamás le haré daño, le quiero demasiado.

\- ¿Quién lo sabe?

\- Kane, Satoru y Shinobu.

\- Nowaki y yo.- Murmuró Hiroki.- Ya son demasiadas personas. Takahashi, no lo puede saber nadie más, ¿entendido?

\- Sí, sensei.

\- Y si alguien más lo descubre tú debes negarlo todo hasta el final.- Dijo Hiroki con tono autoritario.- Venga, Takahashi, ya puedes irte, no quiero que llegues tarde a tu próxima clase.

* * *

La tarde ya estaba llegando a su fin y Miyagi se sentía muy cansado. Había pasado varias horas en su despacho corrigiendo exámenes, estaba ya harto y en lo único en que pensaba era en ver a Shinobu. Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron levantar la vista de los papeles.

\- Adelante.

\- Hola, ¿te pillo en mal momento?- Miyagi miró sorprendido a su ex-mujer, no la veía desde que firmaron los papeles del divorcio y no entendía muy bien qué hacía en su despacho.

\- No, para nada.

\- He venido a ver a mi padre y he decidido pasar a ver cómo estabas.- Sonrió Risako.

\- Pues aquí estoy, corrigiendo. ¿Tú cómo estás?

\- Bien, un poco liada.

\- Ya me imagino, Shinobu me ha contado que te casas.- Comentó Miyagi.

\- Sí, pero él se niega a venir a la boda.- Dijo Risako con una sonrisa amarga.- Te quiere más a ti que a mí.

\- No digas eso…

\- Es por eso que me gustaría pedirte un favor.- Risako sacó un sobre del bolso y se lo tendió a Miyagi.- Si tú vienes a mi boda seguro que Shinobu querrá venir.

\- Risako, soy tu ex-marido…- Dijo Miyagi cogiendo la invitación.

\- Te prometo que no será incómodo.

\- Claro que lo será, sólo esta conversación ya me hace sentir incómodo.- Dijo Miyagi y Risako se acercó más a él y le cogió la mano.

\- Por favor, quiero que mi hermanito esté en mi boda.

\- ¿Estás segura de casarte?- Preguntó Miyagi sin poder contenerse.- ¿No es un poco pronto? Es decir, tu último matrimonio no te salió muy bien…

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

\- Cierto, pero me preocupa que la vuelvas a cagar. Si estás bien con ese chico deberíais seguir tal y como estáis y si dentro de un año o año y medio decidís…- No pudo finalizar la frase porque Risako se abalanzó sobre él y le besó. Miyagi se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa pero a los pocos segundos se recuperó y apartó suavemente a su ex-pareja.- ¿Qué haces?

\- Necesitaba comprobar si aún sentía algo por ti.

\- Bueno, pues yo ahora mismo necesito que te marches.

\- Si tú me lo pides no me caso.- Le dijo Risako muy segura.

\- Cásate, por favor.- Miyagi se encontraba muy serio.- Y no te preocupes que yo estaré ahí para verlo. Ahora márchate.

* * *

No era el mejor momento y él lo sabía, pero no podía alargarlo más. Nowaki debía hablar con Hiroki sobre el curso en EEUU. El profesor ya no estaba tan enfadado como aquella mañana, pero aún así se quejaba de lo largo que había sido el día y se le notaba de mal humor.

\- ¿Te lo puedes creer?

\- Que dos personas se quieran es algo bonito, Hiro-san.

\- ¡Pero él es su estudiante!- Exclamó el mayor tumbándose en la cama derrotado.- En fin, no me apetece hablar más de ese par de idiotas enamorados.

\- De acuerdo, Hiro-san.- Asintió Nowaki sentándose en la cama. Hiroki le miró arqueando una ceja, su instinto le decía que algo iba mal.

\- Sea lo que sea dilo ya, por favor.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Hiro-san?

\- Llevas la palabra "problemas" escrita en la frente. Venga, suéltalo.

\- En verdad solo quiero pedirte tu opinión sobre un asunto.- Dijo Nowaki con cierto nerviosismo.

\- Está bien.- Dijo Hiroki más calmado.

\- Me han ofrecido una beca para irme a estudiar a EEUU dos años, pero no sé qué hacer.- Hiroki le miró un momento pensativo, comenzando a notar cierta presión en el pecho.

\- ¿Tú quieres ir?

\- Yo no quiero estar dos años alejado de ti, Hiro-san.

\- No pienses en mí, piensa en ti y en tu carrera. ¿Dónde crees que progresarías más? ¿Aquí o en EEUU?

\- El programa que ofrece EEUU es muy avanzando.- Respondió Nowaki mirándole con tristeza. Hiroki suspiró sabiendo que su relación tenía fecha de caducidad.

\- Pues entonces serías un tonto si no aprovecharas esta oportunidad.

\- ¿Pero y nosotros?

\- Olvídate de nosotros.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Piensa en tu carrera, en tu futuro. Eso es lo más importante.

\- No, Hiro-san, para mí lo más importante eres tú.- Dijo Nowaki mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.- Siempre lo has sido desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez.

\- Debes irte, Nowaki.- Hiroki intentaba que no le fallara la voz, pero cada vez le costaba más.- Jamás me perdonaría que rechazaras una oportunidad así por mi culpa.

\- Son dos años.- A Nowaki se le comenzaron a escapar las lágrimas y Hiroki sentía que él también se iba a echar a llorar en cualquier momento.- Dos años sin ti…

\- Iré a visitarte en vacaciones.- Le dijo Hiroki abrazándole.- Y hablaremos todos los días. Pero tienes que irte, ¿de acuerdo? No te puedes quedar.

\- Hiro-san, por ti lo dejaría todo.

\- No digas tonterías.- Le dijo el profesor sin soltarle.- Que no es el fin del mundo.

\- Te amo, Hiro-san.

\- Y yo a ti.- Dijo Hiroki sintiendo como le faltaba nada para romper a llorar.- Por eso tienes que irte. Vete y conviértete en un gran médico.

Nowaki se durmió poco tiempo después, se encontraba agotado tanto emocional como físicamente. Hiroki le observaba dormir sin poder contener las lágrimas. No iba a soportar el estar dos años separado de él, iba a ser muy duro pero sabía que eso era lo mejor para el menor. ¿Y si se iba y ya no volvía? ¿Y si se olvidaba de él? ¿Y si conocía a alguien más interesante y con mejor humor? Eso le destrozaría, pero quería tanto a Nowaki que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a él si eso era lo mejor para el estudiante. Hiroki se inclinó para darle un suave beso en los labios.

\- Yo por ti también lo dejaría todo.

* * *

Finalmente se decidió a contarle a Shinobu lo ocurrido. Llevaba varias horas pensando en si debía decirle a su pareja que Risako le había besado o no. Sabía que Shinobu se llevaba mal con su hermana, que la odiaba, y lo último que quería era echar más leña al fuego, pero si no se lo contaba y Shinobu se enteraba por otros del beso… sería hombre muerto.

Entró en la habitación y vio con satisfacción que Shinobu se encontraba solo. Takahashi debía estar con Usami. El rubio le sonrió y le indicó con una mano que se sentara a su lado en la cama.

\- Tengo un cotilleo.- Dijo Shinobu sabiendo lo cotilla que era su pareja.

\- Yo también, pero no te va a hacer gracia.- El menor le miró extrañado.- Hoy ha venido a verme tu hermana.

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- Tranquilo, Shinobu-chin.

\- ¿Y qué quería esa?- Preguntó Shinobu con cara de asco.

\- Ha venido a invitarme a su boda.

\- ¡SERÁ DESGRACIADA!- Exclamó Shinobu indignado.- ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE?

\- Shinobu-chin, relájate, no me he ofendido.- Mintió Miyagi. La verdad era que le había parecido de mal gusto que su ex-mujer le invitara a su boda.

\- ¡Pues deberías!

\- Necesito que te tranquilices porque eso no es todo.- Dijo Miyagi y Shinobu le miró con mucha atención.- Si te cuento esto es para evitar futuros malentendidos, quiero que sepas que para mí no ha significado nada, es más, me ha desagradado.

\- ¡Oh, dios mío!- Shinobu se echó a llorar de forma dramática.- ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO, VIEJO? ¡CON MI HERMANA!

\- Shinobu, por favor…

\- ¡TE ODIO!

\- ¡No sé qué idea te acabas de hacer pero no ha pasado nada!- Gritó Miyagi intentando tranquilizar al menor.- ¡Ella me ha besado y yo la he rechazado!

\- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó Shinobu secándose las lágrimas.

\- Te lo juro. Y la he echado de mi despacho.

\- ¿Y no le has pegado?

\- Shinobu-chin, por favor, ¿cómo voy a pegarle a tu hermana?- Dijo Miyagi escandalizado.

\- Pues con la mano abierta.

\- Venga, deja de decir tonterías y ven aquí.- Miyagi extendió los brazos y Shinobu se dejó arropar en su pecho. El profesor fue a besarle pero el rubio le esquivó.- ¿Y eso?

\- Es que has besado a mi hermana y ahora me da asco besarte.- Se sinceró Shinobu haciendo que Miyagi riera suavemente.

\- Mira que eres bobo a veces…

\- Te prometo que mañana ya te besaré, pero te tienes que lavar la boca muy bien.

\- Bueno, ¿cuál era ese cotilleo?

\- Ya ni me acordaba. Anoche Kamijou pilló a Misaki y a Usami follando.- Miyagi miró a Shinobu con los ojos como platos.- ¿Quieres más detalles?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Cuando les pilló Usami estaba atado con un cinturón al cabecero de la cama.- Dijo Shinobu y ambos rieron.

\- Qué fuerte.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es fuerte?

\- ¿Qué?- Quiso saber el mayor.

\- Que algunos incluso usen cinturones y que nosotros no hagamos nada.- Dijo Shinobu haciendo un puchero.

\- Ya tardabas en sacar el tema.- Suspiró Miyagi.

\- Es que no lo puedo evitar.

\- Ya lo sé, cielo.

* * *

Misaki volvía de la habitación de Akihiko. Ya era muy tarde por lo que iba haciendo el menor ruido posible, si le descubrían a esas horas por el pasillo de las habitaciones de los profesores estaría en problemas. Ya estaba a punto de salir al hall cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Misaki se asustó al sentir que alguien le había pillado, pero se asustó todavía más al ver de quién se trataba.

\- ¿Dónde vas, Takahashi?- Preguntó Yamaguchi haciendo presión en su hombro.- O mejor dicho, ¿de dónde vienes?

\- Yo…

\- ¿De hacerle una visita a Usami?

\- No sé de qué me habla...- Comenzó a decir Misaki pero se calló cuando el profesor le acorraló contra la pared.

\- Yo creo que sí lo sabes. Hace meses que os observo, sois muy obvios.- Dijo Yamaguchi.

\- Se está equivocando.

\- Cállate, niñato.- Le dijo el profesor al oído.- Me preguntó qué dirá el director si se entera de esto…

\- Sensei, de verdad que no…

-…o que pensará tu hermano si descubre que te acuestas con un profesor.- Misaki sentía mucho miedo. Aquel profesor siempre le había inspirado cierto temor, pero en aquel momento tenía ojos de loco y Misaki pensó que aquel hombre era capaz de cualquier cosa.- Escúchame bien, Takahashi. Si quieres que me mantenga calladito será mejor que hagas lo que yo te diga, ¿entendido?- Misaki asintió suavemente.- Aléjate de Usami, ignórale, no le hables, ni le mires. Si os veo juntos lo contaré todo y no solo al director y a tu hermano, también me encargaré de que lo sepa todo el mundo. ¿Crees que cuando la gente sepa que se ha follado a su alumno menor de edad le seguirán comprando libros? Claro que no, le habrás arruinado su brillante carrera.- Yamaguchi soltó al estudiante, quien temblaba de forma descontrolada.- Y ni se te ocurra contarle esto a nadie.

El profesor se marchó dejando a Misaki en aquel pasillo. El estudiante, todavía temblando, se echó a llorar angustiado. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía continuar saliendo con Usagi-san, se había acabado todo por culpa del idiota de Yamaguchi y no podía pedir ayuda porque si se lo contaba a alguien…no podía arriesgarse.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que aquella escena había sido presenciada por una tercera persona que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. Ha sido un poco más dramático de lo normal pero no os preocupéis que el humor no tardará mucho en volver. Tenía planeado subir el capítulo el miércoles pero he podido acabarlo antes. Intentaré no tardar mucho con el siguiente aunque no prometo nada.**

**Muchas gracias por leer. Se agradecen vuestras opiniones.**

**P.D: Como ya finalicé el de _Amistad _he comenzado un fic nuevo de la pareja egoísta que se llama _Una familia de tres._ Por si os interesa.**

**Un abrazo :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Había madrugado, cosa rara en él. De normal solía despertarse diez minutos antes de que comenzara la primera clase, ni siquiera desayunaba porque prefería quedarse más tiempo en la cama. Pero aquel día tenía un buen motivo para levantarse temprano. Llamó a la puerta y le abrió un sorprendido Shinobu todavía en pijama y con el pelo revuelto.

\- Viejo, ¿quién ha muerto?

\- ¿Estás solo?- Preguntó Miyagi y Shinobu asintió dejándole pasar.- ¿Y Misaki?

\- No lo sé, cuando me he despertado ya no estaba.- Respondió Shinobu frotándose los ojos.- Si no fuera porque anoche le oí llegar poco después de que tú te marcharas, pensaría que no ha dormido aquí.

\- Anoche pasó algo.- Dijo Miyagi con semblante serio. El menor le miró con el ceño fruncido y, sin decir nada, cogió la almohada de su cama y le dio con todas sus fuerzas en la cara.- ¡Shinobu-chin!

\- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE ANOCHE?

\- ¿Por qué siempre piensas lo peor?- Preguntó el profesor suspirando.- Anoche, cuando volvía a mi dormitorio, vi a Yamaguchi amenazar a Misaki.

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo Shinobu mirándole con los ojos como platos.

\- No me gusta como pinta la cosa. Yamaguchi lo sabe y le ha dicho que si no se aleja de Usami se lo contará a todo el mundo, incluido su hermano.

\- ¿Y tú qué hiciste? ¿Le partiste la cara?

\- Ganas no me faltaron pero no podía, lo último que quería era armar un escándalo. Es mejor calmarse y pensar una solución, Shinobu-chin.

\- ¿Y qué has pensado?

\- Yo se lo contaría a Usami, es decir, a mí me gustaría saberlo.- Dijo Miyagi encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Entonces se lo vas a contar?

\- ¿Yo? No, ni hablar.- Negó Miyagi.- No quiero que sepa que sé lo suyo con Misaki.

\- Tengo que contárselo a los chicos.- Dijo Shinobu pensativo.- Pobre Misaki…

\- Sí, anoche no paraba de llorar.

\- ¿Y TÚ NO LE CONSOLASTE, INSENSIBLE DE MIERDA?

\- Shinobu-chin, no te pongas así. ¿Qué querías que le dijera? No puedo decirle que lo sé porque salgo contigo y que me parece bien. No quiero que nos descubran y toda precaución es poca.

\- Eres un paranoico, Miyagi.- Dijo Shinobu.- Bueno, vete ya que tengo que ducharme, a no ser que quieras enjabonarme tú…

\- Te veo en clase.- Se despidió Miyagi para, por primera vez en todo el curso, bajar a desayunar.

Shinobu ya estaba listo cuando sus dos amigos aparecieron como hacían todas las mañanas.

\- ¡Buenos días, gente!- Entró Kane en el dormitorio seguido por Satoru.- ¿Misaki está en el baño?

\- No, cuando me he despertado ya se había ido.

\- ¿Y eso?- Preguntó Satoru.

\- Chicos, hay algo que os tengo que contar.- Dijo Shinobu con expresión seria.

\- ¿Vas a salir del armario?- Dijo Kane.

\- No, no es eso. Se trata de Misaki.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Quiso saber Satoru con preocupación.

\- Yamaguchi le ha amenazado.

\- ¡Hijo de…

\- Esa boca, Kane.- Le interrumpió Satoru para luego dirigirse al menor.- ¿Le ha amenazado? ¿Por qué?

\- Por lo visto sabe que está con Usami y le ha dicho que o se aleja de él o se lo contará a todo el mundo.- Respondió Shinobu.- Chicos, tenemos que hacer algo.

\- ¿Y cómo está Misaki?- Preguntó Satoru.- ¿Qué te ha dicho exactamente?

\- No le he visto, no ha sido él quien me lo ha contado pero os aseguro que la fuente es muy fiable.

\- Escuchad, tengo una idea.- Dijo Kane con tono serio.- Nos encapuchamos, nos colamos esta noche en su habitación y le damos de hostias hasta que no respire.

\- Vale, ¿alguna idea más que no acabe en asesinato?- Dijo Satoru.

\- ¿Y si se lo decimos a Usami?- Propuso Shinobu.

\- En esa opción Yamaguchi también acaba muerto.- Murmuró Kane pensativo.- Necesitamos a alguien que le acojone. Usami lo haría, sin duda, pero estoy seguro de que se dejaría llevar por la rabia y sería peor el remedio que la enfermedad. No nos interesa que despidan a Usami.

\- Nosotros tres no acojonamos. Solo conseguiremos empeorar la situación.- Comentó Satoru.

\- Tiene que ser alguien con dos dedos de frente, que acojone y que sepa que Misaki y Usami follan.- Dijo Kane sonriendo.- Creo que está claro quién va a ser nuestro héroe.

\- Debes estar de broma.- Le dijo Satoru.

\- No creo que sea buena idea...- Murmuró Shinobu.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no hace ni 48h que se enteró y no le hizo nada de gracia.- Respondió Satoru cruzándose de brazos.- Kamijou no es una opción.

\- Bueno, ya lo veremos.

\- No, Kane, no se lo puedes contar a Kamijou.- Dijo Shinobu.- Cuanto menos gente sepa esto mejor.

\- Kamijou no dirá nada a nadie.- Dijo Kane.

\- Eso no lo sabes.

\- Shinobu, ¿no confías en Kamijou?

\- No.

\- Yo estoy con Shinobu en esto.- Dijo Satoru. Kane les miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Sabéis que no os voy a hacer ni caso, ¿verdad?

\- Kane, no puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana siempre.- Le dijo Satoru.

\- ¿Queréis ayudar a Misaki?- Preguntó Kane y los otros dos asintieron.- Pues Kamijou es nuestra única opción.

\- Debe de haber otra manera…

\- Shinobu, no la hay.- Dijo Kane.- O se lo contamos a Kamijou o se lo contamos a Usami y si se lo contamos a Usami, habrá mucha sangre.

\- Supongo que no nos queda otra.- Suspiró Satoru.

\- Va a ser un desastre...- Murmuró Shinobu.

* * *

Misaki se encontraba fatal, no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. No conseguía olvidar la conversación con Yamaguchi, ¿qué se suponía que iba a hacer? Ya conocía la respuesta pero no le gustaba. No se veía capaz de romper con su novio, no sabía de dónde iba a sacar el valor para hacerlo, pero lo que tenía claro era que debía hacerlo.

Aquel día desayunó solo, pues era tan pronto que el comedor estaba prácticamente vacío. Misaki agradeció la soledad, en aquel momento no le apetecía nada hablar con nadie, necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos y saber cómo iba a dejar a Akihiko. Le dolía muchísimo pensar en ello pero no tenía más opciones.

Salió del comedor con tan mala suerte que se cruzó con Akihiko y Hiroki, quienes debían de haber hecho ya las paces. El escritor al verle sonrió y le llamó pero Misaki agachó la cabeza y pasó por el lado de Kamijou rápidamente. Misaki escuchó, mientras se alejaba, como Akihiko continuaba llamándole pero no dio la vuelta. Llegó al baño que estaba cerca de allí y se encerró en un cubículo. No sabía cuándo había comenzado a llorar pero se tocó la cara y tenía las mejillas empapadas. A los pocos segundos escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta del cubículo, Misaki decidió no responder porque no se sentía en condiciones de hablar.

\- Takahashi.- Dijo la voz de Kamijou.- Sé que estás ahí, abre.

\- Está ocupado.- Dijo Misaki con un hilo de voz, sin querer mantener una conversación con su profesor.

\- ¿Va todo bien?

\- Sí, sensei.

\- ¿Entonces por qué estabas llorando?- Preguntó el profesor sorprendiendo a Misaki.- Venga, abre.

\- Es la alergia...- Mintió el castaño sin querer salir y estar cara a cara con Kamijou.

\- ¿Y por qué has ignorado a Akihiko? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- Preguntó el mayor.- Si es así él no está enterado, le has dejado muy preocupado…

\- No, no...- Negó Misaki. Quiso añadir un "está todo bien" pero no le salió la voz.

\- Takahashi, abre.- Dijo Kamijou suspirando.- Te estoy oyendo llorar. Venga, cuéntame qué pasa.

\- ¿Está Usagi-san ahí?- Preguntó Misaki.

\- No. Está desayunando, le he dicho que iba un momento a mi dormitorio. ¿Vas a salir?- El profesor no recibió respuesta. Misaki se lo pensó un momento y finalmente abrió la puerta.- ¿Por qué lloras?

\- No es nada, sensei, ya se me pasa.- Respondió el menor sin mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¿Sabes? Akihiko es una persona muy sensible y le afectan mucho las cosas, aunque sean tonterías como lo que acaba de pasar. No puedes ignorarle sin que le duela.- Dijo Kamijou con voz calmada, como intentando no alterar al estudiante.- No te digo esto para hacerte sentir mal, sólo quiero que entiendas lo mucho que tus actos le pueden afectar. Él te adora y vive por y para ti.- El profesor calló durante unos segundos esperando que el estudiante dijera algo, pero Misaki no levantaba la cabeza.- Sé que no soy la persona más amable del mundo pero quiero que sepas que puedes contarme cualquier cosa.

\- Gracias, sensei.- Dijo Misaki en voz tan baja que, de no haber sido porque estaban tan cerca, Kamijou no le hubiera escuchado.

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?- El menor negó con la cabeza.- ¿Quieres hablarlo con Nowaki? Sé que con él tienes cierta confianza.

\- No.

\- Está bien.- Dijo Kamijou.- No quiero ser pesado así que te voy a dejar tranquilo. Te veo luego en clase, Takahashi.

Cuando se marchó el profesor, Misaki volvió a cerrar la puerta e intentó controlar su llanto. No paraba de pensar en las palabras de Kamijou. Lo último que quería era hacer daño a Akihiko pero si no se alejaba de él saldría todavía más perjudicado. Era la única forma de que Yamaguchi no le hiciera daño a Akihiko, debía romper con él y había decidido hacerlo aquella noche.

* * *

Hiroki entró en el comedor y se sentó al lado de su amigo, quien se llevaba una tostada a la boca con aire pensativo.

\- ¿No ibas a cambiarte la camisa?- Preguntó el escritor cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro.

\- Me lo he pensado mejor, esta no me queda tan mal.

\- Estoy preocupado por Misaki.- Suspiró Akihiko.- Le pasa algo, ¿has visto como me ha ignorado? Además, creo que estaba llorando.

\- No digas chorradas, no estaba llorando.- Dijo Hiroki.- Y, sinceramente, dudo mucho que te haya ignorado. Puede que no te haya escuchado o que tuviera prisa…

\- Yo sé lo que digo, Hiroki, a Misaki le pasa…

\- Nowaki y yo vamos a romper.- Interrumpió Hiroki llamando la atención de su amigo, quien le miró muy sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué gilipollez es esa?

\- Se va dos años a EEUU.

\- ¿Y?

\- Pues que no puedo estar con alguien que vive en otro continente.- Dijo Hiroki como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

\- Por supuesto, está claro que estáis en un callejón sin salida.- Dijo Akihiko.- ¿Pero tú eres tonto? ¿Qué demonios te pasa en la cabeza?

\- ¡Oye, sin faltar!- Exclamó el castaño frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Es que no quieres a Nowaki?

\- Sabes que sí.

\- Si de verdad le quisieras no te quedarías de brazos cruzados viendo como se aleja de ti.- Le dijo su amigo.

\- No puedo pedirle que se quede, no puedo ser tan egoísta.- Hiroki dio un sorbo al café sintiendo que le embargaba la tristeza sólo de pensar en estar alejado de Nowaki.- Además, soy yo quien le ha animado a irse, es una gran oportunidad para él.

\- Eso lo entiendo y lo respeto, yo a Misaki también le animaría a irse.- Asintió el escritor.- ¿Pero sabes qué? Yo me iría detrás de él.

\- No digas locuras.

\- Deja tu trabajo y búscate uno allá porque te aseguro que no volverás a encontrar un novio que me caiga bien.

\- No puedo dejar este trabajo.- Murmuró Hiroki pensativo.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Pues…

\- No se te ocurre nada, Hiroki.- Dijo Akihiko sonriendo de lado.

\- ¿Qué les diré a mis padres?

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿12?

\- Ya sabes como son, no les hará gracia que me vaya así de repente y me harán muchas preguntas.

\- Creo que ya va siendo hora de que les digas a tus padres que no van a tener nietos.

\- Bueno, eso ya se lo diré cuando esté lejos.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?- Preguntó Akihiko.- ¿Estás dispuesto a dejarlo todo por Nowaki?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Segurísimo.

* * *

Misaki a penas les había dirigido la palabra en toda la mañana, estaba decaído y Kane no quiso decirle nada, ya que sabía qué le pasaba. La clase de Kamijou se le estaba haciendo eterna, sólo pensaba en que se acabara esa tortura que tenía por clase para poder hablar con su profesor sobre Misaki. Sus plegarias debieron ser escuchadas pues en aquel momento sonó el timbre, sus compañeros se levantaron y salieron del aula lo más rápido que pudieron. Kane comenzó a recoger sus cosas de forma molestamente lenta bajo la atenta mirada del profesor.

\- He visto perezosos hacerlo más rápido.- Comentó el mayor.

\- Tenemos que hablar.- Dijo Kane con gesto serio.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices como si fueras a dejarme?

\- Es sobre Misaki.- Kamijou le miró sorprendido y se acercó hacia donde estaba su alumno.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? Le he visto esta mañana en el baño llorando.

\- Anoche Yamaguchi le pilló volviendo a su dormitorio.- Comenzó a explicar Kane.- Le dijo que sabía que Usami-sensei están liados y le ha amenazado.

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo Hiroki frunciendo el ceño.

\- Misaki tiene que romper todo contacto con Usami-sensei, de lo contrario el gilipollas ese se lo contará a todo el mundo.

\- Qué hijo de puta...- Murmuró el profesor con cara de enfado.- Eso lo explica todo.

\- Nosotros no sabemos qué hacer y habíamos pensado que igual a usted se le ocurría algo.

\- No os preocupéis más por el asunto, yo me encargo.- Dijo Kamijou muy decidido, haciendo que Kane sonriera para sus adentros. Hiroki tenía claro que iba a ir a hablar con Yamaguchi y que lo haría nada más terminaran las clases, no había tiempo que perder.

* * *

Shinobu no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese viejo? Aquello era lo peor que le había pasado nunca y todo era culpa de Miyagi. El rubio volvió a mirar el examen con cara de enfado, no entendía aquello, no encontraba explicación para lo que había en ese trozo de papel. La clase se terminó y sus compañeros se fueron, dejando a Shinobu a solas con Miyagi.

\- Tienes que devolverme el examen.- Dijo el profesor acercándose al pupitre del rubio, quien seguía sin apartar la vista del papel. Miyagi le tendió la mano para que le entregara la hoja pero al no ver movimiento por parte del menor, se la arrancó de las manos.- Enhorabuena, Shinobu-chin.

\- ¿Enhorabuena? ¡No te burles de mí!- Exclamó Shinobu muy enfadado.- ¡Me has puesto esa nota porque me tienes manía!

\- Shinobu-chin, ¿qué diablos estás diciendo? Tienes muy buena nota.- Miyagi le miraba sorprendido sin entenderle.

\- ¿EN QUÉ UNIVERSO UN 9'2 ES BUENA NOTA?

\- En este.- Dijo Miyagi.

\- ¡Yo siempre hago perfectos los exámenes de matemáticas!

\- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, Shinobu-chin. Además, sigues teniendo una notaza.

\- ¡No entiendo en qué he podido fallar!

\- A ver.- Dijo Miyagi con gesto cansado observando el examen.- Mira, aquí, en el ejercicio tres. ¿Lo ves? El procedimiento esta bien, pero te has equivocado en un número al copiar la cifra, por eso no te he contado todo el ejercicio bien.

\- ¡Pero está bien!

\- No grites, Shinobu.

\- ¡Es que es injusto!

\- Shinobu, soy tu profesor, debes hablarme con respeto.- Le dijo Miyagi poniéndose serio.

\- ¿Pues sabes qué?- Dijo Shinobu con gesto cabreado.- Algún día follaremos y te pondré nota.

\- ¿Es una amenaza?- Miyagi le miró aguantándose la risa. Shinobu se ponía muy adorable cuando se enfadaba, lo cual era muy a menudo.

\- Sí, y no esperes que sea más de un 9'2.

\- Pero qué rencoroso.- Dijo el mayor sin poder evitar reír un poco, haciendo que el rubio le mirara todavía más cabreado.

\- No estoy de broma, viejo.- Shinobu se cruzó de brazos sin dejar se mirarle con enfado. Miyagi se inclinó hacia él para susurrarle a la oreja.

\- El día en que lo hagamos me pondrás matrícula de honor porque te encantará y suplicarás por más.

\- Ya te suplico...- Murmuró Shinobu para después besarle. Miyagi correspondió al beso durante unos segundos pero luego se separó recordando que estaban en un sitio público.- No te imaginas como me pones cuando me hablas así…

\- Shinobu-chin, estamos en clase.

\- Mejor, más morbo.

\- Venga, cielo, será mejor que te vayas a estudiar.- Dijo Miyagi separándose un poco para poner distancia entre ellos. Shinobu se levantó suspirando.

\- Siempre cortas el rollo.

* * *

Misaki sabía que estaba yendo hacia la boca del lobo pero no tenía otra opción, aquel día Yamaguchi le había pedido, o mejor dicho, ordenado que fuera a su despacho después de las clases. A Misaki le temblaban las piernas del miedo, no quería estar a solas con ese hombre, después de lo ocurrido el día anterior le parecía un psicópata.

Llamó a la puerta con la esperanza de que no hubiera nada, pero el profesor abrió rápidamente y le hizo pasar.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Has hablado con Usami?- Dijo Yamaguchi de forma brusca.

\- No.- Respondió Misaki sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¿Le has mirado?

\- No.

\- Muy bien.- Asintió Yamaguchi sonriendo.- Ahora sólo te queda decirle que le odias y que nunca le has querido, que para ti no ha significado nada. ¿Entendido?

\- Pero...- Comenzó a decir Misaki pero Yamaguchi le calló empujándole contra la pared y agarrándole de los brazos.

\- Creo que he hablado bastante claro, Takahashi. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que no has entendido?

\- Yo…yo creo que, bueno, con ignorarle ya es suficiente.- Dijo Misaki con un hilo de voz. Yamaguchi le apretó con fuerza los brazos y, sin previo aviso, intentó besarle con brusquedad pero el estudiante fue más rápido y pudo girar la cara. El profesor no se quejó y aprovechó que el cuello quedó expuesto para besarlo y morderlo. Misaki temblaba y lloraba sintiendo mucha impotencia. En aquel momento se abrió la puerta del despacho, entrando un muy cabreado Hiroki, quien al ver la escena se enfadó todavía más. El profesor de literatura apartó de un empujón a Yamaguchi, desequilibrándole y haciéndole caer al suelo.

\- ¡ASALTACUNAS!- Gritó Kamijou agarrándole del cuello de la camisa y levantándole ligeramente del suelo para luego volver a soltarle con fuerza, haciendo que se golpeara la espalda.- ¡ME DAS ASCO!

\- Es tu amigo el asaltacunas.- Dijo Yamaguchi desde el suelo.- ¿Sabías que se folla a Takahashi?

\- Dudo mucho que eso sea cierto, ¿a caso tienes pruebas, cerdo?- Dijo Kamijou con rabia.- El que sí que ha sido pillado abusando de un estudiante menor has sido tú.

\- Venga ya, es tu palabra contra la mía.

\- Yo también he sido testigo.- Dijo Nowaki quien había permanecido fuera por petición de su novio. Simplemente le había llevado por si la cosa se ponía fea.- Ya somos dos testigos y la víctima.

\- Puedo joderte la vida y estaré encantado de hacerlo.- Le dijo Hiroki apoyando su rodilla en el estómago del otro para impedir que se levantara.- Así que será mejor que dejes en paz a Takahashi, porque como me entere de que has intentado propasarte con él o con otro alumno, me aseguraré de que sea lo último que hagas. Acabaré contigo, te despedazaré y alimentaré con tus restos a Chiqui.

\- ¿Quién coño es Chiqui?- Murmuró Yamaguchi con cierto temor en su voz. Hiroki se levantó y caminó hacia Misaki, rodeándole con su brazo para dejar que llorara sobre su hombro.

\- Venga, vamos.- Dijo Nowaki. Los tres salieron dejando al otro profesor en el suelo. El menor lloraba en silencio sin atreverse a decir nada.- Misaki, ¿estás bien?

\- Ha sido sólo un susto, en un rato se me pasa.- Respondió todavía abrazado a su profesor, cosa que jamás hubiera creído posible.

\- ¿Quieres que avise a Akihiko? Se lo puedo contar yo si no te ves con fuerzas.- Propuso Hiroki mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

\- Creo que es mejor que no se entere, no quiero preocuparle.- Dijo Misaki.- Muchas gracias por defenderme, sensei.

\- No tienes que agradecerme nada.

\- Misaki, ve a acostarte un rato y ahora te subiré una tila.- Le sonrió Nowaki.

\- No te molestes, ya estoy mejor.

\- Ya verás como te sienta bien.- Insistió Nowaki. Ninguno de los tres se percató de que Akihiko iba hacia ellos y que traía mala cara al ver a Misaki llorar abrazado a Hiroki.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué le habéis hecho a Misaki?- Preguntó el escritor apartando a su amigo y abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a su novio.

\- Es una larga historia.- Dijo Misaki correspondiendo el abrazo.

\- ¿De verdad piensas que le haríamos algo?- Preguntó Hiroki indignado.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Misaki?

\- Te lo contaré pero prométeme que no harás ninguna tontería.- Le pidió Misaki con ojos suplicantes y Akihiko asintió preocupado. El estudiante sabía que debía contárselo, si no lo hacía a la larga lo acabaría descubriendo y sería peor, porque al final todo se sabe.


	13. Chapter 13

Solamente quedaban dos días para las vacaciones de primavera y, como todos los años, Misaki planeaba pasarlas en el internado, pero esta era la primera vez que se encontraba feliz por ello. Akihiko y él habían planeado una pequeña escapada a Tokyo durante esos días de vacaciones y el más joven estaba realmente ilusionado, esa iba a ser su primera cita de verdad.

\- ¿No sentís una presión en el pecho?- Preguntó Satoru sin levantar la vista del libro. Se encontraban en la sala de estudio, sentados en una mesa al lado de la ventana.

\- Sólo cuando me miro en el espejo.- Respondió Kane.- Mi belleza me deja sin aliento.

\- En mes y medio son los exámenes, ¿sois conscientes de todo lo que está en juego?

\- Satoru, relájate que me estás poniendo nervioso.- Le dijo Misaki.

\- A ver, Sato-chan, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

\- Pues que no me admitan en la universidad que yo quiero.

\- Vale.- Asintió Kane pensativo.- Y si eso pasara, ¿seguirías con vida?

\- No, porque me tiraría al río.

\- Pero si tú nadas muy bien…

\- Creo que estás exagerando, Satoru.- Le dijo Misaki.- Te irá muy bien, estoy seguro.

\- Exacto, si hay alguien que debería estar preocupado por los exámenes ese es Misaki.- Comentó Kane haciendo que el nombrado le mirara frunciendo el ceño.- Es el que peor notas saca…

\- ¡No estoy para nada preocupado porque Usagi-san ha dicho que me ayudará a estudiar!- Exclamó Misaki ofendido, haciendo reír a Kane.

\- Sí, claro, "estudiar". Misa-chan, qué inocente eres.- Le dijo Kane.- Usami se refería a que follaréis como conejos.

\- ¡Idiota!

\- Kane, siempre estás con lo mismo.- Dijo Satoru resoplando.- Creo que quien debería follar eres tú.

\- ¡Exacto!- Asintió Misaki.- Estás salido, Kane.

\- Si no follo es porque no quiero...- Murmuró Kane.

\- Eso es lo que te repites a ti mismo todas las mañanas cuando te levantas, ¿verdad?- Rió Satoru.

\- Tú tampoco deberías hablar mucho, aquí el único que folla es Misaki.

\- ¿Podéis dejarme a mí en paz, por favor?

\- Por cierto, ¿no tenías que ir al club de teatro?- Preguntó Satoru y Kane miró el reloj.

\- ¡Mierda! Llego tarde, espero que Kamijou no se enfade.- Dijo Kane poniéndose en pie y recogiendo sus cosas. Al salir de la sala de estudio se cruzó con Shinobu, quien entraba con cara de pocos amigos.

\- La vida me odia.- Dijo Shinobu a modo de saludo y dejándose caer en la silla que acababa de abandonar su amigo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Misaki.

\- Finalmente voy a ir a la boda de mi hermana.- Suspiró Shinobu.

\- Seguro que no es para tanto.- Le dijo Satoru.

\- Al menos he conseguido que me pongan en la misma mesa que Miyagi.

\- Me sigue pareciendo muy raro que tu hermana haya invitado a su ex-marido.- Comentó Misaki.

\- Sí, debe ser bastante violento para Miyagi-sensei.

\- Ya, es que mi hermana es una bruja sin sentimientos.- Dijo Shinobu.- Y pensar que en dos días vuelvo a casa y que ella va a estar ahí…

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas en el internado?- Preguntó Misaki.- Kane y yo vamos a estar aquí.

\- Mis padres no quieren que me quede.

\- Simplemente intenta ignorarla.- Dijo Satoru.

\- No es tan fácil, a mis padres les encanta que cenemos todos juntos como una familia feliz.- Shinobu apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa.- Sólo le pido a la vida que no lleve a su novio a casa…

\- ¿Tan horrible es él?- Preguntó Misaki con curiosidad.

\- No es que sea horrible...es que...¡Joder, es el tío con el que le puso los cuernos a Miyagi!- Dijo Shinobu con cabreo, dando un golpe a la mesa.- Le odio. Les odio.

\- Pero Miyagi parece que lo está llevando bien, ¿no?- Dijo Misaki.

\- Claro, ahora me tiene a mí.- Respondió Shinobu inconscientemente haciendo que sus dos amigos le miraran extrañados.- Es decir, que me tiene a mí para lo que quiera y bueno...que no está solo.

\- Vaya, sí que estáis unidos.- Sonrió Misaki.

\- Sí, él siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo.

\- Lo sabemos, te tiene muy mimado.- Comentó Satoru riendo.

\- Eso no es cierto.

* * *

Hiroki no estaba de humor para aguantar las estupideces de sus alumnos, quienes cada día eran más tontos, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba el profesor. Llevaba un mes buscando trabajo en EEUU y hasta la fecha no había tenido suerte. Nowaki se iría a principios de julio y sentía que el tiempo se le echaba encima. Todavía no le había comentado nada acerca de irse con él, estaba esperando a encontrar un trabajo para decírselo, no quería ilusionar al menor sin tener todo asegurado.

Odiaba tener que hacerse cargo del club de teatro, las tardes con esos muchachos se le hacían eternas y ese día no iba a ser una excepción.

\- ¡Lo siento!- Exclamó Kane entrando en el salón de actos. Hiroki miró el reloj y frunció el ceño.- Pero ya he llegado, que no cunda el pánico…

\- Llegas media hora tarde.- Comentó Hiroki sin mirarle.- Ya hemos hecho el reparto de personajes para la obra que representaremos a final de curso.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si yo no estaba...- Comenzó a quejarse Kane pero fue interrumpido.

\- Y tampoco estarás en la obra.

\- ¡Protesto!

\- Protesta todo lo que quieras.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Venga, Kamijou, sé que en el fondo tiene corazón…

\- Estarás entre bastidores ayudando a tus compañeros.

\- ¿De verdad que no me va a dejar participar?- Hiroki le miró con semblante serio.

\- ¿Alguna vez me has visto bromear, Uchima?

\- No, pero tenía esperanzas de que esta fuera la primera.- Dijo Kane con el ceño fruncido.- Kamijou-sensei, si no me deja ser el protagonista de la obra me pondré en huelga.

\- Por mí como si te encadenas al ciprés del jardín.

Kane dio media vuelta enfadado y, sin decir nada más, salió decidido del salón de actos. Hiroki suspiró y se centró en dos alumnos de primero que le pedían indicaciones sobre sus papeles.

El tiempo no pasaba para Hiroki, ya no tenía ganas ni de gritarle a sus alumnos, lo único que quería era tumbarse en la cama y no hacer nada. La tarde comenzó a mejorar cuando vio entrar a Nowaki, su novio siempre conseguía alegrarle el día.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó Hiroki cuando el menor se acercó a donde estaba él.- ¿No estabas estudiando?

\- Tenía ganas de verte.- Sonrió Nowaki haciendo sonrojar levemente al profesor, quien intentó disimular para que sus alumnos no se dieran cuenta.

\- No seas irresponsable, vete a estudiar y ya nos veremos luego.- Le dijo Hiroki aunque no quería que el menor se marchara.

\- Bueno, también he venido porque...- Comenzó a decir Nowaki algo inseguro.- He visto a Kane y está muy desanimado, dice que no le vas a dejar participar en la obra. ¿Es eso cierto, Hiro-san?

\- Ha llegado tarde al reparto de personajes.- Se limitó a decir Hiroki con el ceño fruncido.

\- Un error lo comete cualquiera, Hiro-san. Además, ya sabes lo mucho que le gusta el teatro…

\- ¿De verdad, Nowaki?- Le interrumpió Hiroki.- ¿Va a llorarte un poco y tú te pones de su parte?

\- Yo no estoy de parte de nadie, Hiro-san. Sólo pienso que deberías darle una oportunidad.- Dijo Nowaki.- Lo está pasando mal, no se siente querido en casa y el teatro es su única vía de escape.

\- ¿Eso es lo que te ha dicho?- Preguntó Hiroki.

\- Venga, Hiro-san, dale un papel aunque sea muy pequeño.- Le pidió Nowaki haciendo que el profesor dudara.

\- ¡No!- Exclamó Hiroki finalmente.- A ese le das la mano y te coge el brazo.

\- Pero…

\- Además, si acepto sólo porque tú me lo pides, acudirá a ti siempre que quiera algo.

\- Eso no es cierto, ni que fuera nuestro hijo.

\- Kamijou-sensei.- Le llamó un alumno.- Lo hemos estado hablando y no nos gusta la obra.

\- ¿Qué?- Frunció el ceño el profesor.- ¿Por qué?

\- Es muy antigua.- Dijo otro alumno.- Nos gustaría interpretar _Un tranvía llamado deseo_.

\- ¿En qué universo esa no es antigua?- Dijo Hiroki con cierto cabreo. Era él quien había elegido la obra y no le gustaba nada que sus alumnos cuestionaran su gusto.- Además, esa está muy vista. ¿Por qué no me decís de hacer a Shakespeare? Puestos a hacer algo que todo el mundo hace…

\- Hiro-san, iré a decirle a Kane que va a haber un nuevo reparto de personajes.- Dijo Nowaki sonriendo.

\- No, espera...- Comenzó a decir Hiroki pero Nowaki ya se había marchado.

* * *

Akihiko llegó al internado ya entrada la noche, se había pasado toda la tarde en la editorial hablando del lanzamiento de su próximo libro. Desde que había comenzado a salir con Misaki, le habían vuelto las ganas de escribir, aunque todavía no tenía prácticamente nada escrito.

Se dirigió a su habitación algo frustrado con la situación. Misaki ya casi nunca iba a su dormitorio porque tenía miedo de que les pillaran de nuevo y tampoco dejaba que el mayor fuera a la suya. Se veían todos los días pero ya pocas veces podían ponerse cariñosos. Por suerte para Akihiko, muy pronto serían las vacaciones de primavera y había planeado una cita romántica con Misaki.

Entró en su dormitorio y se sorprendió al ver que había alguien sentado sobre su cama utilizando su portátil.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

\- Nowaki está en mi habitación.- Respondió Hiroki sin mirarle.

\- ¿Y?

\- Que necesitaba comprobar si me habían contratado en algún sitio.- Dijo el castaño suspirando.- La respuesta es no.

\- Bueno, aún tienes tiempo.

\- No quiero hacerme ilusiones. ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer dos años sin Nowaki?

\- Igual deberías optar a otro tipo de trabajo.- Propuso Akihiko.

\- Pero a mí me gusta ser profesor de literatura.

\- Ya, pero también te gusta Nowaki, ¿no?- Dijo el escritor y Hiroki asintió.- Prueba a buscar trabajos de profesor de japonés. Seguro que encuentras mucho más.

\- Pero a mí no me gusta enseñar japonés.- Dijo Hiroki con una mueca.

\- ¿Quieres estar con Nowaki sí o no?

\- Sí.

\- Pues entonces trabajarás en algo que no te gusta durante dos años. Será algo temporal.

\- Tienes razón.- Asintió Hiroki y se puso a buscar ofertas de empleo mientras Akihiko se ponía el pijama.- Mira, aquí hay varios para el próximo curso.

\- ¿Lo ves?

\- Este está muy cerca de la universidad a la que va a ir Nowaki. Este sería perfecto.- Comentó Hiroki.

\- ¿Ya estás más animado?

\- Un poco. No me entusiasma la idea de dar clases de japonés, pero lo haré por Nowaki.

\- Oye, ¿cómo has entrado en mi ordenador?- Preguntó Akihiko arqueando una ceja.

\- "Misaki" no es una contraseña muy segura.- Respondió Hiroki y Akihiko resopló.

\- Por cierto, hoy me ha llamado tu madre.- Dijo Akihiko haciendo que Hiroki levantara la vista del portátil.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Quiere que vayas a pasar las vacaciones a casa. A mí también me ha invitado pero ya le he dicho que no puedo.

\- Ni hablar, voy a quedarme con Nowaki.- Se limitó a decir Hiroki.

\- ¿Por qué no llevas a Nowaki? Estoy seguro de que él estará encantado.

\- ¿Has bebido, Akihiko?

\- Algún día tendrás que presentarle a tus padres.

\- Por supuesto, pero ese día no está cerca.

\- ¿Qué les vas a decir a tus padres si de repente te mudas a EEUU?- Preguntó el escritor.

\- Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

\- Bueno, que le he dicho a tu madre que la llamarías.

\- Pues vas a quedar de mentiroso.

\- Y tú de mal hijo.

\- Si la llamo me hará ir, así que paso.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Muy bien, pues le diré a Nowaki que tu madre está sufriendo porque tú no quieres hablar con ella.- Dijo Akihiko cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Por qué coño todo el mundo recurre a Nowaki?- Hiroki le miró cabreado.

\- Porque es el único capaz de hacerte entrar en razón.

\- Está bien, mañana llamaré a mi madre, ¿contento?- Akihiko asintió.- Pero ni se te ocurra decirle algo a Nowaki.

* * *

Habían pasado unos días desde el inicio de las vacaciones de primavera y Shinobu sentía que ya no podía más, el fratricidio le estaba empezando a parecer una buena opción. No solo tenía que soportar a su hermana, sino que el novio se pasaba prácticamente todo el día en casa. Por lo visto eso era algo habitual y su padre estaba comenzando a cogerle cariño a Keiji, cosa que enfurecía todavía más a Shinobu.

Shinobu había comenzado a pasar los días en una biblioteca que había cerca de su casa. Se iba todas las mañanas temprano con la excusa de estudiar y no volvía hasta la hora de cenar. De esa forma sólo tenía que soportar a su hermana y a su cuñado durante las cenas.

Aquella noche se encontraban todos cenando cuando su hermana sacó el tema de los preparativos de la boda. Shinobu se limitó a mirar su plato sin participar en la conversación, como ya era costumbre.

\- Nos ha costado mucho organizar las mesas de invitados.- Comentó Risako.

\- Sí, eso suele ser de las cosas más complicadas.- Asintió su madre sonriendo.

\- Es que había invitados que no sabíamos dónde colocar. Por ejemplo, tu ex-marido.- Dijo Keiji haciendo que Shinobu alzara la vista del plato y le mirara con odio, cosa que no percibió su nuevo cuñado.- Sinceramente sigo sin entender por qué le has invitado, pero lo que menos entiendo es por qué él ha aceptado.

\- Keiji, por favor...- Le dijo Risako mirando de reojo a su hermano.

\- Simplemente digo que me parece raro, puede que tu ex aún no haya superado vuestra ruptura.- Keiji continuó hablando pero Shinobu ya no le escuchaba. El rubio se levantó lentamente, cogió su vaso de agua y se lo tiró a la cara al novio de su hermana.

\- ¿PERO QUÉ HACES?- Exclamó Risako cogiendo una servilleta para secar a Keiji.

\- ¡Shinobu!- Le gritó su madre.

\- No es necesario que gritéis.- Dijo Shinobu tranquilamente.- Es agua, no ácido.

\- ¿QUÉ PROBLEMA TIENES CONMIGO?- Le dijo Keiji cabreado.

\- Me molesta tu existencia.- Respondió Shinobu y después se dirigió a su padre, quien le miraba con el ceño fruncido pero sin decir nada.- Me iré a pasar el resto de las vacaciones con Miyagi, no me apetece estar aquí.- Su padre asintió.

\- ¡Ni hablar!- Protestó su madre pero Shinobu ya se encontraba fuera del salón con la intención de recoger sus cosas lo antes posible e irse a casa de Miyagi.

Media hora más tarde se encontraba en la puerta de su novio, quien le miraba extrañado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí y por qué llevas una maleta?- Le preguntó Miyagi.

\- Le he tirado agua a la cara al novio de Risako.- Respondió Shinobu haciendo que Miyagi sonriera de lado.

\- Terrorista...- Murmuró el profesor haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar.

\- Les he dicho a mis padres que me quedaría contigo el resto de las vacaciones.

\- Menos mal que sólo quedan cinco días.- Comentó Miyagi encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, viejo? ¿No me quieres aquí?

\- Claro que sí, Shinobu-chin, si me sentía muy solo.

\- En esta casa hace falta un perro.- Dijo Shinobu sentándose en el sofá.

\- Ya te tengo a ti.- Miyagi se sentó a su lado y alargó el brazo para abrazarle.- Te he echado de menos, ¿sabes?

\- Normal.

\- Mocoso.

\- Yo también te he echado de menos.- Le dijo Shinobu sonriendo mientras el mayor fumaba.- Qué vicio más feo.

\- Lo sé, pero es lo que hay.

\- Podrías dejar de fumar.

\- No tengo tanta fuerza de voluntad, Shinobu-chin.

\- Venga, hazlo por mí.- Le pidió Shinobu. Miyagi suspiró y apagó el cigarrillo.

\- Prometo no fumar en tu presencia, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Entonces no pienso separarme nunca de ti. Ni siquiera para cagar.- Dijo Shinobu haciendo reír a Miyagi.

\- Creo que nuestra relación aún no ha llegado a ese nivel de confianza, so cochino.

\- ¿Y por qué nivel vamos?

\- No lo sé.- Se encogió de hombros el mayor.

\- A ver, tú me has visto desnudo y yo te he tocado el pene.- Dijo Shinobu.- Y eso ha sido todo…

\- Más que suficiente. Pero en verdad me refería a otras cosas.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Pues no sé, una pareja debe tener mucha confianza, ¿no?- Dijo Miyagi.- No tener secretos y ese tipo de cosas.

\- Miyagi.- Dijo Shinobu poniéndose muy serio, asustando al mayor quien temía lo peor.- Hay algo que nunca te he dicho.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo Miyagi con un hilo de voz.

\- No soy rubio natural.- Shinobu le miró con nerviosismo y Miyagi suspiró intentando no echarse a reír.

\- Lo suponía, cielo.

* * *

Era la primera vez que Misaki iba al acuario. Cuando tenía siete años iba a ir de excursión con el colegio, pero aquel día se puso enfermo y su madre tuvo que llamar para avisar de que no iría. Desde entonces había querido ir y en aquel momento le hacía mucha ilusión estar allí con su pareja, quien no le había parado de mimar en todo el día. Aquella era su primera cita fuera del internado, hasta entonces sólo habían estado juntos en la habitación del mayor. Al principio Misaki había tenido dudas sobre salir juntos por la ciudad, lo último que quería era que algún conocido les pillara, pero se alegraba de haber aceptado.

Después del acuario fueron a dar un paseo por el parque y, finalmente, Akihiko le llevó hasta su apartamento, pues quería enseñárselo. Misaki se encontraba nervioso, era la primera vez que iba a ver la casa de su novio y sentía que era un acontecimiento importante en su relación. Todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron al poner un pie dentro de la estancia y que un desagradable olor inundara sus fosas nasales.

\- Usagi-san, ¿no huele un poco raro?- Dijo Misaki intentando no poner cara de asco.

\- Sí, huele bastante fuerte.- Asintió el escritor frunciendo el ceño y mirando a su alrededor.- Debe de ser que lleva muchos meses cerrado. Voy a abrir un poco.

\- Sí, abre que se ventile.- Misaki intentó olvidarse de aquel olor y centrar toda su atención en el apartamento.- Es muy bonito, aunque hay un poco de polvo.

\- Desde enero que no venía.- Comentó Akihiko abriendo las ventanas.- Debería decirle a Tanaka que se pase de vez en cuando…

\- ¿Quién?- Preguntó curioso Misaki.

\- El mayordomo.- Respondió Akihiko como si nada, sorprendiendo al menor.- Lamento que todo esté tan sucio, simplemente quería traerte aquí para proponerte algo.

\- ¿El qué?- Preguntó Misaki.

\- Verás, he estado pensando mucho en nuestra relación y cuando el curso acabe tú…

\- ¿Eso que hay en un plato es moho?- Interrumpió Misaki. Akihiko dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba mirando su novio.

\- Posiblemente.- Respondió el escritor.- Bueno, lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Sí, lo siento.

\- No te preocupes.- Sonrió el escritor.- El curso que viene tú ya no estarás en el internado y, sinceramente, yo tampoco planeo estarlo. Tú comenzarás la universidad y yo volveré a mi rutina de escritor. He estado pensando en nosotros y la verdad es que me gustaría que vinieras a vivir conmigo.- Misaki le miró sorprendido y Akihiko sonrió nervioso.- Te prometo que estará limpio.

\- Pero...yo...es decir, ¿cuánto pagas de alquiler?- Preguntó Misaki, aquel apartamento estaba muy por encima de sus posibilidades.- Me encantaría vivir contigo pero yo no puedo permitirme…

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Misaki?- Dijo Akihiko sin entender.- El piso es mío, no hay alquiler.

\- ¿QUÉ?- Dijo Misaki sorprendido.- ¿Todo esto es tuyo?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Y cuánto pagas de hipoteca?- Misaki estaba muy sorprendido. Sabía que su novio tenía dinero, pero no esperaba que pudiera permitirse ser propietario de un ático en el centro de Tokyo.

\- Nada, no hay hipoteca.- Respondió Akihiko muy extrañado. Misaki le miró con la boca abierta.

\- Pero...pero…

\- ¿Pero qué, Misaki?- Akihiko se estaba comenzando a poner muy nervioso, simplemente quería una respuesta afirmativa.

\- Vives aquí sin hipoteca y acabas de decir que tienes mayordomo...- Murmuró Misaki.- ¿Cómo de rico eres, Usagi-san?

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso?

\- ¡Dios mío, he dado un braguetazo sin darme cuenta!- Exclamó Misaki algo agobiado.

\- Misaki, ¿te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, es solo que...tú eres tan rico y yo soy tan...normal.- Dijo el menor.- No quiero que pienses que a mí me importa tu dinero, es más, no me importa en absoluto. Yo te querría aunque fueras pobre.

\- Ya lo sé, Misaki.

\- Pero me siento tan fuera de lugar ahora mismo...- Misaki se dejó caer en el sofá.- Me siento como en _Pretty woman_.

\- No digas tonterías, Misaki.- Dijo Akihiko sentándose a su lado y cogiéndole la mano.- Esto no cambia nada de nuestra relación, siempre he sido rico lo que pasa es que tú eres torpe y no te habías dado cuenta.

\- He visto tu coche, créeme que me había dado cuenta.- Le dijo el menor.- Pero no sabía que eras tan rico.

\- Bueno, ¿qué me dices? ¿Vendrás a vivir conmigo?

\- ¿Cuánto me cobrarás?- Preguntó Misaki.

\- Ahora el que se siente como en _Pretty woman _soy yo. ¿A qué viene eso de cobrar?

\- Tendré que pagarte algo por vivir aquí, digo yo.

\- Por supuesto que no. Soy tu novio y esta es mi casa, bueno, nuestra casa si tú quieres.

\- Pero yo no puedo vivir aquí de gratis.

\- Pues yo no pienso cobrarte nada.

\- ¿Y si me encargo de las tareas domésticas?- Propuso Misaki.- Así yo no me sentiría tan mal por vivir gratis aquí.

\- Puedo contratar a alguien para que limpie.

\- ¡No derroches tu dinero!- Le gritó Misaki.

\- ¿Pero tú quieres vivir conmigo sí o no?- Preguntó Akihiko todavía nervioso.

\- Claro que sí.- Dijo Misaki y le dio un corto beso.- Pero yo me encargaré de limpiar y cocinar, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo.- Asintió Akihiko sonriendo para luego darle un beso.

* * *

Hiroki leyó el e-mail cinco veces para asegurarse que efectivamente le habían cogido en aquel trabajo. Querían hacer una entrevista con él vía skype pero eso no le preocupaba en absoluto, Hiroki tenía claro que el puesto ya era suyo.

Salió del edificio principal y caminó hacia la pequeña casita en la que vivían Tadao y Nowaki, aunque el futuro médico pasaba más tiempo en su dormitorio que allí. Entró sin llamar, como ya era costumbre, y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba su suegro preparando la comida.

\- Buenos días.

\- Hiroki, qué sorpresa.- Sonrió el hombre.- Te quedas a comer, ¿verdad?

\- No quiero molestar.

\- Tú nunca molestas, hijo. Anda, toma asiento.- Dijo el hombre señalando una silla.- Nowaki no tardará en volver.

\- ¿Dónde ha ido?

\- Tenía que hacer un trabajo para clase.

\- Cierto, me lo comentó.

\- Pero me dijo que comería en casa, así que no tardará en volver.- Dijo Tadao.- Normalmente comemos junto a los alumnos que se quedan aquí durante las vacaciones, pero hoy nos apetecía hacer algo más especial.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Ya he llegado.- Dijo Nowaki entrando sonriente, pero su sonrisa se agrandó al ver a Hiroki allí sentado.- ¡Hiro-san!

\- Hoy comerá con nosotros.- Informó Tadao también sonriente.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial!- Nowaki se inclinó y le besó la mejilla.

\- Insensato, no hagas esas cosas delante de tu padre.- Dijo Hiroki avergonzado y padre e hijo rieron.

Después de comer, Tadao se retiró a hacer sus tareas por los jardines y la pareja se quedó asolas.

\- Me alegra mucho que hayas venido a comer conmigo y con mi padre.- Sonrió Nowaki.

\- En verdad solo venía a hablar contigo pero tu padre ha insistido en que me quedara.

\- ¿Y de qué querías hablar?- Preguntó Nowaki.

\- Sobre EEUU.- Dijo Hiroki con cierto nerviosismo. Nowaki desvió la mirada, no era un tema del que le gustara hablar.- Nowaki, yo no sé si seré capaz de estar tanto tiempo alejado de ti y, además, no creo que una relación a distancia funcione.

\- ¿Vas a dejarme, Hiro-san?- Preguntó Nowaki con carita de pena.

\- Por supuesto que no. Solo digo que si estamos separados esto no va a funcionar.

\- ¡Pues entonces no me iré!- Dijo el menor decidido.

\- No digas tonterías.- Le dijo el profesor.- Debes irte y...y yo me iré contigo.

\- ¿Qué?- Nowaki le miraba sorprendido, como si hubiera dicho una locura.

\- Sólo si quieres, claro.

\- Hiro-san, claro que quiero pero es imposible…

\- He encontrado trabajo allí.- Dijo Hiroki.- Aún no es oficial pero sé que me lo van a dar, hoy me han enviado un e-mail diciendo que el puesto es prácticamente mío. Es en una academia de idiomas cerca de la universidad a la que vas a ir.

\- Hiro-san, ¿vas a dejar el internado?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por estar conmigo?

\- Sí.- Nowaki le miró sonriendo y se abalanzó sobre él.- ¡No seas tan efusivo!

\- ¡Te quiero tanto, Hiro-san!- Exclamó Nowaki y cogió al mayor en brazos para subirle hasta su dormitorio.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Preguntó Hiroki sin soltarse del menor.

\- Llevarte a mi habitación.

\- ¿Y si viene tu padre?

\- No vendrá.- Dijo Nowaki y le colocó sobre la cama cuando llegaron a su dormitorio. Hiroki miró a su alrededor.

\- Es la primera vez que estoy en tu habitación.- Comentó el profesor.

\- Lo sé.- Nowaki le dio un beso para luego separarse de él. Se puso en pie y se dirigió al escritorio, sacando una carpeta de uno de los cajones.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Hiroki curioso y Nowaki le tendió la carpeta sin borrar su sonrisa. Hiroki la abrió y se sorprendió al ver su letra.

\- Son todas las correcciones que me hiciste cuando me dabas clase.- Le dijo Nowaki.- Cuando me ponía triste porque no me hacías caso las leía, por alguna razón me reconfortaba ver tu letra.

\- Nowaki...- Murmuró Hiroki enternecido. Dejó a un lado la carpeta y tumbó a Nowaki sobre la cama, colocándose a horcajadas sobre él. Le besó el cuello lentamente mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón e introducía una mano por debajo de éste. Nowaki coló sus manos por debajo de la camisa del profesor para seguidamente quitársela y comenzó a acariciarle los pezones, mientras Hiroki le tocaba por encima de la ropa interior.

\- Te amo.- Le susurró Nowaki al oído.

\- Y yo a ti.- Hiroki se incorporó un poco para poder quitarle el pantalón con la ayuda del menor, quien levantó un poco las caderas. El profesor lamió su miembro por encima de la tela de los calzoncillos, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba sus piernas.

\- Por favor, Hiro-san...- Hiroki se deshizo de los calzoncillos de su pareja y comenzó a lamer el miembro de Nowaki.- Qué bien se te da...- El mayor no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a metérselo en la boca lo máximo posible. Al cabo de poco rato, Nowaki le tocó suavemente la barbilla.- No quiero correrme aún. Desnúdate.- Hiroki se quitó la ropa que le quedaba puesta mientras que Nowaki se quitaba la camiseta que aún llevaba.- Ven aquí.- Hiroki se acercó a Nowaki, quien le puso las manos en las caderas para después llevarlas hasta sus glúteos mientras que el mayor le acariciaba el pelo y la nuca.- Eres precioso.

\- Casi tanto como tú.- Le dijo Hiroki. Se unieron en un beso apasionado sin poder quitar las manos del cuerpo del otro. Nowaki comenzó a meter un dedo en la entrada del mayor, quien abrió un poco las piernas para facilitarle la tarea. El dedo entró fácilmente y fue seguido de otros dos más, hasta que finalmente Nowaki metió su miembro. Hiroki mordía el cuello y la clavícula de su pareja mientras gemía levemente. Nowaki comenzó a acelerar y a profundizarlas embestidas haciendo gemir y retorcerse de placer a Hiroki.

Cuando bajaron, recién duchados, se encontraron con un sonriente Tadao quienes les había preparado algo para comer.

\- Os he hecho la merienda para que repongáis energías.- Comentó el hombre sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Gracias, papá.- Dijo alegremente Nowaki, mientras Hiroki sentía que se iba a morir de la vergüenza.

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado. Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo, pero estoy de exámenes y casi no tengo tiempo.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**¡Un abrazo!**


	14. Chapter 14

Misaki sentía que no podía más, se había matado a estudiar en las últimas semanas y, justo a pocos días de comenzar los exámenes, quería tirar la toalla. Iba a volverse loco si tenía que pasar una tarde más en la biblioteca. Necesitaba vacaciones y todavía faltaban diez días para ese tan ansiado viaje a Italia. Intentaba concentrarse en el libro que tenía delante, pero solamente podía pensar en Usagi-san y él paseando cogidos de la mano por las calles de Roma. Aquel pensamiento le hizo sonrojarse.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto rojo.- Le dijo Kane.

\- Normal, con el calor que hace ya...- Murmuró Satoru.- El año pasado no hacía tanto calor en junio.

\- Sí, hace calor.- Se limitó a decir Misaki.

\- Debería ser ilegal estudiar cuando hace tiempo de ir a la playa.- Dijo Kane mirando por la ventana.

\- En cuatro días comienzan los exámenes. No estoy nada preparado.- Se quejó Satoru.

\- Yo sólo quiero que acaben ya…solo diez días más y estaremos en Italia.

\- Cierto, Misaki, muy emocionante, ¿verdad?- Sonrió Kane.- Pero no es lo más emocionante que va a ocurrir esa semana.

\- Por favor, no empieces.- Le pidió Satoru con voz cansada.

\- Sí, efectivamente, en nueve días le comeré la boca a Nowaki.

\- Sólo estáis actuando, no es como si lo hiciera por gusto...- Comentó Satoru.

\- ¿Por qué quieres matarme la ilusión?

\- Lo que no entiendo es por qué aún no le has besado.- Dijo Misaki frunciendo el ceño.- ¿No ensayáis todos los días?

\- Sí, pero Kamijou no es capaz de controlar los celos.- Dijo Kane riendo.- Siempre que llega la parte del beso dice que nos la saltemos, su excusa es que así el día de la representación quedará más real.

\- Tiene sentido.- Comentó Misaki.

\- No lo tiene, lo que pasa es que no quiere que nadie toque a Nowaki.

\- ¡Ja! Como si tú tuvieras alguna posibilidad con Nowaki...- Dijo Satoru ganándose un codazo de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué tiene Kamijou que no tenga yo?

\- Estabilidad económica.- Dijo Satoru.

\- Madurez.- Dijo Misaki.

\- Estabilidad emocional.

\- Inteligencia.

\- Experiencia.

\- Trabajo fijo.

\- Con experiencia me refería a sexual.- Aclaró Satoru.

\- Cultura.

\- A Nowaki.

\- Ya lo he pillado.- Dijo Kane.- Pero yo tengo algo que Kamijou no tiene.

\- ¿El qué?- Preguntó Misaki.

\- Sentido del humor.

\- Uy sí, que tiemble Kamijou.- Rió Satoru.

\- No sé por qué estamos hablando de esto si no tienes ningún interés por Nowaki.- Comentó Misaki.

\- A ver, si me propusiera hacerlo no le diría que no…

\- Y luego te despertarías.- Kane le lanzó un libro a la cabeza a Satoru, lo que provocó que les echaran de la biblioteca aquella tarde.

Los días pasaron y finalmente los exámenes llegaron a su fin. Misaki no podía estar más feliz, jamás le habían salido tan bien unos exámenes. No tenía ninguna duda de que le llegaría la nota para entrar en economía y todo era gracias a su novio, quien le había estado ayudando todas las noches a estudiar.

\- Nii-chan.

\- _Misaki, me alegra que me hayas llamado._\- Dijo Takahiro y Misaki no necesitó verle para saber que estaba sonriendo.- _Manami y yo estamos contando los días para verte de nuevo._

\- Yo también tengo muchas ganas de veros, nii-chan.

\- _Por cierto, ¿ya lo tienes todo listo para Italia?_

\- Sí, he acabado de hacerme la maleta esta mañana. He aprovechado para llamarte porque tengo ahora un hueco y sé que durante el viaje no podre hablar mucho contigo, lo siento si no son horas por allá.

\- _No te preocupes por eso, Misaki. Y dime, ¿los exámenes bien?_

\- Eso creo, espero que me admitan en la universidad.

\- _Seguro que sí. De todas formas, ya sabes que a Manami y a mí nos gustaría que vengas a estudiar a aquí._

\- Nii-chan, ya te dije que voy a estar bien.

\- _Pero que vayas a vivir con un amigo… No sé, no me convence la idea. Me quedaría más tranquilo si __decidieras vivir en__ una residencia de estudiantes._

\- Ya no soy un niño, sé cuidarme.

\- _No puedo evitar preocuparme._\- Le dijo Takahiro.- _Además, nunca me habías hablado de ese amigo. Y eso de que el piso sea suyo y no te vaya a cobrar… Es todo muy extraño, Misaki, yo..._

\- Nii-chan, hoy tenemos una representación de teatro y el partido de fútbol.- Le interrumpió el castaño.- Así que debería irme ya al salón de actos.

\- _Claro, el famoso partido profesores-alumnos. Pásalo muy bien y ve con cuidado por Italia._

\- Sí, nii-chan.

\- _No te separes del grupo, __cuidado no pierdas el pasaporte y si los profesores te dicen…_

_-_ Nii-chan, de verdad que llego tarde.

\- _Hasta pronto, Misaki, haz fotos._

\- Lo haré. Adiós, nii-chan.

\- Ya estoy listo.- Dijo Shinobu saliendo del baño.

\- ¿Por qué te acabas de duchar si en unas horas vamos a jugar a fútbol?- Le preguntó Misaki con curiosidad.

\- Porque no pienso participar en eso, es estúpido.- Respondió el rubio y en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

\- ¿Vamos? Kane se enfadará si llegamos tarde.- Dijo Satoru después de abrir la puerta.

\- Sí, es su momento de gloria.- Comentó Shinobu riendo.

\- Seguro que está nervioso porque va a besar a Nowaki.- Dijo Misaki.

\- Quien debe de estar histérico es Kamijou.- Dijo Satoru.

* * *

Hiroki frunció el ceño, se habían complicado las cosas a media hora de que empezara la representación. Sabía que la culpa no era de Nowaki, pero aun así no podía evitar mosquearse con él. Se dirigió frunciendo el ceño hacia el salón de actos, donde ya se encontraban todos los participantes en la obra ya caracterizados. Uchima, quien interpretaba a la protagonista, estaba acabando de maquillarse pero al verle dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y caminó hacia él.

\- ¿Y Nowaki?- Le preguntó Uchima más serio de lo habitual.- Llega tarde.

\- Sí...- Murmuró Hiroki y miró hacia su alrededor.- ¡Venid todos, tenemos que hablar!- Sus alumnos le miraron con curiosidad y se acercaron.- Ha habido un cambio de última hora. Nowaki ha tenido que ir a hablar con un profesor de la universidad y no va a poder venir a…

\- ¿QUÉ?- Exclamó Kane.

\- No va a poder venir a tiempo.- Terminó de decir Hiroki mirándole mal.- No podemos suspender la obra a estas alturas, así que alguien debe interpretar al protagonista.

\- ¿Quién?- Preguntó un niño de segundo.- Nowaki ya era el sustituto…

\- Esta obra está gafada.- Comentó un alumno de último curso.- Es peor que Macbeth.

\- ¡No digas Macbeth en un teatro!- Le gritó otro alumno.

\- Ahora tú has dicho Macbeth.

\- Además, esto no es un teatro.

\- ¿Por qué? Ya no nos puede ir peor.- Comentó el de último curso.

\- ¡Callad!- Gritó Kane.- ¿No os dais cuenta de la gravedad de la situación? Nowaki debe venir.

\- Pues no va a poder.- Dijo Hiroki suspirando.

\- ¿Entonces quién le va a sustituir? Ya todos tenemos papel…

\- Yo le sustituiré. Me sé el texto.- Dijo Hiroki haciendo que Kane le mirara asustado.

\- ¡Usted no!

\- ¿ALGUNA QUEJA?- Le gritó Kamijou ya harto.

\- ¡Muchas!

\- ¡Pues te las callas!- Le dijo el profesor enfadado.- Voy a cambiarme, os quiero a todos listos en diez minutos. ¿Entendido?

\- Sí, sensei.

No estaba yendo tan mal después de todo, ya casi era el final de la obra y fue justo en ese momento cuando Hiroki se dio cuenta de una cosa; tenía que besar al idiota de Uchima. Estaban entre bastidores, les iba a tocar salir cuando aquella escena llegara a su fin. Uchima estaba muy callado, tanto que Hiroki se estaba empezando a preocupar.

\- Kamijou.- Dijo Kane en voz baja rompiendo aquel silencio.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Será mi primer beso.- Hiroki se giró a mirarle sorprendido.

\- Vaya, es mucha responsabilidad...- Murmuró el profesor.

\- Esto es una mierda.- Suspiró Kane.- Debía ser con Nowaki, no con usted.

\- ¿Disculpa?- Hiroki le miró con cierto enfado pero intentando controlarse para no armar escándalo.

\- Nowaki siempre ha sido mi amor platónico y me parecía bonito que mi primer beso fuera con él, pero ha tenido que llegar usted y fastidiarlo todo.

\- ¿Te crees que yo tengo ganas de besar a un mocoso como tú?

\- Pues sí, que para algo le van más jóvenes.

\- Eres un imbécil, Uchima.

\- Estoy seguro de que usted lo tenía todo planeado, nunca ha querido que Nowaki y yo nos besáramos porque sabía que pondría su relación en peligro.

\- Hay veces que no sé si te crees lo que dices...- Murmuró Hiroki.

\- Todo me sale mal.- Dijo Kane tapándose la cara con las manos.- Con las ganas que tenía de besar a Nowaki…

\- ¿Eres consciente de que estás hablando de mi novio?

\- Creo que ya nos toca.- Dijo Kane nervioso.- Se habrá puesto cacao en los labios, ¿no?

\- Anda, cállate ya.

\- Una última pregunta.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Hiroki con tono cansado.

\- ¿Con lengua o sin lengua?- El profesor le miró con ganas de asesinarle, pero consiguió controlar sus instintos asesinos.

\- Sin, obviamente. No te preocupes, será solo un roce.- Le dijo Hiroki intentando tranquilizarle.- Será como besar a tu abuela.

\- Yo no beso a mi abuela en los labios. Además, mi abuela no tiene pene.

\- ¿A qué viene eso?

\- A que usted sí que tiene pene.

\- ¿Y eso te molesta?

\- No, más bien al contrario.

\- ¿Cómo que al contrario? Dios, estás fatal.- Kane no pudo responderle porque tuvieron que salir al escenario.

* * *

La tarde fue avanzando y llegó el momento del partido de fútbol, ya era una tradición del internado que se llevaba a cabo desde hacía poco más de una década. Misaki se encontraba en el vestuario acabando de ponerse la ropa de deporte, los demás ya se encontraban en el campo jugando, a él no le tocaba hasta el segundo tiempo. Se asustó al notar dos manos sobre su cintura y dio un pequeño brinco, pero se relajó al escuchar la suave risa de su novio.

\- ¿Te he asustado?

\- Claro que no.- Respondió Misaki y Akihiko comenzó a besarle el cuello.

\- Mentiroso.

\- Usagi-san, puede entrar alguien…

\- Me da igual.

\- Pues a mí no.- Dijo Misaki dando media vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el escritor.- Hoy he hablado con mi hermano. No le hace mucha gracia que viva contigo.

\- ¿Te ha vuelto a decir lo de estudiar en Nueva York?

\- Sí.- Asintió el menor.- Y le he vuelto a decir que no. Si él supiera lo feliz que soy contigo no insistiría tanto…

\- ¿Vas a contárselo?

\- Algún día, todavía no estoy preparado.- Dijo Misaki.- Pero voy a hablarle de ti a mi nee-chan este verano. Al fin y al cabo ya sabe que tengo novio.

\- Te voy a echar mucho de menos este verano.- Akihiko apartó sus manos suavemente de la cintura del muchacho y las posó en su culo, haciendo reír al menor.- Debería ir contigo.

\- No digas tonterías.- Le dijo Misaki rodeando el cuello del mayor con sus brazos.

\- Puedo quedarme en el hotel más cercano a la casa de tu hermano.

\- ¿Durante los casi dos meses que voy a estar?

\- Claro.

\- Es una locura, Usagi-san.

\- No puedo estar tanto tiempo alejado de ti.- Dijo Akihiko para después besarle. Aquel momento fue interrumpido por el flash de una cámara. La pareja se sobresaltó y se separaron rápidamente. Misaki sintió sudor frío recorrer su espalda al ver que se trataba de Yamaguchi.

\- Al director le encantará ver esto.- El profesor de inglés salió del vestuario y Akihiko quiso seguirlo, pero Misaki le sostuvo mientras lloraba.

\- Ya es tarde, sólo conseguirás empeorar las cosas.- Dijo el menor y Akihiko le miró apenado.

\- Hey, zorras.- Dijo Kane entrando en el vestuario.- Por hoy ya he cumplido, te toca salir a jugar, Misaki. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?

\- Yamaguchi nos ha hecho una foto a Usagi-san y a mí. Va a enseñársela al director.- Consiguió decir Misaki entre hipidos. Kane asintió y salió de allí decidido.

Akihiko no sabía qué hacer, quería ir a partirle la cara a ese desgraciado pero no se sentía capaz de dejar a Misaki allí llorando. Suspiró frustrado mientras rodeaba al castaño con sus brazos.

* * *

A Hiroki todo eso le parecía una pérdida de tiempo pero, ya que le tocaba participar, se había propuesto ganar a esos niñatos que tenía por alumnos. Se encontraban en mitad del partido cuando Yamaguchi atravesó el césped sin importarle que allí se estuviera jugando a fútbol. Hiroki estuvo tentado a darle un balonazo en la cara pero se contuvo, le quedaban pocas semanas trabajando en el internado y no iba a permitir que se quedaran con una mala imagen de él.

Hiroki se sorprendió todavía más al ver a Kane con cara de cabreado correr hacia donde estaba Yamaguchi. Hiroki al verlo no pudo evitar recordar aquel beso que se habían tenido que dar aquella tarde, aquel trabajo no estaba lo suficientemente bien pagado para todas las cosas que tenía que aguantar.

Todo pasó muy rápido, Hiroki lo vio todo de cerca pero aún así no sabría explicar cómo ocurrió. Los profesores habían marcado gol justo en el momento en que Yamaguchi se había tirado al suelo rabiando de dolor. Hiroki había visto a Kane acercarse mucho al profesor, estaba convencido de que él era el culpable de que Yamaguchi estuviera en el suelo gritando. Lo que más llamó la atención de Hiroki fue que Kane pisoteó disimuladamente el móvil del profesor.

Cuando el revuelo de aquel gol pasó, todos se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido y fueron a atender a Yamaguchi. La ambulancia no tardó mucho en llegar, al parecer se le había roto el peroné.

El director se acercó a hablar con Hiroki poco después de que se marchara la ambulancia.

\- Esto es un inconveniente.- Comentó el director.- Os marcháis para Italia en menos de veinticuatro horas y ahora uno de los tres profesores encargados está de baja.

\- Los chicos están muy ilusionados con el viaje.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Lo sé, no podemos cancelarlo.- Suspiró el director.- Pero no puede ir ningún otro profesor con vosotros, no hay tiempo para organizarlo todo. Sería un lío para encontrar a alguien que sustituyera a ese profesor durante los trece días que estaréis fuera.

\- Creo que Akihiko y yo podremos apañarnos con los chicos.

\- Lo dudo, son casi treinta.- Negó el hombre.- ¿De dónde vamos a sacar a una persona de confianza, responsable y que esté disponible? Es imposible.

\- ¡Hiro-san!- Sonrió Nowaki llegando hacia donde estaban ellos.- Había sido un error, sí que tengo aprobada la asignatura. ¡Ya estoy oficialmente de vacaciones!

\- Nowaki, ¿tienes el pasaporte en regla?- Le preguntó el director con gesto serio. Hiroki lo comprendió al instante y tuvo que controlarse para no sonreír como un idiota.

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Haz la maleta, te vas mañana a Italia.- Dijo el director.- Voy a mi despacho a cambiar el nombre del billete, a ver si me deja.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Hiro-san?

\- Kane le ha roto el peroné a Yamaguchi, así que te vienes a Italia conmigo.

* * *

**¿Os está gustando el fic?**


	15. Chapter 15

Un autobús les había llevado hasta el aeropuerto desde el internado. Hiroki estaba que se caía de sueño, por lo que intentaba ignorar las tonterías de sus alumnos. Ya no era sólo el haber tenido que madrugar tanto, sino que Nowaki prácticamente no le había dejado dormir, y no en el buen sentido. Nowaki estaba tan emocionado con el viaje que no había parado de hacerle preguntas en toda la noche.

\- Hiro-san, ¿quieres que te compre un café?

\- Quiero dormir.- Respondió Hiroki cansado.

\- No seas quejica.- Le dijo Akihiko.- En nada embarcaremos y tendrás muchas horas por delante para poder dormir.

\- Kamijou, ¿me dará tiempo a ir al baño antes de subir al avión?- Le preguntó Kane acercándose a donde estaban los tres responsables del grupo.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?¿Seis?- Le dijo Hiroki frunciendo el ceño.- Vuelve con tus amigos que no te quiero oír hasta llegar a Roma.

\- Hiro-san, no seas malo, él no tiene la culpa de que hayas pasado mala noche.- Sonrió Nowaki.

\- En eso tienes toda la razón, me pregunto quién habrá sido el culpable.

\- Qué mal te sienta viajar, Hiroki.

\- Kamijou-sensei con jet lag debe de dar mucho miedo.

\- Uchima, ¿por qué sigues aquí?

\- Ya han abierto la puerta.- Anunció Misaki acercándose al grupo.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a ese?- Hiroki señaló a Satoru, quien iba medio dormido y apoyándose completamente en Misaki.

\- Le da miedo volar y se ha tomado una pastilla, pero creo que se la ha tomado demasiado pronto.- Respondió Misaki.

\- Venga, todos a embarcar.- Dijo Akihiko a los alumnos.- Nowaki, recuento.

\- Los acabo de contar. Estamos todos.

Entraron en el avión y fue entonces cuando Hiroki se arrepintió completamente de haberse ofrecido voluntario para el viaje. Sus alumnos estaban armando un gran revuelo a la hora de ocupar sus asientos y Hiroki no estaba de ánimos.

\- Haced algo que como no se callen me lío a hostias.

\- Hiro-san.- Dijo Nowaki muy sorprendido.

\- Te aseguro que después de este viaje no querrás volver a ir a ningún sitio con tu novio.- Le dijo Akihiko para luego dirigirse a sus alumnos.- ¡Chicos, tenemos para nosotros las primeras ocho filas y dos asientos en la novena!

\- A ver, no somos los únicos en el avión, intentad no alzar las voces.- Les dijo Nowaki.

\- ¿Cómo lo hacemos para sentarnos?- Akihiko puso cara de estar pensando y Hiroki, quien le conocía muy bien, presentía qué iba a decir.- Nowaki y tú os podéis sentar juntos y yo me sentaré con un alumno al azar. Vamos a ver.- El escritor hizo como que miraba a su al rededor para acabar posando su mirada en Misaki, quien estaba sospechosamente cerca.- Misaki, lo siento, pero te ha tocado.

\- De acuerdo, Usami-sensei.- Sonrió Misaki andando hacia él.

\- ¿Eso ha sido al azar?- Murmuró Hiroki.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y yo me quedo con el drogado?- Dijo Kane señalando a Satoru, quien ya se había sentado en el asiento y se encontraba medio dormido.- Que son casi quince horas de vuelo…

\- No te preocupes, se le pasarán antes los efectos de las pastillas.- Le dijo Nowaki.- ¿Nosotros dónde nos sentamos, Hiro-san?

\- En los dos asientos que sobren.

\- Aquí aún no se ha sentado nadie.- Dijo Kane refiriéndose a los dos asientos que estaban detrás del suyo y del de Satoru.

\- Demasiado cerca de ti.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Creo que son los únicos que quedan.- Comentó Nowaki.

\- Espera que ahora hago que dos alumnos se muevan.- Dijo Hiroki decidido pero su novio le paró.

\- Venga, sentémonos ya.- Le sonrió Nowaki y ambos ocuparon aquellos asientos. Ya estaban despegando cuando Kane se giró para hablarles.

\- No sé por qué pero siempre que me subo a un avión me vienen a la cabeza flashazos del episodio piloto de _Lost_.- El alumno se sorprendió al ver a su profesor reír suavemente.

\- Estoy tan cansado que hasta tus idioteces me hacen gracia.

Un par de filas más hacia atrás se encontraban sentados Misaki y Akihiko hablando de todo lo que iban a hacer esos días.

\- Quiero comprarle algún souvenir a mi sobrino.

\- ¿Para qué? No va a saber qué es.

\- Pero es mi sobrino y quiero llevarle algo.- Dijo Misaki.

\- Ya, pero tiene como cinco meses, ¿no?

\- Tiene año y medio, Usagi-san.

\- No veo diferencia.- Dijo Akihiko y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.- ¿No te excita la idea de follar en otro continente?

\- Imbécil.- Dijo un Misaki sonrojado.

Aterrizaron en Roma pasado el mediodía. Un autobús que habían contratado les recogió en el aeropuerto para llevarlos al hotel. Hiroki, quien ya se encontraba descansado porque se había pasado prácticamente todo el vuelo durmiendo, cogió el micrófono del autobús para hablarles a los alumnos.

\- Ahora iremos al hotel y os daremos un par de horitas para que descanséis, os aseéis o hagáis lo que queráis, pero a las cinco os quiero a todos en la recepción del hotel.- Explicó el profesor.- Todas las habitaciones son de tres personas, así que os quiero ya organizados en grupos de tres cuando lleguemos al hotel. ¿Alguna pregunta?- Kane fue el único en levantar la mano.

\- ¿Saldremos hoy de fiesta?

\- No.

\- ¿Y mañana?

\- Tampoco.

\- ¿Y pasado?

\- Esto es un viaje cultural y de momento emborracharse no se considera cultura.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- ¿Cómo que no? En algunas personas es todo un arte.- Dijo Kane y otro alumnos alzó la mano.

\- Hoy no porque estamos muy cansados, pero sí que estaría bien salir alguna noche.

\- Saldremos alguna noche a dar un paseo y tomar un helado.

\- Kamijou, no somos octogenarios.- Dijo Kane y los demás alumnos asintieron dándole la razón.

\- Hiroki, podríamos dejar que salgan alguna noche.- Le dijo Akihiko en voz baja.- Nosotros iremos con ellos y volveremos antes de las dos al hotel.

\- ¿Quieres llevar a treinta adolescentes hormonales a una discoteca?

\- Hiro-san, son buenos chicos, no harán ninguna locura.- Sonrió Nowaki consiguiendo convencerlo.

\- Saldremos una noche por Roma.- Dijo Hiroki volviendo a hablarle al micro.- Pero no quiero ninguna tontería, ¿entendido?

\- Sí.- Dijeron los alumnos al unísono.

Llegaron al hotel e hicieron el reparto de las habitaciones. Los tres adultos dormirían juntos en la misma habitación. Akihiko ya estaba pensando una solución para poder dormir con su querido Misaki.

Cuando dieron las cinco, todos se reunieron y salieron a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Como no habían contratado guía para aquella tarde, Nowaki les iba guiando con el móvil. Todo iba bien hasta que llegaron a la _Fontana di Trevi_.

\- Venga, chicos, ya habéis hecho suficientes fotos.- Dijo Hiroki.- Tenemos que ir moviéndonos ya. ¿Por dónde es ahora, Nowaki?

\- No lo tengo muy claro.- Respondió sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.- La flechita no para de cambiar de dirección.

\- Pero si has mirado el recorrido en el hotel y has dicho que estaba todo muy claro.

\- En ese momento estaba todo muy claro, Hiro-san, pero ahora ya no lo está.

\- ¿Nos hemos perdido?- Preguntó Kane.

\- Claro que no.- Le respondió Hiroki.- ¿No ves la fuente?

\- ¿Entonces a dónde vamos ahora?

\- Al panteón.- Dijo Nowaki.

\- ¿Dónde demonios está Akihiko?- Dijo Hiroki buscándole con la mirada entre toda la multitud.

\- Está con Misaki haciéndose fotos.- Respondió Satoru provocando que el profesor rodara los ojos.

\- Kamijou, no te preocupes que voy a preguntar por dónde es.- Dijo Kane.- Voy a preguntarle a ese que viene por ahí, que no me importaría que me empotrara. Excuse me, darling.

\- A veces me da un poco de vergüenza ajena.- Comentó Satoru cuando Kane se alejó un poco para hablar con aquel chico.

\- Normal.

\- Jo, simplemente me ha indicado cómo ir.- Se quejó Kane cuando volvió a donde estaban ellos.- Yo esperaba que se enamorara de mí y vivir un romance italiano, pero mi vida es así, una serie de constantes decepciones. Un buen ejemplo de eso fue cuando creía que iba a besar a Nowaki y le acabé besando a usted.

\- Ya he lanzado una moneda a la fuente pero te juro que como no cierres la boca te tiro al agua.- Le dijo Hiroki y en aquel momento se acercaron Akihiko y Misaki.- ¿Ya os habéis cansado de haceros fotos?

\- Bueno, habrá que ir moviendo, ¿no?- Dijo el escritor.- No podemos estar aquí todo el día.

\- Hablando del beso.- Dijo Kane.- Tengo una propuesta para usted y Nowaki.

\- Pues te la guardas.

\- Yo tengo curiosidad, Hiro-san.

\- Es innegable que entre Nowaki y yo siempre ha habido cierta tensión sexual.- Comenzó a decir Kane haciendo que el nombrado riera y que Hiroki le mirara con odio.- Y, bueno, el beso de ayer estuvo bastante bien…

\- Kane, cállate que te la estás jugando.- Le dijo Misaki.

\- ...y es por eso que me gustaría hacer un trío con vosotros dos. No es necesario que me respondáis ahora, podéis pensarlo.

\- Podrá no caerte bien, Hiroki, pero no podrás negar que los tiene cuadrados.- Le dijo Akihiko riendo.

\- Reza para que no quede ningún león en el coliseo, porque te echaría encantado a la arena, so salido.- Le dijo el profesor de literatura.- Y como te acerques a Nowaki te dejo aquí en Italia.

\- Mis padres no se percatarían.- Dijo Kane encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Bueno, tranquilidad, que Kane sólo bromeaba.- Dijo Nowaki con una sonrisa nerviosa.- ¿Te ha dicho por dónde tenemos que ir?

\- Sí, me ha dicho que es por ahí.- Respondió Kane señalando una calle.

\- ¡Venga, chicos, nos vamos!- Gritó Akihiko llamando la atención del grupo.

Después de cenar se retiraron todos a las habitaciones, pues estaban muy cansados. Nowaki le propuso a Hiroki aprovechar que los estudiantes estaban tranquilos para ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Al principio Hiroki se opuso, pues no quería dejar sin vigilancia a sus alumnos pero finalmente no pudo decirle que no a Nowaki.

\- Akihiko.- Le llamó Hiroki.- ¿Te importa quedarte al mando? Nowaki y yo queremos ir a dar una vuelta. Será rápida, lo prometo.

\- Claro, sin problema. No te preocupes que yo iré patrullando los pasillos.- Dijo el escritor.- Pasadlo bien y tardad todo lo que queráis.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!- Sonrió Nowaki entusiasmado.- Eres muy amable.

\- Sí, demasiado...- Dijo Hiroki frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Qué tramas, Akihiko?

\- Nada, sólo quiero que disfrutes del viaje con tu pareja. ¿Es eso tan raro?

\- Pues sí.

\- Venga, Hiro-san, salgamos.- Nowaki le cogió la mano y le guió hasta la puerta.- ¡Hasta luego!

\- Adiós, chicos.- Dijo Akihiko sonriendo. Esperó cinco minutos y después salió en busca de su Misaki. Llamó a su habitación y su amado le abrió la puerta.- Ven conmigo.- No dejó que dijera nada, simplemente le agarró de la mano y tiró suavemente de él hasta llevarle a su habitación. Le tumbó en la cama más separada, que era la suya, y comenzó a desnudarle con ansia.

\- Usagi-san, si viene Kamijou…

\- No vendrá. Nowaki y él han salido.- Se limitó a responder mientras besaba su torso ya al descubierto. Misaki quiso volver a manifestar su preocupación pero decidió callarse al notar la mano de su novio acariciar su miembro.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, ya estaban completamente desnudos y tocando el cuerpo del otro. Misaki le besaba y le mordía el cuello mientras Akihiko le introducía poco a poco sus dedos.

\- ¿Cómo te apetece hoy?- Le susurró el escritor al oído, para seguidamente lamerlo, haciendo que se estremeciera.- ¿Suave o brusco?

\- Brusco, muy brusco.- Respondió Misaki con un hilo de voz, dejándose llevar por el momento.

\- ¿En qué posición quieres que te folle, amor mío?- Misaki llevó sus manos al pelo de su novio.

\- A cuatro patas.

\- Dime que quieres que te folle a cuatro patas.

\- Usagi-san, quiero que me folles a cuatro patas.- Misaki se ruborizó un poco al pronunciar esas palabras pero sabía que la vergüenza iba a valer la pena. Akihiko sacó sus dedos de la entrada del menor y le giró suavemente. Misaki se colocó apoyando todo su peso en las palmas de sus manos y en sus rodillas y Akihiko se posicionó de rodillas detrás de él. Poco a poco metió la punta y, cuando vio que entraba sin problemas, dio una fuerte estocada haciendo gemir a Misaki. Akihiko comenzó a moverse de forma rápida y brusca, arrancando gemidos de la garganta del castaño. Misaki sentía que el placer le desbordaba, los brazos y las piernas le comenzaron a temblar haciendo que le resultara difícil mantenerse en esa posición. Finalmente no pudo más y los brazos le cedieron, pero no cayó completamente sobre la cama pues Akihiko le agarró fuertemente de la cintura, manteniendo aquella posición.

Cuando acabaron se dieron una ducha rápida y, aunque Misaki no estaba muy convencido, se metieron en la cama del escritor. Akihiko apagó todas las luces quedando completamente a oscuras. Se quedaron abrazados y, cuando ya les faltaba nada para quedarse dormidos, la puerta se abrió y entraron Nowaki y Hiroki de forma sigilosa, pues creían que el escritor estaba dormido.

Ambos se acostaron en las dos camas que habían juntado nada más llegar al hotel. No pasaron muchos minutos cuando Akihiko escuchó las respiraciones acompasadas de los otros dos.

\- Hiroki, si me respondes te doy un millón de yenes.- Dijo Akihiko en un susurro. Nadie respondió, simplemente Misaki se movió un poco inquieto.- Tranquilo, tiene el sueño muy profundo.

\- Creo que debería irme.- Susurró Misaki.

\- Quiero dormir contigo, no te vayas.- Dijo el escritor para luego besarle suavemente. Comenzaron a besarse intentando moverse lo menos posible para que no sonaran los muelles de la cama. Akihiko metió una mano por debajo de la ropa interior de Misaki, quien le agarró para pararle.

\- No estamos solos.- Le dijo Misaki al oído.

\- Eso es lo que lo hace más divertido.- Akihiko comenzó a masturbar al menor y a besarle para acallar sus gemidos, con la esperanza de no despertar a su amigo porque eso acabaría con toda la diversión.

Una especie de jadeos despertaron a Nowaki. Al principio pensó que estaba soñando, pero aquellos sonidos comenzaron a repetirse con más frecuentas. Los jadeos fueron acompañados de susurros y de una especie de ruido que Nowaki pudo identificar al instante; alguien estaba follando en aquella habitación.

Nowaki, por instinto, llevó a una mano a la cintura de Hiroki para comprobar que seguía ahí. Efectivamente, su novio estaba durmiendo a su lado. No tuvo que darle muchas vueltas al asunto para llegar a la conclusión de que Akihiko había metido a Misaki en la habitación. Nowaki se sentía muy violento ante aquella situación, por lo que decidió hacerse el dormido.

\- Dios, Usagi-san.- Se escuchó gemir la voz del estudiante.- Ahí, ahí, justo ahí.

Nowaki se sorprendió al notar que se estaba excitando con aquella escena. Tenía el miembro completamente duro y se moría de ganas de tocar a su Hiro-san, pero sabía que si le despertaba se enfadaría con su amigo y no harían nada.

Se seguían escuchando los gemidos de Misaki, cada vez más intensos, cosa que no estaba haciendo más llevadero el problema de Nowaki. El estudiante de medicina se llevó una mano al pene e intentó masturbarse, pero desistió cuando Hiroki cambió de posición. El profesor se abrazó a él y su pierna comenzó a rozar el miembro del menor. Quiso apartar suavemente a Hiroki, pero solo consiguió que tocara más esa zona tan sensible. Notaba el aliento de Hiroki chocar contra su cuello, aquel simple gesto estaba volviendo a Nowaki loco.

\- Ya, ya, ya.- Dijo Misaki fracasando en el intento de controlar el volumen de su voz. Akihiko le tapó la boca con su mano y el menor se corrió. El escritor dio un par de embestidas más y acabó dentro del estudiante.

\- ¿Lo ves? Ni se han enterado.- Murmuró Akihiko y poco tiempo después se durmieron sin saber que Nowaki no podría conciliar el sueño en toda la noche después de haber sido testigo de su pasión.

\- ¡BAKAHIKO, MERECES IR A PRISIÓN!- Akihiko abrió los ojos para encontrarse cara a cara con el rostro enfadado de su amigo. Misaki también estaba despierto, pero ante tal situación no se atrevía a decir nada.

\- Hiro-san.- Dijo un muy nervioso Nowaki.- Creo que deberíamos bajar a desayunar y dejar que se arreglen.

\- ¡No tienes vergüenza, degenerado!- Siguió gritando Hiroki ignorando a su novio.- ¡Esto es un escándalo! ¿Cómo te atreves a traer aquí al pobre niño? ¡Vas a acabar traumatizándolo!

\- Venga, Hiro-san.

\- ¿De qué te quejas? Si no te enteraste de nada.- Le soltó el escritor.

\- ¡ESTA NOCHE AQUÍ SE DUERME CON LA LUZ ENCENDIDA!

\- Ni que fuéramos niños.- Murmuró Akihiko.

\- ¡Tu novio lo es!

Aquel ambiente de tensión continuó durante toda la mañana. Era tan obvio el enfado de Hiroki que ni Kane se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra. Aquella mañana se cansaron bastante, fueron a ver el foro romano y el coliseo. Más tarde pararon a comer y, sin dejarles ningún rato libre, les llevaron a ver el Vaticano.

Misaki estaba agotado, aquella noche había dormido muy poco debido a ciertas actividades nocturnas y, encima, habían tenido un día muy cansado. No le apetecía nadar salir de fiesta por la noche, lo único que quería era llegar al hotel para echarse a dormir.

\- Kamijou-sensei, ¿los que estemos muy cansados podemos quedarnos en el hotel?- Le preguntó Misaki cuando ya iban de vuelta en el autobús.

\- No pienso dejaros solos.

\- No te preocupes, yo me quedo con ellos.- Se ofreció Akihiko.

\- ¡Tú no!- Le gritó Hiroki cabreado.- Se quedará Nowaki.

\- ¿Eh? Yo quería ir contigo, Hiro-san.- Le dijo Nowaki en voz baja.

\- Lo siento, pero tú te quedarás en el hotel y Akihiko y yo saldremos con quienes quieran ir de fiesta.

Al final sólo diez estudiantes decidieron salir. Hiroki les llevó a una discoteca no muy lejos de allí y les dijo que a la una y media estuvieran en la puerta.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo te va a durar el enfado?

\- Akihiko, no tengo ganas de hablar.

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Nos miramos las caras hasta que sea hora de volver al hotel?

\- Eres increíble, no eres capaz de ver el peligro.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- No le hacemos daño a nadie.

\- Akihiko, si alguien lo descubre os meteréis en un buen lío. ¿Tanto te cuesta ser discreto? Además, dejarás de ser su profesor en menos de quince días. Si cuando él se gradúe queréis seguir juntos, os prometo que tendréis todo mi apoyo pero durante estos últimos días…

\- Vamos a seguir juntos, Hiroki. En septiembre se mudará a mi apartamento.- Hiroki le miró sorprendido.- Y este verano me voy con él a Nueva York.

\- Vaya, sabía que te había pegado fuerte con el crío pero no me imaginaba que tanto...- Murmuró Hiroki.- Akihiko, de verdad que me alegro por ti. Sé que lo has pasado muy mal y me encanta verte tan feliz, pero tienes que ser sensato. El mes acabará muy pronto y ya no serás profesor del internado, podrás empezar una nueva vida con Misaki, ya que por lo visto eso es lo que quieres.

\- Ya sé que queda muy poco tiempo, pero no soy capaz de estar alejado de él ni un segundo.- Le dijo el escritor seriamente.- Le amo.

\- No lo hagas por ti, hazlo por él. ¿Te has parado a pensar qué le ocurriría a él si todo se descubre?

\- Hiroki, llevamos juntos desde principio de curso y no ha pasado nada. Todo está bien, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Yamaguchi…

\- Kane ha enviado al hospital a Yamaguchi.- Le interrumpió Akihiko.- Está todo controlado.

\- No te confíes, Akihiko.

\- Bueno, cuéntame, ¿cómo van las cosas con Nowaki?- Cambió de tema el escritor.

\- Las cosas van muy bien. Ya casi lo tenemos todo listo para irnos a EEUU. Tenemos ya un par de apartamentos mirados, sólo nos falta decidirnos por uno.

\- ¿Y ya se lo has dicho a tus padres?

\- He pensado que les mandaré una postal cuando esté allá.

\- Cobarde.- Dijo Akihiko y ambos rieron.

\- Iré a decírselo cuando volvamos porque tenemos los billetes para agosto y quiero que mis padres tengan tiempo para procesarlo.

\- Te voy a echar de menos.- Le dijo el escritor rodeándole con los brazos con mucha fuerza.

\- ¡Akihiko, no te pongas sensiblero!

\- Kamijou.- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.- ¿Qué hacen abrazados? ¿Tienen una aventura?

\- Kane, ¿te lo estás pasando bien?- Le preguntó Akihiko mientras soltaba a su amigo.

\- Ya lo creo, me he liado con un italiano. Se llama Valentino y me muero por probar su pepino.

\- Dios.- Se limitó a decir Hiroki mientras Akihiko reía.

\- En verdad necesito un favor.- Dijo Kane.- Kamijou, ¿tiene un condón?

\- Muy bien, nos volvemos ya al hotel.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- No, venga, que van a desvirgarme.

\- Uchima, no conoces al Leonardo ese de nada. No tengas prisa, ya llegará tu momento.- Le dijo Hiroki dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

\- Ha dicho Valentino.

\- Mi momento ya ha llegado y lo voy a hacer sí o sí.

\- Iré a comprarte condones.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Debes de estar de broma.- Le dijo Hiroki.- ¿Vas a ponérselo en bandeja a tu alumno menor de edad?

\- Tengo dieciocho.

\- Dice que lo va a hacer sí o sí, yo prefiero que use protección.- Se encogió de hombros Akihiko.

\- Pues no la va a necesitar porque se va a quedar a mi lado hasta que volvamos al hotel.- Hiroki cogió a Kane del brazo impidiendo que se moviera.

\- ¡Kamijou!- Se quejó el estudiante.- ¡No quieres que folle con Valentino y tampoco quieres que hagamos un trío con Nowaki! ¡Me tienes frustrado sexualmente!

\- Hiroki, deja que el chaval se lo pase bien.

\- El chaval es responsabilidad nuestra y no se va a ir con Raphael.

\- Valentino.

\- Por favor, Kamijou, que ya me empieza a pesar la virginidad…

\- ¡Pero si aún eres muy joven!

\- Lo dice el que la perdió a los quince.- Comentó el escritor riendo.

\- ¡Akihiko!

\- ¿Es eso cierto, sensei?- Dijo Kane.- Cada vez le admiro más.

\- Sí, sí, con su profesor de kendo.

\- Akihiko, a Uchima no le interesa mi vida sexual.

\- En verdad me interesa un montón.- Dijo Kane.- ¿Cómo era ese profesor?

\- Un hombre casado.- Respondió Akihiko.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Que haz lo que quieras, Uchima.- Dijo Hiroki soltándole el brazo.- Lárgate ya de aquí con el dichoso Michelangelo.

\- Valentino.

\- Ahora que se estaba poniendo interesante la conversación…

\- ¡Fuera!- Le gritó el profesor y Kane volvió a entrar en la discoteca.

\- Al final se ha ido sin condones.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- No los va a necesitar.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque no hará nada.- Dijo Hiroki.- No quiere hacerlo, está acojonado, es por eso que ha venido aquí con nosotros, sabía que yo intentaría pararle.

\- ¿Apostamos?

\- No vamos a hacer apuestas sobre la vida sexual de un alumno.

\- Gallina.

\- Venga, apostemos.- Dijo Hiroki.- Yo digo que no se acuesta con Donatello.

\- Valentino.

\- Con ese tampoco.

Llegaron al hotel pasada la una y media y se dirigieron directamente a las habitaciones. Akihiko le pagó lo apostado a Hiroki ya que Kane finalmente no había hecho nada con el italiano. Nowaki se encontraba en la habitación viendo la tele, esperando a que los otros dos llegaran.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido?- Preguntó Nowaki cuando entraron.

\- Bien, han sabido comportarse.- Respondió Hiroki y comenzó a desnudarse para ponerse el pijama.- Pero estoy agotado.

\- Por aquí también ha estado todo muy tranquilo.- Comentó Nowaki.- He estado jugando a las cartas con algunos estudiantes, pero la mayoría han ido pronto a dormir.

\- ¿Y Misaki?- Preguntó Akihiko, quien ya se había puesto el pijama y estaba metiéndose en la cama.

\- Ha sido el primero en irse a la habitación.

\- El pobre estaba muy cansado.

\- Igual si le hubieras dejado dormir por la noche...- Dijo Hiroki.

\- No me arrepiento.

\- ¿Les has dicho que a las ocho y media tienen que estar listos?- Le preguntó a Nowaki.

\- Sí, Hiro-san, a las ocho y media en la recepción.

A la mañana siguiente madrugaron para poder seguir haciendo turismo y por la tarde visitaron las catacumbas. Aquella iba a ser la última noche que pasarían en Roma y no tenían pensado acostarse tarde ya que al día siguiente debían madrugar para ir a visitar Pompeya.

El día pasó sin ningún tipo de percance, cosa que Hiroki agradeció profundamente. Al ver que sus alumnos estaban bastante calmados, decidió aprovechar y salir a dar un paseo con Nowaki después de cenar.

Caminaron cogidos de la mano por las calles de Roma y Nowaki era incapaz de no parar cada dos pasos para besarle. Hiroki estaba encantado por como estaba acabando aquel maravilloso día. Por fin estaba empezando a disfrutar de aquel viaje. Pero todo no iba a ir tan bien, el móvil de Hiroki sonó interrumpiendo aquel beso que empezaba a subirse de tono.

\- Creo que es del hotel.- Murmuró Hiroki al ver el número que aparecía en la pantalla.- ¿Si?

\- _Buenas noches, le llamo del hotel. Algunos huéspedes se han quejado por el ruido que están haciendo sus alumnos. Le recuerdo que muchos son menores de edad y no puede dejarles solos._

_\- _Sí, lo sé. ¿Se lo ha comentado a mi compañero? De todas formas ya vamos de camino al hotel.

\- _Su compañero se marchó con un alumno hace casi una hora._

\- ¿Qué? Le mato.

\- _Y creo que debería saber que otro alumno también ha decidido salir._

_\- _Mierda. Por casualidad, ¿el alumno en cuestión era uno con el pelo largo?

\- _Sí, por los hombros._

\- De acuerdo, lamento mucho las molestias. Cogeremos un taxi y en unos minutos estamos ahí. Adiós.- Hiroki colgó notando como el cabreo iba en aumento.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Hiro-san?

\- Que esos mocosos no saben comportarse y mucha gente ha ido a quejarse a recepción, Akihiko se ha largado a hacer a saber qué con Misaki y Uchima ha salido del hotel.- Explicó Hiroki.- Para un taxi que yo llamaré a Akihiko.

Nada más llegar al hotel, Nowaki se disculpó con la recepcionista mientras Hiroki les echaba la bronca de sus vidas a sus alumnos. Akihiko llegó junto con Misaki pocos minutos después.

\- Takahashi, ¿alguna idea de dónde puede estar tu amigo?- Le preguntó Hiroki.

\- No, no me ha dicho nada.- Negó Misaki.- Le he llamado varias veces cuando Usagi-san me lo ha dicho pero no me lo coge. No sé dónde puede estar.

\- Sigue llamándole hasta que te lo coja.

\- Ayer conoció a un chico, yo creo que debe de estar con él.- Dijo Misaki.- Porque dudo mucho que haya decidido salir solo.

\- Hiro-san, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Llamamos a la policía?

\- A la morgue, porque cuando venga le pienso matar.

\- Iré a dar una vuelta por la zona, puede que no se haya alejado mucho.- Dijo Akihiko y salió del hotel.

\- No responde.- Suspiró Misaki.- Voy a enviarle mensajes.

\- Hiro-san, si no aparece…

\- Aparecerá.- Dijo Hiroki de manera tajante.- La policía no hará nada hasta pasadas las veinticuatro horas, nos toca esperar.

Akihiko volvió veinte minutos después. Se sentaron en los sofás que había en la entrada del hotel sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Una hora más tarde se escuchó el motor de una moto y entró por la puerta del hotel Kane. Al verle, Hiroki se puso de pie de un salto, dispuesto a pegarle, por suerte Nowaki le agarró por la cintura y consiguió pararle. Fue Misaki quien se acercó a él gritándole.

\- ¿ES QUE ERES IMBÉCIL? ¿TIENES IDEA DE LO PREOCUPADOS QUE ESTÁBAMOS?

\- Misa-chan, tranquilo, no es para tanto.

\- ¡Que no es para tanto! ¡TE HE LLAMADO QUINCE VECES Y TE HE DEJADO MÁS DE TREINTA MENSAJES!

\- Lo siento, creía que volvería antes.

\- ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS?- Le preguntó Misaki de mala manera.

\- Con Valentino.- Respondió Kane y sonrió de lado.- Lo hemos hecho.

\- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó Misaki, a quien se le había pasado el enfado de golpe.- ¿Y qué tal?

\- Ha sido una pasada.- Respondió Kane. Hiroki intentó zafarse de Nowaki pero éste no le soltaba.- Me ha traído con su moto. He ido en moto por Roma, Misa-chan. Me he sentido como Audrey Hepburn en _Vacaciones en Roma._

\- Uy, sí, lleváis vidas paralelas.- Dijo Hiroki cabreado.- ¡Nowaki, suéltame!

\- No que le pegas.

\- ¡Que no le pego!- Gritó Hiroki.- Sólo quiero llamar al director para asegurarme de que este payaso mañana mismo vuelve a Japón.

\- Kamijou, está usted exagerando. Ha sido una locura de juventud.- Dijo Kane.- Debería entenderme ya que usted también fue un poco zorra de joven.

\- ¡AHORA SÍ QUE LE PEGO!

\- Pero no se ofenda que era un cumplido.- Dijo Kane mientras Hiroki forcejeaba con Nowaki.- Me encantó la historia del profesor de kendo.

\- ¿Qué profesor de kendo?- Quiso saber Nowaki.

\- Con el que perdió la virginidad a los quince, estaba casado. Fue un drama impresionante.- Le dijo Akihiko.

\- ¡TODOS A LA PUTA CAMA, NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE VOSOTROS HASTA QUE LLEGUEMOS A FLORENCIA!

\- Kamijou, que esa es nuestra última parada.

\- ¡Por eso mismo!- Gritó Hiroki y se soltó de Nowaki, quien le siguió hacia la habitación.

\- Hiro-san, ¿es buen momento para hablar del profesor de kendo ese?

\- ¡No!

El resto del viaje Hiroki se lo pasó enfadado. Estuvieron tres noches en Nápoles, durante las cuales Hiroki, Nowaki y Akihiko se turnaban para hacer guardia en el pasillo y que ningún estudiante saliera de la habitación. Nowaki y Akihiko se estaban empezando a cansar de la situación pero sabían que Hiroki estaba muy cabreado y era mejor dejar que pasara un poco el tiempo.

Kane intentaba hablar con el profesor, pero Hiroki simplemente le ignoraba, hacía como si no existiera. En un principio quería mandarle a Japón de inmediato pero Akihiko le había convencido para que no lo hiciera.

Pasaron una noche en Siena y tres más en Florencia. Finalmente el día en que volvían a Japón llegó, cosa que Hiroki había deseado desde aquella última noche en Roma. Ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto e iban a embarcar en breve. Hiroki iba pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer al llegar al internado cuando comenzó a sonar su teléfono.

\- ¿Si?

\- _Buenas tardes, le llamo de la universidad M. en relación a la beca que pidió._

\- ¿La beca? La pedí hace más de cuatro años…

\- _Bueno, pues se la ofrecemos ahora. Si sigue interesado deberá pasarse el lunes._

\- Sí, sí, por supuesto.

\- _Muy bien. Empezaría en septiembre como profesor adjunto. Ya le informaremos el lunes de todos los detalles, incluido el del proyecto._

\- De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

\- _Que tenga un buen día._

Hiroki estaba eufórico, siempre había soñado con ser profesor de universidad. Había solicitado aquella beca con la esperanza de dar clases de literatura y por fin había llegado su momento. Tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que eso significaba. Si aceptaba el trabajo no podría irse con Nowaki a EEUU. Observó a Nowaki a lo lejos comprar un par de revistas en una de las tiendas del aeropuerto y suspiró. Debía tomar una decisión que no iba a ser para nada fácil; el trabajo con el que siempre había soñado o el amor de su vida.

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**Espero que os haya gustado, si es así se agradecería algún comentario, si queréis, que sino no. Y nada, que ando un poco cansada pero que el jueves subiré capítulo de mi otro fic "Una pareja de tres". **

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**¡Un abrazo!**


	16. Chapter 16

Supuso que se debía al cansancio del viaje, pero ya habían pasado dos días y la actitud de Hiroki no cambiaba. Nowaki comenzaba a preocuparse, no era normal que Hiroki estuviera tan callado y pensativo. Comenzó a pensar en si había dicho o hecho algo para enfadarle pero no se le ocurría nada.

\- Hiro-san, ¿está todo bien?- Era consciente de la cantidad de veces que le había hecho aquella pregunta, pero necesitaba saber qué le pasaba.

\- Ya te he dicho que sí.- Se limitó a responder sin apartar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

\- De acuerdo, Hiro-san.- Hiroki le miró de reojo sin poder evitar sentirse culpable.- Creo que hoy dormiré en mi casa.

\- No te vayas, Nowaki.- Le pidió el profesor deteniéndolo con la mano.- Me gusta que durmamos juntos.

\- A mí también me gusta, pero estás ido y lo último que quiero es molestarte.

\- Tú nunca molestas.

\- Hiro-san, tengo la sensación de que en Italia no pudimos disfrutar del todo.- Comenzó a decir Nowaki pero Hiroki lo interrumpió.

\- La culpa fue del imbécil de Kane y el Paolo ese.

\- Exactamente.- Asintió Nowaki.- Me da la impresión de que siempre anteponemos a los demás a nosotros y sí, es algo que he hecho desde pequeñito y que nunca me ha importado, pero cuando se trata de nosotros…no quiero dar prioridad a nadie más.

\- Nowaki, no te sigo.

\- Digo que seamos más egoístas.- Dijo el menor decidido.- Que nuestra relación sea lo primero, ¿entiendes?

\- Sé que el viaje no fue nada romántico pero…

\- No es sólo por el viaje, Hiro-san.- Hiroki puso el libro a un lado suspirando.

\- El trabajo me absorbe, soy consciente de ello y lo siento, pero…

\- No te preocupes, en EEUU todo será distinto.- Le sonrió Nowaki.- Ya no tendrás que ir detrás de los alumnos, viviremos por nuestra cuenta y tendremos más tiempo para nosotros.

\- Supongo.- Murmuró Hiroki nada convencido.

\- No dejo de pensar en lo felices que vamos a ser allá.- Nowaki le atrajo hacia él y Hiroki se dejó abrazar, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza aquel maravilloso trabajo que estaba considerando rechazar.

* * *

Akihiko acarició su pierna y, con la mano que le quedaba libre, le agarró suavemente su pie para posarlo sobre su regazo. Misaki le miró con cariño mientras el escritor continuaba acariciando su pierna y su pie, provocándole pequeñas cosquillas que trató de disimular.

\- Has sonreído.

\- Imposible.- Dijo el estudiante intentando aparentar seguridad.- No tengo cosquillas.

\- ¿De verdad?- Akihiko cogió su pie y lo elevó para lamer la planta muy lentamente. Misaki trató de reprimir una carcajada pero no pudo.- Pues tenía razón.

\- Idiota.- Le dijo el menor entre risas.

\- Tu idiota.

\- Sí, mi idiota.- Misaki se incorporó un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Eres de los que le van los pies?

\- A mí me va todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, incluidos tus pies.

\- Usagi-san.

\- Dime.- Akihiko le sonrió sin soltar tu pie.

\- He estado pensando y...- Comenzó a decir algo avergonzado.

\- ¿Y?

\- Hay muchas cosas que no sé de ti.

\- Cierto, al igual que yo de ti.

\- No, tú lo sabes todo sobre mi.- Dijo Misaki.- Siempre estoy hablando y hablando.

\- ¿Tú crees? Yo creo que hay cosas que no sé y estoy deseando descubrirlas.

\- Pues a mí me pasa lo mismo contigo, quiero saberlo todo.- Misaki apartó su pierna de encima del escritor y se puso justo enfrente de él, sonriéndole.- ¿Jugamos a un juego? Yo te hago una pregunta y tú me haces otra.

\- ¿Qué clase de juego es ese?- Preguntó Akihiko enternecido por la actitud del menor, deseó poder ver siempre aquella carita de ilusión que le estaba regalando.

\- Uno que me acabo de inventar.

\- ¿Y quién gana?

\- No gana nadie.

\- Como juego deja un poco que desear…

\- ¡Venga, Usagi-san!

\- Está bien.- Asintió Akihiko entrelazando sus dedos con los de Misaki, sentía la necesidad de estar constantemente tocándolo.

\- ¡Empiezo yo!- Misaki se quedó un momento pensativo.- Vale, ya sé. ¿Tienes hermanos?

\- Uno. Ahora me toca a mí.

\- ¡No! Tienes que desarrollar más la respuesta.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un examen?

\- Venga, Usagi-san, quiero saberlo todo de ti.- Misaki le miró con ojos suplicantes y Akihiko no fue capaz de negarle nada.

\- Es mi medio hermano. Crecimos juntos pero nunca nos hemos llevado bien.

\- Vaya, lo siento.

\- No lo sientas, no es algo que me moleste.- Dijo Akihiko.- De hecho hace casi cinco años que no le veo y te aseguro que no le echo de menos.

\- ¿Y tus padres?

\- No es tu turno de preguntar.- Misaki hizo un pequeño puchero pero asintió.- ¿Tienes ganas de vivir conmigo?

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

\- Una cualquiera.

\- Sí, tengo ganas.- Respondió Misaki rodando los ojos.

\- Tienes que desarrollar más la respuesta.- Misaki le miró frunciendo el ceño y Akihiko no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

\- Tengo ganas de vivir contigo porque me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y porque...te quiero.- Akihiko se abalanzó sobre él y atrapó los labios de Misaki con los suyos.- ¡Usagi-san, para! ¡Me toca preguntar!

\- Se acabó este juego, vamos a pasar a uno de adultos.

\- Noooooo.- Dijo Misaki apartándolo un poco.- Quiero conocerte mejor, Usagi-san.

\- Está bien. Pregunta.

\- ¿Y tus padres?

\- Tampoco me llevo bien con ellos. Mi madre pasa de mí y yo de ella.- Dijo el escritor.- Mi padre sí que me llama de vez en cuando pero solemos acabar discutiendo. Sinceramente, para mí los Kamijou son mi auténtica familia.

\- ¿Tan dura fue tu infancia, Usagi-san?

\- Me toca preguntar a mí. ¿Cómo nos ves en el futuro?

\- Pues no sé, Usagi-san, juntos.- Respondió Misaki pensativo.- Supongo que como ahora.

\- ¿No te gustaría algo más?

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- En verdad no lo sé.- Negó Akihiko.- Estoy preguntando por preguntar.

\- Pues mal hecho porque es mi turno.- Dijo Misaki.- A ver qué te puedo preguntar… ¿Te gustan los niños, Usagi-san?

\- ¿Esos pequeños diablos? No, no me gustan nada.- Misaki le miró con sorpresa pero no hizo ningún comentario y Akihiko siguió con aquel juego.- ¿Te tocas pensando en mí?

\- ¿QUÉ CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA?- Dijo un muy avergonzado Misaki y el escritor rió por aquella reacción.- ¡No puedes preguntar eso!

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque tienen que ser preguntas decentes.

\- Está bien. Misaki, ¿qué opinas de mi poll…

\- ¡Se acabó!- Exclamó el estudiante.- ¡Te has cargado el juego!

* * *

Al día siguiente Akihiko amaneció de muy buen humor. Quedaban sólo cinco días para que acabara el curso y en dos semanas se le terminaría el contrato y no tendría que volver nunca más por aquel lugar. No odiaba el internado, más bien al contrario, gracias a aquel trabajo había conocido al amor de su vida, pero sí que era cierto que odiaba impartir clase y tener que relacionarse con los alumnos.

Salió de su despacho para ir al de Hiroki, sabía que también tenía aquella hora libre y le apetecía hablar con su amigo, quien había estado actuando de forma extraña desde que volvieron de Italia.

Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de una persona hasta que tropezó con algo. Alzó la vista para encontrarse cara a cara con Yamaguchi, quien seguía con la pierna mala.

\- ¿Me acabas de hacer tropezar con tu muleta?- Akihiko le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

\- No es justo que te vayas de rositas.- Le dijo Yamaguchi con rabia.- Misaki no es sólo tuyo.

\- Creo que ya va siendo hora de que dejes en paz a Misaki.- El escritor se fue acercando hacia él para arrinconarlo contra la pared.- Lo peor es que piensas que Misaki no está contigo porque está conmigo. Misaki no está contigo porque eres un mierda que se merece morir solo.- Yamaguchi intentó darle un golpe en las costillas con la muleta, pero Akihiko consiguió parar el golpe y le cogió del cuello.

\- Usami, Yamaguchi.- Dijo una voz a espaldas del escritor. Akihiko giró levemente la cabeza para ver al director, quien traía cara de enfado.- A mi despacho. Ya.

* * *

Nowaki se encontraba en el dormitorio de su pareja, quien debía de estar dando una de sus últimas clases como profesor de ese centro. Nowaki se sentía inmensamente feliz, no podía creerse la suerte que había tenido al ser correspondido por Hiroki. Se enamoró de él hacía años y desde entonces no había dejado de pensar en el castaño. Todo lo que tenía que ver con el profesor le fascinaba.

Nowaki sabía que Hiroki y él estaban predestinados, cada día lo tenía más claro y el hecho de que estuviera dispuesto a cruzar medio mundo sólo para estar a su lado, le hacía ver que su relación sería para siempre. Nowaki iba a envejecer junto a Hiro-san.

Contempló una foto que tenía el profesor en la mesita de noche. Se la habían tomado aquellas navidades un día en que habían salido a comprar los regalos para la familia y aprovecharon la decoración del centro comercial para hacerse un par de fotos. A Nowaki le encantaba esa sólo porque Hiroki salía a su lado sonriendo, algo poco habitual en el mayor.

El sonido de un teléfono llamó su atención. No era el móvil de Nowaki por lo que tenía que ser el de Hiroki, quien debía de habérselo dejado olvidado. Dudó en si responder o no, pero decidió contestar por si era algo importante.

\- ¿Si?

\- Buenos días, Kamijou-San. Le llamo de la universidad con respecto a...

\- No soy Kamijou, en este momento no se encuentra disponible. ¿Quiere que le deje un recado?

\- Sí, dígale que es sobre su puesto de trabajo. Se adelantará una hora la firma del contrato. Dígale que es a las 9 en el mismo lugar.

\- ¿Contrato? ¿Qué contrato?- Preguntó Nowaki muy extrañado.- ¿Es con Hiroki Kamijou con quien quiere hablar?

\- Claro. Lo lamento pero sólo puedo decirle que es sobre el puesto de profesor adjunto. Todo lo demás es información confidencial.

\- ¿Profesor adjunto? - Nowaki se quedó con la palabra en la boca pues aquella mujer ya había colgado. Algo no cuadraba, ¿por qué Hiro-san iba a firmar un contrato si los dos se iban a EEUU? No tenía sentido. A no ser que Hiroki no estuviera seguro de irse con él, tal vez ya no sentía lo mismo por él, quizá ya no le quería.

Todos esos pensamientos comenzaron a agobiar a Nowaki, quien estaba viviendo una auténtica pesadilla. Quería que aquello no fuera real, Hiroki no podía haberle mentido y haber jugado con sus sentimientos de esa manera. Debía de ser todo un malentendido, debía de haber una explicación. Decidió esperar a Hiroki en su dormitorio, seguro que él le podía aclarar la situación.

* * *

Misaki quiso morirse cuando entró en el despacho del director y vio a Akihiko y a Yamaguchi. Cuando el director le llamó por megafonía supuso que algo no andaba bien, pero no esperaba que la cosa fuera tan mal. Misaki supo en ese instante que les habían pillado.

\- Takahashi, lamento haberle hecho salir de clase.- Comenzó a decir el director bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes.- Han llegado rumores a mis oídos sobre su relación con Usami-sensei. Al principio no quise creerlos pero después de presenciar una escena hoy… Se lo preguntaré una vez, ¿qué tipo de relación mantiene con su profesor de historia?- A Misaki le temblaban las piernas, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Mentir? Eso sólo empeoraría la situación, habían sido pillados y ya no había vuelta atrás. Con un nudo en la garganta y reteniendo las lágrimas respondió.

\- Somos pareja.- Se hizo un silencio en la estancia y el director le miró con seriedad.

\- No puedo permitir esa clase de relación entre un alumno y un profesor.- Dijo aquel hombre con fingida calma.- Haremos esto de la forma más discreta posible, no quiero causar un escándalo a pocos días de las vacaciones.- El director suspiró y miró a Akihiko.- Supongo que no le sorprenderá oír que está usted despedido. Y en cuanto a usted, Takahashi, no me queda más remedio que expulsarle.

\- Señor, Misaki no es el responsa...- Comenzó a decir Akihiko pero fue interrumpido.

\- Los dos sois responsables de lo ocurrido y asumiréis las consecuencias.- Dijo el director tajante.- Recoged vuestras cosas, tenéis media hora para marcharos del internado.

Misaki salió de aquel despacho sin poder parar de llorar. Akihiko no paraba de decirle palabras de consuelo que él no llegaba a escuchar. No podía parar de pensar en que le habían expulsado, ya no le admitirían en ninguna universidad y su hermano se enteraría de todo.

\- Misaki, ¿por qué lloras?- La voz de Shinobu llamó su atención.

\- Tu padre… tu padre lo sabe…- Dijo Misaki entre hipidos.- Me ha… expulsado.

\- Intenta tranquilizarte.- Shinobu no le dijo nada más y se metió en el despacho de su padre, quien se encontraba con cara de mosqueo.- Papá, no puedes expulsar a Misaki.

\- Shinobu, cállate que no estoy de humor.

\- ¡Queda menos de una semana para que se gradúe!- Gritó Shinobu indignado.- ¿Vas a joderle su futuro sólo porque se ha enamorado de un viejo?

\- No tienes idea.

\- ¡Sí que la tengo, papá! ¡Misaki se ha matado a estudiar para poder entrar en una buena universidad!- Su padre se pasó una mano por la cara y suspiró.- ¡No se merece ser expulsado!

\- Se ha liado con un profesor…

\- ¡Nadie es perfecto!

\- Shinobu, no estamos hablando de una travesura.- Su padre le miró con seriedad.- Esto es grave.

\- Papá, por favor, Misaki es una de las mejores personas que conozco.- Le dijo Shinobu intentando sonar calmado.- Me ha ayudado un montón este curso. Me sentía triste y solo y él me acogió. Es uno de mis mejores amigos, papá, no puedes hacerle eso.

\- No puedo darle un trato especial, lo siento.- Shinobu frunció el ceño y se puso de rodillas.

\- Papá, te lo suplico, no le expulses.- El director se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos y asintió.

\- Su expediente continuará impecable, pero llamaré a sus familiares para contarles lo ocurrido. Deben saberlo.

\- ¡Gracias, papá!- Shinobu le abrazó sonriendo.

\- De nada. Será mejor que vayas a decirle a tu amigo que no haga las maletas.

\- Una cosa más, papá.- Su padre asintió dándole pie para seguir hablando.- ¿Qué vas a hacer con Yamaguchi?

\- Nada.

\- Pero ha estado acosando a Misaki.

\- No me consta.

\- ¡Te juro que…

\- Shinobu, estás resentido porque fue él quien me contó que Usami y Takahashi tenían una relación.

\- ¡No! ¡Intentó abusar de él!

\- Esa es una acusación muy grave, Shinobu, será mejor que lo dejes estar.- El rubio supo que su padre no iba a entrar en razón y salió del despacho dando un portazo. Al menos había conseguido que no expulsaran a Misaki.

Hiroki entró en su dormitorio con ganas de echarse un rato a descansar, sonrió al ver que Nowaki se encontraba sentado en su cama, pero se le borró la sonrisa al observar la expresión del menor.

\- Nowaki, ¿qué ocurre?

\- Te han llamado de la universidad, tienes que ir una hora antes a firmar el contrato.- Hiroki le miró sorprendido y se reprochó mentalmente el haberse dejado olvidado el teléfono. Aún no tenía claro si iba a firmar aquel contrato, quería mucho a Nowaki pero siempre había soñado con ese trabajo.

\- Nowaki...

\- ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo? ¿El día antes de marcharnos? ¿O es que no pensabas decirme nada? - Nowaki le miró con enfado. No alzaba la voz pero Hiroki sabía que iban a tener una buena pelea. El profesor suspiró intentando mantener la calma.

\- No es eso, Nowaki. Te lo puedo explicar.

\- Adelante.- El menor se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirarle con aquella dureza.

\- Hace años, justo después de acabar la carrera, solicité ese puesto de trabajo y nunca obtuve respuesta. Fui contratado aquí y decidí olvidarme de trabajar en la universidad, al menos hasta que me llamaron el otro día. El último día del viaje me ofrecieron el trabajo y es por eso que he estado tan ausente últimamente. Estoy hecho un lío, Nowaki, y no soy capaz de dejar de pensar en ello. Te amo pero es el trabajo de mis sueños y no sé qué hacer.

\- Vamos, que no sabes si quieres venir conmigo.- Comentó Nowaki con una sonrisa amarga.

\- No es eso...

\- No, sí que lo es, porque si de verdad quisieras estar conmigo lo tendrías claro.

\- Nowaki, no quiero elegir entre el trabajo y tú.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Es demasiado...

\- No te preocupes que te lo pondré fácil.- El profesor le miró con los ojos bien abiertos, sabiendo a donde quería llegar el menor.- No tendrás que elegir. Te quedarás aquí con ese trabajo tan maravilloso. Fin del problema.

\- No digas tonterías, Nowaki.

\- ¿Tonterías? Eso es lo que es para ti nuestra relación, ¿no?

\- ¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo?- Hiroki comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que tenía y lo último que quería era enfadarse. Le importaba mucho Nowaki como para perderlo por su estúpido carácter.

\- Que no entiendo como puedes decir que me quieres, que estás dispuesto a mudarte conmigo a otro país para luego estar organizando tu vida aquí a mis espaldas.- Nowaki se veía dolido y comenzaba a alzar la voz.- ¡No entiendo cómo has sido capaz de jugar conmigo de esa manera!

\- No, Nowaki, yo no...

\- ¿No has jugado conmigo?

\- Te juro que iba a contártelo.

\- ¿Cuándo, Hiro-san?- Le preguntó Nowaki apretando con fuerza los puños.

\- No lo sé...- Respondió Hiroki y el menor negó con la cabeza.

\- Esto no tiene sentido. Yo creía que me querías...- A Nowaki se le escaparon un par de lágrimas y Hiroki se acercó para consolarle pero el menor le apartó.- No quiero que me toques, Hiro-san.- Jamás unas palabras le habían dolido tanto a Hiroki. Sentía que ya no le importaba aquel trabajo, sólo quería arreglar las cosas con él.

\- Lo siento mucho, Nowaki, he sido un idiota.- Le dijo Hiroki también con lágrimas en los ojos.- Claro que iré contigo a EEUU...

\- Tarde, Hiro-san. Ahora soy yo quien no quiere ir contigo.- Hiroki quería creer que estaba hablando desde la rabia, sin pensar pero las siguientes palabras que dijo el menor le dejaron en shock.- Lo nuestro no va a ninguna parte y yo no estoy dispuesto a seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Se acabó.- Nowaki salió del dormitorio y Hiroki se quedó allí plantado mirando el hueco de la puerta. Se sentía muy confundido y dolido.

Hiroki se sentía fatal no podía creer que Nowaki acabara de romper con él, no podía ser real, debía de ser una pesadilla. Hiroki se limpió las lágrimas y salió corriendo detrás de Nowaki. No podía dejar las cosas así.

\- ¡Nowaki! ¡Por favor, espera!- Le alcanzó al final del pasillo, el menor paró pero no se giró a mirarle.- No te vayas así...no lo has dicho en serio.

\- Hiro-san, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti, confiaba en ti.

\- Puedes seguir confiando.- Le dijo Hiroki y Nowaki dio media vuelta y negó con la cabeza.- Por favor, intenta comprenderme. Era el trabajo de mis sueños, es normal que haya dudado, ¿no?

\- Yo no hubiera dudado.

\- ¡Pues lo siento! ¡Siento no ser tan perfecto como tú!- Exclamó Hiroki sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se le escaparan.

\- Yo no soy perfecto.- Le dijo Nowaki y la calma con la que lo hizo comenzó a exasperar al profesor.- Y tampoco pretendo que tú lo seas, sólo te pido que tengas claros tus sentimientos hacia mí.

\- ¡Los tengo claros!

\- No los tienes, sino no hubieras preferido ese trabajo.

\- ¡No me creo que seas tan egoísta de hacerme elegir entre un trabajo y tú!- Nowaki le miró dolido.

\- Fuiste tú quien dijo que una relación a distancia no funcionaría. Y sí, sería tan egoísta de hacerte elegirme a mí porque nuestra relación para mí lo era todo. Pero eso ya da igual, porque me has demostrado que para ti esta relación no significa nada. Y como no significa nada para ti ya no tiene sentido seguir juntos.- La poca paciencia de Hiroki se agotó al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Por qué Nowaki no era capaz de entenderle? Estaba siendo muy infantil. El profesor se limpió las lágrimas y le miró entre cabreado y disgustado.

\- Pues sí, a lo mejor tienes razón y no tiene sentido seguir con esto.- Hiroki no supo por qué lo dijo pero lo dijo y Nowaki le miró decepcionado. El menor asintió y, sin decir nada más, se fue dejando a Hiroki llorando en aquel pasillo.

\- Kamijou, ¿has visto a Misa...- Kane no acabó aquella frase. Al ver a su profesor llorando no dudó un momento en abrazarle, la sorpresa fue muy grande cuando Hiroki correspondió el abrazo. Kane supo inmediatamente que la cosa era grave.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Nowaki...hemos roto.- Respondió Hiroki sin parar de llorar y Kane le abrazó más fuerte.

\- Lo siento mucho, sensei. Sé que siempre le estoy molestando pero cualquier cosa que necesite...

\- Muchas gracias, Kane.

\- Es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre.- Comentó el estudiante sonriendo y el profesor resopló rompiendo aquel abrazo.

\- Que no se te suba a la cabeza.

\- Sensei, ¿y si vamos a un sitio más apartado?- Propuso Kane.- Será mejor que nadie le vea así.

\- Iré a ver a Akihiko.

\- ¿No lo sabe?- Preguntó el estudiante y Hiroki negó.- El director se ha enterado de lo de Misaki y Usami. Ha despedido a Usami, por suerte Shinobu le ha convencido de que no expulse a Misaki.

\- Joder, vaya día. ¿Entonces Akihiko se ha ido?

\- Sí, pero no se preocupe que yo seré su hombro en el que llorar.

\- Si es que no me sale nada bien en la vida...- Murmuró Hiroki limpiándose las lágrimas.- Vamos a mi dormitorio.

Entraron en la habitación del profesor y Kane tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no ponerse a cotillear por toda la estancia. Hiroki se desplomó sobre su cama y Kane se sentó en una silla de cara a él.

\- ¿Quiere hablar de lo ocurrido?- Preguntó Kane rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

\- Quiero emborracharme.- Respondió Hiroki rompiendo a llorar de nuevo.- Nowaki…

\- Venga, no, no llore que se me está cayendo un mito.- Le dijo Kane acercándose a él. Se sentó junto a Hiroki en la cama y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, el profesor suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del menor.- Lo que usted necesita es distraerse.

\- Imposible, no paro de pensar en Nowaki.- Hiroki sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se sonó la nariz.

\- Le voy a dar trabajo, necesito que me ayude a acabar de escribir un poema.

\- ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?- Le preguntó el profesor extrañado.

\- Quiero escribirle un poema a Valentino.

\- Es una idea terrible.

\- De momento solo tengo esto:

_Oh, mi Valentino_

_me la pones como un pino._

_Me dejaste el culo fino_

_y desde entonces sueño con tu pepino._

\- Es lo peor que he escuchado jamás.- Comentó Hiroki sin poder ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.- Gracias, Kane, lo necesitaba.

\- Todavía no he acabado.- Dijo Kane y se aclaró la garganta para continuar recitando.

_Tu glande contra mi campanilla_

_me pareció una maravilla._

\- Ya he tenido suficiente, un verso más y me tiro por la ventana.

\- Sensei, no sea cruel. Imagínese que a Shakespeare le hubieran cortado las alas de esa manera.

\- Kane, te agradezco que me hayas animado un poco con tu...creación, pero me apetece estar solo un rato.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Si le dejo solo se echará a llorar de nuevo.

\- De verdad que necesito estar solo.

\- De acuerdo.- Suspiró Kane poniéndose de pie.- Sólo quiero que sepa que usted vale mucho y que cualquiera querría ser su pareja.

\- Gracias, Kane.

\- Sé que siempre hablo de lo bueno que está Nowaki pero le voy a confesar una cosa.

\- Por favor, no digas nada, te había quedado muy bien lo anterior.

\- Usted tiene un culazo y siempre que se gira para apuntar algo en la pizarra se lo miro.- Dijo Kane ignorando lo que le decía.- Lo mueve al escribir, es precioso. Alguna vez me he empalmado un poco en clase por su culpa.

\- Vete ya.

\- Sobre todo con esos pantalones beige que tiene, le hacen un culo…

\- Kane, me acaban de dejar, necesito llorar a gusto.- Le dijo el profesor.- Necesito que te vayas.

\- ¿Entonces le ha dejado Nowaki a usted?

\- Adiós.

* * *

El director le había contado a Miyagi todo lo ocurrido, se encontraba indignado con que uno de sus profesores se hubiera liado con un alumno. Miyagi se sintió muy mal consigo mismo, él estaba haciendo lo mismo que había hecho Usami. Bueno, lo mismo no, peor porque se trataba del hijo del director. Sentía que estaba traicionando la confianza de aquel hombre.

Shinobu fue a verle como hacía todas las noches y cuando intentó besarle, Miyagi se apartó.

\- Te has enterado, ¿no?- Dijo Shinobu cruzándose de brazos.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y por eso estás tan frío?

\- Si tu padre se entera de lo nuestro…

\- ¿Tanto miedo le tienes?- Preguntó Shinobu y Miyagi negó.

\- Él confía mucho en mí y yo… yo le estoy traicionando.

\- Eres demasiado viejo para ser tan dramático.- Le dijo Shinobu.

\- Creo que deberíamos romper.

\- Voy a hacer como que no he escuchado eso.

\- Lo digo en serio.- Dijo Miyagi decidido y Shinobu le miró cabreado.

\- ¡He tenido un día de mierda y lo último que necesito es esto!

\- No podemos estar juntos.

\- ¡Tú a mí no me dejas!

\- Shinobu, lo nuestro es…

\- Es lo mejor que te va a pasar en la vida.- Le interrumpió Shinobu.- Así que deja de decir gilipolleces.

\- Yo me siento muy mal.- Confesó Miyagi con cara de angustia. Shinobu suspiró y le acarició la mejilla.

\- ¿Tú me quieres?- Miyagi le miró extrañado.

\- Mucho.

\- ¿Entonces por qué quieres dejarme?

\- Porque no quiero que sufras, no quiero que pases por lo que está pasando Misaki.

\- Si me dejas sí que sufriré.- Le dijo Shinobu y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.- Nos queremos, ¿no?

\- Sí.

\- Pues entonces que le den por culo a mi padre y a todos.

\- Admiro lo seguro que puedes llegar a ser.- Le dijo Miyagi sonriendo de lado.

\- Yo sólo quiero estar contigo y haría cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.- Miyagi se inclinó para besarle pero Shinobu se apartó.- Me has hecho pasar un mal rato, así que te dejo reflexionando sobre lo que acabas de hacer, yo me voy con mis amigos.

\- Pero si ya lo hemos arreglado…

\- A la otra te lo pensarás dos veces antes de intentar dejarme.- Le soltó el rubio para luego marcharse.

* * *

Misaki se había acostado pronto pero no conseguía dormirse. Usagi-san había sido despedido y él se había salvado de la expulsión por los pelos, pero no se había salvado de que llamaran a su hermano, por suerte fue Manami quien respondió al teléfono. Su cuñada le había prometido que no le diría nada a Takahiro, Misaki agradecía que Manami se lo hubiera tomado tan bien aunque le había dicho que ya hablarían ese verano.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo abrir los ojos, pero al pensar que sería Shinobu los volvió a cerrar. La sorpresa fue muy grande cuando escuchó la voz de Yamaguchi resonar por toda la habitación.

\- Ya no tienes a Usami para protegerte.- Todo sucedió muy rápido. Yamaguchi soltó las muletas y se abalanzó sobre él, impidiéndole moverse. El profesor le recordó a un pulpo, no paraba de tocarle por todas partes intentando quitarle la ropa. Aquel contacto le asqueó y le revolvió el estómago. Misaki comenzó a gritar pero Yamaguchi le calló poniéndole una mano en la boca. La resistencia del estudiante le dificultaba el desnudarle e intentó inmovilizarlo con su pierna buena, pero no fue suficiente. Misaki no desistía y consiguió liberar su boca para volver a gritar. Yamaguchi aquella vez le calló con un beso, el beso más desagradable de la vida de Misaki, mientras que con una mano le sujetaba de las muñecas y con la otra intentaba desabrocharle el pantalón. Y como si de un milagro se tratara, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de par en par.

\- ¡Adivina quién me ha abrazado!- Exclamó Kane entrando en la habitación seguido por Shinobu y Satoru. Se quedó paralizado durante un segundo al ver aquella escena y cuando reaccionó cogió una de las muletas y comenzó a darle a Yamaguchi con ella.

Satoru cargó a Misaki y se encerró en el baño con él, allí intentó tranquilizarle diciéndole que todo estaba bien, mientras que Shinobu salió corriendo en busca de su padre.

El director quedó impactado ante el relato, no dudó en ningún instante que los chicos decían la verdad, sólo había que ver el estado en que se encontraba Misaki. Yamaguchi finalmente fue despedido, cosa que consiguió tranquilizar un poco a Misaki. El director le propuso denunciar al profesor pero Misaki sólo quería borrar todo aquel asunto de su cabeza y tampoco quería que Akihiko se enterara.

Aquella noche los cuatro amigos se quedaron despiertos hablando de cualquier cosa con tal de distraer a Misaki, quien se sentía muy agradecido con ellos y a la vez le daba mucha pena pensar que aquella sería una de las últimas noches que pasarían los cuatro juntos en el internado. Aquella etapa de sus vidas llegaba a su fin pero lo bueno era que comenzaban otra y sería como empezar de cero.

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**Capítulo larguito y más intenso de lo normal pero espero que os haya gustado. Os prometo que el fic sigue siendo de humor.**

**Me han sugerido meter mpreg en la historia y me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, ¿os gusta la idea de mpreg en alguna de las parejas? De verdad, podéis opinar libremente que no me voy a ofender ni mucho menos.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**¡Un abrazo! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Aterrizaron en Nueva York por la tarde y cogieron un taxi que les dejó en casa de Takahiro. Misaki se quedaría con su hermano mientras que Akihiko pasaría aquellos dos meses en un hotel a dos calles de allí. Misaki le había insistido en que no gastara ese dineral en un hotel, pero el escritor no le había hecho caso.

Misaki se despidió de Akihiko, ya que hasta el día siguiente no se verían, y bajó del taxi. Llamó al timbre y no tuvo que esperar mucho rato, pues su hermano le abrió rápidamente y se abalanzó sobre él.

\- ¡Misaki! ¡Te he echado mucho de menos!- Exclamó su hermano sin soltarle.- Mi pequeño hermanito bonito, luz de mi vida y de mis días, mi razón de ser, mi…

\- Ya vale, nii-chan.- Le dijo Misaki avergonzado.

\- Misaki, no te imaginas las ganas que teníamos de verte.- Dijo Manami sonriendo. Misaki consiguió apartarse de su hermano y fue a abrazar a su cuñada.

\- Yo también os he echado de menos. Por cierto, ¿y mi sobrino?

\- Ven, está jugando en la sala.- Los tres entraron en la vivienda y caminaron hacia donde estaba el pequeño, quien al ver a su tío comenzó a reír.

\- ¡Mahiro!- Misaki se agachó para cogerle en brazos.- ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy el tío. ¡Qué mayor estás!

\- Tío.- Dijo el niño con una voz muy infantil.

\- ¡Ha hablado!- Exclamó Misaki ilusionado.

\- Tiene ya año y medio, dice algunas palabras aunque se comunica por gestos la mayoría de las veces.- Explicó Manami.

\- No me puedo creer que mi hermanito esté aquí.- Comentó Takahiro mirando a Misaki embobado.

\- Venga, no te pongas tontorrón.- Le dijo Manami.- Vigila a Mahiro que yo voy a ayudar a Misaki a instalarse.

\- No te preocupes, nee-chan.

\- Sí, Misaki, que debes de estar cansado.- Insistió su cuñada y el estudiante le entregó el niño a su hermano. Ambos fueron a la habitación donde solía dormir el castaño.- Bueno, tú y yo tenemos que hablar, ¿no crees?

\- Nee-chan…

\- Tuviste suerte de que fui yo quien respondió la llamada del director, tu hermano hubiera muerto de un infarto…

\- Lo siento mucho, no quería que te enteraras de esa forma. ¿Estás enfadada?- Preguntó Misaki temeroso y la mujer negó sonriendo.

\- Cuando estuviste aquí en navidad te vi feliz y supe que habías conocido a alguien. Es cierto que no esperaba que fuera tu profesor, pero si él te hace feliz…

\- Sí, él es maravilloso, nee-chan.- Dijo Misaki algo avergonzado por estar hablando de ese tema con ella.- Desde el primer momento me ha tratado como si fuera…no sé, como si fuera alguien especial. Al principio me dejé llevar porque, sinceramente, aunque tenga a mis amigos a veces me siento un poco solo y con él eso no me pasaba. No me malinterpretes, este curso también os he echado de menos pero no me he sentido tan solo. Yo…

\- ¿Le quieres?

\- Le amo.- Respondió Misaki y Manami le sonrió.

\- ¿Y él te ama?

\- Sí. ¿Recuerdas el amigo con el que voy a vivir?- Preguntó el estudiante y su cuñada asintió.- No hay tal amigo, me voy a vivir con él.

\- ¿De verdad? Sí que vais en serio…- Comentó Manami muy sorprendida.

\- Mucho. De hecho, está aquí.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No quería estar tanto tiempo separado de mí y ha venido conmigo. Se está quedando en un hotel.

\- No te creo…

\- Quiero que lo conozcas.

\- Por supuesto, tengo muchas ganas.- Asintió Manami.- ¿Se lo vas a contar a Takahiro?

\- Creo que aún no, siempre ha sido un poco celoso conmigo…

\- Tarde o temprano se lo vas a tener que contar.

\- Ya lo sé, pero todavía no.

\- Está bien.- Sonrió Manami.- ¿Me lo vas a presentar mañana?

\- Sí.

\- Tu hermano trabaja, podemos ir con Mahiro al parque a hacer un pícnic.

\- ¡Sí!- Exclamó Misaki ilusionado.- Te ayudaré a preparar la comida. Voy a avisar a Usagi-san.

\- ¿Usagi-san?

\- Yo le llamo así. En verdad se llama Akihiko, Akihiko Usami.

\- ¿Como el escritor?

\- Sí, bueno, es que es él.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¡Tengo todos sus libros!- Dijo Manami muy sorprendida.- Bueno, hasta que dejó de escribir.

\- Ha vuelto a escribir.- Comentó Misaki.- Aunque ya no novela histórica, dice que va a probar con una romántica.

\- Seguro que se inspira en ti.

* * *

Trece días. Habían pasado trece días desde la última vez que vio a Nowaki, trece días desde aquella estúpida discusión que acabó con su relación. Hiroki finalmente firmó el contrato y en septiembre comenzaría a dar clase en la universidad. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, debía prepararse las clases y el curso pero le estaba costando más de lo normal.

Instalarse en aquel piso le había servido para despejarse un poco, pero nada más acabar la mudanza volvió a pensar en Nowaki. Lo peor fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había perdido una foto de ellos dos que tenía enmarcada. Se la hicieron aquellas navidades y desde entonces la había tenido en su mesita de noche pero la perdió durante la mudanza. Estuvo dos días llorando y buscando aquella foto, pero al final desistió. Tal vez era mejor haber perdido una foto en la que salía Nowaki, así no estaría tentado a pasarse el día mirando aquella foto.

El trabajo le ayudaba a evadirse algunos días pero no siempre, a veces el dolor de haber perdido a Nowaki era demasiado y no se sentía capaz de hacer nada que no fuera llorar a moco tendido.

Llevaba casi cinco días sin salir de casa y no podría retrasarlo mucho más ya que la comida comenzaba a escasear. Decidió que bajaría en un momento al supermercado más cercano y luego volvería a encerrarse en su casa. Se puso el pantalón de un chándal, una camiseta vieja y una gorra para disimular lo sucio que llevaba el pelo. Sabía que llevaba unas pintas horrorosas, pero iba a ser sólo un momento y nadie iba a verle.

Metió en el carrito lo necesario; leche, cereales, chocolate y helado. Con eso iba a poder tirar otra semana más. Se encontraba en la caja pagando cuando alguien le llamó, no necesitaba girarse para saber quién era, reconocería aquella voz en cualquier parte del mundo.

\- ¿Kamijou?

\- Kane, si algún día desaparezco espero que mi búsqueda la lideres tú.- Dijo Hiroki secamente.- No sé cómo lo haces pero siempre me encuentras.

\- Estás hecho mierda.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué llevas esa gorra? ¿Estás teniendo la crisis de los cuarenta?

\- Tengo veintiocho, imbécil.- Le dijo Hiroki cabreado.- Y si llevo la dichosa gorra es porque tengo el pelo sucio.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo lavas?- Quiso saber Kane mientras el profesor pagaba al cajero.- ¿Cuánto hace que no te duchas?

\- Pues no sé, poco. Me duché el lunes.

\- Hoy es sábado.

\- Bueno, pues ahora me ducharé.- Hiroki sólo quería volver a su piso y olvidar aquel encuentro.

\- Ya lo creo, porque con esas pintas no quiero que te vean conmigo, que me das vergüenza ajena.

\- ¿Que yo te doy vergüenza ajena a ti? ¿A ti?

\- Sí.- Asintió Kane.- Venga, vamos a tu casa, te arreglas un poco y salimos a tomar algo.

\- No, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

\- Sí, comer helado y autocompadecerte.- Hiroki salió de aquella tienda mientras el otro le seguía.

\- No me vas a dejar en paz, ¿verdad?- Suspiró el profesor.

\- ¿Te puedo llamar Hiroki?

\- No.

\- Pero si ya no me das clase.

\- Da igual.

\- Bueno, Hiroki, te explico…

\- No, no me expliques nada.

-…le envié el poema a Valentino junto a una fotopolla y me ha dejado en visto.

\- Normal.

\- Así que yo también he sufrido un desengaño amoroso, estamos unidos en esto, Hiroki. Deberíamos salir tú y yo de fiesta esta noche, ¿qué me dices?

\- Pues que no.

\- Venga, seguro que conseguimos comernos alguna polla.- Dijo Kane y Hiroki estuvo tentado a darle con la bolsa de la compra, pero apreciaba demasiado aquel helado.- Y si no tenemos éxito podemos liarnos entre nosotros.

\- Yo he debido de ser muy mala gente en otra vida, porque el tener que aguantarte a ti es de tener acumulado muy mal karma.

\- Hiroki.

\- Que no me llames así.- Le dijo justo cuando llegaron a su edificio.

\- ¿Sabes que hablo con Nowaki todos los días?- Hiroki paró en seco y se giró para mirarle seriamente.- Si te duchas te contaré de qué hablamos ayer.

\- Está bien. Te dejaré pasar a mi casa, pero no toques nada.- Dijo Hiroki y los dos entraron en el edificio.

* * *

Shinobu estaba harto de la situación en su casa. Su hermana ya de por sí era un ser insufrible pero con el tema de la boda la cosa había ido a peor. Quedaba mes y medio para el dicho evento y Shinobu jamás había deseado tanto que se inundara un salón de bodas o que al menos quebrara la compañía. Cualquier cosa con tal de que se anulara aquella boda.

Miyagi tampoco estaba entusiasmado con aquello, solía decirle que preferiría hacerse una colonoscopia a asistir a otra boda de Risako.

Miyagi no había ido a verle desde que comenzaron las vacaciones, lo cual ponía de peor humor a Shinobu. De sus amigos el único que estaba en Tokio era Kane y solamente se habían visto un par de veces. Se encontraba aburrido de estar en casa y encima soportando a su hermana y a su futuro cuñado, a quien su padre y él llamaban "el caprichos", pues era de las personas más mimadas que habían conocido.

Shinobu le pedía poco a la vida, simplemente que la boda no tuviera lugar o que, en el caso de que finalmente se casaran, que no le dieran ningún sobrino, porque conociendo a su hermana seguro que le hacía padrino de aquella criatura y eso era lo último que él quería.

Se pasó toda la mañana encerrado en su habitación intentando llamar a Miyagi, quien no daba señales de vida. Finalmente, ya después de comer, Miyagi se dignó a responder sus llamadas.

\- ¿Ha muerto alguien?- Dijo Miyagi a modo de saludo.

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces por qué tengo veinticuatro llamadas tuyas?

\- Porque mi existencia es un asco sin ti.

\- ¿Qué ha hecho tu hermana ahora?- Preguntó el profesor suspirando

\- Lo de siempre, no para de hablar de su estúpida boda.

\- Joder, a ver si pasa ya de una vez...

\- He estado pensando y ya sé cómo podemos escaquearnos.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Fingiendo un infarto.- Respondió Shinobu.- Tú ya tienes una edad, por lo que será muy creíble.

\- Eso me libra de ir a mí pero no a ti.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Alguien tendrá que cuidar de ti.

\- Si no vas a esa boda, tu hermana me mata y sirve mis restos como canapé en el banquete.

\- Miyagi.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te echo de menos.- Miyagi sonrió.

\- Yo a ti también, mocoso.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no vienes a verme?

\- Porque no quiero ver a tu hermana y a su novio.

\- Te debería dar igual, a no ser que aún sientas cosas por ella...

\- No siento nada por ella, Shinobu-chin.

\- Entonces ven.

\- Es mejor que no, es incómodo.

\- ¿Puedo ir yo a tu casa? Quiero quedarme unos días.

\- Shinobu-chin, no quiero levantar sospechas.

\- Nadie sospecha nada, ni siquiera mis amigos

\- Cuando seas mayor de edad te prometo que se lo contaremos a todo el mundo.

\- Quiero eso por escrito. Quedan cinco meses.- Dijo Shinobu suspirando.- También quiero que pongas por escrito que en cinco meses me vas a follar.

\- Qué salido estás, ¿es que no sabes pensar en otra cosa?

\- No. Además, seguro que tú también tienes ganas.

\- Claro que tengo ganas.

\- ¿Y por qué esperar tanto? Ven y empótrame.

\- Bueno, Shinobu-chin, tengo que colgar.

\- Cobarde.

\- Ya hablamos esta noche.

\- Esta noche saldré a cenar con Kane.- Dijo Shinobu.

\- De acuerdo. No vuelvas muy tarde y mándame un mensaje cuando vayas a dormir.

\- Está bien. Hasta luego, Miyagi.- Shinobu colgó sin saber que aquella noche no dormiría en su cama.

* * *

Hiroki se duchó y aseó en tiempo récord, quería saber cómo estaba Nowaki y de qué había hablado con Kane. Lo cierto era que le mosqueaba un poco que esos dos hablaran, no estaba celoso pero Kane era un saco de hormonas que siempre había tenido cierta fascinación por Nowaki.

Salió del baño y se encontró con Kane tumbado en el sofá viendo la tele.

\- Te has tomado al pie de la letra lo de como si estuvieras en tu casa.- Comentó Hiroki mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

\- Tienes que ver esto, es un programa de citas. Va gente desesperada y sola.- Dijo Kane sonriendo para cambiar repentinamente de expresión y ponerse serio.- Oye, ¿por qué no te presentas?

\- Porque tengo dignidad, dudo mucho que ese término te suene.- Le dijo el profesor.- Ya me he duchado, cuéntame lo de Nowaki.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Me habías dicho que hablas con Nowaki.

\- Ah, sí, claro. Vamos a comer algo por ahí y te lo cuento.

\- Como al final sea mentira...

\- Que no, Hiroki, te prometo que tengo cosas que contarte de Nowaki.- Dijo Kane levantándose del sofá.- Venga, salgamos. Invitas tú, ¿no?

\- ¿Pero cómo puedes tener tanta cara?- Preguntó Hiroki mientras cogía la cartera y las llaves.

\- Hiroki.

\- Deja de llamarme así.

\- Quiero exprimir nuestra relación...

\- Pues cuidado no te la acabes cargando.

-...que seamos como hermanos y, ¿por qué no decirlo? Hermanos que de vez en cuando mantienen relaciones sexuales.

\- Va a ser que no.

\- Bueno, pues hermanos normales. Quiero que sepas que me tienes para lo que necesites, para cualquier cosa, no importa el día ni la hora, Hiroki, yo siempre voy a estar para ti.

\- Gracias, Kane, pero yo ya tengo amigos de mi edad.

\- Usami está en EEUU, así que ahora mismo estás solísimo. Bueno, lo estabas porque ahora me tienes a mí.

\- Oh, qué dichoso me siento.- Dijo Hiroki rodando los ojos.

\- Y lo que te he dicho de que me tienes para cualquier cosa es cierto.- Le dijo Kane seriamente y cogiéndole por los hombros.- Si algún día matas a alguien y necesitas deshacerte del cadáver, yo soy tu hombre.

\- Vayamos a comer antes de que me arrepienta de salir contigo.

Fueron a una cafetería cercana a su apartamento y se sentaron algo apartados, pues a Hiroki le daba vergüenza que Kane dijera algo poco apropiado.

\- Así que profesor universitario, tu mami estará orgullosa.- Comentó Kane cuando iban por el postre.

\- Pues sí, se puso contenta. Aunque lo que en verdad quiere es que le dé nietos.

\- Pues lo tiene jodido.- Rió Kane haciendo sonreír al mayor.- ¿Sabes que me han admitido en tu universidad?

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué vas a estudiar?

\- Derecho.

\- Eso es genial, así no te veré.

\- Bueno, iré a verte al despacho.

\- Ni se te ocurra.- Le dijo Hiroki tajante.- Comparto despacho con mi jefe y lo último que quiero es que me relacione contigo.

\- Lo dices como si te avergonzaras de mí.

\- Pues mira, ahora que sacas el tema...

\- Misaki también irá a esa universidad.- Le interrumpió Kane.- Estudiará economía, así que supongo que le veré casi todos los días.

\- ¿Y Fujimoto?

\- Satoru irá a otra universidad a estuadiar biología, pero si se cree que se va a librar de mí la lleva clara.

\- Eso seguro, librarse de ti es una tarea ardua.- Dijo Hiroki y, sin poder aguantar más, le hizo la pregunta.- Bueno, ¿de qué has hablado con Nowaki?

\- No te enfades pero no he hablado con él.- Hiroki le miró muy cabreado y Kane se apresuró a hablar.- Pero ahora mismo le hablaré, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo su número así que no hay problema.

\- Da igual, no es necesario que le hables.

\- Sí, he visto la decepción en tus ojos y no lo pienso permitir.- Kane sacó su móvil y comenzó a escribir.- Dime qué te parece y si te gusta se lo envío.

\- De acuerdo.

\- "Ye, Nowaki, ¿cómo te va la vida? Yo estoy bien, como siempre. Me he enterado de lo de Kamijou, lo siento, si quieres hablar ya sabes, tú siempre me has molado pero no va con segundas".

\- Quita esa parte.

\- ¿Cuál? ¿Lo de que no va con segundas?

\- No, lo de que siempre te ha molado. No quiero que le confundas.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Madre mía, qué sensible estás.- Resopló Kane.- Voy a añadir más cosas.

\- No añadas, tú quita.

\- "No va con segundas porque me aprecio la vida. Sé que habéis roto pero como me acerque a ti, Kamijou me abrirá en canal".

\- Ni se te ocurra enviarle eso.- Le amenazó Hiroki.

\- "Podríamos quedar algún día antes de que te marches a EEUU, en plan despedida. P.D: tu ex está muy deprimido, equis de".

\- ¡Como le envíes eso...

\- Ups, le he dado a enviar.

\- ¡YO A TI TE MATO!- Hiroki cogió el servilletero para lanzárselo pero paró en seco cuando vibró el móvil del menor.- ¿Es él?

\- Sí. Sigue escribiendo.

\- ¿Pero qué te ha dicho? Ni se te ocurra decirle que estás conmigo, no quiero que piense que soy como una quinceañera a la que han plantado.

\- Te leo.

\- Sí.- Asintió Hiroki mientras su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

\- "Hola, Kane, me alegra que me hayas hablado. Me parece genial lo de vernos antes de irme. No estoy en mi mejor momento pero sé que tú conseguirás animarme y esto tampoco va con segundas".

\- Como te acerques a él...

\- Jamás te haría eso, Hiroki, eres mi más mejor amigo.

\- ¿No eramos hermanos?

\- Somos de todo. Bueno, que no he acabado de leer lo que me ha puesto.- Dijo Kane y continuó leyendo.- "¿Lo que has dicho de Hiro-san es cierto? ¿Le has visto? Si es así, por favor, cuéntame cómo está, qué te ha dicho, qué habéis hecho… Puede parecer una tontería pero necesito saberlo. No te imaginas cuánto le echo de menos, aunque en verdad es mejor así. Él debe perseguir su sueño y yo el mío, aunque eso signifique no poder estar juntos".- Kane acabó de leer aquello en voz alta y levantó la vista para encontrarse con Hiroki llorando.- Pero no te deprimas, que esto estaba pensado para animarte.

\- Pues no ha funcionado. Por favor, pide la cuenta que quiero irme a casa.- Kane quiso discutirle, pero al verle en ese estado decidió callarse. Le acompañaría hasta su casa y, si el mayor le dejaba, se quedaría un rato con él pero después se marcharía, entendía que Hiroki necesitara sus momentos a solas.

* * *

Era un día soleado en Nueva York, perfecto para pasarlo al aire libre. Tenían pensado hacer un pícnic en Central Park y pasar allí toda la mañana. Akihiko llegó puntual al apartamento de los Takahashi. En la puerta le esperaban Misaki y su cuñada, quien llevaba en brazos al pequeño.

\- Nee-chan, él es Akihiko, mi novio.- Le presentó Misaki algo sonrojado.- Usagi-san, ella es Manami, mi cuñada.

\- Es un placer.- Sonrió el escritor.

\- El placer es mío, me he leído todos tus libros.- Dijo Manami.- Son muy buenos.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Y este chiquitín es mi sobrino Mahiro.- Su cuñada le entregó al pequeño y él le cogió en brazos mientras le ponía caras graciosas, haciendo reír al bebé.- ¿Quieres cogerlo, Usagi-san?

\- No, gracias, desde aquí puedo ver que es mono.- Dijo Akihiko algo incómodo. Misaki no quiso insistir y juntos fueron paseando hacia el parque, que estaba relativamente cerca de allí.

\- Me ha dicho Misaki que vais a vivir juntos.- Comentó Manami una vez estuvieron sentados en el césped.- Es un gran paso, ¿no crees?

\- Sí que lo es, pero ahora mismo no me imagino viviendo de otra forma que no sea con Misaki.- Respondió el escritor.- Me muero de ganas de volver a Tokio y empezar nuestra vida juntos.

\- Yo también tengo muchas ganas.- Asintió Misaki cogiendo la mano de su pareja. Manami les miró con ternura.

\- Me alegra oír eso. Misaki es un muchacho muy especial y se merece estar con alguien que le quiera, es genial que os hayáis conocido.

\- Quiero contárselo a Takahiro, pero he decidido que voy a hacerlo poco a poco.- Le dijo Misaki a su cuñada.- Primero le diré que me gustan los hombres, luego que tengo pareja y ya más adelante, cuando haya asimilado toda esa información, le contaré que mi novio es un famoso escritor de su edad que solía ser mi profesor.

\- Sí, mejor por dosis.- Coincidió la mujer.- Tu hermano puede llegar a ser muy posesivo contigo.

\- Me da miedo su reacción.

\- No te preocupes por eso, estoy segura de que no montará ningún drama.- Sonrió Manami.

Pasaron el día charlando y conociéndose. Akihiko consiguió no acercarse a Mahiro, Misaki pensó que era como si el escritor le tuviera alergia al pequeño. Ya le dijo no hacía mucho que no le gustaban los niños, ¿pero llegaba hasta el punto de no querer mirar a su sobrino? Por lo visto los chiquillos no le gustaban nada de nada al escritor. Menos mal que Misaki ya había asumido que jamás tendría hijos.

* * *

El móvil le vibró y se levantó corriendo de la cama pensando que sería Miyagi, suspiró al ver que el mensaje era de su amigo.

"_Ponte un poco putón que después de la cena salimos. Se acabaron nuestros días de solteros._

_P.D: Le he dicho a Kamijou que venga con nosotros pero me ha enviado a la mierda. Seremos tú y yo"._

Shinobu frunció el ceño, ¿tenía ropa de putón? ¿Qué clase de ropa era la de putón? De verdad que a veces era incapaz de entender a su amigo. Se duchó y se puso unos pantalones pitillo y un polo fucsia. Se despidió de sus padres y salió al encuentro de su amigo.

Kane le estaba esperando apoyado a una farola. Llevaba un top sin mangas que dejaba ver su vientre y unos pantalones de cuero demasiado ajustados, tanto que Shinobu pensó que le tendrían que amputar las piernas.

\- ¿Por qué coño vas de niño pijo si te dije putón?- Dijo Kane cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Y por qué vas tú de la de Grease?

\- Según Kamijou parezco el de los Village People.- Rió Kane.- Le he enviado una foto del outfit, no esperaba que me respondiera pero lo ha hecho. El pobre sí que está jodido. Bueno, ¿vamos?

\- ¿Dónde vamos a cenar?

\- Cualquier sitio nos vale. Lo importante es, ¿dónde vamos a ir a cazar hombres?

\- Yo no quiero cazar hombres.

\- Shinobu, sé que aún eres joven, por lo que no espero que puedas seguir mi ritmo, ya que yo tengo bastante experiencia.

\- Lo has hecho sólo una vez.

\- Sí, pero ya es una más que tú.

\- ¡Y tú qué sabrás!- Exclamó Shinobu ofendido.

\- Pero no te enfades, que yo quiero ayudarte.- Le dijo Kane.- Hoy me he propuesto que comience tu despertar sexual.

\- Algo me dice que esta noche va a ser horrible.- Murmuró Shinobu.

Cenaron en un bar del centro y de allí se fueron a la zona de discotecas. A Shinobu le preocupaba que no le dejaran entrar por ser menor de edad, pero por suerte no tuvo ningún problema. Kane le instó a beber, cosa que el más joven jamás había hecho. No bebió mucho pero comenzó a notar los efectos del alcohol.

Comenzó a bailar con Kane, su amigo se arrimaba mucho a él ya que decía que eso ponía cachondos a los demás y que era una buena táctica para ligar. Su amigo no se equivocó, varios hombres, algunos bastante mayores, empezaron a acercarse a ellos. Kane estaba encantado con la atención, pero Shinobu se sentía mareado a causa del alcohol e incómodo con la situación.

No supo muy bien cómo pero acabó sentado en la calle junto a la puerta del local. Kane, al no encontrarle por ninguna parte, salió para ver si estaba fuera.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó Kane arrodillándose para estar a su altura.

\- Sí, sólo necesitaba tomar el aire.- Dijo Shinobu apoyando la cabeza contra la pared y cerrando los ojos.

\- No te duermas.- Kane le dio unos golpes suaves en la mejilla.- La noche acaba de empezar.

\- Yo ya estoy cansado.

\- Venga, que ya le estaba comiendo la boca a un tío y se la he notado dura, lo tengo a huevo.- Le dijo Kane tirando de él para que se moviera.

\- Pues adelante.

\- No, no te voy a dejar solo.

\- Estoy bien.

\- Estás borracho.- Suspiró Kane.- Llamaré a un taxi y te acompañaré a tu casa. Se acabó la noche.

\- No…sigue sin mí.

\- No te preocupes, le he dado mi número.- Consiguió que se levantara y Shinobu apoyó todo su peso en su amigo.- Si no me lo follo hoy me lo follaré mañana.

Entraron en el taxi que les llevó a la dirección que había dicho Shinobu. Kane le ayudó a bajar y a subir hasta la tercera planta, donde le había dicho que vivía.

\- Venga, abre.

\- No tengo llave.- Dijo Shinobu riendo suavemente. Kane resopló y rió también.

\- Bueno, que se joda el director.- Kane llamó repetidas veces al timbre. Se escucharon unos pasos acelerados y se abrió la puerta bruscamente. Kane se sorprendió al ver a Miyagi.- Coño, que esta no es tu casa, Shinobu.

\- Me he equivocado.- El rubio no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara del más mayor.

\- ¿Está borracho?- Miyagi miró a Kane con seriedad.

\- No, le ha sentado mal la Coca-Cola, debía de estar caducada.- Respondió.- Pero no se preocupe, que ahora mismo me lo llevo.

\- No, se quedará esta noche en mi casa.- Le dijo Miyagi.- Tú también deberías ir a la tuya, ya es muy tarde.

\- Sí, sensei.- Asintió Kane y, sin previo aviso, Shinobu se lanzó sobre Miyagi y comenzó a besarle. Kane miró la escena sorprendido.- Vaya relación más bonita tenéis, está claro que eres como un hermano para Shinobu. Lo de que te coma la boca no lo acabo de pillar, pero cada familia es un mundo.

\- Buenas noches, Kane.- Miyagi metió a Shinobu en su casa y después cerró la puerta. El rubio continuó besándolo mientras acariciaba su pecho.

\- Te deseo tanto...- Murmuró Shinobu sobre sus labios.- Fóllame.

\- Has bebido.

\- Y me han sobado otros hombres.- Miyagi le miró con el ceño fruncido.- Desconocidos me han tocado en sitios que tú no te atreves a tocar… y me he puesto cachondo pensando que eran tus manos.

\- Jamás vuelvas a dejar que nadie te toque.- Le dijo Miyagi.- Jamás.

\- ¿Por qué? Ya que tú no lo haces…

\- Shinobu-chin, no me hagas sufrir.

\- Eres tú quien me hace sufrir.- Le dijo Shinobu.

\- Estás siendo un inmaduro, será mejor que te vayas a la cama.

\- Oblígame.- Le susurró Shinobu al oído.- Átame al cabecero de la cama y hazme tuyo.

\- Estás cachondo porque estás borracho, a veces pasa.- Le dijo Miyagi suspirando.- Anda, acuéstate en la cama, yo dormiré en el sofá.

Aquella noche Shinobu tampoco consiguió hacer nada con Miyagi y a la mañana siguiente, con una resaca que esperaba no volver a experimentar, le confesó a su pareja que nadie le había metido mano, que simplemente lo dijo para ver si se ponía celoso y le hacía suyo de una vez. Shinobu se sentía muy frustrado, lo que no sabía era que Miyagi estaba llegando a su límite y empezaba a sentir que no aguantaría mucho más sin tocarlo.

* * *

Su padre le miraba con lástima pero no decía nada, desde que Hiroki y él rompieron habían sido así las cosas. Nowaki no sabía si había hecho bien, tal vez las cosas podían haber acabado de otra manera pero ya era tarde. La decisión había sido tomada, habían roto y él se iría a EEUU. Se sentía miserable, estar sin Hiroki era demasiado doloroso, se sentía muerto en vida. ¿De verdad valía la pena aquella beca? ¿Debería quedarse con su Hiro-san? No, debía irse. Era lo mejor. Él tenía unos objetivos que cumplir al igual que Hiroki tenía los suyos.

Finalmente su padre decidió acabar con aquel silencio.

\- Ya ha pasado más de un mes y te vas en dos días, ¿piensas seguir mucho tiempo con esa cara de amargado?

\- No soy capaz de poner otra cara. La persona que más amo…

\- Sí, la persona que más amas ha elegido un camino y tú otro.- Asintió Tadao.- Duele pero te prometo que se pasará.

\- Yo no quiero que se pase. Para mí todo lo que venga de Hiro-san es un regalo, incluso el dolor.- Dijo Nowaki mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.- Si lo único que me queda de Hiro-san es sufrimiento pues bienvenido sea.

\- Hijo…

\- No voy a olvidarle jamás.

\- Eso dices ahora pero cuando conozcas a…

\- No, papá.- Negó Nowaki.- No pienso olvidarle jamás, seré siempre suyo y espero...- Le falló la voz y tuvo que reprimir el llanto.-…espero que sea feliz, muy feliz, aunque no sea conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a verle? Si tanto le quieres…

\- Es porque le quiero tanto que no voy a verle. Él debe quedarse y trabajar en la universidad, es lo que siempre ha deseado y, aunque me enfadé porque me lo ocultó, yo no soy quien para quitarle eso. No puede venir conmigo.

\- ¿Y por qué no te quedas tú?

\- Hiro-san jamás lo aceptaría… nuestra relación está destinada al fracaso.- Su padre le besó la frente mientras él se secaba las lágrimas.- Es como si me hubieran aspirado toda la felicidad.

\- No soporto oírte decir esas cosas, hijo.

\- Pues así es como me siento.- Nowaki se retiró a su habitación para acabar de recoger sus cosas y seguir llorando mientras contemplaba aquella foto que robó de la mesita de noche de Hiroki, la foto que se hicieron aquellas navidades y que tanto le gustaba.

* * *

No supo muy bien por qué acudió al aeropuerto, tal vez era porque sentía la necesidad de despedirse de Nowaki. Quizás quería estar a buenas con él antes de que se marchara. No lo sabía con exactitud pero allí estaba, buscándole por todas partes. Divisó a Tadao y corrió hacia él.

\- Hiroki.- Exclamó el hombre sorprendido.

\- ¿Dónde está?- Consiguió preguntar ignorando el nudo que tenía en su garganta.

\- Ya ha pasado el control.- Respondió el conserje. Hiroki miró hacia el otro lado y divisó a Nowaki. El corazón de Hiroki se aceleró, había estado más de un mes sin verle. Quería abrazarle, besarle, pasar con él el resto de su vida, lo quería todo.

El profesor se acercó lo máximo posible y, sin poder evitar llorar, comenzó a llamarle. Nowaki se giró y vio a Hiroki llorando, fue como si le apuñalaran en el corazón. Nowaki se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos también con lágrimas en los ojos, pero rápidamente le dio la espalda mientras negaba con la cabeza.

El llanto de Hiroki se intensificó, Tadao se acercó para rodearle con sus brazos y Hiroki dio media vuelta para corresponder el abrazo. Al estar girado, Hiroki no pudo ver como Nowaki volvía la cabeza para mirarle una vez más. Lo último que vio antes de subir al avión fue a su padre consolar a su Hiro-san, una imagen con la que soñaría durante meses.


	18. Chapter 18

Se estaba asando de calor por culpa del traje. No solo le obligaban a asistir a aquella boda, sino que debía llevar una dichosa corbata. Shinobu quería que la tierra se le tragara. Miyagi se encontraba a su lado, también de traje y con cara de pocos amigos. Muchos de los invitados conocían al profesor y sabían que era el ex-marido de la novia, por lo que algunos le miraban con cierta lástima y otros simplemente cuchicheaban.

La ceremonia fue eterna pero el banquete fue peor. Shinobu y Miyagi se sentaron en una mesa bastante alejada de la nupcial, a petición del estudiante, junto con unas tías lejanas del rubio y dos parejas mayores que Shinobu no conocía. Desde el momento en que se sentaron aquellas tías no pararon de hablar del valor que le había echado Miyagi al asistir. El profesor, quien estaba harto de la situación, había empezado a beber al ver que aquellas mujeres no callaban.

\- Joder, con las viejas estas.- Murmuró Shinobu.- No se atragantarán con el marisco...

\- Pues son familia tuya.- Se limitó a decir Miyagi, a quien ya empezaba a afectarle el alcohol.

\- Te aseguro que a nuestra boda no vendrán.- Dijo el rubio. Miyagi se puso en pie, tambaleándose un poco.- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Al baño.- El mayor hizo un gran esfuerzo y consiguió caminar recto. Shinobu no quería quedarse solo con aquellas mujeres, así que siguió a su novio hasta el baño.

Cuando entró en el baño, unos brazos le cogieron y le metieron en un cubículo, dejándole contra la pared.- Shinobu-chin, qué bonito eres.

\- Madre mía, viejo, qué borracho estás.- Resopló el estudiante mientras Miyagi le repartía pequeños besos por toda la cara.

\- Te quiero, Shinobu-chin.

\- Que si, pesado, que yo a ti también.- Dijo Shinobu intentando apartar al mayor de encima de él, pero éste se acercó más a él y comenzó a besar y morderle el cuello.- ¿Qué haces? ¿Tú no ibas a mear?

\- No.- Respondió Miyagi regalándole una sonrisa que Shinobu calificaría de imbécil. El mayor continuó torturando su cuellos mientras le acariciaba el cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Nunca eres tan cariñoso...- Murmuró Shinobu.

\- Shinobu-chin, me gustaría que te arrodillaras.- Le susurró en la oreja.

\- ¿Que me arrodille? ¿Para qué?- Preguntó Shinobu extrañado por tal petición. Miyagi rió suavemente.

\- ¿Para qué va a ser?- Shinobu abrió los ojos como platos cuando entendió a qué se refería y no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso ya que jamás había hecho algo así.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Claro, te tengo muchas ganas.- Dijo Miyagi y le besó. Shinobu enredó sus dedos en el cabello del mayor profundizando aquel beso. El profesor se apartó un poco rompiendo el beso, pero le arrimó la cintura para que notara su entrepierna.- Mira lo que has hecho, Shinobu-chin.

\- Miyagi...- Gimió suavemente al sentir la erección de su novio.

\- Dime, ¿quieres arrodillarte?- Shinobu le miró fijamente y vio en los ojos de Miyagi algo que muy pocas veces había sentido que despertaba en él; deseo. Aquella relación le frustraba porque en ocasiones sentía que el mayor no le deseaba pero al ver la manera en que lo estaba mirando, Shinobu no pudo evitar excitarse, nada le ponía más que sentir que Miyagi le deseaba.

Sin meditarlo mucho, Shinobu se arrodilló y le desató el cinturón y desabrochó la bragueta sin perder contacto visual. Liberó la erección del mayor y comenzó a masturbarlo.- ¿Te gusta, Shinobu-chin? ¿Te gusta mi polla?- Shinobu se sonrojó ante la actitud del mayor, jamás le había dicho algo así y la verdad era que al estudiante le encantaba. Acababa de descubrir que le volvía loco que Miyagi dijera guarradas.

\- Sí que me gusta.- Respondió Shinobu y se atrevió a lamer aquel miembro, desde la base hasta la punta.

\- Shinobu-chin.- Dijo Miyagi cerrando los ojos.- Métela en la boca sin miedo.- Shinobu obedeció y atrapó el pene con su boca, metiéndolo y sacando, jugando en el glande con su lengua.- Así, así...muy bien...sí, sí...los dientes, cuidado con los dientes... así, sigue así, perfecto...- Shinobu cogió confianza al escuchar los gemidos roncos de su novio y fue metiendo el pene más hondo en su boca.- Joder, qué bien se te da...nadie diría que es tu primera vez.- El menor se sintió muy feliz al escuchar aquello, lo que más ansiaba era satisfacer a Miyagi.- Lo haces muy bien...incluso mejor que tu hermana...- Shinobu paró en seco y con lágrimas en los ojos se levantó. Miyagi le miró sorprendido sin entender qué le ocurría a su novio, quien salió del cubículo del baño sin decirle nada más.

Shinobu se dirigió con paso firme hacia la salida, cruzándose con su padre por el camino.

\- Shinobu, ¿dónde vas?- El rubio no respondió la pregunta de su padre, continuó caminando y cuando llegó a la recepción pidió un taxi.

Se encontraba en la calle esperando al taxi cuando sintió una presencia a su espalda, se trataba de Miyagi. El profesor llevaba la corbata aflojada, la camisa por fuera y la bragueta bajada. Shinobu intentó ignorarlo.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- Preguntó el mayor intentando disimular la borrachera.

-Yo sí.

-Perfecto.- Llegó el taxi y Shinobu se subió en él. Miyagi intentó meterse también en aquel taxi pero el rubio se lo impidió.

\- Búscate otro.

\- Pero Shinobu-chin...¿qué ocurre?

\- ¡Que eres un puto insensible!- Le gritó intentando no echarse a llorar. Cerró la puerta del taxi y el conductor arrancó, dejando a un muy confundido y borracho Miyagi.

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde que Nowaki se marchó a EEUU y Hiroki todavía no había conseguido pasar página. Seguía igual de miserable que el primer día aunque debía admitir que no se había sentido solo. Las visitas de Kane habían sido muy frecuentes, había días que incluso se quedaba a dormir. Hiroki había tenido que despejar la habitación de invitados, que era donde había dejado todos sus libros durante la mudanza, para que Kane tuviera donde dormir.

Hiroki ya estaba yendo a la universidad a trabajar, aunque todavía faltaban dos días para que comenzaran las clases. Su rutina consistía en ir a la universidad para comenzar a prepararse las clases, volver a casa y aguantar las tonterías de Kane. Así día tras otro y sin poder quitarse de la cabeza a Nowaki.

Se encontraba en el salón de su casa viendo la tele cuando llamaron al timbre. Se levantó suspirando y fue a abrir. Sonrió al ver que se trataba de Akihiko.

\- Veo que ya has vuelto.- Dijo Hiroki dejándole pasar.

\- Hemos llegado hace nada.- El escritor entró en la estancia y ambos se dirigieron al salón.- Misaki está en casa deshaciendo el equipaje.

\- ¿Y cómo ha ido? ¿El viaje bien?

\- Sí.- Asintió Akihiko sentándose en el sofá.- Misaki me presentó a su cuñada y a su sobrino. Ella es bastante agradable.

\- ¿Y el niño?

\- Pues un mocoso.- Respondió haciendo reír a su amigo.- ¿Tú cómo estás?

\- Bien.

\- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó Akihiko pero no dejó que respondiera ya que escuchó ruido en el baño.- ¿Y eso? ¿Estás con alguien?

\- No.- Respondió rápidamente Hiroki.- Bueno, sí, pero no es lo que tú piensas.

\- ¿Entonces quién...- Akihiko no terminó de preguntar aquello pues Kane salió del baño.

\- ¡Usami! - Exclamó el menor sonriendo.

\- No esperaba verte aquí.- Comentó el escritor.

\- Estoy ayudando a Hiroki a superar la ruptura, pero no te confundas, no follamos.

\- Lo suponía.- Sonrió el escritor.

\- Además, estoy algo nervioso por lo de empezar la universidad y estar con Hiroki me relaja, es como una pelota antiestrés.- Dijo Kane.

\- Y que eso sea de lo menos insultante que me hayas dicho...- Murmuró Hiroki.

\- Llevo ya dos noches aquí y me quedaré otras dos como mínimo.

\- ¿Y tú estás bien con eso, Hiroki?

\- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Este verano he pasado más tiempo aquí que en mi casa.- Comentó Kane orgulloso.- Ahora Hiroki y yo somos mejores amigos, es como _Se__xo en __N__ueva York_ pero en versión masculina.

\- Y sin sexo.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Veo que estás bien, al menos dentro de lo que cabe.- Dijo Akihiko.- No sabía si contarte esto...

\- ¿El qué?- Quiso saber Hiroki.

\- Quedé un día con Nowaki en Nueva York.

\- ¡Ese nombre en esta casa no se pronuncia!- Dijo Kane de forma dramática.- Es como Voldemort.

\- Calla.- Le dijo Hiroki.- ¿Y eso?

\- Quería hablar con él sobre ti.

\- Akihiko, no deberías meterte en mi vida amorosa.- Dijo Hiroki frunciendo el ceño.

\- Totalmente, eso no está nada bien.- Le dijo Kane.

\- Está bien, de todas formas es mejor que no lo sepas.- Dijo Akihiko poniéndose en pie.- Será mejor que me marche, no me gusta que Misaki esté solo.

\- ¡Espera!- Exclamó Hiroki.- ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Hiroki, no quiero darte detalles pero si yo fuera tú cogería un avión e iría a por Nowaki.

\- Fui al aeropuerto y ni se dignó a mirarme.

\- Lo sé, me lo contó.- Asintió Akihiko.- Pero él te quiere y...

\- No me interesa, Akihiko. Se ha ido y me ha dejado aquí, eso es lo único que me importa.- Dijo Hiroki tajante.

\- Entiendo como te sientes pero te aseguro que no eres el único que está sufriendo y...

\- ¿Sufriendo?- Interrumpió Kane.- Hiroki ya lo ha superado, ya hace casi tres días que no vemos ninguna comedia romántica. Y menos mal, porque como me trague alguna más de Bridget Jones me pego un tiro.

\- Kane, ¿por qué no empiezas a hacer la cena?- Propuso Hiroki y el estudiante obedeció.- Akihiko, no tengo ganas de hablar de Nowaki, de verdad. No está siendo fácil pero lo único que quiero ahora mismo es centrarme en mi carrera.

\- Muy bien, Hiroki, tú verás.- Dijo Akihiko.- Cualquier cosa que necesites ya sabes.

\- Gracias.- Hiroki le acompañó hasta la puerta y luego volvió a la cocina donde estaba Kane cocinando.- Eso huele genial.

\- Me he puesto un tutorial en Youtube.- Dijo el menor sin apartar la vista de la sarten.- Por cierto, yo también he estado hablando con Nowaki.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿Y ya está? ¿No vas a decir nada más?

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- Le preguntó Hiroki cruzándose de brazos.

\- No sé, que no confraternice con el enemigo.

\- Nowaki no es ni el enemigo ni una mala persona.- Dijo Hiroki.- Y tenéis todo el derecho del mundo a que forme parte de vuestra vida, pero yo no quiero saber nada de él, ¿entendido?

\- Completamente.- Asintió Kane.- Me alegra oír eso, es un paso más. En nada estarás siendo empotrado por cualquier tío.

\- Cocina y calla.

* * *

Akihiko llegó a su apartamento de mal humor, estaba preocupado por su amigo. Hiroki era una persona orgullosa y el escritor sabía que con esa actitud Nowaki y él jamás volverían a estar juntos. Nowaki tampoco ponía de su parte, estaba deprimido y completamente convencido de que estar separados era lo mejor para Hiroki. Según Akihiko esos dos eran un par de imbéciles.

El mal humor se le esfumó nada más entrar en su casa, lo que vio le alegró el día. Misaki se encontraba con un delantal cocinando mientras escuchaba música y movía el culo siguiendo el ritmo.

Akihiko sonrió y cual depredador se acercó a Misaki, quien estaba de espaldas a él, y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos.

\- ¡Usagi-san! - Exclamó Misaki riendo.- Me has asustado, no te he oído entrar.

\- Vamos a estrenar nuestro nidito de amor.- Le susurró Akihiko al oído.- Concretamente nuestra cocina.

\- ¿Estrenar? ¿Qué dices, Usagi-san?- Akihiko no respondió y llevó sus manos al culo de Misaki, dándole un fuerte apretón.- ¡Usagi-san, que estoy preparando la cena!

\- Eso puede esperar.- Akihiko bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior del menor de un tirón, exponiendo sus nalgas.- Baila como lo estabas haciendo, Misaki.- Dijo el escritor y le dio una palmadita en el culo.

\- No digas tonterías...- Murmuró Misaki avergonzado.

\- Quítate la camiseta pero déjate el delantal puesto.- Le dijo Akihiko mirándole con lujuria. Misaki dio media vuelta para quedar cara a cara al escritor, le miró dudoso pero obedeció, quedando completamente desnudo a excepción de aquel delantal fucsia.- Ya puedes seguir cocinando.- El escritor le sonrió y Misaki le miró confundido, creía que iban a hacerlo. Akihiko fue hasta el reproductor de música y le subió el volumen. Misaki le siguió con la mirada sin moverse.- ¿No mueves el culito?

\- Creía que...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Creía que íbamos a hacerlo.- Dijo Misaki sonrojado. Akihiko sonrió y caminó hasta él.

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo?- El menor se mordió el labio desviando la mirada, pero asintió. Akihiko puso una mano en su cuello y le acercó hasta él para besarle. Mientras se besaban, la otra mano del escritor se metió por debajo del delantal, agarrando la hombría de Misaki que empezaba a ponerse erecta.

Las manos de Misaki se posaron en el pecho de Akihiko para quitarle lentamente la camisa, sin romper aquel beso que cada vez se hacía más intenso. El escritor masturbó sin piedad al menor, arrancándole gemidos. Rompieron aquel besó y Akihiko se lanzó a morder y lamer aquel cuello que tanto le gustaba, paró cuando algo sobre la encimera llamó su atención.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¿Eh?- Misaki tenía los ojos cerrados debido al placer que le estaba dando la mano de su amado.

\- El bote rosa.

\- Sirope de fresa… - Respondió Misaki entre jadeos.- …voy a hacer un pastel.

\- No soy muy fan de lo dulce pero hoy haré una excepción.- Comentó el escritor con una sonrisa de lado. Paró de masturbar al menor, quien soltó un gruñido como protesta y alargó la mano para coger aquel sirope.- Vaya, está fresquito. Misaki, amor mío, inclinate posando las manos sobre la encimera.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hazme caso.- Misaki asintió nervioso y se giró dándole la espalda a su novio e hizo lo que él le había dicho.- Perfecto, pero baja un poco más.- Akihiko presionó suavemente su espalda para que Misaki se inclinara más sobre la encimera, regalándole al mayor una visión perfecta de su culo.

Akihiko se quitó rápidamente el pantalón y los calzoncillos, dejándolos tirados por el suelo de la cocina, y abrió el bote del sirope. Vertió un poco de aquel líquido rosa sobre la espalda de Misaki, quien se movió un poco al notar lo frío que estaba. El frío no duró mucho pues la lengua de Akihiko recorrió la espalda del menor, limpiándola lentamente. El contraste entre el frío del sirope y el aliento caliente del escritor, estaba volviendo loco a Misaki y sentía que simplemente con aquel contacto se correría en cualquier momento.

Akihiko volvió a repetir la jugada y echó de nuevo sirope por la espalda de Misaki, aunque esta vez también ensució un poco su nalga derecha. El escritor lamió todo de nuevo y, cuando llegó a su nalga, aprovechó para morderle suavemente, haciéndole gemir.

\- Cielo, abre un poco las piernas.- Le dijo Akihiko y Misaki no dudó un segundo en hacerlo. Separó las piernas dejando ver algo más su entrada. El escritor llevó su pene a la entrada humedeciéndola con su líquido preseminal. Misaki inconscientemente separó todavía más las piernas con la intención de profundizar aquel contacto, haciendo sonreír a Akihiko.- Aún no, mi amor.- El escritor se apartó un poco y con una mano, sin darle tiempo a Misaki para protestar por haber alejado su erección, separó sus nalgas y vertió una gran cantidad de sirope sobre su ano. Misaki se estremeció ante aquel contacto, iba a quejarse por el frío cuando Akihiko se arrodilló y llevó su boca a su entrada, lamiendo cualquier rastro de sirope. Metió y sacó su lengua de la entrada del menor, quien sentía que no aguantaría mucho más aquella tortura, necesitaba que se la metiera.

\- Usagi-san, ya… por favor.- Suplicó Misaki. Akihiko se puso de pie y, sin dudarlo dos veces, penetró a su novio de una sola estocada. El menor sintió una punzada de dolor que se fue rápidamente, por lo que comenzó a mover la cadera. Akihiko entendió que Misaki ya estaba listo y comenzó a embestirlo salvajemente.

\- Qué fácil ha entrado hoy.- Murmuró Akihiko sin dejar de penetrarlo. Le agarró de las caderas para hacer las estocadas más intensas. Misaki no escuchó lo que dijo, estaba demasiado ocupado gimiendo y dejándose llevar por el placer.

Estuvieron unos minutos así y cuando finalmente terminaron, Akihiko no salió inmediatamente de él, sino que se apoyó un momento sobre su espalda agotado.

\- Pues ya está, queda inaugurada la casa.- Comentó el escritor haciendo resoplar a Misaki, quien se sentía muy pegajoso por culpa del dichoso sirope.

* * *

El primer día del curso llegó y Hiroki ya estaba listo para su primera clase que sería con un grupo de primero. No eran alumnos de literatura, sino que era una especie de optativa que se ofrecía a diferentes grados de aquella universidad. Hiroki entró en el aula decidido, debía causar una buena impresión y al mismo tiempo hacerse respetar.

Sin a penas mirar a sus alumnos, hizo una breve introducción de lo que sería la asignatura durante aquel curso y comenzó a dar temario. Estaba tan tranquilo explicando cuando llamaron su atención dos personas. Hiroki frunció el ceño al distinguir a esas dos personas. No se lo podía creer, no entendía qué demonios hacían esos dos ahí.

La clase finalizó y absolutamente todos los estudiantes salieron de allí corriendo, a excepción de dos. Hiroki les esperaba junto a su mesa de brazos cruzados.

\- Esto debe de ser una broma, ¿verdad?

\- Buenos días, sensei.- Saludó Misaki.

\- Decidme que no estáis matriculados en mi asignatura…

\- Fue en la primera que me matriculé.- Dijo Kane orgulloso, Hiroki le miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Vamos, que lo has sabido durante todo el verano.

\- Hombre, pues claro.- Asintió Kane haciendo cabrear todavía más a su profesor.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que te has pasado todo el verano conmigo, me has contado toda tu vida pero que se te ha olvidado comentarme que estás en mi clase? ¿Es eso lo que ha ocurrido?

\- No se me ha olvidado, quería ver tu cara al vernos.

\- ¡Serás imbécil!- Exclamó Hiroki.

\- Sensei, yo quería contárselo pero Kane insistió en que se llevaría usted más alegría si era una sorpresa.- Dijo Misaki nervioso.

\- Hiroki, ¿no te alegras?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!- Gritó el profesor.- ¡Haz el favor de cambiarte a otra asignatura!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Porque eres insufrible!

\- Eso me ha ofendido, Hiroki.- Le dijo Kane.

\- ¡No me llames así!

\- Llevo todo el verano llamándote así.- Dijo Kane.- Los amigos se llaman por su nombre.

\- ¡Tú y yo no somos amigos!

\- Sé que no piensas eso de verdad, simplemente te estás dejando llevar por el enfado.

\- Kane, creo que será mejor que dejemos a Kamijou-sensei…- Comenzó a decir Misaki incómodo con la situación.

\- Hoy no vengas a mi casa, no pienso tener a un alumno viviendo conmigo.- Dijo Hiroki y sin esperar respuesta se marchó.

\- Sabía que no se lo iba a tomar bien.- Murmuró Misaki mirando por donde se había ido el profesor.

\- Nuestra primera pelea.- Suspiró Kane sonriendo.- Esta noche le propondré algo de sexo salvaje para reconciliarnos.

\- Mira que eres burro...- Dijo Misaki.- Además, no quiere que vayas más.

\- No es cierto.

\- No te va a abrir.

\- Tengo una copia de la llave.- Misaki le miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Kamijou te ha dado una copia de la llave de su piso?

\- Claro que no, se la he cogido prestada.

\- A veces me das miedo.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde la boda y Miyagi todavía no había conseguido hablar con Shinobu, pues éste lo único que hacía era ignorar sus llamadas. No recordaba mucho de aquella noche, sabía que Shinobu y él habían hecho algo más de lo que deberían pero no conseguía recordar hasta donde llegaron. Lo único que sí que recordaba era a aquellas tías con las que los habían sentado. A la mañana siguiente se despertó en el suelo de la entrada de su casa, sin saber cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

Por suerte para él, el curso acababa de empezar y Shinobu no podría alejarse mucho de él. Aquel día fue la presentación y el director hizo su anual charla en el salón de actos. Miyagi divisó entre la multitud al rubio, quien traía cara de pocos amigos.

Al acabar el discurso del director, Miyagi consiguió abordar a Shinobu.

\- Déjame, viejo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Te he llamado varias veces.

\- ¿No lo sabes? ¿No recuerdas que te comí la polla?- Le preguntó Shinobu con tono cabreado.

\- No grites, no estamos solos.- Susurró Miyagi mirando a su alrededor.- Y sí que lo recuerdo, vagamente pero lo recuerdo.

\- ¿Y también recuerdas que me comparaste con mi hermana?

\- ¿Qué? No, yo no…¿eso hice?- Miyagi le miró con una mezcla de lástima y angustia.

\- Se suponía que debía ser un momento importante para nosotros y lo jodiste. Enhorabuena, imbécil.- Shinobu intentó marcharse pero Miyagi le frenó.

\- No te imaginas cuanto lo siento.- Dijo el profesor.- ¿Qué puedo hacer para solucionarlo?

\- ¿Sabes lo duro que es para mí saber que te acostabas con mi hermana?- Le dijo Shinobu y Miyagi asintió.- Era lo último que quería oír en ese momento, Miyagi.

\- Ya lo sé, Shinobu-chin, fui un idiota. Lo siento muchísimo.

\- Sentirlo no cambia el daño que me has hecho.- Shinobu le miró con enfado y se alejó de allí. Miyagi se propuso que haría cualquier cosa con tal de solucionar las cosas con su pequeño.

* * *

La experiencia en el extranjero estaba siendo dura para Nowaki. Se sentía solo, echaba mucho de menos a Hiroki y tampoco tenía ganas de salir a relacionarse con gente. Al poco tiempo de empezar las clases descubrió que era posible hacer aquel curso de dos años en tan solo uno y se propuso lograrlo. Eso significaba tener el doble de asignaturas y muy poca gente conseguía aprobar el curso pero él no pensaba fracasar. Nowaki estaba decidido a acabar en un año para así volver a Japón antes, nada le aseguraba que Hiroki estuviera esperando por él pero debía intentarlo. Si se daba prisa tal vez las cosas con Hiroki se podían solucionar.

Por suerte tanto Kane como Akihiko le mantenían informado de cómo le iban las cosas a Hiroki. Aquel día había dado su primera clase como profesor de universidad y se había enfadado con Kane porque éste no le había contado que estaba matriculado en su asignatura. Kane le contaba absolutamente todo y él jamás podría agradecérselo. El único consuelo que le quedaba en aquel momento era tener noticias de su Hiro-san.

Acababa de salir de una clase cuando le vibró el teléfono, era Kane.

"Me ha echado dos veces de su apartamento pero aquí sigo, no te preocupes que de aquí no me voy ni con agua caliente. Por cierto, me ha tirado un libro a la cabeza. Hoy no ha sido su día pero ya lleva un rato babeando el sofá. Te echa de menos."

Junto al mensaje le había enviado una foto de Hiroki durmiendo en el sofá con la boca entreabierta. Nowaki sonrió al ver aquella fotografía. Él también le echaba de menos.

\- Hiro-san, ya queda menos para vernos.- Murmuró Nowaki llevándose el móvil a los labios para besar la foto, sin saber que faltaba mucho menos de lo que pensaba para volver a ver a su Hiro-san.

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**Quería comentaros que voy a hacer una pausa en este fic porque siento que está dejando de gustar, no hay ningún tipo de feedback y sinceramente ando un poco desanimada. Tengo bastantes ideas para este fic así que espero en un futuro seguir con él. Espero que podáis entenderme.**

**¡Un saludo!**


	19. Chapter 19

Miyagi ya no podía más, la situación con Shinobu le estaba comenzando a afectar a la salud y debía arreglar las cosas cuanto antes. Estaba loco por aquel mocoso y no pensaba perderlo. El profesor le pidió que acudiera aquella tarde a su despacho, no tenía muchas esperanzas en que Shinobu se presentara, pero si no lo hacía iría él a buscarle a su dormitorio. Por suerte para el mayor, el rubio entró sin llamar cuando ya era casi la hora de cenar.

\- ¿Qué quieres, viejo?- Preguntó Shinobu cruzándose de brazos.

\- Aclarar las cosas, no podemos seguir así, Shinobu-chin. Sé que te hice daño pero debe de haber alguna forma…

\- Claro que la hay.

\- ¿Si? Haré lo que sea con tal de que me perdones.- Le dijo Miyagi mirándole seriamente.

\- Quiero que llames a mi hermana.- El profesor le miró extrañado.

\- ¿A tu hermana? ¿Para qué?

\- Quiero que la llames y le digas que es una zorra que te ha hecho gay.- Miyagi cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, armándose de paciencia.

\- Shinobu-chin, pídeme algo que no sea una rabieta de niño pequeño.

\- Has dicho que harías cualquier cosa.- Dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño.- Igual es que no tienes tantas ganas de que te perdone…

\- Preferiría llevarme bien con mi cuñada.- Comentó Miyagi y el menor le miró con una sonrisa de lado.

\- ¿Tu cuñada? ¿Ya no es tu ex-mujer?

\- No, para mí ya no es nada más que tu hermana, vamos, mi cuñada.- El profesor se acercó poco a poco hacia él.- No te imaginas cuanto me odio por lo que te dije.

\- ¿Tú me quieres?- Le preguntó Shinobu.

\- Claro que te quiero.

\- Pues entonces ya está todo olvidado.- Dijo el estudiante y Miyagi le sonrió.- Eso sí, como vuelvas a hacer un comentario de ese tipo te juro que te muerdo la polla.

\- Te aseguro que no lo haré.- Miyagi puso sus manos en la cintura del menor y lo atrajo hacia él.- Me volviste loco en la boda, la chupas muy bien.

\- Me sorprende que lo recuerdes.- Murmuró Shinobu algo avergonzado.

\- Jamás olvidaría eso.- Miyagi se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle.- No he dejado de pensar en ello y ya no soy capaz de aguantar más.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Shinobu le miró temeroso a la vez que excitado.

\- Te deseo y me muero de ganas de acostarme contigo.- El menor no tuvo mucho tiempo para sorprenderse, pues el profesor comenzó a devorarle la boca mientras le metía mano por debajo del pantalón. Shinobu no sabía muy bien qué hacer con sus manos, no tenía claro dónde se suponía que debía colocarlas. Sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza, no podía creer que fuera a perder la virginidad.

No supo cómo pero Miyagi había conseguido desnudarle por completo. Eso iba en serio, lo iban a hacer y Shinobu estaba comenzando a asustarse. Él deseaba hacerlo pero tenía dudas, ¿y si le dolía mucho? ¿Y si a Miyagi no le gustaba y le dejaba?

Miyagi también se encontraba desnudo, aunque Shinobu no se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a quitarse la ropa. El profesor le colocó suavemente sobre su escritorio y comenzó a lamer su cuello y pecho. Se encontraba jugando con sus pezones a la vez que lo masturbaba cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió. Ambos se quedaron de piedra al ver en la puerta al director del internado y padre de Shinobu, quien les miraba con perplejidad.

* * *

Hacía tiempo que no pisaba el internado pero se había decidido a hacer aquello. Hiroki llamó a la casita en la que solía vivir Nowaki y, poco tiempo después, le abrió Tadao.

\- ¡Qué alegría!- Sonrió el conserje abrazándole.

\- Quería ver cómo estabas.- Dijo Hiroki correspondiendo el abrazo. Tadao se separó y le invitó a entrar.

\- Estoy bien. Me siento un poco solo pero hablo todas las semanas con Nowaki.- Comentó el conserje.- ¿Té?

\- Sí, por favor.- El hombre comenzó a preparar la infusión y Hiroki se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

\- ¿Qué tal tu nuevo trabajo?

\- Genial, me gusta mucho.- Dijo el profesor.

\- ¿Y el apartamento?

\- Bien. Me preocupaba que fuera demasiado grande para mí pero la verdad es que tengo una especie de compañero de piso.

\- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó Tadao sorprendido mientras le servía el té.

\- Bueno, es más bien un okupa. Se trata de Kane, choca bastante con sus padres y está casi siempre en mi piso.- Explicó Hiroki haciendo sonreír al mayor.- Le he tenido que arreglar una habitación para que duerma ahí y no en el sofá.

\- Ese Kane es un caso.- Comentó Tadao sin borrar la sonrisa.- Me alegra saber que tienes a alguien que te hace compañía.

\- Sí, me distrae pero…

\- Pero no es Nowaki.- Hiroki asintió con una sonrisa amarga.- Por suerte el dolor no dura para siempre.

\- ¿Seguro? Este parece que no vaya a irse nunca.- Comentó Hiroki.

\- Antes de que se marchara también hablé con él acerca del dolor.- Tadao esperó a que el profesor dijera algo pero al ver que estaba mirando aquel té sin decir nada, continuó hablando.- Dijo algo como que él apreciaba todo lo que viniera de ti, incluso el dolor. Mi hijo te ama.- Hiroki sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.- Pero por desgracia no todo es blanco o negro y, a veces, creemos que estamos haciendo lo correcto y nos equivocamos. No digo que sea un error que Nowaki se haya marchado, pero sí que creo que no hizo bien al irse de aquella manera.

\- Yo...- Comenzó a decir Hiroki con un nudo en la garganta.- Yo estoy empezando a asumir que ya no estamos juntos. Hay días en que pienso que lo llevo bien, que ya lo estoy superando, pero siempre llega el momento en que me derrumbo y pienso…que no voy a volver a estar con Nowaki, ni a tocarle, ni a besarle…- Una lágrima se le escapó y el profesor la limpió rápidamente.- Ese tipo de pensamientos son los que me están matando.

\- No te imaginas lo triste que me pone saber que los dos estáis llorando por el mismo motivo a tantos kilómetros de distancia.- Tadao le cogió la mano acariciándola suavemente con el pulgar.- Hiroki, para mí eres como un hijo y es por eso que me pone muy triste verte así. Siento mucho que ambos estéis sufriendo de esta manera y sólo espero que al final todo se solucione. Creo que nada me haría más feliz que volver a veros juntos.

\- Dudo mucho que eso vaya a suceder.- Murmuró Hiroki.- Ya viste lo que pasó en el aeropuerto, no quiso ni mirarme…

\- Sí que te miró, pero tú ya no le estabas mirando.- Dijo el conserje con voz suave.- Te vio llorar abrazado a mí.

\- Pensará que soy patético.- Comentó el profesor intentando no dejarse llevar por las emociones.

\- ¿Por qué iba a pensar tal cosa? ¿Tienes idea la de veces que me ha llamado llorando por ti?- Hiroki negó mientras se levantaba.

\- Muchas gracias por el té, pero se hace tarde y será mejor que me vaya.

\- Hiroki, me alegra que hayas venido.- Sonrió el hombre.- Espero que vuelvas a visitarme pronto.

\- No te preocupes, lo haré.- Le dijo Hiroki y ambos se abrazaron. Tadao le acompañó hasta la puerta.

\- Nowaki se pondrá muy contento cuando le diga que has venido.- Comentó el conserje. Hiroki quiso decirle que no se lo contara pero en el fondo le gustaba la idea de que Nowaki supiera de él, no quería que le olvidara tan pronto. El profesor se despidió y puso rumbo a su casa.

* * *

Shinobu no podía creerse lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Se encontraba en el despacho de su padre junto a Miyagi y el director no paraba de mirarle con cara de pocos amigos. Les había pillado en el peor momento posible. Miyagi tampoco decía nada, estaba de pie junto a él mirando a un punto fijo.

\- Shinobu.- Habló por fin su padre.- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Es por Risako?

\- ¿Eh? No yo...- Comenzó a decir el rubio nervioso pero fue interrumpido.

\- ¡Debería darte vergüenza!- Exclamó el hombre poniéndose rojo a causa del enfado.- ¡Seducir al pobre Miyagi!

\- No, papá, nosotros…

\- ¡Esta vez te has pasado de la raya! ¡Me has decepcionado!- Gritó el director.

\- Papá, yo…

\- ¡ERES UNA DESHONRA PARA LA FAMILIA! ¡MIYAGI DEBERÍA DENUNCIARTE POR ACOSO!

\- ¡Pero si Miyagi…

\- Miyagi.- Se dirigió a él el director.- Lamento mucho el deplorable comportamiento de mi hijo. Estoy seguro de que es el culpable de toda esta situación, es un niño caprichoso y haría cualquier cosa con tal de fastidiar a su hermana. No sé qué habrá hecho para conseguir arrastrarte hasta… bueno, ya sabes, pero te aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir.- Shinobu se giró a mirar a Miyagi esperando que desmintiera todo lo dicho por su padre. El profesor le miró apenado y finalmente habló.

\- Yo lamento haberme dejado llevar, Shinobu puede llegar a ser muy persuasivo.- El rubio miró a Miyagi sorprendido y se echó a llorar muy dolido por aquello.- Pero creo que lo mejor sería restarle importancia al asunto, Shinobu se siente muy avergonzado y estoy seguro que eso es suficiente castigo.

\- No.- Negó el director.- Ha ido demasiado lejos. Este internado está hermanado con uno en Sídney y estoy seguro de que tendrán algún hueco para Shinobu.

\- ¿Qué?- Murmuró el estudiante sin parar de llorar.

\- Señor, no creo que sea necesario…

\- Miyagi, sé que tienes buena intención pero no necesito tu opinión en cuanto a la educación de mi hijo.- El profesor se calló y agachó la cabeza.

\- Papá, por favor…

\- Recoge tus cosas. Mañana te irás a Australia.

\- Señor, ¿no cree que es muy lejos? Seguro que hay algún sitio más cerca para…

\- ¿Y a ti que más te da?- Le preguntó Shinobu intentando controlar su llanto. Miyagi tuvo el impulso de abrazarle pero se contuvo ante la presencia de su ex-suegro.- Para ti mejor, ¿no? Dudo mucho que pueda seducirte desde tan lejos.

\- Shinobu-chin...- Murmuró Miyagi y los ojos se le humedecieron.

\- ¿Puedo ir a despedirme de mis amigos? Te prometo que esta noche estaré de vuelta.

\- Haz lo que quieras, pero te quiero listo mañana por la mañana.- Le dijo su padre. Shinobu salió rápidamente de allí siendo seguido por Miyagi.

\- Shinobu, por favor.- El rubio paró en seco.

\- No me esperaba esto de ti.- Le dijo claramente dolido.

\- Lo siento, pero podría ir a la cárcel. Tenía que mentir, ¿lo entiendes?

\- Entiendo que no eres el tipo de persona que creía que eras.- Dijo Shinobu.- No me mereces.

\- Shinobu-chin, yo te amo.

\- ¡Pues entra y dile eso a mi padre!- Miyagi desvió la mirada mientras las lágrimas se le escapaban.- Eres un puto cobarde.

\- No quiero que te vayas así…

\- Lamento el día en que me enamoré de ti.

\- No lo dices en serio.- Murmuró el profesor.

\- Has sido el peor error de mi vida.

\- Pues tú has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado.

\- Nadie lo diría.- Shinobu se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa y le miró seriamente.- Espero no volver a verte jamás.

Shinobu se marchó sin decir nada más, sintiéndose la persona más miserable del mundo. Justo cuando creía que Miyagi y él lo iban a hacer… Le parecía increíble lo mucho que cambiaban las cosas de un momento a otro.

* * *

Aquel día era su aniversario, ya había pasado un año desde el primer beso que se dieron. Misaki estaba muy ilusionado con aquella velada ya que Akihiko le había dicho que él se encargaría de todo. Se encontraba mirando su armario pensando qué ponerse cuando le vibró el móvil. Se trataba del grupo que tenía con sus amigos. Shinobu les había enviado un mensaje diciendo que había pasado algo terrible y que se verían en una hora en el apartamento del escritor.

Misaki se asustó al leer aquello y fue al despacho de Akihiko para contarle que sus amigos llegarían en cualquier momento. El escritor no puso buena cara, le preocupaba que eso afectara a su cena de aniversario pero se calmó cuando Misaki le aseguró que eso no iba a ocurrir.

Había pasado algo más de media hora cuando Kane llegó junto con Kamijou, quien se veía algo decaído.

\- Buenas tardes, sensei.- Sonrió Misaki mientras los dos invitados se acomodaban en el sofá.

\- Lamento venir sin avisar pero Kane no me ha dado opción.

\- Ha ido a visitar a Tadao y ahora está más deprimido.- Susurró Kane.- Me preocupa que tenga tendencias suicidas.

\- ¿Por qué susurras si te puedo oír?- Le dijo Hiroki.- Además, no estoy deprimido ni odio mi vida, simplemente quiero estar solo.

\- Pues la llevas clara.- Le dijo Kane.

\- Voy a decirle a Usagi-san que está usted aquí.

\- No, Takahashi, no le molestes si está trabajando.- Dijo el profesor.

\- Supongo que Satoru no tardará mucho en venir.-Comentó Misaki sentándose también en el sofá.

\- ¿Quién? - Preguntó Kane.

\- Satoru.

\- No me suena.- Dijo Kane negando con la cabeza.- ¿Es un nuevo amigo tuyo?

\- Pero qué dices.- Le dijo Misaki extrañado.

\- Está enfadado con Fujimoto porque no ha querido quedar con él en todo el verano.- Explicó Hiroki.- ¿Por qué demonios estoy al corriente de los dramas de unos críos?

\- Porque te han dejado.

\- ¡Kane!- Exclamó Misaki. En aquel momento salió Akihiko de su despacho.

\- Hiroki.- Dijo el escritor sorprendido.- No sabía que tú también ibas a venir.

\- Yo tampoco lo sabía.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - Le preguntó Akihiko.

\- Estoy bien.

\- Sí, bien jodido.

\- ¡Kane!- Volvió a decir Misaki y llamaron a la puerta.- Debe de ser Satoru.

\- Misa-chan, no abras a desconocidos.- Misaki ignoró a su amigo y fue a abrir. Abrazó a Satoru, a quien no veía desde hacía meses.

\- Kane, ¿no piensas saludarme?- Le preguntó Satoru al ver que su amigo no hacía movimiento. El nombrado le miró de arriba a bajo y negó con la cabeza.

\- No he visto a esta persona en mi vida.- Dijo Kane cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Pero eres tonto o qué?- Le preguntó Satoru frunciendo el ceño.

\- No, espera, me empieza a sonar.- Murmuró Kane.- ¡Es Judas!

\- ¿Todavía sigues con eso?- Resopló Satoru.- Ya me disculpé.

\- ¿Pero qué os pasa?- Quiso saber Misaki, quien ignoraba que sus amigos se habían peleado, o al menos uno de ellos.

\- Este traidor se ha echado una novia imaginaria para no tener que verme en todo el verano.- Dijo Kane señalando al otro con el dedo.

\- No es imaginaria.- Dijo Satoru.

\- Sí, claro, como que me voy a tragar que estás saliendo con una modelo internacional.- Le dijo Kane.- Eso no se sostiene.

\- ¿Tan increíble es que una modelo se fije en mí?

\- Pues sí, es de ciencia ficción.- Asintió Kane.

\- No es por malmeter pero a mí también me cuesta creerlo.- Comentó Akihiko.

\- Sí, tú no estás a la altura de una modelo.- Dijo Kane mirándole de arriba a bajo.

\- ¡Pues es real y estamos muy enamorados!

\- No me lo creo, seguro que sigues siendo virgen.

\- Kane, te aseguro que mantengo relaciones con mi novia.

\- Claro, seguro que a tu novia la supermodelo le encanta follar con un niñato sin experiencia.

\- ¡Tú calla que sólo lo has hecho una vez!- Exclamó Satoru harto.- ¡Te gano en número de veces!

\- ¡Pues que no se te suba a la cabeza que aquí el que más ha follado es Misaki!

\- Doy fe.- Asintió Akihiko.

\- ¡Ya basta!- Exclamó Misaki.- A Shinobu le debe de haber pasado algo muy gordo y lo último que necesita ahora es llegar y encontrar a sus amigos discutiendo.

\- Misaki tiene razón.- Asintió Satoru.

\- Shinobu es como yo, nos va el drama.- Comentó Kane.- Seguro que no es para tanto.

\- No sé, me preocupa que le haya pasado algo.- Murmuró Misaki.

\- Habrá suspendido algún examen.- Dijo Hiroki con desinterés y en ese momento volvieron a llamar al timbre. Misaki corrió hacia la puerta y cuando abrió se le abalanzó Shinobu llorando.

\- Shinobu, tranquilo, respira.- Le dijo Misaki abrazándole.

\- Sí, seguro que estás haciendo un drama por nada.- Dijo Kane, quien se había acercado a ellos y había comenzado a acariciar la espalda del más joven. Shinobu negó con la cabeza sin parar de llorar.

\- Venga, vamos al sofá.- Entre Misaki y Kane le llevaron al sofá. Se quedó unos minutos sentado y llorando mientras los demás le observaban sin atreverse a decir nada.

\- Ha sido horrible.- Murmuró Shinobu.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no estás en el internado?- Preguntó Misaki con voz suave.

\- Hay algo que no os he dicho.- Dijo Shinobu sacando un pañuelo y secándose las lágrimas.- Desde hace casi un año, Miyagi y yo...- En ese momento le falló la voz y tardó un momento en serenarse.- Miyagi y yo estamos juntos...lo estábamos.- Sin poder evitarlo volvió a llorar de nuevo.

\- ¿Eh?- Murmuró Kane mientras los demás miraban a Shinobu con sorpresa.- Pero...¿eh? ¿Miyagi?

\- Sí, Miyagi.- Asintió el rubio.

\- ¿En plan pareja?- Preguntó Kane.

\- Sí.

\- Entonces aquella vez que le besaste en mi presencia, ¿era un beso de verdad?

\- ¡Que sí, Kane, que eramos novios!- Exclamó Shinobu.

\- Pensé que era un beso en plan familia, como los mafiosos.- Murmuró Kane.

\- De verdad, que cortito eres.- Le dijo Satoru.

\- Tú a callar.- Chistó Kane.

\- ¿Y qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué habéis roto?- Preguntó Misaki interrumpiendo el comienzo de una pelea entre sus dos amigos.

\- Él no quería hacer nada conmigo hasta que yo cumpliera los 18.

\- Vaya putada.- Comentó Kane.- Con lo que mola el sexo.

\- Pero si sólo lo has hecho una vez. Igual hasta lo hiciste mal.- Le pinchó Satoru.

\- ¿Quieres que llamemos a Valentino y se lo preguntas?

\- Kane, no creo que sea el momento.- Le dijo Hiroki tajante y se dirigió a Shinobu.- No quería acostarse contigo, ¿y qué más?

\- El otro día en la boda de mi hermana se emborrachó y...

\- ¿Y?- Dijeron todos a la vez.

\- Se la chupé.- Murmuró Shinobu y Kane hizo el amago de aplaudir pero la siguiente frase le hizo parar en seco.- Y me comparó con mi hermana.

\- No puede ser.- Dijo Misaki espantado.

\- Yo se la cortaba.- Dijeron Kane y Hiroki al unísono. Kane miró al profesor y le guiñó un ojo.

\- Normal que hayáis roto.- Comentó Akihiko.

\- No hemos roto por eso.- Dijo Shinobu sorprendiendo a todos.- Estuve unos días sin hablarle y hoy...hoy íbamos a hacerlo por fin pero...mi padre nos ha pillado.

\- Ese hombre debe de estar flipando con la cantidad de profesores que se lían con alumnos.- Comentó Kane

\- No, si a Miyagi no le ha dicho nada.- Las lágrimas volvieron a escapar de los ojos del menor.- Dice que yo le he seducido, que soy el culpable y que Miyagi es la víctima. Y pensé... pensé que Miyagi me defendería pero no lo ha hecho.- El llanto se intensificó dificultándole el hablar.- Le...le..le ha dado la razón.

\- Qué cabrón.

\- Kane...- Dijo Misaki.

\- Tiene razón.- Asintió Shinobu.- No se le hace eso a la persona que quieres.

\- Lo siento mucho, Shinobu.- Le dijo Misaki.- Pero sinceramente creo que estás mejor sin él, por mucho que te duela ahora.

\- Sí, no te merece si ha hecho algo así.- Le dijo Akihiko dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

\- Te mereces a alguien mejor.- Le dijo Satoru.

\- Sí, búscate a alguien que te desvirgue y que le den a Miyagi.- Dijo Kane y todos miraron a Hiroki, quien era el único que no le había dicho nada para animarle.

\- El amor es una mierda.- Dijo el profesor.- Tienes suerte de haberte dado cuenta a los dieciséis y no a los veintiocho como yo.

\- Joder, vaya ánimos...- Murmuró Akihiko mirando de reojo a su amigo.

\- En verdad he venido a despedirme. Mi padre me va a enviar mañana a Australia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tan lejos?- Preguntó Misaki con el ceño fruncido y Shinobu se encogió de hombros.

\- No estés triste.- Le dijo Kane.- Debes enfocar la situación desde otra perspectiva. Ahora mismo crees que has perdido pero en verdad has ganado.

\- Espera que Kane acabará escribiendo un libro de autoayuda.- Rió Satoru.

\- Pues como sea como los poemas...- Comentó Hiroki.

\- Crees que has perdido un novio pero en verdad has ganado la libertad para follarte a algún surfero australiano.- Dijo Kane y Akihiko asintió.

Estuvieron un rato consolando a Shinobu hasta que finalmente se marchó, ya que tenía mucho que preparar para irse a Australia. Cuando el rubio se fue, Akihiko se puso en pie y dio dos palmadas.

\- Venga, todo el mundo fuera de aquí.

\- ¡Usagi-san!

\- Oye, Akihiko, esas no son formas.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Sí, más respeto.- Dijo Kane.

\- Hoy Misaki y yo vamos a celebrar nuestro aniversario.- Dijo Akihiko.- Y tenemos mesa reservada para dentro de una hora.

\- Aún no sé qué ponerme.- Comentó Misaki.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- Preguntó Kane.

\- Ni hablar, no hay tiempo para eso.- Negó el escritor.- Por favor, cerrad al salir.

\- Serás borde...- Murmuró Hiroki.

\- Venga, dejemos a los tortolitos solos.- Dijo Satoru poniéndose en pie.

\- Nowaki y yo también hubiéramos hecho un año juntos…

\- ¡Mirad lo que habéis hecho!- Exclamó Kane con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Me lo habéis deprimido más!

\- Pero si no hemos dicho nada...- Dijo Misaki.

\- ¡Le habéis restregado vuestro amor! ¿No sabéis que no hay que comer delante del hambriento?

\- Kane, estoy bien.- Dijo Hiroki.- Tan bien que me voy a mi casa.

\- Hiroki, hablamos mañana, ¿vale?- Le dijo el escritor mirándole con preocupación. El profesor asintió y se marchó sin decir nada más.

\- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar de lo mal amigo que eres.- Le dijo Kane a Satoru.

\- Ni de coña, me voy con mi novia.

\- Lo más parecido que tienes a una novia es tu mano derecha.

Ambos amigos abandonaron el apartamento mientras seguían discutiendo. Akihiko suspiró aliviado al ver que ya se habían marchado todos y tanto él como Misaki fueron a arreglarse para la cita.

Akihiko había reservado mesa en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad. Era bastante formal y como sabía que ese tipo de cosas incomodaban a Misaki, decidió pedir mesa en un reservado donde nadie les podía ver.

Pasaron la cena entre caricias y sonrisas, cada día que pasaba sentían que se enamoraban más. Misaki jamás había sido tan feliz como lo era con el escritor, cada vez tenía más claro que quería pasar el resto de su vida con él.

Acabaron de cenar y salieron del comedor cogidos de la mano. Misaki pensaba que ya se marchaban a casa pero el escritor le dirigió hacia el ascensor del hotel. Cuando se cerraron las puertas del ascensor, Akihiko le sorprendió con un beso que se fue haciendo poco a poco más pasional.

\- Tenemos la suite para nosotros.- Le susurró el escritor para volver a besarle. El sonido de un timbre les indicó que habían llegado a su planta, aunque eso no hizo que se separaran, más bien al contrario. Akihiko se arrimó más a él y le aupó por el trasero, haciendo que el menor enrollara sus piernas en su cintura. Sin romper aquel beso, Akihiko le llevó hasta la habitación.

\- Parece cara.- Murmuró Misaki entre besos.

\- Calla y disfruta.- Akihiko no le soltó hasta llegar a la terraza de la suite, donde había un jacuzzi con vistas a otros rascacielos de la ciudad. El escritor bajó a su novio y comenzó a desnudarle.

\- Usagi-san, aquí no.

\- Nadie nos verá.- Le aseguró el mayor mientras le quitaba la última prenda que le quedaba. Misaki no quiso quedarse atrás y le quitó la camisa al mayor, para después desabrocharle sus pantalones. Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos se metieron en el jacuzzi sin dejar de besarse y de acariciar el cuerpo del otro. Misaki se colocó encima del mayor, rozando con su trasero la erección de Akihiko.

\- Te amo.- Dijo el escritor agarrando su hombría y comenzando a masturbarle.

\- Yo también te amo.- Susurró Misaki en sus labios y le volvió a besar. Sus jadeos se amortiguaron en la boca del escritor, quien no paraba de masturbarle mientras con su otra mano buscaba la entrada del menor. Le introdujo un dedo que entró muy fácilmente y se atrevió a meterle otros dos. Iba haciendo círculos con sus dedos mientras Misaki acariciaba su espalda y movía las caderas en busca de sentir más aquellos dedos.

\- No me creo que seas tan precioso.- Le dijo Akihiko haciéndole sonreír. Sacó sus dedos y le penetró poco a poco, haciendo que el menor se impacientara. Misaki se movió queriendo sentir aquel miembro más adentro.- Me encanta cuando estás ansioso.- Acabó de meter su pene entero y al segundo Misaki comenzó a mover sus caderas. El agua se movía con fuerza, salpicándolos en el pecho y la cara.

\- ¡Usagi-san, más fuerte!- Gimió Misaki para luego morder el hombro de su novio. El calor comenzó a hacerse insoportable pero no les importó, el estudiante continuó cabalgando a Akihiko quien era incapaz de dejar de mirar las expresiones de placer de su novio.

Lo hicieron una vez más en el jacuzzi y otra en el suelo de la terraza, aunque aquella última fue bastante rápida, y fueron al dormitorio a servirse dos copas de champán mientras se tumbaban abrazados en la cama.

\- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.- Dijo Akihiko acariciándole suavemente la mejilla.- Mi razón de ser.

\- Y tú a mí me has cambiado la vida.- Misaki dio un trago a su copa y la dejó sobre la mesita de noche para acurrucarse en el pecho del mayor.- Por favor, no me dejes nunca.

\- Jamás haría tal cosa.- El escritor le rodeó con su brazo.- Te amo.

\- Y yo a ti.- Misaki le dio un suave beso en los labios.- Feliz aniversario, Usagi-san.

\- Feliz aniversario, mi amor. El primero de muchos.

* * *

Hiroki sentía envidia, él también quería tener una relación como la de su amigo. ¿Por qué no podía estar con Nowaki? ¿Por qué tenía que haberse marchado? ¿Por qué no le había dejado ir con él? Hiroki sentía que Nowaki le había condenado a esa vida, una vida en la que jamás conseguiría ser feliz. Hiroki odiaba sentirse así, le encantaría poder olvidarse de Nowaki, pasar página y tal vez conocer a alguien. Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles, Hiroki era incapaz de sacarse de la cabeza a Nowaki. Le amaba y eso era algo que no se podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

Llegó a su casa y, sin querer ni poder evitarlo, se echó a llorar a moco tendido. Estuvo un rato llorando en el sofá hasta que decidió darse una ducha para despejarse, no sabía si Kane iba a ir esa noche pero prefería no arriesgarse a que le encontrara en ese estado.

Salió de la ducha algo más relajado pero sintiéndose igual de miserable. Miró la hora, ya era algo tarde y si el estudiante todavía no había llegado significaba que no iba a ir, seguro que se quedaría en casa de Satoru. Decidió coger una botella de ron, un poco de alcohol le sentaría bien. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo bebiendo pero cuando la puerta de su apartamento se abrió, la botella ya estaba vacía.

\- Siento llegar tarde. Estaba acosando a Satoru.- Kane entró en el salón y se sorprendió al ver a su profesor algo borracho.- Hiroki, ¿estás bien?

\- Claro.- Respondió sin mirarle. Kane se sentó junto a él en el sofá.

\- ¿Quieres hablar?

\- Aún soy joven.- Dijo Hiroki arrastrando las palabras.- Y soy atractivo.

\- Sí, estás muy bueno.- Asintió Kane riendo por la actitud del mayor.

\- Puedo tener a cualquier hombre que yo quiera. Ese...mocoso no sabe lo que ha hecho... ¡Soy libre!

\- Ya veo.

\- Seguro que él se está follando a algún americano.- Murmuró Hiroki.

\- No creas.- Dijo Kane y el profesor se le quedó mirando fijamente.

\- Eres guapo.

\- Lo sé, nací con suerte.- Dijo Kane encogiéndose de hombros. Los ojos de Hiroki viajaron a la entrepierna de su alumno.

\- ¿La tienes grande?- Preguntó Hiroki seriamente y Kane soltó una carcajada.

\- Joder, sí que has bebido.- Rió Kane pero paró cuando Hiroki le besó de forma desesperada. El menor se quedó muy sorprendido pero correspondió el beso, abriendo su boca para dejar que Hiroki metiera su lengua. El beso se hizo más intenso y Hiroki se colocó a horcajadas sobre Kane, obligándole a tumbarse un poco en el sofá. El estudiante no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a manosear el culo de Hiroki sin romper aquel beso. Las manos del profesor se colaron dentro del pantalón y la ropa interior de Kane, agarrando su pene y comenzando a masturbarlo.

Hiroki le comenzó a lamer y morder la oreja mientras Kane gemía suavemente.

\- Fóllame.- Le susurró Hiroki. Kane dudó durante un segundo. Era un hecho que Kamijou le ponía mucho pero también era cierto que apreciaba su vida y si Nowaki se enteraba de aquello le mataría de manera lenta y dolorosa. Sus dudas se despejaron cuando Hiroki rozó su erección con la suya.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Kane alzó al mayor por el culo, quien enredó sus piernas en la cintura de su alumno, y lo llevó hacia el dormitorio del profesor. Le tumbó sobre la cama y le quitó la ropa rápidamente, dejando al mayor completamente desnudo. Se detuvo un momento a contemplar el cuerpo de Hiroki y después se desnudó de forma ansiosa y comenzó a lamer y besar el cuerpo del mayor, quien no apartaba las manos del suyo.

\- Me gusta ser quien recibe, pero contigo haré una excepción.- Le dijo Kane sonriendo de lado mientras llevaba dos dedos a la boca del profesor, quien los lamió sin dudarlo.- Joder, cómo me pones.

\- Déjate de dedos y méteme la polla.- Dijo Hiroki después de apartar la boca de aquellos dedos. Kane sonrió al ver lo ansioso que estaba su profesor. No le hizo caso e introdujo un dedo en su entrada, al ver que entraba fácilmente metió un segundo dedo.- Métela ya.- Aquella vez sí que obedeció y le penetró de una sola estocada, quedando su pene completamente dentro.

\- Joder, Hiroki...- Murmuró Kane y comenzó con las embestidas. El profesor rodeó con sus piernas la cadera del menor, con la intención de hacer las penetraciones más profundas. Hiroki gemía y se agarraba a la espalda del estudiante clavándole las uñas, mientras que Kane atacaba el cuello del mayor dejándole marcas.

\- ¡Ahí, ahí!- Gimió Hiroki sin pudor alguno.- ¡Dios, Nowaki!

\- Con lo estrecho que estás me puedes llamar como tú quieras.- Le susurró Kane sin detener las embestidas.

Notó como la entrada de Hiroki se contraía indicando que el fin ya estaba cerca, Kane agarró el miembro del mayor y comenzó a masturbarlo hasta que se corrió en su mano y pecho. Kane terminó dentro de él y se inclinó un poco para besarle.

\- ¿Echamos otro?- Preguntó Kane sonriendo. Hiroki no respondió.- ¿Quieres ser tú quien la meta ahora?- El profesor negó con la cabeza.- ¿Te la vuelvo a meter?- Hiroki asintió haciendo sonreír a Kane, quien le volvió a besar.- Esto es un puto sueño hecho realidad.

\- Nowaki, solía chupármela.- Comentó Hiroki con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Tus deseos son órdenes.- Kane se colocó frente a la hombría del mayor, que volvía a estar erecta.- Hiroki, te voy a hacer una mamada con mucho amor.

\- Nowaki lo hacía con mucho amor.- Hiroki hizo el amago de echarse a llorar pero paró y comenzó a gemir moviendo las caderas cuando el otro se metió en la boca su pene. Hiroki embistió la boca de su alumno repetidas veces hasta que éste se apartó. Kane no quería que eso acabara ahí, no quería que Hiroki se volviera a correr tan pronto.

El estudiante le dio la vuelta suavemente, dejándole boca abajo, y con cuidado posó las manos en sus caderas para alzarle el trasero. Kane le volvió a penetrar arrancándole un gemido ronco.

\- ¡Nowaki!- Kane le mordió y besó el cuello y la espalda sin parar de embestirle. El estudiante esperaba que Hiroki no hiciera mucho revuelo al día siguiente al ver las marcas que le había dejado. Poco tiempo después Kane se corrió seguido por Hiroki.- Dios, Nowaki, te amo.

Kane salió del mayor y se colocó a un lado de la cama, atrayéndole hacia él. Hiroki se durmió sobre el pecho de Kane, quien decidió disfrutar al máximo de aquella noche, pues lo más seguro era que al día siguiente fuera hombre muerto.

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**¿Qué tal? Nada, deciros que ya se me ha pasado el bajón. Lo lamento de verdad, ahora me da vergüenza y todo jajaja También quería agradecer los comentarios del capítulo anterior.**

**Voy a continuar escribiendo y si en alguna ocasión tardo en subir capítulo será por falta de tiempo, no os preocupéis. **

**Hay bastante lemon en este capítulo pero es algo que no se ha podido evitar, la vida es así. Espero que no os haya desagradado demasiado lo de Kane y Hiroki...**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**¡Un abrazo!**


	20. Chapter 20

Despertó en su cama pero unos brazos le rodeaban, frunció el ceño y levantó la vista para encontrarse con el rostro de Kane, quien dormía con la boca abierta. Hiroki recordó perfectamente todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, lo miserable que se había sentido y como había buscado matar sus penas con su estudiante. Se reprochó mentalmente su actitud, que no consideraba propia de un hombre de su edad, y se levantó y vistió sin apenas hacer ruido, todavía no se sentía preparado para enfrentarse a Kane.

Salió a la cocina y, totalmente decidido, cogió todas las botellas de alcohol que tenía en casa y comenzó a vaciarlas por la pila. Estaba observando atentamente como aquel líquido desaparecía cuando sintió que unas manos se posaban en su cintura para ir lentamente hacia su culo, dándole un fuerte apretón en las nalgas. Frunció el ceño sabiendo perfectamente que se trataba de Kane.

\- Buenos días, amor mío.- Le susurró el estudiante al oído.- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

\- Este está siendo el peor día de mi vida.- Dijo Hiroki apartándole las manos de un manotazo.

\- Pero si son las siete y diez de la mañana.- El estudiante miró curioso lo que estaba haciendo el mayor.- ¿Ha llegado la ley seca?

\- Se acabó el alcohol en esta casa. No vuelvo a beber en mi vida.- Hiroki se giró a mirarle y frunció el ceño al ver que estaba completamente desnudo.- ¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA? ¡VÍSTETE INMEDIATAMENTE, SO CERDO!

\- ¿Por qué? Después de lo de anoche no vas a ver nada nuevo.

\- ¡Que te vistas!- Le gritó el profesor y Kane resopló pero obedeció. Pocos minutos después volvió a la cocina donde se encontraba Hiroki preparando el desayuno.- Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.

\- Sé lo que me vas a decir y la respuesta es sí.- Dijo Kane sonriendo.- Me encantaría ser tu novio.

\- Eres idiota.

\- Oye, no seas tan cruel. Gracias a ti he conseguido olvidar a Valentino.- Kane le cogió la mano y el profesor le miró con cara de pocos amigos.- Me he enamorado de ti, Hiroki.

\- ¿Ya has acabado de decir gilipolleces?

\- No.- Negó el estudiante sin borrar su sonrisa.- Lo de anoche fue mágico, has sido el mejor amante que he tenido y…

\- Me alegra saber que soy mejor que Fabrizio.

\- ...y siento que esto ha marcado un antes y un después en mi vida.

\- En la mía ya te digo que sí.- Dijo el profesor.- Porque después de esto ya no puedo caer más bajo.

\- No me ofendo porque sé que estás confundido, todavía tienes sentimientos hacia Nowaki pero sé que juntos podemos superar eso.

\- A ver, voy a ser lo más claro posible.- Dijo Hiroki soltando su mano.- Lo de anoche fue un error. Me acosté contigo porque fuiste quien tenía a mano pero con lo mal que me sentía conmigo mismo, me hubiera acostado con cualquiera.

\- Eso sí que me ha ofendido un poquito.

\- Yo amo a Nowaki por mucho que me pese y no puedo empezar una relación con alguien, mucho menos si ese alguien es un estudiante y ya si ese estudiante eres tú… Es que es imposible.- Dijo Hiroki.- Lo mejor será que hagamos como que esto no ha pasado.

\- Jamás voy a poder olvidar que se la he metido al gran Hiroki Kamijou. Tus gemidos y tu cara cuando...

\- ¡Pues no lo olvides pero cállate!- Exclamó Hiroki harto.- Nadie se puede enterar de esto, ¿lo entiendes? Ni tus amigos ni nadie.

\- No me puedes pedir eso, Hiroki.

\- ¡Ya lo creo que sí!

\- No, follarte es el mayor logro que voy a conseguir jamás.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra contarlo!

\- Además, Nowaki y yo somos mejores amigos y…

\- No lo sois.

\- Yo me siento mal porque él confía en mí. Te guste o no debo contárselo.- Dijo Kane seriamente. Hiroki le miró con enfado y cogió un cuchillo y se lo puso cerca de la garganta.

\- ¡NOWAKI ES LA ÚLTIMA PERSONA QUE SE DEBE ENTERAR!- Gritó el profesor y Kane le miró asustado. Apartó el cuchillo y lo tiró encima de la encimera.- Nowaki me dejó, ya no estamos juntos por lo que no tiene sentido que lo sepa, no es como si le hubiera engañado. Cuando digo que no lo puede saber nadie es que no lo puede saber absolutamente nadie, ¿entendido? Sólo lo sabremos tú y yo.

\- Está bien, tendrás mi silencio a cambio de una mamada.- Asintió Kane y Hiroki volvió a coger el cuchillo.- ¡Era broma! ¡No diré nada!

\- Muy bien.- Dijo el profesor dejando el cuchillo.

\- Una pregunta.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué nota me pondrías, sensei?

\- Creo que lo mejor será que te vayas de mi casa.

\- ¡No!- Negó Kane.- No volveré a mencionar la mejor noche de mi vida, te lo prometo.

\- Está bien.- Suspiró Hiroki.- Puedes quedarte.

\- Eso sí, me mataré a pajas pensando en ti.- Dijo Kane sonriendo y el mayor decidió ignorarle.- Aunque ya lo hacía de antes.

\- Estás salido.

\- ¿Con Nowaki también eras tan guarro en la cama como lo fuiste conmigo?

\- Kane, acabas de decir que no mencionarías más ese error.- Le dijo Hiroki mirándole mal.

\- ¿Y él cómo es en la cama? ¿Te dice guarradas? Bueno, decía.

\- Te estás pasando.- Le dijo el profesor tajante.- Anda, ayúdame a preparar el desayuno o llegaremos tarde a clase.

\- Lo que daría porque Nowaki me empotrara...- Murmuró Kane y Hiroki le tiró el trapo de cocina a la cara.

\- ¡A Nowaki ni te acerques!

\- Madre mía, te vendría bien aprender a controlar los celos.

\- No te imaginas el asco que te estoy cogiendo.

\- Pues ayer bien que te hice gemir.

\- Vete de mi casa.- Le dijo Hiroki seriamente.

\- No, por favor, que mis padres me odian.

* * *

Sentía una gran presión en el pecho pero no pensaba echarse para atrás. Había decidido hacerlo aquel día, ya no era un crío y debía ser valiente. Misaki cogió el teléfono con decisión y marcó el número de su hermano, con la esperanza de que no respondiera.

\- ¡Misaki!- Exclamó Takahiro con alegría.- No esperaba hablar contigo hasta dentro de unos días.

\- Hola, nii-chan.- Saludó Misaki intentando que no le temblara la voz.- ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Manami y Mahiro están bien?

\- Sí, todo bien por aquí. ¿Tú que tal? ¿Las clases bien?

\- Muy bien, ya me estoy adaptando a la vida universitaria.

\- Me alegra oír eso. ¿Necesitas dinero?

\- No, nii-chan, no te preocupes. Ya sabes que yo a penas gasto.- Respondió Misaki.- Te he llamado porque...porque quiero contarte algo.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- Preguntó su hermano con preocupación.

\- No, simplemente quería decirte que...

\- Misaki, te noto intranquilo.

\- Sí, es que no es fácil de decir.- Dijo el estudiante con una risa nerviosa.

\- Ya sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, al fin y al cabo soy tu hermano mayor.

\- Lo sé, pero...

\- ¿Pero?

\- Tu opinión me importa mucho y lo último que quiero es decepcionarte.- Misaki habló con un hilo de voz, avergonzado por el hecho de tener aquella conversación.

\- Jamás me decepcionarías.- Le dijo Takahiro con voz calmada.- Así que respira y dime lo que quieres decirme.

\- Nii-chan, soy gay.- Misaki habló con voz temblorosa y hubo un pequeño silencio tras pronunciar aquellas palabras. El castaño sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a echar a llorar. Finalmente se oyó un suspiro desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- En verdad me habías preocupado.- Murmuró Takahiro.

\- Lo siento, nii-chan.- Dijo el estudiante y sintió como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

\- No lo sientas. Estoy un poco sorprendido, eso es todo.- Dijo Takahiro y rió suavemente.- Por un momento he pensado que habías embarazado a una chica.

\- ¡Nii-chan!

\- ¿Qué? No es ninguna locura, con lo bonito que es mi hermanito seguro que todas las chicas van detrás.- Takahiro calló un breve segundo y continuó hablando.- Bueno, y los chicos también.

\- Nii-chan, me estás avergonzando.- Le dijo Misaki sonrojado pero ya más tranquilo. No tenía ni idea de cómo se lo iba a tomar su hermano, pero se alegraba de que la reacción hubiera sido buena.

\- Misaki, sólo quiero que seas feliz y que encuentres a una buena persona que te quiera, el género me da igual.

\- Gracias, nii-chan, no te imaginas lo mucho que significa para mí oírte decir eso.- Dijo Misaki y comenzó a llorar de la emoción.

\- No llores, por favor.- Le dijo Takahiro quien también se había echado a llorar.- Que si tú lloras yo lloro.

\- Eres el mejor hermano del mundo.

\- No, tú eres el mejor hermano del mundo.- Dijo Takahiro.- Te quiero mucho, Misaki.

\- Y yo a ti, nii-chan.

\- Misaki.- Dijo una voz femenina. Su cuñada le debía de haber quitado el teléfono a Takahiro.

\- Nee-chan.

\- ¿Tú también estás llorando?- Preguntó Manami suspirando.- Sois tal para cual.

\- Le he dicho que soy gay.- Le informó Misaki.

\- Muy bien, has dado un gran paso.- Le dijo la mujer.- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

\- Como sigamos así no voy a poder parar de llorar.

\- ¿Le has dicho ya lo otro?

\- ¿Lo de Usagi-san?

\- Sí.

\- No, he pensado que es mejor decírselo poco a poco.

\- Lo que tú consideres.- Dijo Manami.- Por cierto, ¿qué tal la convivencia?

\- Genial. Aunque Usagi-san es un poco caótico, me siento muy feliz de poder vivir con él.- Admitió Misaki limpiándose las lágrimas.- Nee-chan, siento que quiero estar a su lado para siempre.

\- Eres muy dulce, Misaki.- Dijo su cuñada riendo suavemente.- Tiene mucha suerte de haberte encontrado.

\- No, yo soy el afortunado.- Escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse y supo que el escritor ya había llegado.- Nee-chan, te dejo que acaba de volver Usagi-san.

\- De acuerdo, yo iré a ver si Takahiro ya se ha serenado. Adiós, Misaki.

\- Hasta pronto, nee-chan.- Misaki colgó el teléfono y bajó rápidamente a recibir a su novio.

Akihiko sonrió al ver que la persona que más amaba corría directo hacia él. Extendió los brazos y Misaki se abalanzó sobre él, acabando en brazos del escritor.

\- ¡Se lo he dicho!- Exclamó Misaki feliz.- ¡Le he dicho que soy gay!

\- Eres muy valiente.- Dijo Akihiko y le dio un tierno beso en la boca.

Misaki se sentía muy contento de haber sido capaz de dar aquel paso, aunque no se le quitaba de la cabeza que todavía tenía que contarle a su hermano que tenía novio y que le sacaba diez años. Le preocupaba la reacción de Takahiro. Su hermano siempre había sido muy sobreprotector con él y era probable que no le gustara que su hermano pequeño estuviera viviendo con un hombre tan mayor.

Misaki decidió disfrutar de aquella pequeña victoria, ya se preocuparía de lo otro más adelante.

* * *

Un coche fue a recogerle al aeropuerto y le llevó directo a su nuevo hogar. Aquel internado era distinto al que dirigía su padre, era más grande ya que se trataba de uno mixto. El director le recibió en la entrada y le enseñó todas las instalaciones. Le estuvo explicando el funcionamiento del internado pero Shinobu no le escuchaba, no paraba de pensar en cierto profesor que le había roto el corazón. Se sentía engañado, jamás hubiera pensado que Miyagi sería capaz de hacerle algo así. Creía que el profesor le quería, estaba convencido de que así era hasta lo ocurrido hacía poco más de un día. Había vivido en una mentira, su relación había sido una auténtica farsa y sentía que jamás podría recuperar la confianza que el profesor le había hecho perder.

Llegó a su nuevo dormitorio, que también iba a ser compartido y nada más entrar le saludó un rubio de casi dos metros, quien debía ser su compañero de habitación. Shinobu forzó una sonrisa, sabía que allí iba a sentirse muy solo y no podía permitirse caerle mal a nadie.

\- Hola, soy Oliver.- Sonrió aquel chico tendiéndole la mano.

\- Shinobu. Encantado.- Dijo estrechándole la mano.

\- Bienvenido. ¿Es tu primera vez?

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Que si es tu primera vez en Australia.

\- Sí.- Asintió Shinobu.- A mis padres no les gusta mucho viajar. Lo más lejos que he estado de Japón fue de pequeño, mi hermana me llevó con ella de viaje a China.

\- ¿Y te gustó?

\- No recuerdo mucho, yo era muy pequeño.

\- Si no es indiscreción, ¿por qué has decidido venir a estudiar aquí?

\- Es una larga historia pero necesitaba alejarme de Tokio.- Se limitó a responder Shinobu.

\- Estoy seguro de que te va a encantar esto. Todo el mundo es muy simpático, las chicas son muy guapas...

\- Soy gay.- Dijo y Oliver rió sorprendido.

\- Bueno, pues ya somos dos.- Comentó el australiano sin borrar la sonrisa.- Los sábados tenemos todo el día libre y solemos ir al centro o, si hace buen tiempo, a la playa.

\- No me digas que eres un surfista...- Dijo Shinobu riendo al recordar las palabras de Kane.

\- Sí, me encanta el surf.- Asintió su nuevo compañero.- ¿A ti te gusta?

\- Nunca lo he probado.

\- Yo te enseñaré.- Le dijo Oliver dándole un suave golpe en el brazo.

\- Bueno, voy a deshacer mi maleta.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- No, gracias.- Respondió Shinobu y comenzó a organizar sus cosas bajo la atenta mirada del otro.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Dieciséis.

\- ¿Estás en tu penúltimo curso?

\- Sí.

\- Yo estoy en el último, aunque aún no tengo muy claro qué es lo que quiero estudiar.- Dijo Oliver con una sonrisa.- Por suerte aún me quedan unos meses para pensarlo.

\- Yo tampoco sé qué es lo que quiero hacer.

\- Es que somos demasiado jóvenes para una decisión tan importante.- Comentó Oliver y estuvieron un rato en silencio.- ¿Y tienes novio?

\- Haces muchas preguntas.

\- Lo siento, no quería incomodarte.- Le sonrió el alto.- Pero supongo que sí que lo tienes, alguien tan mono como tú debe de tener pareja.

\- Pues te equivocas.

\- Vaya. Bueno, no te costará nada echarte novio.- Le dijo Oliver y le guiñó un ojo.

\- No tengo tampoco mucho interés en tener novio.

\- Espero que eso cambie pronto.- El australiano se dirigió hacia la puerta.- Te dejo instalarte tranquilo. Si luego te apetece te puedo presentar a mis amigos.

\- Estoy bastante cansado así que...

\- Pues entonces mañana. ¡Hasta luego!- Sonrió antes salir.

* * *

Shinobu se quedó mirando por donde se había ido su compañero y resopló. No era tonto, aquel chico le había tirado los tejos descaradamente. Seguro que hacía eso con todo el mundo pero él no era cualquiera y no pensaba caer en ese tipo de juegos. Oliver la llevaba clara si creía que iba a pasar algo entre ellos. Que siguiera soñando porque Shinobu no estaba dispuesto a que le volvieran a romper el corazón.

Había pasado un mes desde aquella fatídica noche en que Hiroki se acostó con Kane. El profesor evitaba hablar del tema lo máximo posible y el estudiante parecía haber superado ya aquel enamoramiento del que hablaba. Prácticamente vivían juntos y Hiroki ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia tanto en casa como en clase.

Aquel sábado Hiroki había estado haciendo una limpieza general de la casa, por lo que no había visto a Kane en todo el día. Siempre que el estudiante escuchaba la palabra "limpieza" desaparecía. Hiroki veía injusto que tuviera que ser él quien siempre limpiara cuando claramente estaban viviendo los dos en aquel piso, pero tenía un plan. Hiroki iba a bajarle dos puntos la nota final como castigo por no limpiar.

Se encontraba pensando en lo caradura que era Kane cuando llamaron al timbre. Suposo que sería Akihiko, ya que de vez en cuando se acercaba a hacerle alguna visita. Sonrió al ver que se trataba de Tadao, el padre de Nowaki. Invitó al hombre a pasar y ambos se sentaron en el sofá mientras tomaban café.

\- Te me has adelantado. Pensaba ir a verte esta semana.

\- La verdad es que he venido porque ha pasado algo.- Dijo Tadao con semblante serio y Hiroki le miró muy preocupado.

\- ¿Nowaki está bien?

\- Sí, sí.- Asintió.- No es de Nowaki.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Hiroki, me han despedido.- Respondió sorprendiendo al profesor.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Llevas más de veinte años trabajando en el internado...

\- El director dice que van escasos de fondos y que les sale más rentable contratar a una empresa para que haga mi trabajo.- Dijo Tadao suspirando.- Me he quedado sin trabajo y sin casa.

\- No me puedo creer que te hayan echado.- Murmuró Hiroki.

\- Pues sí, lo han hecho.

\- Tadao, si necesitas cualquier cosa...

\- Me sabe fatal pedirte esto, Hiroki, pero ya sabes que no tengo familia y el internado lo era todo para mí.

\- Pídeme lo que sea.

\- No quiero preocupar a Nowaki pero sin trabajo y teniendo que buscarme mi propia casa, no voy a poder pagar su piso en Nueva York.- Dijo el hombre desviando la mirada.- La beca solamente cubre la parte de los estudios, por lo que el alojamiento corría a nuestro cargo. Él insistió en buscarse el piso más barato pero me negué, era diminuto y estaba en un barrio conflictivo.

\- Hiciste bien.

\- Y ahora no puedo pagarlo. No puedo pedirle que se mude a otro más barato, me preguntaría y tendría que decirle que me han echado.- Dijo Tadao y se le humedecieron los ojos.- Nowaki se está esforzando mucho, se ha propuesto hacer los dos cursos en solo un año y se pasa el día en clases o estudiando, no tiene tiempo para buscarse un trabajo.

\- No, no le digas nada.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Ya debe de tener muchas cosas en la cabeza.

\- Eso es lo último que quiero, ya lo está pasando bastante mal...

\- Ni te preocupes por Nowaki, yo le pagaré el alquiler.- Dijo Hiroki decidido y Tadao le abrazó.

\- Jamás podré agradecértelo.

\- Haría cualquier cosa por Nowaki.

\- ¿Después de todo?

\- Tadao, no consigo olvidarle.- Le aseguró Hiroki.

\- Aún así eres demasiado generoso.

\- No lo soy.- Negó Hiroki.- En verdad lo hago por mí, no quiero que Nowaki sufra.

\- Muchas gracias, de verdad.

\- ¿Necesitas quedarte aquí?

\- Ya estoy en un estudio.

\- ¿Un estudio?- Dijo Hiroki sorprendido.- Nowaki y tú no cabéis en un estudio...

\- No me puedo permitir nada mejor, al menos hasta que encuentre trabajo.- Explicó Tadao.- Además, Nowaki no vendrá por Navidad.

\- ¿No vendrá?

\- No, dice que está muy liado. Siento mucho no poder verle pero en verdad ahora mismo tampoco podría pagarle un billete.

\- Se lo hubiera pagado yo.

\- No, Hiroki, eso ya sería demasiado. Siento que estoy abusando de tu confianza.- Dijo el hombre y el profesor negó.

\- Para nada, me tienes para lo que necesites.

\- ¡Vilma, ya estoy en casa!- Se escuchó la voz de Kane, quien acababa de llegar.

\- Qué idiota es...- Murmuró Hiroki haciendo reír al mayor.

\- ¡Tadao! - Exclamó el estudiante cuando vio al ex-conserje.- ¿Has venido a verme?

\- A ti no quiere verte nadie.

\- Tadao, mira como me trata.- Dijo Kane señalando al profesor.- Me desprecia cuando lo único que hago es darle amor y compañía.

\- Si quisiera amor y compañía adoptaría un perro.

\- Sois como un matrimonio rancio.- Dijo Tadao riendo.

\- Tendremos que ir a terapia de parejas.

\- Sí, claro.- Resopló Hiroki.

\- Bueno, yo me marcho ya.- Dijo el hombre poniéndose en pie.- Hiroki, te prometo que te lo devolveré.

\- Ni hablar.- Negó el profesor con una sonrisa.- Ya sabes que para mí eres como un padre.

\- Entonces Nowaki sería tu hermano.- Le dijo Kane.- Incesto.

\- ¡No digas idioteces!

\- Te lo agradezco mucho, Hiroki.- Dijo Tadao y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- No hay nada que agradecer.- Dijo el profesor y acompañó al otro hasta la puerta. Volvió a la sala y se encontró a Kane, quien le miraba con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ganándote al suegro?

\- Calla.

\- ¿Quieres que te presente a mis padres?- Preguntó Kane sorprendiendo al mayor.- Lo digo porque como hemos follado...

\- ¡QUE NO SAQUES EL TEMA!

\- Hiroki, eres muy sensible.

* * *

Miyagi llevaba semanas sin dormir bien, concretamente desde que Shinobu se marchó. Echaba muchísimo de menos a ese chico y se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido, pero en el fondo esperaba que Shinobu pudiera entenderle y perdonarle. Quizá el joven necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo ocurrido pero Miyagi no pensaba rendirse y por eso llamaba al rubio todos los días, aunque Shinobu no le había cogido el teléfono en ninguna ocasión. Miyagi era optimista, sabía que el enfado de Shinobu se esfumaría con el tiempo y todo volvería a ser como antes. Al fin y al cabo fue Shinobu quien insistió en aquella relación, fue él quien dijo que estaba locamente enamorado del mayor, eso tenía que significar algo.

Miyagi se cruzó por el pasillo con el director y le sonrió forzadamente. Siempre le había caído bien ese hombre, pero desde que alejó a Shinobu de él no conseguía verle con buenos ojos.

\- Miyagi, ¿qué tal todo?

\- Bien, voy ahora al despacho a seguir corrigiendo.- Respondió. Miyagi iba a continuar con su camino pero no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta.- ¿Cómo está Shinobu? ¿Se ha adaptado bien?

\- Su madre dice que sí, que ya ha hecho amigos y todo.- Dijo el director suspirando.- Pero yo no he hablado con él, no me dirige la palabra.

\- A mí tampoco...

\- Es mejor así, no quiero que siga molestándote.- Dijo tajante.- Ha abusado de ti y de tu confianza.

\- Eso no es cierto.- Negó Miyagi cabizbajo pero el otro le ignoró.

\- Nos vemos, tengo ahora una reunión.

Miyagi se quedó en aquel pasillo pensando en su pobre Shinobu-chin, seguro que se sentía muy solo y triste. Era un muchacho muy sensible y estaba convencido de que Shinobu debía pasarse las noches llorando por él, tal y como Miyagi hacía por Shinobu.

* * *

Aquel sábado fueron a la playa. Desde el primer momento se había hecho muy amigo de Oliver y pasaban prácticamente todo el tiempo juntos, lo que le ayudaba a no pensar en quien consideraba que era el mayor traidor de la historia de la humanidad; Miyagi.

Oliver, tres chicos más del internado y él, fueron por la mañana a surfear. Su compañero de dormitorio había intentado enseñarle pero Shinobu sabía reconocer cuando era un negado para algo y estaba claro que no había nacido para el surf. Shinobu decidió no volver a intentarlo nunca más, pero aun así seguía yendo con aquellos chicos a la playa. Le gustaba verles surfear y, cuando ya estaban cansados, solían ir a comer a algún sitio. Shinobu se lo pasaba muy bien con aquellos chicos aunque de vez en cuando no podía evitar echar de menos a sus amigos de Japón.

\- Jack dice que vendrá su hermana, a mí no me importa pero Will se estaba quejando porque dice que es muy pesada.- Dijo Oliver. Los dos iban caminando de vuelta al internado mientras que los otros dos habían decidido ir a hacer algunas compras.- Pero es normal, es decir, la chiquilla tiene diez años, ¿no crees?

\- Supongo que sí.- Asintió Shinobu.

\- Tú vendrás, ¿no?

\- No, pasaré las navidades en Tokio.

\- Creía que no querías ir.

\- Ya, pero mi madre se ha puesto muy pesada.- Suspiró el menor.- Y la verdad es que me apetece ver a mis amigos.

\- No será lo mismo sin ti.- Le dijo Oliver sonriendo de lado.

\- No exageres.- Dijo Shinobu algo sonrojado.

\- Te echaremos de menos, sobre todo yo.- Le dijo el alto sabiendo que aquello avergonzaba a su amigo.

\- ¡No mientas!- Exclamó Shinobu sin conseguir parar aquel sonrojo.- Además, solo serán dos semanas.

\- Demasiado tiempo sin ti.- Continuó molestándole el australiano.

\- Cállate.- Dijo haciendo reír al otro.

\- Eres adorable.

\- Y tú un idiota.

* * *

Octubre ya estaba llegando a su fin y Misaki no quería dejar pasar más tiempo, necesitaba contarle a su hermano que tenía pareja y que era muy feliz con él. Decidió que lo mejor sería hacerlo a través de una videollamada. Había quedado aquel día con su hermano, así que se encerró en su habitación para tener más intimidad. Akihiko le había insistido en participar en aquella videollamada pero Misaki consideraba que era mejor hacer la presentación formal en persona. De momento aquel día le diría que tenía novio y, si no se ponía en plan protector, le daría más detalles.

Nada más encender el ordenador, ya tenía varias llamadas de su hermano, quien era un impaciente. Sin esperar ni un minuto más, llamó a Takahiro. Aceptó la llamada de inmediato y un muy sonriente Takahiro apareció en la pantalla.

\- ¡Misaki!

\- Nii-chan, me alegro de verte.- Dijo el estudiante devolviendo la sonrisa.

\- Estoy contando los días para verte.- Le dijo su hermano.

\- Yo también tengo muchas ganas, nii-chan. ¿Cómo está mi sobrino?

\- Cada vez habla más.- Respondió Takahiro riendo.- Me recuerda tanto a ti cuando eras pequeño, es tan bonito...

\- Nii-chan, hay algo que quiero decirte.- Misaki decidió ir al grano antes de que su hermano comenzara a divagar. Estaba nervioso pero no tanto como la otra vez, se sentía más seguro tras ver que a su hermano no le importaba su orientación sexual.

\- ¿Es bueno o malo?

\- Yo creo que es bueno.- Respondió Misaki algo sonrojado.- Muy bueno.

\- ¿Tienes novio?- Preguntó el mayor sorprendiendo a su hermano pequeño. Misaki se sonrojó todavía más haciendo reír a Takahiro.

\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido, nii-chan?

\- Porque tienes la cara roja.

\- No te burles...

\- No me burlo.- Negó Takahiro.- Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Cómo es él? ¿Dónde os conocisteis? ¿Desde cuándo estáis juntos?¿Qué estudia? ¿Tiene...

\- ¡Nii-chan, calma!

\- Lo siento, Misaki, es que necesito saberlo todo.

\- Bueno, pues se llama Akihiko pero yo le llamo Usagi-san.- Comenzó a decir Misaki con cierta vergüenza mientras que su hermano le escuchaba atentamente.- Es muy inteligente, divertido, cariñoso, sensible...

\- Suena como el chico perfecto.- Bromeó Takahiro y Misaki negó con la cabeza.

\- De perfecto nada, tiene muchos defectos pero no me importan, yo le quiero igual.

\- ¡Mi hermanito se ha enamorado!

\- ¡Nii-chan, no digas cosas vergonzosas!

\- Eres tú quien está diciendo cosas vergonzosas.- Rió Takahiro.- Venga, cuéntame más cosas de él.

\- Llevamos un año juntos.

\- ¿QUÉ?- Exclamó su hermano sorprendido.- ¿Y me lo dices ahora?

\- Bueno, es que...

\- Misaki, necesito saber ese tipo de cosas.- Le dijo Takahiro seriamente.- No me gusta que me ocultes cosas de tu vida. Eres mi hermanito y quiero saberlo todo acerca de ti.

\- Lo sé, nii-chan, pero no ha sido fácil. De haber sido una chica...

\- Ya te dije que a mí eso me da igual.- Suspiró Takahiro.- Bueno, pues si lleváis juntos tanto tiempo me lo tendrás que presentar, ¿no crees?

\- Sí, aunque viviendo tan lejos...

\- Que venga a pasar las navidades con nosotros.

\- No creo que sea posible, tiene mucho trabajo.

\- ¿Trabaja?

\- Sí, es escritor.

\- Qué chico tan impresionante.- Comentó Takahiro.

\- Por cierto, es mi compañero de piso.- Takahiro le miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Vives con tu novio?

\- Sí...

\- Pero no dormís juntos, ¿verdad?

\- Claro que no, nii-chan.- Mintió Misaki riendo con nerviosismo. Cualquier otra persona no le hubiera creído pero se trataba de Takahiro.

\- Entonces no hay problema.- Dijo su hermano volviendo a sonreír.

\- Me tengo que ir ya. ¡Nos vemos!- Misaki colgó y apagó el ordenador lo más rápido que le fue posible. No quería que su hermano continuara haciéndole preguntas sobre Akihiko.

Bajó a la sala donde se encontraba el escritor viendo la tele. Akihiko le indicó que se sentara a su lado y el estudiante se dejó caer en el sofá suspirando.

\- ¿Ha ido bien?

\- Sí, aunque no le ha hecho mucha gracia que vivamos juntos. Le he dicho que dormimos separados.- El escritor rió al escuchar aquello.

\- Qué tontería, como si pudiera resistirme a tus encantos.- Dijo el mayor acariciándole una pierna.

\- No le he dicho tu edad ni que eras mi profesor.- Le dijo Misaki. Akihiko fue a decirle algo pero calló al ver algo en la tele que le llamó la atención.

\- Misaki, ¿qué demonios hace Satoru en la tele?

\- ¿Qué?- Misaki miró la tele muy sorprendido. Su amigo salía cogido de la mano de una chica, quien llevaba gafas de sol e intentaba no hacer contacto visual con los reporteros. Misaki se quedó embobado mirando a Satoru salir en un programa del corazón.

* * *

Hiroki llegó a su piso y se encontró con Kane tumbado en el suelo mirando al techo fijamente.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Me siento mal conmigo mismo.

\- Vale.- Dijo Hiroki y se dirigió a su habitación con la intención de leer un rato. No había ni cogido el libro cuando Kane abrió la puerta.

\- Mi existencia me pesa.

\- Pues muy bien. Cierra al salir.

\- Hiroki, estoy sufriendo.- El profesor suspiró cansado.

\- A ver, ¿qué te pasa ahora?

\- En verdad es culpa tuya.- Le dijo Kane haciendo que Hiroki le mirara con enfado.- Fuiste tú quien me sedujo

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Por tu culpa he traicionado la confianza de Nowaki, no sé ni cómo soy capaz de hablar con él a diario.- Dijo Kane.- Soy un monstruo.

\- No digas idioteces. Yo no te obligué a hacer nada.

\- Hiroki, espero que puedas perdonarme pero se lo voy a contar a Nowaki.- Kane dio media vuelta y se fue. Hiroki tardó un segundo en ir detrás de él corriendo. Se alarmó al ver que Kane tenía su móvil pegado a la oreja.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra!- Le gritó Hiroki. Kane se puso a correr en círculos alrededor del sofá mientras era perseguido por su profesor.

\- ¡Nowaki! Necesito contarte algo.

\- _Kane, ¿qué ocurre? Te noto alterado._\- Dijo Nowaki al otro lado de la línea.

\- Como se lo cuentes...

\- Es sobre Hiroki.- Kane hablaba sin parar de correr mientras el mayor intentaba atraparlo.

\- _¿Le ha ocurrido algo?_\- Preguntó Nowaki con tono preocupado.

\- La verdad es que sí.

\- _¿El qué?_

\- Si se lo dices te juro que te echo de casa.- Le amenazó Hiroki y Kane puso cara de susto.

\- ¡Tiene diarrea! Una muy fuerte, es horrible, es como una manguera de bomberos.- Dijo Kane rápidamente y Hiroki paró en seco. El mayor quiso que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara, ¿por qué el anormal de Kane tenía que haber dicho algo tan vergonzoso?

\- _Pobre Hiro-san, ¿ha ido al médico?_\- Quiso saber Nowaki.

\- Sí y creo que ya está mucho mejor. Bueno, ya hablamos.- Kane colgó rápidamente y se giró a mirar a su profesor.- Hiroki, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás pálido.

\- Eres, sin lugar a duda, lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida.

\- Pero si al final no se lo he dicho.

\- ¡Pero has dicho eso tan vergonzoso!- Le gritó Hiroki con la cara completamente roja, tanto por la vergüenza como por el cabreo.

\- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Es Nowaki.

\- ¡Por eso mismo!

\- No te entiendo.- Suspiró Kane.- ¿No tienes confianza con Nowaki?

\- ¡No sobre esas cosas!

\- Normal que hayáis roto.- Hiroki le miró furioso pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada, pues el móvil de Kane comenzó a vibrar.

\- ¡Misa-chan!- Exclamó Kane sonriendo.- ¿La tele? ¿Para qué?- El estudiante cogió el mando de la tele y la encendió para poner el canal que le había dicho su amigo.- ¡Coño, Saturo en prime time!

\- Yo ya lo he visto todo en esta vida.- Murmuró Hiroki sin apartar la vista de la tele.

\- ¡Pero es imposible!¡Sigo sin creerme que Satoru esté con una modelo!

\- Igual tiene algún problema la chica.- Comentó el profesor y en aquel momento fue su móvil el que empezó a sonar. Sintió como el corazón le latía con fuerza cuando vio el nombre de Nowaki en la pantalla.- ¡Es Nowaki!

\- Se habrá equivocado.- Murmuró Kane. Hiroki le ignoró y se fue rápidamente a su dormitorio.- ¡Pero no te encierres que quiero enterarme!

\- ¿Hola?

\- _Hiro-san, me alegra oír tu voz._\- Oyó que decía el futuro médico con voz amable.

\- Nowaki, qué sorpresa. ¿Qué tal todo?

\- _Bien. Me ha dicho Kane que estás un poco indispuesto_.- Hiroki cerró los ojos controlando las ganas de matar a su estudiante.

\- No le hagas caso, es un exagerado.

\- _¿De verdad?_

\- Sí, simplemente me dolía un poco la tripa y ya está.

\- _Menos mal, estaba preocupado.- _Rió suavemente Nowaki y el profesor se sentó en su cama.- _¿Y qué tal tu nuevo trabajo?_

_\- _Muy exigente pero la verdad es que me encanta.- Respondió Hiroki.- La única pega es que Kane es mi alumno.

\- _Sí, me lo dijo cuando se matriculó. __También me ha dicho que estáis viviendo juntos._

\- Bueno, no sabría definirlo. En verdad me lo crucé un día en el super este verano y desde entonces no he podido quitármelo de encima.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- _¿Y qué tal es la convivencia?_

\- Tiene sus momentos, a veces le estrangularía pero no me quejo, en verdad si no fuera por él me sentiría muy solo.

_\- Me ha dicho mi padre que os veis con frecuencia._

\- Sí, quedamos de vez en cuando.

\- _Te lo agradezco mucho, él también se siente solo._

\- No tienes que agradecerme nada, ya sabes lo mucho que aprecio a mi padre.- Dijo Hiroki.- Bueno, cuéntame, ¿cómo es la vida neoyorkina?

\- _No creas que tengo mucha vida._\- Respondió riendo suavemente. Hiroki deseó que ese momento no acabara nunca, habían pasado meses desde la última vez que habló con él y le había echado mucho de menos.- _Lo único que hago es estudiar._

_\- _Tu padre me ha dicho que quieres hacer el curso en tan solo un año. ¿Por qué, Nowaki?

\- _Porque me muero de ganas de volver a Japón._

\- ¿No estás a gusto allá?

\- _No es eso, Hiro-san._

\- ¿Entonces?

\- _Tengo a lo que más quiero en Japón._\- Respondió Nowaki y Hiroki no supo muy bien cómo interpretarlo, pero decidió no insistir más en el tema. Estuvieron hablando casi una hora hasta que finalmente Nowaki se tuvo que marchar.

\- Me alegra haber hablado contigo.- Le confesó Hiroki haciendo sonreír al menor.

\- _Yo también, Hiro-san._

\- Echaba de menos…

\- _¿El qué, Hiro-san?_

_\- _Que me llamaras Hiro-san. Eres el único que me llama así.

\- _Pues te volveré a llamar pronto y diré tu nombre hasta gastarlo._\- Hiroki no supo muy bien por qué pero se sonrojó al escuchar aquello.

\- Hasta pronto, Nowaki.

\- _Adiós, Hiro-san._\- Ambos colgaron quedándose con las ganas de decirle al otro lo mucho que lo quería pero sentían que aquel día habían dado un gran paso.

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**Espero que os haya gustado :)**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**


	21. Chapter 21

Diciembre llegó más rápido de lo esperado y cada vez estaban más cerca las vacaciones de navidad. Hiroki no tenía nada especial planeado para esas fechas, iría a casa de sus padres como hacía todos los años y adelantaría algo de trabajo.

Hiroki ya no se encontraba tan deprimido, pero tampoco se podía decir que fuera feliz. Desde aquella vez hablaba un par de veces por semana con Nowaki, pero las cosas seguían igual. No eran pareja, ni siquiera habían hablado de lo ocurrido, era un tema que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a sacar por miedo a enfadar al otro. Se podría decir que simplemente eran amigos y, aunque eso alegraba mucho al profesor, no le parecía suficiente.

\- Está todo muy bonito. Prácticamente todas las calles tienen adornos de navidad, al menos las más transitadas.- Le dijo Nowaki con una sonrisa. Normalmente hablaban por teléfono pero de vez en cuando hacían videollamadas como era el caso de aquel día.- ¿Por ahí también han puesto adornos?

\- Sí, lo mismo de todos los años.- Asintió Hiroki.- Aquí nunca cambian.

\- Es una lástima que no pueda ir…

\- La verdad es que sí, tengo muchas ganas de verte… Es decir, todos tenemos ganas de verte.- Dijo Hiroki poniéndose nervioso.- Sobre todo tu padre.

\- Me ha dicho que le has conseguido un trabajo nuevo.

\- Sí, empezará en enero. Será el nuevo bedel de la universidad.

\- La verdad es que me sorprendió, sé lo mucho que le gustaba el internado.- Comentó Nowaki.- Jamás pensé que lo dejaría.

\- En el internado tenía que trabajar mucho y ahora será mucho menos trabajo por un sueldo muy similar.- Dijo el profesor.- Yo creo que estará mejor.

\- Supongo que sí.- Suspiró el menor.- ¿Y cuáles son tus planes para estas navidades?

\- Akihiko y yo iremos a casa de mis padres.

\- ¿Y Misaki?

\- Pasará las navidades en Nueva York.

\- Es cierto, su hermano vive aquí.- Dijo Nowaki.- Le hablaré para que nos veamos algún día.

\- Claro, seguro que se pone muy contento.- Sonrió Hiroki sin poder evitar sentir cierta envidia de Misaki, él también quería ver a Nowaki. En aquel momento escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse.- Creo que acaba de llegar Kane.

\- ¡Hiroki!

\- Efectivamente, ha llegado.- Suspiró el profesor haciendo reír a Nowaki.

\- Tengo una cosita para ti...- Dijo Kane asomándose a la habitación del mayor.

\- Vete, estoy liado.

\- Venga, que quiero darte mi regalo de navidad.- Kane le ignoró y entró en el dormitorio. Se situó enfrente del profesor, quien estaba sentado en la cama y con el portátil apoyado en las piernas, y le tendió un paquete.- Me lo vas a agradecer porque es algo que te hace mucha pero que mucha falta.

\- ¿Que me hace falta? Pero si tengo de todo.- Murmuró Hiroki comenzando a desenvolver el regalo.

\- Me he tomado la libertad de ponerle nombre.- Sonrió el estudiante.- Se llama Nowaki.

\- Anda, como yo.- Dijo el nombrado.

\- ¡Pero si es Nowaki!- Exclamó Kane asomándose para ver la pantalla.- Puede que esto sea un poco vergonzoso…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Yo a ti te mato!- Gritó Hiroki cuando vio qué era el regalo.

\- ¡No te enfades que te hace falta!- Dijo Kane poniendo cierta distancia entre el profesor y él.

\- ¡VETE DE MI CASA!

\- Hiro-san, calma.- Le dijo el futuro médico con voz suave. Hiroki recordó que Nowaki lo estaba viendo y escuchando todo y sintió que toda la sangre le subía a la cara.- ¿Qué te ha regalado?

\- Nada...- Murmuró Hiroki intentando tranquilizarse.

\- ¿Entonces por qué te enfadas?

\- Le he regalado un vibrador.- Dijo Kane levantando el brazo del profesor que sujetaba el dicho objeto para que Nowaki lo pudiera ver.- Es que no te imaginas lo amargado que está desde que no folla.

\- ¡Cállate!- Le gritó Hiroki muerto de la vergüenza.

\- ¿Lo ves? Necesita desahogarse.

\- ¡Largo de aquí, so vicioso!- El profesor le lanzó el vibrador y Kane lo esquivó de milagro.- ¡FUERA!- El estudiante salió corriendo de allí temiendo que le volviera a lanzar algo. Se hizo un momento de silencio en el que Hiroki no se atrevía a mirar a Nowaki.

\- Al menos es original.- Comentó riendo suavemente.

\- Le voy a echar de casa.- Dijo Hiroki todavía rojo.

\- No lo hagas, tiene buena intención.- Dijo Nowaki y volvió a haber otro silencio. El estudiante pareció pensar algo y finalmente habló.- Hiro-san.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Lo vas a usar?

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- No pasa nada por…

\- ¡Que no lo voy a usar!

\- Está bien.- Murmuró Nowaki. El más joven quiso decirle que le encantaría ver como lo usa, pero no lo hizo pues tenía miedo de espantarle.

Hiroki pensó que el menor iba a hacerle alguna proposición indecente y se sintió decepcionado cuando ésta no llegó, no se había dado cuenta pero necesitaba hacer cochinadas con Nowaki, aunque fuera a través de una pantalla, pero lo cierto era que la relación que mantenían ya no era de ese tipo.- Me hace gracia que le haya puesto mi nombre a un vibrador.

\- Es que es tonto, el chico no da para más.

\- No seas tan cruel con él, es buena gente.

\- Ojalá se eche novio pronto, a ver si así pasa más tiempo fuera de casa.- Comentó Hiroki dejando el vibrador a un lado de la cama.

\- ¿Por qué no le ayudas a encontrar novio?- Propuso Nowaki.

\- ¿CÓMO ME VA A CONSEGUIR NOVIO SI NO ES CAPAZ DE ENCONTRAR UNO PARA ÉL?- Gritó Kane desde la sala.

\- Este chaval es una auténtica tortura.- Murmuró Hiroki.- Voy a ver si lo convenzo para que se vaya a estudiar fuera. Algún sitio de Sudamérica estaría bien.

\- ¿Eso no es demasiado lejos, Hiro-san?

\- Ningún punto del planeta es demasiado lejos.

* * *

Faltaban sólo dos días para irse a EEUU a pasar las navidades y Misaki había decidido salir a cenar con sus amigos para despedirse, ya que no se verían hasta enero. Fueron a un restaurante italiano que se encontraba por el centro.

\- Era cuestión de tiempo que te dejara.- Comentó Kane una vez les trajeron la comida.

\- ¡No me ha dejado ella!

\- Venga, Sato-chan, esa chica te venía muy grande.

\- Chicos, haya paz.- Dijo Misaki pero ambos le ignoraron.

\- A ver, Sato-chan, que no te avergüence que te haya dejado, de hecho deberías sentirte orgulloso de haber conseguido salir con una modelo.- Dijo Kane.

\- Que sepas que fue ella quien insistió en salir conmigo.- Le dijo Satoru haciendo que su amigo soltara una carcajada y que Misaki se mordiera el labio para no reírse.- ¿Tan increíble te parece?

\- Pues sí.- Asintió Kane.- Ella es una chica de diez y tú...tú eres un chico del montón. No eres feo, no estás mal, pero tampoco destacas.

\- Algún día te pegaré.

\- Fíjate en Misaki.- Continuó hablando Kane.

\- Por favor, a mí no me metáis en vuestras cosas.- Pidió el nombrado.

\- Misaki a simple vista también parece del montón pero no lo es, su dulzura y sus ojazos le hacen destacar.

\- ¿Gracias?- Murmuró Misaki.

\- Otro ejemplo es Hiroki.

\- Por favor, cállate ya.- Le dijo Satoru.

\- Hiroki es un hombre que te lo cruzas por la calle y piensas "este tío es atractivo pero sin pasarse" y luego te giras a mirarle el culo y te das cuenta que ese no es un culo del montón, es un señor culazo.

\- ¿Y tienes ganas de ver a tu hermano, Misaki?

\- Sato-chan, no intentes cambiar de tema.- Le dijo Kane.- Y luego está Nowaki. Nowaki está muy lejos de ser del montón, con solo verle sabes que es un dios. Pero tú, Sato-chan, eres del montón montón.

\- ¿De verdad? Pues tú serás alto y atractivo pero con tu personalidad de mierda espantas a la gente y estoy seguro de que hasta que no madures, ningún hombre será capaz de aguantarte.

\- Satoru...- Dijo Misaki sorprendido.

\- Si querías ofenderme no lo has conseguido porque sé que hablas desde el rencor.

\- Eres un caso.- Suspiró Satoru.

\- Chicos, estaremos dos semanas sin vernos, ¿podemos no pelearnos?- Pidió Misaki y ambos asintieron.

\- Falta Shinobu…

\- Un minuto de silencio por Shinobu.- Dijo Kane.

\- No está muerto.- Le dijo Satoru riendo.

\- Pero está en el paraíso.- Comentó Kane.- Qué envidia me da, yo también quiero follarme a surferos.

\- Dudo mucho que haya perdido la virginidad.- Dijo Satoru.

\- Eso nunca se sabe.

\- Misa-chan tiene razón, tampoco nos esperábamos que estuviera liado con Miyagi.

\- Eso sí que fue una gran sorpresa.- Asintió Satoru.

\- Y se portó fatal con Shinobu. Jamás me hubiera esperado eso de Miyagi, parecía tan buena persona…- Misaki frunció el ceño. Todavía le enfadaba recordar lo que le ocurrió a su amigo.

\- Supongo que le entró el pánico cuando el director les descubrió.

\- No es excusa, Satoru.- Dijo Misaki.- Entiendo que en ese momento se quedara bloqueado, pero han pasado meses y no ha hecho nada. Si de verdad le quería, debería haber hablado con el director y no dejar que el pobre Shinobu siga cargando con toda la culpa. Ha sido un egoísta y Shinobu está mucho mejor sin él. Espero de verdad que se tire a un australiano.

\- ¡Ese es mi Misa-chan!- Exclamó Kane riendo.

\- Yo es que le veo tan pequeño…

\- Sato-chan, ¿por qué no desvirgas tú a Shinobu?

\- ¡No digas idioteces!- Le gritó Satoru a Kane.

\- No haríais buena pareja.- Negó Misaki.

\- ¿Quién dice que acaben juntos? Sería hacerle un favor a un amigo.- Dijo Kane.

\- ¿Y por qué no se lo haces tú?- Le dijo Satoru.

\- Porque no quiero follarme a todos los hombres que me rodean, con Hiroki ya he tenido suficiente.

\- ¡Fantasma!

\- No te lo crees ni tú.- Le dijo Misaki negando con la cabeza y riendo.

\- Exacto, Kamijou no te tocaría ni con un palo.

\- Me habéis pillado.- Dijo Kane suspirando.- Hiroki y yo no hemos follado.

\- Estaba claro.- Asintió Satoru.

\- Hemos hecho el amor.

\- En tus sueños.- Le dijo Misaki.

\- Y no veas como gime.- Comentó Kane.- Y me clavaba las uñas. Es un fiera.

\- Aunque des detalles no te vamos a creer.- Le dijo Satoru.

* * *

Akihiko y Hiroki paseaban por una calle bastante transitada, volvían de tomar algo y ya se había hecho bastante tarde. El profesor había bebido más de lo que había previsto pero aun así consideraba que estaba perfectamente lúcido.

\- Sólo me llamas cuando Misaki pasa de ti.- Le dijo Hiroki.- ¿Creías que no lo sabía? Te recuerdo que Kane vive conmigo y, por ende, me cuenta toda su vida.

\- Salir con sus amigos no es pasar de mí.

\- Pero no niegas que sólo me llamas cuando Misaki te deja solo… Mal amigo.

\- Pues no seré tan mal amigo cuando te voy a regalar un viaje.- Le dijo Akihiko sorprendiendo al castaño.

\- ¿Estás borracho?

\- Tienes un billete a tu nombre para pasado mañana.

\- Por favor, dime que a las Bahamas...- Rió Hiroki sin creerle.

\- No, es a Nueva York.- El profesor paró en seco y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- No tiene gracia.

\- No es ninguna broma.- Le aseguró el escritor.

\- ¿Por qué, Akihiko?

\- Porque estoy harto de verte como un alma en pena. Irás a Nueva York, hablarás con Nowaki y arreglaréis las cosas.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho?- Quiso saber Hiroki.

\- ¿A Nowaki? Claro que no, eso jodería el factor sorpresa.

\- No sé, Akihiko.- Negó Hiroki nervioso, no estaba preparado para volver a encontrarse con Nowaki tan pronto. Tenía ganas de verle pero necesitaba planificarse, saber qué iba a hacer y decir. Dos días no eran suficientes.- ¿Y si no le hace gracia?

\- Pero si no paráis de hablar y…

\- Somos amigos, eso es todo.

\- Qué mentira.- Suspiró Akihiko.- Nowaki sigue enamorado de ti, así que déjate de chorradas y prepara la maleta.

\- Es muy arriesgado.

\- Me da igual, el billete ya está comprado.- Le dijo el escritor.- Tienes el asiento de al lado del de Misaki, no me gusta que viaje solo.

\- Vamos, que me regalas el viaje para que vigile a tu novio.

\- No es vigilar, es asegurarte de que no le pasa nada malo.

\- Qué cara tienes.

\- Además, una cosa no quita la otra. Tú te aseguras de que llegue sano y salvo y, de paso, arreglas las cosas con Nowaki.- Dijo Akihiko.- Dos pájaros de un tiro.

\- ¿Y si se ha echado novio?

\- Deja de decir tonterías. Nowaki está loco por ti.

\- Como esto salga mal tú serás el único culpable, Akihiko.- Le dijo Hiroki con gesto serio.

\- De acuerdo.

* * *

Shinobu no se sentía ilusionado por aquellas navidades. No podía evitar pensar en las anteriores, las que pasó con Miyagi, y eso le entristecía. Deseaba no sentir nada por aquel hombre pero le resultaba imposible, Shinobu seguía enamorado de él.

Se encontraba haciendo la maleta cuando Oliver entró en el dormitorio, volvía de correr como hacía todas las mañanas.

\- ¿Ya lo tienes todo listo?- Preguntó el australiano con una sonrisa.

\- Sí. No tiene sentido que me lleve mucha ropa porque ya tengo en casa.- Comentó Shinobu cerrando la maleta. Oliver se puso justo detrás de él y colocó una mano en la cintura del menor, haciendo que diera un pequeño salto ante el contacto.

\- Te voy a echar de menos.

\- Deja de exagerar, dos semanas no son nada.- Shinobu dio media vuelta quedando de cara al alto y le apartó suavemente la mano.- Debería irme ya, el taxi no tardará en llegar.

\- Claro.- Asintió Oliver y se apartó un poco para dejarle paso. Shinobu cogió la maleta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.- Espera, te olvidas algo.

\- ¿El qué?- Le preguntó Shinobu extrañado. El mayor no respondió, caminó hacia él decidido y le besó suavemente en los labios. Shinobu quedó paralizado por la sorpresa y no fue capaz de corresponder aquel beso. Oliver se separó y le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Feliz navidad, Shinobu.- El menor asintió y salió de la habitación. Se quedó parado un momento pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Oliver le había besado, eso significaba que su compañero no bromeaba cuando le decía que le gustaba pero, ¿a él le gustaba Oliver? Debía admitir que el chico era muy atractivo. Shinobu no estaba seguro de qué hacer pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas olvidar a Miyagi y, tal vez, podía llegar a enamorarse de Oliver.

Volvió a entrar a la habitación y se encontró con que su amigo seguía en el mismo sitio. Shinobu le sonrió de lado y se acercó hacia él, poniéndose de puntillas para poder rodear el cuello de Oliver con sus brazos.

\- El taxista puede esperar.- Dijo Shinobu y le besó decidido. Oliver pasó su mano por la cintura del menor, inclinándose levemente con la intención de profundizar aquel beso.

Estuvieron un rato besándose, haciendo breves pausas en las que se limitaban a mirarse sonriendo. Shinobu se sintió feliz al comprobar que le gustaba besar a su compañero de habitación y maldijo el tener que volver a Japón justo en ese momento.

Oliver acompañó a Shinobu hasta el taxi y ahí volvieron a besarse a modo de despedida, diciéndose las ganas que tenían de volver a verse de nuevo.

* * *

Misaki y Hiroki aterrizaron en Nueva York por la noche. Takahiro fue a recogerles y, después de saludar muy efusivamente a su hermano pequeño, les llevó hasta su casa. Hiroki tenía planeado pasar una noche ahí y ya al día siguiente, a una hora más decente, iría a ver a Nowaki, pero sentía que no podía estar en la misma ciudad que su amado y no estar con él.

Hiroki decidió ir a ver a Nowaki en ese mismo instante y no le importó que fuera de madrugada. Misaki le dio la dirección y él se subió a un taxi con los nervios a flor de piel. No sabía qué iba a decirle a Nowaki pero ya improvisaría, lo importante era que el menor no le rechazara.

Parecía el sonido del timbre pero dio media vuelta e intentó volverse a dormir. El timbre volvió a sonar y Nowaki levantó la cabeza confundido, eran casi las dos de la mañana, ¿quién podría hacerle una visita a esas horas? Suspiró y se levantó lentamente mientras el timbre no dejaba de sonar, cada vez con más insistencia. Fue hacia la puerta con paso lento y, cuando finalmente abrió, pensó que debía de estar soñando.

O estaba soñando o la vista le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Hiroki se encontraba en el rellano sonriéndole de forma nerviosa. Nowaki no sabía ni qué hacer ni qué decir, le daba miedo moverse por si el profesor desaparecía. Aquello debía de ser una ilusión.

\- Hola, Nowaki. Pasaba por aquí y he...- Hiroki no llegó a acabar la frase pues Nowaki, al escucharle hablar, se abalanzó para darle un fuerte abrazo. Inspiró el aroma de Hiroki, a quien había echado mucho de menos durante esos más de cuatro meses.

\- No me lo creo...- Murmuró Nowaki.- ¿Eres real?

\- Claro.- Rió Hiroki y le acarició una mejilla suavemente.- Me moría por verte.

\- Hiro-san...- Murmuró Nowaki y, sin darle muchas vueltas, le agarró del cuello para atraerlo hacia él y besarle. Fue un beso suave que se fue haciendo cada vez más desesperado. Nowaki caminó hacia atrás sin dejar de besarle, guiándole hacia el interior de su casa.

Se sentaron en el sofá y continuaron con los besos hasta que Hiroki rompió a llorar.

\- Hiro-san…

\- No puedo seguir con esto, Nowaki.- Murmuró mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

\- Sé que lo hice todo mal y que lo único que conseguí fue herirnos a los dos…

\- No, Nowaki, no es eso.- Negó el profesor.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Me he acostado con otro.- Le dijo y lloró de forma más sonora. Nowaki le miró sorprendido y se pasó una mano por la cara. El menor estuvo unos segundos quieto, asimilando aquella información y finalmente abrazó a Hiroki, atrayéndole hacia su pecho.

\- Hiro-san, tranquilo, no estábamos juntos.- Le dijo Nowaki haciendo que el profesor se calmara un poco.- ¿Tú me quieres?

\- Te amo.- Le dijo Hiroki seguro.- Eres la persona a la que más quiero en el mundo.

\- Entonces olvidemos que eso ha pasado. No significó nada, ¿verdad?

\- Absolutamente nada, fue un gran error.

\- ¿Y con quién fue?- Preguntó Nowaki y negó rápidamente.- ¿Sabes qué? Eso es lo de menos. Lo importante es que te tengo aquí y que no pienso dejar que te toque otro nunca más, Hiro-san. Quiero que estemos juntos para siempre.

\- Yo también.- Asintió Hiroki limpiándose las lágrimas y Nowaki le dio un pequeño beso.

\- Entonces, ¿te casarías conmigo, Hiro-san?


	22. Chapter 22

Hiroki se quedó mirando a Nowaki sin decir nada, tratando de descifrar si aquello era alguna clase de broma, pero no pudo encontrar ningún atisbo de duda en los ojos de su amado. Aquello iba en serio.

\- Sí.- Asintió Hiroki haciendo sonreír a Nowaki.- Sí, me casaré contigo.

\- ¡Hiro-san!- Nowaki le abrazó y le besó, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo. Se iba a casar con su Hiro-san.

* * *

Cuando se enteró de aquello, Akihiko no tuvo que pensárselo demasiado y, unas cuantas horas después, ya se encontraba en Las Vegas para presenciar la boda de su mejor amigo. Misaki y él serían los testigos. En verdad Hiroki no le había pedido que fuera, simplemente le había dicho que se iban a casar en Las Vegas y que Misaki les acompañaría para hacer de testigo. Mientras le decía aquello, el escritor ya estaba comprando el billete de avión y reservando uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad. A parte de que jamás se perdería la boda de Hiroki, aquella era una excusa perfecta para no estar lejos de Misaki.

El escritor llegó al hotel y se encontró con su pareja y el futuro matrimonio sentados en uno de los sofás del hall. Misaki al verle corrió a abrazarle con una sonrisa mientras que Akihiko extendía los brazos para recibirle. Se besaron como si hubieran estado meses sin verse, cuando en realidad solamente habían pasado tres días.

\- Akihiko, llevamos dos horas esperándote aquí sentados.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Suelta al chiquillo y ve a por las llaves de la habitación, que como están a tu nombre no nos las han querido dar.

\- No seas ansias.- Le dijo el escritor cuando rompió aquel beso, aunque no se separó de Misaki.

\- Me caso en unas horas.

\- ¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida!- Exclamó Nowaki eufórico. Llevaba todo el día emocionado, seguía sin creerse que aquella noche se casaría con la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo.

Akihiko les había reservado la suite nupcial y Misaki y él tenían otra suite también en la misma planta.

Hiroki y Akihiko fueron a la habitación en la que el futuro matrimonio pasaría su noche de bodas para que el novio pudiera prepararse, mientras que Nowaki fue con Misaki a la habitación que éste último compartía con el escritor.

Akihiko sacó de su maleta dos trajes, uno para él y otro para su mejor amigo, y los dejó sobre la cama de matrimonio mientras que Hiroki contemplaba aquella habitación.

\- Nowaki se va a quedar de piedra cuando la vea.- Sonrió Hiroki.

\- Dudo mucho que se fije, estará más pendiente de ti. Bueno, cuéntame.

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¿Cómo fue el reencuentro?

\- Pues…- Dijo Hiroki y suspiró sentándose en la cama.- Todavía no me lo creo, Akihiko. Me parece todo un sueño. Yo…yo pensé que me iba a rechazar.- Los ojos del profesor comenzaron a humedecerse, sorprendiendo a su amigo.- Hice algo muy estúpido y creía que se enfadaría, que me diría de todo y no fue así.

\- ¿Qué hiciste, Hiroki?

\- Me acosté con otro.- Respondió desviando la mirada. Akihiko le miró con los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Con quién?

\- En septiembre. Yo estaba muy mal y muy borracho...simplemente no lo pensé.- Dijo Hiroki y se limpió rápidamente una lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla.- Pero lo importante es que Nowaki, pese a todo, quiere estar conmigo. Me quiere.

\- Claro que sí.- Dijo Akihiko abrazándole.- Te ama y tú le amas a él. No te imaginas lo feliz que me hace que os vayáis a casar hoy.

\- Me alegro de que hayas venido.- Le dijo Hiroki apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del escritor.- Desde pequeñito te he imaginado el día de mi boda a mi lado.

\- Jamás me hubiera perdido tu boda, Hiroki.

\- Ya sé que nunca te lo digo pero sabes que te quiero aunque a veces seas un imbécil, ¿verdad?- Le preguntó el profesor apartándose un poco para mirarle a los ojos. Akihiko sonrió de lado y asintió.

\- Claro, al igual que yo te quiero aunque siempre tengas muy mala leche.

\- Te debo tanto…

\- No digas tonterías, Hiroki.

\- No, es cierto. Fue gracias a ti que Nowaki y yo comenzamos a salir…

\- Simplemente le invité a tomar algo con nosotros.- Le interrumpió el escritor negando con la cabeza.

-…y gracias a ti hoy estoy aquí, a punto de casarme con el hombre de mi vida, en vez de seguir en mi casa llorando por él.- Los ojos del profesor volvieron a humedecerse.- Lo siento, hoy estoy muy sensible.

\- Son muchas emociones en muy poco tiempo.- Le dijo Akihiko volviendo a abrazarle. Hiroki respiró hondo y se tranquilizó.

\- ¿Y tú cómo vas con el chiquillo?- Le preguntó el profesor rompiendo aquel abrazo y a Akihiko se le dibujó inmediatamente una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Es lo mejor que me ha pasado jamás.

\- No te creí del todo cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorado de él, pero veo que pasan los meses y sigues igual.- Sonrió el castaño.- Va a ser verdad que lo tuyo es amor.

\- Por supuesto que lo es.- Dijo el escritor.- Jamás pensé que diría esto de nadie pero me encanta vivir con él.

\- Entonces, ¿piensas casarte con él?- Quiso saber Hiroki intuyendo la respuesta.

\- Cuando se gradúe se lo pediré.- Asintió Akihiko.- Ya lo tengo todo pensado. Me lo llevaré de viaje un par de meses para recorrer el mundo y cuando lleguemos a París, me arrodillaré y le preguntaré si quiere casarse conmigo.

\- Dios mío, Akihiko.- Su amigó le miró sorprendido.- Ver para creer.

\- Jamás pensaste que querría casarme, ¿verdad?

\- Exactamente.- Asintió Hiroki.- Pero me alegro mucho de que hayas encontrado a Takahashi y que los dos seáis felices. Ambos os lo merecéis.

\- Gracias, Hiroki, significa mucho viniendo de ti.- Le sonrió el escritor.- Entonces, ¿no me guardas rencor por haberme enamorado de un alumno?

\- Me has regalado un viaje, ya está todo olvidado.- Bromeó Hiroki haciendo sonreír todavía más a su amigo.- Me preocupaba que fuera un capricho tuyo pero ya veo que no lo es, así que rencor ninguno.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué tal el reencuentro?

\- Ya me has preguntado eso, idiota.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Me refiero al importante.- Dijo el escritor pero su amigo no entendió a que se refería.- ¿Follasteis mucho?

\- Imbécil…

\- ¿Eso es un sí?

\- La verdad es que no.- Respondió Hiroki.

\- No te creo. Habéis estado meses sin veros.

\- Me pidió matrimonio, ¿sabes? Y como no tenemos muchos días, había que organizarlo todo con muy poco tiempo. Tuvimos que comprar los billetes de avión, reservar la capilla, avisarte a ti, a Misaki y a Tadao.

\- ¿Y a tus padres?- Le preguntó Akihiko y Hiroki negó.- Tendrás que decirles…

\- Lo sé. En agosto Nowaki acaba el curso y volverá a Japón.

\- ¿Le vas a presentar a tus padres?

\- Qué remedio, es mi marido…

\- Todavía no, falta hora y media.- Dijo el escritor mirando su reloj de pulsera. Hiroki abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¡Tengo que ducharme!- Exclamó el profesor metiéndose en el baño.- ¡Pedazo de bañera!

\- Es para que folléis ahí.- Le dijo Akihiko sonriendo.- Tiene chorritos.

* * *

Nowaki y Misaki ya se encontraban en la capilla junto a un hombre disfrazado de Elvis que iba a oficiar la ceremonia. El futuro médico estaba realmente nervioso y le incomodaba llevar traje ya que no estaba acostumbrado. Nowaki miró la hora, faltaban dos minutos para que la ceremonia empezara y Hiroki todavía no había llegado. Una serie de pensamientos comenzaron a invadir su mente. Tal vez Hiroki no lo tenía claro y había decidido no presentarse o tal vez nunca había tenido intención de casarse con él y simplemente era una venganza por la ruptura.

Nowaki se reprochó el pensar todas aquellas cosas. Hiroki era la persona más buena que conocía y jamás haría algo así como dejarle plantado en el altar.

Miró a Misaki y éste le dedicó una sonrisa que buscaba transmitirle calma. Nowaki le devolvió el gesto, aunque supuso que más que una sonrisa había sido una mueca. Quiso decirle a Misaki lo nervioso que se encontraba pero entonces se escuchó la marcha nupcial y se giró para ver a su Hiro-san caminar hacia el altar agarrado del brazo de Akihiko. De repente todos sus nervios se esfumaron y comenzó a sonreír como un bobo mientras contemplaba al profesor, quien se había sonrojado al ver la forma en que su pareja le miraba.

Nowaki se fijó en el traje de su novio, era exactamente igual al que él llevaba pero en color crema, mientras que el suyo era azul.

Cuando llegaron hasta el altar, Hiroki se soltó del brazo de Akihiko y se acercó a Nowaki para entrelazar sus dedos con los del otro mientras se miraban a los ojos sin parar de sonreír.

\- Vamos conjuntados.- Le susurró Nowaki.

\- Este Akihiko...

\- Aunque a ti te queda mucho mejor.- Hiroki se sonrojó todavía más.

La ceremonia duró menos de quince minutos, incluyendo el discurso que se empeñó en dar Akihiko. El Elvis hablaba de forma rápida ya que tenía más bodas después y de vez en cuando hacía un movimiento de cadera algo extraño.

\- Yo os declaro marido y marido. Podéis besaros.- Dijo aquel hombre extendiendo los brazos. Nowaki y Hiroki se besaron de forma tierna mientras los testigos y el Elvis aplaudían. Cuando se separaron, Nowaki llevó la mano de Hiroki hasta su boca para besar el anillo.

\- Te amo, Hiro-san.

\- Y yo a ti.- Volvieron a besarse pero esta vez de forma más fogosa hasta que una voz les interrumpió.

\- Chicos, habrá que ir a celebrarlo, ¿no?- Akihiko les miraba con una sonrisa mientras rodeaba con su brazo la cintura de Misaki. Los recién casados asintieron y los cuatro se dirigieron a una pequeña sala del hotel que tenían reservada para ellos. Cenaron tranquilamente mientras charlaban de todo un poco. El escritor no paraba de pedir botellas de champán que acababa bebiéndose prácticamente él, ya que ni Misaki ni Nowaki eran mucho de beber y que Hiroki no quería emborracharse en su boda, quería poder recordarlo todo perfectamente.

\- Quiero decir unas palabras.- Anunció el escritor poniéndose en pie y tambaleándose un poco a causa de los efectos del alcohol.- Conocí a Hiroki cuando teníamos diez años y ya entonces tenía la mala leche de un octogenario.- El nombrado resopló y los otros dos rieron suavemente.- Ninguno de los dos éramos niños sociables y no teníamos amigos, por lo que nos hicimos muy cercanos rápidamente. Desde entonces hemos sido inseparables, más que amigos somos hermanos.- Dijo Akihiko e hizo una pausa dramática.- Recuerdo una anécdota de cuando teníamos trece años.

\- Anécdotas no, por favor.- Le dijo Hiroki pero su amigo le ignoró.

\- Era el cumpleaños del padre de Hiroki y dieron una fiesta en el jardín de su casa aprovechando que cae en verano. Todos los socios de Kamijou-san acudieron al evento, todos incluido cierto hombre que siempre que tenía ocasión iba a molestar a Hiroki. Debo decir que el hombre se creía gracioso pero no lo era, más bien al contrario.- Akihiko cogió su copa y dio un trago.- Hiroki estaba harto de aquel hombre y decidió subirse al tejado con una pistola de agua que contenía otro tipo de líquido con la intención de mojarle la cara desde allá arriba. Vale, el líquido era pis tanto de Hiroki como mío porque necesitábamos mucha munición. Sí. Yo también me subí al tejado.- Volvió a beber.- Nada más darle a ese tipo en la cara, se dio cuenta de qué era y comenzó a correr como un loco. Acertar se volvió más complicado y acabamos mojando a un buen grupo de invitados a la fiesta.

\- ¿De verdad hiciste eso, Hiro-san?- Le preguntó Nowaki sorprendido.

\- Tenía trece años...- Murmuró Hiroki en un intento de justificarse.

\- Si he elegido esta vivencia de entre todas las que tengo con Hiroki, que no son pocas, es porque ese día me di cuenta de lo mucho que le quería.- Dijo Akihiko.- Realmente pensé que sus padres le iban a matar y tuve mucho miedo de no volver a ver a mi mejor amigo. De hecho, estuve casi un mes sin verle porque no le dejaban salir de su casa y a mí no me permitían entrar. Fue horrible.

\- Gracias, Akihiko, muy conmovedor…

\- Todavía no he acabado, Hiroki. A Nowaki le conocí hace poco más de un año y fue todo un flechazo pero no un flechazo como el que tuve con Misaki, no, fue un flechazo de quiero que este hombre se líe con mi amigo y acerté completamente. Nowaki es la mejor pareja que ha podido encontrar Hiroki y no os imagináis lo feliz que me siento de...- Akihiko se llevo una mano a los ojos emocionado.

\- Usagi-san…

\- Tranquilo, Misaki, se pone así cuando se pasa con el alcohol.

\- Os deseo lo mejor en la vida.- Dijo Akihiko ya recompuesto y levantó su copa.- Por Nowaki y Hiroki.- Todos chocaron sus copas y se disponían a beber cuando el escritor volvió a hablar.- Por la vida tan maravillosa que van a compartir.- Volvieron a chocar sus copas y Akihiko habló de nuevo.- Por esta amistad tan bonita que ha surgido entre nosotros cuatro.- Esta vez no brindaron, esperaron a ver si el escritor tenía algo más que decir.- Por más momentos como este.

\- Espero que ese sea el final del brindis.- Murmuró Hiroki.

\- Por las dos semanas que vamos a pasar en Las Maldivas.- Akihiko bebió de un trago su copa mientras los otros tres le miraban sin entender a qué se refería.

\- Usagi-san, ¿qué es eso de Las Maldivas?

\- Lo de la luna de miel.- Le respondió el escritor como si fuera lo más obvio. Se volvió a tambalear a causa del alcohol, por lo que decidió sentarse.

\- ¿Qué luna de miel?- Quiso saber Hiroki.

\- La que os hemos regalado Misaki y yo.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó el nombrado sorprendido.- Pero si yo no sabía nada…

\- Pero todo lo mío es tuyo.- Le dijo Akihiko intentando darle un golpecito en la nariz con su índice pero le resultó imposible acertar, por lo que acabó tocando la mejilla de Misaki.

\- ¿Nos has regalado una luna de miel en las maldivas?- Preguntó Nowaki sin poder creerlo.

\- Seeeeh…

\- Akihiko, no podemos aceptarlo.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- ¿Por qué? Nos lo pasaremos muy bien.- Comentó Akihiko dando un hipido largo al finalizar la frase.

\- ¿Nos?- Arqueó una ceja el profesor.

\- Claro, Misaki y yo también vamos.

\- Eso sí que no lo podemos aceptar.- Murmuró Hiroki.

\- Usagi-san, no creo que sea buena idea…

\- Sí que lo será. Iremos dos semanas a final de agosto.

\- ¡Muchísimas gracias, Akihiko!- Le dijo Nowaki ilusionado por la idea. Hiroki le agradecía el detalle a su amigo pero hubiera preferido que Akihiko no estuviera en su luna de miel.

* * *

Hiroki rió suavemente al ver como su marido abría la boca sorprendido mientras contemplaba la suite nupcial, al profesor le encantaba esa expresión tan infantil. Hiroki rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del mayor y apoyó su cabeza en su ancha espalda, respirando su aroma. Nowaki dejó de mirar aquella habitación y dio media vuelta sobre sí mismo para quedar de cara al mayor. Ambos se miraron a los ojos con amor y poco a poco fueron juntando sus rostros en un beso suave y tierno.

\- ¿Echamos un vistazo a la terraza?- Propuso Hiroki sonriendo de lado. El futuro médico asintió y ambos salieron cogidos de la mano. Se sorprendieron al ver una piscina en aquella terraza, desde la que tendrían vistas a los rascacielos de la ciudad.- Una lástima que no haga tiempo de nadar…

\- Creo que es de agua caliente, Hiro-san, mira el vapor.- El mayor se descalzó rápidamente soltando la mano de Nowaki y se acercó al borde de la piscina para meter el pie.

\- Sí, está calentita.- Comentó Hiroki y se quitó la chaqueta del traje, tirándola a un lado.

\- Te quedan muy bien esos pantalones, Hiro-san.

\- A ti también.- Sonrió el profesor.- Akihiko ha sabido elegir.

\- Hiro-san…- El nombrado le miró esperando que dijera algo y Nowaki se sonrojó levemente, sorprendiendo al otro.- Yo...- Hiroki no apartaba la mirada de él mientras metía y sacaba el pie del agua.- Me da un poco de vergüenza.

\- ¿El qué? Soy tu marido, que no te dé vergüenza nada.- Dijo Hiroki y volvió a meter el pie en el agua, esta vez para salpicar a Nowaki, quien rió divertido por la actitud del mayor.

\- Escribí unos votos.- Dijo finalmente, haciendo que el castaño le mirara todavía más sorprendido.

\- Me gustaría escucharlos.- Le dijo el profesor acercándose a él. El sonrojo de Nowaki se intensificó un poco y le agarró suavemente la mano a su pareja.

\- Cuando mi madre nos abandonó me juré a mí mismo que jamás me enamoraría, pues si ni siquiera el amor de una madre había durado, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo otro tipo de amor?- Hiroki jamás se había atrevido a preguntarle por su madre, ya que nunca le había hablado de ella y suponía que el recuerdo debía de ser doloroso, por lo que se sorprendió cuando el menor la mencionó.- Crecí con esa idea en la cabeza hasta que un buen día, con casi dieciocho años, llegó el profesor sustituto de literatura y me enamoré de él al instante. Kamijou-sensei se acababa de graduar y todo en él era impresionante.- Hiroki sonrió al escuchar la forma en que le solía llamar Nowaki cuando se conocieron.- Los días en que me preparó para acceder a la universidad fueron los mejores de mi vida. No me importaba lo estricto que era a la hora de dar clase, ni todas las horas que pasaba estudiando, lo único que me importaba era poder estar cerca de él y tener una excusa para verle casi todos los días.- El menor le miró a los ojos algo emocionado.- He pasado casi siete años de mi vida amándote, deseando estar contigo para siempre y, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, me siento la persona más afortunada del mundo porque has querido casarte conmigo. Hiro-san, me hiciste volver a creer en el amor y te juro que te cuidaré, protegeré y amaré por siempre, porque eres la persona a la que más amo en el mundo.

\- Nowaki...- Hiroki le abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su nariz en el cuello del más alto.- Yo también te amo más que a nada, eres el amor de mi vida.- Nowaki le miró fijamente y le dio un beso tierno mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda del profesor, quien tenía las suyas posadas en el pecho del menor. Un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios de Hiroki cuando sintió que su trasero era agarrado y amasado por esas manos que tanto había echado de menos. El mayor dejó la boca del otro para bajar por su cuello, parándose a dejar una marca.

\- ¿Vamos a la cama?- Preguntó Nowaki. Hiroki asintió y su marido le agarró del culo para alzarle. El profesor soltó una pequeña risa, encantado con las caricias que le estaba dando Nowaki y que tanto había extrañado. Hiroki rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del menor y posó las manos en su cuello, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante para besarle.

Sin dejar de besarse, Nowaki le llevó hasta el dormitorio, donde le dejó delicadamente en la cama y, sin perder tiempo, comenzó a desvestirle lentamente. El mayor le imitó y se puso a quitarle también la ropa a Nowaki. Al principio los movimientos eran lentos pero poco a poco se les fue acabando la paciencia y acabaron desnudándose con rapidez.

\- Echaba de menor el verte así.- Le susurró Nowaki al oído cuando ya estuvieron completamente desnudos.- Echaba de menos hacerte el amor.

\- Nuestra primera vez siendo un matrimonio.- Dijo Hiroki con cierto sonrojo pero sin poder ocultar su felicidad. El menor correspondió aquella sonrisa y comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo del otro. Besó y lamió cada parte de él, sintiendo que cualquier contacto no iba a ser suficiente, quería más, quería estar dentro de su Hiro-san.

Pasó su lengua por el ombligo de Hiroki, haciendo que éste se estremeciera al sentir aquella humedad. Las manos del profesor recorrían la espalda de su marido hasta llegar a sus glúteos, acariciándolos suavemente.

Nowaki se incorporó un poco y besó nuevamente los labios de Hiroki, mientras agarraba la hombría ya erecta del mayor y comenzaba a masturbarle, arrancándole algún que otro pequeño gemido.

\- Nowaki, te necesito tanto...- Murmuró Hiroki cegado por el placer que la mano del menor le daba. El futuro médico apartó suavemente una pierna de su pareja, quien captó la indirecta y se abrió de piernas sin dudarlo. Sin dejar de masturbarle, llevó tres dedos de su mano libre a la boca de Hiroki, quien los lamió de forma lenta y sin romper contacto visual con su amado, quien le rozaba la cara interior del muslo con su pene erecto.

\- Siento que no vaya a haber preliminares, Hiro-san, pero no puedo esperar.- Le dijo Nowaki mientras sacaba los dedos de la boca del mayor y comenzaba a acariciar su entrada con ellos. Hiroki se estremeció al sentir que su marido metía un dedo dentro de él y, que al poco tiempo, metía un segundo. Movía los dedos, los abría y cerraba cual tijeras con la intención de ensanchar aquella cavidad y que cupiera su miembro sin problemas.

\- Mételo ya.- Le pidió Hiroki con voz ronca a causa del placer. Nowaki sacó los dedos de su interior y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

\- Te amo, Hiro-san.

\- Y yo a ti.- Dijo el mayor y Nowaki le introdujo el pene lentamente. Hiroki soltó un leve gemido cuando sintió el miembro de su pareja en su interior. Entre besos y caricias comenzaron las embestidas, primero de forma suave pero lentamente se fueron haciendo más intensas y bruscas. Hiroki gemía sin pudor alguno, agarrándose a la espalda de Nowaki, quien no paraba de susurrarle lo mucho que le amaba.

El mayor fue el primero en correrse, seguido muy de cerca por Nowaki. El menor se quedó un momento dentro de él, intentando recobrar el aliento. Salió lentamente y se tumbó a su lado, rodeándolo con un brazo y atrayéndole hacia él.

\- ¿Se ha quedado satisfecho mi marido?- Preguntó Nowaki con una sonrisa. Hiroki le miró también sonriendo.

\- Sí, pero no me negaría a otra ronda.- Respondió el profesor acariciando suavemente el vientre de Nowaki y bajando su mano poco a poco hacia su entrepierna, que ya volvía a estar erecta.

* * *

Shinobu llegó a aquel bar poco antes de la hora acordada. Satoru ya se encontraba en la barra hablando con la camarera quien le sonreía con entusiasmo. No se sorprendió al no ver a Kane todavía, pues todos sabían que la puntualidad no era lo suyo. Se acercó a su amigo, quien al verle amplió su sonrisa y le dio un abrazo.

\- Tenía muchas ganas de verte.

\- Y yo a ti.- Dijo Shinobu.- ¿Cómo han ido las cosas por aquí?

\- Igual que siempre. Kane sigue cual parásito en casa de Kamijou y Misaki vive en una especie de burbuja rosa con su querido escritor. Vamos, tal y como lo dejaste.

\- ¿Y tú que tal? ¿Sigues con la modelo?

\- Rompí con ella. Esa relación no me aportaba nada, era solo sexo.- Le explicó Satoru.- No me malinterpretes, ella era muy agradable y simpática pero no estábamos en el mismo punto de la relación, yo quería hacerlo formal y ella..

\- Y ella se avergonzaba de ti.- Dijo una voz a su espalda. Kane acababa de llegar, esta vez puntual.- No puedes culparla.

\- No se avergonzaba de mí.

\- Claro que lo hacía.

\- Kane, ni siquiera la conoces.- Le dijo Satoru con el ceño fruncido.- No tienes ni idea de...

\- No necesito conocerla para saberlo.

\- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué tal los australianos?- Le preguntó Satoru solamente para cambiar de tema.

\- Muy bien, he hecho amigos muy fácilmente.- Respondió Shinobu y, al recordar el beso que le había dado días antes su amigo, se sonrojó haciendo que los otros dos se miraran entre sí.

\- ¿Solo has hecho amigos?

\- Tú has ligado.- Sonrió Kane.

\- Bueno, hay un chico...

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- ¿Cómo la tiene?

\- Se llama Oliver y es mi compañero de habitación.

\- Vamos, que te lo follas todas las noches.

\- Kane, déjale hablar.

\- Sólo somos amigos, bueno, ahora no sé muy bien qué somos porque el otro día, justo antes de coger el avión, me besó y yo le besé.

\- Entonces no habéis hecho nada aún...- Murmuró Kane.

\- No.

\- ¿Y a qué esperas?

\- Pues a estar en el mismo continente que él.- Respondió Shinobu.

\- No le hagas caso a Kane y no tengas prisa, surgirá cuando tenga que surgir.

\- Hablas como mi abuela.- Le dijo Kane a Satoru.

\- Algún día dejaré de ser tu amigo y vendrás llorando a pedirme perdón.

\- Pero no te enfades, te picas por nada.

\- Chicos, ¿queréis ver una foto de Oliver?- Dijo Shinobu y los dos asintieron.

\- ¡Joder, cómo está!- Exclamó Kane observando la foto.- ¡Parece un Hemsworth!

\- Sí, es muy guapo.- Sonrió Shinobu orgulloso.

\- Y alto por lo que se ve.- Comentó Satoru.

\- ¿Es ese su Instagram?- Preguntó Kane y Shinobu asintió.- Voy a seguirle.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra!

\- ¿Qué problema hay? Solo quiero alegrarme la vista, por eso no sigo a Sato-chan.

\- Tú y yo algún día acabaremos dándonos hostias.

\- El problema es que verá que me sigues y sabrá que te he hablado de él.- Explicó Shinobu.

\- Le encantará que me hayas hablado de él.- Dijo Kane.- Es más, voy a enviarle un mensaje.

\- ¡Kane, te mataré con mis propias manos!

\- Deja al muchacho.- Le dijo Satoru apiadándose de su amigo.

\- _Hi, hot guy. I'm Shinobu's best friend and he wants to have sex with you._

\- ¡KANE!

\- Que es broma, no soy tan mala gente.- Le dijo su amigo.- Eso sí, le voy a seguir.

\- Está bien, pero no interactúes con él.

\- Tú lo que querías era que Shinobu te diera permiso para seguir a su novio buenorro.- Murmuró Satoru.

\- Chicos, tiene nombre.- Dijo Shinobu.- Dejad de tratarle como un objeto. Además, no es mi novio.

\- Satoru, ya te vale. Es una persona con sentimientos, no un cacho de carne.

\- Pero si tú siempre eres el primero en hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

\- Jamás se me ocurriría hablar de esa forma de la pareja de un amigo.

\- No es mi pareja.- Dijo el rubio.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Nowaki? Siempre dices lo bueno que está en presencia de Kamijou.- Le dijo Satoru cruzándose de brazos.

\- Por cierto, se han casado.- Comentó Kane sonriendo.- Nowaki ya está oficialmente fuera del mercado. Aunque no os voy a mentir, el rollo hombre casado me pone.

\- Si te acercas a Nowaki serás hombre muerto.- Le dijo Shinobu.

\- Sí, con el carácter que tiene Kamijou...

\- Hiroki me adora.- Dijo Kane.- Pero lo cierto es que tenemos que trabajar más la confianza en nuestra relación. Me ha dolido que no me dejara quedarme en su apartamento durante su ausencia.

\- Normal, yo tampoco te dejaría solo en mi casa.

\- Sato-chan, eres muy cruel conmigo.

\- ¿Yo? Tendrás valor...

\- ¿Y cuándo vuelve?- Quiso saber Shinobu.

\- La semana que viene, justo antes de comenzar las clases.

\- Me da mucha pena no poder ver a Misaki.- Comentó Shinobu.- Y ya hasta verano no creo que vuelva.

\- ¿Ni en primavera?- Preguntó Satoru.

\- Es que no quiero ver a mi padre, prefiero quedarme en Australia.

\- Si yo compartiera habitación con ese dios tampoco querría volver.- Aseguró Kane y en ese momento apareció la camarera.

\- Satoru, ¿sabéis que queréis tomar?

\- Yo una cerveza.- Le sonrió Satoru.

\- Yo otra y para el niño un zumo, que es menor.- Dijo Kane haciendo que Shinobu le mirara mal.

\- Una coca cola, por favor.

\- ¿De qué la conoces?- Quiso saber Kane cuando la muchacha se alejó un poco para poner las bebidas.

\- Estudia conmigo.

\- ¿Te la has follado?

\- ¡No! Solamente es una amiga.

\- Kane, sólo piensas en eso.- Le dijo Shinobu riendo.

\- Creo que le gustas, aunque no entiendo muy bien por qué.

\- No seas así, Satoru es un chico muy interesante y un buen partido.

\- Sí, está forrado.- Asintió Kane.

\- Creo que Shinobu no se refería al dinero.

Estuvieron hasta pasada la medianoche en aquel bar charlando de cualquier cosa. Shinobu dijo que debía ir a casa pronto, pues su padre le tenía vigilado. Salieron del local y una corriente de aire frío les azotó la piel.

\- Mierda, el abrigo.- Dijo Satoru y se volvió a meter en el bar para recuperar su prenda.

\- Joder.- Exclamó Kane mirando a un punto fijo que estaba a espaldas de Shinobu.- No te gires pero Miyagi está allí apoyado en una farola.

\- Ese hombre me acosa.- Resopló Shinobu fastidiado.- No para de llamarme al móvil, de enviarme mensajes y ha venido todos los días a mi casa para verme pero nunca le he recibido. ¿Es que no se da cuenta de que no quiero nada con él? Sólo quiero olvidarle...

\- ¿Quieres solucionar esto de una vez?- Preguntó Kane decidido y el menor asintió.- Te voy a comer la boca, así que actúa con normalidad.

\- ¿Qué?- Shinobu no obtuvo respuesta. Kane le atrajo hacia él de forma brusca y comenzó a besarle pasionalmente. El menor se quedó un momento bloqueado pero poco tiempo después rodeó el cuello del más altos con sus manos. Al minuto se separaron y Kane sonrió.

\- Ya se ha ido, solucionado.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios os pasa en la cabeza?- Preguntó Satoru, quien al salir del bar había presenciado parte de aquel beso.- ¿Qué coño ha sido eso?

\- Ha sido el beso más incómodo de mi vida.- Comentó Shinobu y Kane asintió riendo.

\- Sí, ha sido como besar a mi abuela.

\- No volváis a hacer algo tan desagradable en mi presencia, soy de trauma fácil.

\- Sato-chan, tú presencia sí que es desagradable y nos traumatiza a todos.

\- ¡Se acabó! ¡No te soporto más!- Gritó Satoru dando media vuelta y alejándose de ellos.

\- Sato-chan, era broma.- Le dijo Kane alcanzándole y dándole un abrazo por la espalda.- ¿Me perdonas?

\- No.- Dijo Satoru deshaciéndose de aquel contacto.

\- Venga, que es Navidad.

\- Por mi como si es semana santa.

\- Eres peor que el Grinch.

* * *

Akihiko se encontraba nervioso, iba a conocer a su cuñado y sabía que aquel encuentro era importante para Misaki. Manami les sonrió al abrirles la puerta y les hizo pasar.

\- ¿Qué tal la boda de vuestro amigo?

\- Muy bien.- Sonrió Misaki.- Fue muy bonito, ¿verdad, Usagi-san?

\- Sí, fue precioso.- Asintió Akihiko sin poder ocultar sus nervios. Se escuchó una voz masculina desde el salón y el escritor supuso que sería el hermano de Misaki.

\- Me encantan las bodas.- Comentó Manami y bajó la voz.- A ver cuando os animáis vosotros.

\- ¡Nee-chan!- Exclamó Misaki sonrojado.

\- Era broma.- Rió la mujer.- Anda, pasad al salón.

Takahiro se encontraba viendo la tele con su hijo en brazos. Al verlos se puso de pie y se acercó a Misaki para darle un abrazo.

\- Nii-chan…

\- Te he echado de menos.- Le dijo para luego darle un beso en la cabeza. Akihiko sabía que era estúpido sentir celos del hermano de Misaki pero no soportaba ver como otros tocaban a su novio y daba igual si esa persona era su hermano mayor o su abuela.

\- Solo han sido unos días...- Murmuró Misaki algo avergonzado por aquellas muestras de afecto en público.- Nii-chan, te presento a Akihiko, un buen amigo.

\- Es un placer.- Dijo el escritor y Takahiro le sonrió.

\- Cuando Misaki me dijo que iba a venir un amigo suyo a pasar unos días me imaginaba a alguien de su edad.- Comentó su hermano.- Pero me alegra que Misaki tenga a un adulto responsable cerca de él. Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hermanito.

\- No tienes que agradecer nada, para mí es un placer.- Dijo Akihiko y le guiñó un ojo a su novio.- Misaki es una persona muy importante en mi vida.

\- ¡Qué feliz estoy de que tengas tan buenos amigos, Misaki!- Exclamó Takahiro sonriendo.- Se nota que eres muy querido.

\- Akihiko, ¿quieres dejar tus cosas en el dormitorio?- Le preguntó Manami con una sonrisa.

\- Lamento que tengas que compartir habitación con Misaki.- Le dijo Takahiro.- Pero no tenemos más dormitorios.

\- No te preocupes, no supone ningún problema.- Sonrió Akihiko acariciándole disimuladamente el culo a su novio, quien se tensó al notar aquel contacto.

\- Bueno, le acompañaré a que se instale.- Dijo Misaki con ganas de salir de allí cuanto antes. Cuando estuvieron solos en el dormitorio, el menor le dio un golpe en el hombro.- Idiota, ¿qué ha sido eso?

\- No lo sé.- Respondió Akihiko encogiéndose de hombros.- Supongo que me da morbo que tu hermano no se pueda enterar.

\- Pues a mí me pone nervioso, así que tonterías las justas.- Le dijo Misaki tajante. Akihiko se acercó hacia él con una sonrisa pícara y posó sus manos en la cintura del más joven.

\- ¿Y si echamos uno rapidito?

\- No digas idioteces.- Misaki le apartó las manos y se alejó de él, pero el escritor volvió a acortar la distancia.

\- ¿No te pone hacerlo en casa de tu hermano?- Le susurró a la oreja mientras le acariciaba suavemente la barbilla y el cuello.- ¿No te da morbo el peligro?

\- Usagi-san, no es sensato...- Le dijo Misaki. Akihiko atacó el cuello del menor con su boca, sabía que aquello siempre le volvía loco y que dejaría de poner pegas.- Usagi-san, no…

\- Será rápido y no tenemos ni que desnudarnos.- Misaki asintió suavemente y Akihiko sonrió por haberse salido con la suya. Akihiko empujó a Misaki haciendo que éste cayera sobre la cama y, de manera algo brusca, le dio la vuelta para que quedara bocabajo.- Si soy demasiado bestia…

\- Está bien, Usagi-san.- Dijo Misaki poniendo un poco el culo en pompa para bajarse los pantalones y la ropa interior. Akihiko le ayudó y cuando vio el trasero de su novio al aire, se agachó para lamer su entrada. Misaki agarraba las sábanas y se mordía el labio con fuerza, intentando no dejar escapar los gemidos, cosa que le estaba resultando muy difícil. Akihiko continuó devorándole y, sin previo aviso, le dio una palmada en la nalga que resonó por todo el dormitorio.- Shhh...- Le chistó Misaki y, al dejar de morderse el labio, se le escapó un gemido que fue bastante audible.

El escritor se incorporó y se desabrochó los pantalones, dejando libre su erección. Se colocó justo encima de Misaki e introdujo su pene en él de una sola estocada. De no haberle tapado la boca con una mano, su hermano y su cuñada hubieran escuchado aquel gemido. Comenzó a embestirlo de manera brusca pero intentando que sonaran lo menos posible los muelles del colchón. Akihiko le elevó las caderas del menor con un brazo mientras su otra mano no dejaba la boca de Misaki, haciendo que sus gemidos apenas se escucharan.

\- Me encantas.- Le dijo al oído sin dejar de embestirle. Sus respiraciones se volvían cada vez más agitadas y sentían que estaban bastante cerca del final, pero el escritor no quería que aquello acabara por lo que salió de Misaki, quien se giró a mirarle extrañado.- Suplícame.

\- Usagi-san, nii-chan nos llamará en nada para cenar.- Le dijo Misaki con el ceño fruncido.

\- Hasta que no me pidas que te folle…

\- Fóllame, Usagi-san.- Le susurró Misaki sonrojado. Akihiko le besó mientras le volvía a penetrar, pero esta vez de forma lenta. Le embistió de nuevo repartiendo besos por su espalda y su nuca. Estaban a nada de correrse cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Misaki se tensó pero Akihiko continuó con el vaivén de caderas. Al no volver a escuchar nada, siguió con las embestidas de forma brusca. La entrada de Misaki se contrajo y pocos segundos después se corrieron, justo en el mismo momento en que la puerta se abrió.

Manami les miró con la boca abierta mientras ambos se recuperaban de aquel orgasmo. Misaki fue consciente de lo ocurrido y no se atrevió a girarse a mirar a su cuñada.

\- L-lo lamento.- Tartamudeó la mujer y salió cerrando la puerta.

\- Esto es culpa tuya.- Le dijo Misaki cabreado. Akihiko salió de él y se comenzó a colocar la ropa.- Mierda, he manchado las sábanas.

\- No te preocupes, era tu cuñada, no tu hermano.

\- ¡Me da igual, es muy vergonzoso!- Le gritó Misaki.

\- Shh, te van a oír.

\- Primero nos pilla Kamijou y ahora Manami.- Murmuró el estudiante.- No aprendemos…

\- No es para tanto.

\- No voy a poder mirarle a la cara…

\- No exageres.- Le dijo Akihiko mientras Misaki se limpiaba un poco con un pañuelo.- Al menos nos lo hemos pasado bien.

\- Bueno…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Alguna queja, Misaki?- Le preguntó el escritor.

\- No, nada.

\- ¿Nada?- Akihiko le volvió a tumbar sobre la cama cuando el muchacho iba a subirse los pantalones y se colocó encima de él.- No quiero que estés insatisfecho.

\- No lo estoy.- Dijo Misaki intentando apartarle.

\- ¿Entonces te ha gustado?

\- Que sí, pesado. Deja que me vista.

\- ¿Lo has gozado?

\- Usagi-san…

\- ¡Chicos, a cenar!- Les llamó su hermano desde el salón y Misaki suspiró aliviado. Akihiko se apartó de él y le ayudó a levantarse. Cuando estuvieron listos y decentes, se dispusieron a salir del dormitorio para disfrutar de la que sería una de las cenas más incómodas de la vida de Misaki. Se sentía incapaz de mirar a su cuñada.

* * *

Enero estaba llegando a su fin y Hiroki sentía que necesitaba ver a Nowaki, aunque sabía que hasta agosto no le vería, lo cual le parecía una auténtica tortura. Al menos habían arreglado las cosas y se habían casado. Ya hacía un mes de su boda y a Hiroki le seguía pareciendo un sueño.

Hiroki se movió algo incómodo en la cama, últimamente no se encontraba bien. Sentía cierto dolor en el pecho que sólo se le iba cuando se masajeaba suavemente. Se sentía un poco tonto al tener que sobarse de aquella manera el pecho, pero aquello era lo único que le aliviaba.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina algo mareado. Kane se encontraba haciendo el desayuno mientras cantaba una horrible canción cuya letra sólo hablaba de sexo.

\- ¡Buenos días!- Exclamó el estudiante sonriendo.- Me he desvelado así que estoy preparando el que va a ser el mejor desayuno de tu vida.

\- Estoy desganado.- Se limitó a decir el mayor.

\- Seguro que si hueles esto se te abre el apetito.- Le dijo Kane acercándole a la cara una sartén con huevos.

\- Que no, que no me apete...- Hiroki no pudo terminar la frase pues aquel olor le hizo salir corriendo hacia el baño para vomitar.

\- ¿Tan mal cocino?- Murmuró Kane dejando la sartén y saliendo detrás de su profesor.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- ¿Tú que crees?- Le preguntó Hiroki cerrando la tapa y sentándose sobre ella.- Estoy hecho mierda.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Creo que estoy enfermo.

\- ¿Vamos al médico?

\- No, seguro que se me pasa.- Negó el mayor.

\- Si me dices los síntomas lo puedo buscar en internet.- Le dijo Kane. Hiroki suspiró.

\- Estoy mareado, tengo náuseas y me duele el pecho.

\- ¿El pecho?- Dijo Kane extrañado.- A ver.

\- No.

\- Venga.- Le insistió el estudiante y Hiroki, cansado, se levantó la camiseta.- Joder, tienes los pezones raros.

\- No digas idioteces, están como siempre.- Le dijo el profesor con el ceño fruncido.- Debe de ser algún tipo de dolor muscular.

\- Lo dudo, antes no tenían ese color.

\- No me asustes.

\- Oye, Hiroki.- Kane le miró pensativo, haciendo que el profesor se tensara.- ¿Tú puedes quedarte embarazado?

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso?

\- No me mires así, tampoco es tan raro.- Le dijo el estudiante.- Yo puedo.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí.- Asintió el estudiante.- Me lo dijeron mis padres hará un par de años. ¿A ti los tuyos te han dicho algo?

\- No.- Negó Hiroki.

\- Tienes síntomas de preñado.- Comentó Kane.- Nowaki te ha debido de hacer un bombo.

\- No digas idioteces…

\- Tengo un test de embarazo en mi habitación.- Le dijo el estudiante sorprendiéndole.- ¿Quieres salir de dudas?

\- ¿Por qué tienes un test de embarazo?

\- Por si acaso. Ya te he dicho que yo sí que puedo quedarme embarazado.- Dijo Kane encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Aunque puedas sigue siendo raro que tengas uno por si acaso.

\- ¿Lo quieres sí o no?- Hiroki se quedó pensativo un momento. Sus padres nunca le habían comentado nada pero era cierto que ellos no tenían ni idea de su orientación sexual. Tal vez simplemente se habían ahorrado una charla incómoda creyendo que él jamás estaría con un hombre. No, eso era absurdo. Si pudiera quedarse embarazado lo sabría.- ¿Hiroki? ¿Sí o no?

\- Sí.- Asintió el profesor. Kane salió del baño y volvió poco tiempo después con la prueba.- Oye, ¿te importaría salir?

\- Vaya, creía que iba a ser un momento íntimo entre nosotros.- Comentó Kane saliendo.

Hiroki se hizo la prueba y Kane se metió de nuevo en el baño. Poco tiempo después aparecieron dos rayas.

\- ¿Dos rayitas qué significa?- Preguntó Hiroki nervioso.

\- Pues que vienen gemelos.

\- No digas idioteces.- Dijo el profesor cogiendo la caja.- Una rayita negativo, dos rayitas positivo. Joder…

\- Enhorabuena, Hiroki.

\- Dios, estoy embarazado.

\- Sí.- Asintió Kane.- Y yo que pensaba que íbamos a caer en la rutina, menos mal que te has quedado preñado, la cosa vuelve a estar interesante.

\- ¿Qué es mi vida para ti? ¿Un culebrón?

\- Pues como Nowaki tenga algún gemelo malvado desde luego que sí.

\- ¡Nowaki!- Exclamó Hiroki.- No puede saberlo.

\- ¿ES DE OTRO?- Gritó Kane con los ojos como platos.

\- ¡No, imbécil!

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Si se entera querrá estar conmigo, no quiero que deje el curso a medias con lo mucho que se ha esforzado.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Pero se acabará enterando.

\- Ya lo sé.- Suspiró el profesor.- A ver, debo de estar de un mes, así que el niño nacerá justo cuando él acabe sus estudios. Es perfecto porque estará aquí en el parto.

\- Bueno, a una mala yo puedo sustituirle.- Se ofreció Kane.

\- Ni de coña, en el parto estará Nowaki, tú no pintas nada.

\- Hombre, gracias.

\- Me voy a contárselo a Akihiko.

* * *

Nowaki llegó a su casa bien entrada la noche, había sido un día agotador y se sentía frustrado porque prácticamente no había hablado con su marido. Se dejó caer en el sofá y sacó su móvil. Se sorprendió al ver varias llamadas perdidas de Kane y le devolvió la llamada temiendo que algo malo hubiera ocurrido.

\- Hey, papi.- Dijo Kane y soltó una risita. Nowaki le ignoró pues seguía preocupado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

\- Sí, es sobre Hiroki…

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado?- Le interrumpió Nowaki con el corazón a mil.

\- Tranquilo, no es malo.- Le dijo el estudiante haciendo que se relajara un poco.- A ver, esto tiene que quedar entre tú y yo porque sino Hiroki me mata, ¿entendido?

\- De acuerdo.

\- Has preñado a Hiroki.

\- ¿Qué?- Murmuró Nowaki pensando que le había escuchado mal.

\- Que vas a ser padre.

\- Pero…no me había dicho que él…

\- No lo sabía.- Dijo Kane.- Se ha enterado hoy.

\- Qué fuerte.- Dijo Nowaki.- ¿Cómo está?

\- Bien, no se lo ha tomado muy mal. Se ha sorprendido pero lo lleva bien.- Le informó el menor.- Pero no quiere decírtelo.

\- ¿Por qué? Me encantan los niños y yo siempre he querido ser padre.- Nowaki no entendía muy bien porqué Hiroki quería ocultárselo.

\- Dice que si te enteras no querrás acabar tus estudios y que volverás.

\- Por supuesto, mañana mismo…

\- No, Nowaki.- Le dijo Kane.- No puedes volver. Hiroki no dará a luz hasta septiembre, cuando eso pase tú ya estarás aquí.

\- Pero no puedo dejarle solo.

\- No está solo. Akihiko y yo le ayudaremos en todo, te lo prometo.- Kane le habló con un tono serio que jamás le había escuchado.- Acaba tus estudios y conviértete en médico, haz que Hiroki se sienta orgulloso de ti.

\- Pero…

\- No hay peros.- Dijo Kane.- Te lo he contado porque tenías que saberlo, no para que vengas.

\- Me estás pidiendo demasiado.

\- Te prometo que te mantendré informado acerca de todo. El viernes irá a una revisión y nada más salir te llamaré, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Hiro-san me necesita…

\- Hiroki quiere que acabes de estudiar y se enfadará mucho si no lo haces.

\- Está bien.- Suspiró Nowaki con cierta tristeza.

\- Y no le puedes decir que lo sabes, ¿vale? No quiero que me mate.

\- De acuerdo, puede que así sea más fácil para los dos.- Dijo Nowaki.- Me encantaría estar con él…

\- No te preocupes, que te informaré de todo.

\- ¿Pero se encuentra bien?

\- Tiene nauseas por las mañanas y le duelen los pechos.- Dijo Kane.- No he querido decirle nada para no acomplejarle pero se le han hinchado un poquito, son mini tetillas.

\- Me encantaría verlas.- Murmuró el mayor.

\- Dudo mucho que me deje hacerle foto.

\- Por favor, cuida de él.- Le pidió Nowaki.- Y si pasa cualquier cosa, no importa si parece tonta, llámame. O si tienes alguna pregunta…

\- Nowaki, tranquilo, todo va a ir bien y cuando vuelvas Hiroki estará tan enorme que parecerá que va a explotar.- Dijo haciendo que Nowaki sonriera ante esa imagen. Tenía muchas ganas de verle embarazado, aunque por lo visto no iba a poder disfrutar de aquel embarazo.

\- Tendrás que llevarle a clases de preparación del parto.

\- ¿También? Joder, tendrás que hacerme una lista con todo.

\- Kane.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te hago responsable.- Le dijo Nowaki con voz firme.- Si algo le pasa a Hiroki o a mi hijo, tú serás el principal responsable.

\- Pero…

\- Más te vale cuidarlos.- Sin decir nada más, Nowaki colgó sintiendo una sensación agridulce. Se sentía feliz porque iba a ser padre pero al mismo tiempo estaba triste por no poder estar con su Hiro-san en esos momentos. Decidió que se esforzaría lo máximo posible para acabar lo antes posible aquel curso y volver con su marido y su futuro hijo.

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**Capítulo muy largo, lo sé. Me ha costado muchísimo de escribir porque no estaba en mi mejor momento pero por fin lo he acabado. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**¡Un abrazo!**


	23. Chapter 23

Se miró de nuevo en el espejo como si le resultara increíble lo que estaba viendo. Tenía el vientre levemente abultado y Misaki supo que aquella era la causa por la que sus pantalones favoritos no le entraban. Suspiró frustrado tirando la prenda a un lado y poniéndose a buscar unos más anchos. No entendía cómo había podido engordar tan de repente, pero no iba a dejar que la cosa fuera a más.

Ya vestido, salió corriendo del apartamento pues se había entretenido y llegaría tarde a clase de Kamijou. Se puso a pensar en el mejor amigo de su novio. Todavía le costaba creer que Hiroki estuviera embarazado de casi ocho semanas, la noticia había sido toda una sorpresa pero lo cierto es que todos estaban ilusionados con aquello, sobre todo Kane, quien iba anunciando a todo el mundo que iba a ser tío.

Misaki se sorprendió gratamente con la reacción de su novio. Sabía perfectamente que a Akihiko no le gustaban nada los niños, de hecho sólo había que ver lo frío que estuvo con su sobrino, pero desde que se había enterado de que Hiroki estaba embarazado, estaba muy pendiente de su amigo, ofreciéndose incluso a llevarle al médico.

El estudiante se alegraba por su profesor pero no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia. A él le encantaban los niños y le gustaría tener la capacidad de traerlos al mundo. No era que quisiera tener hijos ya, por supuesto que no, solamente tenía dieciocho años, pero sí que tenía claro que le encantaría tener hijos dentro de unos años. Siempre que se ponía a pensar en ello intentaba no dejarse llevar, pues sabía que Akihiko no quería.

Llegó a la universidad y se dirigió a toda prisa al aula. Suspiró aliviado al comprobar que Kamijou no había llegado. Se sentó junto a Kane quien le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué demonios llevas puesto? Pareces un famoso saliendo de rehabilitación.- Misaki se sonrojó al escuchar el comentario de su amigo y bajó la vista hacia los pantalones que llevaba.

\- No me entraban ninguno de los que suelo usar...

\- ¿Y eso?

\- He engordado.- Le dijo Misaki y Kane le miró de arriba a abajo.

\- Yo te veo igual, Misa-chan.

\- No, mira, tengo más tripa.- Misaki se alzó un poco la camiseta.- ¿Lo ves?

\- A ver, ponte de perfil.- Le pidió Kane.- Sí, sí que tienes un poco de barriga.

\- No lo entiendo...- Murmuró Misaki volviéndose a cubrir con la camiseta y sentándose.

\- No te preocupes, Misa-chan, sigues teniendo tipín.- En aquel momento entró Hiroki en la clase y se hizo el silencio. Kane se inclinó un poco para susurrarle a Misaki.- Quien va a dejar de tener tipín pronto va a ser este. Deberías ver las tetazas que se le están poniendo, el pobre tiene complejo y por eso ahora viste ancho.

\- Creía que vestía con esas camisas para disimular la barriga.

\- Que va, si aún no se le nota.- Negó Kane.- Es por sus tetas.

\- No exageres.- Dijo Misaki y Kane le miró pensativo.

\- ¿No estarás preñado?

\- ¡No digas idioteces!- Exclamó Misaki y un trozo de tiza fue a parar a su frente.

\- ¡Takahashi, presta atención!- Le gritó Hiroki haciéndole sonrojar.

\- Lo siento, sensei...

\- Ven esta tarde a mi casa.- Le dijo Kane cuando Hiroki les dejó de mirar.- Te haces un test de embarazo y salimos de dudas.

\- No hay ninguna duda.- Susurró Misaki fingiendo que cogía apuntes.

\- Pues entonces dará negativo y ya está, pero será divertido, será como en las pelis de adolescentes.- Dijo Kane.- Te haces la prueba y luego podemos hornear galletas.

\- ¿Tanta ilusión te hace que me haga la dichosa prueba?

\- Pues sí, todas esas movidas me gustan.

\- Está bien, pero la pagas tú.

\- Tengo en casa.- Sonrió Kane haciendo que Misaki le mirara con preocupación.- No descarto quedarme embarazado.

\- No digas chorradas.

\- Bueno, voy a avisar a Satoru de que esta tarde quedamos para que te hagas la prueba.

\- Dudo mucho que quiera venir.- Le dijo Misaki.

\- Claro que vendrá, desde que pasó de él la modelo tiene mucho tiempo libre.

* * *

Miyagi llevaba unos meses muy malos. Se sentía incapaz de dejar de pensar en Shinobu, aquel niño le había cambiado la vida y se había convertido en la persona más importante para él, pero ya hacía cinco meses que no hablaba con él. A principio de curso Miyagi metió la pata y, aunque en aquel momento pensó que era lo mejor, ahora se arrepentía. Por culpa de su cobardía había perdido a lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Aquellas navidades vio a Shinobu besándose con otro, concretamente con Kane. No entendía muy bien cómo Shinobu podía estar saliendo con ese chico, no pegaban nada. Miyagi tenía la esperanza de que en verdad no estuvieran juntos y que solo fue un rollo de una noche, pues se negaba a aceptar que Shinobu se hubiera enamorado de Kane.

Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron salir de sus pensamientos y, antes de que pudiera darle permiso para entrar a aquella persona, Risako abrió la puerta del despacho.

\- Pasaba por aquí y he decidido hacerte una visita.- Le sonrió su ex-mujer.- ¿Cómo va todo?

\- Bien, como siempre. ¿Tú que tal? ¿Feliz con tu vida de casada?- Preguntó Miyagi sin interés, en verdad no le importaba nada que tuviera que ver con esa mujer.

\- Pues no muy bien.- Dijo Risako adentrándose en el despacho y sentándose en una silla.

\- ¿Tan pronto?

\- You, quiero ser madre.

\- Vale.- Dijo Miyagi sin entender muy bien de qué iba el asunto.- El proceso de hacer bebés es bastante divertido, os lo pasaréis muy bien.

\- Quiero que tú seas el padre.- El profesor se puso blanco al oír eso y no fue capaz de decir nada.- Mi matrimonio no durará mucho, me precipité casándome con él y cada vez tengo más claro que tú eres el indicado.- Risako se acercó a él, posó una mano sobre su pierna y la fue acercando poco a poco a su entrepierna.- Dime, ¿me ayudas a hacer un bebé?

\- ¡Ni de coña!- Exclamó Miyagi cuando reaccionó y la apartó de forma brusca.

\- You...- Murmuró Risako con lágrimas en los ojos.- Nada me haría más feliz que ser madre.

\- Si eso me parece muy bien, pero es tu marido quien debe ser el padre, no yo. Lo que me pides es una locura.

\- No lo es. Tú y yo jamás debimos separarnos, eres el mejor hombre que conozco.

\- Pues mala cosa, deberías conocer a más hombres.- Le dijo Miyagi nervioso por la situación.- Yo tengo un primo lejano que está soltero, muy buen partido y ya viene con dos niños, te ahorrarías las estrías.

\- You, por favor, considera lo que te estoy pidiendo.

\- Ya lo he considerado y no, vamos que no. No quiero tener hijos y mucho menos contigo.

\- No hace falta que seas tan cruel.

\- Sí, sí que hace falta porque si no soy claro seguirás insistiendo con el tema.- Le dijo Miyagi.- Además, yo estoy enamorado de otra persona.

\- ¿Quién es ella?

\- No la conoces.

\- You, tú y yo tenemos una historia y sé que juntos podemos ser muy felices.- Dijo Risako.

\- No, no lo seríamos. Lo nuestro no funcionó y es mejor dejar las cosas como están.

\- No quiero que mi marido sea el padre...- Murmuró Risako y se le escapó una lágrima que rápidamente se limpió.- Si no quieres que nadie se entere me parece bien, puede ser un secreto entre nosotros.

\- No voy a acostarme contigo, Risako.- Le dijo Miyagi tajante.

\- Entonces solo dame tu semen.

\- Claro, ¿para llevar o para tomar aquí?

\- You, por favor, esto es serio.

\- No, esto es surrealista.- Murmuró el profesor.- Creo que es mejor que te vayas.

\- Piénsalo, por favor.- Dijo su ex-mujer antes de salir del despacho. Miyagi se desplomó sobre su escritorio y suspiró cansado.

\- Lo que me faltaba, hacer tío a Shinobu-chin para que me odie más…- Miyagi alzó la vista y miró la puerta por donde se acababa de ir.- Madre mía, qué perdida está en la vida...

* * *

Los tres amigos se sentaron en el sofá de Kamijou y, en una mesa delante de ellos, colocaron un portátil. Kane había insistido en hacer una videollamada con Shinobu para que estuviera presente en lo que, según él, iba a ser un momento histórico.

\- ¡Oliveeeer!

\- Kane, que no está en la habitación, cállate ya.- Le dijo Shinobu.

\- Lleváis juntos casi dos meses y todavía no nos lo has presentado.- Dijo Kane.- Nos vamos a acabar ofendiendo.

\- Sí, yo también tengo ganas de conocer a tu novio.- Le dijo Misaki.

\- Ha salido a correr.

\- Seguro que le has echado para no tener que presentárnoslo.- Dijo Kane.

\- Dejad ya al muchacho.

\- Sato-chan, le defiendes porque tú eres igual que él.- Comentó Kane.- Tú tampoco quisiste presentarnos a la modelo.

\- Ya tardaba en salir el tema...- Murmuró Satoru.

\- Chicos, centrémonos.- Dijo Shinobu.- Misaki debe mear en un palito.

\- Sinceramente me parece una pérdida de tiempo. Yo no puedo quedarme embarazado.

\- Hiroki también pensaba eso.- Le dijo Kane y le tendió una cajita que contenía el test de embarazo. Misaki suspiró y se metió en el baño.- ¿Hacemos una apuesta? Yo digo que Usami le ha hecho un bombo.

\- Yo digo que no.- Dijo Satoru.

\- Yo digo que sí.- Ambos miraron sorprendidos a Shinobu.- ¿Qué? No es tan raro, muchos hombres podemos quedarnos embarazados.

\- ¿Tú también, Shinobu?

\- Sí, se lo dijeron a mis padres cuando nací.- Explicó el rubio.

\- ¡Yo igual! ¡Choca esos cinco!

\- Kane, ¿cómo te voy a chocar la mano?

\- Pues dándole a la pantalla.

\- Vale, chicos, ya está.- Anunció Misaki saliendo del baño.- Ahora toca esperar.

\- Kane es un buen nombre.

\- No estoy embarazado pero de estarlo no le pondría tu nombre a mi hijo.- Le dijo Misaki.

\- ¿Tú tampoco? Hiroki me dijo algo parecido…

\- Kane, tendrás que ponerle tu nombre a tu propio hijo.- Dijo Shinobu.

\- Pobres criaturas, Kane es de esas personas que no deberían reproducirse.- Rió Satoru ganándose un cojinazo por parte del nombrado.- ¡Oye!

\- Pues antes tendré hijos yo que tú, que a ver quién te aguanta.- Le dijo Kane.

\- ¡Habló! Pero si tú eres lo más insufrible que hay.

\- Chicos.- Dijo Misaki pero le ignoraron.

\- No seré tan insufrible cuando llevas toda la vida a mi lado.- Dijo Kane.

\- Chicos.

\- Igual es que soy masoquista.- Dijo Satoru haciendo reír a Shinobu.

\- Chicos.

\- Por eso la modelo te dejó.

\- ¡Chicos!- Gritó Misaki haciéndoles callar.- Estoy embarazado.

\- ¿Qué?- Satoru le miró sorprendido y le quitó el test.- A veces fallan…

\- Este es muy bueno, no falla.- Comentó Kane.- Mira, si hasta te dice las semanas.

\- ¿De cuánto está?- Quiso saber Shinobu, quien no podía verlo.

\- Pone de seis a siete.- Respondió Kane y Misaki se puso a contar con las manos.

\- Dios, seguro que fue el polvo de casa de mi hermano.

\- ¿Lo hicisteis en casa de tu hermano? ¡Qué golfos!

\- Kane, esto es muy serio.- Le dijo Satoru.- Misaki, ¿estás bien?

\- Yo...no lo sé.- Murmuró nervioso.- ¿Qué voy a hacer? Sólo tengo dieciocho años, esto…esto no entraba en mis planes.

\- Misa-chan, si no quieres tenerlo yo te acompañaré a...- Le dijo Kane poniéndose serio pero Misaki le interrumpió.

\- No, quiero tenerlo pero no sé cómo lo voy a hacer.

\- No estás solo, Misaki.- Le dijo Shinobu.

\- Exacto, nos tienes para lo que necesites.- Le dijo Satoru rodeándolo con un brazo.- Todo irá bien, ya lo verás.

\- Además, tienes a Usami que seguro que te ayudará en todo.- Le trató de animar Shinobu y Misaki forzó una sonrisa.

\- No es muy fan de los niños.

\- Bueno, pero es su hijo, seguro que le acaba haciendo ilusión y todo.- Dijo Satoru.

\- Supongo…- Asintió Misaki.

\- Hiroki tampoco es muy de niños y está contento.- Le dijo Kane.

\- No sé cómo se lo voy a decir a Usagi-san.

\- ¿Y si le regalas una taza que ponga "el mejor padre del mundo"?

\- Kane, es una idea horrible.- Le dijo Satoru.

\- Misaki, simplemente habla con él. Dile que estás embarazado y que vais a ser padres.- Dijo Shinobu.- No ganas nada dándole más vueltas al asunto.

\- ¿Y qué voy a hacer con las clases? Me va a resultar imposible ir a la universidad.- Dijo Misaki agobiado ante aquel pensamiento.- Además, seguro que todos me miran cuando se me note…

\- Vaya tontería, a mí no me preocuparía eso.- Le dijo Kane.

\- Voy a ser el cotilleo de la universidad.

\- Que no, hombre, que ahí somos todos ya adultos. Mañana te demostraré que nadie se fijará en ti, ya verás.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Le preguntó Misaki esperándose cualquier cosa de él.

\- Ya lo verás.- Dijo Kane.- Además, eso es lo último que debería preocuparte. En tu situación, a mí lo que me preocuparía es que nazca feo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil?- Le dijo Satoru pero Kane le ignoró.

\- Que no va a ser tu caso porque con los padres que tiene el niño…es imposible que salga feo.- Dijo Kane y miró de reojo a Satoru.- Si el padre fuera alguien más simple, como Sato-chan, pues sí que corres el riesgo de tener un hijo del montón, del montón tirando a feo. Pero siendo Usami y tú…es que tiene que salir guapo sí o sí.

\- No te voy ni a contestar.- Le dijo Satoru.

\- Mi nii-chan.- Dijo Misaki de pronto.- Se lo voy a tener que decir.

\- Sí, la verdad es que sí.- Asintió Shinobu.- Al menos ya sabe que eres gay y que tienes novio, no será tan sorpresa.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Claro, Misaki.- Dijo Shinobu animando un poco a su amigo.

\- Y por lo que nos has contado tu cuñada es maravillosa, seguro que te apoya en todo.- Le dijo Satoru.

\- Sí, nee-chan es muy buena.- Sonrió Misaki ya más relajado.

\- Tu familia no se lo va a tomar mal, estoy seguro.- Le dijo Shinobu.

\- Nii-chan siempre ha sido de gran ayuda.- Comentó Misaki.

\- ¿Lo ves? Todo va a ir bien.- Sonrió Satoru.

\- Supongo que sí.- Asintió Misaki y de pronto notó unas manos sobre su abdomen.- Kane, ¿qué haces?

\- Saludar a mi otro sobrino.- Respondió acariciando el vientre de su amigo.- Voy a ser tío por partida doble.

\- Eso si Kamijou no te deja de hablar antes.- Le dijo Satoru pero Kane le ignoró.

\- Espero que uno de los bebés sea niño y el otro niña.- Comentó sin dejar de tocar la barriga de Misaki.- Así tendría un sobrino y una sobrina.

\- A mí en verdad me da igual el sexo.- Dijo Misaki pensativo.

\- Claro, lo importante es que todo vaya bien.- Dijo Shinobu.- Irás al médico, ¿no?

\- Sí.- Asintió Misaki y miró a Kane, quien apartó las manos.- ¿Sabes a cuál va Hiroki?

\- No, pero le preguntaré.

\- Pero no le digas que es para mí, ¿vale? No quiero que la gente lo sepa.

\- Misaki, todos se van a acabar enterando tarde o temprano.- Le dijo Satoru.

\- Ya, pero de momento no quiero que esto salga de aquí, ¿entendido?

\- Entendido.- Dijeron los tres a la vez.

* * *

Hiroki se quedó hasta tarde trabajando a pesar de lo cansado que se encontraba. El médico le había dicho que era normal encontrarse algo cansado, pero Hiroki sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desplomarse. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa, acostarse y no despertarse hasta el mes siguiente. Sí, se encontraba agotado pero eso no era lo peor del embarazo, lo que peor llevaba Hiroki era lo de sus pechos. Le habían crecido considerablemente, al menos para él que conocía su cuerpo, y tenía que usar ropa holgada para poder disimularlo.

Aprovechó que estaba solo en el despacho para masajearse los pechos ya que sentía cierta molestia en la zona. En verdad no eran tan grandes, eran como picaduras de mosquito pero eso no hacía que se le fuera el complejo que tenía.

El sonido de su teléfono le hizo volver a la realidad. Vio el nombre de su marido en la pantalla y sonrió.

\- Nowaki.

\- _Hola, amor. ¿Qué tal el día?_

\- Bien, con ganas de acabarlo. ¿Y tú?

\- _Con ganas de empezarlo._

_-_Siento que tengas que llamarme tan pronto…

\- _No te preocupes, me encanta hablar contigo.-_ Le dijo Nowaki.- _Además, así aprovecho para ponerme a estudiar._

\- Te esfuerzas demasiado, tienes que...- Comenzó a decir Hiroki pero bostezó en mitad de la frase.

\- _¿Estás cansado?_

\- Sí, me muero de ganas de ir a casa a dormir.

\- _¿Todavía estás trabajando?_

_\- _Sí, no quiero dejar las cosas a medias.- Respondió el profesor.

\- _Pero debes descansar, Hiro-san. Que trabajes tanto no es bueno para… tu salud._

_\- _Estoy bien, Nowaki.- Dijo Hiroki suspirando.

\- _¿Y si coges una baja?_

_\- _¿Qué?- Preguntó Hiroki muy sorprendido.- ¿Por qué iba a hacer tal cosa?

\- _No sé, Hiro-san._\- Respondió Nowaki con una risa nerviosa.- _Pensé que te vendría bien descansar._

\- Ya te digo que estoy bien.

\- _De acuerdo._

\- Nowaki, quiero acabar el trabajo para ir a casa lo antes posible.

\- _Claro, Hiro-san._

_\- _Mañana cuando me despierte te llamo, ¿vale?

_\- Sí, yo ya habré salido de clase.- _Le dijo Nowaki.

\- Que tengas un buen día. Te quiero.

\- _Yo también te quiero, Hiro-san. Por favor, descansa y tómate las cosas con calma._

\- Sí, Nowaki, te preocupas demasiado.- Suspiró Hiroki.

\- _Es que…_

_\- _¿Qué?

\- _Odio no poder estar a tu lado. Me muero de ganas de verte._

\- Yo también, Nowaki. No te haces idea…- Le dijo el mayor.- Pero en unos meses ya estarás aquí y te prometo que no te volveré a dejar ir.

\- _Yo no querré irme a ningún sitio._\- Le dijo Nowaki.- _Te dejo seguir trabajando. Buenas noches, Hiro-san._

_\- _Adiós, Nowaki.

* * *

Había sido una tarde muy intensa para Misaki, pero gracias a sus amigos ya se encontraba más tranquilo. Kane y él habían salido de compras, ya que Misaki necesitaba ropa más ancha.

Dejó las bolsas de la ropa sobre la cama y sacó uno de los pantalones que había comprado y un peto que Kane le había insistido mucho en comprar pero que era demasiado grande para él en aquel momento. Guardó el peto en el fondo de un cajón para que Akihiko no lo viera y se quitó los pantalones para probarse los nuevos. Suspiró aliviado al ver que le quedaban bien, aunque sabía que eso no iba durar mucho. Se puso delante del espejo y se miró desde varios ángulos. Se levantó la camiseta y comenzó a acariciar su vientre mientras lo admiraba en el espejo.

\- ¿Qué haces, amor?- Le preguntó Akihiko sonriendo. Misaki estaba tan concentrado que no se había percatado de que el escritor había llegado a casa. El estudiante dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa y se bajó la camiseta, cubriéndose de nuevo.

\- Me he comprado ropa y me la estaba probando.

\- ¿Tú comprándote ropa? Ver para creer.- Akihiko se acercó a él y le abrazó por la espalda, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros del nuevo pantalón de Misaki. Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.- Te quedan muy bien.

\- Gracias, Usagi-san.- Le sonrió Misaki.- Me he comprado un par más.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- He engordado un poco y los que suelo usar ya no me entran.

\- Pues yo te veo igual que siempre.- Le dijo Akihiko.- ¿Cuánto te han costado? ¿Quieres comprarte más ropa?

\- Usagi-san...

\- ¿Qué?

\- No quiero que me los pagues tú.- Le dijo Misaki y Akihiko le dio la vuelta para tenerlo cara a cara.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No quiero que le des más motivos a Kane para que te llame "sugar daddy".- Dijo Misaki haciendo reír al escritor.- A mí no me hace gracia, no me gusta ser un mantenido.

\- No lo eres, cielo.- Akihiko le dio un corto beso en los labios.- Y no le hagas caso a Kane, ese lo que necesita es un novio y un buen polvo.

\- Usagi-san, no digas esas cosas.- Dijo Misaki riendo suavemente.- Ahora se ha descargado una app de citas y dice que en nada tendrá varios novios.

\- Ya verás como todos son raritos.

\- No seas malo, Usagi-san.

\- Oye, ¿te apetece ir a cenar fuera?

\- La verdad es que no, ha sido un día muy largo y me apetece quedarme en casa.- Respondió el estudiante.

\- Está bien, ¿y te apetece pasar directamente al postre?- Le preguntó Akihiko y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

\- Usagi-san...- Suspiró Misaki y le apartó suavemente.- De verdad que estoy muy cansado.

\- Entonces date un baño y yo pediré comida a domicilio, así cuando salgas podremos cenar.- Le dijo Akihiko masajeándole suavemente los hombros.- Hay sales de baño, si quieres.

\- Gracias, Usagi-san, eres un cielo.- Dijo Misaki poniéndose de puntillas para besarle los labios.

\- Te amo, Misaki.

\- Y yo a ti.

* * *

Shinobu se encontraba tumbado en su cama cuando Oliver entró en el dormitorio sonriendo. El menor se incorporó un poco, apoyándose sobre sus codos, y el australiano se acercó a él para darle un beso.

\- ¿Has comido chocolate?

\- Me has pillado.- Le respondió Oliver guiñándole un ojo. Volvieron a besarse de forma lenta.- Deberías haber venido.

\- Mis amigos querían hablar conmigo.

\- ¿Todo bien?- Preguntó el mayor acariciándole la mejilla.

\- Uno de ellos está preñado pero sí, se lo ha tomado bastante bien.

\- Vaya, no me esperaba eso.- Murmuró Oliver sorprendido.- ¿Les falló el condón?

\- Mi amigo no sabía que podía quedarse embarazado.- Respondió Shinobu.

\- Entiendo.- Asintió Oliver.- Nosotros sí que usaremos condón, no me gustaría tener un susto de esos y con lo poco que te gustan los niños a ti…

\- ¿Cuándo será eso?- Shinobu se emocionó al escuchar aquello. Llevaban desde antes de navidad juntos pero todavía no habían hecho nada, de hecho, ni siquiera habían hablado de sexo. Aquella era la primera vez que Oliver mencionaba algo así y Shinobu se había ilusionado, tenía muchas ganas de perder la virginidad.

\- Pues cuando lo hagamos.

\- ¿Y cuándo lo haremos?- Oliver le miró sonriendo y le besó cariñosamente la frente.

\- Cuando estés listo.

\- ¡Ya lo estoy!- Afirmó Shinobu decidido.- No soy un crío y…

\- Esto no tiene nada que ver con la edad, Shinobu. Sé que eres virgen y es una gran responsabilidad para mí, quiero que estés seguro y tranquilo acerca de esto, ¿lo entiendes?

\- Claro.- Asintió el menor.- Pero quiero hacerlo.

\- Lo haremos.

\- Quiero hacerlo ya.- Dijo Shinobu y Oliver le miró con semblante serio. El mayor posó sus manos en la cintura de Shinobu y le hizo dar media vuelta, haciendo que quedara de espaldas a él.- ¿Vamos a hacerlo?- Preguntó el menor pero no obtuvo respuesta. Oliver comenzó a besar y morder su cuello, mientras metía sus manos por debajo de la camiseta.- Supongo que eso es un sí.- Dijo entre jadeos. Oliver le alzó los brazos con delicadeza para poder quitarle la camiseta, dejando su torso desnudo. El mayor comenzó a repartir besos por su espalda, bajando lentamente hasta su cintura, donde paró los besos y comenzó a acariciarle con las manos hasta que, sin previo aviso, le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior de un tirón, dejándole completamente desnudo.

\- Túmbate en la cama, cielo.- Le susurró Oliver al oído cuando se hubo incorporado. Shinobu obedeció y lentamente caminó hacia la cama. Se tumbó bocarriba y observó que su novio se había desnudado en tiempo récord. Un sonrojo le invadió al sentir como Oliver le miraba de arriba abajo.- Qué bonito eres, Shinobu.

\- Tú tampoco estás mal.- Le dijo algo avergonzado, haciendo sonreír al mayor quien se acercó hacia él con una erección.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto?

\- Sí.- Asintió Shinobu. Oliver llevó un par de dedos a la boca del menor, quien los lamió mientras él atacaba los pezones de Shinobu.

\- Ábrete de piernas.- Le pidió Oliver cuando creyó que aquellos dedos ya estaban suficientemente lubricados. Shinobu le hizo caso y separó las piernas lo máximo que pudo. Sin poder evitarlo, se tensó al sentir medio dedo dentro de él.- Intenta relajarte.

\- Sí.- Se limitó a decir Shinobu, quien tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Oliver terminó de meter el dedo de forma lenta, pero sólo consiguió que el menor se tensara más.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó con preocupación y Shinobu asintió todavía sin abrir los ojos.- ¿Puedo meter otro?

\- Sí.- Oliver dudó pero comenzó a meter un segundo dedo. No llegó a meterlo del todo pues Shinobu le agarró con fuerza de la muñeca. Oliver alzó la vista y vio que el menor le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Te hago daño.- Murmuró el mayor sacando lentamente aquellos dedos de la entrada del menor.

\- No, no pares, puedes seguir y…

\- Shinobu, no quiero seguir.- Le dijo Oliver.- No me gusta hacerte daño.

\- Pero quiero hacerlo.- Dijo Shinobu.

\- Volveremos a intentarlo, te lo prometo. Hoy estás muy nervioso y…

\- ¡Quiero hacerlo!- Exclamó Shinobu y rompió a llorar.

\- Pero no puedo, Shinobu.- Oliver le abrazó.- Veo que te hago daño y se me baja.

\- Tenía muchas ganas...- Lloró el menor correspondiendo el abrazo.

\- Ya lo sé.

\- No puedo evitar estar nervioso.

\- La culpa es mía, he ido muy rápido.- Le dijo Oliver limpiándole las lágrimas.- Apenas te he tocado.

\- ¿Qué?- Le dijo Shinobu sin entender y Oliver le dio un corto beso en los labios.

\- Túmbate de nuevo.- Shinobu le hizo caso y volvió a abrirse de piernas.- No, no es necesario.- Le dijo juntándole un poco las piernas. El mayor se colocó sobre él y comenzó a masturbarle, haciendo que Shinobu volviera a ponerse duro.- Esto está mejor, ¿verdad?- Shinobu asintió entre jadeos y Oliver se inclinó sobre la erección del menor para comenzar a lamerla.

\- Joder.- Gimió Shinobu al sentir como su novio engullía su miembro. Estaba tan centrado en el placer que no se dio cuenta de cuando Oliver volvió a abrirle un poco las piernas. Sin dejar de penetrarse la boca con el pene de Shinobu, Oliver comenzó a meter un dedo en la entrada del menor. Aquella vez entró con más facilidad, pero aún así Shinobu sintió cierta incomodidad por lo que decidió concentrarse en el placer que le estaba dando su novio.

\- ¿Vas bien?- Le preguntó Oliver cuando sacó aquel miembro de su boca. Shinobu asintió excitado.- Entonces voy a meter el tercero.

\- ¿Tercero?- Murmuró Shinobu sin entender. Oliver solo sonrió e introdujo un tercer dedo en su entrada, arrancándole un pequeño quejido que el mayor acalló con un beso. Shinobu no sabía cuándo había metido el segundo dedo pero no le importó, se sentía más tranquilo y relajado y eso era lo importante.

Comenzó a sentir placer con aquel tercer dedo y movió las caderas de forma inconsciente, haciendo a Oliver sonreír victorioso. Sacó los dedos y alargó el brazo para sacar una caja de condones de su mesita de noche. Cogió uno y se lo colocó, dejando el envase tirado por el suelo de la habitación. Oliver se situó justo delante de Shinobu, preparado para penetrarlo.

\- Siento no tener lubricante.

\- No importa.- Le dijo Shinobu y Oliver comenzó a meter su pene de forma lenta. Shinobu volvió a sentir dolor pero intentó disimularlo para que su novio no parase de nuevo.- ¿Ya está?

\- Voy por la mitad, cielo. ¿Quieres que pare?

\- No, no, sigue.- Oliver continuó penetrándolo pero comenzó a masturbarle, arrancándole algún que otro gemido. Esto hizo que el menor se relajara un poco. Una vez estuvo completamente dentro de Shinobu, esperó a que éste se acostumbrara. Shinobu comenzó a mover las caderas y Oliver le levantó una pierna para colocársela en su hombro, con la intención de hacer más profundas las embestidas. Shinobu comenzó a gemir sin pudor alguno mientras movía las caderas al ritmo que le iba marcando su novio. Estuvieron unos minutos así hasta que Shinobu se corrió, poco tiempo después también lo hizo Oliver.

El mayor salió de él y se quitó con cuidado el condón, para luego tirarlo a la papelera. Oliver se tumbó en la cama y Shinobu se acurrucó en sus brazos. Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que el mayor habló.

\- Las primeras veces siempre son un desastre.

\- No, ha estado bien.- Dijo Shinobu.

\- Pero es cierto, las primeras veces de una pareja siempre son las peores.- Le dijo Oliver.- Poco a poco iremos descubriendo qué le gusta al otro y ya verás como el sexo es una pasada.

\- De verdad que ha estado bien.

\- Me alegro de que te haya gustado, pero te aseguro que conseguiremos que sea mejor.- Shinobu ya no respondió nada, simplemente asintió. No supo exactamente por qué pero en aquel momento le vino la imagen de Miyagi a la cabeza, ¿cómo hubiera sido su primera vez con él? Rápidamente se reprochó el tener aquel tipo de pensamientos y miró a Oliver, quien le acariciaba suavemente, se incorporó un poco para besarle.- Compraré lubricante, te lo prometo.

\- ¿Lo volveremos a hacer pronto?

\- Cuando tú quieras.- Respondió el mayor sin dejar de abrazarle. Shinobu sonrió y cerró los ojos, con la intención de dormirse sobre el pecho de su novio.

* * *

Misaki se sentó en su sitio de siempre y dejó su mochila en el de al lado para dar a entender que estaba ocupado. Como siempre Kane llegaba tarde, no entendía cómo tardaba tanto si vivía con Hiroki, quien les iba a dar clase a primera hora. Kamijou entró sin decir nada y puso sus cosas sobre la mesa, mientras todos le miraban sin decir palabra. Todo el mundo sabía que una vez Kamijou estuviera en el aula lo mejor era estar callados. Ya listo, Hiroki fue a hablar pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose le interrumpió, haciéndole fruncir el ceño y mirar con cabreo al causante. Misaki esperó que el profesor gritara pero no lo hizo, simplemente se quedó callado mirando con sorpresa hacia la puerta. Misaki lo entendió todo cuando vio que era Kane quien había entrado y que, por algún motivo, se había puesto un cojín debajo de la camiseta simulando una barriga de embarazado.

\- Buenos días, sensei.- Le saludó Kane. Hiroki no le devolvió el saludo, se limitó a observar como su alumno se sentaba al lado de Misaki.

\- Madre mía.- Murmuró Hiroki y se dirigió a todos para comenzar la explicación.

\- ¿Has visto como no pasa nada por venir con un bombo a clase?- Le susurró a Misaki.

\- Kane, todos te miran. No puedes presentarte con un cojín, es raro.- Le dijo Misaki.- Además, te asoma una esquina del cojín.

\- Es que con tan poco tiempo no he podido conseguir nada mejor.- Dijo Kane.- Pero pienso pasar todo el día con esto para demostrarte que estar embarazado siendo estudiante no es nada malo.

\- Yo te lo agradezco pero me estás dando vergüenza ajena.

\- Misa-chan, no seas cruel.

\- Lo siento pero es la verdad, se nota que es un cojín. Además, no te puede crecer tanto la barriga de un día para otro…

\- Échale imaginación.

\- ¡Uchima, silencio!

\- Sí, sensei.- Le dijo Kane aunque continuó cuchicheando con Misaki.- ¿Sabes qué?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Shinobu ha follado.

\- ¡Qué dices!- Exclamó Misaki sin poder contenerse.

\- ¡Takahashi!

\- Lo siento, sensei.- Dijo Misaki avergonzado. Hiroki les miró muy mal pero continuó con la clase.

\- Pero no ha querido darme detalles, dice que un caballero no habla de esas cosas.- Dijo Kane.- Ya ves, luego es él quien siempre va pidiendo detalles, pues cuando me folle a algún tío de los de la app esta no le pienso contar nada.

\- ¿Qué tal la app?

\- Estoy hablando con un montón de maromos y he quedado con un par la semana que viene.- Sonrió Kane.- Eso sí, me estoy haciendo de ver pollas…

\- No te creo.

\- Misa-chan, la gente envía fotopollas como saludo.

\- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Misaki sin entender.

\- Porque están cachondos y solo quieren follar.- Respondió Kane y sacó el móvil.- Mira cuantas…

\- Dios mío.- Murmuró Misaki impresionado, cogiendo el móvil de su amigo. Estaba tan impactado que no se dio cuenta de cuando su profesor caminó hacia ellos y le quitó el móvil.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es más interesante que mi clase?- Hiroki miró la pantalla y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- Sensei, y-yo...- Tartamudeó Misaki.- El móvil es de Kane.

\- Es de la app esa que te dije.- Explicó Kane en voz baja para que nadie le oyera.- ¿Cuál te gusta más? Estoy indeciso.

\- Al acabar la clase tú y yo vamos a hablar seriamente.- Le dijo Hiroki y volvió a su sitio sin devolverle el móvil.

La clase llegó a su fin y todos salieron corriendo, todos menos Kane. Misaki no quería llegar tarde a su próxima clase por lo que no esperó a su amigo. Hiroki le miró de brazos cruzados y Kane le sonrió de lado.

\- Venga, Hiroki, no me digas que te has enfadado…

\- Sabes que me molesta mucho que haya gente hablando cuando intento dar clase, no tienes cinco años y si no quieres…

\- Era importante, han desvirgado a Shinobu.- Le interrumpió Kane.

\- ¿Ya lo ha hecho con el australiano?

\- Sí, ayer.

\- Bueno, que me da igual la vida sexual de ese niño.- Dijo Hiroki con el ceño fruncido.- Me preocupa el hecho de que Misaki y tú estéis viendo penes durante mi clase.

\- Es que no paran de enviarme, ¿has visto?

\- Por desgracia.

\- Y no me decido. De momento he quedado con dos chicos, uno es bombero y está muy bueno.- Dijo Kane.- El otro no está mal pero es muy joven.

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

\- Veintiséis.

\- ¡Te saca ocho años, cenutrio! Bueno, me da igual. Lo importante es que no quiero que en mi clase estés con el móvil, ¿entendido?- Kane asintió y Hiroki le devolvió el aparato.- Otra cosa más.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Te crees gracioso?- Le preguntó Hiroki señalándole la supuesta barriga de embarazado.- ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

\- ¡Pero qué dices, Hiroki!- Exclamó Kane.

\- ¿Entonces a qué viene esta gilipollez?

\- No todo gira entorno a ti.- Le dijo Kane haciendo enfadar todavía más a su profesor.

\- ¡Mejor vete porque me alteras y no descarto pegarte!

\- Te prometo que no es por ti, pero no te lo puedo contar todavía.

\- Sí, claro…

\- ¿No me crees?

\- Está claro que te estás burlando de mí.- Le dijo Hiroki.- ¿Te crees que es fácil estar embarazado? ¿Que es gracioso? No tienes ni idea…

\- ¡Está bien!- Exclamó Kane harto.- Te lo contaré.

\- Pues dime.

\- Esto es muy vergonzoso.- Dijo Kane y se acarició el cojín.- Tengo un embarazo psicológico.

\- Te doy diez segundos para que te vayas, sino te juro que te comes el manual.- Le dijo Hiroki señalando un libro enorme que tenía sobre la mesa. Kane echó a correr sin pensárselo, perdiendo el cojín por el camino. Hiroki se agachó y lo recogió.- Encima es el cojín del sofá… Menudo imbécil.

* * *

Misaki salió de la universidad contento porque por fin había terminado el día. Se había propuesto contarle a Akihiko que estaba embarazado y lo iba a hacer aquella noche. Era mejor quitárselo de encima cuanto antes y, sinceramente, sabía que el escritor le amaba y que le apoyaría o al menos eso esperaba.

Sonrió al ver a su novio esperándole en la puerta. Se saludaron con un pico y caminaron cogidos de la mano, pues Akihiko no había ido en coche con la esperanza de poder dar un paseo con su novio. Iban charlando tranquilamente cuando llegaron a un parque en el que había muchos niños jugando. Dos de ellos iban corriendo y uno, cuando alcanzó al otro, le tiró del pelo y le dio una patada, haciéndole llorar.

\- Herodes el incomprendido.- Murmuró Akihiko llamando la atención de Misaki.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Pues porque los niños son lo peor, ¿no has visto?- Respondió el escritor señalando a los pequeños.- Son una auténtica molestia y solo dan que problemas. De verdad que no envidio nada a esos pobres padres, que tienen una obligación ya prácticamente de por vida.

\- Pero los niños dan mucha alegría, Usagi-san.

\- No te engañes, eso es lo que dice la gente con hijos para convencer a los que no tenemos de que tengamos, pero es una trampa. Los niños son una auténtica carga.- Le dijo Akihiko y Misaki le miró dolido, cosa que el escritor no percibió y continuó hablando.- No he querido decir nada delante de Hiroki para no hundirle pero lo que le ha pasado es una auténtica putada.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

\- Porque es la verdad.- Dijo Akihiko encogiéndose de hombros.- Para él su carrera siempre ha sido lo más importante y ahora el mocoso que va a tener le complicará las cosas. Te aseguro que de haber sabido que esto podía pasarle, Hiroki hubiera usado protección. No te imaginas la suerte que tenemos de que tú no puedas quedarte embarazado.- El escritor miró a un niño y resopló.- Me toca aguantar uno de estos en casa y me voy a por tabaco y no vuelvo.

\- ¡ERES UN GILIPOLLAS!- Le dijo Misaki empujándole. Akihiko miró a su novio sorprendido, pero se sorprendió todavía más al verle llorar.

\- Misaki, ¿qué…

\- ¡VETE A LA MIERDA!- Misaki echó a correr y Akihiko se quedó un momento parado, cuando reaccionó comenzó a correr detrás de él pero su vida sedentaria y todo el tabaco que fumaba no fueron de gran ayuda y comenzó a ahogarse al poco tiempo de estar corriendo.

Misaki llegó a la universidad y fue corriendo al baño para encerrarse ahí. Iba con tanta prisa que no vio a Hiroki, quien salía del servicio.

\- Misaki, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?- Le preguntó el profesor con preocupación.

\- Yo...- Comenzó a decir el menor y se echó a llorar de manera más sonora. Hiroki le agarró del brazo y le condujo adentro del baño.

\- Tranquilo, respira y cuéntame qué ha pasado.

\- Usagi-san ha dicho cosas muy feas…

\- Dios, ¿qué ha hecho ahora? A veces habla sin pensar…

\- Yo… yo estoy embarazado.- Dijo Misaki sorprendiendo a Hiroki, quien le miró con la boca abierta.- Él no lo sabe, se lo iba a decir hoy y pensaba que…pensaba que aunque no le gustan los niños, pues que le haría ilusión al ser nuestro… Vaya tontería…

\- No, no es una tontería.- Le dijo Hiroki.- ¿Entonces no se lo has dicho?

\- No.- Negó Misaki sin parar de llorar.- Hemos visto unos niños y se ha puesto a decir que son lo peor, que son una carga para los padres y que si le pasara a él me abandonaría.

\- Joder, qué imbécil es cuando se lo propone.- Murmuró Hiroki.- Misaki, le conozco muy bien y a él le pierde mucho la boca, habla por hablar y, aunque diga barbaridades, nunca las dice en serio. Te ama y él jamás te abandonaría.

\- Ha dicho que…

\- Da igual lo que haya dicho porque no lo piensa, Misaki. Intenta tranquilizarte, ve a casa y habla las cosas con él, ¿de acuerdo?

\- No quiero que acepte esta carga solo porque me quiera, no le necesito.- Dijo Misaki acariciándose el vientre. Hiroki se acercó y le dio un abrazo.

\- Va a ser muy duro y es mejor que no pases por esto solo. Hazme caso, ve a casa y háblalo con él.- Hiroki se separó y le sonrió.- Me tienes para lo que necesites, ¿lo sabes?

\- Sí, Hiroki, muchas gracias.- Asintió Misaki y salió decidido a coger un taxi que le llevara hasta su apartamento.

Hiroki suspiró y se lavó la cara todavía impresionado por lo que Misaki le había contado. El chiquillo estaba embarazado de Akihiko y, el muy cretino, le había soltado todo eso.

\- No sé como lo hace pero siempre la caga.- Murmuró Hiroki para sí mismo y salió del baño. Suspiró aliviado al encontrarse con Akihiko, quien traía cara de desesperación.

\- ¡Hiroki!

\- Contigo quería hablar.- Le dijo el profesor.

\- ¿Has visto a Misaki?- Le preguntó Akihiko cogiéndole por los hombros.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- Ven a mi despacho, tenemos que hablar.

\- Pero Misaki…

\- He hablado con él, ahora me toca hablar contigo.- Akihiko le hizo caso y fue con él hasta su despacho.- Eres un imbécil, Akihiko.

\- No estoy para perder el tiempo, a Misaki le pasa algo.

\- Sí, que tiene un novio idiota.- Le dijo Hiroki cabreando a su amigo.

\- ¿Se puede saber a qué coño viene todo esto?

\- ¡Viene a que el pobre niño está embarazado y tú vas y le sueltas toda esa mierda!- Le gritó el profesor y Akihiko le miró sorprendido. El escritor se sentó lentamente sobre una silla.

\- ¿Está…

\- Sí, embarazado.

\- Yo no sabía que…

\- Ya me imagino que tú no lo sabías.- Le dijo Hiroki cruzándose de brazos.- No me quiero imaginar lo mal que lo debe de estar pasando, con lo joven que es y en esa situación…

\- ¿Pero estás seguro?

\- Sí, le has dejado embarazado.- Akihiko asintió y tragó saliva.- ¿Sabes qué me ha dicho?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que aunque no te gustan los niños, él tenía la esperanza de que te lo tomarías bien al ser un hijo vuestro. Le debes de haber roto el corazón…

\- Dios, soy lo peor...- Murmuró Akihiko llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

\- Le he convencido para que vaya a casa y lo podáis hablar.- Le dijo Hiroki.- No te voy a mentir, si yo fuera él te dejaría.

\- Gracias…

\- Pero Misaki es un santo así que creo que lo puedes arreglar. Irás a casa, hablarás con él y cuando te diga que está embarazado tú fingirás sorpresa, ¿vale? No le digas que me has visto.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Y le dirás que no te lo esperabas para nada pero que te alegras de poder vivir esta etapa con él, que estás seguro de que todo irá bien y que le ayudarás en todo, por él y por vuestro hijo.

\- Yo en verdad quiero estar a su lado, Hiroki, aunque…

\- ¿Qué?

\- No quiero ser padre.

\- Ni se te ocurra insinuarle que no lo tenga porque entonces sí que te dejará, él está dispuesto a tenerlo solo, me lo ha dicho.

\- No, no, jamás le haría algo así.- Negó Akihiko.- Amo a Misaki más que a nada, haría cualquier cosa por él.

\- Pues ya sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer.- Le dijo Hiroki.

Akihiko fue paseando hasta su casa, pues necesitaba pensar en qué era lo que debía decirle a Misaki. No quería perderle y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de estar con él. Llegó al apartamento y entró esperando encontrarse a Misaki llorando en algún rincón pero no fue así. Sus alarmas se dispararon al ver que el apartamento estaba vacío. Abrió asustado el armario de Misaki y el corazón se le paró al ver que no había ropa. Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir y se dejó caer sobre la cama, intentando asimilarlo. Su vista se posó en un papel que había sobre la mesita de noche. Sin dudarlo dos veces, lo cogió y lo leyó.

_Querido Usagi-san:_

_Te quiero con toda mi alma pero no puedo estar a tu lado después de todo lo que has dicho hoy. Estoy embarazado. Ya sé que es muy fuerte, me enteré ayer y todavía lo estoy asimilando. No quiero que seamos una carga para ti y, aunque sea muy doloroso para mí, creo que lo mejor será que críe a este niño lejos de ti, así tú podrás continuar con tu vida sin ataduras. Me iré con mi hermano, todavía no se lo he dicho pero sé que él sí que me apoyará. _

_Estos meses a tu lado han sido los mejores de mi vida y lamento que lo nuestro no haya acabado bien, pero al menos me has dejado este niño, que para mí ya es lo más importante de mi vida._

_Espero que todo te vaya bien._

_Te quiere, _

_Misaki._

Akihiko se echó a llorar sintiéndose la persona más miserable del mundo. Sin pararse a pensarlo, se dirigió hasta la salida con la intención de ir al aeropuerto en busca de Misaki y, si era necesario, seguirle hasta casa de su hermano o hasta el fin del mundo. No estaba dispuesta a perder a Misaki.


	24. Chapter 24

Misaki no podía creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Cómo había podido decir esas cosas? Sí, sabía que no le gustaban los niños pero jamás hubiera pensado que era capaz de decir algo así. Le dolía mucho todo aquello, teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraba. Esperaba tener el apoyo de Akihiko y era muy doloroso ver que no era así.

Hiroki le había dicho que lo hablara con el escritor pero él se negaba, lo último que quería era forzar a su novio a criar a un hijo que él no quería. Había tomado una decisión y no iba a echarse atrás. Abrió su maleta y comenzó a meter todo lo que pudo rápidamente. Cuando ya estuvo listo, cogió papel y bolígrafo y le escribió una breve carta. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a caer por sus mejillas.

\- No voy a volver a ver a Usagi-san...- Murmuró con un nudo en la garganta. Dejó la carta sobre la mesita de noche y abandonó aquel apartamento sin poder parar de llorar.

En el aeropuerto todo fue muy rápido. Llegó y compró un billete para Nueva York, tuvo suerte y el siguiente vuelo saldría en menos de tres horas. Facturó la maleta y pasó el control y se sentó en una silla a esperar. Cada vez que pensaba en el escritor sentía una fuerte angustia. Intentó controlar el llanto mientras se acariciaba inconscientemente el vientre.

\- ¡MISAKI!- El estudiante reconoció aquella voz al instante. Sonaba algo lejana pero sabía que era la de Akihiko. Todos los presentes levantaron la cabeza al escuchar aquel grito. Misaki se puso en pie y lo buscó con la mirada.- ¡MISAKIII!

Akihiko apareció mirando a todos los presentes y, cuando divisó al estudiante, fue hacia él rápidamente y se puso de rodillas delante de él.

\- Misaki, amor mío, no me dejes por favor… Lo eres todo para mí, sin ti no puedo vivir. Te amo. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te amo, eres mi vida, y siento profundamente en el alma el haber dicho esas cosas tan horribles, en verdad no las pienso.- Todo aquello lo dijo muy rápidamente. Misaki le miraba sorprendido, pero la sorpresa fue mayor cuando sintió que el escritor posaba una mano en su vientre.- Por favor, no me alejes de vosotros, no lo soportaría.

\- Lo último que quiero es ser una carga, Usagi-san, y tampoco quiero que aceptes al bebé si no lo vas a querer…- Le dijo Misaki intentando no echarse a llorar. Akihiko le cogió las manos y las besó.

\- ¿Cómo no voy a quererlo, Misaki? Lo hemos hecho nosotros y yo… yo ya lo quiero.

\- ¿De verdad, Usagi-san?- El menor le miró esperanzado y Akihiko asintió sonriendo. El escritor se puso en pie sin soltar las manos de su novio.

\- ¿Me perdonas por ser un imbécil?- Misaki sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Vendrás a casa conmigo, mi amor?

\- Por supuesto, Usagi-san.- Akihiko sonrió aliviado y le besó suavemente. La gente que se encontraba allí aplaudió al ver la escena, haciendo que Misaki se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza.- Venga, vamos a casa.

\- Sí.- Asintió el menor y de pronto recordó algo.- ¡Mi maleta!

\- No te preocupes, la recuperaremos.- Caminaron hacia la salida cogidos de la mano.

\- ¿Cómo has conseguido pasar?

\- He comprado un billete, pensaba seguirte hasta Nueva York.

\- Siempre derrochando. Pues ahora tendremos que ir ahorrando para el bebé.- Le dijo Misaki sin poder evitar sonreír. Akihiko le miró embobado al ver la carita de ilusión que ponía su pareja, no se pudo resistir y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

\- Soy inmensamente rico, Misaki. Podríamos permitirnos tener una veintena de hijos.- Dijo Akihiko y paró en seco.- Digo que económicamente podríamos pero que con uno vamos bien.

\- Sí, uno de momento está bien.- Sonrió Misaki acariciando su vientre. El escritor hizo una mueca al escuchar ese "de momento" pero el menor no se percató de ello.- ¿Me acompañarás al médico?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Y a las clases de preparación para el parto?

\- No me las perdería por nada del mundo.- Le sonrió Akihiko.

\- Me encanta verte tan dispuesto con lo del bebé.- Comentó Misaki.- ¿Entrarás conmigo al parto?

\- Si no me desmayo…

\- Qué tonto eres, Usagi-san.- Le dijo Misaki feliz de que el escritor no se hubiera tomado la noticia nada mal y que al final todo se hubiera quedado en un malentendido tonto.

* * *

Habían pasado dos meses y Hiroki cada vez se sentía peor. Estaba de cuatro meses y, aunque ya no tenía nauseas, el tema del pecho le estaba haciendo sufrir mucho. No entendía por qué a él le había crecido tanto, se comparaba con Misaki, quien también estaba de cuatro meses, y el pecho del menor no estaba ni la mitad de abultado que el suyo. Ya no había camisa que disimulara aquello y cada día que pasaba su complejo crecía.

\- Pero no pongas esa cara de acelga mustia.- Le dijo Kane.- Que solo son unas tetas.

\- Te agradecería que no me hablaras de buena mañana, suelo despertarme de mal humor.

\- Ah, ¿pero hay algún momento del día en que estés de buen humor?

\- No te imaginas el asco que te estoy cogiendo.

\- Hiroki, no te pongas hostil conmigo que no soy yo quien te ha preñado.- Dijo el menor.- Aunque podría haberlo hecho perfectamente, aquella vez…

\- Por suerte la vida no me odia tanto como para engendrar un hijo tuyo.- Le interrumpió Hiroki.

\- El caso es que no es a mí a quien debes culpar, las hostilidades a tu marido el doctor pichabrava.

\- No sabe que estoy embarazado.

\- Esa es otra, ¿cuándo se lo piensas decir? ¿Cuándo el niño tenga su primera erección?

\- Igual es niña.- Murmuró Hiroki.

\- Pues cuando le venga su primera regla.

\- Se lo diré cuando acabe el curso.

\- Cuando acabe el curso tú ya serás más barriga que persona. Vaya regalito de graduación le vas a dar…

\- No me hagas sentir mal, lo hago por él y por su futuro.

\- Hablando de regalitos, tengo algo para ti.- Sonrió Kane y Hiroki le miró extrañado.

\- Mi cumple es el mes que viene.- Le dijo el mayor. El estudiante se metió en su dormitorio y salió con una bolsa en la mano.

\- Ten.

\- No suelen gustarme tus regalos.- Hiroki le miró con recelo pero alargó la mano para coger la bolsa. Frunció el ceño al ver lo que había dentro.- ¿Qué demonios es esto?

\- Un sujetador deportivo. Espero haber acertado con la talla, me guié con las tetas de la dependienta.

\- No soy una mujer.

\- Ya lo sé, pero irás más cómodo con esto. No pierdes nada por probarlo.

\- Mi dignidad.

\- Necesitas sujeción, distraes a tus alumnos con esas tetas. Si suspendo la asignatura…

\- ¡Ojalá la suspendas!- Exclamó Hiroki.- ¡Y no las tengo tan grandes!

\- Si fueras una mujer diríamos que las tienes pequeñas pero al ser hombre…

\- ¿Por qué siempre te metes conmigo?- Murmuró Hiroki con ganas de llorar. Kane suspiró y se acercó a él para abrazarle.

\- Venga, que son muy bonitas. Cuando te las vea Nowaki no dejará de toquetearlas, ya verás.

\- Seguro que le dan asco…

\- Para nada, te digo yo que le gustarán.

\- ¿Tú crees?- Dijo Hiroki más animado.

\- Claro, seguro que hasta te pide hacerle una cubana.

\- ¡CERDO ASQUEROSO!- Le gritó Hiroki.- ¡SIEMPRE ESTÁS CON LO MISMO!

\- De verdad que no puedo con tus cambios de humor…

\- ¡VETE YA A CLASE QUE NO TE QUIERO NI VER, SO MARRANO!

\- Pues me vas a ver en clase.

\- ¡NO VENGAS A LA MÍA!- Kane se marchó al ver que su vida corría peligro, dejando a Hiroki de muy mal humor pero con la intención de probar aquel sujetador.

* * *

Shinobu llevaba días ignorando las llamadas de su hermana. Desde que estaba en Australia hablaba con ella de vez en cuando. La relación había mejorado entre ellos, sobre todo cuando el rubio se enteró de que su hermana se iba a divorciar.

Shinobu no tenía ganas de hablar con ella, no estaba de humor. Oliver se había ido a un campeonato de surf, ya llevaba cinco días fuera y todavía quedaban dos más para que volviera. Echaba de menos a su novio pero, sobre todo, echaba de menos el sexo. Solían hacerlo a diario, eran insaciables y eso hacía que su ausencia se notara más.

Su hermana volvió a llamar y finalmente respondió con cierto fastidio.

\- Ya se puede estar muriendo alguien.

\- ¿Por qué no contestabas?- Quiso saber su hermana.

\- Estoy cabreado, Oliver se ha ido.

\- ¿Te ha dejado?

\- Claro que no, pero le echo de menos.- Respondió con cabreo.

\- Qué mono eres, el primer amor es muy bonito.- Comentó Risako. Shinobu se calló que su primer amor fue Miyagi para no discutir con ella.

\- Bueno, ¿qué quieres?

\- Quiero decirte que vas a ser tío.- Shinobu se quedó sin habla intentando procesar aquella información.

\- Pero… ¿cómo? Es decir, te acabas de divorciar.

\- You y yo vamos a ser padres.

\- ¿QUÉ?- No podía ser cierto. Miyagi y su hermana no podían estar juntos de nuevo.

\- Bueno, él se está haciendo de rogar pero sé que acabará cediendo.- Shinobu sintió alivio al escuchar aquello.

\- Entonces no estás embarazada, ¿no?

\- De momento no, pero no tardaré. Miyagi me lo está poniendo difícil pero si sigo insistiendo…

\- Si no quiere no quiere, déjale en paz que te acabará denunciando por acoso.- Le dijo Shinobu.

\- Podrías hablar tú con él.

\- ¿Yo? Estás loca.

\- Shinobu, aunque estéis peleados por la estupidez aquella que hiciste…

\- ¡Éramos novios!

\- Sí, sí, lo que tú digas.

\- Que lo digo de verdad, Miyagi y yo estuvimos casi un año juntos.

\- Bueno, que sé que a ti te hará caso. Te tiene mucho cariño y si tú le dices que…

\- No pienso volver a hablar con él jamás.- Le dijo Shinobu.- Y si consigues que te preñe, no cuentes conmigo para nada.

\- Shinobu, no lo dices en serio…

\- No quiero saber nada de él.- Shinobu colgó. Su hermana estaba loca, ¿quién diablos quería tener un hijo con Miyagi? Además, Miyagi siempre había dicho que él no quería reproducirse. Risako no iba a conseguir tener un hijo con el profesor jamás.

Si antes de hablar con ella ya estaba de malhumor, después de aquella llamada estaba peor. La sola mención de Miyagi hacía que le hirviera la sangre. Habían pasado siete meses pero él continuaba cabreado y comenzaba a pensar que jamás se le pasaría.

* * *

Akihiko salió de su despacho contento con lo que había escrito aquel día. Bajó al salón y se encontró con Misaki, a quien ya se le comenzaba a notar la barriga, tumbado en el sofá comiéndose una tarrina de helado de un kilo.

\- ¿Ya estás viendo otra vez el programa ese de las drag queens?

\- Es que es muy adictivo, Usagi-san.- Le sonrió Misaki con la comisura manchada de helado. Akihiko se acercó y le lamió lentamente la boca.

\- Espero que no estés pensando en comer todo eso.- Le dijo Akihiko.

\- Me apetece.

\- Pero todo no, Misaki, es demasiado.- El escritor le quitó la tarrina de las manos y fue hasta la cocina para meterla en el congelador.

\- Usagi-san.- Le dijo Misaki desde el sofá.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Sabes qué me apetece de verdad?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Pepinillos, pero no tenemos…

\- Es una lástima, mañana cuando salgas de la universidad puedes pasar a comprar.- Dijo Akihiko mientras volvía a la sala con la intención de sentarse junto a Misaki, quien estaba acaparando todo el sofá.

\- Ya, pero me apetece ahora…

\- Pero si no hay no hay.

\- Usagi-san, ¿por qué no vas a comprar tú?

\- Pues porque ya es tarde y no me apetece salir de casa.- Akihiko apartó las piernas de Misaki y se sentó colocándolas sobre su regazo.

\- Venga, Usagi-san…

\- Te acabas de comer medio kilo de helado, Misaki.

\- ¿No lo harías por mí?- Akihiko se giró a mirarle y vio la carita que le ponía Misaki. Suspiró y se puso en pie de nuevo.

\- Vuelvo en un rato. Durante mi ausencia no comas nada más, ¿entendido?

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Usagi-san!- Le sonrió Misaki feliz.- ¡Eres el mejor!

\- Solo cinco meses más...- Murmuró el escritor mientras salía a la calle.

Regresó casi media hora después y se encontró a Misaki justo donde lo dejó.

\- Veo que no has querido moverte.

\- Sigo viendo el programa este.- Dijo el menor incorporándose un poco.- ¿Me has traído eso?

\- Sí, ten.- Akihiko le tendió el bote de pepinillos y se sentó junto a él.

\- Qué rico.- Comentó el castaño comenzando a devorarlos.- ¿Quieres, Usagi-san?

\- No, gracias.- El mayor observó como Misaki comía un par de pepinillos y dejaba el bote sobre la mesa.- ¿Ya está? ¿Me has hecho bajar para comer solo eso?

\- Es que ya no quiero más, ahora me apetece otra cosa...- Le dijo Misaki y Akihiko soltó un gruñido.

\- ¿Ahora qué? ¿A por qué me tocará salir?- El escritor se sorprendió al sentir una mano sobre su entrepierna, miró a Misaki y éste le sonrió.

\- Me apetece esto que tienes aquí.- El menor le acariciaba por encima del pantalón. Solo la forma en que le estaba mirando Misaki ya era suficiente para ponerle duro.

\- Dios, Misaki…

\- ¿Me dejas probarte, Usagi-san?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!- Exclamó Akihiko emocionado mientras se quitaba el pantalón y la ropa interior con prisa, haciendo reír a Misaki.

* * *

Misaki le dio un manotazo y Kane frunció el ceño. Volvió a intentar tocarle la barriga pero Misaki se lo impidió de nuevo.

\- Deja de tocarme, vas a acabar erosionándome.

\- Pero me gusta tocar tu barriga, Misa-chan.- Le dijo su amigo.- Entre que tú no me dejas acariciarte la tripita y que Hiroki no me deja manosearle las tetazas, me tenéis muy frustrado.

\- ¿Tiene antojos?

\- ¿Hiroki? No, pero está muy llorón.

\- Pues yo tengo muchísimos.- Dijo Misaki.- Ayer me comí dos boles de fresa con nata, medio kilo de helado de turrón y tres pepinillos. Y a parte la cena, claro.

\- Joder, Misa-chan, con lo que comes debes de cagar demonios.- Rió Kane ganándose un golpe por parte del embarazado.

\- No seas desagradable.

\- Bueno, supongo que se te acabará pasando.

\- Pero no es solo eso...- Murmuró Misaki.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tú también lloras?

\- No, yo lo que estoy es salido.- Confesó haciendo que Kane riera.- Ayer Usagi-san y yo lo hicimos dos veces y esta mañana le he despertado solo para poder hacerlo otra vez.

\- A Usami le ha tocado la lotería.

\- Y solo pienso en llegar a casa para poder…ya sabes.

\- A ver si vas a dejar al pobre seco.- Rió Kane.- ¿Hiroki también estará salido? No me ha comentado nada.

\- Pues si es así debe de echar mucho de menos a Nowaki.

\- Yo me ofrezco voluntario por el bienestar de ese bebé, seguro que Nowaki lo entenderá.

\- Sí, claro. Si Nowaki se entera del embarazo, cogerá un vuelo inmediatamente para estar con Hiroki, así que tú no harás falta para nada.

\- ¡Qué cruel!- Dijo Kane.- ¿Sabes una cosa?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada más enterarme de que Hiroki estaba embarazado se lo conté a Nowaki.

\- ¿QUÉ?- Exclamó Misaki sorprendido.- Hiroki te va a matar.

\- No sé el motivo pero seguramente.- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ambos se giraron y se encontraron con el nombrado.- ¿Disfrutando de la primavera?

\- No tenemos clase hasta dentro de una hora.

\- ¿Te sientas con nosotros en el césped?- Propuso Kane.

\- No quiero que me relacionen contigo.- Dijo Hiroki.- Bueno, ¿de qué hablabais?

\- De nada...- Murmuró Misaki con nerviosismo.

\- Mira, te lo voy a decir ya porque no tiene sentido alargarlo más.- Suspiró Kane y Misaki le miró con miedo.- Necesito que me dejes la casa esta noche.

\- ¿Disculpa? Creo que no te he oído bien.- Frunció el ceño el profesor.

\- He quedado con un chico y la cosa promete, espero acabar follando con él y me gustaría un poco de intimidad.

\- Pues os vais a un parque, como se ha hecho toda la vida. Yo de mi casa no me muevo.- Sin decir nada más, Hiroki se marchó con cierto cabreo.

\- ¿De verdad pensabas echarle de su casa?

\- Vamos a ir esté él o no, yo también necesito follar.- Respondió Kane encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

Hiroki entró en su despacho dando un portazo, aquel crío conseguía siempre sacarle de sus casillas. Resopló al ver a Akihiko sentado en su silla.

\- ¿No puedo estar solo ni un segundo?

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- Le preguntó el escritor sin mucho interés.

\- Kane es imbécil.

\- Ya.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Quiso saber Hiroki.

\- Me apetecía verte, pero ni se te ocurra hablarme de antojos, libros sobre embarazos o médicos.

\- Veo que sigue sin hacerte ilusión lo de ser padre.- Comentó el profesor.

\- Cada vez me cuesta más disimularlo, Misaki está… No sé, está muy raro.- Dijo Akihiko.- Es como si le hubiera poseído el monstruo de las galletas.

\- Se le pasará.

\- Me siento muy mal, Hiroki.- Dijo el escritor.- Misaki está tan ilusionado y yo soy incapaz de sentir nada por eso que lleva dentro.

\- Joder, Akihiko…

\- Ya lo sé, es horrible pero no lo puedo evitar.

\- A ti tampoco te han gustado nunca los niños pero tú lo llevas bien.- Dijo Akihiko.- Se te ve feliz y hasta has comenzado a comprarle cosas.

\- Puede que tú necesites más tiempo para hacerte a la idea.

\- ¿Y si nunca lo consigo? ¿Y si cuando nazca no quiero a mi hijo?- El escritor le miró angustiado.- Misaki me dejaría seguro y yo no puedo estar sin él.

\- Necesitas cambiar de actitud, ¿por qué no le compras algo al bebé?

\- Todavía no sabemos el sexo…

\- Todo es unisex, Akihiko.

\- ¿Y qué le compro?

\- Pues lo que tú quieras.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Además, seguro que Misaki se pone muy contento si ve que le has comprado algo al niño.

\- Bueno, ya le tengo bastante contento...- Dijo el escritor con una sonrisa.- Tiene las hormonas locas y solo hacemos que follar.

\- Demasiada información, Akihiko.

\- ¿A ti no te pasa?

\- No. Bueno, me apetece pero a niveles normales.- Respondió el profesor.- Al fin y al cabo llevo meses sin ver a Nowaki.

\- Hiroki.- El escritor le miró fijamente haciéndole sentir incómodo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Llevas un sujetador? Se te transparenta un poco con esa camisa blanca.

\- ¡Vete ya que tengo mucho trabajo!

\- No me estaba metiendo contigo, Hiroki.

\- ¡Me da igual! ¡Largo de aquí!

* * *

El sonido del teléfono le despertó y al ver que se trataba de Kane lo cogió corriendo, temiendo que algo le hubiera pasado a su marido.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo está Hiro-san?

\- Una consulta médica. ¿Es normal que los embarazados estén cachondos?

\- ¿Hiro-san está cachondo?- Preguntó Nowaki con tono adormilado.- Son las tres de la mañana aquí y en tres horas he quedado para hablar con Hiro-san. Necesito dormir…

\- Lo siento, Nowaki, no quería despertarte pero como me dijiste que te llamara cuando quisiera…

\- Si había una emergencia.- Suspiró Nowaki.- Bueno, dime, ¿quién está cachondo?

\- Misaki. Por lo visto Usami y él solo hacen que follar.

\- Qué suerte.

\- ¿Crees que Hiroki también lo esté?

\- No lo sé.- Respondió Nowaki.- Pero eso no es asunto tuyo, si lo está lo debe hablar conmigo.

\- Ya, pero tú no estás aquí…

\- Kane, cuando te pedí que cuidaras a Hiro-san no me refería a ese tipo de cuidados.

\- De acuerdo. Pues aclarada la duda te dejo dormir.

\- Está bien. Buenas noches.

\- Una cosa más.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Puede que hoy folle.

\- Enhorabuena.- Nowaki colgó e intentó volverse a dormir de nuevo.

* * *

Misaki se encontraba cocinando cuando dos manos se posaron en su trasero. El menor sonrió pero no dijo nada y Akihiko se inclinó para morderle el cuello.

\- ¿Tienes ganas de otra ronda?

\- Después de cenar, Usagi-san.- Respondió Misaki.- Ahora mismo me muero de hambre.

\- Está bien.- El escritor le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó un poco.

\- ¿Sabes qué?

\- Dime.

\- No pensaba contártelo pero no me lo puedo callar.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Nowaki sabe que Hiroki está embarazado.- Le dijo Misaki.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Por lo visto Kane se lo dijo y lo ha sabido durante meses.

\- Qué fuerte...- Murmuró Akihiko.

\- No se lo vayas a decir a Hiroki, ¿eh? No quiero que Kane se cabree conmigo.

\- No te preocupes.- Dijo el escritor.- Avísame cuando esté la cena, yo tengo que hacer una llamada.

\- Oye, ¿a quién vas a llamar?- Quiso saber Misaki pero Akihiko se marchó rápidamente. Fue a gritarle algo pero en ese momento sonó su móvil.- ¿Si?

\- ¡Misaki!

\- ¡Nii-chan!

\- Buenas noticias.- Le dijo su hermano.- Tengo que ir la semana que viene a Tokio por trabajo, así que te veré. ¿Verdad que es genial?

\- Sí, mucho…

\- No te veo entusiasmado, Misaki. ¿Va todo bien?

\- Sí, nii-chan. Solo que no me lo esperaba y me ha pillado por sorpresa.- Dijo el estudiante nervioso.

\- Por fin me podrás presentar a tu novio.

\- Sí, por fin.

\- ¿De verdad que va todo bien? Te noto intranquilo.

\- Sí, va todo genial, nii-chan, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Las clases van bien?

\- Sí, van muy bien.

\- ¿Con tu novio todo bien?

\- Todo genial, nii-chan.

\- Pues no sé, estás muy raro.- Comentó Takahiro.- Bueno, me consuela saber que en una semana te veré y te podré achuchar todo lo que quiera. Ya hablamos que tengo trabajo. Un beso.

\- Adiós, nii-chan.- Misaki colgó y suspiró agobiado.- Vaya sorpresa se va a llevar cuando me vea la barriga…

* * *

Hiroki se sentó abrazando un cojín para que tapara su vientre y su pecho y le dio al botón de aceptar la videollamada.

\- ¡Hiro-san!

\- Buenos días, Nowaki. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

\- Bueno…

\- Le he despertado yo.- Dijo Kane, quien se encontraba en su habitación preparándose para salir.

\- ¿Por qué?- Le preguntó Hiroki mirándole mal.- Nowaki está estudiando mucho y necesita descansar.

\- Tenía una consulta médica.

\- No importa, Hiro-san.- Sonrió Nowaki.- ¿Tú cómo has pasado el día?

\- Bien.

\- ¿Si? ¿Ya estás mejor de la espalda?

\- No, me sigue doliendo.- Respondió Hiroki con fastidio.- Y no descanso por las noches, no sé cómo colocarme.

\- Pobre Hiro-san.

\- Y encima me noto raro y…no sé, es una idiotez.

\- Hiro-san, ¿es posible que tengas ganas de sexo?- El profesor le miró muy sorprendido.- Como llevamos tanto sin vernos… ¿Te apetece que hagamos algo para desahogarnos?

\- ¿Es que solo me quieres para eso?- Preguntó Hiroki con lágrimas en los ojos.- No soy tu juguete sexual, Nowaki. Estoy aquí sufriendo por culpa de mi espalda y tú pensando en sexo…

\- No, no, Hiro-san, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? Yo te amo.- Dijo Nowaki agobiado al ver que el mayor estaba a nada de echarse a llorar. Kane se asomó y se acercó a Hiroki.

\- Ya te vale, Nowaki, ¿cómo se te ocurre decirle eso?- El estudiante comenzó a frotarle la espalda al mayor con cierto cariño.- Hiroki, no le hagas caso, todos los hombres son iguales, siempre pensando en lo mismo…

\- ¡Hiro-san!- Dijo Nowaki y Hiroki le miró frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Sabes qué haría si te tuviera delante?

\- Ya va la guarrada...- Dijo Kane.

\- ¿Qué harías?- Le preguntó el profesor sin relajar el gesto.

\- Compraría aceites para poder darte un masaje en la espalda, luego te daría otro en los pies…

\- Los tengo algo hinchados.- Comentó Hiroki más animado.

\- …te llenaría la bañera todos los días y te enjabonaría. Te llevaría el desayuno a la cama y te acompañaría hasta el trabajo llevándote tus cosas para que no vayas cargado.

\- ¿Harías todo eso?

\- Voy a seguir preparándome para esta noche.- Dijo Kane y volvió a meterse en su dormitorio.

\- Eso y más, Hiro-san.- Le dijo Nowaki haciéndole sonreír.- Te mimaría en todo…

\- Nowaki, eres tan maravilloso...- Comenzó a decir Hiroki emocionándose pero el sonido de su móvil le interrumpió.- Es Akihiko. Lo siento, será un segundo.

\- Nowaki lo sabe.- Le dijo el escritor a modo de saludo.- Kane le contó que estabas embarazado nada más os enterasteis. Lo ha sabido todo este tiempo.

\- Gracias, Akihiko.- Hiroki colgó y miró fijamente a Nowaki.- ¿Lo sabes?

\- ¿El qué, Hiro-san?

\- Que estoy embarazado.- Nowaki sonrió de lado y asintió lentamente. Hiroki suspiró.- ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho?

\- Porque era más fácil hacer como que no lo sabía. No tienes ni idea de las ganas que tengo de estar contigo.- Le dijo Nowaki.- Me cuesta mucho seguir aquí, Hiro-san.

\- Pero tienes que acabar.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Lo haré.- Asintió el menor.- Hiro-san, ahora que ya sabes que lo sé, ¿te importaría apartar el cojín? Me gustaría verte.

\- Es que…

\- ¿Qué pasa, Hiro-san?

\- Tengo bastante pecho.- Dijo avergonzado y Nowaki le sonrió.

\- Ya lo sé, por eso le sugerí a Kane que te comprara un sujetador.

\- ¿Fuiste tú?

\- Quería que fueras cómodo, Hiro-san. ¿Lo usas?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Puedes apartar el cojín, Hiro-san?- El profesor asintió y lo tiró al suelo, dejando a la vista su ya algo abultado vientre.- Estás precioso.

\- No es cierto…

\- Sí que lo es. ¿Me enseñas la barriga, por favor?- Hiroki se levantó la camisa.- Nuestro hijo está ahí, ¿no te parece mágico?

\- Bueno, ahora que se me han ido las nauseas pues un poco…

\- Acércate, quiero hablarle.

\- ¿A quién?

\- Pues al niño, Hiro-san. ¿No le hablas?

\- Pero si estoy solo de cuatro meses, ¿ya tiene orejas?- Dijo Hiroki haciendo reír a su pareja.

\- Es bueno hablarle.

\- Está bien, lo tendré en cuenta.- El profesor se acercó un poco más al portátil.

\- Hola, pequeño, soy papi.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú papi?- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Está bien, yo seré papá y tu papi.- Sonrió Nowaki.

\- No, en verdad me da igual. A ti te pega más papi.

\- Hijo, a mi me puedes llamar papi.- Dijo Nowaki sin poder ocultar la ilusión que le hacía estar viviendo aquello.

\- Y a mi papá.- Sonrió Hiroki acariciando su vientre.

\- Y a mi tío.- Dijo Kane desde la habitación.

\- A él le puedes llamar imbécil.- Dijo el profesor y Kane se volvió a asomar.

\- Muy bien, tú ve enseñándole palabras bonitas…

\- Ahora mismo estoy muy lejos pero te aseguro que pronto estaré con vosotros.- Nowaki continuó hablando con tono cariñoso.- Me muero de ganas de tenerte en mis brazos. Tu padre y tú sois lo más importante para mí, os amo.

\- Nowaki...- Dijo Hiroki sin poder evitar derramar alguna lágrima.

\- Estarás contento, ya le has hecho llorar...- Murmuró Kane.

\- Yo también te amo, Nowaki.- Le dijo el profesor.

* * *

Hiroki ya se encontraba acostado cuando Kane llegó a casa. Frunció el ceño al escuchar otra voz que no era la de su alumno. ¿De verdad se había atrevido a meter a alguien en su casa? La respuesta a su pregunta llegó muy rápido pues comenzó a escuchar gemidos y los muelles de la cama.

\- Tendrá valor...- Murmuró el profesor.

\- ¡Me encanta tu pollón!- Escuchó que exclamaba Kane.

\- Suficiente.- Hiroki se puso en pie y se vistió rápidamente mientras los ruidos se hacían cada vez más intensos. Salió de su casa y cogió un taxi que lo llevó hasta la de su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- Le preguntó Akihiko.- ¿Todo bien con Nowaki?

\- Sí, sí, todo genial. Hemos hablado del bebé y esas cosas.- Respondió Hiroki.- Necesito que me acojas esta noche, no puedo estar en mi piso.

\- ¿Al final Kane ha llevado al bombero a tu casa?- Quiso saber Misaki, quien se encontraba en el sofá comiendo galletas.

\- Sí.

\- No te preocupes, puedes quedarte en la habitación de invitados.- Le dijo el escritor.

Llevaba poco tiempo dormido cuando unos sonidos le despertaron y Hiroki supo al instante de qué se trataba. Aquello había sido huir del fuego para caer en las brasas.

\- ¡Sí, Usagi-san! ¡Ahí, ahí!

\- Qué poca consideración con sus invitados...- Murmuró el profesor.- Dios, cuánto echo de menos a Nowaki.

* * *

Miyagi embarcó bastante nervioso. Había sido todo muy rápido. Por la mañana había comprado un billete de avión para irse a Australia aquella misma tarde. Estaba enamorado de Shinobu y se negaba a pasar más meses sufriendo. Había decidido que iría a buscarle y que le recuperaría, aunque eso significara tener que mudarse a ese país, no pensaba rendirse.


	25. Chapter 25

Aquella noche habían decidido hacer una cena en casa del escritor y, para sorpresa de todos, Akihiko había accedido. Misaki se sentía feliz porque andaba preocupado por la visita de su hermano y sabía que cocinar y tener invitados en casa le distraería.

Satoru, puntual como siempre, fue el primero en llegar. Akihiko le abrió y le dijo que Misaki se encontraba todavía en la cocina. Misaki sonrió al ver a su amigo entrar cargado de unos pastelillos.

\- Madre mía, Misaki, ya se te nota.- Comentó Satoru haciendo sonreír todavía más a su amigo, quien se acarició inconscientemente la barriga.

\- Sí, un poquito, pero todavía tiene que crecer más.- Los amigos se dieron un abrazo.- ¿Cómo has estado? Ya casi no te vemos.

\- Ya lo sé y lo siento, pero ando muy liado con la universidad.-Dijo Satoru.- Además, Kane está insoportable últimamente.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho?

\- No me deja en paz con el tema de la modelo, no lo supera.- Respondió con cierto fastidio.- Es como un crío.

\- Ha empezado a salir con un chico, un bombero. ¿No te lo ha contado?

\- No.- Frunció el ceño Satoru.- Qué raro, con lo que le gusta fardar. ¿Es feo?

\- Para nada, es un chico muy guapo y está cachas. A ver, que no es mi tipo pero que está muy bien.- Dijo Misaki.

\- Pues no lo entiendo, ¿por qué no me ha dicho nada? ¿Está enfadado porque casi no nos vemos?

\- No, no es eso...- Murmuró Misaki.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Yo no te he dicho nada, ¿vale?- Dijo el embarazado y Satoru asintió.- Todo lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de tonto. Es un chico muy simple, muy cortito.

\- ¡Sí!- Exclamó Satoru sonriendo.- ¡Ha llegado mi momento!

\- No te pases con él.- Le advirtió Misaki pero fue ignorado.

\- Por favor, dime que viene esta noche el bombero.

\- Iba a venir en un principio pero como tú dijiste que sí que vendrías y no quiere que lo conozcas...

\- Voy a enviarle un mensaje diciéndole que os dejo plantados y a ver si viene el bombero.- Dijo Satoru sacando el móvil del bolsillo.

\- A estas horas ya no vendría. De hecho, Hiroki y Kane deben de estar al caer.

\- Necesito conocer a ese bombero.

\- Pues no te lo va a presentar.

\- A ti te cuenta cuándo queda con él, ¿no?

\- A mí no me metas.- Dijo Misaki y sonó el timbre.

\- ¡Yo abro!- Exclamó Satoru y fue corriendo a abrir, seguido por Misaki.

\- Hombre, el desaparecido.- Dijo Kane a modo de saludo.

\- Buenas noches, Satoru.

\- Buenas noches, Kamijou-san.

\- Puedes llamarle Hiroki.- Dijo Kane y el profesor le miró mal.

\- Eso no te corresponde a ti decirlo. Satoru, puedes llamarme Hiroki.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Pasad, en nada está la cena.- Dijo Misaki.- Voy a llamar a Usagi-san, creo que había subido a darse un baño.

\- No, se había ido a fumar a la terraza.- Le dijo Satoru y Misaki frunció el ceño.

\- Este hombre...

\- ¿Qué tal te va?- Le preguntó Kane a Satoru una vez que Misaki se marchó.

\- No muy bien.

\- ¿Llorando aún por la modelo?

\- No, no es eso.- Negó Satoru y los tres se sentaron en el sofá.- Es que yo creía que llevaba una vida ejemplar y llegas tú y me lo desmontas todo. Jamás conseguiré estar a tu altura.

\- ¿Qué dices? Si no ha hecho nada ejemplar en su vida.- Comentó Hiroki.

\- ¿Y cuando te formateé el ordenador? Mira lo bien que te funciona ahora.- Le dijo Kane al profesor.

\- Me han contado la labor social que estás haciendo.- Dijo Satoru y Kane le miró extrañado.- Es digna de admiración.

\- ¿Qué labor social?- Quiso saber Kane.

\- Follarte a un tonto.- Dijo Satoru riendo. Kane cogió el cojín del sofá y comenzó a darle con él en la cabeza.

\- ¡No hables así de mi novio cuando ni siquiera lo conoces!

\- Yo sí que le conozco y afirmo que no tiene muchas luces el chaval. Eso sí, es muy agradable.- Comentó Hiroki mientras Misaki y Akihiko entraban en la sala.

\- ¡Será tonto pero tiene un rabo que parece un brazo!

\- ¡Kane!- Exclamó Misaki escandalizado.

\- Qué bruto eres.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Ya te gustaría a ti tenerla como la tiene él.- Le dijo Kane a Satoru.

\- ¿Tiene buena manguera el bombero?- Dijo Satoru haciendo que el escritor soltara una carcajada.

\- Como un caballo.- Respondió Kane cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?- Dijo Misaki.

\- Exacto, nadie quiere hablar del pene de tu novio.- Asintió Hiroki.

\- Entonces su miembro compensa su estupidez, ¿no?

\- No es tan tonto...

\- El otro día dijo que no creía en los dinosaurios.- Comentó el profesor.

\- Vaya genio te has buscado.- Rió Akihiko.

\- ¿Os creéis mejor que él? Es una persona maravillosa que...

-...que la tiene enorme.- Le interrumpió Satoru.- Venga, está claro que estás con él porque está muy bueno y porque te hará de todo en la cama.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que está muy bueno si no lo conoces?- Quiso saber Kane.

\- Me lo ha dicho Misaki.- Respondió Satoru. Akihiko se giró a mirar a su pareja con gesto serio, cosa que hizo que Misaki se pusiera nervioso.

\- No, no, no, yo no he dicho eso.- Negó rápidamente el embarazado.- Yo he dicho que está muy bien pero que no es mi tipo. Vamos, que a mí personalmente no me va pero que reconozco que tiene cierto atractivo pero un atractivo dentro de lo normal, sin pasarse, porque a mí me gustan pues...ya sabéis, a mí me va más un perfil más...menos unga unga...

\- Vamos, que mi novio es del montón y unga unga.

\- No, Kane, no quería decir eso, es que no me he explicado bien.- Dijo Misaki todavía nervioso, bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes.- Es un chico atractivo, eso no se puede negar, pero es un tipo de atractivo que...bueno, que tiene su público pero que a mí no me gusta. A mi me gustan pues...- Misaki hizo un gesto con el brazo señalando al escritor, quien sonrió satisfecho por la respuesta.- Pero que el rollo que tiene tu novio pues que está muy bien, a mí los chulos de playa no me van pero reconozco que...

\- Del montón, unga unga y chulo de playa.- Murmuró Kane haciendo reír a Satoru. Misaki negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

\- No, tampoco quería decir eso...

\- Da igual, Misa-chan.- Suspiró Kane.- Sí, mi novio es todo físico. Yo le llamo todo sexo y nada seso.

\- Maravilloso.- Murmuró Hiroki.

\- Pero me lo paso muy bien con él. ¿Que espero que estemos juntos para toda la vida? Por supuesto que no. ¿Que solo estoy con él por lo bien que folla? Pues sí, así es.- Dijo Kane.

\- Me gustaría conocerle.- Dijo Satoru.

\- Tú no me presentaste a la modelo, así que te jodes.

Cuando acabaron de cenar todos se marcharon a sus casas y Misaki se quedó recogiendo bajo la atenta mirada del escritor.

\- Me alegra verte más animado.- Comentó Akihiko.- Te ha sentado bien que vengan tus amigos.

\- Sí, me he distraído un poco.- Asintió Misaki.- Pero sigo estando nervioso. Solo quedan dos días para que venga nii-chan.

\- Todo irá bien.- Le dijo Akihiko acercándose a él.- Yo estaré contigo.

\- ¿Y si se enfada?

\- No se va a enfadar. Se lo tomará bien, ya verás.- El escritor le acarició suavemente la mejilla.- Tu hermano te adora y lo va a entender.

\- Eso espero.- Suspiró Misaki y se acarició el vientre.- Ojalá se lo tome bien.

\- Seguro que sí. Le encantará tenerme de cuñado.- Sonrió Akihiko.

\- Y tener un sobrinito o sobrinita.- Dijo Misaki también sonriendo y el escritor no comentó nada, simplemente le dio un suave beso en la frente.

* * *

Nowaki no se lo podía creer, por fin era médico. Había sido muy duro, casi no había dormido en meses y había estado bajo mucho estrés, pero por fin se había graduado y ya podía volver a Japón con su marido y el niño que venía en camino. Se sentía tan feliz que no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas al entrar en el avión. Le parecía todo un sueño.

Iba a darle una sorpresa a Hiroki por lo que no le había dicho nada, los únicos que los sabían eran su padre y Kane. El estudiante iría a por él al aeropuerto y le dejaría su llave del apartamento de Hiroki para poder darle la sorpresa. Se moría de ganas por llegar, se sentía inmensamente feliz. En unas horas estaría junto a Hiro-san.

* * *

Le atendió una mujer y le explicó que al ser sábado todos los estudiantes habían salido, pero que estaba segura de que Shinobu se encontraría en la playa haciendo surf. Miyagi le dio las gracias y siguió las indicaciones que le había dado.

Al llegar a la playa, se encontró con una multitud de adolescentes con tablas de surf pero divisó rápidamente a Shinobu. El menor estaba sentado sobre la arena, charlando con dos chicos. Miyagi se dirigió hacia él pero paró en seco cuando vio que un rubio muy alto se sentaba justo detrás del menor y que Shinobu apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del otro. A Miyagi le hubiera sentado mejor una paliza que presenciar aquello, pero la cosa fue a peor pues Shinobu se giró para besar a aquel australiano.

Miyagi, con el corazón completamente roto, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Había sido un idiota y un iluso. Tenía la esperanza de hacer las paces con Shinobu, no esperaba encontrarse con aquella escena. Antes creía que la única amenaza que tenía era Kane y tampoco le preocupaba mucho, pues estaba convencido de que no era nada serio. Pero él no podía competir con aquel rubio. No tenía nada que hacer contra ese australiano. En aquel momento supo que había perdido a Shinobu para siempre.

Shinobu sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir y abrió los ojos sorprendido. Un hombre se alejaba de ellos y a Shinobu le asustó el gran parecido que tenía con Miyagi. Aquella espalda, aquel corte de pelo... Era imposible. Miyagi jamás iría a otro continente por él. No, Miyagi nunca le había querido y jamás iría a buscarle.

Una voz dentro de él le dijo que corriera para alcanzar a aquel extraño y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero decidió ignorar aquella voz. Aquel hombre no era Miyagi.

* * *

No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, el asunto de su hermano le tenía muy preocupado. Para bien o para mal, todo acabaría aquel día. Salió de la cocina y se encontró con Akihiko leyendo el periódico en el sofá y aquello le mosqueó. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? ¿Es que aquel hombre era de hierro? Misaki resopló llamando la atención del escritor.

\- Te veo de mal humor.

\- ¿Y de quién es la culpa?- Le dijo Misaki y Akihiko dudó.

\- ¿De tu hermano?

\- ¿Por qué demonios no estás nervioso? ¿Es que acaso esto no te importa? ¿Cómo puedes estar ahí tan tranquilo leyendo?

\- Misaki, ven aquí.- Akihiko se dio unas palmaditas en el regazo. Misaki hizo una mueca pero obedeció y se sentó sobre su novio.- Estoy tranquilo porque te amo y sé que todo va a salir bien.

\- Ya, pero si no se lo toma bien...- Comenzó a decir Misaki pero se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Akihiko le dio un corto beso en los labios y le sonrió de lado.

\- Y estoy tranquilo porque tu hermano ya lo sabe.- Misaki se separó ligeramente para mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- El día en que te llamó, yo le llamé y le conté todo. Le dije que llevamos más de un año juntos y que estás embarazado.- Dijo Akihiko.- Se sorprendió un poco y le mosqueó el que estuvieras embarazado siendo tan joven pero lo acabó aceptando.

\- Me estás vacilando, ¿verdad?

\- No.

\- ¡Llevo una puta semana de los nervios, sufriendo por la reacción de nii-chan y resulta que lo ha sabido todo este tiempo!- Exclamó Misaki cabreado y levantándose rápidamente.- ¡Eres un imbécil!

\- Se lo conté porque no quería que reaccionara mal contigo...- Murmuró Akihiko.- Me sacrifiqué y me tragué la bronca por ti. Ahora verás a tu hermano de buenas y podréis pasar un rato agradable. De nada.

\- ¡Te mataría pero no quiero dejar a nuestro hijo huérfano!- Le gritó Misaki.- Yo aquí sufriendo para nada...

\- Misaki, no te he dicho nada para no cabrearte.- Le dijo el escritor.- Por si querías ser tú quien se lo dijera. Por eso le pedí a Takahiro que te siguiera el rollo cuando se lo cuentes.

\- ¿Qué sentido tiene contarle algo que ya sabe?- El timbre sonó y Misaki fue a abrir la puerta. Takahiro le miró la barriga a su hermano y fingió cara de sorpresa.

\- ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Mi hermanito embarazado?- Dijo con un tono de asombro muy forzado.- Maldigo a tu novio, cuya edad debe de ser la misma a la tuya, por haberte hecho esto...

\- Nii-chan, Usagi-san me ha dicho que habló contigo.- Takahiro sonrió y abrazó a su hermano.

\- No te imaginas las ganas que tenía de verte con la barriguita. Estás tan adorable...

\- Gracias, nii-chan. Me alegra que te lo hayas tomado bien.- Dijo Misaki.

\- Fue una sorpresa pero sé que estás feliz y eso es lo único que importa.- Dijo Takahiro y volvió a abrazar a Misaki.- ¡No me puedo creer que mi hermanito vaya a tener un bebé!

\- A mí a veces también me cuesta creerlo...- Murmuró Akihiko.

\- ¡Cuñado!- Exclamó Takahiro.- No te había visto.

\- ¿Qué tal el viaje?- Preguntó el escritor por educación.

\- Muy pesado. Por cierto, en el avión venía tu amigo.- Comentó Takahiro.

\- ¿Qué amigo?- Preguntó Misaki.

\- El que se casó estas navidades en Las Vegas.

\- ¿Nowaki?- El embarazado miró a su hermano muy sorprendido.

\- Sí, me ha dicho que va a darle una sorpresa a su marido.

\- Me apuesto lo que quieras a que Hiroki se echa a sus brazos llorando nada más verle.- Dijo el escritor.

* * *

Hiroki se encontraba fregando los platos cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Le sorprendió que Kane llegara tan pronto a casa pero no le dio importancia. Escuchó pasos acercarse hacia él, que estaba de espaldas. Sintió dos manos posarse en su cintura, que le hicieron reaccionar muy rápido. Se giró y le dio un puñetazo a Kane por propasarse.

\- ¡Hiro-san!- Exclamó Nowaki agarrándose la nariz con las manos. Hiroki se quedó pasmado mirando como su marido hacia muecas de dolor.

\- Nowaki...- Hiroki reaccionó y se acercó hacia él.- Dios, lo siento tanto... Creía que eras ese cabrito de Kane.

\- ¿Le sueles pegar?

\- No, esta ha sido la primera vez.- Respondió Hiroki. Nowaki consiguió incorporarse y se quedó mirando al mayor.- De verdad que lo siento.

\- Está bien, casi no duele, Hiro-san.- Dijo Nowaki y extendió los brazos. Hiroki se abalanzó sobre él y se dejó abrazar. Hiroki se puso de puntillas para besarle y el médico, sin poder aguantar más las ganas, llevó sus manos al vientre de su pareja, acariciándolo suavemente. Se separaron por la falta de aire y Nowaki le sonrió.- Tenía muchas ganas de veros.

\- Te sangra la nariz.- Dijo Hiroki y cogió papel de cocina.- Ten.

\- Gracias.

\- Siento mucho el puñetazo.

\- No pasa nada, Hiro-san.

\- ¡No me puedo creer que estés aquí!- Dijo el profesor con lágrimas en los ojos.- Te he echado tanto de menos...

\- Y yo a ti, amor.- Nowaki le dio un suave beso y después se arrodilló, quedando a la altura de la barriga. Le subió la camiseta un poco y besó su vientre.- Hola peque, papi ya está con vosotros.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar?- Le preguntó Hiroki. Quería que la respuesta fuera afirmativa pero sabía que lo primero eran los estudios de Nowaki.

\- Sí, Hiro-san, ya soy médico.

\- ¿Qué? Pero...

\- Cuando me enteré de que estabas embarazado pedí que me adelantaran las convocatorias. Ha sido horrible pero lo he conseguido.- Dijo Nowaki también con lágrimas en los ojos y levantándose.- Ya nunca más me voy a separar de vosotros, Hiro-san.

\- Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.- Le dijo Hiroki volviendo a abrazarle. Nowaki correspondió el abrazo y le besó de nuevo.

\- Te amo, Hiro-san.

\- Y yo a ti.

* * *

Shinobu entró en el internado junto a sus compañeros y la recepcionista le tendió un sobre.

\- Un hombre te ha dejado esto.- El rubio frunció el ceño pero lo cogió. Subió a su dormitorio y cuando Oliver se metió en la ducha, abrió el sobre. Se sorprendió al ver la letra de Miyagi.

_Querido Shinobu-chin:_

_He ido a verte con la esperanza de que todo vuelva a ser como antes pero he comprendido que eso es algo imposible. He visto que te has buscado a alguien y la verdad es que no te culpo. Tenías razón, soy un cobarde. He hecho las cosas mal, muy mal, y te he perdido. Has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado y por culpa de mi estupidez lo he echado todo a perder. Me duele estar sin ti pero lo que más me duele es saber que te he hecho daño. Espero que seas muy feliz con el surfero._

_Te quiere,_

_Miyagi_.

Shinobu frunció el ceño y con mucha rabia arrugó la carta y la tiró a la basura. Aquel viejo no tenía ningún derecho a hacerle sentir mal y si creía que iba a volver con él por pena estaba muy equivocado.


	26. Chapter 26

Las cosas habían mejorado para Hiroki pero no todo era bueno. Por fin se había librado de Kane. Después de la llegada de Nowaki, el estudiante había sido sensato por una vez en su vida y se había marchado con sus padres para darle a la pareja algo de intimidad. Hiroki estaba encantado con la calma que se respiraba en su casa, aunque Kane solía presentarse un par de veces por semana para cenar con ellos.

En aquel momento había una cosa que preocupaba al profesor y era que le habían asignado un nuevo médico y aquel médico en cuestión era su marido.

Nada más volver de EEUU, Nowaki había comenzado a trabajar en un hospital y había solicitado llevar los casos de Hiroki y de Misaki. Por desgracia para Hiroki, sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas y aprobaron la solicitud de Nowaki. No era que no confiara en su marido, pero Hiroki sabía que se iba a sentir más seguro con un médico con experiencia y no con uno que acababa de graduarse. Nowaki estaba muy ilusionado con aquello, por lo que Hiroki no exteriorizaba sus preocupaciones.

\- ¿Por qué coño no se está quieto?- Murmuró Hiroki quitándose las sábanas de encima de manera brusca. Nowaki abrió los ojos y le miró con una sonrisa cansada.- Y encima tengo que dormir de lado porque claramente es hijo tuyo y va a ser un gigante.

\- Puedes colocarte un ratito bocarriba.

\- ¿Para que tu enorme hijo me destroce la espalda? No, gracias.- Le dijo Hiroki y Nowaki suspiró.

\- Hiro-san, sabes que si pudiera hacer algo para hacerte sentir mejor lo haría.

\- Me conformo con que deje de moverse, ya no me importa dormir de lado.

\- ¿Quieres que te dé un masaje, Hiro-san?

\- Eso no hará que se esté quieto.

\- Pero puede que te relaje un poco.

\- No, me apetece salir. Vayamos a dar un paseo.- Dijo Hiroki levantándose lentamente de la cama. Nowaki le miró sorprendido.

\- Hiro-san, son casi las tres de la mañana...

\- Voy a salir contigo o sin ti, tú decides.

\- Ya me levanto.

Caminaron durante un cuarto de hora cogidos del brazo, hasta que Hiroki comenzó a quejarse de lo cansado que estaba y volvieron a casa.

Nada más llegar, Hiroki se metió en la cama y se quedó profundamente dormido, al contrario que Nowaki, quien se había desvelado y ya no era capaz de dormirse. Eran más de las cuatro de la mañana cuando recibió un mensaje de Akihiko.

_Me ha tocado salir a por salsa barbacoa. A Misaki le apetece echarla en el helado, solo pensarlo me da arcadas. Yo no sé si lleva un mocoso o un gremlin._

Nowaki respondió el mensaje y volvió a dejar el móvil sobre la mesita de noche. Dos minutos después le volvió a sonar.

_Al menos habéis salido los dos, a mí siempre me toca salir solo. Y todavía quedan cuatro meses más..._

El médico escribió un par de líneas y le dio a enviar. La respuesta le llegó de inmediato pero no pudo terminar de leerla pues escuchó la voz de Hiroki.

\- Muy bonito, hablando mal a nuestras espaldas.

\- ¡Eso jamás, Hiro-san!

\- Pues es lo que parece.- El profesor le miró con cara de pocos amigos y Nowaki tragó saliva.

\- ¡De verdad que no es eso!- Dijo el menor.- Ya sabes que yo te amo, lo eres todo para mí.

\- De Akihiko me lo esperaba porque no quiere ser padre, pero de ti...

\- Hiro-san, me hace muy feliz cumplir tus caprichos y...

\- ¿Me estás llamando caprichoso, niñato?

\- ¡No, no, no! ¡Me refería a tus antojos!

\- ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LO DURO QUE ES ESTO!- Hiroki se echó a llorar de repente y Nowaki le abrazó.- ¡Y todo es culpa tuya y de tu pene!

\- Ya lo sé, Hiro-san, yo soy el culpable de esto.

\- ¡Odio estar enorme y saber que aún me pondré más grande!

\- No estás enorme...

\- ¡Sí que lo estoy!- Le gritó Hiroki deshaciendo el abrazo.- Misaki está adorable a más no poder y yo estoy desproporcionado...

\- Eso no es cierto, estás precioso.

\- ¡Estoy para que me exhiban en un circo!- Escucharon unos golpes en la pared que venían de la vivienda de al lado.

\- ¡A dormir que no son horas!

\- ¡CÁLLATE, VIEJA, QUE ESTOY EN MI CASA!

\- Hiro-san, eso no ha estado bien...

\- Yo no le digo nada de su puto periquito y del ruido que hace.

\- ¿Qué dijimos de las palabrotas?

\- Nowaki, el niño no va a salir diciendo "puto".- Dijo Hiroki mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

\- Pero no son agradables.

\- Lo que no es agradable es hablar mal de tu marido embarazado. Esto es motivo de divorcio, Nowaki.

\- Hiro-san, no digas eso ni en broma.

\- Pues no hables mal de mí.

\- No lo he hecho, Hiro-san, simplemente estoy cansado y me he quejado un poco.- Le dijo Nowaki.- Además, me ha encantado salir a pasear contigo...

\- Eso no es lo que le has puesto a Bakahiko...

\- Akihiko está harto del embarazo y sé que se siente fatal por ello, es por eso que de vez en cuando me quejo un poco para que no se sienta tan mal.

\- Pobre Misaki, espero que jamás se entere.- Comentó Hiroki y Nowaki asintió.- De todas formas, no creas que me he tragado esa mierda de que lo dices por Akihiko pero estoy cansado y no me apetece seguir hablando contigo.

\- Está bien, Hiro-san.- Hiroki le dio la espalda y se volvió a dormir rápidamente.

* * *

Shinobu estaba muy nervioso. Tenían una semana blanca, por lo que eran libres de no quedarse en el internado y Oliver le había invitado a pasar la semana en su casa y, de paso, conocer a su familia. Era la primera vez que Shinobu se encontraba en ese tipo de situación y no sabía muy bien qué hacer o decir. Había hablado con su hermana y esta le había recomendado llevarles un detalle a sus suegros. Después de mucho pensarlo, finalmente Shinobu le había comprado una cartera al padre de Oliver y un pañuelo a la madre.

Su suegra, Grace, le había agradecido el detalle con una sonrisa, mientras que su suegro, Sam, le había dado un abrazo demasiado largo para el gusto de Shinobu. Se sintió más relajado al comprobar que sus suegros eran personas muy agradables pero la tranquilidad no le duró mucho, pues se tensó completamente cuando un niño pequeño corrió hacia él para darle un abrazo.

\- Él es el pequeño Ryan, es muy cariñoso.- Dijo Sam sonriendo. A Shinobu no le gustaban nada los niños pero no dijo nada por no quedar mal delante de sus suegros.

\- Eres diferente.- Dijo el niño mirándole fascinado.

\- No te lo tomes a mal.- Le dijo Grace con una risa nerviosa.- Es la primera vez que ve a alguien japonés.

\- No pasa nada.- Dijo Shinobu y se dirigió al niño forzando una sonrisa.- Para mí los diferentes sois vosotros.

\- Me gusta que seas así.- Murmuró Ryan.

\- Bueno, gracias.

\- Voy a enseñarle a Shinobu su dormitorio.- Dijo Oliver y ambos subieron las escaleras. Entraron en una habitación llena de peluches y pósteres de cantantes que Shinobu no conocía.- Era de mi hermana.

\- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías hermanos? No esperaba encontrarme a un crío...

\- Ya, lo siento. Es complicado.- Le dijo su novio algo incómodo.- Mi hermana se fue de casa hace casi seis años y no la hemos vuelto a ver.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Shinobu le miró muy sorprendido.

\- Ryan es hijo solo de mi padre. Hace unos años le confesó a mi madre que había tenido una aventura y que su amante estaba embarazada. Mi madre le perdonó y decidió criar a Ryan como a un hijo más.- Explicó Oliver.- Mi hermana se enfadó con mi padre por tener una amante y con mi madre por haberle perdonado.

\- Vaya, lo siento mucho.

\- Bueno, ya es cosa del pasado.- Dijo Oliver encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Mi familia te va a parecer aburridísima.- Bromeó Shinobu.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿No tenéis trapos sucios?- Shinobu se quedó pensativo un momento y finalmente negó. Ya le contaría en otra ocasión lo de Miyagi.

\- Será mejor que bajemos, no tardará en estar la cena.

* * *

Misaki miró el reloj por decimocuarta vez aquella tarde y Satoru le miró de reojo pero no dijo nada. Cogió otro par de zapatos y se dirigió a la dependienta, quien no tardó en ir a buscar la talla que le había pedido.

\- Te prometo que estos son los últimos que me pruebo.- Le dijo Satoru.

\- Eso has dicho hace media hora.

\- Esta vez de verdad.

Satoru se probó los zapatos y, para suerte de Misaki, aquellos le gustaron. Después de pagar, ambos salieron de la zapatería.

\- Te invito a merendar por haberme acompañado.- Le dijo Satoru y Misaki aceptó encantado pues le apetecía comer algo dulce. Subieron a la planta de arriba del centro comercial y, justo antes de entrar en la cafetería, Satoru paró en seco.- Hoy es mi día de suerte.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó Misaki sin entender a qué venía la sonrisa de su amigo. Siguió la mirada de Satoru y se sorprendió al ver a Kane con el bombero.- Ay, dios...

\- ¡Kane!- Exclamó Satoru llamando la atención de su amigo. El nombrado puso mala cara al verles pero intentó disimular.

\- Hola, chicos.- Saludó Kane acercándose a ellos junto con su novio.- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

\- Tenía que comprarme unos zapatos para una boda que tengo el mes que viene.- Respondió Satoru.- ¿Y vosotros? ¿De cita romántica?

\- No, hemos ido a recoger una camisa.

\- ¿No nos vas a presentar?- Le dijo Satoru y Kane le miró con odio.

\- Sora, él es Sato-chan, un grano en el culo.

\- Un placer.- Sonrió el bombero.

\- A Misa-chan ya le has visto alguna vez.

\- ¿Qué tal, Sora?

\- Bien. ¿Cómo vas con el embarazo?

\- Muy bien.

\- El otro día leí en una web que hay madres que saben qué piensa el bebé mientras está en la barriga. ¿Tú has sentido algo?- Misaki y Satoru se miraron entre ellos y Kane cerró los ojos con fuerza.

\- De momento no, pero estaré atento.

\- También leí que algunas personas recuerdan el momento de su nacimiento y que...- Comenzó a decir Sora pero Kane le interrumpió.

\- Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos.

\- ¿Por qué no venís a merendar con nosotros?- Propuso Satoru sin poder parar de sonreír.

\- Imposible, tenemos cosas que hacer.- Respondió Kane tirando del brazo de su novio para irse de allí lo antes posible.

\- No, no tenemos nada...- Dijo Sora pensativo y Kane le dio un tirón brusco.

\- ¡Hasta pronto, parejita!- Se despidió Satoru observando como su amigo se alejaba rápidamente de ellos y sin soltar a su novio.- Ha sido maravilloso.

\- No seas malo.- Dijo Misaki.

\- Pero si tú también te has reído.

\- No me he reído.- Dijo el embarazado.

\- Venga, que lo has disimulado fatal.- Dijo Satoru.- Espero que duren mucho.

\- Lo dudo. Cuando encuentre a otro le dejará, estoy seguro de ello.

\- Pobre Sora, siendo utilizado por ese desalmado.- Comentó Satoru sin borrar la sonrisa.- En fin, vayamos a comer algo.

* * *

Shinobu había dormido bastante bien para ser una cama ajena. Se levantó y se dio una ducha rápida para luego bajar a desayunar. Nada más poner un pie en la cocina, Ryan fue a darle los buenos días con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Hoy vas a jugar conmigo?- Le preguntó el pequeño y Shinobu pensó alguna excusa rápida.

\- No le agobies.- Dijo su suegro.- Seguro que Shinobu quiere pasar tiempo con Oliver y no contigo.

\- Pero podemos jugar los tres...- Murmuró el niño poniendo cara triste. Shinobu suspiró.

\- Sí, jugaremos los tres pero más tarde.- El niño sonrió ilusionado.- ¿Oliver todavía no ha bajado?

\- Sí, ha salido con su madre a hacer la compra. ¿Café?

\- Sí, por favor.- Su suegro le acarició la espalda mientras le servía. Shinobu se sintió incómodo pero no dijo nada, al fin y al cabo era otra cultura y seguro que aquello era normal.

\- ¿Has dormido bien?

\- Sí.

\- Si necesitas cualquier cosa...

\- No se preocupe, está todo bien.- Dijo Shinobu y el hombre sonrió.

\- Me alegra que así sea.- Sam le acarició suavemente la mejilla y a Shinobu le costó mucho controlarse para no darle un manotazo. El hombre se apartó al escuchar la puerta de la entrada abrirse.- Ya han vuelto de la compra.

\- Buenos días, Shinobu.- Le sonrió Oliver entrando cargado de bolsas.

\- Buenos días. Sí que has madrugado hoy.

\- La costumbre.- Dijo Oliver y se dirigió a su padre.- Mamá te está esperando en el coche para ir a por el colchón nuevo.

\- Cierto. Vamos, Ryan.

\- Yo me quiero quedar con Shinobu.- Dijo el niño.

\- Lástima, mamá ha dicho que te comprará chuches si vas.- Le dijo Oliver y el niño abrió la boca sorprendido.- ¿A qué esperas?- Después de oír eso, el niño salió corriendo.

\- Yo también me voy. Hasta luego.- Sam salió dejando a la pareja en la cocina.

\- Siento que mi hermano sea tan pesado, sé que no te gustan los niños.

\- Está bien, así me voy acostumbrando para cuando Misaki tenga al mocoso.- Dijo Shinobu.- Pero...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tu padre es...demasiado cariñoso, ¿no?- Oliver le miró sin comprender.- Nada, déjalo.

\- No sé a qué te refieres.

\- No importa, Oliver, son tonterías.- Dijo Shinobu y su novio asintió no muy convencido.

* * *

La sala de espera estaba prácticamente vacía. Misaki estaba muy emocionado porque le iban a decir el sexo del bebé, Hiroki también lo estaba pero sabía disimularlo mejor. Akihiko se encontraba sentado en medio de los dos, con la vista fija a un póster que mostraba las partes del aparato reproductor femenino.

\- Yo ya he estado pensando nombres tanto para niño como para niña pero Usagi-san y yo tenemos que hablarlo con clama.- Dijo Misaki.- ¿Verdad, Usagi-san?

\- Vaya sistema más complejo...- Murmuró el escritor y se dirigió a su amigo.- Hiroki, ¿alguna vez has visto una vagina en vivo y en directo?

\- No he tenido el placer.

\- ¡Usagi-san, no me estás escuchando!

\- ¿Eh? Lo siento, Misaki, ando nervioso por todo el asunto de niño o niña.- Dijo Akihiko rápidamente.- Es que si es niña quiero estar preparado, por eso estaba estudiando todo eso del útero y esas cosas que...

\- Akihiko, cállate.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Estabas distraído y punto. Misaki me estaba contando que ya tiene algún nombre pensado.

\- ¿De verdad?- Fingió interés el escritor y Misaki asintió sonriendo.

\- Sí, si es niña me gusta Natsu y si es niño...- Comenzó a decir Misaki pero salió Nowaki de la consulta y les hizo pasar.

\- ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?- Preguntó el doctor y Hiroki señaló a Misaki, quien sonrió ilusionado.

\- Qué nervios.- Dijo el estudiante tumbándose en la cama. Akihiko se quedó estático al lado de Hiroki, quien le dio un codazo.

\- Ve y dale la mano, so burro.- Le susurró el profesor y Akihiko obedeció.

\- Vamos a ver.- Murmuró Nowaki mirando la pantalla.- Parece que está todo perfecto, Misaki.

\- ¿Y se sabe qué es?- Preguntó el menor haciendo sonreír al doctor.

\- Sí, es un niño.

\- ¡Vamos a tener un niño, Usagi-san!- Dijo Misaki feliz y Akihiko no pudo morderse la lengua.

\- No entiendo por qué estás tan contento, de haber sido niña también habrías tenido esa reacción. ¿Por qué te alegras si en verdad te daba igual niño o niña?- Quiso saber el escritor. Misaki le miró sorprendido y Hiroki cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez.

\- ¿Tú no estás contento, Usagi-san?- Preguntó Misaki con el ceño fruncido.- Yo estoy contento porque por fin sé qué voy a tener.

\- Sí, claro, a mí me pasa igual...

\- A veces me da la sensación de que no quieres ser padre.- Le dijo Misaki y Akihiko negó rápidamente.- Y si es así prefiero que me lo digas y yo me marcharé con...

\- ¿Pero qué tontería es esa?- Le dijo Akihiko acariciándole la mano suavemente.- Te prometo que me muero de ganas de conocer al niño.

\- ¿De verdad, Usagi-san?

\- Claro.

\- Venga, que es mi turno.- Dijo Hiroki. El profesor se colocó en la camilla y esperó nervioso a que Nowaki le dijera algo.- ¿Me vas a decir qué es o no?

\- Me temo que no, Hiro-san.- Dijo Nowaki sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.- No me deja verlo.

\- ¿Cómo que no te deja verlo?

\- Que me está enseñando el culo, Hiro-san.

\- Hiroki, ha salido a ti.- Bromeó Akihiko pero el nombrado lo ignoró.

\- Bueno, pues haz que se mueva.- Le dijo Hiroki a Nowaki.

\- No puedo hacer nada.

\- ¡Todas las noches moviéndose y ahora no se mueve! ¡Será cabrón!

\- O cabrona.- Dijo el escritor.

\- No hables así de nuestro hijo, Hiro-san.

\- O hija.

\- Bueno, pues mañana vuelvo y me lo dices.- Dijo Hiroki y Nowaki hizo una mueca.

\- Hasta la semana que viene no tengo hueco, Hiro-san.

\- Pues me vas a hacer hueco para mañana.- Le dijo Hiroki con gesto serio.

\- No puedo hacer eso, no puedo darte un trato de preferencia.

\- ¡Soy tu marido y estoy gestando a tu hijo así que me vas a atender mañana o hoy duermes en la calle!

\- Está bien.- Suspiró Nowaki mientras le limpiaba la barriga a Hiroki.- Ven mañana a mediodía, te atenderé en la hora de la comida.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿Habéis pensado algún nombre para el niño?- Preguntó Nowaki.

\- Bueno, no sé si Usagi-san tiene alguna idea pero yo sí que tengo uno en mente.- Dijo Misaki sonriendo y acariciándose la barriga.

\- ¿Cómo te gustaría que se llamara, Misaki?- Le preguntó el escritor.

\- He pensado que estaría bien que se llamara Naoki, como mi padre. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Tienes alguno pensado, Usagi-san?

\- Me parece perfecto, amor.- Dijo Akihiko haciendo sonreír a su pareja.- Yo había pensado llamarle Hiroki pero Naoki es mucho mejor.

\- No sé si sentirme halagado por haber sido considerado como posible nombre o ofenderme por no haber sido elegido...- Murmuró el profesor.

* * *

A Shinobu no le gustaba su suegro, le parecía un tipo raro que no paraba de acercarse a él y, curiosamente, siempre lo hacía cuando Oliver y Grace no estaban cerca. Pero aquel día fue demasiado para Shinobu.

Su suegro se había sentado a su lado durante la cena, lo cual no había gustado nada al menor. En un momento dado, Sam colocó su mano en el muslo de Shinobu, quien se quedó petrificado esperando a que el mayor la retirara pero no fue así, más bien al contrario, fue dirigiendo su mano poco a poco hacia la entrepierna del estudiante. Shinobu apretó las piernas con fuerza, pero aquello no detuvo a su suegro y, sin pensarlo dos veces, el menor le dio un guantazo en la mejilla que hizo que todos los presentes callaran.

Sam apartó la mano disimuladamente y Shinobu miró a su alrededor. Oliver y Grace le miraban si dar crédito y Ryan se encontraba asustado. Shinobu enrojeció al instante y, sin decir nada, se levantó de la mesa y subió a su dormitorio a por sus cosas.

Se encontraba haciendo la maleta cuando Oliver entró cabreado. Se quedó de brazos cruzados mirando cómo recogía sus cosas. Shinobu decidió ignorarle, en aquel momento lo único que quería era salir lo antes posible de aquella casa.

\- ¿Qué coño ha sido eso? ¿Ves normal lo que has hecho?- Finalmente habló Oliver y lo hizo con tono serio.

\- ¿No os ha contado por qué le he pegado?- Dijo Shinobu con cierto enfado.

\- Dice que te debes de sentir sobrecogido por la situación y que...

\- Tu padre me ha metido mano. Desde que he llegado no ha parado de toquetearme y...

\- ¿Qué dices? Eso es imposible.- Negó Oliver y Shinobu cerró la maleta de golpe.

\- ¿No me crees?

\- Creo que ha debido de haber algún malentendido...

\- ¡Tu padre iba a tocarme la polla!

\- No grites, por favor.- Le pidió Oliver haciendo un gesto con las manos para que bajara el volumen.- Es que me cuesta creerlo, lo siento. Mi padre jamás haría algo así.

\- Igual que jamás le pondría los cuernos a tu madre, ¿no?- Dijo Shinobu y Oliver le miró dolido.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto.

\- Sí, sí que tiene que ver porque es algo que solo haría alguien despreciable.

\- Cometió un error y mi madre le ha perdonado.- Dijo Oliver.

\- ¿Un error? ¿Cuántas veces habrá cometido ese error? No te puedes fiar de alguien que le es infiel a su pareja. Y que tu madre le perdonara... Me parece patético, sinceramente. La única persona con dos dedos de frente es tu hermana.

\- Vete.- Dijo Oliver.- Te has pasado.

\- Tu padre se ha pasado.

\- Márchate. Ya lo hablaremos cuando estemos más calmados.

\- ¿Para qué? Vas a seguir sin creerme.- Shinobu salió de la casa sin un rumbo fijo. No podía volver al internado pues ya era demasiado tarde y nadie le abriría la puerta. Comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a un parque, donde se sentó en los columpios, dejando su maleta a un lado.

_«Esto con Miyagi jamás me habría pasado. Para empezar su padre está muerto, ¿no? Espera, creo que me lo presentó en la boda. Sí, sí, está vivo pero no tienen casi relación», _pensó Shinobu comenzando a balancearse en el columpio. _«Miyagi es un imbécil pero él sí que me habría creído. ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora el imbécil?». _El estudiante metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó un papel arrugado. Era la carta que Miyagi le había dejado hacía un mes y que pensó en tirar a la basura pero que finalmente no pudo. La leyó rápidamente y suspiró. _«Seguro que está ya dormido, los ancianos suelen ir a dormir pronto. ¿Mi hermana le seguirá acosando? Probablemente». _Shinobu volvió a doblar la carta y se la metió en el bolsillo. _«Me ha dolido que Oliver no se haya puesto de mi parte, ya sé que es su padre pero esperaba que lo hiciera. En cierta manera me ha recordado a lo que me hizo Miyagi. Confiaba en él y... ¿Por qué sigo pensando en ese idiota? Estoy enamorado de Oliver, no de MIyagi. ¿Se puede amar a dos personas a la vez?»_, pensó Shinobu poniéndose en pie. _«¿Qué más da? Ninguno de los dos merece mi amor, prefiero morir solo. Será mejor que busque un hotel para pasar la noche»._

* * *

\- Vaya tensión.- Comentó Kane y Hiroki le miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- No entiendo por qué has tenido que venir, ¿no tienes clase?- Le preguntó el profesor mientras Nowaki le aplicaba el gel en el vientre.

\- No iba a perderme este momento por nada.

\- Vamos allá.- Murmuró Nowaki sonriendo.- Hoy sí que está en buena posición.

\- ¿Tiene pene?- Preguntó Kane.

\- Sí, sí que tiene.- Asintió el médico.- Es un niño.

\- ¿Seguro? A ver si va a ser un clítoris demasiado desarrollado.- Comentó Kane.- Saldríamos en el guinness.

\- ¡Deja de estropear el momento, imbécil!- Le gritó Hiroki y luego se dirigió a Nowaki.- ¿Entonces un niño?

\- Sí, Hiro-san, vamos a tener un niño.- Sonrió Nowaki y le dio un beso a su marido.- Tendremos que ir pensando nombres.

\- A mi me gusta Kane.

\- Ni hablar.- Dijo Hiroki.- Yo he pensado en Nagisa.

\- Nagisa se corre deprisa.- Dijo Kane y Hiroki le miró muy mal pero decidió ignorarle.

\- O Hinata también me gusta.- Dijo el profesor.

\- Hinata, más puta que una gata.

\- ¡Kane, te voy a dar una hostia!- Le gritó Hiroki.- ¡Deja de joder los nombres de una puta vez!

\- ¡Hiro-san, esa boca!- Exclamó Nowaki.- El niño lo oye todo.

\- Vaya ejemplo le estás dando a tu hijo, Hiroki.

\- A mí me gusta Haruki.- Dijo el médico al ver que su marido iba a volver a gritarle al estudiante.

\- Haruki.- Murmuró Hiroki. Kane fue a decir algo pero una mirada de Nowaki le advirtió de que no lo hiciera.- Haruki es bonito.

\- No vais a considerar Kane, ¿verdad?- Dijo el menor.

\- Por supuesto que no. Se va a llamar Haruki, ya está decidido.- Negó Hiroki.- Inténtalo con Misaki.

\- Ya lo he hecho en varias ocasiones pero dice que no.

\- Chico listo.- Dijo el profesor.

\- Voy a llamar a mi padre para contarle que su nieto se va a llamar Haruki.- Dijo Nowaki y salió de la consulta. Hiroki se limpió la barriga bajo la atenta mirada de Kane.

\- Vaya barrigón tienes, Haru-chan va a ser enorme.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de crearme complejos?

\- ¿Podrás expulsarlo si es muy grande?- Preguntó Kane.- Yo digo que te van a tener que abrir para sacarlo.

\- Es algo en lo que prefiero no pensar. Además, las clases de preparación para el parto me van muy bien.

\- Sí, a Misaki y a ti se os ve muy preparados...

\- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer con tu vida que molestarme?

\- No.


	27. Chapter 27

Apagó el despertador y se desperezó. Salió de la cama con paso lento e ignorando a Oliver, quien lo miraba en silencio. Shinobu se metió en el baño y comenzó a desnudarse con la intención de darse una ducha. El menor ya estaba completamente desnudo cuando Oliver abrió la puerta y entró en el baño, quedándose de pie justo enfrente de Shinobu.

\- ¿Qué coño haces? ¿No ves que estoy yo, imbécil?- Le dijo Shinobu con tono cabreado.

\- Al menos he conseguido que me dirijas la palabra.- Oliver dio un paso hacia el menor, haciendo que este retrocediera.- Tenemos que hablar, no podemos seguir así. Ya han pasado casi dos semanas y tu ley del silencio me está matando.

\- ¿Ya me crees?- Preguntó Shinobu. El australiano le miró en silencio durante unos segundos y finalmente habló.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que te metió mano? Pudo haber sido un malentendido.

\- ¡Tu padre intentó tocarme!

\- Está bien, está bien.- Dijo Oliver rápidamente.- Te creo.

\- ¿De verdad?- Insistió Shinobu, pues no se fiaba.

\- Sí. Creía que mi padre había cambiado, pero veo que sigue siendo el mismo. Tenías razón, mi madre jamás debió haberle perdonado.

\- Hablé desde el enfado...

\- Pero tenías razón. Estoy pensando en contarle a mi madre lo que te hizo, no quiero que sigas siendo el malo. Todos creen que eres una persona agresiva y no puedo permitir que piensen eso de ti.- Le dijo Oliver acariciándole la mejilla suavemente.- Te amo, Shinobu.

\- Te he echado mucho de menos.- Shinobu se acercó a él y le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja lentamente. Oliver le acarició la espalda y le besó, haciendo que el menor se agarrara fuertemente a su cuello.- No te imaginas lo mucho que te he extrañado. Fóllame.

\- Mi príncipe, tan pervertido como siempre.- Sonrió Oliver.

\- De príncipe nada, yo soy un rey.- Dijo Shinobu para luego besarle de forma apasionada. Oliver lo agarró de los glúteos, alzándolo y lo llevó hasta la ducha sin romper aquel beso. Una vez dentro, el mayor abrió el grifo haciendo que ambos se empaparan.- Tu pijama...

\- No importa.- Dijo el más alto. Bajó a Shinobu y se desnudó rápidamente, para luego arrodillarse delante del menor.

\- ¿Lo ves como soy un rey? Te postras ante mí.- Oliver no respondió, simplemente sonrió y atrapó la erección de Shinobu con su boca, con la intención de darle el máximo placer posible. El menor comenzó a gemir sin ningún tipo de pudor.- Joder, qué bien la chupas...- El australiano se apartó antes de que Shinobu se corriera y, sin darle tiempo para protestar, Oliver le dio la vuelta colocándole cara a la pared, haciendo que el agua le mojara todavía más.

\- Me encanta tu culo.- Le susurró el mayor y le dio una palmada a su nalga derecha. Shinobu se inclinó levemente con la intención de rozar la erección de su novio con su trasero. Aquel gesto puso todavía más cachondo a Oliver, quien le penetró sin ningún tipo de preparación.

\- ¡Aaaaah! ¡Joder, qué cabrón eres!- Se quejó Shinobu al sentir aquel dolor.

\- Lo siento, me he dejado llevar, ya la saco.- Se disculpó el mayor, sintiéndose mal por haber sido tan desconsiderado con su pareja.

\- No, no, no la saques.- Le dijo Shinobu comenzando a mover las caderas.- Así, así...mucho mejor...

Oliver embistió al menor mientras dejaba marcas por su cuello y espalda. Shinobu gemía apoyándose en los fríos azulejos del baño, que hacían contraste con el calor del momento. Poco tiempo después se corrieron, primero Shinobu y después Oliver. Ambos se quedaron allí de pie recobrando el aliento. Oliver cogió el gel y enjabonó delicadamente el cuerpo de su novio, quien todavía no se había movido. Después de aclarar el jabón, Oliver depositó un suave beso en la espalda del menor.

\- Me alegra que hayamos arreglado lo nuestro, lo estaba pasando muy mal sin ti. Venga, que vamos a llegar tarde a clase.- Shinobu asintió y Oliver salió de la ducha. El menor no hizo movimiento, seguía mirando los azulejos de aquel baño mientras se lamentaba por haberse corrido pensando en Miyagi.

* * *

Hiroki iba a estrangular a alguien y ese alguien no era otro que Kane. Todo aquello era culpa de Nowaki, quien había tenido la osadía de insinuar que estaba gordo. ¿Cómo no iba a estar gordo? Estaba de seis meses. Hiroki sabía que el médico estaba preocupado por él y por el niño, pero eso no quitaba que le había ofendido. Decirle a él que estaba gordo...

\- "Hiro-san, te veo rellenito de más. Tendrás que hacer ejercicio".- Murmuró Hiroki imitando la voz de Nowaki. Kane le miró intentando disimular su sonrisa.- Vaya imbécil...

\- Deberías estar agradecido, gracias a tus kilos de más podemos pasar todas las tardes juntos.- Le dijo Kane.

\- Mi sueño hecho realidad.- Dijo Hiroki con el ceño fruncido.- No entiendo por qué tienes que venir a caminar conmigo.

\- Para hacerte compañía. Además, Nowaki quiere asegurarse de que caminas una hora diaria.

\- Nowaki se está ganando el dormir en el sofá de por vida.

\- Encima, pobre Nowaki. Con lo atento que es contigo...

\- Kane, ¿de verdad estoy tan gordo?- Le preguntó Hiroki mirándose la barriga.

\- No irás a echarte a llorar, ¿verdad?- Le dijo Kane.- No me montes un numerito en la calle que me da vergüenza.

-¡Pero si tú no sabes lo que es la vergüenza!

\- Sí que lo sé, ahora me estás gritando y la gente nos mira, eso me da vergüenza.- Dijo Kane y se dirigió a una mujer mayor que les estaba mirando.- Sí, señora, me maltrata psicológicamente pero ya estoy acostumbrado.

\- ¡Tú sí que me maltratas!- Le gritó el profesor mientras aquella mujer se alejaba de ellos rápidamente.- Bueno, ¿tú me ves gordo?

\- Yo te veo embarazado.

\- ¿Pero tan gordo como para tener que salir a caminar con escolta?

\- Nowaki dice que es importante controlar tu peso.- Dijo Kane.

\- ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Un gorrino de matanza?

\- Pero no te pongas a la defensiva, que no estás gordo, estás de buen año.

\- ¡Eres un...- Comenzó a decir Hiroki pero calló de golpe y se agachó rápidamente, escondiéndose detrás de un arbusto.

\- ¿Qué te pasa ahora? Si te escondes de mí, intenta hacerlo cuando yo no te vea.

\- No es de ti, imbécil. ¿Ves esa mujer que viene por allá? La del collar de perlas.- Dijo Hiroki. Kane se giró a mirarla sin ningún tipo de discreción.- Disimula un poco, cenutrio.

\- Vaya hembra, seguro que está forrada. Tiene pinta de ser la típica que se folla al jardinero sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras su marido está de viaje de negocios.

\- Es mi madre.

\- Eso sí, se ve que tiene mucha elegancia y clase. Vaya porte y qué saber estar.

\- Calla, no hace falta que pelotees tanto.

\- ¿Y por qué te escondes de tu madre?- Le preguntó Kane.

\- Puede que se me haya olvidado comentarle que me he casado y que estoy embarazado.

\- Claro, normal, son pequeños detalles sin importancia.- Asintió Kane.- ¿Por qué no se lo dices ahora?

\- ¿Tú estás loco?

\- No.

\- Le daría un infarto.

\- Pues mejor hazlo cuando Nowaki esté presente, os vendrá bien tener un médico a mano.- La madre de Hiroki pasó por su lado y cuando se alejó, Kane ayudó al profesor a incorporarse.- A tu edad y escondiéndote de tu madre...

\- ¿Algún problema?

\- No, yo no digo nada.

\- No callas, que no es lo mismo.- Dijo Hiroki y continuaron caminando.- Ya sé que tengo que contárselo pero no sé muy bien cómo.

\- Envíale una presentación en powerpoint. Puedes poner fotos de la boda y de las ecografías.- Propuso Kane.- Pero hazlo cuando vuelvas de las Maldivas, así podrás meter fotos de la luna de miel.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de decir tonterías? Esto es serio.

\- ¡Tengo una idea! Os podéis grabar follando para hacerlo más interesante. Yo me ofrezco a grabaros, quedará mejor con diferentes planos.

\- ¿Qué coño te pasa con mi vida sexual?

\- Que me gusta imaginaros haciéndolo.

\- ¡Pues no te imagines nada, so cochino! ¿Que no tienes al bombero?

\- Voy a dejarle.

\- Pobre muchacho.- Comentó Hiroki.

\- Me lo paso bien con él pero es muy tonto. Además, aunque folla bien no consigue igualarte.

\- ¡CÁLLATE, INCONSCIENTE!

\- ¿Qué más da? Nadie me ha oído.

\- ¡Yo sí! ¡Te dije que no volvieras a sacar el tema!

\- Está bien, tampoco hace falta que te pongas así... Vaya carácter tienes.

\- No me alteres y no me enfadaré.

\- Es que te alteras por nada, Nowaki es un santo por aguantarte.

\- ¡Yo sí que soy un santo por aguantar tus gilipolleces!

\- Me voy a chivar a Nowaki de que has dicho muchas palabrotas durante el paseo.- Dijo Kane y se inclinó un poco para quedar a la altura de su barriga.- Haru-chan, ¿verdad que ya sabes hablar cual camionero?

\- No te acerques a mi niño, que eres una mala influencia.- Dijo Hiroki llevándose las manos al abdomen y alejándose un poco de su alumno.

\- ¿Cómo no voy a acercarme a mi ahijado?

\- ¡Que no vas a ser el padrino, cansino!

Hiroki llegó a su casa muy cansado. Se dejó caer en el sofá y Kane fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua para el embarazado. Pocos minutos después, Nowaki entró en la vivienda tan sonriente como siempre.

\- ¿Cómo están mis amores?- Preguntó Nowaki acercándose a besar al profesor.

\- Bien, no me puedo quejar.- Dijo Kane y Hiroki le miró muy mal.

\- Se refiere a Haruki y a mí.- Le dijo el profesor.

\- ¿Qué tal vuestro paseo? ¿Habéis caminado mucho?- Quiso saber Nowaki.

\- Me canso muy rápido, Nowaki.

\- Ya lo sé, tienes que ir poco a poco pero es importante que te muevas.

\- Nowaki, yo ya no puedo más con esta situación.- Dijo Kane llamando la atención de los dos.- Hiroki me trata muy mal, yo intento ayudarle pero él se muestra siempre hostil.

\- Hiro-san, tienes que ser amable, Kane nos está ayudando mucho y se ha portado muy bien contigo.

\- ¡Pero no le hagas caso!- Exclamó Hiroki.- ¡Solo lo ha dicho para molestarme!

\- Me insulta y dice palabras mal sonantes delante de Haru-chan.

\- ¡Es que siempre estoy delante del niño! ¡Es lo que tiene llevarlo dentro!

\- Hiro-san, tranquilo, no te alteres.- Le dijo Nowaki con voz calmada.- Me prometiste que no dirías palabras feas...

\- El lenguaje es precioso, no existen palabras feas.- Dijo Hiroki cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Qué me dices de "almorrana"? Es bastante fea.- Comentó Kane.

\- Además, si no me hubieras puesto de escolta a este ser...

\- ¿Lo ves, Nowaki? Otro ataque hacia mi persona.

\- Venga, haced las paces.- Dijo el médico y Hiroki lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

\- Sí, Hiroki, pídeme perdón y dame un besito.

\- ¡Una hostia te voy a dar!

\- ¡Hiro-san!- Exclamó Nowaki mirándole con cierto reproche. Hiroki suspiró y le indicó a Kane que se acercara. El estudiante miró con miedo a su profesor pero obedeció. El mayor extendió los brazos sin moverse del sofá y Kane se agachó para corresponder el abrazo.- Así me gusta, que volváis a ser amigos.

\- Como le vuelvas a hablar mal de mí a Nowaki, te arranco los huevos y te los pongo de pendientes.- Le susurró Hiroki de forma que solo lo pudo escuchar Kane.

\- Bueno, yo mejor me marcho.- Dijo Kane separándose.- Hasta mañana.

\- Adiós, Kane. Gracias por cuidar de Hiro-san.- Le sonrió Nowaki.

* * *

Pasó la página que había estado fingiendo leer y se movió un poco para acomodarse en el sofá. Se acarició el vientre sin apartar la vista de aquel manga e ignoró la mirada del escritor. Akihiko suspiró y caminó hacia su pareja.

\- No te acerques a mí.

\- Misaki...

\- Conoces las normas.- Le dijo el menor tajante. El escritor gruñó frustrado y se metió en el baño. Misaki rió suavemente al escucharle hacer gárgaras. Un par de minutos más tarde, Akihiko salió del aseo y volvió a intentar llegar hasta donde estaba Misaki.- No, Usagi-san, tienes que esperar.

\- Me he enjuagado la boca.

\- Las toxinas siguen ahí.

\- He usado flúor.- Dijo el mayor y Misaki frunció el ceño.

\- No haber fumado.

\- Podrías ser un poco más comprensivo, ¿no crees?- Le dijo Akihiko y el menor cerró el manga de golpe.

\- No, no puedo. Ahora mismo la salud de nuestro hijo es lo primero y si digo que no puedes fumar es que no puedes fumar. Fin de la discusión.

\- Pero no puedo dejarlo...

\- ¿No puedes dejarlo? Pues entonces fuma.- Dijo Misaki.- Pero hazlo fuera de casa y luego no te acerques a mí en tres horas, es lo que acordamos.

\- Pero tres horas sin fumar...- Comenzó a decir Akihiko pero calló al ver la mirada de su novio.

\- ¿Es que no te importa convertir a tu hijo en un fumador pasivo?- El escritor suspiró derrotado y desvió la mirada.

\- Claro que me importa.

\- Pues esfuérzate un poco más.- Dijo Misaki y le sonrió dulcemente.- Venga, Usagi-san, hazlo por Nao-chan.

\- Está bien.- Asintió Akihiko sin poder resistirse a la mirada que le estaba dedicando su pareja. Lo haría por Misaki, no por el niño.- No volveré a fumar más en casa e intentaré poco a poco quitarme el vicio.

\- ¿Me lo prometes?

\- Te lo prometo.

\- ¡No te imaginas lo feliz que me haces!- Exclamó Misaki tirando del brazo a Akihiko para que se agachara y poder abrazarle.- Jamás pensé que te oiría decir que vas a dejar de fumar, sí que debes de querer a Nao-chan.- El escritor no contestó, simplemente le dio un suave beso en la comisura de los labios. Aquel momento fue interrumpido por el sonido del móvil del mayor.

\- Es Kane.- Murmuró Akihiko mirando la pantalla y luego respondió.- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- _Quiero acoplarme al viaje a las Maldivas._

\- No puede ser, nos vamos la semana que viene.- Dijo el escritor.- Ya lo tenemos todo organizado y, además, es un viaje de parejas.

\- _Sora también vendrá._

\- ¿El bombero? Se rumoreaba que ibas a romper con él.

\- _Sí, pero lo haré después del viaje, no quiero ir de sujetavelas. _

\- No creo que sea buena idea que vengas. Me caes bien pero estar diez días en una playa contigo...

\- _Piensa en la cara que se le va a quedar a Hiroki cuando me vea en el aeropuerto._\- Le dijo Kane y Akihiko sonrió.

\- Está bien, me has convencido. Mañana llamaré a la agencia de viajes para que os incluyan a ti y al genio que tienes por novio.

\- _¡Ya verás que bien nos lo vamos a pasar!_\- Exclamó Kane.- _¿Sabes si allá hay playas nudistas?_

_\- _Adiós, Kane.- El escritor colgó y Misaki le miró esperando a que dijera algo.- La pareja del año se apunta al viaje.

\- ¡Genial!- Dijo Misaki alegre.- Siempre me rio mucho con Kane.

\- Sí, pero quiero toda tu atención puesta en mí.- Akihiko se acercó a él y le robó un beso, haciendo sonreír al menor.

\- Te prometo que la tendrás y más ahora que ya no vas a fumar tanto.

* * *

Nowaki se metió en la cama junto a su marido y le dio un beso en la mejilla creyendo que el mayor ya estaba dormido. El médico cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir de golpe cuando sintió algo gélido tocarle.

\- Mira que fríos tengo los pies.- Dijo Hiroki en voz baja y Nowaki rió.

\- Todas las noches igual, Hiro-san. ¿Qué tal vas hoy?

\- Bien, el niño se está quieto.- Respondió el profesor.

\- Hiro-san.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Kane me ha llamado.

\- Qué pesado es, no nos deja tranquilos.- Se quejó Hiroki. Nowaki pasó un brazo por la cintura del mayor y se acercó a él de forma que sus cuerpos quedaron pegados.

\- Me ha contado que te has escondido de tu madre.

\- ¿Ese chaval no es capaz de callarse nada?- Dijo Hiroki con cierto mosqueo.

\- Nunca te he preguntado por tus padres, he supuesto que no estáis muy unidos pero no sé, creía que les habías contado lo nuestro.

\- No vayas por ahí, Nowaki, no pienses cosas raras. No es por ti, es por ellos.- El profesor suspiró y dio la vuelta quedando cara a cara con Nowaki.- Son unos rancios, no lo entenderían. No te imaginas la suerte que tienes, tu padre es maravilloso y se ha tomado genial lo nuestro desde el primer día y, además, está que se le cae la baba con lo de ser abuelo. Pero mis padres...ellos no se alegrarían de tener un nieto, al menos no de esta forma.

\- Igual te sorprenden pero si no se lo cuentas...

\- Nowaki, no paran de insistirme en que me case.

\- Bueno, pues diles que ya lo has hecho.

\- A mi madre le dará un infarto cuando se entere de que estoy casado con un hombre y que encima estoy embarazado. Mirará mi barriga y no verá a su nieto, verá que su hijo se ha acostado con un hombre.

\- ¿Y qué hay de malo en eso, Hiro-san?

\- No sé si es que no lo entiendes o no quieres entenderlo. Mis padres no son como el tuyo, tu padre es abierto y comprensivo y los míos...los míos deberían estar pintando búfalos en su cueva.

\- Hiro-san...

\- Soy consciente de que tarde o temprano se van a enterar pero, sinceramente, me gustaría no llevarme ningún disgusto durante el embarazo.- Dijo Hiroki.- Ya iré a visitarlos después de dar a luz.

\- ¿Y van a estar tanto tiempo sin verte?

\- Les he dicho que estoy en Canadá.

\- ¿Qué?- Exclamó Nowaki sorprendido.

\- Para que no vengan a visitarme por sorpresa. Tenía que inventarme algo para justificar que no voy a ir a mi casa en meses.

\- No está bien que mientas así a tus padres...

\- Nowaki, déjame en paz.- Le dijo Hiroki cabreado.- Para una noche que el niño me deja dormir, no vengas a joderme tú.

\- Yo solo digo que a mí no me gustaría que mi hijo me mintiera de esa forma.

\- Por suerte nuestro hijo no va a tener unos padres como los que tengo yo.- Dijo Hiroki.- Buenas noches.

\- Hiro-san, no te enfades, solo estoy preocupado por ti.

\- Pues no lo estés.

\- Hiro-san...

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora?- Preguntó Hiroki con el ceño fruncido.

\- Te amo.- Hiroki relajó el gesto y acarició la mejilla de su pareja.

\- Y yo a ti.- Se unieron en un beso que interrumpió el mayor.- Me está dando patadas.

\- ¿Hemos despertado a Haru-chan?- Sonrió Nowaki llevando su mano al vientre de Hiroki.- Vaya, sí que está activo.

\- ¿Lo notas?

\- Sí.- Asintió el médico. Hiroki cogió la mano del menor y la movió un poco hacia un lado.- Vale, aquí se nota mucho más.

\- Creía que hoy me dejaría tranquilo...- Se lamentó Hiroki y Nowaki le dio un corto beso.

\- Ya que no vas a dormir, podríamos...

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Hiroki. Nowaki bajó su mano desde el vientre del mayor hasta la entrepierna.- Pervertido...

\- Sé que te encanta.- Dijo Nowaki comenzando a masturbar a su marido. Hiroki gemía cuando escucharon la puerta principal abrirse. Se miraron extrañados pero sabían perfectamente quién era, pues solo había una persona que tuviera copia de la llave.

\- ¡He discutido con mis padres, hoy dormiré aquí!- Escucharon la voz de Kane y como este se metía en la que había sido su habitación durante meses. Nowaki sacó su mano del pantalón de su marido.

\- ¡NO ENTRES COMO SI ESTA FUERA TU PUTA CASA!- Gritó Hiroki y Nowaki gruñó frustrado, pues sabía que aquella noche la cosa no iría a más.

\- ¡ESA BOCA, HIROKI!- Exclamó Kane desde la otra habitación.

\- ¡A CALLAR QUE NO SON HORAS!- Escucharon gritar a la vecina y Kane y Hiroki hablaron a la vez.

\- ¡CÓMPRATE UNA VIDA, VIEJA!

\- ¡TU PERIQUITO MOLESTA MÁS, LOCA!

\- ¡VOY A LLAMAR A LA POLICÍA!- Al oír eso Hiroki se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo.

\- Hiro-san, no vayas...- Le pidió Nowaki con tono cansado pero este fue ignorado. Hiroki salió de la habitación encontrándose con Kane, quien iba con el pantalón del pijama y sin camiseta.

\- ¿Has oído eso? La vieja quiere llamar a la poli.- Dijo el estudiante.

\- Voy a ir a hablar seriamente con ella.- Dijo Hiroki decidido.- ¿No tienes camisas? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿El lobo de crepúsculo?

\- Agradece que me haya puesto los pantalones.

\- Ahora vengo.- Dijo Hiroki dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

\- Voy contigo que yo impongo mucho.- Dijo Kane.

\- Tú no impones.

\- Más que tú.

\- Perdona pero yo tengo a mis estudiantes acojonados.

\- Yo soy estudiante tuyo y no te tengo miedo.- Dijo Kane.

\- Porque tú eres un inconsciente.

\- ¿Queréis dejarlo estar? Ya es tarde.- Dijo Nowaki asomándose desde la puerta.- Venga, Hiro-san, vuelve a la cama.

\- Tengo que ir a hablar con la vecina.

\- Hiro-san, deja a la pobre mujer.

\- Está bien...

\- Hiroki, ¿vas a dejar que la vieja te amenace con llamar a la poli?- Dijo Kane y Nowaki le miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Kane, tú también a la cama.- Dijo el médico y el estudiante corrió hacia la habitación de la pareja.

\- ¿Dónde coño vas?- Le preguntó Hiroki.

\- Nowaki se me ha insinuado.- Dijo Kane tirándose sobre la cama de matrimonio.- Hiroki, si quieres puedes quedarte a mirar.

\- ¡Se refería a que te fueras a tu puta cama!

\- Hiro-san, no alces la voz...- Le pidió Nowaki.- Kane, ya es tarde y Hiro-san necesita descansar.

\- ¿No hay sexo entonces?- Preguntó Kane poniéndose en pie.

\- Iba a haber hasta que has llegado tú.- Respondió el médico con sinceridad y Hiroki le dio un codazo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estabais haciéndolo?- Preguntó Kane sonriendo.- Por mí no os cortéis...

\- Kane, lárgate ya.- Le dijo Hiroki con tono serio y el estudiante obedeció.

Misaki se encontraba haciendo compras de última hora, pues se le había olvidado comprar un par de cosas para el viaje. Estaba tan metido en su mundo que no se percató de que alguien le observaba hasta que esta persona le dio unos suaves golpes en el hombro. Misaki quiso que la tierra se lo tragara al ver quién era.

\- Vaya, no sabía lo de tu embarazo. Enhorabuena.- Le sonrió Miyagi y el menor no fue capaz de devolverle la sonrisa. Había bastante tensión en el ambiente.- Bueno, ¿qué tal tus estudios?

\- Bien.

\- Me alegro.- Dijo el profesor y se formó un silencio incómodo.- ¿Te ocurre algo? Es que siempre has sido tan agradable y...

\- Y tú siempre habías sido buena gente hasta que le rompiste el corazón a mi amigo.- Le dijo Misaki dejando al otro muy sorprendido.- No esperes que sea amable contigo después de eso.

\- Fue un error, Misaki, yo en verdad...

\- No me interesa lo que tengas que decir. Hiciste mucho daño a Shinobu, quien por tu culpa se tuvo que mudar a un país en el que no conocía a nadie, así que...

\- Tampoco es que le haya costado mucho esfuerzo conocer a otro.- Le interrumpió Miyagi con cierta amargura.- ¿Sabes qué? Da igual, lamento haberte molestado.

* * *

Misaki se sintió un poco mal al ver al mayor tan decaído, igual había sido demasiado duro con él. No, se lo merecía. Cada vez que pensaba en cómo llegó Shinobu aquel día a su casa... Había visto llorar a su amigo muchas veces pero jamás de aquella forma. Miyagi le había hecho mucho daño a Shinobu y Misaki tenía claro que jamás le perdonaría por aquello.

Misaki llegó a casa cansado y dejó las bolsas de la compra sobre la encimera. El escritor se acercó a él y le dio un beso a modo de saludo. El mayor se preparó un té mientras observaba como Misaki guardaba la compra.

\- ¿Sabes a quién he visto?

\- A Kane.

\- No, a Miyagi.- Dijo Misaki y Akihiko le miró con algo más de interés.- Creo que he sido un poco borde con él.

\- Me cuesta imaginarte siendo borde.

\- Nadie se mete con mis amigos.- Dijo Misaki.

\- ¿Y si en verdad sí que quería a Shinobu?- Preguntó Akihiko y Misaki negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo dudo. Además, Shinobu ahora está con Oliver y ha salido ganando claramente con el cambio.

\- Pero si ni siquiera conoces al australiano.

\- Shinobu me ha hablado mucho de él.- Dijo Misaki y se quedó pensativo.- Ahora que lo pienso, hace semanas que no hablo con Shinobu.

\- Estará liado con las clases, ya se está acabando el curso.

\- Sí, supongo.

\- De todas formas, en menos de un mes ya estará aquí, ¿no?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Le vas a contar que has visto a Miyagi?- Quiso saber Akihiko.

\- Claro que no.

\- Yo sí que se lo diría.- Dijo el escritor y salió con su té hacia su estudio.

\- ¿Y cómo se ha enterado Miyagi de lo de Oliver?- Murmuró Misaki pensativo.- ¿Se lo habrá dicho la hermana de Shinobu?

\- ¿Qué dices, cariño?- Le preguntó Akihiko desde la puerta de su estudio.

\- Nada, estaba hablando solo.

\- Pues sí que empiezas pronto.

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**¿Qué tal? Espero que os vaya todo muy bien. En fin, os voy a soltar un poco de turra, lo siento.**

**No sé si habrá alguien que lea mis otros fics pero en uno de ellos he puesto que voy a dejar de publicar en esta página. ¿Por qué? Pues porque soy realista y en esta página no hay comentarios y tampoco visitas, así que seguir subiendo capítulos aquí es una tontería. No obstante, voy a seguir subiendo capítulos del internado a esta web porque de vez en cuando sí que hay gente que comenta y no sabéis cuánto os agradezco que me deis vuestra opinión, siempre me alegra mucho ver que hay comentarios. Sé que nunca los respondo en esta web pero porque no me gusta que la respuesta se envíe por mensaje privado, es como muy invasivo, por decirlo de alguna manera, a mí me gustaría que mis respuestas fueran públicas para todo el mundo. **

**Bueno, dicho esto, solo añadir que si hay alguien interesado en seguir las otras historias me puede buscar en amor-yaoi o wattpad. **

**A ver, que acabo de leer lo que he escrito y puede que haya sonado un poco borde y no es mi intención, de verdad que soy una persona agradable, es más, si en algún momento queréis contactar conmigo hacedlo sin problemas. Quien no quiera comentar porque le da pereza o vergüenza o lo que sea, pues que no lo haga, no pasa nada, yo no quiero que nadie se sienta incómodo o obligado a hacer algo, pero también hay que entender que si un autor sube una historia y esa historia no recibe ningún comentario, va a ser cancelada porque se entiende que no es buena y no interesa. A veces pasa y ya está, se cancela y se empieza otra, no pasa nada. Pero bueno, que ahora no voy a cancelar ninguna, simplemente voy a dejar de subir las demás historias a esta página.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo.**

**¡Un abrazo!**


	28. Chapter 28

Misaki entró en el estudio del escritor, quien levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo y le sonrió.

\- ¿Ya se han ido tus amigos? ¿Vienes a hacerme compañía?- Preguntó Akihiko, dándose unas palmaditas en las piernas para indicarle al estudiante que se sentara. Misaki obedeció sin dudarlo y se colocó sobre el escritor, quien le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

\- No se han ido pero han empezado a discutir y me estaban hartando.- Explicó Misaki apoyándose en el pecho del mayor.

\- ¿Quieres que baje a poner orden?

\- No, ellos son felices así.

\- Kane y Satoru son como un matrimonio rancio.- Comentó riendo.- Discuten a todas horas y no tienen sexo, al menos entre ellos.

\- Qué cosas dices, Usagi-san.- Sonrió Misaki y escucharon gritos desde el piso inferior.- Será mejor que vuelva con ellos antes de que se maten.

\- No, no te vayas.- Dijo Akihiko agarrando suavemente la cintura del menor.- Deja que se maten.

\- ¡ERES UN CELOSO!- Se escuchó la voz de Kane.

\- ¡No, lo que soy es un envidioso!- Exclamó Satoru.

\- ¿Qué les pasa?- Quiso saber el escritor.

\- Satoru se ha enterado de que Kane viene con nosotros al viaje y dice que es una traición, que él se merece venir más que el bombero. Está enfadado con Kane por no invitarle a él y Kane dice que...bueno, que con el bombero lo hará en el viaje y que con Satoru no.

\- Siempre pensando con la entrepierna...- Rió Akihiko y en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.- Adelante.

\- Señor escritor, tenemos una duda.- Dijo Kane entrando en el despacho junto con Satoru.- ¿Son lo mismo los celos que la envidia?

\- ¿Verdad que no es lo mismo?- Dijo Satoru.

\- No es lo mismo.- Negó Akihiko.

\- Sí que lo es.- Insistió Kane.- Sato-chan está celoso de Sora.

\- No, Sora me da envidia porque va a estar más de una semana tomando el sol en la playa a pensión completa mientras yo voy a estar aquí viendo la vida pasar.

\- Vamos, que estás celoso.

\- ¡Que no son celos que es envidia!

\- ¡Son sinónimos!- Exclamó Kane.

\- La idiotez y tú sí que sois sinónimos.- Le dijo Satoru y Kane le cogió el brazo derecho y comenzó a torcerlo.

\- ¡Repite eso, imbécil!- Gritó Kane.

\- ¡Me haces daño, animal!

\- Venga, chicos, no hagáis el bruto.- Dijo Misaki.

\- ¿Cuántos años tenéis? ¿Cinco?- Dijo el escritor.

\- He visto tu habitación de los ositos, así que no vayas de maduro.- Le dijo Kane liberando a Satoru.

\- Por cierto, ¿cuándo empezaréis a preparar la habitación del bebé?- Preguntó Satoru.

\- Muy pronto, nada más volvamos de Maldivas.- Respondió Misaki sonriendo.- ¿Verdad, Usagi-san?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Aunque lo he estado pensando y me gustaría que Nao durmiera en nuestra habitación durante las primeras semanas.- Comentó Misaki y Akihiko abrió los ojos alarmado.

\- No creo que eso sea buena idea, Misaki. Lo mejor es que el niño se acostumbre desde pequeñito a dormir en otra habitación. No queremos que sea un mimado, ¿verdad?- Dijo el escritor.

\- Pero él no notará la diferencia, es solo para que yo me quede más tranquilo.

\- De toda la vida los bebés han dormido en otra habitación, no tiene sentido que duerma con nosotros.- Dijo Akihiko y Misaki frunció el ceño.

\- ¿En qué te basas? ¿Cuántos libros sobre paternidad has leído? Porque de momento no te he visto abrir ninguno de los que compré...

\- No todo son los libros, Misaki.- Le dijo Akihiko y como el menor no suavizaba el rostro, continuó hablando.- Hiroki y yo lo estuvimos comentando y ambos pensamos que lo mejor para el crío es que duerma solo desde el primer momento.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Hiroki y tú habláis mucho de los bebés?- Preguntó Misaki no muy convencido.

\- Claro. También estuvimos hablando de lo de dar el pecho y lo mejor es destetarlo cuanto antes.- Dijo el escritor.

\- Qué raro, Hiroki me dijo que pensaba darle el pecho hasta que tuviera casi dos años. Dice Nowaki que es bueno que se alimenten solo del pecho durante los primeros seis meses y luego combinarlo con otro tipo de...

\- Kane, ¿por qué sigues aquí?- Le interrumpió el escritor.

\- Porque Hiroki y Nowaki han ido a visitar a Tadao y no tenía nada mejor que hacer.- Respondió Kane encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Usagi-san, son mis pechos y yo decidido.- Dijo Misaki con una seriedad que enterneció al mayor.

\- Tienes razón, Misaki, pero lo de dormir con nosotros lo tenemos que hablar...

\- Claro, Misaki, piensa en el sexo.- Dijo Kane y Akihiko asintió.

\- De todas formas, no creo que lo hagamos mucho después de que dé a luz.- Dijo Misaki sonrojado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Akihiko con cara de angustia.

\- Bueno, será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos.- Dijo Satoru.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? Ahora se acaba de poner interesante la cosa.- Dijo Kane y Satoru lo arrastró del brazo hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Nos vemos!- Dijo Satoru y ambos salieron con cierta resistencia por parte de Kane.

\- Misaki, ¿por qué no lo vamos a hacer?- Volvió a preguntar una vez los otros dos se hubieron marchado.

\- Usagi-san, a veces tengo la sensación de que no eres consciente de lo que significa ser padres.- Le dijo Misaki.- Un hijo te cambia la vida.

\- Eso dicen.- Murmuró el escritor.

\- Y nada más nazca no vamos a querer hacerlo, estaremos agotados.

\- No me subestimes.

\- Además, Nowaki dice que no es muy aconsejable tener relaciones al poco tiempo de...

\- A ver, Nowaki se puede equivocar, acaba de graduarse.- Dijo el escritor.

\- Usagi-san, siempre que hablamos del bebé te pones muy raro. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

\- No, amor, no te preocupes.- Akihiko besó su frente suavemente.- Estoy nervioso porque ya queda poco para que nazca, eso es todo.

\- Yo también lo estoy.- Sonrió Misaki.- Pero al mismo estoy muy feliz.

\- Ya, a mí me pasa igual...

* * *

Llegaron al Aeropuerto Internacional de Malé de buena mañana y, desde allí, cogieron un hidroavión que les llevó hasta la isla en la que se encontraba el resort en el que iban a pasar aquellos días. La isla era pequeña y cada pareja disponía de una villa sobre el agua, las cuales estaban una al lado de otra.

Hiroki y Nowaki se metieron en su villa y el embarazado se tumbó sobre la enorme cama con la intención de descansar un poco después del viaje. Nowaki comenzó a vaciar la maleta bajo la atenta mirada de su pareja. En un momento dado, la puerta se abrió y entró Kane vestido únicamente con un tanga rojo.

\- ¿Venís a bañaros?- Preguntó a modo de saludo.

\- Qué bañador más atrevido.- Comentó Nowaki y Kane se giró para que pudiera ver bien su culo.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Es horrible.- Dijo Hiroki desde la cama.

\- Le preguntaba a Nowaki, no a ti.

\- No es mi estilo.- Le dijo el médico con una sonrisa.

\- No me digas eso, que me he depilado el culo con cera para lucir tanga.- Le dijo Kane.- Esperaba que te gustara...

\- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto la opinión de mi marido?

\- No te lo digo que me pegas.- Le dijo Kane a Hiroki.- Bueno, ¿venís a daros un chapuzón?

\- Mañana, yo voy a dormir en nada.- Dijo el profesor.

\- ¿Y tú qué, Nowaki? ¿Te quedas con el anciano?

\- Hiro-san está muy cansado y no quiero dejarlo solo.- Dijo Nowaki.- Llamaré al servicio de habitaciones para que nos traigan algo de comer e iremos a la cama pronto.

\- Pero si acabamos de llegar...- Dijo Kane.

\- ¡Kane!- Akihiko entró en la estancia y miró al nombrado con seriedad.- Llévate a tu novio que es un pesado.

\- ¿Por qué tenéis que entrar todos en nuestra habitación?- Dijo Hiroki con voz cansada.

\- Pero si no hace ni veinte minutos que hemos llegado...- Le dijo Kane.

\- Pues ya he tenido suficiente, no para de hablarle a Misaki porque tú pasas de él y Misaki es demasiado educado como para enviarlo a la mierda.- Dijo el escritor.- Pero te aseguro que yo no soy tan educado, así que aleja al bombero ese de Misaki.

\- Es que no me apetece estar con él...

\- ¿Entonces para qué coño te lo has traído?

\- Esa boca, Hiro-san...

\- Si en dos minutos no vienes a por el bombero, le diré que piensas dejarle y pasarás unos diez días muy incómodos con él.- Le advirtió Akihiko para luego salir de la habitación.

\- Qué mala leche tiene a veces...- Murmuró Kane.- En fin, me voy con Sora.

\- Hasta mañana, Kane.- Le sonrió Nowaki.

\- Cásate conmigo.- Dijo Kane y un zapato le dio en la cabeza.- ¡Hiroki, era broma!

* * *

Oliver no dijo nada pero le miró con cierto reproche. Shinobu, fastidiado, decidió responder a la quinta llamada que le había hecho su padre durante aquella mañana.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- Dijo Shinobu de malas formas y Oliver suspiró.

\- _Shinobu, por fin te dignas a hablarme._

_\- _No te lo mereces.

\- No seas tan duro con tu padre.- Le susurró Oliver.

\- _No te he llamado para discutir._

\- ¿Entonces para qué me has llamado?

\- _Me he pasado la noche en vela pensando en ti. Bueno, en ti y en Miyagi._

\- No me interesa.

\- _Ayer por la tarde vino a mi despacho y me dijo que tú y él mantuvisteis una relación.- _Shinobu se sorprendió al escuchar aquello pero decidió no darle mucha importancia.- _No sé qué habrás hecho para convencer a Miyagi de que diga ese tipo de idioteces pero no ha funcionado, Shinobu._

\- No sé de qué me hablas pero Miyagi y yo jamás hemos tenido ningún tipo de relación, simplemente le acosé. Si te ha mentido ahora es cosa suya, a mí no me marees.- Dijo Shinobu para luego colgar. Oliver le miró esperando algún tipo de explicación que nunca llegó. El menor salió del dormitorio y bajó hasta los jardines. Sacó su teléfono y desbloqueó el número de Miyagi para poder llamarle. Ese hombre se iba a enterar.

\- _Shinobu-chin, qué sorpre..._

_\- _¿Pero tú de qué vas? ¿No puedes parar de joderme?

\- _Shinobu, a ver, mi intención..._

\- Me da igual tu intención.- Le interrumpió Shinobu.- ¿Por qué has tenido que decirle nada a mi padre? Ahora cree que te he obligado a decirle que estábamos juntos. ¿No te cansas de putearme?

\- _Yo jamás te putearía. Se lo he contado a tu padre porque pensé que así entraría en razón y te dejaría volver a Japón con tus amigos._

_-_ ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero volver? Tengo a mis amigos y a mi pareja aquí, ya he rehecho mi vida después de lo que tú me hiciste.

\- _Eso ya lo sé. Fui y os vi, te dejé una nota._

_-_ Lo sé, la tiré sin leerla.- Mintió Shinobu.

\- _Shinobu-chin, no te imaginas lo mucho que siento que..._

\- Te he llamado solo para pedirte que me dejes en paz y te busques a otra. Creo que mi hermana está interesada en ti, ¿por qué no os volvéis a liar? Piénsalo.- Shinobu colgó sintiéndose mal por haber sido tan duro con él pero era lo mejor, de esa forma ambos seguirían adelante sin el otro. Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos mientras deseaba internamente que Miyagi no le hiciera caso y no se acercara a su hermana.

* * *

Misaki abrió los ojos y se removió incómodo. Desde hacía unos días que amanecía con ganas de hacerlo y no pensaba contenerse. Con una sonrisa en la cara, posó su mano en el pecho de Akihiko y fue bajándola lentamente hasta encontrar su entrepierna, la cual endureció en cosa de segundos.

Akihiko, quien debía de haberse despertado debido a aquel contacto, acercó su cara al cuello de su pareja para comenzar con pequeños besos y suaves mordiscos, asegurándose de dejar marca. Misaki ladeó la cabeza para permitirle al escritor un mayor acceso a su cuello, mientras no paraba de acariciar la entrepierna del mayor por encima de la ropa interior.  
Una mano de Akihiko se coló por debajo de la camiseta de Misaki con la intención de llegar hasta sus pezones. El escritor comenzó a pellizcarlos, estimulándolos y haciendo que se pusieran duros.

Misaki dejó escapar un suspiro, agradecido por la atención que le estaba dando su pareja y deseando que la cosa fuera más, pues su miembro comenzaba a doler a causa de la excitación. Akihiko, como si le hubiera leído la mente, metió su mano dentro de la ropa interior del menor, agarrando su hombría. Se masturbaron el uno al otro entre besos y caricias.

Cuando sintió que Misaki se iba a correr, dejó de masturbarlo y se puso a desnudarlo de forma lenta, haciendo que el menor se impacientara.

\- Usagi-san...

\- Mi amor.- El escritor le besó, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior.

\- Hazlo ya, por favor.

\- ¿El qué, Misaki?- Preguntó Akihiko sonriendo.

\- Ya sabes el qué.- Misaki le miró con un sonrojo que podría derretir a cualquiera, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó el mayor.

\- Pero quiero oírlo.

\- Usagi-san, hazme el amor.- La sonrisa del escritor se ensanchó y besó al menor de forma pasional. Misaki rompió el beso y se tumbó de lado sobre la cama. Akihiko le acarició el culo para luego introducir lentamente un dedo. Un segundo dedo fue metido al ver que el primero entraba con facilidad. Aquel día Misaki estaba más que preparado. Sin dudarlo, Akihiko penetró al menor y comenzó con las embestidas a los pocos segundos. Misaki movía la cintura siguiendo el ritmo que le marcaba el mayor. Las manos del más joven se agarraron a las sábanas mientras gemía de forma sonora. Akihiko besaba su espalda y le susurraba cosas al oído que Misaki realmente no escuchaba, pues estaba concentrado en el placer que le hacía sentir su novio. Misaki inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y, sin poder contenerse más, se corrió manchando su abdomen. Pocos segundos después, Akihiko también eyaculó.

\- Eres increíble.- Le dijo Akihiko besando la frente de Misaki.- Te amo.

\- Yo también te amo, Usagi-san.- Se dieron un pico y Misaki bostezó.- Tendremos que ir a desayunar.

\- No, quiero quedarme en la cama todo el día, así como estamos.- Dijo el escritor.- Contigo y desnudos.

\- Qué bobo eres.- Sonrió Misaki y le acarició la cara suavemente.- Disfrutemos del viaje, Usagi-san.

\- Yo ya lo estoy haciendo.

* * *

Hiroki se sentía incómodo llevando un bañador en público, su pecho le acomplejaba bastante pero intentó no pensar en aquello, al fin y al cabo estaban prácticamente en familia. Se metió al agua cogido de la mano de Nowaki y observaron los peces nadar tranquilamente.

Hiroki quiso salir pronto del agua pues últimamente se encontraba cansado, Nowaki le hizo unos análisis para ver si era por falta de hierro pero al parecer todo estaba bien. Nowaki acompañó a Hiroki hasta donde estaban Misaki, Akihiko, Kane y el bombero. El embarazado se sentó en una tumbona.

\- ¿Habéis visto los tiburoncitos?- Les preguntó Sora.

\- Sí, hay muchos.- Respondió Nowaki sentándose a los pies de su pareja, quien comenzó a acariciarle el pelo.

\- ¿Y os han dicho algo?- Preguntó el bombero y se hizo el silencio. Hiroki se giró hacia Kane, quien con una mano se tapaba la cara y le susurró.

\- ¿Tu novio cree que soy una princesa Disney que puede hablar con tiburones?

\- Te tengo que contar algo.- Dijo Kane también en voz baja.- Ayer me tiré al camarero y ahora estoy enamorado de él.

\- Ay dios, no empieces.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Fue cariñoso pero también pasional y dice que he sido el primero.

\- ¿Y tú te lo has creído?

\- ¿Qué cuchicheáis por ahí?- Quiso saber Akihiko.

\- Nada, cotilla.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Me apetece jugar a las palas.- Comentó Misaki.

\- A mí también.- Sonrió Nowaki y se puso en pie.- Iré a buscarlas, no tardo.

\- Sora, ¿tú no ibas a hacer submarinismo?- Le dijo Kane y el nombrado asintió.- A ver si vas a llegar tarde.

\- Vuelvo en dos horas.- Sora caminó hacia Kane y le dio un beso.

\- ¿No te preocupa que la presión le deje más tonto?- Preguntó Akihiko una vez que Sora se hubo marchado.

\- Es un riesgo que voy a correr. Le he apuntado a un montón de cosas para que no me moleste. Esta mañana ha hecho aquagym y mañana se irá de excursión a otra isla.- Dijo Kane.

\- Kane, eso no está bien.- Le dijo Misaki.- ¿Para qué lo has traído si no quieres estar con él?

\- Misa-chan, te iba a preguntar si nunca has cometido un error pero estás preñado así que la pregunta sobra.- Dijo Kane.

\- ¡Oye, mi niño no es un error!- Exclamó Misaki.

\- Bueno, buscado no fue.- Comentó Akihiko y Misaki le miró con el ceño fruncido.- Pero no diría que fue un error, yo diría que fue más una sorpresa. Una sorpresa agradable, obviamente.

\- Ya estoy aquí.- Dijo Nowaki trayendo las palas.- ¿Jugamos, Misaki?

\- Sí.- Asintió Misaki sonriendo. Nowaki le tendió una mano y le ayudó a incorporarse aunque realmente el estudiante no necesitaba mucha ayuda. Se alejaron del grupo y se pusieron a jugar cerca de la orilla.

\- ¿Vas a volverte a liar con el camarero?- Le preguntó Hiroki y Kane asintió.

\- ¿Te has liado con un camarero?- Preguntó Akihiko sonriendo.

\- Pues claro. Anoche Sora se durmió pronto y yo fui al bar a alcoholizarme, conocí al camarero y follamos en el agua.

\- A mí no me gusta hacerlo en el agua.- Comentó Hiroki.- Se resbala.

\- A mí me gusta en cualquier parte.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Esa es la actitud.

\- Qué salido estás, Akihiko.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Oye, que Usami es mi héroe, se folló a su alumno.- Dijo Kane haciendo reír al escritor.

\- No me lo recuerdes.- Murmuró Hiroki.- Le consigo un trabajo y la mete donde no debe.

\- ¿De qué te quejas? Todo ha salido bien.- Dijo Akihiko.- Y tú tienes un trabajo mejor, así que da igual si te hice quedar mal.

\- No da igual.

\- Hiroki, no te pongas pesado que metiste una gallina en mi coche y sigues con vida.

\- ¿Y eso a qué viene ahora?- Le preguntó el profesor.

\- A que no lo he olvidado.

\- Estábamos hablando de mi vida sexual.- Dijo Kane.- ¿Podemos volver a ello? Me gusta ser el centro de atención, por si no lo habéis notado.

\- Nos habíamos dado cuenta.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- ¿Cuándo piensas dejar al bombero?- Le preguntó Hiroki.

\- Nada más aterricemos.- Se formó un silencio bastante cómodo en el que los tres observaban como los otros dos jugaban. Misaki se movía con bastante gracia, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el escritor, quien se giró a mirar a Hiroki.

\- Oye, ¿lo tuyo no se considera topless?- Dijo Akihiko y Hiroki le miró frunciendo el ceño. Kane disimuló una sonrisa pero no dijo nada.

\- ¿Qué coño estás diciendo, idiota?

\- Bueno, que tienes muchas tetas.- Dijo el escritor con una pequeña sonrisa y Hiroki se tapó con los brazos disimuladamente. Kane, al ver aquello, decidió quitarle hierro al asunto.

\- ¿Qué dices? Yo solo le veo dos.

\- Sí, pero son enormes.- Comentó Akihiko y Kane le dio una patada. El escritor miró al menor sorprendido y este puso cara de cabreo.

-Pues si tanto te disgustan no las mires.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- A nadie le disgustan.- Dijo Kane poniéndose en pie y acercándose al profesor.- Anda, hazme un hueco que me tumbo contigo.

\- Esa tumbona no soportará el peso de los dos.- Comentó Akihiko riendo. Kane le miró muy mal pero decidió ignorarle. Hiroki agachó la cabeza y tampoco dijo nada.- Misaki se mueve muy bien para estar embarazado, ¿no creéis?

-Sí.- Asintió Hiroki sin levantar la cabeza. Kane se sentó en la misma tumbona que el profesor y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda.

\- Oye, Hiroki, ¿estás seguro de que solo llevas uno? Porque con lo enorme que estás yo diría que...

\- Ya está bien.- Le dijo Kane.- ¿Eres imbécil o qué coño te pasa?

\- ¿Qué dices? Estoy de broma. Hiroki y yo nos hemos pinchado desde pequeños, no pasa nada.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Kane, ayúdame a levantarme que me voy ya a la cama.- Le pidió Hiroki ignorando a su amigo.

\- Pero si todavía es muy pronto...

\- Por favor.- Kane se puso en pie y ayudó a Hiroki a levantarse. Akihiko le miró preocupado.

\- Hiroki, no te habrás enfadado, ¿verdad? Sabes que no lo decía en serio.

\- No, Akihiko, estoy cansado, eso es todo.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Voy contigo.- Kane hizo el amago de seguir al profesor pero este negó con la cabeza y se marchó solo.- ¿A qué ha venido eso?

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Nos pinchamos mucho desde pequeños, es gracioso.

\- Bueno, pues eso no lo ha sido.- Dijo Kane intentando no alzar la voz para que Misaki y Nowaki no se enteraran.- Hiroki está muy acomplejado y...

\- Le estás dando mucha importancia.- Le interrumpió el escritor.- Hiroki se cansa con facilidad últimamente y se ha ido a descansar por eso. Le conozco muy bien y te aseguro que no le ha sentado mal.

Nowaki entró en la villa y encendió las luces. Hiroki se encontraba dormido hecho un ovillo o eso creía, pues cuando se acercó a la cama observó como el profesor temblaba ligeramente y sorbía por la nariz intentando no hacer ruido.

\- Hiro-san...- Murmuró Nowaki preocupado y se sentó en la cama muy cerca de él. Hiroki, al escuchar la voz de su marido, rompió a llorar de forma sonora.- ¿Qué ocurre, Hiro-san?

\- Que soy una ballena...- Respondió Hiroki sin parar de llorar.- No sé cómo no me dejas y te vas con otro...

\- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Eres la persona más bonita que existe, Hiro-san.- El médico le cogió suavemente y le dio la vuelta para abrazarle. Hiroki no puso ningún tipo de resistencia y abrazó con fuerza a su marido, llorando en su pecho.- Te lo digo de verdad, me vuelves loco.

\- Estoy gordo y tengo tetas...

\- Estás embarazado.- Dijo Nowaki sin dejar de abrazarle.- Y te sienta muy bien. A mí me encanta verte así.

\- No me mientas, soy horrible...

\- No digas esas cosas, Hiro-san, porque no son ciertas. Eres guapísimo.

\- No, no lo soy.

\- Hiro-san, ¿a qué viene todo esto? Estabas más animado.- Dijo Nowaki todavía con semblante preocupado.

\- Akihiko me ha dicho que tengo muchas tetas y que estoy muy gordo. Y tiene razón.- Le contó Hiroki sin parar de llorar.- ¿Has visto a Misaki? Yo necesito ayuda para levantarme y él estaba contigo correteando. Soy un gordo inútil...

\- No vuelvas a decir algo así.- Le dijo Nowaki.- Créeme cuando te digo que me encantas, porque eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y, sinceramente, te veo precioso tal y como estás. No te cambiaría ni por Misaki ni por nadie, ¿entendido?

\- Pero Misaki...

\- Cada persona lleva el embarazo de una forma, Hiro-san, no intentes compararte con él porque no tiene sentido.- Le dijo Nowaki.- Venga, no llores, cielo, que no soporto verte así.

\- Es que no puedo parar, me siento muy mal...

\- Ya lo sé. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?- Preguntó Nowaki y Hiroki negó.- Pero tendrás que cenar...

\- Ya estoy lo bastante gordo.

\- Hiro-san, no estás gordo, estás embarazado y tienes que comer sí o sí.- Dijo Nowaki poniéndose serio pero Hiroki no dijo nada.- Ahora vuelvo, no tardo.

\- Te he dicho que no voy a comer.

Nowaki salió dejando a Hiroki en la cama y fue decidido hasta la villa que compartía el escritor con Misaki. Kane le vio pasar desde el porche de la suya y, curioso, le siguió. El médico llamó a la puerta y Misaki abrió.

\- Nowaki, ¿qué ocurre? ¿A qué viene esa cara?- Preguntó Misaki preocupado.- ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- ¿Está Akihiko?

\- ¿Qué pasa, Nowaki?- Preguntó Akihiko asomándose.- ¿Hiroki está bien?

\- No sé, dímelo tú.- Le dijo Nowaki con un tono de voz poco común en él.- Por lo visto le has hecho sentir muy mal.

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo Misaki sorprendido.

\- Estaba bromeando. Hiroki y yo muchas veces nos metemos el uno con el otro porque es gracioso, no nos lo tomamos en serio.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- No ha sido gracioso para nada y yo te lo he dicho en ese momento.- Habló Kane.- Te has pasado siete pueblos.

\- ¡Usagi-san!

\- Que no, Misaki, que no ha sido para tanto. Ha sido una broma y ya está, lo que pasa es que Kane es un exagerado.- Se defendió el escritor.

\- No creo que Kane esté exagerando.- Dijo Nowaki.- Hiro-san está en la cama llorando por tu culpa, así que vas a ir y le vas a pedir perdón.

\- ¿Qué? Yo no he hecho nada malo, lo que pasa es que está sensible.

\- Has sido un capullo con él.- Dijo Kane.

\- Usagi-san, tu mejor y único amigo está llorando por tu culpa, será mejor que lo arregles.- Le dijo Misaki también cabreado.

\- Venga, ve a pedirle perdón ahora mismo.- Dijo Nowaki con voz autoritaria.

\- Y dile que es precioso.- Dijo Misaki y el escritor le miró sorprendido.

\- No pienso decirle eso.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No crees que sea verdad?- Nowaki se cruzó de brazos y le echó una mirada que hizo temblar a Akihiko.

\- No, claro que lo es... Iré ahora mismo a decírselo.

Los cuatro entraron en la habitación en la que se encontraba el profesor, sorprendiéndole. Hiroki intentó secarse las lágrimas rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Dijo Hiroki con un hilo de voz.

\- Venía a pedirte perdón, Hiroki. Antes me he pasado, creía que estaba bromeando pero al parecer he sido un insensible. Lo siento. Eres como un hermano y lo último que quiero es hacerte sentir mal.- Dijo Akihiko y Hiroki asintió. Hubo un pequeño silencio y Nowaki le dio un codazo al escritor.- Y, bueno, que no estás gordo ni nada de eso, eres...eres precioso.- Hiroki miró a su amigo sorprendido y se sonrojó avergonzado.- Y tus pechos también.

\- Sí, Hiroki, tienes el pecho muy bonito.- Asintió Misaki sonriendo.

\- Yo te follaba.- Le dijo Kane.

\- Figuradamente.- Añadió Nowaki.

\- Y literal.- Insistió Kane.- Estás muy bueno, Hiroki. Lo primero que he pensado cuando te he visto con el bañador ha sido que ya tengo material para pajas.

\- Kane, tampoco te pases.- Le dijo Nowaki.

\- ¿Lo decís de verdad?- Preguntó Hiroki y todos asintieron.- Muchas gracias, ya me siento mejor. Es que el ver a Misaki tan bien...

\- No creas que es todo tan bonito.- Dijo Misaki.- Tengo los pies tan hinchados que parezco un elefante. Mira.

\- Es cierto.- Murmuró Hiroki observando los tobillos de su alumno.

\- Y me están saliendo estrías en la barriga.

\- A mí también.

\- Ese tipo de cosas es muy normal durante el embarazo, así que no os tenéis que preocupar ni obsesionar.- Dijo Nowaki.- Los dos estáis perfectos.

\- Nowaki, ya me ha vuelto el hambre.- Le dijo Hiroki haciendo sonreír al médico.

\- Ahora llamaré para que te traigan la cena.

Las vacaciones llegaron a su fin y los seis volvieron a Tokio. Tal y como dijo, nada más bajar del avión, Kane decidió romper con el bombero.

\- Hay mucha diferencia entre nosotros.

\- ¿De edad?- Preguntó el bombero con tristeza.

\- No, de coeficiente intelectual.

Después de aquello cada uno se fue a su respectiva casa. Cuando Hiroki y Nowaki llegaron a su edificio, el profesor paró en seco al ver a sus padres allí. Intentó dar media vuelta pero su madre ya le había visto. La mujer miró la barriga de su hijo con el ceño fruncido y llamó a su marido para que también mirara aquello. El hombre se giró y nada más ver a su hijo se llevó una mano al pecho y cayó redondo al suelo. Hiroki jamás olvidaría la expresión que puso su padre al descubrir que iba a ser abuelo.

* * *

**Hola 😊**  
**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. A ver, cuando decidí que fueran a las Maldivas no sabía que ahí la homosexualidad era ilegal y al empezar a escribir el capítulo vi que por desgracia sí que lo es. Así que supongamos que cuando ocurre esta historia allí ya es legal y que ya no puto matan a nadie por su orientación sexual.**

**Muchas gracias por leer ️**

**¡Un abrazo!**


	29. Chapter 29

Nowaki se sentía incómodo y no había para menos. Su suegro había sufrido un infarto al ver a Hiroki embarazado y ahora se encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital junto a su suegra, quien no había dejado de mirarle mal desde que habían llegado. Por suerte, Akihiko había ido corriendo al enterarse y estaba dándole ánimos a la mujer.

Su teléfono sonó y supo inmediatamente que se trataba de Hiroki. Nowaki le había convencido para quedarse con Kane en casa, ya que consideraba que allí estaría más tranquilo, además, al médico no le gustaba que Hiroki pasara mucho tiempo en el hospital, pues tenía miedo de que se contagiara de algo. Hiroki le había llamado histérico pero finalmente había cedido a no ir.

\- Aún no sabemos nada, Hiro-san.

\- No me puedo creer que haya matado a mi padre...

\- No digas eso, Hiro-san. Seguro que todo va a salir bien.- Dijo Nowaki.- No creo que tarden mucho en decirnos cómo está.

\- Está muerto y yo lo he matado.

\- Que no, Hiro-san, que si estuviera muerto ya nos habrían dicho algo.- Dijo Nowaki.

\- Voy a ir al infierno...

\- Tampoco es como si le hubieras apuñalado...- Se escuchó a Kane de fondo.

\- Tú tranquilízate, ya verás como todo acaba bien. ¿Por qué no te pones una peli?

\- Podemos ver Mean Girls...

\- Kane, ¿crees que es buen momento para eso?

\- Intenta despejarte, cielo, en cuanto sepa algo te llamo.- Dijo Nowaki para después colgar. Akihiko le miró.

\- ¿Cómo está Hiroki?

\- Angustiado.

\- Debería haberlo pensado antes...- Murmuró la mujer y nadie dijo nada. Casi una hora después salió la doctora.

\- ¿Familiares de Kamijou?

\- Sí, soy su mujer.

\- Su marido ha sufrido un infarto pero por suerte está estable. Se quedará unos días en observación y le haremos algunas pruebas, ya que se ha dado un buen golpe en la cabeza al caer.

\- ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?- Preguntó la madre de Hiroki.

\- Sí, en unos minutos.- Respondió la doctora y se fue.

\- Joven, ya sabes que mi marido está bien, así que márchate.- Le dijo la señora Kamijou a Nowaki.

\- Pero Hiro-san...

\- Nowaki, no te preocupes, yo me quedo con ella.- Dijo Akihiko posando una mano en el hombro del médico.- Intentaré suavizar las cosas.

\- Gracias, Akihiko.

Revisó las respuestas un par de veces y se levantó a entregar el examen. Shinobu salió del aula y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Aquella era la última semana antes del inicio de las vacaciones, en pocos días volvería a Tokio y la verdad era que no tenía ganas. Aquella ciudad le recordaba mucho a Miyagi y lo último que quería era pensar en ese hombre.

Oliver se encontraba tumbado en la cama estudiando. Shinobu se acercó a él, le apartó el libro de forma brusca y se tumbó encima del australiano.

\- Mímame.- Le pidió el menor haciendo sonreír a Oliver.

\- ¿Ha ido mal el examen?- Preguntó el mayor mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

\- No, me ha salido genial.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada, simplemente me apetece que te pongas cariñoso conmigo.- Oliver le levantó la barbilla suavemente y juntó sus labios con los del menor en un casto beso.

\- Estás muy guapo hoy.

\- Pues como siempre.- Dijo Shinobu y Oliver rió. Iban a volver a besarse cuando el móvil del menor vibró.

\- ¿Eso es tu móvil o tu erección?- Bromeó el australiano.

\- Claro, porque mi glande tiene tres modos de vibración.- Dijo Shinobu con una sonrisa. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y miró la pantalla.- Qué pesada es mi hermana...

Shinobu, tengo algo que decirte. Tengo una cita con You esta noche. Espero que no te moleste, sé que estabas pillado por él pero es lo mejor, tú ya tienes novio y a You le gustan las mujeres, era una causa perdida. Espero que te alegres por mí porque, si todo va bien, pronto serás tío.

Shinobu frunció el ceño y, sin poder contenerse, estampó el móvil contra el suelo, haciendo que la pantalla se rompiera. Oliver se incorporó y le miró preocupado.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada.

\- No me digas nada porque sé que no es cierto. Somos pareja, ¿no? ¿Tanto te cuesta confiar en mí? Sé que te fallé pero ya te he pedido perdón y no me hablo con mi padre. Yo ya no sé qué más hacer, Shinobu.

\- Estás dándole a esto una importancia que no tiene.- Dijo Shinobu apartándose de encima de su novio y sentándose sobre la cama.- Mi hermana y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, aunque últimamente la cosa había mejorado. Me saca de mis casillas, es imbécil...

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Va a volver con su ex.- Respondió Shinobu.- Volver con un ex siempre es una cagada.

\- Cierto, me comentaste que se había divorciado.

\- Mi hermana está obsesionada con lo de ser madre y quiere cazar a ese pobre infeliz.

\- ¿Él lo sabe?

\- Sabe que mi hermana quiere tener un hijo, supongo que es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que se está metiendo en la boca del lobo.

\- Igual él también quiere ser padre...

\- ¿Miyagi padre? Jamás.- Negó Shinobu.- Lo hablamos una vez y dijimos que jamás tendríamos niños... Es decir, cada uno por su lado, obviamente.

\- Lo suponía.- Rió Oliver.- ¿Te imaginas? Un hijo con tu cuñado...

\- Sí, es de locos.- Suspiró Shinobu.

\- Entonces, ¿no quieres tener hijos?- Le preguntó Oliver con seriedad.

\- No, no me gustan los niños y, total, ya nos hemos cargado el planeta...

\- Creo que aún somos muy jóvenes para esta conversación.- Comentó Oliver. Shinobu iba a responderle que no, que él sabía muy bien lo que quería y lo que no, pero prefirió callar. No tenía ningún sentido discutir por aquello.

Hiroki estaba muy angustiado, se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido. Era un alivio saber que su padre estaba bien pero, aún así, no se podía quitar de la cabeza la visión de aquel hombre tumbado en el suelo junto a un charco de sangre que emanaba de su frente.

\- Kenzo, 26.- Dijo Kane llamando la atención del profesor.- ¿Crees que esa será su edad o lo que le mide?

\- No estoy de humor, Kane.

\- Necesitas distraerte.- Dijo el estudiante. Hiroki suspiró.

\- Su edad, dudo mucho que le mida eso.

\- Bueno, todo es posible. Este otro es más guapo.- Comentó Kane mirando la pantalla de su móvil.- Madurito, como a mí me gustan.

\- ¿Cuánto es madurito?- Quiso saber Hiroki.

\- Treinta y siete.

\- Seguro que está casado.

\- Ese no es mi problema.

\- Qué golfo eres, Kane.- Dijo el profesor haciendo sonreír al nombrado. El móvil del menor vibró.

\- Satoru no para de enviarme fotos de gatos.- Resopló Kane.- Me tiene harto. Voy a enviarle fotos de pollas.

\- ¿De la tuya?

\- No, que se enamora.- Dijo Kane sonriendo.- A ti te pasó eso la vez en que follamos.

\- ¡NO!

\- ¿A qué viene ese grito, Hiro-san?- Preguntó Nowaki, quien acababa de llegar.

\- ¿Cómo está mi padre?

\- Se pondrá bien, Akihiko está con ellos.- Respondió Nowaki.- ¿Estás más tranquilo?

\- Un poco.- Dijo el profesor. Nowaki se agachó y besó su frente.

\- Te prepararé un baño, Hiro-san, debes de estar cansado.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Os vais a bañar juntos? ¿Me puedo unir?- Preguntó Kane.

\- Ahora mismo solo quepo yo en la bañera y a duras penas.- Dijo el profesor.

\- ¿Quieres que te enjabone la espalda, Hiroki?

\- Eres muy amable, Kane, pero de eso ya me encargo yo.- Le dijo Nowaki mientras se dirigía al baño.

\- Te tiene mimado.- Le dijo Kane al profesor.

\- Más le vale, estoy gestando a su hijo.

\- Ya se está llenando la bañera.- Comentó Nowaki saliendo del baño.- Kane, ¿te quedas a cenar?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Genial. ¿Te importa hacer tú la cena? Así mientras yo baño a Hiro-san.- Le pidió Nowaki y el estudiante asintió.

\- Puedo bañarme solito...

\- No, Hiro-san, me quedo más tranquilo si te ayudo.

\- ¿Para qué hora encargo las pizzas?- Preguntó Kane.

\- Yo quiero la cuatro quesos.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- ¿Y si cenamos algo más sano?- Propuso Nowaki pero fue ignorado.

\- La cuatro quesos no que luego apesta la casa.- Dijo Kane y el profesor frunció el ceño.

\- Sí, mi casa.

\- Te voy a pedir la hawaiana. Nowaki, ¿a ti qué te apetece?

\- ¿La de la piña? Ni de coña, yo quiero la cuatro quesos.

\- Que no, que huele.- Dijo Kane.- Te pido la pepperoni.

\- La pepperoni es muy grasienta.- Se quejó Hiroki.

\- Claro, porque la cuatro quesos es como comerte una ensalada...

\- Kane, pide una familiar de jamón y queso y ya está.- Dijo Nowaki tendiéndole una mano a Hiroki para que se levantara del sofá.

\- Con una familiar nos vamos a quedar con hambre.- Comentó Kane.- Hiroki y yo comemos cual cerdos.

\- ¡Habla por ti!

\- Pues pide lo que te dé la gana.- Dijo Nowaki.- Venga, Hiro-san, al baño.

\- Pero pagáis vosotros, ¿no?

\- Serás gorrón...- Comentó el embarazado mientras se levantaba del sofá con la ayuda de su marido.- Que sepas que estoy apuntando todo lo que gastas y el día en que trabajes te pienso pasar la factura.

\- Estás de broma, ¿no? Nowaki, ¿tú sabes algo de eso?- El médico sonrió pero no dijo nada.- Que soy el padrino de vuestro hijo...

\- Y dale con lo del padrino.- Dijo Hiroki mientras caminaba hacia el baño.- No vas a ser tú.

\- ¿Entonces quién?- Quiso saber el estudiante.

\- Akihiko.

\- Sí, claro, ¿por qué no hacéis a Herodes padrino del niño?- Dijo Kane haciendo reír a Hiroki.- ¿Si te pido la cuatro quesos me haces padrino de Haru-chan?

\- Puede.- Respondió Hiroki entrando en el baño seguido por Nowaki.

Cerró la maleta y la bajó de la cama para depositarla en el suelo. Shinobu se sentía triste, no quería irse de Australia. Sabía que en septiembre volvería pero, aún así, no podía evitar sentirse triste. Aquella había sido su última noche como compañero de dormitorio de Oliver. El australiano el curso que viene comenzaría la universidad y ya no estaría en el internado, lo cual entristecía al menor. Oliver no era su único amigo allí, pero sí que iba a notar su ausencia, al fin y al cabo era su novio.

Oliver cogió la maleta y salió con ella de la habitación. Shinobu le siguió sin decir palabra. Ya fuera del internado, Oliver y él se montaron en el taxi dirección al aeropuerto. El trayecto fue silencioso, ambos entrelazaron los dedos de sus manos sin hacer contacto visual. Shinobu sentía que si miraba a su novio a los ojos, rompería a llorar y no tenía ganas de montar una escena.

\- Bueno, pues ya hemos llegado.- Dijo el taxista llamando la atención de Shinobu, quien pagó y se bajó del taxi junto con Oliver.

Entraron en el aeropuerto y buscaron el mostrador de la compañía con la que iba a volar el menor. Tuvieron suerte y no había mucha cola para facturar la maleta.

\- ¿Quieres pasar el control ya?- Preguntó Oliver.- Vas bien de tiempo...

\- Ya, pero cuanto antes lo pase mejor.

\- Entonces ha llegado el momento de la despedida.- Dijo el mayor. Shinobu asintió y, sin poder evitarlo, se le comenzaron a escapar las lágrimas.- No llores, por favor, que me vas a hacer llorar a mí también.- Oliver abrazó al menor con fuerza.- En dos meses nos veremos...

\- Pero tú ya no estarás en el internado y...

\- Deja el internado y ven a vivir conmigo.- Dijo Oliver sorprendiendo a Shinobu.- Lo he estado pensando y podemos vivir juntos, te resultará más barato que el internado. El único problema es que tendrás que empezar de nuevo en otro instituto pero estaremos juntos...

\- Yo... No sé qué decir, Oliver.- Dijo Shinobu separándose del mayor y limpiándose las lágrimas.- Me has pillado por sorpresa.

\- Solo piénsalo.- Le sonrió Oliver.

\- Tengo que hablarlo con mi madre.

\- Claro.- Asintió el mayor. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se unieron en un beso.- Te quiero, Shinobu.

\- Y yo a ti, Oliver.- Volvieron a besarse, esta vez de forma más ansiosa, hasta que no pudieron alargarlo más y tuvieron que separarse.- Será mejor que me vaya.

\- Sí. Hasta pronto, Shinobu.

\- Adiós, Oliver.- Shinobu dio media vuelta y se fue con todavía lágrimas en los ojos.

Después de aquellas vacaciones, Nowaki tuvo que volver al trabajo. Decidió, durante su descanso, acercarse a la habitación del padre de Hiroki, ya que este estaba ingresado en aquel hospital. Llamó a la puerta y entró sorprendiendo a su suegra y a Akihiko, quienes estaban junto con el enfermo.

\- Nowaki.- Dijo el escritor.- ¿Estás de turno?

\- Sí, he venido a ver como se encontraba.

\- Está bien.- Dijo la madre de Hiroki de forma seca.- Ya puedes marcharte.

\- Kamijou-san...- Dijo Akihiko con tono de reproche.

\- No, está bien, yo ya me voy.

\- Bueno, joven, espera, me gustaría hablar contigo.- Dijo la mujer.- ¿Cuánto quieres por dejar en paz a mi hijo?

\- ¿Disculpe?- Nowaki la miró como si no hubiera entendido la pregunta, mientras que Akihiko no daba crédito.

\- Sabes que somos ricos, estoy segura de que es por eso que has embarazado a mi pobre hijo.- Dijo la madre de Hiroki.- Con lo del embarazo ya no hay nada que hacer, pero yo me encargaré de todo, lo único que te pido es que te alejes de mi hijo. Dime una cifra y yo te la daré.

\- No me puedo creer que usted sea la madre de Hiro-san...- Murmuró el médico.- Es usted una persona horrible.

\- No te consiento que me hables así.

\- ¿Y qué esperaba, Kamijou-san?- Le dijo Akihiko con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Que se quedara de brazos cruzados después de lo que acaba de decir?

\- Mi Hiro-chan...

\- Hiroki ya es mayorcito, Kamijou-san.- Dijo el escritor.- Conozco a Nowaki muy bien le aseguro que es el mejor marido que Hiroki podría...

\- Espera, ¿qué has dicho, Aki-chan?- La mujer se cruzó de brazos y miró a ambos hombres con semblante serio.- ¿Has dicho marido?

\- Señora, me casé con su hijo estas navidades.- Dijo Nowaki y la mujer abrió la boca escandalizada.

\- No te creo, mi Hiro-chan jamás haría algo así...

\- Kamijou-san, yo estuve en la boda y le puedo asegurar que jamás he visto a Hiroki tan feliz como aquel día.- Dijo Akihiko y la mujer negó.

\- Tú le has hecho algo a mi hijo, seguro que lo tienes drogado con alguna pastillita. Te voy a denunciar y haré que te quiten la licencia, no vas a volver a trabajar de médico en tu vida.- Nowaki iba a replicar pero un Akihiko muy cabreado se le adelantó.

\- ¡Ya está bien! ¡Usted no conoce a su hijo!- Exclamó el escritor y la mujer le miró sorprendida, jamás había visto a su Aki-chan de esa forma.- Su hijo es feliz con su marido y sabiendo que en dos meses aumentarán la familia. ¿Está cabreada porque no se lo ha dicho? Piense el motivo, igual es porque cada vez que va de visita le presionan ustedes para que se case con una mujer lo más pronto posible. Sinceramente, lo mejor que ha hecho Hiroki en su vida ha sido irse a Las Vegas a casarse con la persona a la que ama y si a usted le molesta eso pues tendrá que joderse.

\- Aki-chan, ¿cómo puedes ver esto normal?

\- Pues porque lo es, así de simple.- Dijo Akihiko.- Nowaki está loco por su hijo y debería alegrarse de que Hiroki haya encontrado a alguien así, en vez de ir sobornando a la gente. La considero como una madre pero hoy me ha defraudado.

\- Pero Hiro-chan no puede estar con un hombre...- Murmuró la mujer con ojos llorosos.- ¿Qué pensarán los demás? Si mis amigas se enteran de...

\- Yo también salgo con un hombre, no entiendo cuál es problema.

\- ¿Tú también, Aki-chan? Qué horror, es una plaga...

\- ¿Qué horror? Imposible. Mi pareja es lo mejor que me ha pasado y si usted le conociera estaría de acuerdo.

\- Cuando se entere tu padre...

\- Me da igual ese viejo, no es familia mía.- Negó el escritor.- Mi familia es Misaki.

\- Y tu futuro hijo.- Dijo Nowaki y Akihiko asintió.

\- Cierto, lo había olvidado.

\- ¿También vas a ser padre?- Preguntó la mujer.

\- Eso parece.

\- Desde luego que con vosotros no gano para disgustos...- Dijo la madre de Hiroki.

\- No me apetece discutir, reflexione sobre esto y, cuando entre en razón, discúlpese con Nowaki.- Dijo el escritor.

Nowaki y Akihiko salieron de aquella habitación y caminaron por el pasillo del hospital.

\- Son carcas pero buena gente.- Dijo Akihiko rompiendo aquel silencio.- Dales tiempo y no dejes que te afecte todo lo que ha dicho. No es excusa pero le ha pillado todo por sorpresa y no ha sabido reaccionar bien. Estoy seguro de que acabará aceptándolo.

\- Eso espero.- Suspiró Nowaki.- Oye, no le digas nada de esto a Hiro-san, lo último que quiero es preocuparle.

\- No te preocupes, no diré nada, pero tarde o temprano se va a enterar.

\- Pues mejor que sea tarde, ahora mismo no le conviene alterarse.

Hiroki cambió de canal por decimocuarta vez, odiaba no trabajar, los días se le hacían eternos. Ya habían comenzado las vacaciones y hasta octubre no tenía planeado volver a trabajar, pues Haruki nacería a mitad de septiembre y él era consciente de que como pronto podría reincorporarse en octubre.

La puerta principal se abrió y Hiroki sonrió pensando que se trataría de Nowaki. Borró la sonrisa al ver a Kane aparecer en el salón.

\- La llave es para emergencias, no para que entres y salgas como si fuera tu casa.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Esto es una emergencia.- Dijo Kane con expresión seria.

\- ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

\- Hoy han salido las notas finales.- Dijo el estudiante.

\- Lo sé, se han publicado porque yo he pulsado un botón.- Dijo Hiroki sin apartar la vista de la tele.

\- No estoy de acuerdo con mi nota.

\- No es mi problema.

\- Hiroki, tengo una media de nueve y ahora tu puto siete me va a joder.

\- Pues haber estudiado más.- Dijo el profesor.

\- ¡Pero si soy la nota más alta de la clase!

\- Yo no tengo la culpa de que seáis todos unos inútiles. Además, Misaki tiene menos nota que tú, ¿le ves aquí quejándose? No. Aprende de tu amigo.

\- Seamos sinceros, a Misaki su cinco le sabe a gloria.- Dijo Kane.- Pero yo soy un chico de sobresalientes, no de notables.

\- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

\- No, la primera vez fue con matemáticas de Miyagi, pero se apiadó de mí y me aprobó. Lo tuyo es de ser mala gente.

\- Te aviso de que aún no están las actas cerradas y te puedo bajar nota.

\- Mi examen era de diez.

\- Tu examen era de siete.- Dijo Hiroki.- Ahora desaparece de mi vista que va a empezar la telenovela que estoy viendo.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Sesenta?- Dijo Kane.- Oye, ¿es porque acoso a tu marido? No te lo tomes como algo personal, Nowaki es mi amor platónico desde los doce años.

\- Ya es oficial, te voy a bajar nota.

\- No, Hiroki, no seas así.

\- Vamos a hacer un trato.- Dijo Hiroki.- Te subiré una décima si el curso que viene no te coges mi asignatura.

\- Jamás.- Dijo Kane dejándose caer en el sofá. Estuvieron mirando la tele en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que el menor volvió a hablar.- Ayer quedé con el madurito.

\- ¿El de treinta y siete?

\- Sí. Lo hicimos en su coche.- Sonrió Kane.- Y hubo algo que me descolocó un poco...

\- ¿El qué?- Preguntó Hiroki con curiosidad.

\- Había dos sillitas para niño en el asiento trasero. ¿Qué crees que puede significar?

\- Pues que yo tenía razón y está casado.- Respondió Hiroki.- ¿Qué se siente al estar rompiendo una familia?

\- No estoy rompiendo nada, puede que esté divorciado.

\- Vale, digamos que está divorciado. ¿Saldrías con alguien con hijos?

\- La tiene enorme, Hiroki.

\- Siempre pensando en lo mismo, ¿cuándo vas a sentar la cabeza?

\- A los cincuenta.

Shinobu aterrizó cuando ya había anochecido. Desbloqueó su teléfono y vio que tenía un mensaje de su hermana.

Estoy liada en el trabajo y no podré ir a recogerte, pero no te preocupes que irá Miyagi. Te veo esta noche.

Shinobu quiso estampar de nuevo su teléfono móvil pero se contuvo porque se acababa de comprar aquel. La cosa empezaba mal, no esperaba encontrarse con Miyagi tan pronto. Decidió que no se iría con el profesor, cogería un taxi.

Fue esquivando personas hasta llegar a la parada de taxis. Iba a subirse a uno cuando una mano tocó su hombro.

\- Shinobu-chin, he venido a recogerte. ¿No te lo ha dicho tu hermana?- Dijo Miyagi.- Déjame que te ayude con la maleta.

\- Puedo yo solo, gracias, no soy ningún inútil.

\- Qué terco eres.- Le dijo Miyagi sonriendo de lado.- ¿Pensabas ir en taxi? Vaya sablazo te iban a meter... Venga, el coche está en el parking.

Una vez en el coche, Miyagi encendió la radio y se puso a cantar, poniendo nervioso al menor.

\- ¿Puedes parar?

\- ¿Por?- Preguntó el profesor.

\- Cantas horriblemente mal.

\- Pues dame conversación, ¿o piensas pasarte todo el viaje callado? Es casi una hora.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

\- No sé, háblame de Australia, del internado, de los exámenes...

\- ¿Te estás follando a mi hermana?

\- Shinobu-chin, no seas bruto...

\- No, si a mí me da igual.- Dijo el rubio.- Pero no quiero ser tío, así que no la cagues.

\- Tu hermana y yo solo somos amigos.

\- ¿Ella sabe eso? Porque creo que no opina igual. El otro día tuvisteis una cita, ¿no?

\- Era una cena de amigos.

\- Ya.

\- Te juro que no me he acostado con ella.

\- Que me da igual, lo único que te pido es que no la preñes. Hay gente que no está capacitada para reproducirse.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel con tu hermana?

\- No, si lo decía por ti.

\- Entiendo que sigas enfadado conmigo pero...

\- No lo estoy. Ya te he superado.- Dijo Shinobu mirando por la ventanilla.- Tengo un novio maravilloso que me trata como un rey, que es lo que yo me merezco.

\- ¿Insinúas que yo te trataba mal?

\- Bueno, me tenías sexualmente frustrado...

\- No me puedo creer que estés sacando ese tema...- Dijo Miyagi.- No quería tocarte porque eras pequeño y me preocupaba que no estuvieras listo, además, me podría haber metido en un buen lío.

\- Siempre tan cobarde...

\- ¿A quién llamas cobarde?- Miyagi le miró con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Cometí un error y no te imaginas cuánto me arrepiento! ¡Eras lo mejor que me ha pasado y te quie...

\- ¡Miyagi, mira a la puta carretera!- Exclamó Shinobu asustado. El profesor le hizo caso pero ya era demasiado tarde. Miyagi dio un volantazo para esquivar un camión que se acercaba hacia ellos, haciendo que se fueran al arcén de la carretera, chocando contra el quitamiedos.

Miyagi abrió los ojos y miró a Shinobu con preocupación, el menor no decía nada, parecía estar en shock. El profesor se quitó el cinturón y se incorporó para observar mejor al rubio.

\- Shinobu, cielo, ¿estás bien? ¿Estás herido?

\- Estoy bien. ¿Tú?

\- Yo también estoy bien. Asustado pero bien.- Dijo Miyagi.- Voy a señalizar esto y a llamar al seguro.

\- No me dejes solo...

\- Tranquilo, vuelvo en nada, tengo que poner los triángulos.- Miyagi se acercó al menor y le besó la frente, Shinobu se abrazó a él.- Ya está, ya ha pasado y estamos bien.

\- Nunca me pasa nada bueno en Japón...

\- No digas eso.

\- Pensar que nos podríamos haber matado...- Murmuró Shinobu y en aquel momento supo que le iba a decir a Oliver que sí, que quería vivir con él.

Misaki acababa de limpiar el apartamento y se encontraba agotado. No había hecho una limpieza general desde antes de ir a Maldivas y le había llevado bastante tiempo dejarlo todo impecable.

De pronto una luz iluminó toda la sala, Misaki se giró a mirar por la ventana y observó que se trataba de un relámpago. Odiaba las tormentas, desde pequeño le asustaban y le recordaban al día en que sus padres murieron. Miró el reloj deseando que su pareja no tardara en llegar, pues no quería estar solo.

Pasó casi una hora cuando por fin llegó el escritor. Misaki sonrió al ver que por fin tendría compañía, pero aquella sonrisa se le borró cuando vio pisadas de barro en el suelo.

\- ¡Usagi-san!- Exclamó Misaki con reproche.

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo Akihiko con tono cansado.

\- ¡Ve con más cuidado! ¡Me he pasado toda la tarde limpiando y estoy agotado!

\- No es mi culpa que esté lloviendo, Misaki.

\- Podrías haberte quitado los zapatos antes de entrar o haber usada el...

\- Misaki, he tenido un día muy cansado, no estoy de humor para tus cosas.- Dijo Akihiko quitándose los zapatos con la intención de subir a la planta de arriba.

\- ¿Y yo no estoy cansado? Siempre lo hago todo yo y no te pido que limpies, lo único que te pido es que ensucies lo menos posible pero claro, eso es pedirte demasiado.- Misaki se cruzó de brazos.

\- Está bien, Misaki...

\- Y eso sin contar que no me estás ayudando nada con lo del niño. Me prometiste que te implicarías con lo de la habitación y todavía no has hecho nada. ¿No dijiste que pintarías y montarías los muebles?

\- Te dije que contrataría a alguien para que lo hiciera.

\- En el libro pone que los padres deben ser quienes...

\- ¡Ya tardaba en salir el dichoso libro!- Exclamó Akihiko cabreando más a Misaki.- ¡Tu nueva biblia!

\- Al menos me preocupo por ser un buen padre, cosa que tú no has hecho. ¿Te crees que no me doy cuenta de lo mucho que pasas del tema?- Le dijo Misaki.

\- ¿Que paso del tema? Pero si te acompaño al médico, a las clases esas de cómo respirar y te consiento todo lo que me pides.- Se defendió el escritor.

\- ¿Cuándo me has preguntado si me encuentro bien? ¿Alguna vez me has acariciado la barriga? ¿O has...

\- A ver, que no eres buda.- Dijo Akihiko.- ¿Para qué quieres que la toque? ¿Eso te haría feliz?

\- ¡Pues sí! ¡Porque es lo que hacen los padres normales!

\- Mira, Misaki, estoy agotado y esto es lo último que me apetece...- Akihiko comenzó a subir los escalones.

\- ¡Yo también lo estoy! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo agotador que es estar embarazado!- Le gritó Misaki cabreado.- ¡Se me cargan las piernas, la espalda y los pecho me...

\- ¡PUES NO HABERLO TENIDO!- El grito resonó por toda la estancia. Akihiko reaccionó y se maldijo mentalmente por haber dicho aquello. Misaki le miró y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos de forma rápida.- No, no, no, no, Misaki, mi amor, no llores, por favor. No iba en serio...

\- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARME!- Gritó Misaki al ver que el escritor bajaba las escaleras rápidamente con la intención de ir hacia él.- ¡Te odio!

\- No, Misaki, no digas eso. No quería decir eso, de verdad que no...

\- Te dije que si no querías tener al niño que yo no te iba a obligar a quedarte a mi lado.- Dijo el menor sin parar de llorar.- Y está claro que tú no lo quieres...

\- Claro que lo quiero, mi amor, ¿cómo no lo voy a querer?- Akihiko intentó abrazar a Misaki pero este se lo impidió.

\- Me voy con mi nii-chan.- Murmuró Misaki y subió las escaleras seguido del escritor, quien no se atrevía ni a tocarle.

\- Venga, tranqilicémonos. No puedes irte porque...- Misaki cerró de un portazo la puerta del dormitorio, dándole a Akihiko en la nariz.- No hagas una locura, por favor, no me dejes que me muero.

\- Si tengo que elegir entre Naoki y tú, tú siempre vas a salir perdiendo.- Dijo Misaki desde el otro lado de la puerta. A Akihiko se le comenzaron a acumular las lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Misaki, por favor, no me alejes de vosotros...

\- ¿De nosotros? ¿Del niño también? Dudo mucho que eso te importe.- Dijo Misaki y por el tono de voz, Akihiko supo que todavía lloraba.

\- Claro que de Nao también, es mi hijo.

\- Es la primera vez que te refieres a él como tu hijo.- Dijo Misaki con un hilo de voz y Akihiko se limpió con la mano una lágrima que se le escapó.

\- Imposible, estoy seguro que lo he dicho antes. Es mi hijo.

\- No lo habías dicho nunca. De hecho nunca te refieres a él, es como si no te importara...

\- ¿Que no me importa?- Dijo Akihiko y supo que Misaki tenía razón, no había demostrado ningún interés por aquel niño e iba a perder a Misaki. De pronto tuvo una idea.- Claro que me importa. Misaki, no te lo había dicho porque no quería que me echaras la bronca y que me dijeras que estoy mimando a Nao-chan incluso antes de que nazca, pero le he comprado una cosita.

\- ¿Al niño?

\- Sí, a nuestro hijo. ¿Quieres ver lo que le he comprado?- Preguntó Akihiko y Misaki abrió la puerta del dormitorio.- Ahora vuelvo.

Akihiko fue hasta la habitación de los ositos y sacó una bolsa que contenía una camiseta que le había comprado a uno de sus osos favoritos. Suspiró pensando que aquella camiseta ahora iba a tener otro dueño, pero era su única oportunidad de solucionar las cosas con Misaki.

Salió de la habitación y fue hacia donde estaba Misaki para tenderle la bolsa. El estudiante sonrió al ver el contenido de esta.

\- Usagi-san, te habrá costado un dineral, es de marca...

\- Lo que sea para nuestro hijo, Misaki.- Dijo el escritor.- ¿Te gusta?

\- Me encanta. ¿Para que edad es? Seis meses, ¿no?

\- Bueno, eso depende del tamaño del niño...

\- Sí, yo diría que unos seis meses.- Sonrió Misaki todavía con los ojos rojos.

\- ¿Me perdonas por haber sido un imbécil? He tenido un día horrible y lo he pagado contigo.- Misaki se acercó y le abrazó. El escritor puso una mano en el vientre de su pareja y se sorprendió al notar algo.- Misaki, hay movimiento.

\- Claro, Usagi-san, no esperarás que el niño se esté quieto todo el día...

\- ¿Y no te hace daño?- Preguntó Akihiko sin apartar la mano y el menor negó con la cabeza.- De verdad que siento lo que he dicho...

\- No pienses más en eso, Usagi-san, ya está todo arreglado.

\- No te merezco, eres un santo.- Dijo Akihiko para luego besarle.- Te amo.

\- Y yo a ti, Usagi-san.


	30. Chapter 30

Frunció el ceño al ver que también ignoraba aquella llamada. Llevaba días tratando de hablar con su madre pero ella nunca respondía a sus llamadas. Nowaki le miró con preocupación pero no dijo nada. Hiroki dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y caminó hacia el dormitorio. Se apoyó sobre la mesita de noche y, con mucho cuidado, se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde el incidente de su padre y desde entonces, Hiroki no había podido hablar con ninguno de ellos. Aquel rechazo le hacía sentir muy mal, sus padres siempre le habían tenido un poco consentido y jamás le habían tratado de esa forma. Sí, era cierto que les había mentido. Les había dicho que se había mudado a Canadá y no les había contado que estaba casado y embarazado. No había sido un buen hijo, pero sentía que ellos tampoco habían sido unos buenos padres. Unos buenos padres se enfadarían con su hijo por ocultar ese tipo de información pero jamás le darían la espalda.

Hiroki suspiró acariciándose la barriga, la cual estaba enorme. Ya había entrado en el séptimo mes y había sentido alguna que otra molestia que, según Nowaki, eran una especie de contracciones con un nombre muy raro. El médico le había explicado que las contracciones del momento del parto iban a ser mucho más dolorosas pero Hiroki no estaba preocupado, iba a poder con aquello perfectamente. Estaba harto de aquel embarazo y no veía la hora de que llegara aquel momento, por suerte para él, Nowaki le había adelantado el parto y estaba programado para el día diez de septiembre.

\- Intenta no pensar en eso.- Dijo Nowaki, quien había entrado en el dormitorio.- No te hace ningún bien preocuparte de esa forma.

\- Ya lo sé, pero son mis padres...

\- Necesitas distraerte.- Dijo el médico con una sonrisa.- Tengo que irme a trabajar ya, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa de Akihiko?

\- No, le dije a Kane que viniera, prefiero dormir aquí en casa.

\- Está bien.- Sonrió Nowaki.- He hecho la compra esta mañana así que prepara lo que quieras para cenar.

\- Sí, no te preocupes por eso.

\- Me voy ya, Hiro-san.- Nowaki se acercó al profesor y le besó.- Te veo mañana.

\- Hasta mañana, Nowaki.

El médico se marchó y Hiroki se acabó de tumbar en la cama. Cerró los ojos un momento para descansar la vista y acabó quedándose dormido.

\- Tengo hambre, Hiroki.- Le despertó una voz. El profesor abrió los ojos y se encontró con Kane a los pies de su cama.- Llevo dos horas aquí, no quería despertarte pero me muero de hambre y eso que he picoteado un poco de tu nevera.

\- ¿Dos horas? Pero si Nowaki se acaba de ir...

\- Hace más de tres horas que ha empezado su turno. Hiroki, te acabas de echar una señora siesta y ya verás como me das la noche porque no puedes dormir...

\- ¿Que yo te voy a dar la noche a ti? Si el que siempre molesta eres tú.

\- Qué mal despertar tienes...- Murmuró Kane mientras el mayor intentaba incorporarse sin mucho éxito.- ¿Qué haces? ¿Abdominales?

\- ¡Levantarme, cazurro!

\- Pues no se te da muy bien...

\- Estoy demasiado cansado para esto.- Dijo Hiroki dejando de intentar salir de la cama.- Me rindo.

\- Ni hablar, me tienes que hacer la cena.- Dijo Kane remangándose la camisa y dando una fuerte palmada.- Venga, que te levanto.

\- No, tú no.

\- No tienes más opciones, Hiroki.- Dijo Kane y se acercó al mayor para ayudarle.- Aquí llega la grúa...

\- Si pudiera darte una hostia, te la daría.

\- Espero que la primera palabra de Haru-chan sea _hostia_.- Sonrió el estudiante mientras incorporaba poco a poco al embarazado, quien se agarró con fuerza a su espalda.- Hiroki, no me claves las uñas que no te voy a tirar al suelo.

\- No me fío.

\- Me vas a dejar marca y a ver cómo se lo explico a mi novio.

\- ¿El madurito ese? Te haría un favor si te dejara.

\- Pues le he dicho que quiero conocer a sus hijos.- Dijo Kane y Hiroki se hubiera caído de la sorpresa de no ser porque el menor lo tenía bien sujeto.

\- ¿Pero tú eres tonto o qué te pasa? ¿Por qué coño te complicas tanto la vida?

\- Porque me he enamorado.- Respondió y Hiroki resopló. Kane acabó de ayudar al profesor a ponerse en pie y luego le soltó.- Además, se me ha despertado el instinto paternal.

\- No digas idioteces, tienes diecinueve años.

\- Y Misaki dieciocho.

\- No compares que sois casos muy distintos.

\- Y Shinobu dieciséis y se folla a un australiano.

\- ¿A qué viene eso?- Preguntó Hiroki.

\- A que me gusta pensar en ello.- Respondió Kane.- Ayer salimos a tomar algo, bebió de más y me acabó contando todas las guarradas que hace con él. Por lo visto está bien equipado el australiano. ¿Sabes a qué me refiero?

\- Sí, no eres tan sutil como crees.

\- Me refiero a que tiene un buen Cocodrilo Dundee.

\- Qué tonto eres. Venga, vamos a la cocina.

Hiroki comenzó a cocinar bajo la atenta mirada del estudiante, quien llevaba un buen rato callado, cosa que preocupaba al mayor.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

\- En que puede que tenga hijos antes que tú.- Respondió Kane.

\- No van a ser tus hijos. Además, es mejor que ni los conozcas.- Le aconsejó Hiroki.- Déjate de líos y céntrate en tus estudios.

\- Si no puedo estar más centrado.

\- Discrepo.

\- Es que quiero tener hijos ya.

\- No seas burro, eres muy joven. Y en verdad no quieres.

\- Sí que quiero.

\- No quieres.

\- Que sí.- Dijo Kane y el profesor suspiró.

\- Los hijos son una carga, sino que le pregunten a tus padres.

\- Te parecerá bonito decirme esas cosas...

\- Además, estoy seguro de que no tienes maña con los niños.- Dijo Hiroki y Kane frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Y tú sí? Si odias a los niños.

\- Yo no los odio...- Murmuró el profesor.

\- Claro, simplemente te gusta no tenerlos en tu presencia. Usami tiene el instinto paternal en el culo pero tú tampoco te quedas muy atrás.

\- Perdona pero en cincuenta y ocho días voy a tener un hijo, así que cállate.

\- Pobre criatura, menos mal que está Nowaki...

\- Haruki va a estar perfectamente atendido conmigo, puede que incluso lo haga mejor que Nowa...

\- ¡Já!- Exclamó Kane.

\- ¿Quieres apostar, burricalvo?

\- Pues sí. Vamos a cuidar de muñecos realistas, de esos que lloran y se mean, y el primero que se cargue el suyo pagará una cena.

\- Ya pago todas tus cenas...

\- Pero esta vez una cena cara.

\- Está bien.- Asintió Hiroki.- Pero que participe también Akihiko.

\- Sí, claro, tú lo que quieres es asegurarte de que no quedas el último...

\- Puede que Akihiko te sorprenda, tiene muchos recursos.

\- Sí, económicos...

* * *

La noche anterior había salido con Kane y con Satoru y, lo que en un principio iba a ser una noche tranquila, acabó siendo una muy movidita. Shinobu no estaba acostumbrado a beber, al menos no tanto como sus amigos, y llevaba todo el día en la cama recuperándose de aquella resaca.

Aunque nada más llegar de fiesta se había comido un plato de macarrones, ya habían pasado muchas horas desde aquello y su estómago reclamaba más comida. Haciendo un esfuerzo titánico, se levantó de la cama y bajó a la cocina con la intención de atracar la nevera.

\- Shinobu, ¿podrías ponerte algo de ropa?- Preguntó la voz de su hermana, quien se encontraba en la cocina.

\- Me dormí así, no hay nada que hacer.- Respondió Shinobu señalando sus calzoncillos, que eran la única prenda de ropa que llevaba.

\- Por favor, Shinobu, tenemos un invitado.- El nombrado se giró a mirar a su hermana y se fijó que estaba acompañada de Miyagi.

\- Ni que fuera el Papa...- Comentó el rubio mientras abría la nevera.

\- ¿A qué hora volviste?- Preguntó Risako.

\- Ni idea.

\- Volviste a las siete de la mañana. ¿Sabes por qué lo sé?

\- Sorpréndeme.

\- Porque a esa hora las personas responsables nos vamos a trabajar.- Le dijo su hermana.- Además, no tienes edad para salir hasta tan tarde.

\- Dirás tan pronto.- Dijo Shinobu. Risako fue a decirle algo pero Miyagi se le adelantó.

\- Mujer, deja que el muchacho disfrute del verano.

\- No necesito que me defiendas, viejo.

\- ¡Shinobu!- Exclamó Risako.

\- No te preocupes, lo dice de forma cariñosa.- Dijo Miyagi.

\- No dejes que te hable así.- Le dijo Risako a Miyagi.- Es solo un mocoso.

\- No es necesario que le llames así.- Dijo el profesor haciendo que Risako frunciera el ceño.

\- Adiós, tortolitos.- Dijo Shinobu llevando un sándwich en la mano.- Me vuelvo a mi habitación, ni se os ocurra molestarme.

\- ¡Baja esos humos!- Le gritó su hermana.- ¡Eres un crío y si crees que mamá va a dejar que te vayas a vivir con tu novio la llevas clara!

\- ¿A qué viene eso?- Preguntó Shinobu.- A ti ni te va ni te viene, es algo entre mamá y yo y ella me dijo que...

\- Mamá me preguntó mi opinión y le dije que debías quedarte en el internado, eres muy joven para vivir con tu novio, no estás preparado.

\- ¿Por qué coño te metes en mi vida? Amarga solo a Miyagi, a mí déjame en paz.

\- Venga, vamos a relajarnos todos.- Dijo Miyagi.

\- Me meto porque me preocupas. Tienes solo dieciséis años y no estás preparado para vivir con ese novio que te has echado. Es por tu bien, acabaríais rompiendo.

\- ¡No tienes ni idea! ¡No conoces a Oliver!- Dijo Shinobu enfadado.- ¡Llevamos meses compartiendo habitación y nos va genial! ¡Llevo más tiempo con él que lo que duró tu último matrimonio!

\- Shinobu, eso sobraba.- Le dijo Miyagi y Risako, sin decir nada, salió de la cocina enfadada.

\- Viejo, tú no te metas.- Dijo Shinobu caminando hacia la salida.

\- ¿De verdad piensas irte a vivir con él?- Preguntó Miyagi pero no obtuvo respuesta.- Ya sé que no tengo nada que hacer contigo, has encontrado a alguien mejor que yo, eso ya lo sé. Soy realista y sé que jamás volveremos a estar juntos. La cagué y bien cagada, ¿pero tanto te cuesta tratarme bien? No soporto la forma en que me miras, ese odio... Entiendo que estás dolido pero si ya has pasado página, ¿por qué no vuelves a tratarme como antes, como cuando eras mi cuñado?

\- Porque entonces estaba enamorado de ti y ya no lo estoy.- Shinobu salió de la cocina dejando a Miyagi solo. ¿Por qué ese viejo tenía que ponérselo tan difícil? ¿Por qué no podía hacer como si no existiera? Shinobu suspiró frustrado y comenzó a devorar aquel sándwich con cierta agresividad.

Shinobu cogió su móvil y escribió un mensaje.

_¿Esta noche sales?_

Frunció el ceño y decidió escribir otro para un destinatario distinto.

_Oliver, te echo mucho de menos. ¿Crees que sería posible que vinieras en agosto? Necesito verte._

Shinobu esperaba que su novio aceptara. Si tenía a Oliver cerca, Miyagi no le confundiría tanto. Su móvil vibró y lo miró rápidamente esperando la respuesta del australiano, se decepcionó al ver que no era Oliver.

_Esta noche no salgo. Estoy de niñero de Hiroki. ¿Has tenido resaca? Yo esta mañana me he levantado como una rosa y he salido a correr y todo. Satoru me ha dicho que se ha pasado toda la mañana abrazado al váter, vaya pringado._

Shinobu no respondió a su amigo, no estaba de humor para aquello. Solo esperaba que Oliver le hablara pronto.

* * *

Misaki creía que ya lo había visto todo, pero aquel día descubrió que se equivocaba. Entró en casa y se encontró con su novio acunando a un muñeco.

\- Usagi-san, ¿qué haces?

\- Practicar.- Respondió el escritor con una sonrisa.- Hiroki, Kane y yo nos hemos comprado cada uno un muñeco. Queremos estar preparados para cuando nazcan los niños.

\- Eso es genial, Usagi-san.- Sonrió el menor.- Me encanta verte tan involucrado con el bebé.

\- Voy a ser un padrazo. Por cierto, recuerda que esta tarde tenemos clase de preparación para el parto.

\- Si siempre te lo recuerdo yo a ti...- Dijo Misaki mientras subía las escaleras para ponerse ropa más cómoda. El muñeco comenzó a llorar en aquel momento y Misaki se giró a mirarlo sorprendido.- ¿Llora y todo?

\- Y también hace pipí.- Respondió Akihiko y puso la cabeza del muñeco sobre su hombro.- Seguro que son gases...

\- Veo que te apañas muy bien.- Comentó Misaki mientras el escritor daba unas palmaditas en la espalda del muñeco. El menor se metió en el dormitorio para cambiarse en lo que Akihiko intentaba, sin mucho éxito, que el muñeco dejara de llorar.

\- Cállate ya o te quito las pilas, hijo de puta.- Dijo en voz baja mientras zarandeaba al muñeco. Misaki salió del dormitorio y Akihiko cambió el tono de voz a uno más dulce.- ¿Qué pasa, mi niño? ¿Es hambre lo que tienes?

\- ¿No has conseguido que deje de llorar?

\- Es que no es fácil, Misaki. Si me dijera qué le pasa...

\- No era una crítica, Usagi-san.- Dijo Misaki.- ¿Por qué no pruebas a cambiarle el pañal?

\- Eso haré.- Akihiko fue a tumbar al muñeco sobre la encimera pero Misaki le paró.

\- Pon una toalla o algo, la encimera está muy fría.

\- Tienes razón, Misaki.- Asintió el escritor y caminó hacia el baño con el muñeco todavía llorando. Volvió a los pocos segundos después con una toalla, la puso sobre la encima y colocó al niño sobre esta.

\- ¿Y los polvos de talco?- Preguntó Misaki y Akihiko le miró sin entender.

\- ¿Polvos de talco para qué?

\- Para su culito, Usagi-san.

\- No lo entiendo...- Dijo el escritor.

\- Para que no se le irrite.

\- Joder, qué delicado.- Murmuró Akihiko.

\- Sí, Usagi-san, los bebés son muy delicados. ¿Cómo pensabas cambiarle el pañal?

\- Pues quitando el que lleva y poniendo uno nuevo.

\- ¿Pensabas limpiarle?

\- No es tan bueno el muñeco, no puede hacer caca.

\- Usagi-san, siempre hay que limpiarle porque el pañal se queda húmedo y se le puede irritar. Hay que asegurarse de que Naoki quede limpio y seco.

\- Sí, tiene sentido eso. ¿Con qué lo limpio, Misaki? ¿Con agua? ¿Lo pongo debajo del grifo?

\- No hace falta tanto, con toallitas está bien.- Dijo Misaki y en ese momento sonó el timbre.- Deben de ser los de los muebles. Ya abro yo.

\- De acuerdo, yo voy a ver si consigo que deje de llorar.- Dijo Akihiko. Misaki abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a dos hombres que iban a montar la habitación de Naoki.

\- Necesito la firma de Akihiko Usami.- Dijo uno de los hombres.

\- Voy.- El escritor fue hacia la puerta, dejando al muñeco en la encimera. De repente se oyó un ruido sordo. Todos se giraron a mirar y vieron al muñeco en el suelo.- No me miréis así que no es un bebé de verdad.

* * *

Hiroki volvió a mirar con enfado a Kane, quien ignoraba las miraditas que le lanzaba su profesor. Nowaki sonrió intentando ocultar lo mucho que le divertía aquella situación. Akihiko y Misaki estaban sentados junto a ellos en una esterilla.

\- Una cara nueva.- Comentó la profesora con una sonrisa.- ¿Eres un familiar?

\- No.- Negó Kane.- He venido de oyente porque estoy embarazo de mi tercer hijo, aunque este será el primero que salga de mí. Los otros son los hijos de mi marido. La mayor, Yoshiko, acaba de cumplir seis años y está obsesionada con los caballos, por eso la hemos apuntado a hípica. El menor, Kuta, tiene cuatro añitos y...

\- Vale, está bien.- Le interrumpió la profesora.- Será mejor que empecemos.

\- Serás cazurro...- Le dijo Hiroki en voz baja.- ¿Se puede saber qué película te acabas de montar?

\- Era eso o decir que no sabes si el padre es Nowaki o soy yo.

\- ¡Imbécil!

\- Kamijou-san.- Le llamó la profesora.- Estaba diciendo lo importante que es la tranquilidad y el estar relajado en estos momentos, vuestro yo interior debe ser un remanso de paz. La tranquilidad os vendrá muy bien durante todo el proceso del parto...

\- Tengo una pregunta.- Levantó la mano el escritor y Misaki le miró sorprendido, pues de normal no solía participar.

\- Todavía no es momento para las preguntas...- Comenzó a decir la mujer pero Akihiko la ignoró.

\- He leído en _Te reprodujiste, la cagaste_ y también en _Hijos: una hipoteca de por vida_ que tienen uñas. ¿Cómo sé yo que no está arañando a Misaki por dentro?

\- Claro, rollo _Alien._\- Asintió Kane.

\- Usagi-san, no hagas preguntas tontas.- Le riñó Misaki.

\- La profe el primer día dijo que no existían las preguntas tontas.- Se defendió el escritor.

\- Pues las acabas de inventar, Akihiko.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Bueno, vamos a continuar. ¿Habéis estado practicando los ejercicios de respiración? Venga, intentad relajaros y comenzad a respirar.

\- ¿Esta se cree que de normal no respiran?- Le preguntó Akihiko a Nowaki.

\- Es muy importante que os concentréis en la respiración, no dejéis que estímulos externos os distraigan.- Dijo la mujer.

\- Coño, Hiroki, esa tiene más bombo que tú.- Dijo Kane.- ¿Cuántos puede llevar ahí dentro? Por lo menos cinco, ¿no?

\- No es una perra.- Le dijo Hiroki mosqueado.- Ahora déjame en paz que tengo que concentrarme.

\- Menos humos, que solo estás respirando.

\- Kane, deja que Hiro-san se relaje.- Le pidió Nowaki con una sonrisa.

\- Yo creo que cuando más relajado está es cuando me insulta.

\- Tengo una duda, profe.- Dijo Akihiko volviendo a levantar la mano.

\- Al final de la clase podrás...

\- Leí un artículo de la revista _Embarazada de seis meses, ya no hay vuelta atrás_ en el que hablaban de la leche materna y me entró curiosidad. ¿Un adulto podría beber? Es decir, ¿yo me podría hacer un café con la leche de Misaki?

\- Es una buena forma de ahorrar.- Asintió Kane.- A Misaki le encanta la repostería, podría hacer un flan con su leche.

\- No, dulces no.

\- Vosotros dos.- Señaló la profesora a Kane y a Akihiko.- Fuera de mi clase.

\- Qué vergüenza, Usagi-san...- Negó Misaki con la cara roja.

* * *

_Oliver agarró con fuerza sus glúteos mientras Shinobu le clavaba las uñas en su espalda. El ritmo de las embestidas fue a más, el menor inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos de puro placer. Oliver le mordía el hombro con la intención de dejarle una marca como recordatorio de aquel momento. Shinobu subió las manos hasta el cuello de su novio y abrió los ojos con la intención de mirar al australiano. La sorpresa fue grande cuando vio que quien le estaba embistiendo era Miyagi, quien le miraba con deseo._

_\- Shinobu-chin..._

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Exclamó Shinobu despertando de golpe. Escuchó pasos corriendo hacia su habitación.- ¡Mamá, no entres! ¡Estoy bien!

\- ¡Pues no des esos gritos! ¡Ya creía que te habías matado!- Gritó su madre desde el pasillo.

\- Joder, vaya pesadilla...- Murmuró Shinobu y miró hacia su entrepierna.- ¿Por qué estás tan dura?

Shinobu salió de su dormitorio de mal humor, odiaba tener pesadillas y aquello había sido una pesadilla. Bajó las escaleras con la intención de ir a desayunar. Nada más entrar en la cocina se encontró cara a cara con Miyagi. Shinobu puso muy mala cara, ¿es que aquel hombre no tenía casa?

\- Buenos días, Shinobu-chin.- Le sonrió el profesor. El menor soltó un gruñido pero no respondió el saludo.- Eres la alegría de la huerta por las mañanas.

\- Ya estoy lista, cuando quieras nos vamos.- Dijo Risako asomándose por la puerta.- Buenos días, Shinobu, qué pronto te has levantado hoy.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer.- Dijo el rubio sin mirarla.

\- ¿Como buscar trabajo?- Preguntó su hermana.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Quieres trabajar?- Dijo Miyagi sorprendido. Shinobu se puso a preparar un par de tostadas y no contestó.

\- Mamá le ha dicho que si quiere vivir por su cuenta debe ser él quien lo pague, si es mayor para vivir con su novio es mayor para mantenerse.- Dijo Risako.

\- ¿No os ibais?- Dijo Shinobu.

\- Sí, ya nos vamos.- Asintió su hermana.- Menos mal que tengo a Miyagi, odio ir de compras sola.

\- ¿Vais de compras?- Shinobu se giró a mirar con una sonrisa al mayor.- Vaya pagafantas.

\- Adiós, Shinobu.- Dijo Risako.

\- Cuidado al salir, no te tropieces con el bordillo y te quedes más tonta.

Misaki se inclinó un poco para ver sobre el hombro de Shinobu, quien tenía el ceño fruncido mientras miraba la pantalla de su móvil.

\- ¿Por qué no pruebas en este?- Propuso Misaki.

\- No sé yo, hay mucho estrés en un restaurante de comida rápida.- Dijo el rubio.

\- Además, Misa-chan, ¿tú ves a Shinobu capacitado para trabajar de cara al público?- Dijo Kane.

\- Ya, pero tampoco hay muchas más ofertas...- Comentó Misaki.

\- Tú siempre has sacado muy buenas notas.- Le dijo Hiroki.- ¿Por qué no das clases particulares?

\- Sí, puedo cobrar 3000 yens la hora.- Asintió Shinobu.

\- La gente con títulos y todo suele cobrar unos 1200 la hora.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Pero yo valgo más que la gente con títulos.

\- Oye, ¿por qué no te metes a modelo?- Propuso Kane.- Si tienes suerte, ahí se mueve pasta.

\- Es menor de edad, necesita la firma de sus padres.- Dijo Satoru.

\- Pues la falsifico.

\- Problema resuelto.- Dijo Kane.

\- Eso es ilegal, tú que estudias derecho deberías saberlo.- Le dijo Satoru a Kane, quien le ignoró.

\- Vi que una agencia busca nuevas caras y seguro que tú encajas en el perfil.- Dijo Kane.

\- Sí, seguro que me cogen.- Dijo Shinobu sonriendo.- Soy muy mono y este curso he estado haciendo deporte, por lo que se me ha quedado cuerpazo.

\- ¿Este chaval tiene abuela?- Murmuró Hiroki y en ese momento salió Akihiko del estudio con su muñeco en brazos.- ¡Por fin!

\- Estaba vistiendo al bebé.- Dijo el escritor y Misaki miró al muñeco con el ceño fruncido.

\- Usagi-san, ¿por qué lleva bufanda y gorro?

\- No quiero que pase frío.

\- Estamos en julio.- Dijo Misaki.

\- Ya, pero como los bebés son tan delicados...

\- Bueno, ¿nos vamos?- Dijo Hiroki tendiendo una mano al aire para que alguien le ayudara a levantarse. Akihiko se agachó para ayudar a su amigo, con tan mala suerte que el muñeco se le resbaló y cayó de forma sonora al suelo.

\- No pasa nada, el gorro le protege.- Dijo el escritor.

Hiroki, Akihiko y Kane salieron de la vivienda dejando a los otros tres solos. Habían quedado para salir con los muñecos a pasear. Cada uno llevaba un cochecito en el que estaba metido el muñeco.

\- Esto es absurdo.- Murmuró Hiroki.

\- ¿Entonces por qué has aceptado venir?- Quiso saber el escritor.

\- Porque me aburro mucho en casa.

\- Hiroki, piensa en la cena que nos va a pagar Usami cuando pierda.

\- ¿Por qué estáis tan seguros de que voy a ser yo quien pierda?

\- Porque tu muñeco tiene la cabeza abollada de los golpes que le has dado.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Es que cuando se pone a llorar...- Dijo el escritor.

\- ¿Echamos una carrera con los carritos?- Propuso Kane.

\- No seas animal.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Venga, a la de tres. Una, dos y ¡tres!- Exclamó Akihiko. Kane y él echaron a correr por el parque bajo la atenta mirada del profesor. Todo iba bien hasta llegar cerca del estanque, donde Akihiko derrapó haciendo que el cochecito volcara ligeramente y que el muñeco saliera volando al agua.

\- ¡Bravo, Akihiko, así es como se mata a un hijo!- Le gritó Hiroki yendo hacia donde estaba su amigo.

\- Puede que ahora sí que tenga frío el bebé.- Comentó a Kane observando como el muñeco flotaba en el agua.

\- ¿Te rindes o vas a meterte a por él?- Preguntó Hiroki.

\- No me rindo pero no voy a meterme en el agua.- Dijo Akihiko, quien se puso a buscar algo por el suelo.- Perfecto.

\- Está muy lejos como para acercarlo con ese palo, necesitas uno más grande.- Le dijo Hiroki pero su amigo le ignoró. El escritor se puso lo más cerca del borde del estanque para atraer al muñeco con el palo.

\- Lo estás alejando.- Comentó Kane y Akihiko dio un pasito más hacia la orilla y estiró el brazo lo máximo posible.

\- Kane, ¿por qué no le sujetas?- Propuso Hiroki.

\- Está bien. Vigila a mi bebé, Hiroki.- Dijo el estudiante y rodeó con los brazos la cintura del escritor.- Mira, parecemos los de Titanic. Qué romántico.

\- Akihiko, inclínate más.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Sin miedo, Kane te tiene bien sujeto.

El escritor hizo caso a su amigo y se inclinó hacia adelante, confiando en que Kane no le soltaría. Akihiko ya casi tenía al muñeco, le faltaba nada para que el palo lo tocara.

\- Anda, mira, si es Nowaki. ¡Nowaki!- Kane alzó una mano saludando al médico a lo lejos, haciendo que su otra mano no pudiera con todo el peso del escritor. Akihiko cayó de cabeza en el estanque pero fue rápido y pudo agarrar bien a Kane para que este también cayera.

\- Hiro-san, ¿a qué estáis jugando?- Preguntó Nowaki al ver la escena.

\- A hacer el ridículo.- Respondió el profesor.

\- Pues al final sí que te has metido.- Le dijo Kane a Akihiko, quien le cogió de la cabeza y le hundió en el agua.

\- Akihiko, a ver si le va a faltar oxígeno y me lo dejas más tonto.- Dijo Hiroki.

* * *

Agosto llegó y, con él, Oliver. Shinobu se sentía muy feliz de tener a su novio allí. El único problema era que sus padres no les dejaban dormir juntos.

Shinobu estaba contento porque había ganado mucho dinero como modelo de ropa interior. Sus padres no lo sabían pero cuando salieran las fotos él ya estaría de nuevo en Australia, por lo que no le podía dar más igual.

Había vuelto a soñar en más de una ocasión con Miyagi. Estaba claro que se debía a la falta de sexo y a que el mayor se pasaba prácticamente todo el día en su casa. Risako y él no estaban juntos o eso decían, pero siempre lo llevaba de perrito faldero y ella, por supuesto, estaba encantada con eso.

Oliver no hablaba nada de japonés y sus padres tampoco hablaban nada de inglés por lo que estaba siendo una estancia muy divertida para Shinobu, pues traducía lo que él quería.

Desde que había llegado Oliver, Miyagi prácticamente no se acercaba a Shinobu. La pareja se solía poner bastante cariñosa en cualquier lugar de la casa y Miyagi, cada vez que les veía, se iba a otra habitación. Aquello molestaba a Shinobu y no sabía muy bien por qué, esperaba un comportamiento más infantil por parte del profesor, muy en el fondo esperaba alguna escena de celos pero lo cierto era que Miyagi ya le había dicho en alguna ocasión que ya no iba a intentar nada con él porque sabía que había pasado página. Por algún motivo, pensar en ello le ponía triste, por suerte tenía a Oliver, quien le levantaba el ánimo.

Aquella mañana salió de la ducha y bajó a comer algo con solo una toalla atada a la cintura. Estaba solo en casa. Risako y sus padres habían salido a mirar muebles y Oliver había ido a explorar la ciudad junto con Kane. Él en un principio también iba a ir pero se había dormido y su novio y su amigo no le habían esperado, aunque eso tampoco le importaba, no tenía ganas de hacer turismo en su propia ciudad.

Estaba preparándose algo para comer cuando una mano se posó en su cintura. Shinobu sonrió pensando que Oliver debía de haber vuelto ya. Unos labios se posaron en su cuello mientras aquellas manos acariciaban su cintura y recorrían el borde de la toalla. De pronto un aroma le invadió, aquel no era el olor de Oliver, no, así era como olía Miyagi.

Shinobu se giró y vio a Miyagi. Ambos se quedaron quietos durante unos segundos hasta que el mayor se decidió y besó al rubio. Shinobu acercó su cuerpo al de Miyagi mientras profundizaban aquel besó. Notaba la erección del mayor contra la suya, cosa que le hizo soltar un leve gemido. Miyagi sonrió al escuchar aquello pero no dejó de devorar la boca del otro. Las manos de Shinobu fueron hasta el cuello del mayor, agarrándole con fuerza.

El sonido de la puerta principal trajo a Shinobu a la realidad, quien le dio un empujón al mayor y salió corriendo de ahí.

\- Shinobu-chin...

En la entrada se cruzó con Oliver y con Kane.

\- Vaya cara traes.- Le dijo su amigo.- ¿Has visto un fantasma?

\- _¿No te vistes_?- Le sonrió Oliver.

\- _Sí, voy a vestirme, no tardo.- _Dijo Shinobu para luego dirigirse a Kane.- Entretenlo mientras me cambio pero no le lleves a la cocina.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no.- Dijo Shinobu y subió corriendo las escaleras.

\- ¡No tardes que en un rato tengo la clase de las preñadas!

* * *

El muñeco volvió a llorar haciendo que Akihiko se desesperara. Aquel aparato debía de estar mal porque lo había probado todo y nada le funcionaba. Aquel llanto le estaba taladrando los oídos y ya no podía más. Había sido más de un mes, un mes de tortura. Estaba claro que no iba a ganar y pensaba ponerle fin a aquello lo antes posible.

Entró en el baño y abrió la tapa del váter muy decidido. Metió la cabeza del muñeco en el inodoro y comenzó a tirar de la cadena. Le daba golpes al muñeco y en un momento dado dejó de llorar.

\- ¿Qué, cabrón? ¿Ahora que te doy motivos para llorar no lloras, desgraciado?- Dijo Akihiko sin dejar de sumergir al muñeco en el agua.- Venga, llora ahora, malnacido.

\- Usagi-san...

Akihiko paró en seco al escuchar la voz de su pareja. Soltó al muñeco y se giró para encontrarse a un perplejo Misaki.

\- Qué rápido has vuelto...

\- No pienso dejarte a solas con nuestro hijo jamás.

* * *

El profesor era nuevo. Por lo visto, la anterior profesora no quería seguir impartiendo clase a ese grupo pues, según ella, había algún padre que no se lo tomaba en serio.

Kane se sentó junto a Hiroki. Aquel día iba preparado, se había colocado un cojín debajo de la camiseta.

\- Madre mía como está el profesor.- Comentó Kane.- Este con solo mirarte te preña.

\- Misaki, de verdad que lo siento.- Dijo Akihiko en voz baja.- Solo intentaba implicarme en el embarazo...

\- ¿Qué os pasa?- Quiso saber Hiroki al ver que Misaki no le dirigía la palabra al escritor.

\- Usagi-san ha metido al bebé en el váter.

\- Era un muñeco, no un niño de verdad.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Anda, como Pinocho.- Dijo Kane.

\- Eso significa que Akihiko ha perdido, ¿no?- Dijo Nowaki.

\- Exactamente.- Asintió Hiroki.- Ya podemos dejar la tontería del muñeco.

\- Necesito un voluntario.- Dijo el profesor y Kane alzó la mano rápidamente.- Muy bien.

El profesor se colocó detrás de Kane y comenzó a manosearle. Misaki no podía aguantar la risa al ver las caras de placer que ponía su amigo.

\- El cuerpo a cuerpo puede ayudar mucho en la respiración.- Dijo el profesor.

\- ¿Vamos a luchar?- Murmuró Akihiko.

\- Creo que también es bueno el contacto más hacia el sur.- Dijo Kane guiñándole un ojo al profesor, quien rió incómodo.

\- Tengo una duda.- Dijo Akihiko y tanto Misaki como Hiroki resoplaron.- He leído en _La marcha atrás no funciona _que si tienes un perro en casa, es bueno que huela los pañales del bebé para que se familiarice. ¿Es eso cierto?

\- Akihiko, burro, tú no tienes perro.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- ¿Es extrapolable a las personas? Tengo un hermano imbécil, si le doy a oler el pañal de mi hijo, ¿querrá al niño y le comprará pijadas?

\- Creo que no tengo respuesta para eso.

\- Pues vaya profesor...- Murmuró el escritor.- Tengo otra pregunta. He leído en _Bebés, tu nueva migraña _que...

\- Usagi-san o te callas o te dejo.- Le dijo Misaki y Akihiko cerró la boca de golpe.

* * *

Tal y como llegó agosto se fue. El uno de septiembre Shinobu y Oliver volvieron a Australia, esta vez para vivir como pareja en su nuevo piso. Shinobu no había vuelto a ver a Miyagi después de lo ocurrido y tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Hiroki sentía que no podía más, le quedaban solamente tres días para que el niño naciera pero ya estaba harto de estar embarazado. Estaba tan grande que a penas tenía movilidad, lo cual le ponía de mal humor.

Se encontraban viendo una película tranquilamente. Hiroki se encontraba tumbado en un sofá junto con Nowaki mientras que Kane se encontraba medio durmiendo en el sillón.

El móvil de Nowaki comenzó a sonar, despertando a Kane.

\- ¿Si? ¿Qué? Claro, voy para allá.- Dijo Nowaki y luego colgó.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Hiroki al ver que su marido se preparaba para salir.

\- Misaki se ha puesto de parto.

\- ¡Voy a ser tío!- Exclamó Kane.

\- ¡No es justo, yo voy antes!- Se quejó Hiroki frustrado. Nowaki le dio un rápido beso y salió sin hacerle caso.


	31. Chapter 31

Nowaki llegó lo antes posible al hospital, se cambió rápidamente y fue a la habitación donde se encontraba Misaki. El estudiante estaba sentado sobre la cama, con la bata del hospital puesta y hablando con el escritor, quien tenía mala cara.

\- ¿Qué tal, Misaki? ¿Cómo vas?- Preguntó el médico con una sonrisa pero fue Akihiko quien respondió.

\- Nowaki, se lo tienes que sacar inmediatamente, esto está siendo una auténtica tortura. Le duele un montón, no podemos seguir así.

\- Usagi-san, cálmate, ahora mismo estoy bien.- Dijo Misaki.

\- Sí, pero en un rato volverás a tener otra contracción y yo querré morirme. Nowaki, por favor, sácalo ya.

\- Akihiko, entiendo que no te guste ver sufrir a Misaki, pero así no funcionan las cosas. Yo no puedo hacer nada hasta que Misaki no esté listo.

\- Misaki lleva meses listo.

\- Me refiero a físicamente.- Dijo el médico.- ¿Cada cuánto tienes las contracciones, Misaki?

\- Usagi-san lo estaba cronometrando, ¿verdad?- Dijo el menor y Akihiko negó. Nowaki suspiró.

\- Está bien, creo que todavía es muy pronto, la cosa aún tardará en...

\- ¿Cuánto? ¿Una hora? ¿Hora y media?- Preguntó el escritor y Misaki le dio un codazo.

\- Los partos suelen durar un poquito más, Akihiko, y más teniendo en cuenta que Misaki es primerizo.- Explicó Nowaki.

\- Pero nacerá hoy, ¿verdad?- Preguntó el escritor y el médico miró su reloj de pulsera.

\- Lo dudo bastante, solo faltan cinco horas para que acabe el día.- Dijo Nowaki.

\- Usagi-san, ya te dije que esto iba a ser largo.- Le dijo Misaki.- Tenemos que tener pacien... ¡AAAAAAH! ¡DIOS!

\- Misaki, aguanta, por favor.- Dijo Akihiko con preocupación. Misaki fue relajando el gesto poco a poco.

\- Ya, ya está.

\- Akihiko, cronometra.- Le dijo Nowaki.- No creo que estés lo suficientemente dilatado pero voy a echar un ojo para ver cómo vas. Túmbate en la camilla y ábrete de piernas, por favor.

\- Pero no le irás a manosear, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Usagi-san, deja que Nowaki haga su trabajo!- Gritó Misaki.

\- Tranquilo, solo le tocaré y miraré lo justo.- Sonrió Nowaki. El estudiante se colocó tal y como le había pedido el doctor.- Ya estás en proceso pero todavía falta mucho.

\- Dios, esto es desesperante.- Murmuró Akihiko.

\- ¿Cómo esperabas que fuera un parto? ¿Cómo en los dichosos Sims?- Le dijo Misaki.- Si vas a estar con esa actitud de mierda ahí tienes la puerta, que el que está de parto soy yo y no me quejo.

\- Lo siento, Misaki, me comportaré.- Dijo el escritor rápidamente.

\- Akihiko, es un proceso muy lento y hay que tener paciencia. Pero piensa que mañana lo más seguro es que tengas en brazos a tu hijo.

\- ¿Lo más seguro? ¿Podría mañana no haber dado a luz?

\- Bueno, hay partos que han llegado a durar más de treinta horas.- Respondió Nowaki y Akihiko tuvo que sentarse en la cama para no caerse de la impresión.- Pero hay algunos que duran menos, en verdad nunca se sabe.

\- Gracias por venir tan pronto, Nowaki.- Agradeció Misaki sonriendo.

\- De nada, es mi sobrino al fin y al cabo y no me marcharé del hospital hasta que haya nacido. Estaré todo el tiempo por aquí por si necesitáis algo.

\- Voy a encender la tele.- Dijo Akihiko.- Nos da tiempo a ver unas quince películas.

\- ¿Ya estás más tranquilo, Usagi-san?

\- Mucho.

\- Bueno, yo me marcho un rato. Cualquier cosa me llamáis.- Dijo Nowaki.

\- Vale, gracias.- Dijo Misaki.

\- Te acompaño hasta la puerta.- Dijo Akihiko y salió junto con el médico.- Sé sincero, ¿Misaki podría morir?

\- Akihiko, hoy en día eso es muy poco frecuente.

\- Pero hay casos, ¿no?

\- En países como el nuestro es muy poco frecuente, Akihiko.

\- ¿Pero podría pasar?

\- Digamos que de cien mil partos mueren cinco.- Dijo Nowaki.- Es un porcentaje muy bajo, yo no pensaría en eso.

\- Nowaki, prométeme que si en algún momento tienes que elegir entre salvar a Misaki o al niño...

\- Akihiko, no pienses en esas cosas.- Le interrumpió el médico.

\- Prométeme que elegirás a Misaki.

\- Te lo prometo, Akihiko, Misaki siempre irá primero.- Asintió Nowaki.- Pero no nos vamos a ver en esa tesitura. Misaki es un joven muy sano que ha llevado el embarazo muy bien y no tiene por qué ir mal el parto.

\- Eso espero.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Dr. Kusama.- Le llamó un enfermero.- Su marido está esperando en urgencias, por lo visto está de parto.

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo Nowaki sorprendido.

\- Nowaki, dime que serás tú quien atienda el parto de Misaki.- Le dijo Akihiko agarrándole del brazo para que no se fuera.- Misaki ha llegado primero que Hiroki.

\- Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para atender ambos partos.- Dijo Nowaki.- No tienen porqué dar a luz a la vez.

\- Pero si eso pasara...

\- No voy a perderme el nacimiento de mi hijo, Akihiko.

\- Pero Misaki...

\- Akihiko, va a ir todo bien.- Le dijo Nowaki sonriendo.- Anda, vuelve con Misaki y dale ánimos, no te impacientes.

\- Está bien.- Asintió Akihiko mientras Nowaki se dirigía a ver a su marido.- ¡Mucha suerte con Hiroki! ¡Si de normal ya da miedo, de parto debe de dar pavor!

Nowaki sonrió pero no respondió. Llegó a la sala de espera de urgencias y se encontró con un malhumorado Hiroki sentado en una silla de ruedas, a su lado estaba Kane mirando su móvil.

\- Hiro-san, ¿qué tal?

\- Estoy de parto.- Dijo Hiroki cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Si? ¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó Nowaki.

\- ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Que me lo estoy inventando?

\- No, Hiro-san, pero me gustaría saber qué ha pasado para que digas que estás de parto. Alguna contracción, has roto...

\- He tenido varias contracciones.- Respondió Hiroki. Kane le hizo una seña a Nowaki para que mirara su teléfono.

\- ¿Varias?- Preguntó Nowaki mientras sacaba el móvil de su bolsillo.- ¿Cuántas?

\- Pues no sé, no las he contado.

\- ¿Cada cuánto se han producido?

\- ¡Por dios, Nowaki, que es tu hijo!- Exclamó Hiroki cabreado.- ¡No soy cualquiera, no seas tan frío!

\- Hiro-san, tengo que saber esas cosas.- Dijo el médico y leyó un mensaje que le había enviado Kane.

Está fingiendo. Le ha dado envidia Misaki y quiere intentar que se lo saques antes. Le he traído al hospital por no oírle, ahora es problema tuyo.

\- Tu marido de parto y tú mirando el móvil.- Frunció el ceño el profesor.

\- Hiro-san, es muy posible que sea una falsa alarma.- Dijo Nowaki.

\- ¡Sabré yo si estoy de parto o no!- Exclamó Hiroki y se llevó las manos a la barriga.- ¡Ay! ¡Qué dolor!- Nowaki y Kane se miraron entre sí pero no dijeron nada.

\- Está bien, Hiro-san, vamos a llevarte a planta.- Suspiró el médico.

Nowaki pidió que pusieran a Hiroki en la misma habitación que Misaki, con la esperanza de que al verle sufrir se le quitaran las ganas de seguir con aquel paripé.

\- Misaki, te traigo un compañero de habitación.- Anunció Nowaki arrastrando la silla de ruedas de Hiroki.

\- ¿También estás de parto?- Preguntó Misaki sonriendo.- ¿Te imaginas que nacen el mismo día?

\- Podríais celebrar los cumpleaños juntos, os saldría más barato.- Comentó Kane.

\- Hiro-san, ponte la bata mientras yo voy a ver a Misaki.- Le dijo Nowaki y Hiroki puso mala cara.

\- En casa me ayuda a vestirme...- Murmuró el profesor de forma que solo le escuchó Kane.

\- ¿Quieres que te vista yo, Hiroki?

\- ¿Cuántos años tengo? ¿Dos?

\- Hiro-san, no te alteres.- Le pidió Nowaki mientras se sentaba para examinar a Misaki.- Esto va muy bien, ya has dilatado por lo menos un centímetro. Genial, Misaki.

\- ¿Un centímetro?- Dijo Kane.- Eso es lo que le mide a Satoru.

\- Misaki, si sigue avanzando a este ritmo posiblemente des a luz antes de las siete de la mañana.

\- Pero si no son ni las nueve de la noche.- Dijo el escritor y Misaki le miró mal.

\- ¿Cuánto tiene que dilatar eso?- Quiso saber Kane.

\- Diez centímetros.

\- ¿Diez? Pero si solo lleva uno.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Los primeros son muy lentos, luego la cosa va más rápida.- Explicó el médico.- ¿Te apetece levantarte un poco, Misaki? Llevas ya un buen rato tumbado. Si prefieres estar sentado en el sillón o dar un pequeño paseo por la habitación, ahora es el momento.

\- Creo que me sentaré en el sillón.- Dijo Misaki, quien fue a levantarse pero una contracción se lo impidió.- ¡AAAAY!¡JODER!

\- Misa-chan ha dicho un taco...- Murmuró Kane mientras Hiroki observaba con cierto miedo a su alumno.

\- Esta ha dolido un montón.- Comentó Misaki con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Nowaki, estaba fingiendo, estoy bien.- Dijo Hiroki.- Me voy a casa, no quiero presenciar esto.

\- Ya me siento algo mejor.- Dijo Misaki.

\- Da igual, yo me voy de todas formas.- Dijo el profesor.- Venga, Kane, a casa.

\- Hiro-san, no vuelvas a fingir algo así porque cuando sea verdad no...

\- ¡SU PUTA MADRE!- Gritó Hiroki de repente llevándose la mano a la barriga.- Ya pasó, falsa alarma.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- Le preguntó Kane.

\- Que me ha dado algo muy fuerte.- Dijo el profesor.- Pero tal como ha venido se ha ido, así que nada.

\- Hiro-san, te quedas.- Le dijo Nowaki.- Quiero tenerte cerca.

\- ¿Está de parto también?- Preguntó Akihiko.

\- Posiblemente, pero al ser la primera contracción podría tardar muchas horas.- Explicó Nowaki.- Si no fuera Hiro-san le mandaría a casa.

\- No quiero ningún trato de favor, Nowaki.

\- Mientras yo esté en el hospital te quedarás conmigo, de lo contrario no estaré tranquilo.- Dijo el médico.- Ven, te ayudo a ponerte la bata.

\- ¿Ahora sí?

\- Es que ahora has tenido una contracción de verdad.- Le dijo Kane.

* * *

Akihiko resopló mientras cogía la mano de Misaki, quien llevaba un rato llorando. Nowaki entró en la habitación junto con una enfermera y se fue directo hacia el estudiante, haciendo que Hiroki frunciera el ceño.

\- Misaki, te podemos poner la epidural ya si quieres.

\- Sí, Nowaki, pónsela ya.- Le dijo Akihiko.

\- Sí, por favor...- Pidió Misaki.- Cada vez hay más...

\- Nowaki, yo también quiero que me la pongas.- Le dijo Hiroki y Nowaki sonrió de lado.

\- Hiro-san, acabas de empezar a dilatar hace nada, todavía es pronto.- Dijo el médico.- Para ti tengo otra cosa.

\- ¿El qué?- Preguntó el profesor.

\- Como últimamente no has estado yendo al baño, pues...- Comenzó a decir Nowaki y entró otra enfermera.

\- Dr. Kusama, ¿para qué paciente era el enema?

\- ¡Ni de coña, Nowaki, a mí no me metes nada por el culo!

\- Si le hubieras dicho eso en su día, no estarías hoy de parto.- Le dijo Kane.

\- Hiro-san, es por tu bien...

\- ¡A Misaki no se lo has hecho!- Exclamó Hiroki.

\- A Misaki no le hace falta.- Dijo Nowaki.- Venga, Hiro-san...

\- ¿Prefieres cagarte encima al hacer fuerza?- Le dijo Kane.

\- ¡Pues sí!

\- Hiro-san, sé razonable.

\- ¡A Misaki le das el alivio y a mí un chorro de agua por el culo!- Gritó Hiroki.- ¡Quiero el divorcio!

\- No digas esas cosas, Hiro-san...

\- ¡NO ME VAS A...

\- ¡Hiroki, a callar que Misaki está de parto!- Le gritó Akihiko.- ¡Métete eso por el culo de una vez!

\- ¿Y yo no estoy de parto, Bakahiko?

\- Hiro-san, por favor...

\- Que no, he dicho que no y es que no.- Dijo Hiroki cruzándose de brazos.

\- Hiroki, no es para tanto.- Le dijo Kane.- Yo me he puesto enemas alguna vez.

\- ¿Y eso?- Preguntó el profesor extrañado.

\- Cuando sé que voy a follar sí o sí me gusta dejar la zona limpita.

\- Cada día me inquietas más.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Por favor, ponle el enema ya.- Le dijo Nowaki a la enfermera y luego se fue hacia donde estaba Misaki.

\- ¿Llevo al paciente hasta el baño?

\- No, le cuesta moverse.

\- A ti sí que te va a costar moverte cuando te pille.- Le dijo Hiroki. Nowaki corrió la cortina que separaba las dos camas y se puso a hablar con Misaki.

\- En unos minutos te hará efecto.

\- Muchas gracias, Nowaki.- Le agradeció el menor con lágrimas en los ojos. Se escucharon gritos procedentes de la cama de al lado.

\- A partir de ahora la dilatación irá más rápida, ya estás en cinco centímetros.- Le dijo Nowaki.- Cuando menos te lo esperes ya habrá acabado todo.

\- Eso espero.- Dijo Akihiko.- Nowaki, tengo una duda.

\- ¡NOWAKI, ERES UN CABRÓN!- Escucharon los gritos de Hiroki.

\- Dime, Akihiko.

\- Ya que el niño no va a salir por el mismo agujerito por el que entró, no habrá problema en que mantengamos relaciones, ¿verdad?

\- Bueno, aunque el niño no salga por el ano es recomendable que...

\- ¡NO TE LO PERDONARÉ JAMÁS!

\- ...que esperéis un mes o más, también depende de cómo se sienta Misaki.- Dijo el médico.

\- ¿Un mes? Esto es una cámara oculta, ¿verdad?

\- Usagi-san, yo ya te lo dije.

\- Dr. Kusama, ya está.- Dijo la enfermera.

\- Está bien, muchas gracias.- Sonrió Nowaki.

\- No sabía que en los partos se veía tanta mierda.- Comentó Kane.

\- Hiro-san, ¿ya te sientes mejor?- Le preguntó Nowaki acercándose a él. El profesor se giró a mirar hacia el otro lado.- Hiro-san...

\- No te habla.- Le dijo Kane.

\- Ya veo. Hiro-san, todo lo que hago es por tu bien.

\- Espero que disfrutes de este niño porque no te pienso dar más.- Le dijo Hiroki seriamente, iba añadir algo más pero una contracción se lo interrumpió.- ¡JODER, JODER, JODER!

\- Hiro-san, tranquilo.- Dijo Nowaki acariciándole la espalda. Cuando la contracción pasó, el médico se inclinó y besó su frente.- Te amo, Hiro-san.

\- ¿Si? Pues yo te guardo rencor por lo del enema.

\- Te lo compensaré, Hiro-san.

\- ¿Te vas a meter algo por el culo, Nowaki?- Preguntó Kane.

\- No, eso no.

\- ¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó Akihiko.

\- Las dos.- Respondió el médico.

\- Qué tarde es.- Dijo Kane.- Venga, ya nos vemos cuando...

\- Como te marches te mato.- Le dijo Hiroki agarrándole con fuerza del brazo.

\- Era broma, Hiroki, jamás me perdería el nacimiento de mis sobrinos.- Dijo el estudiante.- Pero es bonito saber que se me aprecia.

\- Nowaki se irá con Misaki y yo no quiero estar solo.- Dijo el profesor.

\- Sí, te tendrás que quedar con él mientras Misaki esté dando a luz.- Asintió Nowaki.

\- ¿Tardará mucho en parir Misaki?- Preguntó Kane.

\- No lo sé. Ya hace más de ocho horas que llegó y ya lleva unos cinco centímetros.- Dijo Nowaki.- Nunca se sabe, pero puede que en cuatro o cinco horitas..

\- ¿Cuánto?- Preguntó Akihiko que estaba escuchando.

\- Puede que sea menos.- Dijo el médico.- Como ya he dicho nunca se sabe.

\- ¿Y Hiroki?- Preguntó Kane y Nowaki se encogió de hombros.

\- Tardará más. Ha empezado a dilatar hace nada.

* * *

Nowaki salió un momento a por un café, ya eran casi las cinco de la mañana y se encontraba agotado. Volvió lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación, pues no quería dejar a Hiroki solo, quien iba dilatando con considerable rapidez. Entró en la habitación y Misaki le recibió con mala.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó Nowaki.

\- No sé, me siento raro, con lo tranquilo que estaba...- Dijo el estudiante con nerviosismo.

\- Intenta seguir tranquilo.- El médico le observó y pulsó un botón de su busca.- Misaki, ya es la hora, Nao-chan ya quiere salir.

\- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó el estudiante mientras dos celadores entraban en la habitación.

\- Llevadlo al número cuatro.- Dijo Nowaki.

\- Nowaki...- Dijo Akihiko mientras observaba como aquellos hombres comenzaban a mover la cama de Misaki.

\- Tranquilo, Akihiko, tú ve con él. Un enfermero te explicará todo y yo en un minuto estaré ahí.- Le dijo el médico y el escritor asintió para luego salir siguiendo la cama de Misaki.- Hiro-san, me tengo que ir.

\- Me encuentro muy mal...- Le dijo el profesor con lágrimas en los ojos y Nowaki cogió su mano para luego besarla.

\- Te acaban de poner la epidural, en nada te hará efecto.- Le dijo Nowaki.- Por favor, espera a que vuelva, no quiero perderme el nacimiento de mi hijo.

\- Pues no vayas, que atienda otro a Misaki.- Le pidió Hiroki y su marido negó.

\- A ti aún te quedan unas horas, ya verás como en nada he vuelto.- Nowaki besó sus labios.- Te amo, Hiro-san.

\- Y yo a ti.

\- Kane, cuídalo.- Le dijo Nowaki antes de salir.

El médico entró en la sala y Misaki ya se encontraba preparado. Akihiko estaba a su lado cogiendo su mano y con cara de auténtico terror. Nowaki le sonrió y se posicionó justo delante del menor.

\- Bueno, Misaki, ¿cómo vas?

\- No sé...

\- Ya ha descendido, es hora de empujar.- Le dijo Nowaki.- Venga, que se noten esas clases tan maravillosas a las que hemos ido.

\- Está bien.- Asintió Misaki.

\- Y apriétale la mano sin miedo a Akihiko, que si se la rompes no pasa nada.

\- Bueno...- Murmuró el escritor.

\- Como tienes puesta la epidural es posible que no sepas muy bien cuándo empujar, pero tú sigue mis indicaciones y ya está, Misaki.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿Preparado?- Preguntó Nowaki y el estudiante asintió. El médico le indicaba cuando debía empujar con fuerza y Misaki obedecía. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que Nowaki finalmente vio la coronilla del bebé.- ¡Muy bien, Misaki! ¡Ya veo a Nao-chan! ¡Lo estás haciendo genial!

\- Misaki, sigue así, ya casi está.- Le dijo Akihiko, quien para entonces ya no tenía ningún tipo de sensibilidad en su mano.

\- 1, 2... ¡Venga, con fuerza! ¡La cara, le veo la cara!- Exclamó Nowaki con la intención de darle fuerzas a Misaki.- ¡Otra vez, Misaki! ¡Ya es el último empujón!

\- ¡AAAAAAGH!- Gruñó el menor debido a la fuerza que estaba haciendo.

\- Venga, otro más, este sí que será ya el último.- Le dijo Nowaki y así fue. El médico cogió a Naoki en brazos y lo puso delante del menor, mientras una enfermera le tendía unas tijeras al escritor.

\- ¿Quiere cortar usted el cordón?- Le dijo la enfermera. Akihiko cogió con manos temblorosas las tijeras e hizo lo que le indicó la enfermera. Misaki no se percató de aquello, pues no podía apartar la vista de su hijo. Nowaki cogió a Naoki y se lo tendió a la enfermera.

\- ¡NO!- Exclamó Misaki echándose a llorar.- ¡USAGI-SAN, SE LO LLEVAN!

\- No, Misaki, tranquilo, solo van a ver que todo esté bien y a limpiarlo.- Le dijo Nowaki.- Si te sientes más tranquilo, Akihiko puede ir con la enfermera.

\- ¡Ve!- Le gritó Misaki y el escritor obedeció sin dudarlo.

\- ¿Qué tal, Misaki?- Le preguntó Nowaki mientras le masajeaba el abdomen.- Ahora cuando te traigan a Naoki podrás darle el pecho si quieres, ya solo queda expulsar la placenta. Lo peor ya ha pasado, ya tienes a tu niño.

\- Es precioso, Nowaki, ¿verdad?

\- Sí.- Sonrió el médico.- Es igualito a ti.

La enfermera volvió con el niño en brazos, seguida muy de cerca de Akihiko, puso a Naoki sobre Misaki y este le atrajo hacia él besándole la cabeza. El escritor acarició la manita del pequeño y, sin poder ni querer evitarlo, se echó a llorar.

\- Hemos hecho una obra de arte, Misaki.- El nombrado miró a su pareja sonriendo y este besó sus labios.- Os quiero.

Nowaki entró en la habitación en la que había dejado a Hiroki y se sorprendió al ver que su marido ya no se encontraba ahí. Salió al pasillo preocupado y un enfermero le miró sorprendido.

\- Dr. Kusama, ¿por qué no está en el nacimiento de su hijo?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya hace unos minutos que se han llevado a su marido.- Le dijo el enfermero.- ¿No le han avisado?

\- Pues no. ¿Dónde está?

\- En el dos, con el Dr. Mori.

Nowaki salió corriendo hacia allá. Se preparó muy rápidamente y entro en la sala decidido. Allí observó que Hiroki estaba abierto de piernas mientras lloraba y que Kane, con gesto muy preocupado, no paraba de hablarle.

\- Dr. Mori, yo me encargo.- Dijo Nowaki y el hombre le miró sorprendido.

\- Es mi marido, es él...- Dijo Hiroki entre lágrimas.

\- Pues menos mal que ha llegado, se negaba a empujar hasta que usted estuviera presente.- Dijo el doctor más anciano.

\- ¿Lleva mucho así?

\- No, acabamos de empezar.

\- Perfecto.- Nowaki se acercó a Hiroki y le dio un beso.- Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí, siento haber tardado tanto.

\- ¿Ya ha nacido Naoki?- Preguntó Kane y el médico asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Hiro-san, ahora es nuestro turno.- Le dijo Nowaki y se situó delante de su marido.- Dios, Hiro-san, tienes que empujar ya mismo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Empuja, Hiro-san!- Le dijo Nowaki y el profesor comenzó a hacer fuerza. Vio como la coronilla de Haruki se abría paso y como poco a poco iba saliendo la cabeza.- ¡Respira y empuja! ¡Ya tengo su cabecita, Hiro-san!

\- No puedo...- Dijo Hiroki llorando.- No tengo fuerzas...

\- ¡Sí que puedes, Hiro-san! ¡Empuja!

\- No, no...

\- Venga, Hiroki, que quiero ver a mi ahijado.- Dijo Kane sin soltar la mano del profesor.

\- ¡Que no vas a ser el padrino, imbécil!

\- ¡Eso es, Hiro-san! ¡Sigue insultando a Kane!- Dijo Nowaki viendo como su marido volvía a hacer fuerza.

\- Hiroki, me he follé al bombero en vuestra cama.

\- ¡SERÁS COCHINO, SO CERDO!- Gritó Hiroki haciendo fuerza.- ¡AAAAHH! ¡PERVERTIDO!

\- ¡Hiro-san, muy bien!

\- Y me masturbo pensando en Nowaki.

\- ¡SALIDO! ¡MARRANO!

\- ¡Ya está Hiro-san, ya lo tengo!- Dijo el médico observando emocionado a su hijo. Desde donde estaba Hiroki no podía ver nada y Kane soltó su mano para asomarse.

\- ¡Coño! ¡Pero si es negro!- Exclamó el estudiante haciendo reír a la enfermera.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, gilipollas? ¿Cómo va a ser negro?- Le dijo Hiroki.- ¡Quiero ver a mi hijo!

\- Tranquilo, que es exactamente igual que Nowaki.- Le sonrió Kane.

\- Mira, Hiro-san, mira nuestro niño.- Dijo Nowaki cuando reaccionó y apartó la vista de Haruki. Se acercó y colocó al niño sobre Hiroki, tal y como había hecho con Misaki. El profesor sonrió y rompió a llorar, era un mini Nowaki.

\- ¿Quién va a cortar el cordón?- Preguntó la enfermera y Nowaki, con lágrimas en los ojos, señaló a Kane.

\- ¿Yo? ¿De verdad?- Sonrió el estudiante y Nowaki asintió.

\- Sí, por algo es tu ahijado.- Le dijo el médico.

\- Estoy tan feliz que hasta me parece bien.- Dijo Hiroki.- Mi Haru-chan, tan bonito como su papi...

\- Me lo llevo un momento, Hiro-san, voy a limpiarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Está bien...- Asintió Hiroki algo apenado.- No tardes, por favor.

\- Hiroki, enhorabuena, has estado increíble.- Le dijo Kane una vez Nowaki se hubo alejado con el pequeño.

\- Siento haberte insultado tanto...

\- No te preocupes, de normal haces lo mismo y nunca te disculpas.

\- Lo de que lo hiciste en mi cama era mentira, ¿no? Lo has dicho para darme fuerzas, ¿verdad?

\- Acabas de tener un hijo, no es momento para hablar de estas cosas.

\- Hiro-san, ¿ves cómo no he tardado?- Dijo Nowaki volviendo a colocarle al niño encima.- Ha pesado cuatro kilos.

\- Joder, como un pavo.

\- Es que es enorme...- Sonrió Hiroki.- Ha salido a Nowaki en todos los aspectos.

\- ¿Nao-chan a quién se parece?- Preguntó Kane.

\- A Misaki. Tiene su carita y su mismo pelo.

\- ¿Akihiko estaba contento?- Le preguntó Hiroki.

\- Ha llorado y todo.- Respondió Nowaki.

\- Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida.- Murmuró Kane y Hiroki y Nowaki le miraron sonrientes.

\- ¿Quieres cogerlo?- Le preguntó Hiroki a Kane y este asintió. El profesor le entregó a Haruki con mucho cuidado, quien nada más estar en brazos del estudiante rompió a llorar.

\- ¿Eh? Pero si no he hecho nada...- Dijo Kane.- Soy tu padrino, no llores...

\- No te preocupes, Kane.- Sonrió Nowaki.- Se acabará acostumbrando a ti.

\- Venga, devuélvemelo ya que le echo de menos.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Hiroki, han pasado literalmente dos segundos.- Dijo Kane mientras le devolvía a Haruki, quien paró de llorar al estar en brazos del profesor.- Venga ya, Haru-chan me tiene manía y no me extraña, se ha pasado nueve meses escuchando cosas malas hacia mi persona.

Hiroki fue llevado a la habitación sin soltar a Haruki, pues se negaba a separarse de él. Nada más entrar vio que Misaki alzaba la vista de la cuna y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ha ido todo bien?- Preguntó Misaki.

\- Estupendamente.- Respondió Hiroki.- Ya me han dicho que Nao-chan por suerte no se parece en nada a Akihiko...

\- Muchas gracias, Hiroki, bonita forma de darme la enhorabuena.- Le dijo Akihiko sonriendo. El escritor se puso en pie y se acercó a su amigo.- Vaya, Hiroki, has fabricado una auténtica fotocopia de Nowaki.

\- ¿Verdad que es guapo?- Sonrió Hiroki.

\- ¿A qué hora ha nacido?- Quiso saber Misaki.

\- A las siete menos cuarto.- Respondió Nowaki.- Solo se llevan media hora.

\- ¿Puedo cogerlo, Misaki?- Le preguntó Kane a su amigo y este asintió. Nada más cogerlo, Naoki se echó a llorar.- Otra vez no...

\- ¿Pero qué le has hecho?- Le preguntó Akihiko quitándoselo.- ¿No te gusta Kane, Nao-chan? Pobrecito, mi niño...

\- Los bebés me odian...

\- Te adorarán cuando crezcan un poco más.- Le sonrió Misaki.

\- O no.- Dijo Hiroki mientras Nowaki se sentaba al borde de su cama.

\- Qué cruel. Me voy a ir ya que estoy agotado.- Dijo Kane.- Os veo más tarde.

\- Adiós, Kane.- Dijeron todos a la vez y el joven se fue.

\- Akihiko, ¿me acercas a Nao-chan?- Le pidió Hiroki.- Todavía no le he visto.

\- Claro.- Asintió Akihiko y Nowaki le paró.

\- ¿Por qué no hacemos una foto?- Propuso el médico.- Juntamos las camas y que Misaki sujete a Nao-chan.

\- Buena idea.- Dijo el escritor y le entregó el bebé a su novio. Acercaron las camas y Hiroki agarró la mano de Misaki.

\- Menos mal que hemos pasado por esto juntos.- Le susurró el profesor y Misaki asintió.

\- Pues sí, ahora nos toca criarlos juntos.- Sonrió el menor y ambos posaron para la foto con sus hijos en brazos.

\- ¿Queréis que os haga una a los cuatro, bueno, a los seis?- Preguntó una enferma que pasaba por allí.

Akihiko se colocó al lado de Misaki y Nowaki al de Hiroki. Los cuatro sonrieron para la foto intentando que no se les notara el cansancio que tenían encima. Poco después de aquello, Hiroki y Misaki cayeron rendidos en sus camas y Nowaki y Akihiko se sentaron en unas butacas, sin dejar de admirar cada uno a su respectivo hijo.


	32. Chapter 32

Se encontraba mosqueado. Llevaban ya casi un mes viviendo juntos y Oliver casi nunca estaba en casa, Shinobu se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo. Comprendía que sus horarios fueran distintos y que por eso ya no podían pasar tanto tiempo juntos como antes, lo que cabreaba a Shinobu era haber pasado todo el día sin ver a su novio, tener la esperanza de poder cenar juntos y que Oliver le enviara un mensaje diciéndole que saldría con sus amigos.

No conocía a los nuevos amigos de Oliver, todavía no tenía el placer, pero no necesitaba conocerlos para odiarlos. Aquella era la tercera vez en esa semana que Oliver pasaba de él para irse con sus amigos y Shinobu ya estaba harto. Esperaba que el australiano se emborrachara, porque sabía que al día siguiente tendrían bronca y nada haría más feliz a Shinobu que gritar a su novio con resaca.

Se tumbó en el sofá y se puso una película. Era viernes por la noche y se sentía solo, echaba de menos a sus amigos del internado y también echaba de menos a sus amigos de Japón, y más después de haber pasado todo el verano con ellos.

Su móvil vibró y resopló al ver que se trataba de Miyagi. Había vuelto a soñar con él en alguna ocasión y, desde hacía unas semanas, intentaba no decir ningún nombre mientras hacía el amor con Oliver por miedo a que se le escapara el de Miyagi. Estaba claro que todavía tenía al profesor en su cabeza, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, tenía que hacer algo para olvidarse de él. Sí, quería olvidarse de Miyagi pero no iba a ser aquel día.

_Hoy casi tengo un accidente de coche por tu culpa._

Shinobu no entendía muy bien a qué se refería el mayor, pensó en dejarlo pasar y no contestarle, pero aquella noche se sentía muy solo.

_Viejo, no me eches la culpa de todo lo que te pasa._

Miyagi le envió la respuesta en cuestión de segundos. Se trataba de la imagen de Shinobu en ropa interior, habían puesto una de las fotos de la sesión que hizo aquel verano en una valla publicitaria. Salía él, por delante y por detrás, anunciando aquella marca de calzoncillos. Shinobu sonrió complacido consigo mismo.

_No esperaba verte de camino al trabajo, eres una auténtica caja de sorpresas, Shinobu-chin._

Shinobu, sin pensárselo muy bien, marcó el número del profesor.

\- Viejo, ¿verdad que soy muy buen modelo?

\- _Estás loco, Shinobu-chin_.- Rió Miyagi y Shinobu esbozó una sonrisa sin darse cuenta.- _¿En qué estabas pensando?_

\- En dinero.

-_ Ya veo. ¿Y tus padres te dieron permiso? ¿Sabían que era de ropa interior?_

\- Falsifiqué la firma.

-_ Shinobu-chin, te van a matar._\- Dijo Miyagi volviendo a reír.- _Bueno, ¿qué tal el nuevo curso? Este ya es tu último año de instituto..._

\- No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de acabar.- Dijo el rubio acomodándose todavía más en el sofá.- El instituto es una mierda, bueno, todo es una mierda.

-_ ¿Va todo bien por allá?_

\- Sí, quitando que todo es una mierda...

\- _¿Qué ocurre?_

\- Nada, ya sabes que me gusta quejarme.

\- _No, Shinobu-chin, te conozco. De normal todo te parece una mierda pero no lo dices con ese tono. Además..._

\- ¿Qué?

-_ Que me has llamado._

\- ¿Tan raro es eso? ¿No puedo llamarte?- Le preguntó Shinobu poniéndose a la defensiva.

-_ Claro, me encanta hablar contigo, pero teniendo en cuenta que te has pasado todo el verano tratándome a patadas..._

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!

\- _Shinobu-chin, no discutamos, por favor.-_ Le dijo Miyagi.- _Solo quiero saber qué te ocurre, no quiero que te sientas mal estando tan lejos de casa_.

\- Estoy bien, de verdad. Un poco aburrido pero nada más.

\- _De acuerdo._

\- Oye, ¿qué tal con mi hermana?- Preguntó Shinobu y el mayor resopló.- ¿Ya la has preñado?

-_ Solo tengo ojos para ti y lo sabes._

\- ¿Entonces por qué vas con mi hermana a todas partes?- Quiso saber el menor.

\- _Porque desde que te fuiste estoy muy solo y tu hermana me hace compañía._

\- Hay muchos perros que necesitan un hogar... Bueno, mi hermana es un poco perra.

\- _Shinobu-chin, no seas malo_.- Dijo Miyagi y estuvieron unos segundos en silencio.-_ Yo... nada, da igual._

\- ¿Qué?

\- _No, no es nada._

\- Ahora lo dices.- Le dijo Shinobu tajante y Miyagi suspiró.

\- _Me encanta estar a buenas contigo y si lo digo sé que las cosas se pondrán tensas._

\- Miyagi, no seas cobarde.

\- _Lo que ocurrió el otro día en la cocina... No dejo de pensar en ello, no te imaginas cuánto deseo que no nos hubieran interrumpido_.- Le dijo Miyagi y Shinobu cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de borrar aquella imagen de su cabeza. Él también había estado pensando en ello y cada vez que lo hacía, se ponía cachondo.- _Me correspondiste, no lo puedes negar._

\- Tengo novio, Miyagi, aquello no debió haber pasado.

\- _Pero pasó._

\- Te deseo, no voy a negarlo, pero yo tengo pareja y preguntarse lo que pudo haber sido entre nosotros es perder el tiempo.- Dijo Shinobu.- Me hiciste daño y...

\- _Te he pedido perdón muchas veces y lo volveré a hacer._

\- No me interrumpas, viejo.

\- _Perdón._

\- Me hiciste daño y me dejaste destrozado, lo pasé fatal pero empiezo a comprender que gracias a eso tengo una nueva vida y que... bueno, de lo contrario jamás hubiera conocido a Oliver. Así que, en cierta manera, me alegro de que me hicieras daño.- Le dijo Shinobu mientras un lágrima se le escapaba. Miyagi suspiró de forma sonora.

-_ Bueno, me alegra que así sea. Ya es tarde, los ancianos solemos ir a la cama a esta hora_.- Dijo Miyagi y rió de manera forzada.- _Me alegra que me hayas llamado. Buenas noches, Shinobu-chin._

\- Buenas noches, Miyagi.

* * *

Hiroki se encontraba sentado en el sillón durmiendo mientras Haruki tomaba el pecho bajo la supervisión de Nowaki, quien también se encontraba agotado pero lo llevaba mejor que su pareja.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y entró Kane con semblante serio. Resopló y se sentó junto a Hiroki, quien no había abierto los ojos.

\- Como mama el mamoncete.- Comentó Kane pero no lo hizo con su tono habitual. Hiroki abrió un ojo y miró al estudiante.

\- Si no es importante no nos molestes, ya tenemos bastante con lo nuestro.

\- Mis padres me han echado de casa.- Dijo Kane sorprendiendo a la pareja.- ¿Os importa que me quede con vosotros una temporadita?

\- A ver, Kane, no es que no queramos ayudarte pero como no duermas en la bañera...- Dijo Hiroki ya más despierto.- No tenemos sitio.

\- Ya lo sé pero no me importa dormir en el sofá, de verdad. Hiroki, no tengo a donde ir...

\- ¿Por qué no vas donde Misaki? Tienen más habitaciones.- Le dijo el profesor.

\- Ya, pero acaban de tener un hijo y están en un momento demasiado íntimo, no me gustaría entrometerme.- Dijo Kane.

\- ¿Y nosotros qué hemos tenido? ¿Un tamagotchi?

\- Pero es distinto porque yo soy el padrino de Haru-chan y os puedo ayudar con el crío...

\- Kane, no te preocupes, te puedes quedar el tiempo que haga falta.- Dijo Nowaki y Hiroki le miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Muchas gracias, de verdad. Vosotros sois mi auténtica familia.- Dijo Kane. Hiroki iba a quejarse pero se calló al ver como los ojos del estudiante se llenaban de lágrimas. Kane forzó una sonrisa y se puso en pie.- Esto hay que celebrarlo, ¿no creéis?

\- Kane, ¿qué ha pasado exactamente?- Le preguntó Hiroki haciendo que el menor borrara la sonrisa.

\- Han vuelto antes de su viaje y me han pillado con mi novio.- Dijo Kane sentándose de nuevo.- No les había dicho que era gay y no se lo han tomado muy bien.

\- Bueno, pero no te preocupes.- Dijo Hiroki apartando al niño de su pecho y dándoselo a Nowaki.- Seguro que ha sido la sorpresa de...

\- No, Hiroki, tú no les conoces...

\- No será para tanto.

\- Han quemado todas mis fotos de pequeño...- Dijo Kane y Nowaki le miró con sorpresa, mientras que Hiroki sentía como la mala leche se le empezaba a acumular.- Pero no importa, yo tampoco quiero estar con ellos, prefiero estar con vosotros.

\- Solucionaremos el problema de espacio, algo se nos ocurrirá.- Le sonrió Nowaki mientras intentaba dormir a Haruki.

\- ¿Y tus cosas?- Preguntó Hiroki.

\- No me ha dado tiempo a cogerlas.- Dijo Kane.

\- Iré yo a por ellas, no te preocupes.- Dijo el profesor.

\- Muchas gracias, Hiroki.

* * *

Misaki entró en el estudio de Akihiko y se dejó caer sobre el sillón, el escritor le miró con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Se ha dormido?

-Sí, el problema es que en nada se despertará.- Dijo Misaki.- Solo quiero dormir más de dos horas seguidas...

\- ¿Quieres irte a un hotel a descansar y yo me quedo con Nao-chan?- Le propuso Akihiko y Misaki negó rápidamente.

\- No quiero estar lejos de él, además, mañana tienes la reunión esa sobre tu nuevo libro.

\- Puedo cancelarla...

\- Ya me extrañaba que te ofrecieras a quedarte con Nao-chan.- Dijo Misaki.

\- ¿Insinúas que no cuido a mi hijo?

\- No, si estás siendo todo un padrazo, menos cuando se trata de cambiar pañales...

\- Misaki, lo de Naoki no es normal, es imposible que con lo pequeñito que es produzca tanta mierda.- Dijo Akihiko.- Deberíamos decírselo a Nowaki.

\- Sí que es normal, Usagi-san.

\- Mírame a los ojos y dime que ese color es normal. Yo voy al baño, veo ese color y me voy a urgencias corriendo.

\- Usagi-san, eso es por la leche.- Dijo Misaki.- A mi sobrino le pasaba lo mismo y estoy seguro de que a Haru-chan también.

\- Pues si le sienta mal tu leche...

\- ¡Que no le sienta mal!- Le dijo Misaki ofendido.

\- Misaki, déjame probarla para saber que está bien.- Dijo Akihiko acariciándole un pecho suavemente.

\- De verdad, cuando te pones tonto...- Rió Misaki.

\- Entre la falta de sexo y de sueño no soy persona.

\- Pues yo estoy tan cansado que no echo de menos el sexo.

\- No me digas eso que me hundes.- Le dijo el escritor y se escucharon lloros. Misaki suspiró.- Ya voy yo...

\- No, tú trabaja que mañana tienes la reunión.- Le dijo el menor.- ¿Quieres que te avise si hay que cambiarle el pañal?

\- Solo si es pis, lo otro me da demasiado asco.

\- Claro, a mí me encanta...- Dijo Misaki y antes de salir volvió a hablar.- Estoy seguro de que Nowaki cambia muchos pañales.

\- Por ahí sí que no paso.- Akihiko se puso en pie y fue detrás de Misaki, quien cogió a su hijo en brazos mientras este lloraba.

\- Efectivamente, hay que cambiarle el pañal. Pobrecito, mi niño, que se ha hecho cacota...

\- Ya lo hago yo, Misaki.- Dijo el escritor decidido.

\- Estaba bromeando, Usagi-san, vuelve a trabajar.

\- No, que yo lo hago, Nowaki no va a ser mejor padre que yo.- Dijo Akihiko decidido. Misaki colocó a su hijo en el cambiador y se apartó para que el escritor pudiera acercarse. Nada más abrir el pañal, Akihiko tuvo una arcada.- Me cago en mi vida, que ascazo...

\- Usagi-san, déjalo.

\- Que no, que yo puedo. El truco está en no respirar.

\- A ver si te vas a ahogar...

\- Joder, se me mete el pestazo por la boca. Misaki, en el tercer cajón del baño hay mascarillas.- Dijo Akihiko y el estudiante salió corriendo a por la mascarilla.- Nao-chan, explícame cómo ha podido salir eso de tu cuerpecito. Madre mía, qué cantidad de mierda, debes de haber batido algún récord...

\- Ten, Usagi-san.- Akihiko se puso la mascarilla y fue a quitarle el pañal sucio a su hijo.

\- Me sigue dando asco el color, ¿puedes traerme mis gafas de sol? A ver si así lo veo en otro tono.

\- Claro, Usagi-san.

\- Nao-chan, hablaré con Nowaki de esto porque creo que estás enfermo.- Misaki volvió y le tendió las gafas de sol.- Sí, mucho mejor. Venga, Nao-chan, a dejarte el culo bien limpito...

\- Muy bien, Usagi-san, estoy orgulloso de...

\- ¡JODER, MISAKI! ¡HE TOCADO MIERDA! ¡HAY MIERDA LÍQUIDA EN MI DEDO!

\- Tranquilo, Usagi-san.- Dijo Misaki cogiendo una toallita y limpiándole el dedo a su pareja.- Ya está, no pasa nada.

\- A la próxima también me pondré guantes.

\- Creo que acabaremos antes si siempre lo hago yo, Usagi-san.

\- ¿Has visto eso? Nao-chan ha sonreído.- Dijo el escritor.- ¿Se estará burlando de mí?

\- No creo, de vez en cuando sonríe porque sí.- Dijo Misaki.- Además, creo que todavía no nos ve bien.

\- ¿Y cuándo le caerá el ombligo?

\- El cordón umbilical, no el ombligo.

\- Bueno, me has entendido.

\- Pues no creo que tarde mucho, ya han pasado doce días.- Dijo Misaki.

\- Menos mal, porque estéticamente no es muy bonito... ¿Y cuándo hablará?

\- Usagi-san, no seas impaciente.

* * *

Cogió el despertador y lo estampó con fuerza contra el suelo. Oliver dio un salto en la cama y se llevó una mano a la cabeza poniendo gesto de dolor. Shinobu sonrió de lado y dejó caer de nuevo el despertador.

\- Qué torpe estoy hoy, ¿te he despertado?- Le dijo el menor con un tono de voz más alto de lo normal.

\- Sí pero no importa...

\- ¿Te lo pasaste bien con tus amiguitos?

\- Algo me dice que estás enfadado...- Murmuró Oliver incorporándose en la cama.

\- ¿Por? ¿Crees que tengo motivos para estarlo?

\- Shinobu, no estoy de humor, dime directamente qué te ocurre.

\- Me he mudado contigo para que estemos juntos y casi nunca estás, me paso prácticamente todas las noches solo.

\- Eso no es cierto.

\- ¡Sí que lo es!

\- Tampoco salgo tanto, Shinobu.

\- Ya van tres noches esta semana, ¿cuántas serán la que viene?- Dijo Shinobu.

\- Creo que estás exagerando.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra llamarme exagerado!

\- Por favor, no grites...- Dijo Oliver sobándose la sien.

\- ¡He cambiado de instituto por ti! ¡Medio Japón me ha visto en calzoncillos para poder vivir contigo!- Le gritó Shinobu.- ¡Si lo llego a saber me quedo en Japón con mi ex!

\- ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

\- A que no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo y...

\- No, lo de tu ex.- Dijo Oliver mirándole con seriedad.- Nunca le mencionas y ahora vas y lo nombras.

\- Nada, no sé por qué lo he dicho...

\- Shinobu, quiero integrarme con mis compañeros, por eso salgo tanto.- Le dijo Oliver cogiéndole la mano.- No es que no quiera estar contigo, ya sabes que me encanta pasar tiempo juntos. Te quiero.

\- Pues no me dejes solo.- Le pidió Shinobu.

\- Te prometo que pasaremos todo el fin de semana juntos.- Le sonrió el mayor.

\- No me importa que salgas con tus amigos pero no lo hagas tan a menudo y menos cuando casi no nos vemos, no soporto pasar tanto tiempo solo.

\- Está bien, la semana que viene saldré menos.- Dijo Oliver y Shinobu sonrió.- ¿Me das ya mi beso de buenos días?

\- Ven a por él.- Le dijo el menor y Oliver le agarró para tumbarle sobre la cama y besarle.

* * *

Akihiko volvió de la reunión de mal humor, Isaka siempre conseguía sacarle de sus casillas. Entró en su apartamento y el mal humor se convirtió en auténtico cabreo.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

\- Usagi-san, tu padre ha venido a...- Comenzó a decir Misaki pero Akihiko le interrumpió.

\- Suelta a mi hijo y lárgate de mi casa.- Dijo el escritor y su padre suspiró, le entregó al niño a Misaki y se puso en pie.

\- Akihiko, no seas crío...

\- No te quiero volver a ver cerca de mi familia. Ahora vete.

\- Está bien.- Asintió Fuyuhiko.- Misaki, ha sido un placer.

\- Adiós.- Murmuró el menor desconcertado, observó como el hombre salía del apartamento y luego se giró a mirar a su novio, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿En qué coño estabas pensando?

\- Usagi-san...

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar entrar a un desconocido en casa?

\- Pero es tu padre...

\- ¿Pero le conoces? Podría ser cualquiera.- Le dijo Akihiko con cabreo.- Y encima le has dejado coger a Naoki. ¿Y si le llega a hacer algo?

\- Yo... Ha sido muy amable conmigo y...

\- ¡Por dios, Misaki! ¡No puedes ser tan confiado!- Exclamó el escritor y Misaki rompió a llorar.- No, amor, lo siento, no quería gritarte.

\- He puesto en peligro a Nao-chan...- Lloró el menor y Akihiko le abrazó, quedando el niño entre los dos.

\- No, no es cierto, mi padre jamás le haría daño. No quiero que se acerque porque suele manipular a las personas, pero jamás haría daño a su nieto, te lo aseguro.- Dijo el escritor y le dio un beso en la frente.- No estoy enfadado, Misaki, solo me he asustado al verle aquí.

\- Pero tienes razón... Ha dicho que era tu padre y yo simplemente le he dejado pasar...

\- No pienses más en eso, Misaki, a partir de ahora deja entrar a gente que tú conozcas, ¿de acuerdo? Y ya está, no te tortures más.- Le dijo Akihiko y el menor asintió.- ¿Te ha dicho algo mi padre?

\- Que Isaka le había contado que ha sido abuelo y que quería conocer a su nieto.- Dijo Misaki.

\- Puto Isaka, siempre jodiendo...

\- Le he ofrecido un té pero no ha querido, decía que tenía prisa.- Dijo el menor.- Y nos ha traído algo de ropa para Naoki.

\- La devolveré.

\- Lo que tú veas, yo no voy a entrometerme.- Dijo Misaki.- Pero si vuelve...

\- Si vuelve no le abras.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Dijiste que tenías un hermano...

\- Tranquilo, ese no vendría ni por error.- Dijo el escritor y Misaki sonrió.- Siento haberte hecho llorar.

\- Está bien, son muchas emociones en muy pocos días.- Dijo Misaki sin borrar la sonrisa y Akihiko le besó.

\- Te amo, Misaki.

\- Y yo a ti, Usagi-san.- Volvieron a unir sus labios hasta que el llanto de Naoki les interrumpió.

* * *

Hiroki salió del dormitorio en mitad de la noche para darle el pecho a Haruki, quien se había puesto a llorar. Entró en la habitación del bebé y lo cogió en brazos para sentarse en un sillón, cerró los ojos hasta que Haruki dejó de mamar. El niño ya se encontraba tranquilo y Hiroki volvió a meterlo en la cuna. Salió al salón y fue entonces cuando escuchó un ruido, frunció el ceño y se acercó al sofá para encontrarse con Kane llorando en silencio.

\- Kane...- Dijo Hiroki en voz baja y se acercó a abrazarle. El joven se abrazó a él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.- Tranquilo, todo va a ir bien...

\- ¿Por qué no me quieren?

\- No digas eso...

\- Nunca me han querido... ¿Qué clase de padres no quieren a su hijo?- Hiroki no supo qué responder, así que se limitó a abrazar al menor mientras le susurraba que todo se iba a solucionar.


	33. Chapter 33

_Sorbió con fuerza por la nariz mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Aquella no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba, sus padres solían discutir mucho y siempre era él el tema principal. Los gritos no cesaron hasta casi una hora después. Kane se hizo un ovillo en la cama y no se atrevió a bajar a cenar por miedo a que sus padres volvieran a discutir por su culpa. Se quedó contemplando el techo hasta que la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió. Temiendo que se tratara de alguno de sus padres, Kane se cubrió la cabeza con las sábanas._

_\- Kane-chan.- Escuchó que le llamaban._

_\- ¡Seeichi!- Exclamó feliz al escuchar la voz de su hermano mayor. Se destapó y observó que el mayor caminaba hacia él con un plato en la mano._

_\- Te he traído algo de pizza._

_\- Gracias.- Sonrió Kane.- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_\- Me he enterado de lo ocurrido y he venido a verte.- Dijo Seeichi acariciándole suavemente la cabeza._

_\- Ha sido sin querer..._

_\- No pasa nada, Kane-chan.- Le sonrió su hermano.- Estoy seguro de que la vecina te perdonará algún día._

_\- ¿Y papá y mamá?- Preguntó Kane temeroso._

_\- De eso quería hablarte. Papá y mamá quieren que vayas a un internado._

_\- ¡No! ¡No quiero!- Dijo el niño rompiendo a llorar._

_\- Tranquilízate, no es ningún castigo.- Dijo Seeichi.- Yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos. Creo que estarás mejor conviviendo con chicos de tu edad en vez de estar todo el día solo en casa. Será divertido, Kane-chan._

_\- ¿Y por qué no puedo vivir contigo?_

_\- Un piso de estudiantes no es lugar para un niño de ocho años.- Le dijo su hermano.- Pero no te preocupes porque iré todos los domingos a verte._

_\- ¿Y papá y mamá? ¿Ellos también vendrán?- Preguntó el niño y su hermano suspiró._

_\- Papá y mamá están muy ocupados, ya lo sabes._

_\- Ya.- Asintió Kane con tristeza.- Pero tú vendrás todas las semanas, ¿verdad?_

_\- Claro, me verás incluso más que ahora._

* * *

_Metió las manos en los bolsillos del uniforme y se quedó estático en una esquina viendo como los demás niños jugaban. Se sentía muy triste, echaba de menos su casa y a la institutriz con la que solía pasar todo el día. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando observó que un niño más mayor se acercaba hacia él. Por algún motivo aquello no le inquietó, aquel niño sonreía de una forma que le tranquilizaba._

_\- Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?- Le preguntó el niño una vez hubo llegado a donde él estaba._

_\- Kane._

_\- Encantado, Kane. Yo soy Nowaki.- Le sonrió.- Eres nuevo aquí, ¿verdad?_

_\- Sí. Llegué anoche._

_\- ¿Y todavía no conoces a nadie?- El menor negó con la cabeza y Nowaki le tendió la mano.- Ven, te voy a presentar a alguien._

_Kane agarró la mano de aquel muchacho y se dejó guiar hasta uno de los bancos más alejados de aquel jardín. Allí se encontraba un niño con gafas que debía de ser de su edad. Estaba sentado leyendo un libro y no parecía importarle el hecho de estar solo._

_\- Satoru.- Le llamó Nowaki y el niño levantó la vista del libro.- Mira, él es Kane, es nuevo y no conoce a nadie. Kane, él es Satoru._

_\- Hola, Sato-chan.- Le sonrió Kane y el niño frunció el ceño._

_\- No me llames así..._

_\- Estoy seguro de que os vais a llevar muy bien.- Comentó Nowaki sin borrar la sonrisa. Kane miró el mayor agradecido por aquel gesto que había tenido. Era como un héroe para él, le había salvado de estar solo en el que estaba siendo el peor día de su vida._

_Nowaki se marchó y se formó un silencio incómodo entre los dos niños. Kane nunca había ido al colegio, le estaban educando en casa, por lo que jamás había tenido un amigo y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. Kane se sentó junto a Satoru y se atrevió a hablar._

_\- ¿Qué lees?_

_\- "Fray Perico y su borrico".- Respondió Satoru volviendo a mirar las páginas de aquel libro._

_\- ¿Y de qué va?_

_\- De un fraile muy torpe que puede hablar con una estatua._

_\- No parece gran cosa._

_\- Es gracioso.- Dijo Satoru y volvió a formarse un silencio incómodo._

_\- ¿Te apetece jugar?_

_\- No, prefiero leer.- Aquella respuesta no hizo que Kane desistiera._

_\- Conozco a alguien que de tanto leer se le quedó cara de tonto._

_\- ¿Me estás llamando tonto?- Satoru cerró el libro y le miró con seriedad, una seriedad que hizo reír al otro._

_\- No, he dicho que se te puede quedar cara de tonto._

_\- ¿Por qué no te vas a otra parte?_

_\- Porque quiero estar contigo.- Respondió Kane._

_\- ¿Por qué?_

_\- Porque somos amigos._

_\- No lo somos._

_\- Sí que lo somos. Nowaki nos ha hecho mejores amigos.- Dijo Kane._

_\- No funciona así._

_\- Pero yo quiero ser tu amigo._

_\- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Satoru con el ceño fruncido._

_\- Porque no quiero estar solo.- Respondió Kane y Satoru suavizó el gesto._

_\- ¡Tú la llevas!- Exclamó Satoru tocándole el hombro y echando a correr. Kane se quedó parado sin entender muy bien qué estaba pasando, ¿aquel era una especie de juego? ¿Por qué no le había explicado las normas?- ¡A ver si me pillas!_

_\- ¡VOOOOY!- Gritó Kane mientras corría hacia su nuevo amigo, quien soltó una carcajada e intentó alejarse lo máximo posible de él._

* * *

_Kane corrió con los brazos extendidos hacia su hermano, quien le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa. El menor comenzó a contarle todo lo que había hecho durante su primera semana en el internado. Le habló de la comida, de los profesores y, por supuesto, de su nuevo amigo._

_Seeichi iba a verle todas las semanas y siempre llevaba chocolate para Satoru y para él. Pasaban la tarde del domingo jugando los tres, hasta que un día, cuando Kane tenía diez años, su hermano le llamó para decirle que aquel día no podría ir. Kane se sintió triste, pues aquel se había convertido en su momento favorito de la semana, pero decidió no darle importancia._

_La semana siguiente ocurrió lo mismo y la siguiente a la siguiente, hasta que un día su hermano dejó incluso de llamar. Kane se pasó un tiempo decaído. Se hubiera esperado aquello de sus padres pero no de su hermano._

_Aquellas navidades su hermano no las pasó con ellos. Por lo visto se marchó con su novia a Corea, ya que ella era de allí. Kane no tenía ni idea de que su hermano tuviera novia, de hecho jamás le había hablado de ella pero por lo visto la cosa iba en serio y sus padres estaban muy contentos, decían que muy pronto se casaría con ella._

_A Kane le daba igual si Seeichi se casaba o no, lo único que quería era que volviera a visitarle todos los domingos. Se encontraban cenando cuando Kane decidió hablar._

_\- ¿Cuándo volverá Seeichi?- Preguntó y su madre, quien había estado hablando hasta ese momento, calló y le miró con el ceño fruncido.- Hace meses que no viene a verme..._

_\- ¿Qué te tengo dicho? En la mesa solo se habla cuando te preguntan.- Le dijo su padre con enfado.- Y mucho menos lo haces interrumpiendo a tu madre._

_\- Lo siento.- Murmuró Kane cabizbajo.- Pero Seeichi..._

_\- Seeichi ahora mismo tiene cosas más importantes que tú, deja de ser una molestia.- Le dijo su padre, se produjo un silencio y luego el hombre se dirigió a su mujer.- ¿Qué decías, querida?_

_\- Que hay que hablar con el jardinero sobre los rosales del jardín trasero._

_\- Papá, ¿puedo retirarme?- Preguntó Kane con un hilo de voz._

_\- Sí, vete. Tamura, acompaña al señorito.- Le dijo su padre al mayordomo._

_Kane fue hasta su dormitorio presidido por Tamura, quien le abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar._

_\- Si el señorito se ha quedado con hambre..._

_\- No, da igual, Tamura.- Negó el niño tumbándose en su cama._

_\- Moka ha hecho tarta de chocolate y galletas.- Le informó el hombre._

_\- No me apetece.- Dijo el niño. Tamura miró de un lado a otro y cerró la puerta, se acercó a la cama y abrazó al pequeño._

_\- No es ninguna molestia, señorito, su hermano le quiere mucho.- Dijo el hombre y Kane rompió a llorar._

_\- Me ha abandonado con esos dos..._

_\- Sus padres..._

_\- No me quieren._

_\- No diga eso, señorito, ¿cómo no le van a querer si es la alegría de la casa?- Dijo el mayordomo acariciándole la cabeza con cuidado.- Todos le echamos mucho de menos cuando está en el internado._

_\- ¿De verdad?_

_\- Por supuesto, señorito._

_\- ¿Papá y mamá también?- Preguntó Kane con la cara empapada por las lágrimas. Tamura sacó un pañuelo y comenzó a secarle._

_\- Claro, no lo dude._

_\- Tamura, ¿tú conoces a la novia de Seeichi? Yo no sabía que tenía..._

_\- Es la hija de un socio de su padre._

_\- ¿Es guapa?_

_\- Sí._

_\- ¿Es simpática?_

_\- Parece agradable._

_\- ¿Tú crees que le caeré bien a la novia de Seeichi?- Le preguntó Kane y el mayordomo sonrió._

_\- ¿Por qué no iba a caerle bien el señorito?- Dijo Tamura y el niño se encogió de hombros._

_\- En el internado solo tengo un amigo._

_\- Sato-chan.- Dijo el mayordomo y Kane asintió._

_\- Aunque de vez en cuando Nowaki viene a jugar conmigo, pero sé que lo hace porque le doy pena..._

_\- No diga eso, señorito._

_\- Si me ve solo viene a estar conmigo..._

_\- Estoy seguro de que Nowaki le aprecia mucho.- Dijo Tamura y Kane sonrió de lado._

_\- Yo me casaré con Nowaki cuando sea mayor.- Dijo Kane. El mayordomo le miró sorprendido y después sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla._

_\- Entonces Nowaki será un chico muy afortunado.- Dijo Tamura.- Pero no se lo cuente a sus padres, señorito, así será todavía más sorpresa cuando eso ocurra._

_Kane no vio a su hermano hasta meses después. El curso terminó y Seeichi fue a recogerle al internado. Al llegar a casa, le presentó a Yeong, su novia. Fue simpática con Kane, pero el niño la veía demasiado estirada para su gusto._

_Después de aquel verano, Seeichi se mudó a Corea, ya que había acabado los estudios y había encontrado trabajo ahí._

_Aquello fue un duro golpe para Kane, pues su hermano ni siquiera se había despedido. Al principio Kane le llamaba de vez en cuando y su hermano pasaba un rato hablando con él por teléfono, pero Kane quería saber si su hermano también disfrutaba de esas charlas tanto como él, por lo que un día dejó de llamar con la esperanza de que fuera Seeichi quien tomara la iniciativa. Así fue como pasaron ocho meses sin hablar._

* * *

_Cuando Kane tenía doce años llegó un profesor sustituto al internado. Su profesora de literatura, la cual debía de rondar ya los cien años, se había roto la cadera y estaría de baja prácticamente el resto del curso._

_\- Me llamo Hiroki Kamijou y voy a ser vuestro profesor hasta final de curso. En mi clase solo se puede escuchar mi voz, no consentiré que nadie me haga perder mi valioso tiempo._

_\- Vaya coñazo de hombre.- Le susurró Kane a Satoru._

_\- Tú, el del cuchicheo, ¿cómo te llamas?_

_\- Kane Uchima, sensei._

_\- No quiero volver a escuchar tu voz.- Le dijo Hiroki con seriedad.- Muy bien. He estado mirando algunas de las redacciones que habéis escrito a lo largo del curso y la verdad es que dejan mucho que desear. Para mañana quiero que escribáis una sobre vuestra familia._

_Kane supo en seguida que Kamijou le había echado el ojo, pues fue al primero que eligió para leer su redacción. Kane se puso en pie y se aclaró la garganta con decisión._

_\- En mi familia somos cuatro. Yo, Kane, tengo doce años y soy el benjamín. Tengo un hermano que se llama Seeichi y tiene veinticuatro años, me adora y por eso siempre me hace regalos. Mi madre no trabaja pero tampoco es ama de casa, pues para algo está el servicio, lo único que hace es comprar y criticar a sus amigas del club. Mi padre es actor porno...- La clase estalló en una carcajada y Hiroki frunció el ceño._

_\- Uchima, ¿qué eres? ¿El payaso de la clase?- Dijo el profesor.- A ver si sigues teniendo ganas de reírte esta tarde, te quiero a las seis en mi despacho._

_\- Pero si no he dicho nada malo..._

_\- ¿Quieres estar castigado mañana también?_

_\- ¡Que mi padre es actor porno!- Gritó y todos volvieron a reír._

_\- Muy bien, pues que sea toda la semana.- Dijo Hiroki._

_\- Es el demonio Kamijou.- Dijo Kane en voz baja pero Hiroki pudo escucharle._

_\- ¿Te gustaría que llamara a tu padre para hablar de tu redacción?- Dijo Hiroki y Kane se puso pálido.- Lo que sospechaba. Siéntate, tienes un uno y porque me da pena ponerte un cero._

_Aquella tarde Kane fue al despacho de Kamijou, quien le indicó que se sentara a su lado._

_\- Va a venir un alumno para que le ayude con sus exámenes de acceso a la universidad, quiero silencio. ¿Entendido?- Le dijo Hiroki._

_\- Sí, mi sargento.- Dijo Kane y Hiroki le miró muy mal._

_\- ¿Prefieres copiar o estudiar lo que tú quieras?- Le preguntó Kamijou._

_\- Estudiar._

_\- Pues venga, ya estás tardando.- Dijo el profesor y llamaron a la puerta.- Adelante._

_\- Buenas tardes, sensei.- Dijo un muy sonriente Nowaki. Kane se alegró mucho de ver al muchacho allí._

_\- ¡Nowaki!_

_\- ¡Shh!- Le chistó Hiroki.- A estudiar._

_\- Ya lo estoy haciendo.- Dijo Kane._

_\- ¿Siempre eres tan respondón?- Le dijo Hiroki con el ceño fruncido y después se dirigió a Nowaki.- Ven, siéntate a mi otro lado. Lamento que no podamos estar más tranquilos, pero he tenido que castigarlo._

_\- Está bien, sensei.- Dijo Nowaki sin apartar la mirada del profesor y Kane sintió una ligera punzada de celos._

_\- ¿Por dónde quieres empezar? ¿Qué asignatura llevas peor?- Le preguntó Hiroki. Kane observaba a los dos y Kamijou, de vez en cuando, le llamaba la atención por no estar a lo suyo._

_\- Kamijou-sensei, ¿está usted casado?- Preguntó Kane de repente y Nowaki miró con interés al nombrado esperando una respuesta._

_\- Eso no es asunto tuyo._

_\- ¿Tiene hijos, sensei?_

_\- ¿Pero cuántos años me echas?- Preguntó Hiroki con el ceño fruncido y el niño se encogió de hombros.- Mejor no respondas que seguro que me ofendes._

_\- Kane, Kamijou-sensei parece muy joven.- Dijo Nowaki sonriendo.- Estoy seguro de que no tiene más de veinticinco._

_\- Tengo veintidós.- Dijo Hiroki y Nowaki le miró sorprendido._

_\- ¡Es usted increíble! ¡Tan joven y ya profesor!_

_\- Nowaki, no seas pelota.- Le dijo Kane riendo pero el moreno le ignoró._

_\- Bueno, me gradué hace muy poco...- Dijo Hiroki._

_\- ¿Entonces no está casado?- Preguntó Kane._

_\- Claro que no lo está, sensei es muy joven.- Sonrió Nowaki._

_\- ¿Y tiene novia, sensei?- Le preguntó Kane. Hiroki iba a responder pero miró al menor con el ceño fruncido._

_\- Calla y ponte a estudiar que tú con tal de no hacer nada me preguntarías hasta mi grupo sanguíneo._

_\- Es que tengo una duda, sensei.- Dijo Kane mirando su libro. Hiroki suspiró._

_\- A ver, ¿qué no entiendes?_

_\- Estamos dando la reproducción pero en mi libro no aparece nada sobre la de los hombres..._

_\- Ya, bueno, es que esa no se suele explicar.- Dijo Hiroki._

_\- ¿Por qué?_

_\- Pues porque no._

_\- ¿Cómo lo hacen dos hombres?- Preguntó Kane y Hiroki le miró muy mal._

_\- Venga, déjate de preguntas y ponte a estudiar._

_\- Pero..._

_\- Uchima, si no viene en el libro es que no necesitas saberlo._

_\- El hombre le mete el pene a la mujer en la vagina, ¿pero dónde le mete el hombre el pene a otro hombre?- Preguntó Kane y Hiroki cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza.- Nowaki, ¿tú lo sabes?_

_\- ¿Eh? Yo... Bueno, sí pero..._

_\- Es que los hombres no tienen vaginas...- Dijo Kane y Hiroki dio un golpe en la mesa._

_\- ¡Por el culo, Uchima! ¡Lo hacen por el culo!- Exclamó Hiroki perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía. Kane miró a su profesor con sorpresa.- Duda resulta, ahora ya puedes seguir estudiando. ¿Por dónde íbamos, Nowaki?_

_\- Por el tema dos..._

_\- Cierto._

_\- Kamijou-sensei._

_\- ¿Y ahora qué quieres?- Le preguntó Hiroki a Kane._

_\- ¿Y cómo se sabe quién la mete? ¿Se van turnando?_

_\- Cada pareja es un mundo, Uchima. Ahora cállate y déjame darle clase a Nowaki._

_\- Una última pregunta, sensei._

_\- No hace ni dos días que te conozco y ya me tienes harto.- Le dijo Hiroki.- ¿Qué duda tienes ahora?_

_\- Cuando un hombre se queda embarazado, ¿por dónde sale el bebé? ¿Por el culo?_

_\- No soy un experto en el tema.- Dijo Hiroki.- Pero tengo entendido que sale por una abertura especial que tienen los hombres que pueden quedarse embarazados._

_\- Ah.- Dijo Kane y se quedó pensativo un buen rato.- ¿Y cómo se sabe si un hombre puede quedarse embarazado?_

_\- Yo que sé, preguntando.- Respondió Hiroki y luego hizo el amago de dirigirse a Nowaki, pero Kane volvió a hablar._

_\- Sensei, ¿usted puede..._

_\- No, Uchima, no puedo quedarme embarazado.- Dijo Hiroki.- Mira, ya has cumplido con el castigo, te puedes marchar._

_\- ¿De verdad?- Sonrió el niño._

_\- Sí, cierra al salir.- Dijo Hiroki.- Ahora sí que sí, Nowaki, ya no habrán más interrupciones._

_\- No se preocupe, sensei, ha sido interesante._

* * *

_Aquel verano estaba siendo muy aburrido para Kane. Todos los años pasaba un par de semanas en casa de Satoru pero sus padres le habían enviado a Inglaterra para que mejorara su inglés, así que a Kane no le quedaba otra que pasar el verano solo._

_Tamura entró en la cocina con un vestido rojo en la mano y se dirigió a Moka, la cocinera._

_\- La señora ha decidido a última hora que quiere ponerse este vestido.- Le informó el mayordomo.- ¿Te importaría plancharlo tú? Yo todavía tengo que preparar el esmoquin del señor y no me dará tiempo._

_\- Claro, sin problema.- Asintió la cocinera.- En cuento acabe de prepararle la merienda al señorito._

_\- Me la puedo preparar yo.- Dijo Kane y la mujer sonrió._

_\- No se preocupe por eso, el señorito siempre va primero._

_\- ¿Dónde se van mis padres, Tamura?- Preguntó el niño._

_\- A una gala benéfica.- Respondió el mayordomo._

_\- ¿Podré cenar hoy con vosotros?- Preguntó Kane esperanzado y el mayordomo asintió._

_\- Moka, cuidado al plancharlo que es de los favoritos de la señora..._

_\- Que sí, no seas angustias.- Dijo la mujer y Tamura salió de la cocina._

_Poco tiempo después, Moka le sirvió una taza de chocolate caliente a Kane, a quien le daba igual beberlo en verano que en invierno, y se dispuso a coger el vestido. En aquel momento recibió una llamada y salió apresurada a atenderla diciendo que era muy importante. Dejó el vestido sobre una silla pero acabó cayendo al suelo después de que Moka se marchara. Kane se levantó a recogerlo y al tocarlo, se dio cuenta de lo suave que era, no era de extrañar que a su madre le gustara tanto._

_Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, Kane se quitó la ropa y se puso el vestido. Le quedaba algo grande pero no le importó, la sensación de un tejido tan suave contra su cuerpo era demasiado agradable. Se puso a caminar con él, simulando llevar unos tacones, dio vueltas por la cocina. Le dio un sorbo al chocolate y siguió contoneándose con aquel vestido rojo. En un momento dado se tropezó, tirándose el chocolate encima._

_Kane se puso pálido, la había cagado pero bien. Sabía que Moka le ayudaría pero tenía que actuar rápido, si pasaba mucho tiempo su madre acabaría reclamando el vestido. Se lo quitó y lo metió en la lavadora. Nunca había puesto una pero no debía de ser muy complicado. Cogió el detergente y lo echó por encima de la mancha._

_\- El agua caliente quita mejor las manchas.- Murmuró Kane programando un lavado corto de 60°._

_Se quedó en la cocina mirando como el vestido daba vueltas dentro de aquella máquina. Moka regresó y frunció el ceño al ver a Kane en ropa interior._

_\- Lo siento mucho, Moka.- Le dijo apenado. La mujer frunció el ceño y al no ver el vestido donde lo había dejado ató cabos._

_\- ¡Señorito, ese vestido se lava a mano!- Exclamó Moka angustiada. Paró la lavadora y sacó el vestido empapado.- Ha desteñido..._

_\- Lo siento mucho, de verdad..._

_\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Tamura entrando de nuevo en la cocina. Al ver el vestido, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.- Moka, ¿qué..._

_\- Ha sido culpa mía.- Dijo Kane con lágrimas en los ojos.- Lo he manchado de chocolate y decidí lavarlo pero no ha quedado bien... Lo siento._

_\- Tamura, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- Preguntó Moka asustada._

_\- Yo me encargo.- Dijo el mayordomo para luego salir._

_Aquella noche Kane no pudo coger el sueño, se sentía mal por lo ocurrido. No porque hubiera estropeado el vestido, sino porque había dejado que Tamura cargara con la culpa._

_A la mañana siguiente, sus padres se pusieron a hablar de lo ocurrido y Kane se sintió todavía peor._

_\- Empieza a chochear, es la única explicación que hay.- Dijo su madre._

_\- Chochee o no, Tamura no se irá a ninguna parte.- Dijo su padre.- Lleva treinta años trabajando para nosotros._

_\- En ningún momento he dicho nada de echarle.- Dijo su madre.- Pero si ya está mayor, creo que lo mejor sería contratar a alguien para que le eche una mano._

_\- Fui yo.- Dijo Kane y sus padres le miraron sorprendidos.- Yo estropeé el vestido de mamá._

_\- Claro, tenias que ser tú...- Dijo su padre haciendo que Kane se encogiera en su asiento.- ¡No haces una bien, eres un inútil!_

_\- Fue un accidente..._

_\- ¡Y dejaste que el pobre Tamura cargara con la culpa! ¡Cobarde!_

_\- Pero acabo de decir que fui yo..._

_\- Deberías haberlo dicho ayer.- Le dijo su madre.- Eres un egoísta._

_\- Además, ¿por qué tenías el vestido de tu madre?- Preguntó el hombre. Kane agachó la cabeza y no dijo nada.- Te he hecho una pregunta. Responde._

_\- Estaba en la cocina y...me lo probé.- Respondió con voz temblorosa mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Su padre alzó la mano pero su madre le detuvo._

_\- No lo volverá a hacer._

_\- Más le vale, porque ya es bastante rarito como para que ahora le dé por vestirse de mujer.- Dijo el hombre cabreado y se puso en pie para luego salir de la sala. Su madre le miró con reproche._

_\- Si me entero de que te vuelves a travestir, te sacaré del internado y te enviaré a un reformatorio.- Le aseguró la mujer y Kane asintió llorando.- Ahora vete, quiero estar sola._

_Kane salió llorando de ahí y no volvió a acercarse al armario de su madre._

* * *

_Cuando tenía catorce años le cambiaron de compañero de habitación. Misaki era un niño alegre que aparentaba ser más pequeño de lo que en verdad era. A Kane le cayó bien al instante, le parecía muy dulce e inocente y Kane supo que aquel muchacho no tenía nada de maldad en el cuerpo._

_Cogieron confianza jugando a las cartas por las noches. Satoru solía ir a su habitación y se quedaban jugando hasta que les vencía el sueño._

_Fue una noche, mes y medio después de que Misaki llegara al internado, que Kane escuchó como su compañero lloraba en el baño. Se puso en pie y llamó a la puerta._

_\- Misa-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?_

_\- Sí, no es nada...- Dijo Misaki.- Ya se me pasa._

_\- Abre y lo hablamos.- Dijo Kane. Misaki abrió y salió con una sonrisa forzada.- ¿Quién te ha hecho llorar?_

_\- Es una tontería..._

_\- Seguro que no lo es si te ha hecho llorar.- Le dijo Kane._

_\- Es la primera vez que estoy tanto tiempo sin ver a mi nii-chan y le echo mucho de menos.- Respondió Misaki.- Te dije que era una tontería..._

_\- No lo es, Misa-chan. Es normal que eches de menos a tu hermano pero no te preocupes porque navidad es dentro de nada y podrás verle.- Le dijo Kane sonriendo.- Podrás contarle con detalle todo lo que haces en el internado, podrás hablarle mal de Kamijou y, por supuesto, podrás decirle que soy tu mejor amigo.- Misaki rió suavemente y Kane le abrazó.- Sé que es duro estar lejos de tu nii-chan pero aquí no estás solo, nos tienes a Sato-chan y a mí para lo que necesites. Y a Nowaki también. ¿No dijo que te traería de Tokio el nuevo tomo de ese manga que te gusta?_

_\- Sí, sale la semana que viene.- Sonrió Misaki más animado.- Muchas gracias, Kane._

_\- ¿Ya estás más animado?- Le preguntó Kane separándose y Misaki asintió.- Ya sé, ¿por qué no quedas con tu hermano para hacer una videollamada?_

_\- Lo había pensado pero por algún motivo los ordenadores de aquí no tienen cámara..._

_\- Eso es porque el director teme que le enseñemos la polla a algún viejo verde._

_\- ¡Kane!- Exclamó Misaki muy sonrojado, haciendo reír a su amigo._

_\- Pero el portátil de Kamijou sí que tiene. Le pediré que te lo preste._

_\- Te va a decir que no, Kamijou no te tiene mucho cariño...- Le dijo Misaki y Kane le miró sorprendido._

_\- ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_\- Siempre te está riñendo y castigando._

_\- Me castiga porque le gusta pasar las tardes junto a mí.- Dijo Kane sonriente.- No te preocupes que me dirá que sí._

_A la mañana siguiente, Misaki le dijo en repetidas ocasiones que no le preguntara nada a Kamijou, pues el menor sentía mucho respeto por su profesor pero Kane no le hizo caso y, al acabar la clase, se acercó a la mesa del profesor._

_\- Kamijou-sensei..._

_\- La respuesta es no.- Dijo sin mirarle._

_\- Pero si no sabe que..._

_\- He dicho no._

_\- Kane, déjalo.- Le dijo Misaki apurado y Hiroki se fijó en él._

_\- Takahashi, tienes pinta de niño bueno, no dejes que Uchima te lleve al lado oscuro.- Dijo el profesor mientras recogía sus cosas._

_\- No se preocupe sensei, como mucho le llevaría a un cuarto oscuro._

_\- ¿Eh? ¿Lo de las fotos?- Preguntó Misaki inocentemente y a Kane le pareció que Kamijou sonrió durante un segundo._

_\- Uchima, no lo corrompas.- Le dijo Hiroki._

_\- Sensei, Misaki está muy triste porque echa de menos a su hermano, nunca ha estado tanto tiempo lejos de él..._

_\- Bueno, Takahashi, los comienzos siempre son difíciles pero no te desanimes, estoy seguro de que te acabarás adaptando._

_\- Gracias, sensei._

_\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿No piensa ayudarle?_

_\- ¿Qué quieres que haga, Uchida? Tenemos un psicólogo en el internado, a mí no me vengáis con cuentos..._

_\- Su portátil tiene cámara y Misaki quiere hablar con su hermano.- Dijo Kane y Hiroki le miró con el ceño fruncido._

_\- ¿Quieres que te deje mi portátil?_

_\- Exacto._

_\- Donde tengo todo mi trabajo._

_\- Sí._

_\- Donde están los exámenes de todo el curso._

_\- Sí, ese mismo._

_\- ¿Pero tú te crees que yo soy imbécil, Uchima?- Le dijo Hiroki cabreado._

_\- No, tiene mala leche pero nada más._

_\- ¡Castigado toda la semana!_

_\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No he hecho nada..._

_\- Me has faltado al respeto._

_\- Pero lo del portátil..._

_\- ¡No!_

_\- Lamento las molestias, sensei.- Dijo Misaki y Hiroki suspiró._

_\- Nowaki se ha comprado uno nuevo, seguro que si se lo pedís os lo deja.- Dijo el profesor.- Yo no os lo dejaría ni aunque me lo suplicarais de rodillas pero Nowaki de bueno es tonto, así que ya sabéis._

_\- Yo sí que me arrodillaría delante de Nowaki.- Comentó Kane con una sonrisa._

_\- Date una ducha de agua fría por las mañanas, Uchima.- Le dijo el profesor._

_Aquella misma tarde fueron a la casita del conserje, donde vivía Nowaki. Tuvieron suerte y el universitario se encontraba allí._

_\- ¿Hiro-san os ha dicho que yo os puedo ayudar?- Preguntó Nowaki sonriente y Kane asintió._

_\- ¿Hiro-san? ¿Kamijou-sensei?- Dijo Misaki extrañado._

_\- Sí, somos amigos y me deja llamarle así.- Dijo Nowaki orgulloso._

_\- Entonces, ¿nos dejas tu ordenador?- Preguntó Kane._

_\- Claro.- Sonrió Nowaki.- Pero tened cuidado porque me ha costado mucho ahorrar para comprarlo._

_\- No te preocupes, lo cuidaremos como a un hijo.- Le aseguró Kane._

_Misaki consiguió hablar con su hermano y Nowaki continuó permitiéndole usar su portátil siempre que se lo pidiera, así fue como Misaki se fue adaptando a la vida en el internado. Kane se sentía feliz porque poco a poco su amigo dejó de llorar por las noches. Los tres amigos se hicieron uña y carne y así fueron pasando los meses._

_Fue en mayo de aquel año cuando Kane se enteró de que su hermano se había casado y que toda su familia había asistido a la boda menos él. No entendía qué había podido haber hecho mal para que Seeichi no le hubiera invitado a su boda. Pensó en llamarle pero decidió no hacerlo, si su hermano no le quería en su boda sería por algo. De hecho, hacía casi dos años que no se veían y solamente hablaban el día del cumpleaños del otro._

* * *

_En el verano de sus diecisiete, sus padres se fueron de viaje sin él. Kane quiso quedarse en casa con Tamura y Moka pero su padre no se lo permitió y tuvo que pasar todas las vacaciones en el internado. De no haber sido por Nowaki, Kane no lo hubiera podido soportar._

_Una noche, Kane bajó a por un vaso de leche y se encontró con que Miyagi, quien llevaba unos días en el internado, y Tadao estaban hablando en la cocina._

_\- Todos los matrimonios tienen sus crisis.- Escuchó que decía el conserje.-_

_\- No, esto no es una crisis._

_\- Hoy lo ves todo muy negro pero..._

_\- Me la he encontrado en la cama con otro.- Dijo Miyagi dolido.- No me esperaba esto de mi mujer, después de tantos años..._

_\- Entonces no tiene arreglo, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Tadao y el profesor negó.- Sé como te sientes. Nowaki tenía tres años cuando mi mujer nos abandonó para irse con otro, nos dejó destrozados..._

_\- No lo sabía.- Murmuró Miyagi.- Siempre he pensado que eras viudo o algo así._

_\- No, sigue viva y ahora tiene otra familia._

_\- Joder..._

_\- La vida no es siempre como se espera.- Dijo Tadao.- Pero aún eres joven, estoy seguro de que una vez te recuperes encontrarás a alguien._

_Kane no quiso escuchar más y se marchó por donde había venido. A la mañana siguiente se cruzó con Nowaki y este se encontraba muy decaído._

_\- Oye, ¿qué te pasa?_

_\- Nada, Kane. Estoy bien.- Sonrió el mayor de manera forzada. Kane estuvo a punto de preguntarle si era por su madre pero se dio cuenta de que no podía ser eso, debía de ser algo reciente._

_\- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encanta tu culo?_

_\- Alguna.- Rió Nowaki pero la sonrisa se le fue apagando._

_\- No estás bien y voy a matar a quien te haya hecho daño._

_\- No, no es eso, es solo que... Imagínate que te gusta alguien mucho y durante mucho tiempo._

_\- Vamos, tú._

_\- Digo de verdad.- Le dijo Nowaki.- Y que por fin consigues estar con esa persona pero a la mañana siguiente ha desaparecido._

_\- Igual tenía prisa...- Dijo Kane y el mayor negó._

_\- No responde a mis llamadas. He debido de hacer algo que no le ha gustado o se debió de aburrir conmigo, no sé... Esta persona está a otro nivel, yo no tengo su experiencia ni..._

_\- No digas chorradas, Nowaki.- Le interrumpió Kane.- Si ya vestido quitas el hipo, solo de imaginarte..._

_\- Pues a él no le he debido de gustar._

_\- Si tanto te gusta esa persona, creo que deberías seguir insistiendo.- Dijo Kane.- Si yo fuera tú, me presentaría en su casa sin avisar y me despelotaría en cuanto menos se lo esperara. Te tiene que funcionar fijo._

_\- Tienes ideas muy locas, Kane.- Sonrió el mayor._

_Aquel era su último curso y Kane estaba eufórico por acabar ya, se encontraban ya en su semana de exámenes. Kane entró en el dormitorio que compartía con Satoru y se lanzó sobre su cama._

_\- Oye, no he visto a Misa-chan en toda la tarde.- Dijo Kane._

_\- Creo que está estudiando con Usami.- Comentó Satoru._

_\- Sí, claro, estudiando... Le estará rompiendo el culo a poll..._

_\- Kane, no seas burro._

_\- Joder, no me dejas expresarme.- Dijo Kane.- ¿Tienes envidia? Si quieres te puedo romper tu culito, yo me ofrezco voluntario._

_\- Ni aunque me pagaras._

_\- Es que si te pagara serías una..._

_\- Me ha llamado mi madre.- Le volvió a interrumpir Satoru._

_\- Estamos hablando de putas y sacas a tu madre en la conversación, ¿pero qué te pasa en la cabeza, amigo mío?_

_\- ¡No! ¡Qué te pasa a ti!- Exclamó Satoru.- Estaba intentando cambiar de conversación._

_\- Ah._

_\- Bueno, que me ha llamado mi madre para decirme que se cruzó el otro día con la tuya._

_\- Pues lo siento por tu madre..._

_\- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Te hubiera dado la enhorabuena.- Le dijo Satoru._

_\- ¿Decirte el qué?- Preguntó Kane extrañado._

_\- Que has sido tío. Espera, ¿no lo sabías?- Kane negó cabizbajo.- Joder, lo siento, tío..._

_\- Me da igual.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Que mi hermano haya tenido un hijo o una hija no me hace tío._

_\- ¿De verdad no te habían contado nada?_

_\- ¿Te sorprende?- Le dijo Kane.- Tampoco me invitó a su boda, no sé si lo recuerdas._

_\- ¿Cuánto hace que no le ves?_

_\- ¿A mi hermano? Tres años.- Respondió Kane.- Cuando eramos pequeños él sí que cuidaba de mí..._

_\- Lo recuerdo, venía a verte todos los domingos._

_\- Pero ha demostrado ser igual que ellos, así que... En fin, me voy a dar una vuelta.- Dijo Kane levantándose de la cama.- Con suerte me cruzaré con Kamijou y le podré molestar un rato._

_\- ¿Estás bien?_

_\- Claro, las cosas de mi familia ya no me afectan._

_\- Kane.- Satoru le agarró la mano y le atrajo hacia él para darle un abrazo.- Nosotros te queremos, no lo olvides._

_\- No te me pongas cursi, Sato-chan, que me da la risa._

_\- Qué idiota...- Dijo separándose de él. Kane volvió a abrazarle._

_\- Yo también te quiero, Sato-chan, pero como amigos, ¿eh? De lo contrario ya estaríamos comiéndonos las pollas._

_\- Y una vez más consigues cargarte un momento bonito. Anda, vete a dar esa vuelta y déjame estudiar._

_Kane consiguió ser admitido en derecho y, una vez más, se ilusionó pensando que por fin sus padres le iban a mostrar algo de afecto pero no fue así. Cuando les dio la noticia simplemente le miraron y asintieron. Kane recordaba perfectamente la fiesta que le hicieron a su hermano cuando entró en la universidad, no era que él esperara una fiesta pero al menos que le dieran la enhorabuena. De hecho, no recordaba ninguna fiesta suya, ni siquiera la de los cumpleaños._

_Una mañana de agosto, Kane iba en dirección a la cocina cuando escuchó a sus padres hablar en el despacho._

_\- ¿Y qué hacemos con él? Ya no podemos llevarlo al internado..._

_\- No va a venir con nosotros a ver a Seeichi, eso te lo aseguro.- Escuchó que decía su padre tajante._

_\- No me gusta que se quede solo, es un inconsciente.- Dijo su madre.- Ya sé que es mayorcito pero tres semanas es mucho tiempo._

_\- ¿Por qué demonios tuvimos que tener dos hijos?_

_\- No digas eso..._

_\- Midori, sé que tú también lo piensas. Ya teníamos al perfecto, nos arriesgamos y nos salió mal la jugada._

_\- Fuiste tú quien quiso tener otro...- Dijo su madre._

_\- Yo quería una niña, no un... un payaso.- Kane sintió que la sangre le hervía, llevaba toda la vida aguantando aquel tipo de comentarios y ya estaba harto. Entró en el despacho decidido y se plantó justo enfrente de sus padres._

_\- No creáis que yo estoy contento con los padres que me han tocado, sois unos mierdas.- Dijo el menor. Su padre alzó la mano con intención de pegarle y esta vez su madre no le detuvo. Kane sabía que tenía las de perder, pero no había podido evitarlo. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla y salió de allí. Quiso decirles que esperaba que su avión se estrellara pero no lo hizo, no lo hizo porque aquello no era cierto, no odiaba a sus padres pero sí que sentía como aquel amor que les había profesado desde pequeño se iba esfumando._

_Kane salió de allí, necesitaba despejar su mente y no podía creerse la suerte que estaba teniendo. Al principio pensó que la vista le fallaba pero conforme se fue acercando se dio cuenta de que lo que veían sus ojos era cierto. Entró en el supermercado con una sonrisa en su cara, pues su día acababa de mejorar notablemente._

_\- ¿Kamijou?_

_\- Kane, si algún día desaparezco espero que mi búsqueda la lideres tú.- Dijo Hiroki secamente.- No sé cómo lo haces pero siempre me encuentras._

_\- Estás hecho mierda._

_\- Gracias._

_\- ¿Por qué llevas esa gorra? ¿Estás teniendo la crisis de los cuarenta?_

_\- Tengo veintiocho, imbécil.- Le dijo Hiroki cabreado.- Y si llevo la dichosa gorra es porque tengo el pelo sucio._

_\- ¿Y por qué no lo lavas?- Quiso saber Kane mientras el profesor pagaba al cajero.- ¿Cuánto hace que no te duchas?_

_\- Pues no sé, poco. Me duché el lunes._

_\- Hoy es sábado._

_\- Bueno, pues ahora me ducharé.- Le dijo el profesor y Kane en ese momento lo tuvo claro, iba a ayudar a Hiroki a superar a Nowaki._

_\- Ya lo creo, porque con esas pintas no quiero que te vean conmigo, que me das vergüenza ajena._

_\- ¿Que yo te doy vergüenza ajena a ti? ¿A ti?_

_\- Sí.- Asintió Kane.- Venga, vamos a tu casa, te arreglas un poco y salimos a tomar algo._

_\- No, tengo muchas cosas que hacer._

_\- Sí, comer helado y autocompadecerte.- Kane siguió a Hiroki hasta la salida._

_\- No me vas a dejar en paz, ¿verdad?- Suspiró el profesor._

_\- ¿Te puedo llamar Hiroki?_

_\- No._

_\- Pero si ya no me das clase._

_\- Da igual._

_\- Bueno, Hiroki, te explico…_

_\- No, no me expliques nada._

_-…le envié el poema a Valentino junto a una fotopolla y me ha dejado en visto.- Le dijo Kane con la intención de distraer un poco al mayor._

_\- Normal._

_\- Así que yo también he sufrido un desengaño amoroso, estamos unidos en esto, Hiroki. Deberíamos salir tú y yo de fiesta esta noche, ¿qué me dices?_

_\- Pues que no._

_\- Venga, seguro que conseguimos comernos alguna polla.- Dijo Kane y Hiroki estuvo tentado a darle con la bolsa de la compra, pero apreciaba demasiado aquel helado.- Y si no tenemos éxito podemos liarnos entre nosotros._

_\- Yo he debido de ser muy mala gente en otra vida, porque el tener que aguantarte a ti es de tener acumulado muy mal karma._

_\- Hiroki._

_\- Que no me llames así.- Le dijo justo cuando llegaron a su edificio._

_\- ¿Sabes que hablo con Nowaki todos los días?- Hiroki paró en seco y se giró para mirarle seriamente.- Si te duchas te contaré de qué hablamos ayer._

_\- Está bien. Te dejaré pasar a mi casa, pero no toques nada.- Dijo Hiroki y los dos entraron en el edificio. Los días fueron pasando y, sin casi darse cuenta, Kane acabó viviendo con el profesor hasta que Nowaki volvió de EEUU._

* * *

_Kane estaba viviendo su momento, el viaje a Italia fue su despertar sexual y desde entonces no había parado y tampoco tenía ganas. Por aquel entonces se estaba viendo con Asahi, un hombre algo más mayor y recién divorciado que tenía dos niños pequeños. Aquella tarde le invitó a su casa porque sus padres estaban de viaje y el servicio tenía el día libre._

_Asahi le preparó algo de comer y después de aquello se pusieron a ver una película en el sofá. Una cosa llevó a la otra y Kane acabó cabalgándole allí mismo. La sorpresa fue grande cuando vio a su padre en el marco de la puerta, mirándole con profundo asco._

_\- ¡Degenerado!- Su padre fue hacia él con la intención de pegarle, pero Asahi se puso en medio y se lo impidió. Kane se escondió detrás de su pareja totalmente aterrado.- ¡Eres una vergüenza! ¡FUERA DE MI CASA, VICIOSO! ¡NO ERES MI HIJO!_

_Kane y Asahi salieron de allí lo más rápido que pudieron y se vistieron en el jardín. Después se montaron en el coche del mayor._

_\- Kane, este mes te puedes quedar en mi casa si quieres pero el siguiente tengo a los niños y..._

_\- No te preocupes.- Le dijo el menor.- Me quedaré con unos amigos._

_\- ¿De verdad? ¿Les parecerá bien?_

_\- Sí, son mi verdadera familia.- Asintió Kane.- Llévame a su casa, por favor._

_\- Cariño, no te desanimes, tu padre es un animal y te aseguro que estás mejor sin él.- Le dijo Asahi.- Sé que duele pero debes centrarte en las cosas buenas, en que tienes muy buenos amigos y, bueno, llevamos poco tiempo juntos pero puedes contar conmigo._

_\- Gracias, Asahi._

* * *

\- Nunca me han querido... ¿Qué clase de padres no quieren a su hijo?- Hiroki no supo qué responder, así que se limitó a abrazar al menor mientras le susurraba que todo se iba a solucionar.- Me odian porque no soy como el perfecto de mi hermano.

\- Kane, eres una persona maravillosa y no debes compararte con nadie.- Le dijo el profesor.- Eres el mejor padrino que podría tener Haru-chan.

\- Hiroki, no sé qué voy a hacer con mi vida...

\- Ni te preocupes por eso.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- ¿Puedo dormir con Nowaki y contigo? Estoy muy triste...- Dijo Kane sin parar de llorar y Hiroki asintió.- Me pido en medio.

\- Por supuesto.- Murmuró el profesor y fueron al dormitorio donde se encontraba Nowaki, quien se sorprendió un poco al ver que el menor se metía en la cama pero no dijo nada.

\- Hiroki, ¿te importa si me abrazo a Nowaki?

\- Si necesitas abrazar a alguien abrázame a mí, no a Nowaki, melón.- Le dijo el profesor.

\- Hiro-san, no seas malo.- Dijo Nowaki mientras Kane se abrazaba a Hiroki. Poco tiempo después, el menor se quedó dormido.- ¿Está bien?

\- No, Nowaki.- Negó el mayor.- Mañana iré a hablar con sus padres y se enterarán de quien soy yo.

\- Hiro-san, no hagas ninguna tontería...- Dijo el médico y escucharon que Haruki lloraba.

\- Le he dejado dormir con nosotros porque sé que de todas formas no íbamos a dormir.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Te toca ir a ti, que seguro que es caca.

\- Está bien.- Suspiró Nowaki levantándose de la cama.- Hiro-san, si lo de Kane es definitivo tendremos que mudarnos.

\- ¿Quieres abandonarle?- Preguntó Hiroki sorprendido mientras Haruki seguía llorando.

\- No, él vendría con nosotros a una casa más grande.

\- Joder, una mudanza justo ahora...- Murmuró Hiroki mientras escuchaba la respiración acompasada de Kane, el profesor sonrió de lado.- Te llego a parir yo y no me das tantos dolores de cabeza, cenutrio.

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Ha sido un poco diferente porque explica algunas cosas de Kane pero os prometo que el siguiente será como siempre. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, siempre los leo y me animan a escribir :)**

**Gracias por leer.**

**¡Un abrazo!**


	34. Chapter 34

Hiroki bajó del coche decidido y cerró la puerta de un golpe, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte del escritor.

\- Reserva tu mala leche para esa gente y no lo pagues con mi coche.

\- Lo siento.- Se disculpó el profesor. Caminaron pocos metros hasta llegar a una gran casa con jardín.- Creo que es esta. Tú déjame hablar a mí.

\- Por supuesto.- Asintió el escritor y se puso las gafas de sol.

\- ¿Te pones las gafas para entrar a un sitio cubierto?

\- Es por la estética, Hiroki. Quiero que mi presencia les imponga.

\- Eso se avisa, me hubiera traído las mías.- Comentó el profesor.

\- Venga, acabemos con esto cuanto antes.- Dijo el escritor y Hiroki llamó al timbre. Un hombre de unos sesenta años les abrió con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Buenos días, venimos a por las cosas de Kane.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puede venir él a por ellas?- Dijo aquel hombre.

\- Pues no, porque no quiere verte la puta cara, gilipollas.

\- Muy bien, Hiroki, empezando fuerte.- Murmuró Akihiko.

\- ¡No consiento que vengas a mi casa a insultarme!

\- ¡Pues no haber sido un capullo con tu hijo, so lerdo!

\- Baja los humos que aún te partiré la cara.- Le dijo el padre de Kane.

\- ¿Tú a mí? ¿Me vas a pegar?- Dijo Hiroki acercándose a él.- ¿Tú y cuántos más, parguela?

\- Hiroki...- Dijo Akihiko. El hombre cogió a Hiroki por el cuello de la camisa pero le soltó al notar su pecho abultado.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios?

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algún problema?- Hiroki fue a decir algo más pero apareció una mujer detrás del hombre.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Venimos a por las cosas de Kane, señora.- Le dijo Akihiko e hizo el amago de entrar pero el hombre se lo impidió.

\- Vamos a entrar por las buenas o por las malas.- Afirmó Hiroki decidido.- Así que dejadnos pasar.

\- Ni hablar, si no os marcháis ahora mismo llamaré a la policía.

\- Pues buena suerte, caballero. Estás hablando con el inspector Hayashi y el subinspector Kobayashi.- Dijo Akihiko decidido.

\- ¿De verdad? A ver la placa.

\- ¡Sí, claro, a ti te la voy a enseñar, pintamonas!- Exclamó Hiroki.- Hazte a un lado y déjanos pasar.

\- Cariño, deja que pasen y se lleven las cosas.- Dijo la mujer.- Cuanto antes acabe todo esto mejor.

\- Os dejo entrar porque no quiero nada de ese maricón en mi casa.- Dijo el hombre haciendo enfadar al profesor.

\- ¿Maricón? ¿A quién llamas tú maricón, engendro?

\- A ti hoy te acabo partiendo la cara...- Dijo el hombre cabreado pero su mujer le sujetó del brazo. Hiroki y Akihiko subieron a la que había sido durante muchos años la habitación de Kane y comenzaron a meter todo lo que veían en cajas.

\- ¿Hayashi y Kobayashi? ¿No se te ha ocurrido nada mejor? ¿Qué somos, Hernández y Fernández?

\- Lo primero que se me ha ocurrido, Hiroki.

\- Sabes que hacerse pasar por policías es delito, ¿no?

\- Cuando eres tan rico como yo pocas cosas son delito.

\- Oye, ¿no hay muy pocas cosas?- Dijo Hiroki observando la habitación.- Es decir, es todo muy austero...

\- Ya ves, mucha pasta pero esta gente es de la cofradía del puño cerrado.

\- Vaya panda de roñosos...- Comentó Hiroki.- Pues conmigo el chiquillo va a tener de todo, eso te lo digo yo.

\- Cuidado con Kane, que a ese le das la mano y te coge los dos brazos.- Dijo Akihiko acabando de llenar la primera caja.

\- Voy a ponerme con el armario.- Dijo Hiroki y Akihiko asintió.- Mira, tiene en la pared fotos nuestras. Hay una de Misaki nada más llegó al internado.

\- A ver, a ver.- Akihiko dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ver las fotos.- Qué niño era...

\- Pues no hace tantos años de eso, Akihiko. Que sepas que tienes un hijo con ese niño, allá tú con tu conciencia.

\- Y es lo mejor que me ha pasado.- Comentó el escritor haciendo sonreír a su amigo.

\- Venga, a trabajar que tengo ganas de irme de aquí.- Hiroki comenzó a sacar la ropa del armario y a guardarla en una caja. Todo iba bien hasta que abrió el último cajón.- ¡Este niño está enfermo!

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Mira esto. Tiene vibradores, lubricantes y algo que no sé qué es ni quiero saberlo.- Respondió Hiroki con cara de asco.

\- Deja que el muchacho disfrute de su sexualidad.

\- De verdad, Akihiko, ¿tú sabes qué es esto?- Dijo Hiroki enseñándole un objeto con forma de huevo.- ¿Se mete por el culo o algo?

\- No, es una especie de lata que te follas, creo.

\- Este chaval necesita ayuda.- Murmuró Hiroki guardando todos los juguetes sexuales de Kane en una caja distinta a la de la ropa.- Joder, también tiene bolas chinas. ¿Cuánto dinero se habrá gastado en estas cosas?

\- Estoy pensando en escribir una novela BL y le pediré asesoramiento.

\- Pues será muy porno... También tiene anillos de esos que te estrangulan el pene, ¿tú lo ves normal?

\- Eres muy cerrado de mente, Hiroki.

\- Joder, es que esto no es un cajón, es el puto bolsillo de Doraemon.

\- Dudo mucho que Doraemon tenga vibradores.- Dijo Akihiko y rió él solo.- Igual sodomiza a Nobita.

\- A las gatas, no te jode.- Murmuró Hiroki sin hacerle mucho caso a su amigo.- Del armario ya está todo.

\- Yo también he acabado.- Dijo Akihiko.- He guardado las fotos pero voy a quedarme la de Misaki como pago por haber venido.

\- Muy bien, pues empecemos a bajar las cosas, yo creo que no nos llevará mucho tiempo.

Bajaron cada uno una caja y al llegar a la puerta de la entrada, estaban los dos dueños de la casa. Akihiko continuó hasta el coche pero Hiroki se paró y dejó la caja en el suelo.

\- Os voy a decir una cosa. Sois una vergüenza, como personas dejáis mucho que desear.

\- Eres un maleducado...

\- Habéis tratado a vuestro hijo como si no mereciera vuestro cariño, sois una mierda de padres y lo mejor que le ha podido pasar a Kane es que le hayáis echado.

\- ¡Sois gentuza!- Exclamó Akihiko quien pasó por allí para subir a por más cajas.

\- No sois conscientes del hijo maravilloso que tenéis, lo habéis perdido para siempre porque antes me muero que dejar que os acerquéis a Kane. No he visto jamás personas más despreciables que vosotros, le habéis rechazado desde que nació.

\- ¡A vuestro lado Woody Allen es un padre ejemplar!- Akihiko salió cargando otra caja más.

\- Y espero que llegue el día en que os arrepintáis de haber perdido a vuestro hijo, porque ya es demasiado tarde, ya le habéis hecho demasiado daño. Ya lloraréis cuando no podáis conocer a vuestros nietos, porque os aseguro que no permitiré que tengáis ningún tipo de relación con Kane o con ellos.

\- Perfecto, todo para ti, que lo disfrutes.- Le dijo el padre de Kane con cara de asco.

\- ¡Sois escoria!- Gritó Akihiko volviendo a pasar.

\- Y el día de su boda, yo seré quien lleve a Kane al altar mientras vosotros os morís del asco porque habéis sido unos malos padres. De hecho, demasiado bien ha salido Kane teniendo en cuenta que os tenía de ejemplo.

\- Ya me has cansado.- Dijo el hombre y empujó a Hiroki.

\- ¡No te doy una hostia porque eres un viejo!

\- ¿Qué me has llamado?

\- ¡Viejo verde!- El hombre fue a darle un puñetazo al profesor pero este lo esquivó. Akihiko bajaba por las escaleras con la última caja y paró en seco al ver la escena.

\- ¡A Hiroki ni tocarle que te mato!

\- ¡Ya está bien, sinvergüenzas! ¡Fuera de mi casa!

\- A mí tú no me levantas la voz.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- ¡Fuera, andrógino tetudo!

\- ¿Qué me has llamado, hijo de la gran puta?

\- Hiroki...

\- ¡Mis tetas son el alimento de mi hijo así que te callas la puta boca, gilipollas!

\- ¿Gilipollas? ¡Te estás ganando una hostia!- Dijo el hombre muy enfadado.

\- Puedo contigo y con siete como tú, besugo.- Le desafió Hiroki y el padre de Kane, sin dudarlo, se acercó a darle un puñetazo que Akihiko paró. El escritor, enfadado, le pegó en la nariz, haciendo que esta sangrara.

\- ¡Cariño!- Exclamó la mujer espantada y yendo a socorrer a su marido. Akihiko y Hiroki salieron de allí lo más rápido que pudieron, antes de que el hombre se recuperara del impacto. Subieron al coche y el escritor aceleró.

\- Del puñetazo ni una palabra a Nowaki, ¿entendido?- Le dijo el profesor y Akihiko asintió.- Cuando se pone en plan Gandhi...

\- Y a Misaki tampoco, no quiero que me riña.

\- Genial, no decimos nada y ya está.

* * *

Akihiko y Hiroki entraron en casa del profesor encontrándose con Kane y Satoru sentados en el sofá.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿El mayordomo os ha dado mis cosas?- Preguntó Kane.

\- No hemos visto a ningún mayordomo, con quienes hemos charlado han sido tus padres.- Respondió Hiroki.

\- Joder, lo siento por vosotros.

\- Anda, bajad a por las cajas.- Dijo Akihiko y los dos muchachos salieron junto con el escritor. Hiroki se metió en la habitación de su hijo y vio a Nowaki sentado en un sillón con Haruki en brazos.

\- Hiro-san, me encanta cuando se duerme en mis brazos.- Sonrió el médico.- ¿Ya habéis traído todo?

\- Sí. Tenemos que seguir mirando pisos porque no sé donde vamos a meter todo...

\- ¿Y si nos compramos una casa?

\- Nowaki, se nos irá de presupuesto.

\- Cobramos bien.

\- Sí, pero ahora tenemos una boca más que alimentar y una universidad que pagar.

\- En las afueras seguro que encontramos alguna casa a buen precio, ahí se mudan muchas familias y sería un buen ambiente para...

\- Estaría demasiado lejos de nuestros trabajos. Nowaki, un piso es lo mejor.

\- Hiro-san, tendría que ser un piso enorme...

\- Uno de tres habitaciones, salón, cocina y baño, no lo veo desproporcionado.

\- Entonces cuando tengamos más niños tendremos que...

\- Para ahí.- Le interrumpió el profesor.- Kane no va a estar con nosotros para siempre, de hecho cuando se gradúe le invitaré a irse. Además, no vamos a tener más niños. Es más, quería que me explicaras si hay alguna especie de DIU masculino o algo de eso.

\- Hiro-san, ¿no quieres tener más hijos? Mira la carita del que ya tenemos...- Le dijo Nowaki enseñándole a Haruki.

\- No quiero tener hijos en un futuro cercano, Nowaki. Amo a Haruki más que a nada en el mundo, es más, si tuviera que empujar a uno de vosotros dos por un acantilado ni me lo pensaría, estarías muerto en nada.

\- Y me parece bien.

\- Pero un niño es mucho trabajo, Nowaki, y con dos no podría y más si son pequeños. Así que dentro de siento o ocho años me preguntas si quiero tener más hijos y ya veremos qué te respondo.

\- Está bien, Hiro-san, lo dejamos para más adelante.

\- Hiroki, podrías echarnos una mano, ¿no?- Le dijo Kane y el profesor le miró muy mal.

\- Oye, que yo he ido a tu casa y he tenido que ver a tus padres.

\- Pero no ha habido hostilidad, ¿verdad?- Dijo Nowaki y Hiroki negó.

\- Para nada, con el diálogo se va a todas partes.- Dijo Hiroki.- ¿Verdad, Akihiko?

\- Por supuesto, como buen escritor soy amante de la palabra.- Akihiko dejó una caja en el suelo y suspiró.- Pues ya está, me marcho a mi casa que tengo ganas de ver a mi hijo, a no ser que esté llorando.

\- Muchas gracias, Akihiko.- Le dijo Kane y el escritor le dio una palmada en la espalda, luego se dirigió hacia el bebé y le acarició la manita.

\- ¿Le dais hormonas para el crecimiento? ¿Cómo es su caca?

\- Adiós, Akihiko.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Cuando Haru-chan haga caca te enviaré una foto como agradecimiento por haber ido a por mis cosas.- Le dijo Kane al escritor.

\- Me envías a mí una foto de mierda y no te vuelvo a hablar en la vida.- Le dijo Satoru mientras Akihiko salía de la vivienda.

\- ¿Prefieres de mi polla?

\- Kane, no digas guarradas delante del niño.- Le riñó Hiroki.

* * *

Cuando despertó aquella mañana no esperaba encontrarse con su padre al salir de casa. El hombre le miró con gesto cabreado y Shinobu deseó tirarse al mar para ver si le comía algún tiburón.

\- ¿Tienes idea de la vergüenza que me has hecho pasar?

\- No sé, pero teniendo en cuenta que te has tragado unas diez horas de avión...

\- ¡Mi hijo semidesnudo en las revistas y en la calle! ¡Tu chiquillada está por todas partes!- Le gritó su padre.- ¡Soy el director de un internado muy respetado, maldita sea! ¡Tienes que comportarte y dejarte de idioteces!

\- Necesitaba el dinero.

\- ¿Y qué va a ser lo próximo? ¿Prostituirte?- Dijo su padre con enfado.- No, ya está bien, ya he tenido suficiente. No puedo ir a escándalo por año contigo.

\- Estás exagerando. Solo hice de modelo, no es mi culpa que fuera de ropa interior.

\- Me has demostrado que no estás preparado para ser tan independiente, aún necesitas que vaya detrás de ti.- Dijo el hombre.- Así que haz las maletas, se te ha acabado la tontería.

\- ¡Y una mierda!- Exclamó Shinobu enfadado.- ¡Primero me destierras y ahora que soy feliz aquí quieres que vuelva! ¡Pues no!

\- ¡Soy tu padre y harás lo que te diga!

\- ¡Pues quiero el divorcio!

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo el hombre sin entender.

\- Hay gente que se divorcia de sus padres, ¿no lo sabías?

\- ¡Deja de decir tonterías y haz las maletas!

\- ¡Que no me voy!- Le gritó Shinobu haciendo que el hombre se enfadara más.

\- ¡Shinobu, soy tu padre y debes obedecerme!

\- ¡En unos meses seré mayor de edad!

\- ¡Pero no lo eres!- Dijo el hombre.- ¡Te vienes conmigo a Japón y no hay más que hablar!

\- ¿De verdad te vas a poner en modo cromañón por unas fotos?- Le dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

\- Esta es la última oportunidad que te doy.- Le dijo el hombre señalándole con el dedo.- Una tontería más de las tuyas y te congelo la cuenta del banco y ya verás como sí que te vuelves a Japón. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

\- Sí, papá.- Dijo Shinobu.- ¿Me puedo ir ya a clase?

\- No, mi vuelo no sale hasta mañana por la mañana.- El hombre le cogió del brazo.- Vamos a hacer turismo.

\- No jodas, papá.

\- Con lo mono que eras de niño y el mal genio que tienes ahora...

* * *

Octubre ya estaba llegando a su fin y los bebés ya tenían mes y medio. El momento que más temía Hiroki había llegado, era hora de volver a trabajar. Salió de la ducha y se vistió sin poder quitarse el malhumor de encima, no quería pasar prácticamente todo el día alejado de su hijo.

\- Hiro-san, ¿cuántos biberones has llenado?

\- Cinco, tendrás más que suficiente hasta que vuelva de trabajar.- Respondió Hiroki y Nowaki negó.- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Hay cuatro pero no te preocupes que está bien.

\- Imposible, llené cinco.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Chicos, se ha acabado la leche y he tenido que coger un biberón de Haru-chan, espero que no os importe.- Comentó Kane apareciendo con una taza en la mano.

\- ¿ERES IMBÉCIL O QUE COÑO TE PASA?

\- Hiro-san, tranquilo, quedan cuatro, Haru-chan no pasará hambre.- Dijo Nowaki y escucharon el llanto del pequeño.

\- Hiroki, has hecho llorar a tu hijo.- Dijo Kane.

\- ¿Por qué cojones te bebes mi leche, pedazo de animal?

\- Ya te lo he dicho, no quedaba de la nuestra y en algo tenía que mojar la magdalena.- Respondió Kane.- Lo siento, llego a saber que te pones así y no la cojo.

\- Es que no deberías haberlo hecho, Kane.- Le dijo Nowaki yendo a coger a Haruki.

\- Lo siento, me he equivocado. No volverá a ocurrir.

\- Bueno, ya da igual, Kane.- Dijo Hiroki y Nowaki volvió con el niño en brazos, quien no paraba de llorar.- Dame, le daré el pecho ahora.

\- Ten.- Nowaki le entregó al pequeño y se puso a preparar el desayuno.- Kane, la leche la solemos guardar aquí. Que no veas en la nevera no significa que no haya.

\- Ah, vale. Es que aún no me acostumbro a la distribución del nuevo piso.

\- ¿Café, Hiro-san?

\- Sí, por favor.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Este niño solo se concentra cuando le ve las tetas a Hiroki.- Comentó Kane observando como su ahijado se alimentaba.

\- A ti te pasa lo mismo con el culo de cuarentones.

\- Mi novio no tiene cuarenta todavía, Hiroki.

\- Poco le falta.- Dijo el profesor.

\- Nowaki, tú que eres médico, ¿qué propiedades tiene la leche de Hiroki? Es que lactosa no me sienta muy bien y hoy tengo un parcial.

\- Pues ojalá te cagues en mitad del examen.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- No seas rencoroso, que ya me he disculpado.

\- No creo que te siente mal.- Dijo Nowaki y sonrió de lado.- Por cierto, ¿a qué sabe la leche de Hiro-san?

\- ¡Nowaki!

\- ¿No te ha dejado probarla? ¿Ni cuando folláis?

\- Kane, eres un enfermo.- Le dijo Hiroki sin levantar la voz para no asustar al pequeño.

\- Venga, sé que ya habéis vuelto a hacerlo, os oí la otra noche.- Dijo Kane riendo.

\- No me pareció apropiado probarla en ese momento.- Comentó Nowaki.

\- Llegas a hacerlo y te dejo tonto del golpe.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Quiero que quede bien claro que mi leche es para Haru-chan, no para gorrones o pervertidos.

Hiroki ya estaba preparado para salir pero no quería soltar al pequeño. Nowaki volvió a acercarse extendiendo los brazos.

\- Venga, Hiro-san, llegarás tarde a trabajar.

\- ¿Y si me lo llevo?

\- ¿Cómo vas a llevar a Haru-chan a la universidad?

\- ¿Por qué no? Algunos de mis alumnos tienen su edad mental...

\- Hiro-san, fuiste tú quien quiso reincorporarse al trabajo lo antes posible.

\- Ya lo sé, pero no pensé que fuera tan duro.- Dijo Hiroki y besó la cabecita de su hijo.- Haru-chan, papá volverá en unas horas, no te voy a abandonar, ¿vale?

\- Estará bien, Hiro-san.

\- Si me echa mucho de menos...

\- Hiro-san, vete ya.- Le dijo Nowaki cogiendo al pequeño.

\- Te quedas con papi pero yo volveré en nada.- Le dijo Hiroki al niño y Nowaki suspiró.

\- Hiro-san, no vas a llegar a tiempo...

\- Me lo voy a llevar a la universidad.- Dijo Hiroki decidido y Nowaki negó.

\- Te vas a ir ya y Haru-chan se va a quedar conmigo. Prometo que te estaré enviando fotos de él a cada hora.

\- Está bien.- Asintió Hiroki resignado. Nowaki se inclinó y besó los labios de su marido.

\- Que vaya bien.

\- Adiós, Nowaki. Hasta luego, mi amor.

* * *

Misaki bajó corriendo a abrir la puerta sabiendo de quien se trataba. Al ver a su hermano, se abalanzó sobre él muy feliz. Takahiro correspondió el abrazo mientras besaba repetidamente su cabeza.

\- Nii-chan, me alegra que hayas venido.- Sonrió Misaki separándose de él e invitándole a pasar.

\- Me moría de ganas de verte y de conocer a mi sobrino.- Dijo Takahiro alegremente.

Misaki le condujo a la planta de arriba que era donde se encontraba el dormitorio del pequeño. Akihiko se encontraba allí sentado junto con muchos libros y su portátil. Al ver que su cuñado ya había llegado, se puso en pie y fue a estrecharle la mano.

\- Siento el desorden.- Comentó el mayor.

\- A Usagi-san le ha dado por trabajar aquí durante el día.- Comentó Misaki acercándose a la cuna.- Nii-chan, te presento a Naoki.

\- Es precioso, me recuerda mucho a ti cuando naciste.- Dijo Takahiro emocionado.- Y ese pijamita... Qué niño más adorable.

\- Usagi-san le ha comprado un montón de pijamas de este estilo.- Suspiró Misaki.- El de la rana, el del gato, el del pingüino...

\- Pero mi preferido es el que lleva ahora, el del osito.- Sonrió Akihiko.- En la capucha tiene dos orejitas, ya lo verás cuando despierte.

\- Yo ya le he dicho que no le compre tantas cosas, pero no me escucha.- Se quejó Misaki haciendo reír a su hermano.

\- Es normal, Misaki, yo también le compraba mucha ropita a Mahiro. Aunque es cierto que con lo rápido que crecen...

\- Eso es lo que le digo, en nada ya no le vendrán bien estas cosas.

\- Pues compraré más.- Dijo el escritor.- No veo el problema.

\- No seas derrochador.

Comieron los tres juntos y, al acabar, Misaki acompañó a su hermano hasta el hotel donde se hospedaba. Había ido a la ciudad por negocios, por lo que no se quedaría muchos días y la mayoría del tiempo estaría trabajando, pero Misaki había conseguido que aceptara ir a cenar al día siguiente.

El estudiante volvió a su casa encontrándose a Akihiko dormido en el sofá con Naoki sobre él también dormido. Misaki sonrió y sacó su móvil para hacer una foto. Se olvidó quitar el flash y el escritor abrió los ojos.

\- No te he oído llegar.- Murmuró Akihiko sin moverse.- ¿Has visto cómo duerme el osezno?

\- Estáis muy monos.- Sonrió Misaki y Akihiko acarició a su hijo.

\- El que sí que es mono es mi osito favorito.

\- ¿Se ha portado bien?

\- Claro, si solo hace que dormir. No tenemos un hijo, tenemos una marmota.- Dijo Akihiko haciendo sonreír a su pareja.

\- Ha salido a ti entonces, porque cuando te da por dormir...

\- Si por mí fuera tú y yo nunca dormiríamos.- Le dijo el escritor guiñándole un ojo.

\- Siempre pensando en lo mismo...

\- Misaki, hoy Hiroki ha vuelto a trabajar, ¿cuándo piensas tú volver a clase?- Le preguntó Akihiko poniéndose serio. Misaki le miró incómodo pues no le gustaba que sacara aquel tema.

\- No sé, todavía no.

\- Me dijiste que en enero.- Le dijo Akihiko.- ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- Pero en enero aún será pequeño...

\- Siempre va a ser pequeño, Misaki. ¿Cuándo tienes planeado volver a estudiar?

\- No lo sé, no me agobies, Usagi-san.

\- No te agobio, solo me preocupa que no acabes la universidad. Además, ya sabes que no eres un estudiante ejemplar así que...

\- Muchas gracias, Usagi-san.

\- No te lo digo para hacerte sentir mal, te lo digo porque me da miedo que te acostumbres a estar con el niño y no quieras volver a estudiar. Me dijiste a enero y a enero retomarás las clases.

\- Lo dije antes de que naciera, ahora sé que a enero no va a poder ser.

\- Pues Nao-chan a enero irá a una guardería, ya le he apuntado.

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo Misaki con el ceño fruncido.- ¡No va a ir! ¡Tendrá solo cuatro meses!

\- Yo entonces me pondré en serio con los libros y tú volverás a clase, así que en algún sitio se tiene que quedar.

\- ¡Ni hablar!

\- Le he apuntado a la mejor guardería, prácticamente tendrán una persona para ellos dos.

\- ¿Ellos dos?

\- Haru-chan y Nao-chan, irán juntos.- Dijo Akihiko.- Así estarás más tranquilo porque el niño no estará solo.

\- Estaré muy tranquilo porque mi hijo no va a ir a ninguna guardería.- Le dijo Misaki cabreado.- Que sea la última vez que tomas una decisión así sin consultarme, que no fuiste tú quien lo parió, tú lo único que hiciste fue meterla.

\- Misaki...- Dijo Akihiko pero el estudiante se fue a su dormitorio enfadado.

* * *

Llevaban casi dos semanas sin hacerlo y Shinobu ya no podía más. Oliver llegó tarde aquella noche, dejó sus cosas y cogió algo para comer rápidamente.

\- Shinobu, estaré toda la noche estudiando en la biblioteca. Siento no haberte avisado antes.- Le dijo Oliver mientras devoraba aquel sándwich. El menor quiso gritarle pero decidió no hacerlo, se acercó a él y puso sus manos sobre su pecho.

\- Venga, quédate conmigo, no me gusta estar solo por la noche...

\- Ya lo sé y lo siento, pero este examen es importante.- Dijo el australiano y le dio un beso en la frente. Shinobu bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna del mayor.

\- Si te quedas nos lo pasaremos muy bien.- Oliver le dio un pico pero le apartó la mano, alejándose un poco del menor.

\- En otra ocasión. Me voy que se me hace tarde. Que pases buenas noches.- Oliver se marchó y Shinobu, cabreado, le dio una patada a una silla. Se sentía muy solo, sabía que Oliver estaba ocupado pero aún así debería ser capaz de sacar tiempo para él, que por algo eran pareja.

Shinobu abrió la nevera y sacó una cerveza. Se sentó en el sofá a ver la tele mientras bebía. Detrás de una cerveza fue otra y, estando bajo los efectos del alcohol, sintió como empezaba a ponerse cachondo. Comenzó a acariciarse por encima del pantalón y, por algún motivo, la imagen de Miyagi apareció en su mente. Se bajó un poco los pantalones liberando su erección y empezó a masturbarse.

\- Miyagi...- Murmuró con los ojos cerrados y sin dejar de tocarse. De pronto tuvo una idea, sabía que no era para nada buena pero en aquel momento poco le importó, ya se arrepentiría al día siguiente.

Shinobu se desnudó completamente y se abrió de piernas para empezar a jugar con su entrada. Cuando la hubo dilatado un poco, cogió su móvil y se grabó metiendo tres dedos en ella. Gimió sin pudor alguno, incluso exagerándolo y cuando se corrió, visualizó el vídeo sintiéndose satisfecho con el resultado. Sin pensárselo mucho, se lo envió a Miyagi.


	35. Chapter 35

El sonido de su teléfono le despertó, Miyagi se había quedado dormido en el sofá mientras veía una película. Alargó la mano y cogió el móvil para ver de quién se trataba, se sorprendió gratamente al comprobar que era un mensaje de Shinobu. La sonrisa se le fue borrando al ver el contenido de este, se trataba de un vídeo muy subido de tono. Miyagi lo vio un par de veces sin poder creerlo, su miembro le dolía a causa de la excitación, aquello le había pillado por sorpresa pero se encontraba totalmente encantado con la situación. Decidió hacer una videollamada con el rubio, necesitaba verle. No estaba seguro de si el menor iba a aceptar la llamada pero sonrió al ver a Shinobu descamisado.

\- ¿Qué quieres, viejo?

\- Shinobu-chin, me vas a volver loco...- Murmuró Miyagi.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó Shinobu haciéndose el inocente.

\- Por el vídeo que me has enviado.

\- ¿El vídeo?- El rubio fingió sorpresa.- Me he debido de equivocar de destinatario.

\- Mentiroso.

\- ¿Te ha gustado?- Shinobu le miró sonriendo.

\- Me ha encantado. ¿Quieres ver lo mucho que me ha gustado?

\- ¿Me vas a enseñar la polla?

\- Solo si quieres.- Dijo Miyagi y Shinobu asintió. El profesor se bajó un poco los pantalones del pijama, dejando expuesto su miembro erecto y comenzó a masturbarse.

\- Dime guarradas, viejo.

\- Shinobu-chin, has sido un niño muy travieso y tendré que castigarte.

\- ¿Cómo vas a castigarme?- Preguntó Shinobu también masturbándose.

\- Voy a ir a Australia y te voy a follar hasta dejarte afónico.

\- ¿Me vas a pegar?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Quiero que me azotes, Miyagi.- Dijo Shinobu con voz ronca.- He sido un niño muy malo.

\- Joder, Shinobu-chin... Yo a ti te hago todo lo que me pidas.

\- Pues quiero que me ates y me des unos azotes en el culo.- Le dijo el menor y Miyagi se quedó pasmado durante unos segundos pero luego continuó dándose placer.- Quiero ser tu putita.

\- Dios... Mañana mismo me compro un billete.- Murmuró el mayor.

\- Fóllame, Miyagi.

\- Me encantas, Shinobu-chin, pienso hacerte de todo.

Miyagi fue el primero en correrse y segundos después lo hizo Shinobu. El profesor sonrió y cogió un pañuelo para limpiarse.

\- Eso ha sido rápido, viejo.

\- Qué malo eres, Shinobu-chin.- Le dijo Miyagi sin borrar la sonrisa.- Hacía mucho que no...

\- Era broma, no hace falta que te justifiques.

\- ¿Qué tal vas por ahí?- Preguntó Miyagi y Shinobu hizo una mueca.- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No es nada, Miyagi.

\- No estás bien, ahora mismo me compraré un billete y...

\- No, no vengas.- Negó el rubio.- Yo tengo pareja y no está bien que...

\- ¿Y lo de antes qué ha sido? ¿Por qué me has enviado ese vídeo si tienes pareja?- Shinobu volvió a negar con la cabeza y no respondió.- Estoy harto de ser el segundo plato.

\- No sé qué me ha pasado, Miyagi.

\- Quiero verte.- Le dijo el profesor.- Voy a ir.

\- Es mejor que no vengas.

\- ¿Sabes? No eres mejor que yo.- Le dijo Miyagi con enfado.- Sí, te hice daño, te he pedido perdón un montón de veces y lo seguiré haciendo, pero tú no me has pedido perdón ni una sola vez. ¿Te has parado a pensar las veces que me has hecho daño? ¿Te crees que no me dolía lo mal que me has tratado este verano? Yo te quiero, Shinobu, pero empiezo a estar cansado.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Le preguntó el menor.

\- Que si quieres iré a por ti, pero si me dices que no...- Miyagi desvió la vista apenado.- Si la respuesta es que no, espero que seas consecuente y no vuelvas a buscarme. Yo lo aceptaré y te dejaré ir pero, por favor, no sigas dándome falsas esperanzas.

\- Miyagi, estoy hecho un lío...- Murmuró Shinobu con ojos llorosos.- Yo quiero a Oliver pero no paro de pensar en ti.

\- ¿Y a mí me quieres?- El menor le miró sorprendido y abrió la boca para decir algo pero no emitió ningún sonido. Miyagi sintió que el corazón se le encogía.- Vale, ya lo pillo. Espero que seáis muy felices.

\- No, Miyagi, no cuelgues, por favor.

\- Shinobu, estoy muy cansado, no puedo más con esta situación.- Suspiró el mayor.- Hace nada me estabas pidiendo que te follara y ahora me sueltas que quieres a tu novio, ¿lo ves? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces?- El rubio asintió llorando.- Sé que no lo haces queriendo pero me estás haciendo daño. Yo quiero estar contigo, que volvamos a como era todo hace un año. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te gustaría volver conmigo? Dejaré el trabajo y viviremos juntos si eso es lo que tú quieres. Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas si eso te hace feliz. Shinobu-chin, vuelve conmigo.

\- No puedo.- Murmuró Shinobu sin parar de llorar.

\- Pues entonces ya has tomado una decisión.- Dijo Miyagi y colgó. El profesor se hundió en el sofá y rompió a llorar. Aquel había sido su último intento por recuperar al menor, ya hacía más de un año que habían roto y si todavía no habían solucionado las cosas, entonces no tenían solución.

* * *

Akihiko sonrió al entrar en el dormitorio de su hijo y ver a Misaki dándole el pecho. El escritor sonrió a su novio pero este giró la cara y se puso a mirar por la ventana. El mayor suspiró y se acercó a él.

\- ¿Te va a durar mucho el enfado?- Preguntó Akihiko pero no obtuvo respuesta.- ¿Sigues sin hablarme? Venga, en un rato vendrá tu nii-chan, ¿no querrás que nos vea así?

\- Me da exactamente igual eso, así sabrá que tomas decisiones importantes sobre nuestro hijo sin consultarme.- Le dijo Misaki con enfado.- Y no me alteres cuando le estoy dando el pecho, Nao-chan lo nota.

\- Misaki, lo he hecho por tu bien.

\- ¿Desde cuándo decides tú por mí?- Le dijo Misaki.

\- Cuanto más tardes en volver a la universidad será peor porque...

\- Basta, Usagi-san.- Le dijo tajante.- No voy a retomar las clases en enero y no hay nada más que hablar.

\- ¿Mi opinión no importa?- Dijo Akihiko frunciendo el ceño.

\- No cuando intentas imponerla de esa forma. Son mis estudios y yo decido, no tú.

\- Pues muy bien. Luego no me vengas llorando.- Akihiko salió de aquella habitación enfadado y preocupado, temía que Misaki decidiera finalmente abandonar sus estudios y que años después, cuando Naoki ya no dependiera tanto de él, se arrepintiera.

Cuando Takahiro llegó para cenar, la pareja seguía sin hablarse y el ambiente era muy incómodo. Misaki intentaba disimular pero no se le daba nada bien y su hermano, por muy despistado que fuera, sabía que algo andaba mal.

\- ¿Estáis peleados?- Se atrevió a preguntar finalmente.

\- Sí.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- No.- Respondió Misaki.- Bueno, un poco.

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué?

\- He apuntado a Nao-chan a una guardería en enero porque considero que Misaki debería volver entonces a la universidad.- Explicó el escritor.- Entiendo que se enfade por no haberlo consultado con él pero que se empeñe en no hacerlo...

\- Usagi-san, el niño todavía será muy pequeño y no pienso abandonarlo.

\- Nadie va a abandonar a nadie.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Misaki, ¿quieres saber mi opinión?- Preguntó Takahiro y el menor asintió.- Creo que deberías hacerle caso a tu novio.

\- No, lo siento pero no.- Negó el castaño.- Volveré en septiembre, no antes.

\- Dijiste que volverías en enero y ahora dices que no, ¿cómo sé que en septiembre no lo pospondrás?- Dijo el escritor cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿No te fías de mí, Usagi-san?

\- Está bien, si dices que en septiembre...- Suspiró el escritor derrotado, sabía que no conseguiría cambiar de parecer a su novio.

\- Genial.- Sonrió Misaki.

\- Yo sigo pensando que deberías volver a estudiar cuanto antes, luego cuesta reengancharse a la rutina.- Comentó Takahiro.

\- Podré con ello, nii-chan.

\- ¿Y si te quedas otra vez embarazado? Me preocupa que tardes más en volver a clase.- Dijo Takahiro.

\- No, no, no, no.- Negó Akihiko rápidamente.- Eso no va a pasar. Amo con locura a mi hijo pero con uno es suficiente.

\- Por ahora no queremos más niños, nii-chan.- Le dijo Misaki.

\- Ni ahora ni nunca.- Murmuró el escritor y el castaño le ignoró.

Takahiro no se quedó hasta muy tarde pues al día siguiente volvía a Nueva York y debía madrugar. Misaki se encontraba recogiendo cuando unas manos se posaron en su cintura.

\- ¿Estamos bien?

\- Supongo que sí.- Respondió Misaki y Akihiko le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Pero a partir de ahora habla conmigo las cosas antes de tomar decisiones, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, Misaki, no volverá a ocurrir. Si soy tan impulsivo es porque te quiero.

\- Todo lo solucionas con un "es porque te quiero".- Suspiró Misaki.

\- Pero es cierto.- El menor sonrió acariciándole la mejilla.- Oye, ¿qué te parece si organizamos una cena el sábado?- Le propuso Akihiko y Misaki le miró sorprendido.- ¿Cuánto hace que no ves a tus amigos?

\- Nao-chan me absorbe...

\- Por eso, que vengan y te despejas un poco. Te encanta tener invitados, ¿no?- Misaki asintió ilusionado con la idea.- Por fin vuelves a sonreír.

\- Si vamos a organizar una cena tengo que preparar...

\- No, no.- Negó Akihiko.- Encargaremos la comida, quiero que te relajes.

\- Está bien.- Asintió el menor.- Voy a avisarles.

\- Genial, dile a Kane que no traiga pareja, queremos algo tranquilito.

* * *

Shinobu no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Le había sido infiel a Oliver, porque eso se consideraba infidelidad, y encima Miyagi le había dado aquel ultimátum. Shinobu se encontraba hecho un lío, no sabía qué hacer. Él quería a Oliver pero cada vez era más consciente de que seguía enamorado de Miyagi.

\- Kane, no estoy bien.- Dijo Shinobu llorando cuando su amigo respondió la llamada.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿El australiano la tiene pequeña o algo?

\- Es Miyagi...

\- ¿Te ha hecho algo Miyagi?

\- Anoche me grabé y se lo envié a Miyagi.

\- A ver, cuando dices que te grabaste...

\- Me grabé tocándome.

\- Joder, Shinobu, te admiro.

\- Kane, no estoy para bromas.

\- ¿Y te ha dicho algo? Se la debiste de poner durísima...

\- Sí, hicimos una videollamada y ya sabes cómo funcionan estas cosas.- Le dijo Shinobu.- Kane, no sé qué hacer. Miyagi me dijo que volviera con él o le dejara en paz...

\- ¿Y tú quieres volver con él?

\- Quiero a Oliver pero sé que sigo loco por Miyagi, sigo enamorado de él.- Lloró el rubio.

\- Tranquilo, Shinobu, respira.

\- Pienso en él a todas horas, hasta cuando estoy follando con Oliver.- Confesó Shinobu.- Y encima Oliver pasa mucho de mí últimamente.

\- Te voy a hacer una pregunta y tienes que responder sin pensarlo. ¿Crees que Oliver y tú tenéis algún futuro?

\- Bueno...

\- Sin pensarlo, Shinobu.

\- No, no lo creo.- Dijo el rubio.- A mí me gustaría volver a Japón algún día y sé que si sigo con él eso no va a ocurrir, él jamás querría abandonar Australia.

\- Vale, hemos avanzado algo. Oliver es pan para hoy y hambre para mañana.

\- Es que somos muy jóvenes y, no sé, él está cambiando.- Comentó Shinobu.- Supongo que es algo normal, las personas cambiamos, ¿no?

\- ¿Y Miyagi? ¿Te ves con él dentro de muchos años?

\- Sería muy complicado.- Dijo el menor.- La diferencia de edad, mi familia...

\- ¿Eso es un no?

\- Sería muy complicado pero sí que me lo he imaginado alguna vez.

\- Duda resuelta, ¿no? Miyagi ha salido ganador.

\- No es tan sencillo, Kane. Yo quiero a Oliver.

\- Le quieres pero te lo follas pensando en otro y no me creo que sea porque no te ponga, tu novio está muy bueno. Piensas en Miyagi porque estás enamorado de él.

\- Ya, Kane, ¿y qué hago? ¿Envío lo que tengo con Oliver a la mierda?

\- Haz las maletas y vuelve a por tu hombre. Es eso lo que quieres que te diga, ¿no?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Creo que cuando me has llamado ya tenías clara tu decisión pero querías que alguien te lo dijera.- Le dijo Kane.- Pues ya está, ya te lo he dicho. Vuelve al internado y deja que tu profe de mates te folle.

\- Me dijo que si yo se lo pedía dejaría su trabajo y viviríamos juntos.- Dijo Shinobu.

\- ¿Y a qué coño esperas?

\- Gracias, Kane.

\- De nada, Shinobu. Espero verte pronto.

Shinobu colgó decidido, hablaría con Oliver y luego volvería a casa.

* * *

_Misaki caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad con temor, enfrentarse a Kamijou-sensei nunca era agradable. Llegó hasta el despacho de dicho profesor, llamó a la puerta y entró después de que Hiroki le indicara que lo hiciera. El mayor levantó la vista de los papeles y se quitó las gafas al verle._

_\- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, Takahashi?_

_\- Sensei, yo...- Balbuceó Misaki nervioso._

_\- Acércate.- Hiroki se puso en pie y dio unos pasos situándose justo enfrente de su escritorio. Misaki le miró y se acercó hacia él de forma lenta.- No te voy a morder.- Le guiñó un ojo el mayor y el estudiante se sonrojó pero acortó un poco más la distancia que les separaba._

_\- No estoy de acuerdo con mi nota, sensei.- El profesor le miró sorprendido._

_\- ¿No? ¿Y eso?_

_\- Creo que me merezco más.- Dijo Misaki sin poder aguantarle la mirada. Hiroki se acercó a él quedando a escasos centímetros, de forma que notaba la respiración agitada del menor._

_\- En ese caso tendrás que demostrármelo, ¿no crees?- El profesor le sonrió de una forma que le hizo estremecerse._

_\- ¿Cómo?_

_\- ¿De verdad que no se te ocurre cómo?- Hiroki le acarició la mejilla y fue bajando lentamente por su mandíbula y cuello, hasta llegar a su abultado pecho. El profesor apretó el pecho del menor arrancándole un pequeño suspiro._

_\- Sensei, ¿qué hace?- Hiroki atacó el cuello de Misaki mientras sus manos masajeaban sus pechos. El estudiante sentía la erección de su profesor contra él.- No, sensei..._

_\- Sé que lo deseas, Takahashi.- Le susurró Hiroki para seguidamente darle un mordisco en el cuello. Las manos del profesor viajaron hasta el pantalón del estudiante, acariciando su erección por encima de la tela.- ¿Lo ves? Estás duro._

_\- Sensei..._

_\- No te hagas de rogar, sé que no es la primera vez que lo haces con un profesor.- Hiroki se acercó a su mesa y de un manotazo tiró todas sus cosas al suelo, dejándola despejada.- Ven, quiero follarte sobre mi escritorio._

_Misaki tembló al escuchar aquello pero obedeció y caminó hacia el profesor, quien le empujó de forma brusca contra el escritorio y le agachó los pantalones con rapidez, dejando su trasero expuesto._

_\- Qué piel más suave.- Comentó Hiroki acariciando su culo._

_\- Sensei...- Dijo Misaki apoyando su mejilla sobre el escritorio. Sintió una presión en su entrada y supo que estaba siendo penetrado por el mayor. Una vez Hiroki estuvo completamente dentro, comenzó a moverse con brusquedad, haciendo gemir al menor._

_\- ¿Te gusta, Takahashi?- Hiroki cogía su cintura con fuerza, marcando así el ritmo de las embestidas.- No te oigo._

_\- ¡Sí, sensei!- Exclamó Misaki entre gemidos._

_\- Ahora entiendo por qué le gustas tanto a Akihiko._

Misaki despertó dando un pequeño salto en la cama y se encontró con unos ojos amatistas que le miraban curioso.

\- Misaki, ¿qué estabas soñando?- Le sonrió Akihiko en la oscuridad.

\- Nada, ha sido una pesadilla.- Respondió el menor todavía agitado por aquel sueño tan horrible.

\- ¿Una pesadilla? Pero si te lo estabas pasando genial, no has parado de gemir.- Dijo Akihiko y llevó su mano a la entrepierna del menor, pero este la apartó rápidamente.- Estás durísimo.

\- A veces pasa porque sí.

\- No mientas, no parabas de repetir "sensei".- Akihiko no era capaz de borrar su sonrisa.- Has soñado con nuestra época en el internado, ¿verdad? Eso sí que era morbo...

\- Voy un momento al baño, Usagi-san.- Dijo Misaki con nerviosismo.

\- No te preocupes, tu sensei te ayudará con tu problemita.- Akihiko volvió a intentar tocarle pero Misaki le huyó.

\- No me apetece y Nao-chan va a llorar en nada, lo presiento.- Dijo el menor yendo hacia la puerta.- Tú vuélvete a dormir.

\- Pero ahora yo también estoy cachondo.

\- Venga, Usagi-san, cierra los ojitos y a dormir.

* * *

Kane soltó una carcajada y dio una palmada sobre la mesa. Misaki se encontraba sonrojado pero no pudo evitar reír junto a su amigo.

\- ¿En la mesa del despacho?

\- Sí, te lo juro.- Asintió Misaki y Kane volvió a reír.

\- Joder, es buenísimo.

\- Estoy enfermo.

\- Para nada, todos tenemos sueños húmedos.- Dijo Kane.- Y, vamos, con Hiroki yo he soñado un montón de veces.

\- Es que ha sido tan real...- Murmuró Misaki.- Me he despertado con muy mal cuerpo.

\- Lo dudo, te habrás despertado palote seguro.

\- Bueno, una cosa no quita la otra.- Dijo Misaki y se tapó la cara con las manos.- Me manoseaba las tetas y... Uff, solo de recordarlo se me revuelve todo.

\- ¿Y tú no le tocabas las suyas?- Preguntó Kane riendo y Misaki negó. En aquel momento, Akihiko salió de su estudio y Misaki le hizo un gesto a Kane para que callara.

\- Hombre, Kane, cuánto tiempo.

\- He venido a traer alcohol para esta noche.- Dijo Kane.- Nowaki y Hiroki también vendrán, he conseguido convencerlos.

\- Genial.

\- Yo no puedo beber alcohol.

\- Pues te jodes y miras, Misa-chan. En fin, nos vemos luego.

\- Adiós, Kane.

\- Kane, ojito con lo que dices, ¿eh?- Le dijo Misaki y el escritor le miró extrañado pero no hizo ningún comentario.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días y Shinobu no había reunido el valor para dejar a Oliver, por lo que decidió irse sin decir nada. Sabía que aquello era de cobardes pero no se sentía preparado para darle ninguna explicación. Ya había hecho la maleta y se encontraba listo para salir cuando vio por la ventana a Oliver. Su novio se acercaba a la vivienda con un ramo de rosas y una sonrisa que hacía tiempo que Shinobu no veía.

El menor entró en pánico y escondió la maleta en el armario. Un par de minutos después, Oliver entró y se acercó a Shinobu, tendiéndole el ramo.

\- ¿Y esto?- Preguntó aceptando las flores.

\- Sé que es poco original pero no se me ocurría una mejor forma de pedirte perdón.- Dijo Oliver y Shinobu negó con la cabeza.- Sí, he descuidado mucho nuestra pareja últimamente y creo que ya está bien de promesas vacías. Te aseguro que esta vez sí que cumpliré mi promesa y te antepondré a todos.

\- Oliver, yo no quiero que dejes de lado a tus amigos por mí, yo solo quiero sentir que no estoy solo...- Dijo Shinobu.

\- Lo sé, lo siento. Te he dejado muchas noches solo.

\- Oliver, yo...

\- No te imaginas lo feliz que me haces, Shinobu. Me has cambiado la vida.- El menor rompió a llorar y Oliver le abrazó.- Te quiero.

Shinobu no respondió, simplemente se dejó abrazar respirando el aroma de su novio.

\- Lo he estado pensando y me gustaría que pasáramos las navidades juntos.- Shinobu iba a decirle que no podía ser, que él en vacaciones quería volver a su país pero su novio continuó hablando.- Podemos ir a Japón y estar con tu familia. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Está bien.- Respondió Shinobu sin poder parar de llorar. Sabía que Oliver pensaba que lloraba a causa de la emoción pero no era así, en aquel momento Shinobu no sabía qué hacer y se sentía muy desgraciado. Aquello había sido una señal para que se quedara con Oliver, aunque no podía parar de pensar en Miyagi.

* * *

Hiroki salió de la ducha y se vistió rápidamente. Escuchaba las risas de Kane y de Satoru, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a aquello. Nowaki entró con Haruki en brazos y lo dejó sobre la cama.

\- Ya tengo listas todas las cosas de Haru-chan.

\- Gracias, Nowaki.- Le sonrió Hiroki mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla. Volvieron a escucharse las risas de los muchachos.- ¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?

\- Misaki ha tenido un sueño erótico contigo.- Respondió el médico y Hiroki también rió.

\- Me siento halagado.- El profesor se tumbó en la cama y acarició las piernecitas de su hijo.- Está enorme...

\- Bueno, es hijo mío.

\- Sí, de eso no hay duda.- Sonrió Hiroki.- ¿Tú ya estás listo?

\- Sí y los chicos también.

\- Pues vamos.- Hiroki se puso en pie y cogió en brazos a Haruki. Salieron a la sala donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes riendo.- ¿Tanta gracia os hace que Misaki sueñe conmigo?

\- ¿Nos has escuchado?- Preguntó Kane sin borrar la sonrisa.

\- Os he escuchado yo.- Dijo Nowaki.

\- Es que es muy bueno y si vieras lo avergonzado que estaba Misa-chan...- Dijo Kane.- La cena va a ser divertida.

\- No es para tanto, todos tenemos sueños de ese tipo.- Comentó Nowaki.- No seáis malos con el pobre Misaki.

\- Con Misaki no, pero con Akihiko sí.- Sonrió Hiroki.- Aún le guardo rencor por lo de Las Maldivas, se la pienso devolver.

\- Te pidió perdón y te dijo que eras precioso.- Le dijo Nowaki.

\- Me da igual, se metió con mi físico.

\- Venga, Hiroki, no seas malo.- Le dijo Kane.- Misa-chan no quiere que Akihiko se entere.

\- ¿No lo sabe?- Preguntó el profesor.

\- Claro que no.- Dijo Kane.- Aunque sería divertido molestar un poco a Misa-chan, es muy gracioso cuando se pone nervioso.

\- No, dejad a Misaki tranquilo.- Dijo Satoru.- Que encima que nos invita a cenar...

\- Hiroki, en el sueño le guiñabas un ojo.- Le dijo Kane.- Estaría bien que en algún momento lo hicieras.

\- De acuerdo.- Asintió el profesor.

\- Hiro-san, no seas malo.- Repitió Nowaki.- Vas a hacer que Misaki pase un mal rato.

\- Pero si es todo broma, ya verás como le hace gracia.- Dijo Kane.

Fueron en taxi hasta la casa de sus amigos. Dejaron a Haruki durmiendo junto a Naoki y se sentaron todos en la mesa para cenar. Todo iba bien pero Hiroki había notado que Misaki evitaba hacer contacto visual con él y eso que lo tenía justo enfrente.

\- Quería volver con Miyagi pero finalmente se ha rajado.- Comentó Kane.

\- Pues es lo mejor que ha podido hacer.- Dijo Misaki.

\- No sé, si no es feliz con el australiano...- Dijo Nowaki.

\- Ya ves. Cuando folla con Oliver piensa en Miyagi.- Dijo Kane.- Les doy dos meses como mucho.

\- Todas las parejas pasan por malas rachas.- Dijo Misaki.

\- Pensar en otro mientras follas no es una mala racha, es que la cosa está jodida.- Le dijo Akihiko.

\- Bueno, pues que deje a Oliver pero que ni se le ocurra volver con Miyagi después de lo que le hizo.

\- Misaki, nadie es perfecto.- Dijo Satoru. Misaki suspiró y desvió la mirada encontrándose con la de Hiroki, quien le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Misaki se puso muy nervioso y tiró su vaso, manchando el mantel.

\- Qué torpe, Misa-chan.- Rió Kane.

\- Menos mal que es agua.- Dijo Misaki con nerviosismo.- Voy a por un trapo.- Al levantarse se tropezó con la silla y de no ser porque Akihiko le agarró, se hubiera ido contra el suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien, cariño?- Le preguntó el escritor. Misaki asintió y su novio le miró con el ceño fruncido.

Misaki se metió en la cocina sin poder quitarse aquel nerviosismo. Se puso a abrir cajones sin saber muy bien qué buscaba. Escuchó unos pasos y se giró para encontrarse con Nowaki, quien le sonreía.

\- Vengo a por más vino. Kane bebe como un condenado a muerte.- Dijo el médico pero Misaki no le devolvió la sonrisa.- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, solo que...

\- Kane nos ha contado lo de tu sueño y están gastándote una broma.- Le dijo Nowaki.- Son así de maduros.

\- ¿Os lo ha contado? Me quiero morir...

\- No, Misaki, tranquilo.- Le sonrió Nowaki.- No pasa nada, de verdad.

\- ¿No me odias?

\- ¿Por qué iba a odiarte?

\- Porque he tenido un sueño erótico con tu marido.- Dijo Misaki y oyeron como algo se rompía. Akihiko se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina y se le había caído un plato al escuchar aquello.- Usagi-san...

\- ¿Qué es eso de que has soñado con Hiroki?

\- Ha sido sin querer, de verdad.- Dijo Misaki muy apurado y los otros tres que estaban en la mesa se acercaron corriendo para enterarse de qué estaba pasando.

\- ¿Entonces cuando gemías "sensei" no era por mi?- Dijo Akihiko con tristeza.

\- No, pero no significa nada, a mí Hiroki no me gusta.- Misaki se acercó hasta su novio.

\- No mientas, claro que te gusta.- Dijo el escritor.- Quien no te debo de gustar soy yo. ¿Ya no me encuentras atractivo, Misaki?

\- Por favor, Akihiko, no seas dramas.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Tú mejor cállate, que esto es culpa tuya.- Le espetó el escritor.

\- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu novio sueñe conmigo!- Exclamó Hiroki con enfado.

\- Hiro-san, por favor.

\- Pues claro que me resultas atractivo. Me encantas, Usagi-san.- Dijo Misaki.

\- Entonces no te tengo satisfecho sexualmente, ¿es eso?

\- ¡Claro que lo estoy!- Exclamó Misaki y se sonrojó al ver como todos los presentes estaban pendientes de ellos.- Me gusta mucho hacerlo contigo, Usagi-san.

\- ¿Y por qué sueñas con ese?

\- Oye, un respeto.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- No lo sé, los sueños no se pueden controlar.- Respondió Misaki.- Lo que sí que sé es que tú eres el único hombre para mí. Te amo, Usagi-san.

\- ¡Que se besen, que se besen!- Canturreó Kane dando palmadas. Akihiko sonrió y atrajo a Misaki hacia él para besarle.- ¡Con lengua, con lengua!- El escritor profundizó aquel beso mientras sus manos bajaban hasta el trasero de su novio.- ¡Encima de la encimera, encima de...

\- ¡Kane, a callar!- Le gritó Misaki separándose del escritor.- Y ya hablaremos tú y yo, que eres un bocazas.

\- Misa-chan, no te habrás enfadado, ¿verdad?

\- Misaki, él no es capaz de guardar secretos.- Dijo Hiroki y Kane le miró arqueando una ceja.

\- ¿A no? Pues tengo uno guardado desde hace un año.- Hiroki le miró con enfado pero no se atrevió a decirle nada.

\- Venga, sigamos con la cena.- Sonrió Misaki.

\- ¿Qué secreto tienes tú?- Le preguntó Satoru a Kane pero no obtuvo respuesta.

\- Hiroki.- Le llamó Misaki.- De verdad que no me gustas.

\- Ya lo sé, no te preocupes por eso.- Sonrió el profesor.- Todos sabemos que los sueños no tienen importancia.

\- Exacto. Yo una vez soñé que Sato-chan me follaba.- Comentó Kane.- Fue muy desagradable.

\- Tu cara sí que es desagradable.- Le dijo Satoru.- Ya te gustaría ser digno de que te folle.

\- Venga, tú tienes pinta de no saber follar.- Dijo Kane mientras todos volvían a sentarse en la mesa.- Por eso te debió de dejar la modelo.

\- ¡Ya tardaba en salir la modelo!- Exclamó Satoru.- Al menos no era tonta, no como cierto bombero que...

\- ¡La tenía enorme!

\- Esta noche te dejaré tan satisfecho que no volverás a tener ningún sueño erótico en tu vida.- Le susurró Akihiko a Misaki en la oreja y después le dio un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

**Hola! **

**¿Qué tal? Jamás pensé que escribiría un lemon de Misaki y Hiroki jajaja**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Dentro de poco van a empezar mis exámenes así que dudo mucho que actualice antes de finales de enero. **

**Muchas gracias por leer :)**

**¡Un abrazo! **


	36. Chapter 36

Hiroki salió del baño con el albornoz y con una toalla enrollada en la cabeza, sintiéndose muy relajado. Nowaki se encontraba en el sofá con Haru-chan en brazos, quien reía con las pedorretas que le hacía su padre. Hiroki se sentó junto a ellos y sonrió ante la escena, pocas veces se sentía tan relajado como en ese momento. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Nowaki y cerró los ojos sonriendo al escuchar la risa de su hijo.

\- ¡Hostia puta, vaya liada!- Exclamó Kane entrando en la vivienda y Hiroki frunció el ceño.

\- Kane, esa boca.- Le dijo Nowaki con tono amable.

\- La situación lo requiere, Nowaki. La he cagado tanto esta vez que ni os lo voy a contar.- Dijo Kane y se metió en su dormitorio.

\- Pues mejor, no me interesan sus gilipolleces.- Murmuró Hiroki y Kane salió de su habitación.

\- Venga, os lo voy a contar.

\- No.

\- Le he puesto los cuernos a Asahi.- Dijo el estudiante.

\- Kane, eso está muy feo.- Le dijo Nowaki.- Si no le quieres...

\- ¿Con quién?- Quiso saber Hiroki.

\- Con su ex.- Respondió Kane.

\- ¿El ex de quién?

\- Coño, Hiroki, parece mentira que seas tan listo...- Le dijo Kane.- Con el ex de Asahi, me he tirado a su ex-marido.

\- Ya te vale, Kane.- Resopló Hiroki.

\- Esta vez te has pasado.- Le dijo Nowaki con gesto serio.

\- No me juzguéis, no puedo ser siempre perfecto, también cometo errores.

\- Desde luego, uno detrás de otro.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Qué crueles sois conmigo.- Dijo Kane y se acercó a Nowaki para coger en brazos al bebé.- Menos mal que tengo a Haru-chan, que me ríe todas las gracias y no me juzga.

\- Porque todavía no puede hablar, dale tiempo.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- ¿Y se lo has dicho ya a Asahi?- Preguntó Nowaki y Kane negó.- Se va a acabar enterando, es mejor que seas tú quien se lo diga.

\- Ay no, no me veo capaz.

\- Pero sí que has sido capaz de follarte al ex de tu novio.- Murmuró Hiroki.

\- ¿Qué coño haces con una toalla en la cabeza? ¿Vas a echarme las cartas?

\- Vete a la mierda, infiel.- Le dijo Hiroki y Nowaki posó una mano en la rodilla de su marido.

\- No te alteres, Hiro-san.

\- Es él quien me altera.- Dijo Hiroki.- Si no te conviertes en un buen ejemplo, dejarás de ser el padrino de Haru-chan.

\- Eso no se puede deshacer, soy su padrino de por vida.- Le dijo mientras abrazaba al pequeño.- Además, tengo una taza que pone "mejor padrino del mundo".

\- Te la compraste tú, eso no vale, es como si me compro yo una de "mejor profesor del mundo".

\- Pues sí, Hiroki, porque como no te la compres tú nunca vas a tener una, dudo mucho que algún alumno te la regale.

\- Calma, Hiro-san, está bromeando.- Le dijo Nowaki.- Eres el mejor profe que hay, si quieres te la compro yo.

\- ¡No quiero ninguna taza, quiero que se comporte como un adulto!- Exclamó Hiroki.- Tienes que ser un ejemplo para Haru-chan, va a crecer contigo y seguro que te admirará y no voy a consentir que acabe siendo un mini tú.

\- Claro que me admirará, le voy a enseñar todo lo que debe saber sobre la vida.

\- No, Kane, lecciones de vida ninguna.- Negó Hiroki.- Eso déjanoslo a nosotros.

\- Hiro-san, estás exagerando.- Le dijo Nowaki.- Kane tiene buen corazón y eso es lo importante.

\- Gracias, Nowaki, por ese tipo de comentarios es por lo que te quiero tanto.

\- Qué zalamero eres, Kane.- Sonrió Nowaki.

\- No le sonrías de esa forma, en su cabeza eso es una proposición indecente.- Le dijo Hiroki a su marido.

\- Por cierto, iré esta tarde a ver a Misaki, van a ir Shinobu y el buenorro surfero.- Comentó Kane.- ¿Os apuntáis?

\- No, nos apetece estar sin ti un rato.

\- Hiro-san, no seas malo.

\- Eso, Hiroki, que es Navidad.

\- Hablando de Navidad, ¿vendrás en Nochebuena con nosotros?- Le preguntó Nowaki.

\- Dile a Tadao que gracias pero iré a cenar con los padres de Satoru, para ellos soy como el hijo que nunca tuvieron.- Respondió Kane.

* * *

Habían llegado la noche anterior, su padre había ido a recogerlos al aeropuerto. Oliver se encontraba ilusionado por pasar aquellas navidades en Japón. Shinobu, por el contrario, se sentía decaído. No paraba de pensar en Miyagi y lo último que le apetecía era encontrarse con él.

Cuando despertó aquella mañana, Oliver ya no se encontraba en la cama. Shinobu frunció el ceño al ver que ya era mediodía. Salió descalzo de su dormitorio y bajó al salón, donde se encontraban todos comiendo, incluido Miyagi.

\- Buenos días.- Saludó Shinobu y tomó asiento al lado de su novio y enfrente de Miyagi.

\- Dirás buenas tardes.- Le dijo su hermana.

\- Estaba cansado del viaje.- Se defendió el rubio. Miyagi no le había mirado desde que había entrado en la sala y aquello estaba torturando al menor.

\- Oliver nos estaba contando lo bien que le va en la universidad.- Sonrió su madre.

\- Sí, le va genial.- Se limitó a asentir Shinobu.

\- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Ya sabes qué quieres estudiar? Estudiarás aquí, ¿no?- Preguntó su padre y Shinobu gruñó.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Y yo que sé, no me agobies!

\- No me hables así, Shinobu.

\- Pues no hagas tantas preguntas.- Dijo el rubio bajando el tono de voz.- Todavía no sé qué voy a estudiar ni dónde. ¿Contento?

\- Para nada.- Dijo su padre mirándole mal.

\- Bueno, antes de que Shinobu tenga una rabieta de las suyas, a Miyagi y a mí nos gustaría decir algo.- Dijo Risako sonriendo. El rubio miró a su hermana con el ceño fruncido, no le daba buena espina aquello. Observó como Risako cogía la mano del profesor, quien estaba cabizbajo.- Tenemos una muy buena noticia que daros: ¡Vamos a ser padres!

\- ¡Cariño, eso es fantástico!- Exclamó su madre claramente emocionada mientras su padre, con una sonrisa, le traducía la noticia a Oliver. El australiano sonrió y se inclinó a decirle algo a Shinobu pero este se puso en pie rápidamente y salió de allí dando un portazo.

Cuando llegó a su dormitorio ya estaba llorando y se tumbó en la cama abrazando a su almohada. No había pasado ni un minuto cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

\- Oliver, me apetece estar solo.

\- No soy Oliver.- Escuchó la voz de Miyagi.- Voy a entrar, ¿de acuerdo?- Al no obtener respuesta, el mayor entró y se acercó hasta la cama, donde se encontraba el rubio sin poder parar de llorar.- Shinobu-chin, no llores...

\- ¿Cómo no voy a llorar? ¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento?- Le dijo disgustado. Miyagi le miró apenado mientras se sentaba en la cama.

\- Tú estás con Oliver...

\- ¡Lloro porque me das pena!- Le gritó Shinobu y a Miyagi se le aguaron los ojos.- ¡Siento pena por ti! ¡Te has jodido la vida!

\- Shinobu-chin...

\- De todas las mujeres que hay, ¿tenías que preñar a mi hermana? ¿¡No te das cuenta de que está puto loca!?

\- No recuerdo nada.- Murmuró Miyagi.- Bebí y no sé, no sé qué pasó pero cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada...

\- ¡Dile que no lo tenga!

\- ¡Lleva meses acosándome con lo de ser madre! ¡No va a abortar ni aunque se lo suplique!- Exclamó Miyagi agobiado y después suspiró.- Lo siento, estoy de muy mal humor desde que me enteré del embarazo.

\- Seguro que quiere volver a casarse contigo.- Comentó Shinobu todavía llorando.

\- Sí, fue de lo primero que dijo pero eso no va a pasar.- Negó Miyagi.- No voy a volver con ella solo porque esté embarazada, nuestro matrimonio fue un auténtico desastre.

\- Acabará pasando porque está loca.- Dijo Shinobu y se abrazó al mayor para llorar en su pecho.- Lo siento tanto por ti...- Miyagi le apretó contra él pero no dijo nada.- No quieres tener hijos y ahora... Encima con esa...

\- Por favor, no llores, no me gusta verte así.

\- Sabía que te iba a acabar liando y mira, la has preñado.

\- Me haré cargo, tengo que hacerlo.- Suspiró el profesor.- Pero ya le dejé bien claro que entre ella y yo no va a pasar nada.

\- También le dejaste bien claro que no ibas a tener un hijo con ella, ¿no?- Dijo Shinobu sorbiendo por la nariz.- No te va a dejar nunca en paz, Miyagi, y es culpa tuya.

\- Aquí no hay culpables.

\- ¡Sí que los hay!- Exclamó Shinobu.- ¡Debiste haberte alejado de ella y no darle esperanzas!

\- Quería estar cerca de ti.- Murmuró Miyagi y Shinobu enterró la cara en su pecho.

\- Pues mira lo que has conseguido.

\- Me echaré novia, le dejaré claro que ella no me interesa.- Dijo Miyagi pero Shinobu no contestó. Estuvieron un rato en esa posición, hasta que el profesor sintió que el rubio se había quedado dormido. Tumbó al menor en la cama y le arropó. Al ver que Shinobu no hacía movimiento, se inclinó y besó su frente.- Ojalá me hubieras elegido a mí, Shinobu-chin.

Cuando el mayor se hubo marchado, Shinobu se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró con tristeza. Minutos más tarde entró Oliver en el dormitorio con semblante serio.

\- ¿A qué ha venido ese numerito? Ya sé que no querías que tu hermana y Miyagi tuvieran un hijo, pero tu reacción...

\- Oliver, da igual, es más complejo de lo que parece.

\- Bueno, pues intenta explicármelo, tal vez lo entienda.- Dijo el australiano. Shinobu se incorporó un poco y negó con la cabeza.- Shinobu, no sé qué te pasa conmigo pero espero que el pasar un tiempo con tu familia te relaje, porque no creo que pueda seguir haciendo como que no pasa nada.

\- ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Nada, déjalo. Vamos a casa de tu amigo Misaki.- Dijo Oliver y Shinobu asintió.

\- Es cierto, le dije que iríamos hoy a conocer a su crío.- Shinobu se levantó de la cama.- Me lavo un poco la cara y vamos.

\- Me encantan los bebés.- Comentó Oliver dedicándole una sonrisa y Shinobu se la devolvió de manera forzada.

\- Pues ofrécete a cogerlo en brazos, a ver si así me libro.

* * *

Misaki abrazó a su amigo nada más verle y luego saludó a Oliver, quien le dijo algo en inglés que no entendió muy bien. Kane se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta para saludar a la pareja.

\- Madre mía, cada día que pasa está más bueno el surfero.- Sonrió Kane e hizo el amago de abrazar al australiano pero Shinobu se puso en medio.

\- No te pases de listo.- Le dijo Shinobu.

\- Voy a por Nao-chan, a ver si su padre lo suelta un rato.- Dijo Misaki sonriendo y caminó hacia el estudio del escritor.

\- Shinobu, me alegro de verte.- Sonrió Satoru, quien acababa de salir de la cocina.- _Oliver, ¿qué tal todo?_

_\- Bien, teníamos muchas ganas de venir a visitaros._

\- Me han contado que Kane está saliendo con un viejo.- Le dijo Shinobu a Satoru y este rió.

\- Tú mejor no hables, Shinobu, que se te hace el culo agua limón cada vez que piensas en Miyagi.- Dijo Kane y su amigo le miró muy mal. Oliver, al distinguir el nombre del profesor en la conversación, sonrió.

_\- ¿Miyagi? ¿Estáis hablando de lo del bebé?_\- Quiso saber Oliver y Satoru y Kane le miraron confundidos.

-_ ¿Qué bebé? ¿Nao-chan?_\- Preguntó Satoru y Oliver negó.

\- _Creo que he metido la pata. Lo siento, Shinobu_.

_\- No pasa nada, no es ningún secreto_.- Dijo Shinobu.- Miyagi y mi hermana van a tener un hijo, nos lo han dicho hace un rato_.- Sus dos amigos pusieron mala cara y se formó un silencio que desconcertó a Oliver._

_\- ¿Por qué es tan mala noticia_?- Se atrevió a preguntar el australiano pero no obtuvo respuesta, pues en aquel momento salió del despacho Misaki con Naoki en brazos y seguido por Akihiko.

\- ¡Qué mono es!- Exclamó Shinobu con la intención de cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Quieres cogerlo?- Le preguntó Misaki con una sonrisa y el menor negó.- ¿No? Es muy bueno, no te va a llorar ni nada.

\- Misaki, ha dicho que no quiere.- Le dijo Akihiko e hizo el amago de coger él a su hijo pero Misaki no se lo permitió.

\- Oliver, you sí que wants my baby, ¿no?

\- Impresionante.- Murmuró el escritor y su novio le miró mal. El australiano asintió sonriendo y extendió los brazos para coger a Naoki.

\- Mi inglés no será muy bueno pero consigo hacerme entender que es lo importante en un idioma.- Dijo Misaki.

_\- ¡Qué adorable es_!- Exclamó Oliver con Naoki en brazos_.- Enhorabuena, tenéis un hijo precioso._

_\- Gracias, es que se parece mucho a Misaki_.- Le dijo Akihiko.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo de mí?- Le preguntó Misaki con desconfianza.

\- Ha dicho que esta noche te va a dar bien.- Le dijo Kane y Misaki se sonrojó.

\- ¡Usagi-san!

\- Pero no le creas, ¿cómo voy a decir yo eso?

\- Cosas peores has dicho, Usagi-san.

\- _Shinobu, mira como me agarra el dedo_.- Dijo Oliver ilusionado y Shinobu asintió sin ningún tipo de entusiasmo_._

_\- Shinobu, que a tu novio se le está despertando el instinto paternal. A ver si la próxima vez que vengas lo haces embarazado.- _Comentó Kane riendo.

_\- Ni de puta coña.- Negó Shinobu._

_\- Todavía somos muy jóvene_s.- Dijo Oliver.

\- ¿De qué habláis?- Quiso saber Misaki.

\- De que Oliver cree que tiene alguna posibilidad de reproducirse con Shinobu.- Rió Kane.

\- No seas malo.- Le dijo Satoru.

\- Pero si piensa en Miyagi cuando folla.- Comentó Akihiko y Shinobu abrió la boca sorprendido.

\- ¡Kane, eres un puto bocazas!- Le gritó Shinobu.

\- No habléis como si el surfero no estuviera presente, es de muy mala educación.- Les riñó Misaki.

_\- Volvéis a hablar de lo de Miyagi, ¿no?_

_\- Exacto, Oliver.-_ Asintió Satoru.- _Estamos hablando de que Miyagi va a ser padre_.

\- No jodas, ¿te ha preñado Miyagi?- Le preguntó el escritor a Shinobu.

\- ¿QUÉ?- Exclamó Misaki.

\- No, no, no.- Negó Shinobu.- Miyagi y mi hermana van a tener un mocoso.

_\- ¿Qué pasa? Estoy un poco perdido_.

\- _Misaki y Akihiko no sabían que el hijo era también de Risako, creían que sería de otra persona.-_ Le dijo a Oliver y este asintió.-_ Mi hermana le puso los cuernos a Miyagi, por eso se divorciaron. No entendemos cómo Miyagi ha podido volver con ella._

_\- Debe de quererla mucho._\- Dijo Oliver y Shinobu resopló.

\- _No la quiere_.

\- Pues mejor.- Dijo Misaki.- A ver si así se olvida de ti de una vez.- Shinobu se limitó a asentir. Kane abrió la boca para decir algo pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió callarse.

* * *

Hiroki se sentó junto a su suegro, quien observaba con una sonrisa como Haruki dormía. Era Nochebuena y acababan de cenar. Misaki y Akihiko también habían ido a casa de Tadao, pues aquel año el menor no iba a poder pasar esas fiestas con su hermano. Nowaki entró en la sala llevando una bandeja con dulces y la dejó encima de la mesa.

\- Muchas gracias a todos por venir.- Sonrió Tadao feliz por tener su casa llena de gente.

\- A ti por invitarnos.- Le dijo Misaki con una sonrisa mientras le daba el pecho a Naoki, quien se había despertado minutos antes.- Creía que me iba a sentir muy triste por no poder estar con mi nii-chan estas fiestas pero no ha sido así. Estoy contento de que Nao-chan y Haru-chan pasen sus primeras Navidades juntos.

\- Sí, tenemos que hacerles algunas fotos.- Asintió Nowaki.

\- Eso me recuerda que tengo regalitos para los niños.- Dijo Tadao ilusionado.

\- Papá, no tenías que haber comprado nada.- Le dijo Nowaki.

\- Exacto, son tan pequeños que ni se enteran.- Asintió el escritor.

\- ¿Cómo no les voy a regalar nada por Navidad?- Dijo el mayor poniéndose en pie.- Son lo mejor que ha pasado este año. Aunque admito que me hubiera gustado que uno de ellos fuera una niña, así tendríamos la parejita.

\- Ya te daremos alguna nieta, papá.- Comentó Nowaki. El hombre abrió un armario y sacó de él dos bolsas.

\- No os esperéis gran cosa, no sé muy bien qué se le suele regalar a los bebés.- Dijo Tadao mientras le daba una de las bolsas a Hiroki y la otra se la entregaba a Akihiko.- Le pregunté a la dependienta y me dijo que esto va muy bien para estimular la coordinación de los bebés. No sabía si eso sería suficiente, así que también les he comprado algo de ropita.

\- Muchas gracias, Tadao.- Le sonrió Hiroki.- No tendrías que haberte molestado.

\- Sí, es demasiado. Gracias, de verdad.- Le dijo Misaki, quien todavía tenía a Naoki en brazos.

\- No es nada, me hace muy feliz comprarles cosas.- Dijo el hombre.- Además, como les he comprado la misma ropa pueden ir conjuntados, solo tenéis que poneros de acuerdo.

* * *

Shinobu y Oliver caminaron cogidos de la mano hasta llegar al bar donde habían quedado con los amigos del menor. Habían celebrado Nochebuena en familia y, como Shinobu no se sentía con ánimos de soportar a su hermana, se habían ido muy pronto de aquella cena. Fueron hasta la barra y pidieron un par de copas para hacer tiempo.

\- ¿C_uándo fue la última vez que salimos juntos de fiesta_?- Le preguntó Oliver y luego dio un trago a su bebida.

\- _Hace mucho, ni lo recuerdo._

_\- Pues deberíamos cambiar eso, me encanta hacer cosas contigo._\- Dijo el mayor y Shinobu le sonrió sintiendo un poco de tristeza.

\- _Empecemos de cero_.- Murmuró el menor sorprendiendo al otro.- _Llevamos unos meses muy malos y, bueno, los dos tenemos un poco de culpa en eso, aunque tú has sabido arreglar tu parte_.- Dijo Shinobu y suspiró.- _No sé si es el mejor momento para decirte esto, ni si debo contártelo pero últimamente pienso mucho en mi ex_.- Oliver le miró dolido y se pasó una mano por la cara.- _Pero yo te quiero y es contigo con quien quiero estar. Estaba hecho un lío y, no es por tirártelo en cara, pero me sentía muy solo y empecé a pensar que, tal vez, con él no me sentiría tan solo... He sido un idiota, lo siento._

\- _Yo lo entiendo, Shinobu, duele pero lo entiendo. Lo importante es que me quieres y estás dispuesto a estar conmigo, ¿no?_

_\- Claro, yo quiero estar contigo_.- Asintió Shinobu sabiendo que aquello no era mentira, pues el menor lo único que ansiaba era olvidarse de Miyagi.

\- _Pero necesito saber si sigues enamorado de él._

_\- ¡Ya estamos aquí! ¡Qué empiece la fiesta_!- Exclamó Kane apareciendo junto a Satoru._\- ¡Vamos a emborracharnos, Oliver!_

_\- Sí, no hay nada que me apetezca más en este momento_.- Asintió el australiano.

Estuvieron más de una hora en aquel bar y luego fueron a una discoteca que estaba a un par de calles de allí. Tanto Oliver como Kane comenzaron a beber como si no hubiera un mañana. Satoru intentaba impedir que su amigo bebiera más, pero este no le hacía caso. En un momento dado, alguien le dio dos pequeños golpes a Satoru en el hombro. Se trataba de una chica de corta estatura que le miraba sonriente.

\- Hola.- Dijo Satoru mientras sujetaba del brazo a Kane, quien se tambaleaba.

\- Hola. Te he visto en la universidad alguna vez. Eres Fujimoto, de segundo de biología, ¿no?- Dijo la muchacha y Satoru asintió.- Yo soy de primero. Me llamo Mia.

\- ¿Sato-chan es popular? El mundo se va a la mierda.- Balbuceó Kane.

\- Te invito a una copa.- Le dijo Mia.

\- Claro.- Le sonrió Satoru.- Oye, Kane, te dejo un rato solo, no la líes, cabrito.

\- ¿Sato-chan gusta a las mujeres?- Murmuró Kane apoyando todo su peso en una pared.- No lo entiendo. ¿Dónde coño está Shinobu?

Oliver besó con desesperación el cuello del menor mientras apretaba su trasero atrayéndolo hacia él, haciendo que sus erecciones se rozaran. Habían salido de la discoteca para tomar un poco el aire y habían acabado en un callejón cercano. El mayor besó sus labios con rudeza y Shinobu se agarró a su cuello.

\- _Nunca lo he hecho en un sitio público_.- Le susurró Oliver para, seguidamente, volver a atacar su cuello. Shinobu no dijo nada, coló sus manos por debajo de la camisa de su novio, rozando aquellos abdominales que tanto se trabajaba. De pronto el mayor le apartó, asustando a Shinobu.- _No tengo condones._

_\- No importa.-_ Dijo Shinobu ansioso por hacerlo, como si aquello fuera a hacerle olvidar a Miyagi.- _Por una vez no pasará nada._

_\- Iré a comprar..._

\- _No, no, no puedo esperar_.- Le interrumpió Shinobu. Oliver apoyó su frente en la del menor y respiró hondo.

\- _Quiero que me ames_.- Susurró Oliver y, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, le dio la vuelta, apoyándolo contra la pared.- _Sé que me quieres pero eso no es suficiente_.- Le bajó el pantalón al menor, quien sintió frío al estar expuesto pero sabía que pronto iba a sentir mucho calor.- _Yo jamás te haré daño, Shinobu. Ámame._

Sin ningún tipo de preparación, Oliver entró en la cavidad del menor, pues sabía que a Shinobu le gustaba que fuera brusco. El mayor comenzó a moverse alentado por los jadeos de su pareja, quien tenía las manos apoyadas en la pared. Oliver agarraba su cintura con fuerza mientras le penetraba. El menor echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el pecho del australiano.

\- _¡Joder, Oliver! -_ Gimió Shinobu siguiendo con sus caderas el ritmo que le marcaba el mayor.- _¡Más fuerte_!- Sintió como su novio aumentaba la brusquedad de las embestidas y notó como se metía más adentro de él. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a romperse pero aquello no le importaba, necesitaba más, necesitaba olvidar a Miyagi.- _¡Fóllame con fuerza_!- Oliver frunció el ceño y le embistió con todavía más rudeza, clavándole las uñas en la cadera. Shinobu cerró los ojos sin dejar de gemir y se corrió, manchando aquella pared. Oliver siguió embistiéndole con fuerza pero, cuando no pudo aguantar más, también se corrió y, por primera vez, lo hizo en el interior del menor.

\- ¿_Estás bien_?- Preguntó Oliver._\- ¿Puedes caminar?_

_\- Cojamos un taxi para volver a casa.-_ Dijo Shinobu mientras se subía los pantalones_.- No, mejor, vayamos a un hotel._

_\- ¿Seguro?_

_\- Claro, pasemos una noche romántica_.- Le dijo Shinobu abrazándole.- _Hoy es nuestro nuevo comienzo, necesitamos privacidad._

_\- Está bien, busquemos un hotel.-_ Sonrió Oliver.

* * *

Kane estaba harto de estar solo mientras su amigo coqueteaba con aquel hobbit. Frunció el ceño y caminó hacia su amigo, sin poder evitar tambalearse a causa del alcohol.

\- Sato-chan, quiero potar.- Dijo Kane a modo de saludo.

\- Está bien.- Asintió su amigo y se dirigió a la muchacha.- Voy a acompañarle al baño, no tardo.

\- No, nos vamos ya a casa.- Dijo Kane.

\- Vale, te pido un taxi.

\- No, ven conmigo que Hiroki me va a reñir por ir pedo...- Dijo Kane haciendo un puchero.

\- ¿Qué más te da? Ya eres inmune a que te eche la bronca.

\- No, soy un bebé y si me gritan lloro.

\- Vete con tu amigo, Satoru.- Le sonrió Ami.- Te doy mi número y...

\- ¿Le vas a comer la polla?- Le preguntó Kane a la muchacha y esta se puso completamente roja. Satoru cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo para no matar a su amigo.- Tienes cara de estrecha, no quiero que hagas perder el tiempo de...

\- ¡Kane, no seas gilipollas!- Le gritó Satoru.- Ami, no le hagas caso, es imbécil estando sobrio, así que imagínate...

\- Yo mejor me voy.- Dijo la muchacha muy avergonzada.

\- No, de verdad, no te vayas.- Le pidió Satoru.- Me has caído muy bien y te aseguro que no espero nada de ti, es decir, me interesa conocerte como persona y no... Joder, estas cosas no se me dan muy bien. Me gustaría conocerte mejor y, si en algún momento surge, pues que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

\- ¿Y si no surge?- Le preguntó Mia.

\- Pues habremos ganado una bonita amistad con alguien, ¿no crees?

\- Venga, Sato-chan, no te pongas cursi, ya te hago yo la mamada.

\- ¡Kane, cállate!

\- Lo siento, pero creo que no me interesa conocer a alguien con amigos así.- Dijo la muchacha con sinceridad y se fue.

\- Estarás contento.- Le dijo Satoru y le agarró de un brazo para sacarlo de aquel local.

\- No iba a acostarse contigo.

\- Kane, no todos buscamos sexo, algunos solo queremos encontrar una persona especial con la que compartir nuestra vida.

\- Me vas a hacer vomitar de verdad.- Dijo Kane una vez estuvieron fuera de la discoteca.- Venga, vamos a ese callejón.

\- ¿A qué?

\- ¿No querías que te la chupara?- Le preguntó Kane desconcertado y Satoru resopló.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!

\- Ya le he puesto los cuernos a mi novio, así que me da igual volver a ponérselos. Podemos hasta follar si quieres.- Le dijo Kane con una sonrisa boba que se fue apagando al ver que Satoru le miraba con seriedad.

\- Ese vacío que sientes jamás se va a llenar con sexo y vas a seguir siendo un infeliz por siempre.- Le dijo Satoru con dureza.- ¿Quieres que follemos? Venga, vamos al callejón, te la meto y luego hacemos como que nada ha pasado. Es eso lo que quieres, ¿no?

\- Eres un idiota.- Le dijo Kane con lágrimas en los ojos. Satoru suspiró y le rodeó con su brazos. Kane, quien era ligeramente más alto que su amigo, se encorvó un poco para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del otro.- Siento haber espantado a la chica esa, es que quería que me hicieras caso.

\- Ya lo sé y no tiene importancia.- Le dijo Satoru.- Pero piensa en lo que te he dicho. Los novios que te echas son solo parches, tienes que buscar algo que te haga feliz, no puedes seguir con esa vida tan vacía.

\- Es que cuando follo me siento querido.- Murmuró Kane y Satoru le abrazó con más fuerza.

\- Confundes el deseo con amor.- Dijo Satoru.- Hay muchos tipos de amor, yo no te puedo ofrecer el que tú buscas pero sabes que yo te quiero con locura, ¿no?

\- Yo también te quiero, Sato-chan.- Lloró Kane.

Hiroki se puso en pie al oír la puerta. Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana cuando Kane y Satoru entraron en la sala. El olor a alcohol invadió las fosas nasales del profesor, quien hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Sabéis qué hora es?- Dijo Hiroki en un susurro.- Podrías haber avisado de que ibas a salir. Nowaki y yo estábamos en un sinvivir.

\- ¿Y Nowaki?- Preguntó Kane.

\- Durmiendo.- Respondió Hiroki.- Apestas a alcohol.

\- Hiroki, es que mis padres tienen mucho aguante y no te imaginas como se descontrolan.- Dijo Satoru.

\- No me cuentes historias.- Le dijo Hiroki a Satoru y luego se dirigió a Kane.- Eres un irresponsable, podrías tener un poco de consideración...- El profesor calló al ver que Kane se echaba a llorar.- Pero qué...

\- Está muy sensible hoy.- Le dijo Satoru.

\- ¿Puede quedarse Sato-chan a dormir?- Preguntó Kane sin parar de llorar.- No quiero estar solo.

\- Sí, por supuesto.- Asintió Hiroki y los dos muchachos se metieron en el dormitorio.- Tengo un bebé de tres meses y otro de diecinueve años.

* * *

Akihiko había salido a dar una vuelta con Naoki y Misaki decidió aprovechar para hacer sus tareas domésticas. Se encontraba acabando de limpiar el baño cuando llamaron al timbre. Se quitó los guantes y se acercó a la puerta, miró por la mirilla y frunció el ceño al no reconocer a aquel hombre.

\- ¿Quién es?- Preguntó sin abrir.

\- Haruhiko Usami, vengo de parte de mi padre.

\- Lo lamento pero no le conozco, váyase.- Dijo Misaki nervioso. La última vez que había tenido contacto con la familia de su novio, este se había disgustado y le había dejado claro que no quería a ningún miembro de su familia cerca de Nao-chan.

\- Soy el hermano de Akihiko.

\- No conozco a ningún Akihiko.- Dijo Misaki y se alejó de la puerta.

\- Sé que eres Misaki Takahashi y que has tenido un hijo con mi hermano. Solo quiero hablar con Akihiko y dejaros un regalo de parte de mi padre, ya que por lo visto soy su chico de los recados.

\- Lo lamento mucho pero no le voy a abrir la puerta, si tiene algo que decirle a...

\- ¿Qué coño haces aquí?- Escuchó la voz de Akihiko y entró en pánico al ver que Haruhiko se acercaba al cochecito de su hijo, por lo que abrió la puerta y le gritó.

\- ¡COMO LE HAGAS ALGO A MI NIÑO TE JURO QUE TE MATO Y LE ECHO TU CUERPO A LOS CERDOS!- Tanto Haruhiko como Akihiko miraron al menor sorprendidos. Naoki se echó a llorar al escuchar el grito, por lo que Misaki fue corriendo a calmar al pequeño.

\- Akihiko, ¿qué demonios le has contado a tu novio de mí?- Preguntó Haruhiko.

\- Nada bueno.- Le dijo el escritor.

\- Papá quiere que te diga que hay reunión familiar la semana que viene, creo que quiere hablarnos de su testamento.

\- Pues no me interesa.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Pues muy bien. Por cierto, esta cesta es de su parte.- Le dijo Haruhiko.

\- No la quiero.

\- Pues la tiras.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a tirar la comida? Con la de gente que pasa hambre...- Murmuró Misaki.

\- Hasta luego, Misaki, ha sido un placer.- Le dijo Haruhiko metiéndose en el ascensor y le dedicó una especie de mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

\- ¿En tu familia hay alguien normal?- Preguntó Misaki mirando con desconfianza hacia donde momentos antes había estado su cuñado.

\- Solo yo.

* * *

**Hola 😊**

**Es pero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer :)**

**¡Feliz año! **


	37. Chapter 37

Los seis meses siguientes fueron raros para Shinobu. Había momentos en los que sentía que todo iba bien, que entre Oliver y él las cosas marchaban de maravilla, pero, por desgracia, la imagen de Miyagi acababa volviendo a su mente justo cuando ya creía haberlo olvidado. Intentaba hacer como si no pasara nada pero Oliver le conocía muy bien y era capaz de ver a través de él. Oliver se esforzaba por seguir a adelante con aquella relación pero Shinobu sabía, muy en el fondo, que aquello tenía los días contados.

Oliver le miró con seriedad, Shinobu tragó saliva y desvió la vista. El australiano se levantó del sofá y apagó la tele para luego volver a mirar al menor. Oliver se cruzó de brazos y carraspeó.

\- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿En septiembre?- Le reprochó y Shinobu negó.

\- Te lo estoy contando ahora porque acabo de tomar la decisión.

\- ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Qué hay de lo nuestro?

\- Podemos seguir con lo nuestro.- Dijo Shinobu y Oliver supo que el menor no estaba convencido de aquello.

\- No va a funcionar, es imposible y lo sabes. Si te mudas a Japón romperemos.

\- Si me das a elegir entre mi carrera y tú...

\- No te estoy dando a elegir, estoy diciendo lo que pasará. Nuestra relación no va a soportar la distancia.

\- Podemos intentarlo.- Murmuró Shinobu apenado.- Yo quiero intentarlo.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte aquí?- Le preguntó Oliver con gesto triste.- No quiero que te vayas.

\- Ya te lo he dicho.- Dijo Shinobu.- Echo de menos mi país, a mis amigos y Kane me lo ha vendido tan bien...

\- ¿Qué futuro puede tener lo nuestro?- Habló Oliver con un hilo de voz.- Pongamos que podemos soportar la distancia los cuatro años que estés estudiando, ¿luego qué? ¿Volverás?

\- ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quién vuelva?- Dijo Shinobu sorprendiendo a Oliver.- En tres años, cuando acabes de estudiar, puedes mudarte a Japón y...

\- Yo no hablo japonés, Shinobu.

\- ¡Pues aprende!- Gritó Shinobu y luego negó con la cabeza.- Lo siento, no quería alzar la voz, pero estoy harto de ser yo quien tenga que estar en un sitio al que no pertenece.

\- Creía que eras feliz conmigo.- Le dijo Oliver con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- A veces estar con la persona que quieres no es suficiente.

\- Nunca he sido suficiente para ti.- Oliver derramó un par de lágrimas y Shinobu no pudo evitar echarse a llorar, sintiéndose mal por haber provocado aquella situación.

\- Tienes que entenderlo. Llevo dos años en un país que no es el mío y, cuando ya estaba integrado en un internado, tuve que cambiarme de instituto y volver a empezar. Me siento muy solo, eres prácticamente la única persona con la que hablo y ya no puedo más, Oliver, de verdad que no. Quiero volver a mi casa.- Shinobu se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa.- Y te juro que no tiene nada que ver contigo, de hecho, si he aguantado tanto tiempo ha sido por ti.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no es por tu ex?- Dijo Oliver con el ceño fruncido.

\- Te dije que hace meses que no sé nada de él.

\- Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

\- ¡No es por él, es por mí!- Exclamó Shinobu sin parar de llorar.- ¡Quiero irme a casa! ¡Quiero dejar de estar solo!

\- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te sentías así?

\- ¿Por qué crees que Kane vino un par de semanas? Porque me estaba volviendo loco. No tienes ni idea de lo que es estar solo, depender de una única persona. No tengo amigos aquí, solo te tengo a ti y, lo siento, pero no es suficiente.

\- Siento que hayas sido tan infeliz a mi lado.- Dijo Oliver.

\- No, por favor, no rompamos.- Le pidió Shinobu agarrando su mano.- Una relación a distancia puede funcionar.

\- ¿Cómo? No funciona ni cuando vivimos juntos...

\- No funciona porque no estoy bien aquí y siempre lo estoy pagando contigo.- Shinobu sonrió levemente.- Cuando mejor estamos es en Japón, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

\- Eso es porque siempre vamos de vacaciones y en vacaciones las cosas siempre son más fáciles.

\- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Quieres romper?- Le preguntó Shinobu intentando controlar su llanto.- ¿No quieres ni intentarlo?- Oliver le miró con lágrimas en los ojos durante unos segundos y finalmente asintió.

\- Está bien, lo intentaremos.

* * *

Misaki terminó de tender la ropa en la terraza y volvió a meterse en la vivienda. Pasó por delante del despacho de Akihiko y escuchó la risa de su hijo, por lo que Misaki entró sin llamar.

\- Usagi-san, ¿ya has terminado de escribir los dos capítulos?- Le preguntó Misaki sabiendo cuál iba a ser la respuesta. El escritor le miró sin borrar la sonrisa y después volvió a posar toda su atención en el pequeño. Akihiko se tapó la cara con las manos.

\- ¿Dónde está Nao-chan?- Preguntó con tono infantil para luego descubrirse la cara.- ¡Aquí está Nao-chan!

\- Usagi-san.- Le llamó Misaki mientras Akihiko le hacía cosquillas a su hijo, haciendo que este riera.- ¡Usagi-san!

\- ¿Qué pasa, Misaki?

\- Te distraes mucho con Nao-chan, no estás trabajando nada.- Dijo Misaki caminando hacia él.- Me lo llevo.

\- No, Misaki, he escrito mucho, de verdad.- Mintió Akihiko.

\- De todas formas quiero darle un baño antes de la cena.- Misaki extendió los brazos para coger al pequeño, quien sonrió al verle y dejó de prestarle atención a su padre.- Venga, Nao-chan.

\- Espera, me bañaré con él.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Mañana viene tu editor y como no tengas los dos capítulos terminados...

\- Lo estarán, Misaki.- Afirmó el escritor mientras el estudiante cogía al bebé en brazos.

\- ¿Es que no te da pena tu editor? ¿No ves lo mucho que sufre contigo?

\- Misaki, cobra por lo que hace.- Dijo Akihiko encogiéndose de hombros.- No es ningún esclavo.

\- Pero no tiene porqué aguantar tu falta de profesionalidad, Usagi-san.

\- Claro que sí, es por lo que le pagan.- Dijo el escritor.- Además, los editores se pegan por trabajar conmigo, es todo un privilegio ser mi editor.

\- Si no fuera porque estoy enamorado de ti, no te aguantaría.- Suspiró Misaki acariciando la espalda de su hijo. Akihiko sonrió al escuchar eso y le dio una palmada en el culo a su novio.- ¡Usagi-san!- Naoki al escuchar el grito agudo de Misaki comenzó a reír y a balbucear.

\- Vuelve a gritar, a ver si se ríe más.- Le pidió Akihiko a su novio. Misaki le apartó la mano de su trasero y se fue con el pequeño en brazos.

\- Tu padre es un sinvergüenza.- Murmuró Misaki entrando en el baño.

Misaki se encontraba enjabonando con mucho cuidado la cabecita del pequeño, cuando su móvil sonó. Con el dedo meñique y sin apartar la vista de su hijo, consiguió coger la llamada y poner el altavoz.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¡Misa-chan!

\- Hola, Kane. Me pillas bañando a Nao-chan, estás con el altavoz.

\- Vamos, que no diga palabras mal sonantes, ¿es eso?

\- Exacto.

\- Te llamaba para concretar lo de la fiesta sorpresa de Shinobu.

\- No va a ser una fiesta, será una reunión de amigos.- Le dijo Misaki.

\- Vale, pues lo de la reunión de amigos sorpresa de Shinobu.

\- Oye, ¿tan mal le viste?- Preguntó el castaño mientras aclaraba el poco pelo que tenía su hijo.

\- Está hecho mier...caca.- Dijo Kane.- Y puede que ahora esté peor, por lo visto Oliver no se ha tomado muy bien que vuelva.

\- Sí, el otro día hablé con él y me dijo que no han roto, que van a intentar que la cosa funcione pero que él no tiene ninguna esperanza.- Suspiró Misaki.- Es una lástima, me gustaba mucho Oliver para él.

\- Ya y encima Miyagi va a ser padre...

\- Miyagi no pinta nada.- Dijo Misaki tajante.- Shinobu jamás volverá con él, es un chico inteligente y sabe lo que le conviene.

\- Misa-chan, Shinobu está enamorado de Miyagi.

\- No digas idioteces.

\- Muy bien, lo que tú digas.

\- Te está dando la razón como a los tontos.- Dijo Akihiko, quien se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Tú no estabas escribiendo?

\- Akihiko, recuerda que mañana es la fiesta de Shinobu.- Le dijo Kane.

\- ¿Fiesta? ¿No era un ágape?- Dijo el escritor.

\- Claro, Akihiko, será para cenar y ya está. Ya sé que vosotros, los que os habéis reproducido, habéis olvidado lo que es una fiesta.

\- Yo prepararé el postre.- Dijo Misaki.- Pero tengo mucho lío y no voy a poder cocinar la cena.

\- No te preocupes por eso, Misa-chan. Satoru, como está muy perdido en la vida, quiere presentarse a un concurso de la tele de estos de cocina y está practicando, dice que preparará muchas cosas para mañana.

\- De verdad, los estudiantes no sabéis qué hacer con vuestro tiempo cuando tenéis vacaciones...

\- A mí me parece genial, sería muy divertido que saliera en la tele.- Comentó Misaki.

\- Ya salió cuando lo de la modelo, ¿lo recuerdas, Misa-chan? A mí no se me olvida.

\- Oye, Kane, ¿está Hiroki por ahí?- Quiso saber Akihiko.

\- Ha ido a recoger a Haru-chan a casa de Tadao. ¿Os lo podéis creer? A mí no me deja quedarme solo con Haru y a Tadao, que es más viejo y tiene menos reflejos, sí.- Se quejó Kane.- Menos mal que Nowaki sí que me deja disfrutar de mi ahijado.

\- Normal, yo tampoco te dejaría a mi hijo.

\- ¡Usagi-san!

\- No te preocupes, Misa-chan, no me he ofendido, sé que no lo dice en serio.

\- Bueno, Kane, ¿entonces cómo quedamos?- Le preguntó Misaki.

\- Mañana yo iré a por Shinobu y le engañaré para que no sospeche nada. Por la mañana me pasaré por vuestra casa para dejar los regalitos que le hemos comprado.

\- ¿Al final qué habéis comprado?- Preguntó Misaki.

\- Es sorpresa, solo diré que fuimos a un sex shop.

\- Fantástico.- Sonrió Akihiko.

\- No me parece bien, Kane, el pobre pasará mucha vergüenza.- Dijo Misaki.

\- Tonterías, le va a encantar, sobre todo ahora que ya no tiene el bumerán del australiano.

\- Qué bruto eres, Kane.- Le dijo su amigo mientras el escritor reía.

* * *

La madre de Shinobu le abrió con una sonrisa y se hizo a un lado invitándole a pasar. Kane se conocía el camino, por lo que subió a la planta de arriba en dirección al dormitorio de su amigo. Paró en seco al escuchar una risa en el baño, suponía que debía de ser de la hermana de Shinobu, quien ya se había mudado con Miyagi pero debía de estar de visita.

\- No, para nada, si ni siquiera le conoce.- Escuchó que hablaba en voz baja, por lo que Kane se acercó más a la puerta.- No, hace meses que no le veo. En su día pensé que estaría bien permanecer en contacto con él, más que nada por el historial médico, puede ser relevante para la salud de la niña.- Risako hizo una breve pausa.- Claro, pero supuestamente el padre es You, así que aunque sepa el historial del padre biológico de la niña, ¿cómo lo haría para explicárselo al médico? De todas formas, no creo que me vea en una situación así o al menos eso espero.- Kane abrió la boca sorprendido y decidió quedarse allí a escuchar toda la conversación.- No recuerdo su nombre pero sé en qué bar trabaja, ahí es donde lo conocí. No, no sabe que va a ser padre porque no lo va a ser, el padre es You, que es quien se va a hacer cargo.- Risako abrió el grifo y Kane no fue capaz de escuchar nada hasta que lo cerró.-...tirado, estaba muy deprimido, fue muy fácil emborracharle y fingir que nos habíamos acostado. No, para nada, las cosas tenían que ser así, yo quería un hijo con You y así va a ser. Te aseguro que él está feliz. Oye, es muy fácil juzgar desde fuera pero... Si alguien se entera de esto sabré que has sido tú y yo sé muchos trapos sucios tuyos.

Kane continuó caminando de forma sigilosa hasta llegar al dormitorio de su amigo. Entró sin llamar, por lo que Shinobu le miró con enfado.

\- Miyagi no es el padre, tu hermana le está engañando.- Dijo Kane con gesto serio y Shinobu se puso pálido.

\- Kane, ¿qué...

\- Te lo juro, se lo estaba contando a alguien en el baño y la he oído.- Le dijo Kane.- Te prometo que es cierto. Tu hermana se quedó preñada de un tío que trabaja en un bar y luego emborrachó a Miyagi para hacerle creer que habían follado y poder colocarle el marrón.

\- No puede ser...- Murmuró Shinobu.- Qué hija de puta.

\- Tienes que hacer algo, no puedes dejar que se salga con la suya.- Dijo Kane y Shinobu asintió.- Amenaza a tu hermana con contárselo a Miyagi o...

\- ¿Amenazar? No, Kane. A mí me van las escenitas. Se va a cagar.

\- Perfecto.- Sonrió Kane.- Por cierto, esta noche saldremos, no me falles.

\- Kane, no sé si...- Comenzó a decir Shinobu pero su amigo se marchó, dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Aquel día, su madre había invitado a Miyagi y a Risako a comer para celebrar que Shinobu había vuelto de forma indefinida. Sus padres se encontraban muy contentos escuchando todo lo que su hermana tenía que decir sobre su embarazo, los únicos que no hablaban eran Miyagi y él. Fue durante el postre cuando Shinobu habló por primera vez.

\- Joder, Risako, solo estás embarazada, no es para tanto.- Dijo el rubio llamando la atención de los presentes.- Le pasa a muchísima gente, no eres tan especial, no es como si alguien te hubiera tocado con su gracia convirtiéndote en una divinidad. Te la han metido y ahora estás preñada, fin. No hay nada especial en ello, es una estado más, como a quien le sale un hongo en los pies, así que cállate de una vez.

\- Shinobu, no seas insolente.- Le dijo su padre.

\- Venga, no discutamos.- Pidió su madre sonriendo.

\- No tengo intención de discutir, mamá.- Dijo Shinobu.- Pero me gustaría decir unas palabras, ¿puedo?

\- A ver qué dices.- Murmuró Risako y Shinobu se puso en pie.

\- Solo quiero hacer un brindis.

\- Genial, hijo, adelante.- Le animó su madre.

\- Estos dos últimos años en los que he estado lejos de casa me han servido para madurar un poco, conocer otra cultura y hacer nuevos amigos.- Comenzó a decir Shinobu con su copa en la mano.- Es increíble la cantidad de gente que he conocido, algunos eran agradables, otros eran unos imbéciles pero hay una cosa de la que estoy muy seguro: nadie, absolutamente nadie que he tenido el placer de conocer, ha superado en hijoputismo a Risako, quien ha fingido acostarse con Miyagi para que se hiciera cargo del bebé de otro. Enhorabuena, hermanita, te llevas el premio.- Risako le miró furiosa mientras que sus padres no se atrevían a decir nada. Miyagi se puso en pie con seriedad y Risako agarró su mano.

\- Lo dice porque está obsesionado contigo, You. No irás a creerle, ¿verdad?- Dijo su hermana. Shinobu fue a decirle que la mentirosa era ella pero Miyagi habló.

\- Quiero una prueba de paternidad.

\- ¿DE VERDAD CREES A ESTE NIÑATO? ¡SI NO CONFÍAS EN MÍ NO DEJARÉ QUE TE ACERQUES A TU HIJA!- Le gritó Risako. Miyagi miró a Shinobu durante unos segundos y luego suspiró.

\- Confío más en él que en ti y si no quieres hacer la prueba es porque no es hija mía.

\- ¡Eres un desgraciado!- Risako fue decidida hacia Shinobu, con intención de pegarle pero Miyagi agarró la mano del menor y lo sacó de allí, mientras el director y su mujer intentaban calmar a Risako.

El profesor subió las escaleras rápidamente, temiendo ser seguido por Risako. Shinobu intentaba seguir el ritmo del mayor, quien no le había soltado la mano y tiraba de él. Le condujo hasta su propia habitación y, una vez dentro, Miyagi le miró con decisión antes de besarle.

El rubio cerró los ojos al sentir aquel contacto y se agarró al cuello del mayor con fuerza, sin ninguna intención de soltarse. Se separaron momentos después y Miyagi apoyó su frente en la del menor.

\- Shinobu-chin, me has salvado.- Sonrió el profesor.- Te quiero y quiero hacerte el amor.

El corazón de Shinobu comenzó a latir con fuerza, sintiéndose nervioso y ansioso al mismo tiempo.

\- Echa el pestillo.- Dijo Shinobu. Miyagi sonrió e hizo lo mandado. Después, se acercó al menor y posó sus manos en la cintura de este, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del estudiante e inspiró profundo.

\- Te deseo, Shinobu-chin.- Miyagi atacó aquel cuello blanco, arrancando suspiros del menor.

En aquel momento, Shinobu solo era capaz de pensar en que, después de tanto imaginarlo, iba a acostarse con Miyagi y no tenía intención de que fuera algo mediocre, iba a hacer de aquella experiencia la mejor de la vida del profesor. Con mucha confianza en sí mismo, llevó su mano a la entrepierna del mayor y comenzó a masajearle.

\- Shinobu-chin...- Dijo Miyagi sorprendido. El rubio presionó aquel miembro y luego empujó al mayor con fuerza, haciéndole caer sobre la cama.- Shinobu, qué pillín.- Sonrió el profesor. El menor no dijo nada, simplemente se colocó a horcajadas encima de él y comenzó a rozar con sus glúteos la entrepierna de Miyagi, mientras le besaba con cierta desesperación.- Shinobu...- Murmuró entre besos con la respiración agitada.

El menor metió su mano dentro del pantalón de Miyagi y comenzó a masturbarle. El profesor cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- La tienes durísima.- Le susurró Shinobu al oído sin dejar de tocarle. Miyagi llevó sus manos a la cintura del menor y comenzó a acariciarle por debajo de la camiseta, subiendo poco a poco hacia sus pezones. Los pellizcó y acarició entre besos y, en un momento dado, sintió que la ropa sobraba, por lo que desnudó rápidamente al menor. Shinobu sonrió al ver como el mayor le devoraba con la mirada.- Desnúdate, viejo.- El nombrado obedeció aquello y se quitó la ropa sin ningún tipo de pudor.

Miyagi sonrió llevando una mano al trasero del menor, con la intención de meter un dedo en su entrada.- Si te hago daño...

\- Tranquilo, ve sin miedo.- Le dijo Shinobu dándole confianza. El profesor asintió y metió un dedo, haciendo gemir al rubio. Sorprendido por la facilidad con la que entraba y salía, Miyagi metió un segundo dedo y, pocos segundos después, un tercero. - Estoy listo, Miyagi.

El profesor asintió y tumbó con delicadeza a Shinobu, situándose sobre él. Mientras le besaba, fue introduciendo su pene en el menor, quien se agarró con fuerza a su cintura.

\- No seas delicado.- Le dijo Shinobu antes de comenzar a moverse. Miyagi le miró sorprendido pero sonrió y empezó con las embestidas, siendo él quien marcaba el ritmo.- Así, así, muy bien.- Gimió Shinobu en su oreja excitándole todavía más.

Miyagi besaba, mordía y lamía el cuerpo del menor, quien se estaba volviendo loco de placer. Le clavó las uñas al profesor en los hombros mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándole vía libre a Miyagi para atacar su cuello.

\- ¡Miyagi!- Gimió Shinobu sintiendo cómo la intensidad de las embestidas aumentaban.- ¡Sí, así, Miyagi!

\- Shinobu-chin...- Dijo Miyagi con voz ronca, sentía que el final ya estaba cerca.

Acabaron y se quedaron abrazados durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Miyagi depositaba pequeños besos en su frente mientras le acariciaba. Shinobu sentía que estaba en la gloria.

\- Has estado increíble, Shinobu-chin.

* * *

El timbre sonó y Misaki dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ir a abrir. Se sorprendió al ver a Isaka y a su asistente, quien llevaba un conejo de peluche enorme.

\- Isaka-san, qué sorpresa, no le esperábamos.- Sonrió el menor haciéndose a un lado para dejarles pasar.

\- Siento presentarme sin avisar pero necesito hablar con Akihiko.

\- De acuerdo, ahora le aviso, está jugando con Nao-chan.- Dijo Misaki y el presidente de la editorial sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Nao-chan? ¿Ya está mejor?- Preguntó Isaka sorprendiendo al estudiante.- Asahina, dale el regalo.

\- Para Nao-chan de parte del señor presidente.- Dijo el secretario posando el conejo en el suelo.

\- Cuando me enteré de lo de Nao-chan fui corriendo a comprarlo. Lo debe de estar pasando fatal, con lo pequeñito que es...- Isaka habló sin borrar aquella sonrisa.

\- ¿De qué está hablando? Nao-chan está perfectamente.

\- No me digas...- La sonrisa de Isaka se amplió.- Anoche Akihiko llamó a su editor para informarle de que no iba a cumplir con el plazo pues Nao-chan llevaba varios días con diarrea aguda y posiblemente tendrían que ingresarlo.

\- ¿QUÉ?- Exclamó Misaki con enfado.- ¡USAGI-SAN!

\- Misaki, no grites tanto.- Dijo el escritor apareciendo con el pequeño en brazos. Al ver a Isaka allí, puso mala cara.

\- ¿Te has inventado que nuestro hijo estaba enfermo para no hacer tu trabajo?- Dijo Misaki cruzándose de brazos y mirándole muy mal.

\- No he dicho que se estuviera muriendo ni nada de eso y, además, lo que suelta este niño muy sólido no es...

\- ¡Usagi-san, que sea la última vez que haces algo así! ¡Con esas cosas no se juega!

\- Lo siento, Misaki, me agobié y me pudo la presión.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Nao-chan, me alegra ver que estás bien.- Dijo Isaka sonriendo y acercándose al niño.- Te he traído un regalito...- Al ver al presidente tan cerca, Naoki rompió a llorar.

\- Mira lo que has hecho, me lo has asustado.- Le dijo Akihiko mientras abrazaba al pequeño.

\- A saber qué le has dicho de mí para que se ponga así.- Le dijo Isaka.

\- Pues que eres un mal bicho, no me gusta mentirle a mi hijo.

\- ¿Quieren tomar algo?

\- No, gracias, Misaki.- Le dijo Isaka.- Solo venía a decirle a Akihiko que su editor se ha cogido la baja.

\- ¿Lo ves, Usagi-san? ¿Has visto lo que has conseguido? Por tu culpa un pobre hombre ahora está de baja.

\- Misaki, ¿qué cosas dices? No es culpa mía, seguro que se ha roto dos costillas o algo.

\- Es totalmente culpa tuya.- Le dijo Isaka.- Está en tratamiento psicológico y te culpa a ti.

\- Vaya hombre más exagerado, sabía donde se metía.- Dijo el escritor.

\- Irás a disculparte con él, Usagi-san.

\- Es mejor que no, chibi-tan. Está muy afectado y no creo que le venga bien ver a Akihiko.

\- Usagi-san, tienes que ser más considerado con tus editores, no puedes ir por ahí traumatizándolos.- Le dijo Misaki y el escritor resopló.

\- No, si ahora todo será culpa mía.- Murmuró Akihiko.- Lo de Kennedy también fui yo, ¿no?

\- Y lo del Windsor también.- Dijo Isaka.

\- Isaka-san, tenemos que irnos.- Dijo Asahina.

\- Cierto. Akihiko, te he asignado una nueva editora y te aseguro que esta vez no podrás con ella, es posible que quien acabe en tratamiento psicológico seas tú. Buena suerte.

\- ¿Por qué le has abierto?- Le preguntó a Misaki una vez los dos hombres se hubieron marchado.

\- Porque es tu jefe. Además, si hicieras tu trabajo y no utilizaras la salud de tu hijo para escaquearte, Isaka no hubiera venido.

\- No te habrás enfadado por eso, ¿verdad?- Dijo Akihiko y Misaki le miró con seriedad.- Ya me he disculpado, no lo volveré a hacer. Lo dije sin pensar.

\- Que no vuelva a ocurrir, Usagi-san, no mientas sobre algo así.

\- Tienes razón, Misaki.- Dijo Akihiko acercándose a su novio. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego cogió la manita de Naoki y se la puso en la boca a Misaki, quien la beso.- Perdona a papi, está muy arrepentido.

\- Se te da fatal lo de poner voces.- Sonrió Misaki.- Voy a preparar el postre para esta noche.

\- Te ofrecería ayuda pero no sería sincera.- Le dijo Akihiko y el estudiante rió.

\- Jamás querría tu ayuda en la cocina.

* * *

Shinobu terminó de secarse con la toalla y miró a Miyagi, quien le observaba embobado. El rubio sintió una calidez invadirle, le gustaba ver aquella expresión en el rostro del mayor. Era consciente de que había engañado a Oliver, hecho que estaba amargando aquel momento.

\- ¿Crees que mis padres nos habrán oído?- Preguntó el menor, rompiendo aquel silencio y buscando qué ponerse. El profesor se encogió de hombros.

\- Shinobu-chin, no es algo que me preocupe.

\- A mi padre no le haría nada de gracia.

\- Shinobu.- Le llamó Miyagi incorporándose en la cama. El menor se sentó junto a él esperando a que hablara y el seme le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.- No quiero que sigamos perdiendo el tiempo. Estos meses han sido un auténtico infierno para mí, jamás he sido tan infeliz en mi vida, ha sido peor que cuando estaba casado. Shinobu, yo te amo y quiero estar contigo y ya no pienso esperar más.- El estudiante le miró sorprendido mientras Miyagi le acercaba más hacia él.- Ven a vivir conmigo.- Shinobu abrió ligeramente la boca pero no emitió sonido, lo que hizo que el profesor se pusiera nervioso.- Yo te mantendré, te lo prometo, te pagaré los estudios y te daré todo lo que necesites. Sé que me quedaré sin trabajo pero ya encontraré algo y, además, llevo meses ahorrando para una supuesta hija, así que todo ese dinero ahora es para nosotros y, en caso de que nos hiciera falta, podría pedirle a mi padre...

\- No te hablas con él.- Murmuró Shinobu.

\- No somos muy cercanos pero sí que nos hablamos.

\- Miyagi, dame unos días, tengo asuntos que resolver antes.- Dijo el rubio pensando en Oliver.

\- Shinobu-chin, ¿te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado?- El nombrado negó con la cabeza y besó a Miyagi.

\- Mañana hablamos, ¿vale?- El menor intentó ponerse en pie pero unos brazos le detuvieron.

\- No, hablemos ahora, Shinobu-chin, no voy a dejarte ir y que cambies de idea.- Le dijo el mayor.

\- He quedado en un rato.

\- Puedes quedar otro día.

\- Creo que mis amigos me han organizado una fiesta de bienvenida.- Sonrió Shinobu.- El otro día se le escapó a Kane algo de un regalo y sospecho que es para mí.

\- Tienes muy buenos amigos, Shinobu-chin.- Dijo Miyagi todavía abrazándole.- Pero quiero estar contigo, ¿crees que podría ir yo también?- Shinobu hizo una mueca pensando en todos los comentarios que había hecho Misaki sobre el profesor y supo que aquello no era buena idea.- No hace falta que respondas, tu cara lo dice todo.

\- No es que no quiera que vengas...

\- No, es mejor que no vaya.- Dijo Miyagi.- De todas formas tengo que ir a mi casa a cambiar la cerradura para que Risako no pueda entrar.

\- Dudo mucho que se atreva a molestarte después de lo que ha pasado.- Le dijo Shinobu y deshizo aquel abrazo para comenzar a vestirse. El rubio se quedó un momento mirando a la nada y después suspiró.- Mañana por la mañana romperé con Oliver y luego le diré a mis padres que me voy a vivir contigo.

\- Se lo diremos juntos a tus padres.- Dijo Miyagi y Shinobu le sonrió.- Estoy tan feliz, Shinobu-chin.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Ven conmigo esta noche.- Dijo Shinobu decidido.- Vamos en serio, ¿no?

\- Claro.

\- Entonces ven, te presentaré formalmente a mis amigos, aunque ya los conoces.- Dijo el rubio con un leve sonrojo.

\- ¿No les importará?

\- Claro que no.- Mintió Shinobu.

* * *

Misaki escuchó los gritos de Hiroki y caminó hacia la puerta para abrir a sus amigos. Kane sonrió al verle.

\- Misa-chan, qué buen oído tienes.

\- Os ha debido de oír todo el edificio. Venga, pasad.- Dijo Misaki y, al entrar Nowaki con el cochecito de Haruki, se inclinó para ver al pequeño.- ¡Pero qué enorme está mi Haru-chan!

\- Normal, Hiroki lo ceba con sus tetazas.- Comentó Kane caminando hacia el sofá y cogiendo un par de bombones de un tarro que había en la mesa.

\- Cualquier día de estos te mato, so burro, ya no me importa ir a la cárcel si es por un buen motivo.- Le dijo el profesor.

\- Puedes alegar enajenación mental.- Dijo Kane con la boca llena.- Por cierto, Shinobu va a traer a alguien.

\- ¡Traga antes de hablar!- Le gritó Satoru desde la cocina.

\- Eso me dicen todos mis novios.- Dijo Kane y Hiroki le dio con un cojín en la cabeza.

\- Hiro-san, violencia no.

\- ¿Y Akihiko?- Preguntó Hiroki.

\- En el despacho, con su nueva editora.- Respondió Misaki.- Se llama Aikawa y da un poco de miedo, esa sí que está enajenada... En fin, su antiguo editor ha cogido la baja y ahora le han asignado a Aikawa, el presidente de la editorial dice que sabrá manejar bien a Usagi-san.

\- ¡Le veo la semana que viene, sensei!- En aquel momento, la nombrada salió del despacho seguida del escritor, quien traía cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Ha ido bien?- Preguntó Misaki y la mujer le sonrió.

\- Sí, hemos hablado sobre muchos proyectos, Usami-sensei va a trabajar mucho a partir de ahora.- Dijo Aikawa y su sonrisa se fue apagando.- Porque de lo contrario...

\- Haré mi trabajo.- Dijo Akihiko rápidamente.- Hasta la semana que viene.

\- ¡Adiós a todos!- Volvió a sonreír la editora.- ¡Un placer, Misaki!

\- Adiós, Aikawa.

Nada más salir la editora, entraron Miyagi y Shinobu cogidos de la mano, quienes estaban a punto de llamar al timbre. Se produjo un silencio en el que todos miraban a la pareja, hasta que finalmente Shinobu habló.

\- Joder, que alguien diga algo.- Dijo el rubio cabreado.

\- Te hemos comprado un vibrador, pero creo que ya no lo necesitas.- Comentó Kane sonriendo y Shinobu miró sonrojado a Miyagi, quien le guiñó un ojo.

\- Shinobu, ¿me acompañas a la cocina un momento?- Le pidió Misaki con gesto serio y se escuchó un llanto.- Usagi-san, ve tú.

\- Voy.- Dijo el escritor caminando hacia el dormitorio de su hijo, mientras Shinobu y Misaki iban a la cocina.

\- Shinobu, estaba con la batidora y no te he oído llegar.- Sonrió Satoru al verlos entrar. El menor fue a decir algo pero Misaki se lo impidió.

\- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

\- Bueno, vosotros traéis a vuestras parejas...

\- ¿Y desde cuándo sois pareja?- Preguntó Misaki cruzándose de brazos.

\- Hace unas horas.

\- ¿Y Oliver?- Shinobu desvió la mirada.- Entiendo.

\- ¿Por qué te pones así? En verdad no es asunto tuyo que...

\- ¿No es asunto mío? ¡Eres mi amigo, por supuesto que es asunto mío!- Exclamó Misaki y Satoru dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Vamos a tranquilizarnos.

\- Misaki, no grites que te va a escuchar y no quiero que le hagas sentir mal.- Dijo Shinobu.- Miyagi me quiere y eso es lo importante.

\- ¡Oliver te quiere!

\- ¡PERO YO A ÉL NO!- Gritó Shinobu y se produjo un silencio. Kane entró en la cocina y se acercó a sus amigos. Misaki miró con reproche al rubio.- Quiero a Oliver porque es con la persona que he estado casi dos años pero no le quiero como se debe querer a una pareja. Yo quería que entre él y yo las cosas salieran bien pero supongo que es algo que no se puede forzar. Me he estado engañando a mí mismo cuando, en el fondo, sabía perfectamente a quién amo.

\- ¿Ya has olvidado lo que te hizo?- Preguntó Misaki.

\- Cometió un error, nadie es perfecto.- Dijo Shinobu.- ¿O es que Akihiko nunca te ha hecho llorar? ¿Nunca se ha portado mal contigo? Porque, según me han dicho, durante el embarazo dejó mucho que desear.

\- Estás mezclando...

\- No, Misaki.- Le interrumpió el menor.- Miyagi la cagó, al igual que yo, pero eso ya está en el pasado y lo importante es que nos queremos. Ninguna pareja es perfecta, eso solo pasa en las pelis de Disney.

\- No creas, Blancanieves se lo montaba con los siete enanitos a la vez, en plan bukkake.

\- Kane...- Dijo Satoru.

\- ¿Qué? Era para suavizar el ambiente.

\- Es que cada vez que recuerdo aquel día...- Dijo Misaki ignorando a sus dos amigos.- Viniste aquí destrozado y me da miedo que vuelvas a pasar por eso.

\- Te agradezco tu preocupación, de verdad, pero por primera vez en meses me siento feliz.- Sonrió Shinobu.- Siento como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

\- Si tan claro lo tienes...- Suspiró Misaki.- Más le vale no hacerte daño.

\- ¡Venga, un abrazo!- Exclamó Kane. Shinobu y Misaki se abrazaron durante unos segundos.

Volvieron a la sala donde estaban los demás. Miyagi se puso en pie al verles salir y se dirigió a Misaki.

\- Lamento mucho lo que...

\- No, no es necesario.- Le dijo Misaki.- Shinobu está muy feliz, así que me alegro de que hayas venido.

\- Kane.- Susurró Hiroki acercándose a él.- Miyagi nos ha contado todo lo ocurrido con Risako, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

\- No sabía que tuviera que contarte todo.- Le dijo Kane.

\- Me describes detalladamente tu tránsito.- Frunció el ceño Hiroki.

\- Deberías sentirte honrado, eso es señal de confianza.- Dijo el estudiante.

\- Me he pasado toda la tarde cocinando, espero que os guste.- Dijo Satoru saliendo de la cocina.- La semana que viene tengo la prueba para el concurso y quiero hacerlo muy bien, así que espero que seáis sinceros.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer mientras charlaban tranquilamente. Los pequeños estaban profundamente dormidos, ya que era algo tarde.

\- Estaba todo delicioso, Satoru.- Le sonrió Nowaki.

\- Sí, se nota que te has esforzado.- Asintió Misaki.

\- No ha estado mal pero no sé, me esperaba más.- Dijo Kane y su amigo le miró indignado.

\- ¿Qué demonios esperabas?

\- Algo menos mediocre.- Respondió Kane.- Sinceramente, esperaba probarlo y tener un orgasmo.

\- Imbécil.- Murmuró Satoru poniéndose en pie.- Voy a por el segundo plato.

\- Había dicho que seamos sinceros pero no sabe aceptar las críticas.- Comentó Kane cuando su amigo se hubo metido en la cocina.

\- A mí me ha gustado.- Dijo Akihiko.- Misaki cocina mejor, pero aún así estaba muy rico.

\- Sí, estaba buenísimo.- Asintió Miyagi.

\- Tenía una textura un poco extraña.- Comentó Kane. Satoru salió con una fuente y le sirvió un plato a cada uno.

\- A ver qué dice ahora el crítico culinario.- Dijo Satoru observando como su amigo se llevaba un bocado a la boca. Kane cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza mientras daba una palmada en la mesa, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

\- Dios, Sato-chan...- Gimió Kane y el nombrado comenzó a sonrojarse.- ¡Sí, sí, Sato-chan! ¡Me encanta como lo haces!

\- Calla, burro, que vas a despertar a los niños.- Le dijo Hiroki aguantándose la risa.

\- ¿Contento, Sato-chan?- Preguntó Kane dejando de gemir.

\- Eres idiota.- Dijo Satoru.

\- Por cierto, ha sido fingido.- Dijo Kane.- Esto está soso.

\- Lo dice la persona que todavía no sabe muy bien cómo funciona un microondas.

\- ¿Vuestras cenas siempre son así?- Le susurró Miyagi a Shinobu, quien le miró sonriendo.

\- Te acabarás acostumbrando a esto.

\- Estoy seguro de que sí.- Asintió Miyagi pasando su brazo por los hombros del menor.


	38. Chapter 38

Se encontraba limpiando el horno mientras hacía como que no escuchaba a Kane, quien aquella noche había quedado con el madurito para celebrar que llevaban un año juntos.

\- Hiroki, hazme caso, no sé qué ponerme.- Oyó que le decía Kane desde su dormitorio. Hiroki decidió no contestarle, pues llevaba todo el día muy pesado con aquella cena.- ¡Hiroki, te estoy hablando!- El profesor comenzó a silbar.- ¡HARU ESTÁ CAMINANDO!- Hiroki dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue corriendo hacia el dormitorio de Kane, donde se encontró con su hijo sentado sobre una alfombra jugando. El estudiante le miró con una sonrisa y señaló toda la ropa que tenía en la cama.- ¿Tú qué te pondrías?

\- ¡Un cerebro, imbécil!- Le gritó Hiroki cabreado. Nowaki y él estaban muy atentos porque sabían que en nada Haru daría sus primeros pasos solo y no querían perdérselo. Al escuchar el grito, el pequeño reparó en la presencia de su padre y gateó rápidamente hacia él.

\- No te pongas así, Hiroki, que me alteras.

\- ¿Que yo te altero a ti? No te digo lo que me gustaría decirte porque hay menores delante.- Dijo el profesor observando como su hijo intentaba llamar su atención.- ¿Qué pasa, Haru-chan?

\- Uete.- Balbuceó el pequeño.

\- ¿Quieres el chupete?

\- ¿Cómo eres capaz de entenderle? Habla peor que los minions.- Comentó Kane.- En fin, ¿qué me pongo? No me estás ayudando en nada, Hiroki.

\- ¡Ponte una puta mordaza en la boca!

\- ¡Hiro-san!- Exclamó Nowaki, quien debía de haber llegado a casa en aquel momento.- ¿Qué dijimos de las palabrotas delante de Haru-chan?

\- Se me ha escapado.- Suspiró Hiroki y Nowaki se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Qué monos sois, qué asco dais.- Dijo Kane agarrando una camisa.- ¿Qué os parece esta?

\- ¿Qué tal en el trabajo?- Le preguntó Hiroki al médico y Kane gruñó tirándose en plancha sobre la cama, haciendo reír a Haruki.

\- ¿Podéis hacerme caso, por favor?

\- Kane, con cualquier cosa que te pongas irás bien.- Le sonrió Nowaki mientras se agachaba para coger a su hijo en brazos.

\- Eso ya lo sé, soy atractivo por naturaleza y todo me sienta bien pero esta noche es importante y quiero estar despampanante.- Dijo Kane y se quitó la camiseta para ponerse una de las camisas.- ¿Qué tal esta?

\- Te queda genial.- Dijo Nowaki.

\- No sé yo, un poco simple.- Comentó Hiroki y Kane borró la sonrisa. Se quitó rápidamente aquella y se probó otra camisa.

\- ¿Y esta?

\- Esa es muy bonita.- Asintió Nowaki mientras su hijo le tocaba la cara riendo.

\- Es muy del 2007, ¿no?- Dijo Hiroki. Kane hizo una mueca y se quitó también aquella. Alargó la mano para coger otra y el profesor volvió a hablar.- ¿Esa? ¿Seguro?

\- Kane, te está tomando el pelo.- Le dijo Nowaki al ver que el estudiante se estaba empezando a frustrar.

\- ¿Si? ¿Pues sabes qué? Voy a coger algo de tu armario.- Dijo Kane decidido, caminando hacia la puerta pero Hiroki le paró.

\- Ni hablar. Nosotros no nos prestamos la ropa, no somos las Kardashian.

\- Dudo mucho que ellas se vayan intercambiando la ropa...- Murmuró Nowaki.

\- Pero no tengo qué ponerme.- Se quejó Kane agarrando del brazo al profesor, quien intentó deshacerse de él.- Venga, Hiroki, que la ropa de Nowaki seguro que no me viene...

\- ¡Pues llama a alguno de tus amigos y que te dejen algo!

\- ¿Has visto a Misa-chan? Es imposible que su ropa me entre.- Dijo Kane.- Y Sato-chan es un hortera, tiene el gusto en el culo. Venga, Hiroki...

\- Kane, tienes un montón de ropa.- Le dijo Nowaki.- ¿No hay nada que te convenza?

\- No.- Negó el estudiante y se acercó todavía más a Hiroki, abrazándole con fuerza.- Pero Hiroki tiene tanto estilo a la hora de vestir, es uno de los hombres más elegantes que conozco. En la universidad se comenta mucho lo bien que viste, por eso va enamorando a sus estudiantes, muchas tienen que llevar bragas de repuesto a sus clases porque...

\- Kane...- Dijo Nowaki mirándole con reproche.

\- No intentes hacerme la pelota, no te voy a dejar nada.

\- Hiro-san, hay que compartir.

\- Exacto, ¿esos son los valores que quieres inculcarle a Haru-chan?- Dijo Kane.

\- Pues sí, quiero que aprenda que a ti ni agua.- Le dijo Hiroki y escucharon el sonido del timbre.- Ya voy yo, así no te veo en un rato.

El profesor caminó hacia la puerta y se sorprendió al ver al novio de Kane allí tan pronto.

\- Buenas tardes, Hiroki. ¿Está Kane?

\- Sí, pasa.- Se hizo a un lado para dejar que Asahi entrara en la vivienda.- ¡Kane, tienes visita!

\- Asahi, ¿qué haces aquí? No hemos quedado hasta dentro de un par de horas...- Dijo Kane asomándose a la sala, donde se encontraban Hiroki y su novio.

\- Tenemos que hablar.- Dijo Asahi con seriedad.

\- Joder, qué mal suena eso.- Murmuró Kane mientras Nowaki salía de su dormitorio con Haruki en brazos.

\- ¿Podemos hablar en privado?- Le dijo su novio.

\- No te preocupes, nos lo va a contar de todas formas.

\- Hiro-san...

\- Es cierto, se lo contaré nada más te vayas.- Asintió Kane y Asahi suspiró.

\- Anoche pasó algo cuando fui a dejar a los niños en casa de mi ex. Yo...lo siento mucho, Kane, pero me acosté con mi ex.- Asahi le miró esperando alguna reacción por parte de Kane, quien se quedó callado durante unos segundos.

\- No pasa nada, yo también.- Dijo finalmente el estudiante sorprendiendo a Asahi.

\- ¿Te has acostado con tu ex?

\- No, que también me he acostado con el tuyo.- Aclaró Kane.- Fue hace unos meses y como ya estamos en paz pues...

\- ¿Te acostaste con mi ex?

\- Sí, bueno, son cosas que pasan...

\- ¿Sabes qué? Ya no importa.- Dijo Asahi.- He venido a decirte que voy a volver con él. Has sido de gran apoyo después de mi divorcio y te aprecio pero él es el padre de mis hijos. Lo siento.

\- Espera, ¿vais a volver?- Preguntó Kane sorprendido.

\- Sí, vamos a volver a intentarlo. Es lo mejor para los niños.

\- Hiroki, dile a este desgraciado que se vaya de mi casa.- Dijo Kane con gesto serio, para después caminar hacia su dormitorio.

\- Ya le has oído.- Dijo Hiroki señalando la puerta.

\- No quería que las cosas terminaran así...

\- No te sientas triste, Kane se merece a alguien más joven.- Le dijo el profesor y Asahi se marchó.

\- Voy a pedir pizza, Hiro-san, tenemos que animar a Kane.- Dijo Nowaki dejando a Haruki en el sofá junto con Hiroki.

\- Esto soluciona el problema de qué ponerse...- Comentó Hiroki cogiendo al pequeño y sentándolo en su regazo. Kane salió del dormitorio con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Este no sabe lo que ha hecho, para mí mejor.- Dijo Kane.- Voy a disfrutar de mi juventud, algo que él ya no tiene, y a partir de ahora me comeré los rabos de dos en dos.

\- Kane, esa boca.- Le riñó Nowaki mientras sacaba su móvil para pedir las pizzas.

\- Sí, en la boca me los meteré. Bueno, en la boca y en el...

\- ¡Estaba el señor Don Gato sentadito en su tejado marramiamiau!- Cantó Nowaki dando palmadas y haciendo reír al pequeño.

\- Kane, te voy a ser sincero.- Le dijo Hiroki y Nowaki calló.- Ese hombre no te convenía, era muy mayor. Tienes que buscar a alguien de tu edad, que te entienda y que te apoye, alguien con quien poder hacer planes de futuro. ¿Qué clase de futuro tenías con Asahi? Mira, creo que esto es lo mejor.

\- Sexualmente me tenía muy satisfecho.

\- Kane, el sexo no lo es todo.- Suspiró Hiroki.- Algún día te enamorarás de verdad y verás que tengo razón.

\- Ya estoy enamorado pero te me adelantaste y te casaste con él.- Dijo Kane con media sonrisa.

\- Te jodes.

\- Traerán las pizzas en un rato.- Anunció Nowaki.- ¿De qué hablabais? No os estaba escuchando.

\- Hiroki me acaba de decir que lleva días cachondo perdido y que quiere esta noche dejarte seco.- Dijo Kane ganándose un cojinazo por parte del profesor.

\- Hiro-san, no te preocupes, esta noche nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien.

\- Haru-chan, tus padres van a hacer cochinadas.- Dijo Kane poniendo voz infantil.- Igual te dan un hermanito.

\- Ni de coña, si no hay condón no hay sexo.

\- Hiro-san, Haru-chan lo entiende todo...

\- No te agobies, Nowaki, que no sabe de qué hablamos.- Le dijo Hiroki.

* * *

Le quitó el termómetro y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Akihiko suspiró y lo guardó mientras Misaki le observaba con los ojos llorosos.

\- ¿Tengo fiebre?

\- Sí, Misaki, hoy te quedarás en la cama.

\- Pero Nao-chan...

\- No te preocupes por él, yo me encargaré de todo.- Le sonrió Akihiko y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Tú duerme un poco más y en un rato te traeré el desayuno.

\- Pero no cocines tú.- Murmuró Misaki cerrando los ojos.- Eres un peligro.

\- Hay sobras en la nevera.

\- Me encuentro mal...

\- ¿Quién demonios se resfría en julio?

\- Pasa mucho, Usagi-san, es culpa del aire acondicionado.- Dijo Misaki con voz débil.- Te reñiría por ponerlo siempre tan fuerte pero ahora mismo no tengo fuerzas...

\- Amor, cállate ya y duerme.- Le dijo el escritor acariciando su mejilla. Akihiko salió del dormitorio dejando a Misaki descansando y fue a la habitación de su hijo, quien se acababa de despertar y se encontraba canturreando.- Nao-chan, mami está malito, así que hoy fiesta.- El mayor cogió a su hijo en brazos y le dio un beso.- Es broma, vamos a cuidar muy bien de mami, ¿verdad? Mi niño bonito.- Volvió a besar la mejilla del pequeño, quien se agarró a él.- Mi mini Misaki... Yo que pensaba que no podía haber una versión más pequeña de mami hasta que llegaste tú. Venga, a desayunar.

Akihiko puso a Naoki en la trona y fue hasta la cocina para coger un yogurt para bebés y la cucharita de ositos que tanto le gustaba al pequeño.

\- Hoy no hay teta, mami está descansado y no quiero molestarle, si eso más tarde.- Le explicó el escritor. Dejó el yogurt en la trona y se preparó para dárselo a su hijo, quien al ver la cuchara ir hacia él apretó los labios y giró la cara.- Venga, Nao-chan, tienes que comer o mamá me capará.

\- Nee.- Balbuceó el pequeño.

\- ¿Nene? ¿El nene quiere hacerlo solo?- Dijo Akihiko y le dio la cuchara al niño, quien la agarró con fuerza y la tiró al suelo.- Nao, me vas a hacer llorar.- El niño rió y el escritor se agachó para recoger la cuchara. Cuando se incorporó vio que su hijo estaba metiendo la mano en el yogurt y luego llevándosela a la boca para chuparla.- No es el método más ortodoxo pero bien, al menos te nutres. Voy a prepararme un café mientras haces el cochinote.

\- ¡APA!- Exclamó el pequeño al perder a su padre de vista. Akihiko suspiró y volvió a donde estaba el bebé.

\- Tranquilo, Nao-chan, sería estúpido abandonarte en mi propia casa. Lo haría en un parque.- Dijo el escritor y besó al pequeño haciéndole cosquillas.- ¿Cómo voy a abandonar a mi niño bonito?- Naoki sonrió y le agarró el pelo con las manos manchadas de yogurt y babas.- No, no, no, no se tira del pelo, ¿recuerdas? Me vas a dejar calvo y eso es algo que no podemos dejar que pase.- El pequeño le soltó y continuó comiendo.- Eres muy afortunado, Nao-chan, papá es un escritor muy famoso y muy rico, no tienes ni idea de las ventajas que eso te va a suponer. Por ejemplo, cuando quieras salir de fiesta podrás entrar en todos los reservados con solo decir que eres mi hijo. Además, como soy rico te enviaré a un internado muy muy caro en Inglaterra, mami aún no lo sabe pero seguro que me dice que sí. A ver, más ventajas de ser mi hijo...- Dijo Akihiko pensativo.- Te daré una paga de 100000 yens semanales cuando seas un poco más mayor, seguro que a Haru-chan no le darán tanto, podrás darle envidia.

\- Usagi-san, espero que estés bromeando.- Escuchó una voz congestionada a sus espaldas. Se giró y vio a Misaki con una manta sobre sus hombros. Naoki al verle se puso muy contento y empezó a canturrear mientras alzaba los brazos para que el estudiante lo cogiera.

\- Pues claro que estoy de broma.- Mintió el escritor.

\- Mi hijo no va a ser un niño pijo.- Dijo Misaki acercándose al pequeño.- Pero como te estás poniendo...

\- Misaki, anda, vuelve a la cama y descansa.- Le dijo Akihiko.- Lo tengo todo controlado, no tienes que preocuparte por nada.

\- ¿De verdad? Estaba escuchando mucho jaleo...

\- Eso es porque Nao-chan está muy alegre. Venga, a la cama.

\- Está bien.- Suspiró Misaki acariciando la cabecita de su hijo.- Voy a dormir un rato, cualquier cosa me despiertas.

\- No será necesario, te lo aseguro.

* * *

Shinobu ya tenía todo preparado. Se había pasado la mañana haciendo las maletas y poniendo sus cosas en cajas. Aquel día iban a decirle a sus padres que Miyagi y él estaban juntos y Shinobu quería estar preparado para cualquier cosa. Oyó el timbre y supo que se trataba de Miyagi. Bajó al salón y se encontró con su novio hablando con su madre. Maldijo al escuchar la voz de Risako, quien debía de encontrarse en la cocina con su padre.

\- Mamá, siéntate, tenemos que hablar.- Dijo Shinobu.

\- ¿Qué pasa, hijo?- Preguntó su madre preocupada. Su padre y Risako entraron en aquel momento.

\- Papá, siéntate tú también.- Dijo el rubio ignorando la presencia de su hermana.

\- ¿Es algo malo?- Preguntó la mujer. Miyagi caminó hacia Shinobu y se situó a su lado. La pareja se miró y él profesor le sonrió, intentando transmitirle calma.

\- Estoy embarazado.- Soltó Shinobu. Miyagi le miró acojonado mientras que sus padres y su hermana estaban en shock.

\- Shinobu-chin...- Murmuró Miyagi con un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¡Es broma!- Exclamó Shinobu.- Lo único que os quiero decir es que Miyagi y yo estamos juntos. ¿A que ahora no os parece para tanto? Es decir, al menos no estoy embarazado...

\- Joder, Shinobu-chin, casi me matas...- Murmuró Miyagi.

\- Shinobu.- Dijo su padre poniéndose en pie.- Déjate de tonterías y madura de una vez.

\- Señor, es cierto. Su hijo y yo somos pareja.- Dijo Miyagi. Su suegro le miró con gesto serio y notó como la cara del hombre iba adquiriendo un tono rojizo y que se le marcaban las venas del cuello.

\- ¡NO! ¡JAMÁS!- Gritó el hombre colérico.- ¡ERES UN ENFERMO! ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TE SIGAS APROVECHANDO DE MI HIJO!

\- Señor, yo...

\- ¡Amo a Miyagi y voy a estar con él te guste o no!- Exclamó Shinobu también cabreado. Risako se encontraba con la boca ligeramente abierta a causa de la sorpresa, mientras que su madre se había echado a llorar.- ¡Y si no lo aceptas me iré de casa!

\- ¿Y dónde vas a caer muerto? Miyagi acaba de perder su puesto de trabajo.- Le dijo su padre sonriendo de tal forma que parecía una mueca.- Estáis jodidos.

\- No se preocupe que a Shinobu no le faltará de nada.- Dijo Miyagi cogiendo la mano del menor.

\- Pues si no lo aceptáis, yo me voy...- Dijo Shinobu y la pareja salió de allí. El rubio tenía la esperanza de que al menos su madre fuera detrás de él pero no fue así.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Miyagi y Shinobu asintió.

\- Vamos a vivir juntos...

\- Sí.- Asintió Miyagi sonriendo.- Todo irá bien, ya lo verás.

Comenzaron a meter sus cosas en el coche del mayor. Sus padres no habían salido a decirle nada, cosa que no sorprendió al rubio. Ya tenían todo listo para marchar cuando Miyagi paró en seco.

\- Shinobu, ¿has hablado ya con Oliver?

\- No me agobies, por favor, lo haré mañana.- Dijo Shinobu.- Creo que por hoy ya he hecho bastante...

\- Igual te va a tocar decírselo hoy.- Miyagi señaló justo detrás del menor y Shinobu se giró para encontrarse con un muy sonriente Oliver.

\- ¡Sorpresa!

\- Mierda...

Oliver corrió hasta Shinobu y le besó. Miyagi puso mala cara y carraspeó. Shinobu le apartó suavemente y Oliver le miró sin borrar su sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Quería verte. Lo he estado pensando y no quiero estar sin ti, voy a intentar mudarme a Tokio. ¿Qué te parece?- Shinobu se mordió el labio agobiado. No quería hacerle daño pero sabía que lo mejor era contarle todo en aquel momento.

\- No creo que sea buena idea.- Dijo Shinobu sorprendiendo al otro.- Iba a llamarte mañana porque hay algo que te tengo que contar.- Oliver frunció el ceño y asintió esperando a que el menor continuara hablando.- Lo nuestro hace tiempo que no funciona y...

\- Fuiste tú quien insistió en seguir con lo nuestro. Te lo puse fácil para romper pero te empeñaste en seguir intentándolo y me hiciste muy feliz, pero ya veo que lo único que querías era no tener que dejarme a la cara.- Le dijo Oliver con enfado y tristeza.

\- Lo siento de verdad, pero han pasado cosas y...bueno, mi ex y yo lo hemos arreglado.

\- Estaba claro.- Sonrió con amargura.- Vete a la mierda, Shinobu.

\- Oliver, espera. Sé que estás enfadado pero no te puedes marchar así.

\- ¿No? ¿Y cómo esperas que me vaya? ¿Dando saltitos de alegría?

\- ¿Dónde vas a dormir?

\- Me buscaré un hotel.- Le dijo el australiano de forma cortante.

\- No, quédate con Miyagi y conmigo hasta que salga tu vuelo, por favor.- Le pidió Shinobu sintiéndose mal por como habían acabado las cosas.

\- No te ofendas pero no me apetece nada verte. Adiós, Shinobu.

Oliver se marchó y Shinobu no pudo evitar derramar alguna lágrima. No había gestionado la situación de la mejor manera y sabía que había hecho daño a una persona que quería, porque Shinobu quería a Oliver. Oliver había estado con él durante más de año y medio, le había apoyado en todo e incluso ya no se hablaba con su padre porque él se lo pidió. Quería a Oliver pero amaba a Miyagi.

\- Venga, no llores, ya está hecho.- Le dijo el mayor acariciando su espalda.

\- No quería que las cosas acabaran de esta manera...

\- Lo sé, cielo.- Miyagi le abrazó y le dio un beso en la cabeza.- Piensa que ahora vamos a empezar una nueva etapa.

\- Sí, por fin juntos.- Murmuró Shinobu correspondiendo aquel abrazo.

* * *

Akihiko se tumbó en la cama junto con Misaki, quien abrió lentamente los ojos para mirarle. El menor sonrió.

\- ¿Has conseguido dormirle?- Preguntó Misaki.

\- Sí, he mojado su chupete en sake.

\- ¡Usagi-san!

\- ¿De verdad me crees capaz de eso?- Dijo Akihiko cerrando los ojos agotado.- Le he puesto un documental sobre el reciclaje y se ha quedado frito.

\- Muy bien.- Dijo Misaki y pasó una mano por el pelo de su novio. Hizo una mueca de asco al sentir algo pringoso.- Usagi-san, tu pelo...

\- Es papilla. Nao-chan ha considerado gracioso tocarme con las manos sucias.

\- Date una ducha...

\- ¿Para qué? Cuando se despierte de la siesta me tocará darle la merienda y seguro que me vuelve a manchar.

\- No dejes que se ensucie tanto cuando come.- Le dijo Misaki con voz cansada.

\- No me gusta ponerle límites.- Dijo Akihiko.- He pensado que si mañana todavía sigues encontrándote mal, podría llevar a Nao-chan a casa de Hiroki, él ya está de vacaciones. Así Nao-chan y Haru-chan pueden jugar juntos.

\- ¿Tan cansado estás que no quieres cuidar del niño mañana?

\- Es que es agotador.- Se quejó el escritor.- ¿Cómo puede tener tanta energía?

\- No exageres.- Le dijo Misaki sonriendo. Akihiko apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del menor y se dejó acariciar.- Gracias por la sopa, estaba muy rica.

\- No la he hecho yo, la he pedido.- Aclaró el escritor.

\- Lo suponía, cariño.

\- He intentado prepararte una de esas de sobre que tenemos pero se me han acabado pegando los fideos en el cazo.- Suspiró Akihiko.- Y también se ha salido el caldo y no veas la vitro...

\- Mañana la limpiaré.- Dijo Misaki para luego bostezar.- Habrás puesto el cazo a remojo, ¿no?

\- Sí...

\- Mentiroso.- Akihiko sonrió y besó al castaño en los labios.- No me beses, estoy malito.

\- Por eso mismo, voy a curarte con mimitos.- Dijo el escritor volviendo a besarle.- Y si eso no funciona, tengo una inyección entre las piernas...

\- Eres peor que Kane.- Resopló Misaki apartándole.- Estoy cansado, voy a dormir un poco más.

\- Muy bien, amor.- Asintió Akihiko observando como su novio se quedaba dormido prácticamente al instante.

* * *

Hiroki gruñó de nuevo, estaba harto de aquella situación. Nowaki le miró y sonrió de lado.

\- Como escuche una canción más de Celine Dion te juro que le echo de casa.

\- Le han dejado, está triste, debemos tener paciencia.- Le dijo Nowaki.

\- ¡All by myseeeeeelf! ¡Don't wanna be all by myself!- Escucharon los berridos de Kane.

\- Ya está, se acabó mi paciencia.

\- Hiro-san, él te apoyó mucho cuando rompimos.- Le dijo Nowaki cogiendo su mano y el profesor suspiró sabiendo que su marido tenía razón.

\- Está bien, tendré paciencia.

\- Así me gusta, Hiro-san.- Dijo Nowaki para luego darle un pico.

\- ¡Grabé tu nombre en mi barca, me hice por ti marinero! ¡Para cruzar los mares surcando los deseos!

\- La madre que lo parió, esto es insufrible.

\- Hiro-san...

\- Le va a crear un trauma irreversible a nuestro hijo.- Dijo Hiroki.- ¿Por qué no puede superarlo ya?

\- Porque fue ayer, Hiro-san.

\- ¿Ayer? Joder, se me está haciendo esto muy largo.- Murmuró el profesor.

\- ¡SE FUE TU AMOR COMO UNA OLAAA!

\- ¡Lo que se está yendo como una ola son mis ganas de vivir!- Exclamó Hiroki y Kane salió de su dormitorio.

\- Qué insensible eres, ¿no ves que estoy intentando superar una ruptura?

\- Pues emborráchate y folla pero no nos des conciertos.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Has marcado un antes y un después a mis tímpanos.

\- ¿Por qué ha preferido volver con su ex? Es tan viejo como él... Yo soy joven y me dejo hacer de todo en la cama. No consigo entenderlo...

\- Kane, no ha sido por ti.- Le dijo Nowaki.- Asahi ha visto la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con su ex y ha considerado que es lo mejor para sus hijos.

\- No te desanimes, no necesitas ningún sugar daddy.- Dijo Hiroki y en aquel momento llamaron al timbre. Nowaki se levantó y fue a abrir.- Creo que te vendría bien estar sin novios una temporada pero si eso te anima, ¿por qué no vuelves a descargarte la aplicación esa de las citas?

\- ¿Tú crees? Había pensado en ir a Italia en busca de Valentino, pero igual eso es mejor.- Dijo Kane y Nowaki volvió seguido de Satoru.

\- Me han dicho que te han dejado.- Dijo su amigo a modo de saludo.

\- Sí, odio mi existencia.

\- He venido a contarte algo que te animará.- Dijo Satoru tomando asiento.

\- No hay nada que pueda animarme...

\- Ayer no fui a la prueba del concurso porque me quedé encerrado en un ascensor. Tanto tiempo cocinando para nada...

\- ¡Pero qué torpe eres!- Exclamó Kane riendo y Satoru sonrió al ver a su amigo más animado.- Si es que eres un desgraciado...

\- ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que se estropeara el ascensor?

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste allí metido?- Quiso saber Kane.

\- Tres horas.- Respondió Satoru haciendo reír todavía más a Kane.- Y no sabes lo mejor.

\- ¿Hay más?- Sonrió Kane.

\- Vinieron los bomberos y, como hacía mucho calor, me mareé y tuvo que sacarme tu ex en brazos.- Contó Satoru y aquella vez Hiroki también rió.

\- ¿Sora? ¿El tonto?- Preguntó el profesor.

\- Sí, ese.- Asintió Satoru.

\- Tus desgracias me hacen muy feliz.- Murmuró Kane sonriendo.

\- Qué mierda de amigo eres.- Dijo Satoru devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- Gracias, Sato-chan, lo necesitaba.- Dijo Kane abrazando a su amigo.

* * *

Al acabar el día, Misaki ya prácticamente no tenía fiebre y se encontraba bastante mejor. Bajó despacio las escaleras y se encontró con su novio dormido en el sofá, con Naoki a sus brazos. Misaki sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina para limpiar un poco el desastre que había hecho el escritor durante aquel día. Quitó lo quemado de la vitro y limpió los platos que había ensuciado su novio al calentar la cena. Vio manchas extrañas en el suelo y también las limpió. Después, se acercó al sofá y cogió a su hijo en brazos, quien se removió un poco pero no protestó. Subió al dormitorio y metió al pequeño en la cuna. Aquel era el primer día que pasaba tanto tiempo alejado de su hijo y había sido extraño para él, pero debía acostumbrarse a aquello ya que en septiembre volvería a la universidad y Nao-chan iría a la guardería con Haruki.

\- ¿Te lo has pasado bien con papá?- Dijo Misaki en un susurro observando como el pequeño dormía.

Misaki volvió a bajar y dudó entre despertar a Usagi o dejarle durmiendo en el sofá. Finalmente optó por colocarse sobre él y cerrar los ojos, notando la respiración del mayor. Akihiko despertó al sentir a Misaki tumbado sobre él y le rodeó con sus brazos.

\- Juraría que yo antes tenía un bebé, qué rápido ha crecido mi Nao-chan.- Comentó Akihiko sin borrar la sonrisa. Misaki le miró también sonriendo.- Bueno, aunque tampoco ha crecido tanto...

\- Idiota.- Murmuró Misaki haciendo reír al escritor, quien bajó sus manos hasta el trasero del menor.- Cuidado con lo que tocas.

\- Tranquilo, sé que estás malito.- Dijo Akihiko.- Pero me apetece tocarte el culo, ¿o es que no puedo?

\- Está bien.- Asintió Misaki cerrando los ojos cansado y el escritor le dio un apretón en el culo.- Oye, sin pasarte.

\- Es que me encanta.- Dijo Akihiko manoseándolo.- Es el mejor culo que jamás se haya hecho.

\- Qué tonto eres...

\- Encima que te digo cosas bonitas.

\- Usagi-san...- Dijo Misaki con un hilo de voz, notando como la fiebre le estaba volviendo.

\- Dime, amor.

\- Quiero que cuando me gradúe...- La voz de Misaki se iba apagando ya que se estaba quedado dormido.

\- ¿Si? ¿Cuando te gradúes qué?

-...quiero que me pidas que me case contigo.

Akihiko sonrió mirando embobado a Misaki, quien se quedó dormido roncando ligeramente a causa del resfriado.

\- Claro que sí, mi amor.- Dijo Akihiko y besó la frente del menor.


	39. Chapter 39

Volvió agotado del trabajo, acababa de empezar el curso y Hiroki tenía la sensación de que cada año sus alumnos eran más tontos. Entró en la vivienda y se encontró con Kane tumbado en el sofá viendo la tele.

\- Justo donde te dejé.- Dijo Hiroki llamando la atención del menor.- ¿Has hecho algo en todo el día?

\- Claro.- Asintió Kane.- Nowaki ha bajado a hacer la compra y yo estoy vigilando a Haru-chan.

\- ¿Y dónde está?

\- En el dormitorio jugando.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te acogimos?- Dijo el profesor y Kane resopló.- Te dije que te podías quedar hasta que te graduaras, lo que hace que me pregunte qué coño haces aquí si te graduaste hace tres meses.

\- He ido a varias entrevistas de trabajo pero...

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo Hiroki cruzándose de brazos.- No te han cogido, ¿verdad? Es que con esos pelos que llevas...

\- Es que he decidido que voy a opositar para juez.

\- Me estás vacilando, ¿verdad? ¿Cuántos años más esperas que te mantenga?- Le dijo Hiroki.- ¡Primero gánate la vida y luego ya harás lo que te dé la gana!

\- Hiroki, es mi sueño, quiero llevar toga.

\- Hiro-san, se oyen tus gritos desde el rellano.- Dijo Nowaki entrando con las bolsas de la compra.

\- El nini este me desespera.- Dijo Hiroki.- Kane, te doy dos semanas para encontrar trabajo, sino a la calle. ¿Me has oído?

\- Nowaki, mira lo que me está diciendo...

\- Kane, no te vamos a echar pero necesitas un trabajo.- Le dijo Nowaki.- No puedes pasarte el día en el sofá, no es sano.

\- ¿No me echaréis cuando tenga trabajo?

\- Sí.

\- No.

\- Hiroki, ¿de verdad me vas a echar?

\- Encuentra trabajo y ya hablaremos.- Dijo Hiroki suspirando. Se dirigió a la habitación de su pequeño y se lo encontró tumbado en el suelo. Haruki estaba muy concentrado y no reparó en la presencia de su padre, quien abrió la boca al ver que el niño estaba pintando con un rotulador el parqué.- ¡Haru-chan!- El niño dio un pequeño respingo y se quedó quieto mirando a su padre.- No se pinta el suelo, ni las paredes ni nada. No está bien. Las cosas hay que cuidarlas, que valen mucho dinero.- El niño agachó la mirada con gesto triste y contempló sus manos manchadas de pintura roja.

\- Yo no he sido.- Dijo Haruki con voz de pito y Hiroki reprimió una sonrisa.

\- ¿No? ¿Y quién ha sido?

\- Kane.- Respondió el pequeño con gesto serio y el profesor tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no reír.

\- ¿Kane ha pintado el suelo?- Preguntó Hiroki y Haruki asintió.- Pues si ha sido él tendré que castigarle.

\- ¡Noooo!- Negó el niño.

\- Sí, si ha sido él tendré que darle unos azotes al culo.

\- ¡Ya estás tardando, Hiroki!- Gritó Kane desde el salón. Haruki se puso en pie y caminó hacia su padre.

\- No, a Kane no.- Dijo el niño haciendo un puchero.

\- ¿No había sido él?- Haruki negó con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces quién ha sido?- Haruki se encogió de hombros mirando al suelo.- Haru-chan, no vuelvas a hacer algo así, ¿vale?

\- Sí.- Asintió el pequeño y Hiroki vio que le temblaba el labio, señal de que iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento.

\- Anda, grandullón, ven y dame un beso que no te he visto en todo el día.- El profesor extendió los brazos y Haruki corrió sonriente hacia él. Hiroki lo alzó y comenzó a darle besos mientras caminaba hacia el baño.- Vamos a limpiar las pruebas del delito.

\- Hiro-san, en quince minutos estará la cena.- Anunció Nowaki al verle pasar cargando al pequeño.

\- Solo voy a lavarle las manos, le bañaré después de cenar.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Kane, limpia el suelo del dormitorio de Haru-chan.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Se dice por favor.- Dijo Kane levantándose del sofá.- Si es que soy como la Cenicienta, pero en esta versión la hermanastra es quien se casa con el príncipe.

\- ¿Se supone que yo soy la hermanastra, cenutrio?

\- Claro.- Asintió Kane.

\- Dices que eres Cenicienta pero tú no llegarías ni a ser la rata esa.

\- Hiro-san, no te alteres.- Le sonrió Nowaki.

\- Claro, como a ti te ha tocado ser el príncipe...- Dijo Hiroki y se metió en el baño.- Venga, Haru-chan, a dejarte las manos limpitas.

\- ¡Fría no!- Exclamó el pequeño al sentir el agua.

\- Tarda un poco en salir tibia.- Hiroki le lavó las manos con insistencia y luego le ayudó a secarlas. Haruki le sonrió a su padre y este volvió a repartirle besos por toda la cara.- ¿De quién es el cumple la semana que viene? ¿Es tu cumple y el de Nao-chan?- El niño asintió feliz y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del profesor.- ¿Cuántos cumplís?

\- Dos.- Respondió Haruki y Hiroki rió.

\- Ahora tenéis dos, vais a cumplir tres.

\- El tío dice que me dará chuches.- Dijo el niño sonriente.

\- ¿Qué tío? ¿Akihiko?

\- Dice que son para Nao-chan y para mí.

\- Qué mimados os tiene...- Murmuró Hiroki.

\- ¿Papá quiere chuches?- Le preguntó el niño y Hiroki negó.- Yo te doy unas pocas.

\- Gracias, grandullón, pero todas para vosotros. Venga, vamos a ver si ya está la cena.

Kane y Nowaki se encontraban en la cocina charlando. El médico sonrió al ver a su hijo aparecer junto con su marido.

\- Haru-chan, coge tus cosas y llévalas a la mesa.- Le dijo Nowaki sin borrar su sonrisa. El pequeño se dirigió hacia el cajón donde estaban sus platos y vasos de plástico, iba a coger uno cuando vio que Kane sacaba tres platos de cerámica de un estante. Haruki retrocedió y miró al médico.

\- No.- Dijo el pequeño llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿No? Haru-chan, ya está la cena.- Dijo Nowaki.- Venga, coge un plato y un vaso.

\- No.

\- Haruki, ya está bien.- Le dijo Hiroki tajante pero sin elevar la voz.- Papi ha dicho que lleves tus cosas a la mesa.

\- No.- Repitió el niño echándose a llorar y señaló los platos que tenía Kane en la mano.- Yo quiero los de verdad...

\- Haru-chan esos se pueden romper.- Le dijo Nowaki con tono amable.

\- ¡Quiero esos, no soy un bebé!- Exclamó el niño sin parar de llorar. Hiroki fue a decir algo pero Kane se le adelantó.

\- ¿Qué dices, Haru-chan? Tus platos molan mucho más que esta horterada que compró Hiroki.- Dijo Kane y el pequeño se tranquilizó un poco.- ¿Sabes qué? Me niego a cenar con un plato tan feo, hoy usaré uno de los de Haru-chan. Me dejas uno, ¿no?

\- Sí.- Haruki, ya más calmado, corrió hasta su cajón y sacó dos platos, uno se lo tendió a Kane.- ¿Te gusta?

\- Claro, soy muy fan de La Patrulla Canina. Venga, vamos a llevarlos a la mesa.- Dijo Kane tendiéndole la mano, el pequeño la cogió y ambos salieron de la cocina.

\- Nowaki.- Dijo Hiroki mientras observaba un plato.- ¿A ti también te parecen horteras?

\- Están bien, Hiro-san, cumplen con su función.- Le sonrió Nowaki.

\- Eran los que estaban en oferta...- Murmuró Hiroki pensativo.- Igual si no tuviéramos a un gorrón en casa podríamos comprar platos más bonitos. ¡Kane, búscate un trabajo!

\- ¿A qué viene eso ahora? ¡Estás obsesionado!- Gritó Kane desde la sala.

* * *

Akihiko resopló y se cruzó de brazos mosqueado. Misaki decidió ignorarle y fingió ver un concurso en la tele. El escritor, al ver que era ignorado, se puso delante de la tele.

\- Usagi-san, no seas crío.- Le dijo el estudiante haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se moviera a un lado.

\- Misaki, nunca me dejas hacer nada, todas mis ideas te parecen mal.

\- A ver, es el cumple de dos niños de tres años, no tiene sentido lo que estás proponiendo y estoy seguro de que Hiroki y Nowaki estarán de acuerdo conmigo.- Dijo Misaki.

\- A los niños les va a encantar.

\- Usagi-san, ven.- Suspiró Misaki y le indicó que se sentara a su lado. Una vez el escritor se hubo sentado, le comenzó a acariciar la espalda.- Son muy pequeños todavía, no lo van a disfrutar igual que si tuvieran ocho años. Además, aún no tienen amigos como tal y ellos serían los únicos niños. ¿Para que vas a contratar a un payaso y a un mago si solo habrá dos niños?

\- Pero seguro que les gustará...

\- No creo, pasarán del pobre mago para ponerse a jugar a cualquier cosa.- Sonrió Misaki.- Guardemos esa idea para dentro de unos años, ¿vale?

\- Pero quiero que tengan el mejor cumpleaños del mundo.

\- Y lo tendrán. Estarán con sus seres queridos, quienes les van a dar regalos y a consentir. No necesitan más, Usagi-san. Se lo van a pasar genial, te lo aseguro.- Le sonrió Misaki cogiéndole la mano.- Y se van a volver locos cuando vean lo que les has comprado.

\- ¿Tú crees?- Dijo Akihiko devolviéndole la sonrisa.- Hiroki me va a matar...

\- Posiblemente.- Asintió Misaki. En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y el estudiante alargó la mano para cogerlo.- ¿Diga? Hola, Hiroki. ¿Qué? ¿Pero está bien?

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Misaki?- Preguntó Akihiko frunciendo el ceño y el menor le hizo un gesto para que se callara.

\- Claro, Hiroki, sin problema. Hasta ahora.- Misaki colgó y suspiró.- Hiroki nos traerá ahora a Haru-chan.

\- ¿A estas horas? ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Sí, Nowaki ha llevado a Kane a urgencias, al parecer tiene fimosis. Hiroki nos dejará a Haru y se irá con ellos.

\- Joder, qué dolor.

Casi una hora después, llegó Hiroki con Haruki dormido en sus brazos. El profesor dejó la bolsa con las mudas del niño en el suelo y se acercó a Akihiko para entregarle a Haruki.

\- ¿Cómo ha sido?- Preguntó Misaki en un susurro para no despertar al pequeño.

\- Estaba bien, como siempre. Pero después de acostar a Haru-chan, se ha metido en su habitación y de repente nos ha llamado llorando... Horrible, tenía eso horrible. Nowaki se lo ha llevado corriendo a urgencias.

\- ¿Pero ha sido de repente?- Preguntó Akihiko.

\- Dice que llevaba días notando alguna molestia pero ha sido hoy masturbándose cuando... Bueno, ya sabéis.- Respondió Hiroki.- Le he explicado a Haru-chan que hoy se quedaría con vosotros pero como estaba medio dormido no sé si se habrá enterado...

\- No te preocupes, ahora lo acostaremos con Nao-chan y cuando se despierten ninguno de los dos protestará.- Sonrió Misaki.

\- Muchas gracias por cuidar de Haru-chan.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, Hiroki.- Le dijo Akihiko.

\- Exacto. Avísanos cuando sepáis algo, ¿vale?- Dijo Misaki.

Hiroki se marchó y Akihiko subió al dormitorio de su hijo, quien al notar que le levantaban la sábana se removió un poco y entreabrió los ojos para ver a su padre.

\- Shh, sigue durmiendo, enano.- Susurró el escritor metiendo a Haruki en la cama. Naoki volvió a cerrar los ojos y continuó durmiendo.

A la mañana siguiente, Misaki fue a despertar a los pequeños. Alzó la persiana permitiendo que entrara la luz del sol y luego se acercó a la cama.

\- Buenos días, chicos.- Dijo el castaño zarandeándolos suavemente.- Es hora de levantarse. Venga, dormilones, a mover el culete.- Naoki abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrió al ver a su amigo al lado.

\- ¡Haru-chan!- Exclamó el pequeño feliz, despertando al otro con aquel grito.- ¡Mami, está Haru-chan!

\- Sí, vino anoche y se quedará con nosotros hasta la tarde.

\- Kane está malito.- Dijo Haruki apenado.

\- Ya está mucho mejor, podrás verle esta noche.- Dijo Misaki y le dio un beso en la frente a cada niño.- Venga, a hacer pipí y a desayunar.

Misaki les sirvió el desayuno y los pequeños comenzaron a comer, mientras Akihiko miraba algo en su móvil. El estudiante se sentó enfrente de los pequeños y comenzó a comer.

\- Misaki.- Le llamó el escritor.- No voy a llevarles a la guardería, se quedarán conmigo jugando.

\- Usagi-san, no empieces. Tienen que ir.

\- Pero...

\- No me importa que decidas que Nao-chan no vaya a la guardería de vez en cuando, pero Haru-chan no es hijo nuestro y sus padres quieren que vaya.

\- Pero por un día...

\- No, Usagi-san.

\- Está bien.- Suspiró el escritor.- Hoy no tengo mucho trabajo y me apetecía quedarme con ellos, pero me aguantaré.

\- Muy bien, es lo que tienes que hacer.- Dijo Misaki.

\- Hoy jugaremos a cocinitas.- Le informó Naoki a su amigo.

\- Vale.- Sonrió Haruki.

\- Nao-chan, no seas mandón, igual a Haru-chan le apetece jugar a otra cosa.- Dijo Misaki llevándose una tostada a la boca.

\- A mí me gusta.- Dijo Haru.

\- Sí, a Haru-chan le gusta.- Asintió Naoki.

\- Mientras no juguéis a los médicos...- Murmuró el escritor y Misaki le miró con reproche.

\- ¡Usagi-san!

\- Mi papi es médico.- Comentó Haruki.- Me sacó de la barriga de papá.

\- Sí, es muy buen médico.- Dijo Misaki sonriendo.- También sacó a Nao-chan de mi barriguita.

\- Misaki, por favor, que estamos comiendo...- Le dijo Akihiko intentando disimular una sonrisa.

\- Qué tonto eres a veces.- Rió Misaki y el escritor agarró su mano para besarla.

\- Mis papás se besan en la boca.- Le dijo Naoki a su amigo.

\- ¿Contando intimidades, enano?- Sonrió Akihiko.

\- Mis papás también y Kane dice que da asco.- Dijo Haruki haciendo reír a los dos adultos.

\- Venga, chicos, terminad de desayunar o llegaréis tarde a la guardería.- Dijo Misaki poniéndose en pie.- Yo me voy ya.

\- No, te llevo en coche.- Le dijo Akihiko.- Primero te dejo a ti y luego a los niños.

\- ¿Te dará tiempo?

\- Claro.

\- De acuerdo.

Llegaron a la universidad de Misaki, quien se quitó el cinturón y se giró hacia el asiento trasero para dar un beso a cada niño.

\- Me voy a clase, pasadlo bien hoy.- Dijo el estudiante y luego se dirigió a su novio, quien le dio un pequeño beso.- Usagi-san, llévalos a la guardería.

\- Que sí, Misaki, ¿dónde quieres que los lleve sino?

\- Muy bien. Hasta luego.- Dijo Misaki y salió del coche, despidiéndose de los pequeños con la mano, quienes le devolvieron el saludo.

\- Bueno, enanos, ¿queréis ir a la guardería?- Preguntó Akihiko observando como Misaki entraba en el edificio.

\- Sí.- Asintieron los dos niños.

\- ¿O preferís ir a... ¡Disneyland!

\- ¡SIIIIIII!

\- ¡AAAAAH DISNEY!

\- Me lo tomo como un sí.- Dijo Akihiko mientras los niños continuaban gritando emocionados.- Misaki y Hiroki me van a matar...

* * *

Después de comer, le dieron el alta a Kane, quien había sido operado aquella noche. Llegaron a casa y el menor se acostó en su cama con la ayuda de Nowaki y Hiroki.

\- Oye, Hiroki, ¿te han dado el pellejo?- Preguntó Kane.

\- ¿Por qué coño iban a darme eso, so marrano?

\- Hombre, de recuerdo.- Dijo Kane.- Por cierto, Nowaki, serás tú quien me ponga la cremita, ¿no?

\- ¡Y una mierda!- Exclamó Hiroki.- ¡Te la pones tú, ninguno de nosotros te va a tocar la polla!

\- Hiro-san, esa boca...

\- Haru-chan no está.- Dijo el profesor.

\- Hiroki, yo no me la puedo poner, me da impresión.

\- Está bien, Kane, yo te la pondré.- Suspiró Nowaki y el menor sonrió.

\- No, no, no, no.- Negó Hiroki.- Ya se la pongo yo.

\- No hace falta que os peleéis por ponerme la crema, podéis turnaros.

\- Te tengo un asco...- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Bueno, Nowaki, la cremita no se va a poner sola.- Le guiñó un ojo Kane. El médico asintió y se acercó hacia él.- ¡NO, NO, PARA!- Nowaki se quedó quieto sin atreverse a dar un paso más.- ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora?- Preguntó Hiroki algo preocupado.

\- Nowaki no puede hacerlo, me pone demasiado.- Explicó Kane cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo.- Si me toca se me pondrá dura y como tenga una erección, me moriré de dolor.

\- Está bien, ya lo haré yo.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- No, tú también me pones, en menor medida pero me pones. Este es trabajo para alguien que no sea capaz de excitarme nada, una persona cuyo atractivo sea el mismo que una verruga genital.- Dijo Kane y cogió su móvil de la mesita de noche.

\- ¿A quién vas a llamar?- Quiso saber el profesor.

\- ¡Sato-chan! Necesito que vengas a ponerme crema en el pene.- Dijo Kane para luego apartar el teléfono de su oreja y mirar con confusión a Hiroki y a Nowaki.- Me ha colgado.

\- Me pregunto por qué.- Murmuró Hiroki y en aquel momento llamaron al timbre. Nowaki fue a abrir y se oyeron varias voces. Segundos después, entraron en el dormitorio los dos niños cogidos de la mano.

\- ¡Kane!- Exclamó Haruki trepando a la cama para abrazar a su padrino. Naoki le imitó e hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué tal? ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien?- Preguntó Kane y Nowaki volvió junto con Akihiko y Misaki.

\- ¡He visto a Mickey!- Dijo Haruki desconcertando a los adultos.

\- ¡Y hemos ido por un río!- Contó Naoki sonriendo.

\- Misaki, ¿les has dado setas a estos niños?- Le preguntó Kane.

\- No tengo ni idea de qué están hablando.- Dijo Misaki y miró de reojo a su novio, quien se encogió de hombros.

\- Para que luego digan que los niños de hoy en día no tienen imaginación...- Dijo el escritor.

\- ¡El tío me ha comprado un juguete de Toy Story!

\- ¡A mí de Stitch!

\- Akihiko, ¿has llevado a los niños a la guardería?- Le preguntó Hiroki frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Hemos ido a Disney!- Exclamó Naoki todavía eufórico por lo vivido aquel día.

\- ¡Me dijiste que los ibas a llevar a la guardería!- Le riñó Misaki.

\- Bueno, ellos me dijeron que me guardarían el secreto y mira, cinco segundos han tardado en contarlo.

\- Ya te vale, Akihiko, nos los vas a echar a perder.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- ¿Hay fotos?- Preguntó Nowaki, lamentando no haber podido ir también.

\- Sí, muchas.- Asintió el escritor.- Pero hemos estado muy poco rato, solo hemos podido estar en una zona y no hemos visto ninguno de los espectáculos. Habrá que volver.

\- Sí, pero a la próxima invítame a mí también, Akihiko.- Dijo Kane y volvió a sonar el timbre.

\- Ya voy yo.- Dijo Nowaki y salió del dormitorio.

\- De verdad, eres peor que los niños.- Le dijo Hiroki al escritor.

\- Hiroki, te prometo que me había dicho que los llevaría a la guardería.- Le dijo Misaki y el profesor posó una mano en el hombro del joven.

\- Tranquilo, Misaki, conozco perfectamente a Akihiko para saber que todo es culpa suya.

\- Se pone muy contento cuando tiene a los niños y se deja llevar.- Susurró Misaki y Hiroki asintió.

\- Sabes que te puedo oír, ¿no?- Dijo el escritor. Nowaki entró de nuevo en el dormitorio, esta vez junto a Satoru.

\- Que conste que ya estaba de camino cuando me has llamado.- Dijo Satoru a modo de saludo.- Y ni de coña voy a tocártela.

\- Venga, Sato-chan, que estoy malito...

\- Ni hablar.- Negó Satoru.

\- Kane, ¿qué te pasa?- Le preguntó Naoki.

\- Que le han cortado el pito.- Respondió Akihiko con una sonrisa y los dos niños gritaron escandalizados.

\- Usagi-san...

\- Y ahora tiene el pito pequeñito.- Dijo Satoru riendo.

\- Ya te gustaría a ti tener la anaconda que tengo entre las piernas, Sato-chan.

\- Niños, a jugar al dormitorio que esta conversación no es bonita.- Dijo Nowaki y los dos pequeños bajaron de la cama para ir a la habitación de Haruki.

\- ¿Te duele mucho?- Preguntó Misaki.

\- Un poco pero sobreviviré. Eso sí, necesito que alguien me dé cremita.- Dijo Kane.- Y tiene que ser alguien con cero atractivo sexual. Sato-chan...

\- No.- Negó el nombrado.

\- Por favor, Sato-chan, es una cuestión de salud...

\- Está bien.- Suspiró Satoru.- Pero tienes que dejar de nombrar a la modelo, no podrás volver a molestarme con eso.

\- Joder, Sato-chan, ¿no lo puedes hacer y ya está?

\- No.

\- De acuerdo, no volveré a mencionarla.- Asintió Kane.

\- Y nada de hacer comentarios mientras te ponga la crema.- Dijo Satoru.

\- Qué sí, que seré bueno.

\- Vale, pues...- Dijo Satoru con cierto nerviosismo y se dirigió a los demás.- ¿Os importa salir un momento?

\- Claro.- Dijo Misaki.

\- Pasadlo bien.- Rió Akihiko saliendo junto a los demás.

\- ¿Es esta crema?- Preguntó Satoru señalando una que había encima de la mesita de noche.

\- Sí, es esa.

\- Muy bien, pues... ¿te la sacas?- Dijo Satoru incómodo y Kane asintió bajándose los pantalones del pijama, dejando su hombría al aire.- No se ve tan mal. Es decir, para ser tan reciente...

\- Sí, quedará bien.- Dijo Kane mientras Satoru se echaba un poco de crema en el dedo.

\- ¿Con esto será suficiente?

\- Supongo.- Respondió Kane. Satoru se inclinó y comenzó a aplicarle la crema, haciendo que Kane gimiera levemente.

\- ¿Te he hecho daño?

\- Es que está fría...

\- Pues aguanta.- Dijo Satoru. Acabó de ponerle la crema y le subió con mucho cuidado el pantalón. Kane miró a su amigo observando que este tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Sato-chan, te has puesto rojito.

\- Tú también.- Satoru se incorporó y dejó la crema donde estaba.- Voy a lavarme las manos...

\- ¿Es la primera vez que tocas un pene ajeno?- Quiso saber Kane y Satoru le miró con reproche.

\- ¿Qué te había dicho? Nada de comentarios sobre...

\- No lo he dicho con maldad, en verdad tengo curiosidad.

\- Estuve una vez con un hombre, ¿contento?- Dijo Satoru caminando hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Fuiste activo o pasivo?

\- Ambos.

\- Viciosillo...- Dijo Kane riendo. Satoru rodó los ojos y salió del dormitorio.


	40. Chapter 40

Sonó el despertador y Shinobu gruñó enfadado. Miró la hora y vio que eran las nueve de la mañana. A su lado, Miyagi seguía roncando profundamente. Shinobu, todavía medio dormido, llevó su mano a la nariz de su novio y con dos dedos la apretó, impidiéndole respirar. El mayor, al notar la falta de aire, se despertó alarmado.

\- ¡Shinobu-chin!

\- Roncas.- Le dijo Shinobu.

\- Ya lo sé, me lo recuerdas todos los días.- Dijo Miyagi y con un brazo atrajo hacia él al menor, quien se tumbó sobre él.

\- Acaríciame la espalda, Miyagi.

\- No, sé en qué acaban nuestras caricias y masajes y hoy tenemos prisa.

\- ¿Por qué coño tenemos que ir?- Dijo Shinobu enterrando su cara en el pecho de Miyagi.- Aún somos muy jóvenes para... Bueno, yo aún soy muy joven para ir al cumple de dos mocosos.

\- Me sorprende que no te lleves tan bien con ellos, más o menos tenéis la misma edad.- Dijo Miyagi sonriendo y Shinobu alzó la vista para mirarle.

\- Pues entonces eres un pederasta.

\- Qué tonto eres, Shinobu-chin.- Rió Miyagi y le besó suavemente los labios.- Venga, que llegaremos tarde.

\- Esa es otra, ¿por qué tiene que empezar tan pronto? ¿Por qué coño ha de durar todo el día?

\- Porque lo ha organizado Akihiko y es un exagerado. Me gustaría saber todas las propuestas que Misaki le ha rechazado.

\- Tienen muy mimado al niño.

\- Tú también eres un niño mimado.- Le dijo Miyagi.

\- ¿Acaso he dicho que sea algo malo?

\- Venga, vamos a movernos.- Dijo el mayor apartando suavemente a Shinobu, quien se agarró a él con fuerza.

\- ¡No!

\- ¿No?- Dijo Miyagi riendo.

\- No vayamos, quedémonos en la cama y pasemos todo el día follando.

\- Por mucho que me apetezca el plan, son los hijos de nuestros amigos y hay que ir.- Shinobu hizo un puchero pero se apartó, dejando libre al mayor.

\- Espero que haya alcohol...

\- No creo.

\- Bueno, yendo Kane seguro que lleva algo de alcohol.- Comentó el estudiante.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí.- Asintió Shinobu.- Y también creo que Misaki en algún momento se emocionará y llorará.

\- Y Akihiko también llorará.

\- Y Kane querrá decir unas palabras.

\- Pero Hiroki le mandará callar.- Dijo Miyagi sonriendo.

\- Y Tadao no parará de hacerles fotos a los niños.

\- Y tú intentarás hacer algún comentario agradable sobre los niños que sonará muy forzado.

\- No suenan forzados.- Le dijo Shinobu con el ceño fruncido, haciendo reír a Miyagi.

\- No te enfades que aún es muy pronto.

Misaki comenzó a llevar bandejas de comida a la mesa mientras Akihiko terminaba de poner la decoración. Naoki se encontraba emocionado porque aquel día era su cumpleaños y, según le había contado su padre, le iban a dar muchos regalos. Llamaron al timbre y el pequeño sonrió ilusionado.

\- ¿Haru?

\- Sí, cielo, debe de ser él.- Sonrió Misaki mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Abrió y se encontró con Hiroki, Kane y Nowaki, quien llevaba a Haruki en brazos.- Hola, chicos.

\- Buenos días, Misaki. Dinos en qué te ayudamos.- Sonrió Hiroki entrando en la vivienda.

\- En nada.

\- ¡Haru-chan!- Exclamó Naoki sonriendo. El nombrado le dio unos golpes a Nowaki, indicándole que quería bajar. El médico dejó a su hijo en el suelo y este corrió a abrazar a su amigo.

\- Oh, qué bonito.- Dijo Kane sin ningún ápice de emoción en su voz.- ¿Comemos ya? Me duele el pene y quiero poder medicarme.

\- No seas ansias.- Le dijo Misaki.

\- Nao-chan, felicidades.- Dijo Nowaki acercándose a los dos niños.- ¿Le das al tío un besito?

\- Sí.- Dijo el niño y el médico se agachó para que Naoki le diera un beso en la mejilla.

\- Pero qué mayores os habéis hecho.- Dijo Nowaki y los dos niños sonrieron.

\- Misaki, me sabe fatal que lo hayáis organizado todo vosotros...- Dijo Hiroki.

\- En verdad yo solo me he encargado de la comida, todo lo demás lo ha hecho Usagi-san. Estaba muy ilusionado preparando todo. De verdad que no ha sido ninguna molestia, él lo disfruta mucho.- Dijo Misaki observando como el escritor se dirigía a los niños con dos coronas de plástico, una para cada cumpleañero.

\- Mirad lo que tengo para mis dos reyes.- Dijo Akihiko y los niños sonrieron. Le tendió una a cada uno y los niños se las pusieron.

\- Yo digo que no les duran ni una hora.- Comentó el profesor y sonó el timbre. Hiroki, quien estaba más cerca de la puerta, se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a Satoru.

\- Buenos días.- Saludó el recién llegado.

\- ¿Habéis invitado a este?- Dijo Kane señalando a Satoru.- Qué poco glamour...

\- Ahora que ya no te tengo que poner la crema me vuelves a atacar, ¿no? Qué interesado eres.- Dijo Satoru y se acercó a los pequeños.- A ver qué guapos están mis chicos...

\- No te acerques mucho a ellos o llamaremos a la policía.- Dijo Kane y su amigo le ignoró.

\- Satuo, es mi cumple.- Le dijo Naoki sonriendo.

\- Y el mío, Sato-chan.- Dijo Haru también sonriente.- Tengo tres.

\- Lo sé, ya tenéis tres años.- Satoru se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de los pequeños.- Os he traído una cosita...

\- No intentes comprarles, jamás te querrán más que a mí.- Dijo Kane dejando caer todo su peso en la espalda de su amigo, quien se tambaleó tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

\- A ti no te quiere nadie, Kane.- Dijo Satoru.

\- ¡Yo quiero a Kane! - Exclamó Haru.

\- ¡Y yo!- Dijo Naoki.

\- Jódete, Sato-chan.- Le dijo Kane apartándose para enseñarle la lengua.

\- Esa boca...- Dijo Nowaki, quien se había puesto a ayudar a Akihiko con la decoración.

\- Dadme un abrazo, mocosos.- Dijo Kane extendiendo los brazos. Los niños obedecieron y le abrazaron.- ¿Has visto, Sato-chan?

\- Abrazan a todo el mundo, les encantan los abrazos.- Dijo Satoru y extendió los brazos.- ¡Chicos, un abrazo!

\- ¡No, no, a él no!- Exclamó Kane y los dos niños se quedaron quietos sin saber qué hacer.

\- Venga, ¿no queréis darme un abrazo? Me pondré muy triste...

\- Vaya chantajista de mierd...

\- Kane, no te lo volveré a repetir.- Le dijo Nowaki con gesto serio.- Nada de palabrotas delante de los niños.

\- Lo siento, amor.- Le dijo Kane a Nowaki y algo le impactó en el cogote. Se giró y vio a Hiroki sacarle el dedo corazón.

\- ¿Está triste Satuo?- Dijo Naoki y caminó hacia él extendiendo sus bracitos. Haruki, al ver a su amigo, miró un momento a Kane y este le indicó con un pequeño gesto, que nadie más vio, que fuera a abrazar a Satoru.

\- ¡Sato-chan!- Gritó Haruki mientras corría a abrazar al nombrado, quien sonrió con superioridad a Kane.

\- Enhorabuena, has conseguido que dos niños pequeños se atrevan a tocarte, ahora inténtalo con los de tu edad.

\- Kane, eso está muy feo.- Dijo Misaki, quien acababa de salir de la cocina.- No hay que ser malos con los demás, ¿verdad, niños?

\- Hay que ser buenos.- Dijo Haruki mirando a su padrino, quien no pudo evitar reír.

\- Y jugar con todos.- Añadió Naoki.

\- Deberías aprender de ellos, Kane.- Le dijo Satoru y en ese momento volvió a sonar el timbre. Kane abrió y dejó pasar a Miyagi y a Shinobu. Los niños, que ya estaban dispuestos a dar abrazos a todo el mundo, fueron corriendo hacia el rubio para abrazarle las piernas.

\- Anda, qué bien, qué efusivos.- Dijo Shinobu forzando una sonrisa.

\- Qué guapos estáis con las coronas.- Comentó Miyagi haciendo sonreír a los pequeños.

\- Ya solo falta Tadao, ¿no?- Dijo Misaki.

\- Pues que llegue pronto que yo tengo hambre.- Dijo Kane.

\- Ya estoy aquí.- Anunció el hombre entrando por la puerta que aún se encontraba abierta.

\- ¡Abu!- Exclamaron los dos niños a la vez y el hombre los cogió en brazos.

\- ¡Mis nietos favoritos!

\- Y únicos que tienes.- Comentó Kane sentándose en la mesa.- ¿Comemos ya o qué?

\- Si lo vuelves a decir una vez más, te echo.- Le dijo Akihiko.

\- Misaki, tu hombre me está amenazando.

\- A ver, tomad asiento que ya estamos todos.- Dijo Misaki y todos comenzaron a reunirse alrededor de la mesa.

\- ¿Quién quiere mimosas?- Preguntó Hiroki saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Alcohol!- Exclamó Shinobu mientras Hiroki dejaba las copas encima de la mesa.

\- Por supuesto, ¿qué es un brunch sin mimosas?- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Seguiría siendo una pijada.

\- Kane, nadie ha pedido tu opinión.- Dijo Satoru.

\- De todas formas, no llevan mucho alcohol.- Comentó Hiroki.

\- No importa, beberé muchas.- Dijo Shinobu.

\- Pues te pasarás todo el día yendo al baño.- Dijo Miyagi.

\- Pues como tú, que ya empiezas a a estar mal de la próstata.- Sonrió Shinobu haciendo reír a su novio.

\- Claro, Shinobu-chin, porque tengo sesenta y ocho años...

\- A partir de los cuarenta es cuando se empieza a revisar la próstata.- Comentó Nowaki sentando a los dos niños en la mesa.

\- En dos años te meterán un dedo por el culo...- Le dijo Shinobu riendo a Miyagi.

\- A ti te meten cosas peores todas las noches.- Dijo Kane.

\- ¿Y a ti no?- Le dijo Shinobu sin borrar la sonrisa.

\- Todavía tengo que estar tres semanas más sin sexo.- Dijo Kane poniendo cara de pena.

\- Estamos en el cumpleaños de dos niños, cambiemos de tema.- Dijo Nowaki para luego dirigirse a los dos pequeños.- ¿Qué os apetece comer? Hay huevos, tortilla, mini sandwiches, cereales, fruta...

\- ¡Tortilla!- Exclamó Haruki.

\- Se pide por favor, Haru-chan.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Tortilla, por favor, papi.- Dijo el niño mientras el médico le servía.

\- Nao-chan, ¿tú qué quieres?- Le preguntó Nowaki y el niño observó la mesa pensativo.

\- No hay tarta...

\- Nao-chan, la tarta la comeremos más tarde.- Le sonrió Akihiko.

\- Sándwich, por favor.- Dijo Naoki y Nowaki le puso un par en el plato.

\- Te pongo dos distintos para que los pruebes.- Dijo Nowaki.

\- Voy a hacerles una foto que están muy monos comiendo juntos.- Dijo Tadao sacando su teléfono móvil.

\- Kane, ¿ya tienes trabajo?- Le preguntó Satoru.

\- Tienes maldad.

\- Kane, a mí también me interesa este asunto.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Yo encontré trabajo antes de graduarme...

\- Vale, Sato-chan, lo apuntaré en mi lista de cosas que a nadie le importan.- Dijo Kane.- Tengo dos entrevistas esta semana, ¿contento, Hiroki?

\- Lo estaré cuando te contraten.

\- ¿Para qué son?- Quiso saber Shinobu.

\- Uno es para ser asesor en una empresa...

\- No deberías ser asesor de nadie jamás.- Dijo Satoru.

-...y el otro es en un pequeño bufete de abogados, sería principalmente para llevar divorcios y esas cosas.

\- Eso está bien.- Dijo Nowaki.- Estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

\- Nowaki, aún no ha hecho nada.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Oye, he conseguido las entrevistas. Por cierto, Hiroki, ¿me compras un traje?

\- Te compramos uno para la graduación.

\- Ya, pero no quiero repetir modelito.- Dijo Kane haciendo reír al escritor.

\- Hiroki, no te vas a librar de él en la vida.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Siempre puedes alquilar uno.- Le dijo Misaki.

\- No, eso es de pobres.- Negó Kane.

\- ¿Y tú qué eres, burricalvo?- Le dijo Hiroki con el ceño fruncido.

\- Un mantenido.- Dijo Shinobu.

\- Pues como tú, que te mantiene el sugar daddy.- Le dijo Kane al rubio.

\- Me encanta que nos juntemos todos, sois tan divertidos...- Dijo Tadao sonriendo.

\- Mi mamá tiene un bebé en la barriga.- Dijo Naoki de repente y todos quedaron en silencio mirando a Misaki. Akihiko estaba pálido.

\- No, no, no me miréis que no estoy embarazado.- Negó Misaki rápidamente.- No sé de dónde se ha sacado eso...

\- Nao-chan, ¿por qué dices eso?- Le preguntó Nowaki curioso.

\- Porque...porque mi mamá tiene un bebé en la barriga y si quiere lo puede hacer grande.- Dijo Naoki como si fuera lo más obvio.

\- Sí, mi papá también.- Asintió Haruki.- Se le hará grande la barriga y tendré un hermanito.

\- La barriga y las tetas.

\- ¡Kane!- Exclamó Hiroki.

\- Vamos, que tu mamá tiene un bebé en la barriga y que cuando él quiera, hará que crezca para que nazca, ¿es eso?- Dijo Nowaki y Naoki asintió.

\- Casi infarto.- Murmuró Akihiko.

Llegó el momento de la tarta y los niños estaban eufóricos abriendo los regalos. Todos les dieron lo que les habían comprado y ya solo quedaba el regalo de Akihiko y Misaki.

\- Intenté convencerle de que era demasiado, pero estaba tan ilusionado...- Se excusó Misaki y Hiroki suspiró.

\- ¿Es muy caro?

\- Se lo encargó hace meses a Ferrari.- Susurró Misaki y Hiroki le miró sin entender.

\- Niños, venid conmigo un momento.- Dijo Akihiko casi más ilusionado que los pequeños. Los llevó a una de las habitaciones y los niños comenzaron a gritar eufóricos al ver dos coches rojos para niños.- Como os gusta tanto mi coche, he encargado que os hagan uno para cada uno. ¿Queréis subir?

\- ¡SIIIIIII!- Exclamaron los dos a la vez y Akihiko les ayudó a montar. Empezaron a conducir hacia la sala, donde estaban todos los demás.

\- ¡AKIHIKO, INCONSCIENTE!- Gritó Hiroki al ver a su hijo subido en un mini ferrari.

\- Usagi-san, ponles los cascos.

\- Pero si no pueden ir muy rápido...- Dijo Akihiko ignorando a Hiroki.

\- Un poco excesivo, ¿no?- Dijo Nowaki.

\- A mí también me puedes comprar uno, pero el mío de verdad.- Dijo Kane.

\- Pero si tú no conduces.- Le dijo Satoru.

\- Pero con esa motivación sí que me saco el carnet.

\- Qué bonitos mis niños, voy a hacerles una foto.- Dijo Tadao.

\- Me apetecía regalarles eso.- Dijo Akihiko encogiéndose de hombros.- Mirad lo contentos que están.

\- Pero es que ahora nuestros regalos parecen una mierda.- Dijo Shinobu.

\- Yo por eso no les he regalado nada.- Dijo Kane.

\- Yo creo que ha sido porque Hiroki no te ha dado la paga.- Dijo Satoru.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Les voy a regalar algo que no se puede comprar. Me gustaría decir unas palabras.- Dijo Kane poniéndose en pie.

\- Kane, siéntate y calla.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Akihiko, esta vez te has pasado.

\- Me da igual lo que digáis, son mi hijo y mi sobrino y hago lo que me da la gana.

\- Yo de mayor quiero ser como él.- Dijo Kane.

\- Jamás tendrás tanto dinero.- Le dijo Satoru.

\- Desde que cobras estás un poco insoportable.- Le dijo Kane a su amigo.- Igual lo que vas a acabar cobrando es una hostia.

\- Chicos, hostilidad no.- Dijo Miyagi.

Ya llegada la noche, los invitados se marcharon y Misaki consiguió dormir a Naoki, cosa que no fue fácil pues al pequeño aún le duraba la euforia de aquel día. El estudiante bajó las escaleras y se sentó junto a su novio, quien se encontraba en el sofá.

\- Estoy agotado, Misaki.

\- Yo también. Ha estado bien, ¿no?

\- Sí, ha sido genial.- Asintió el escritor.

\- Tres añitos ya... Está creciendo demasiado rápido.- Dijo Misaki y se le humedecieron los ojos.- Dentro de nada se irá a la universidad y nos abandonará...

\- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Si eres tú quien aún va a la universidad.- Sonrió Akihiko abrazándole.

\- Pero pasa tan rápido el tiempo...

\- Anda, que solo tiene tres años, sigue siendo un bebé.- Dijo el escritor y le dio un corto beso en los labios.- Y te aseguro que siempre será nuestro bebé.

\- Eso es cierto. Gracias, Usagi-san, ya me siento mejor.- Dijo Misaki sonriendo.- Aunque cuando acabe la universidad, podríamos plantearnos que el bebé que llevo en la barriga crezca, ¿no crees?

\- Misaki, amo con locura a nuestro hijo.

\- Lo sé.

\- Pero me gusta como están las cosas ahora, nos va bien.- Dijo Akihiko y Misaki asintió.

\- Lo dejamos para más adelante entonces.

\- Lo iremos viendo, Misaki.

Había pasado un mes desde su operación y Kane ya estaba completamente recuperado y con trabajo y, para celebrarlo, iba a salir de fiesta con Shinobu y Satoru, con la idea de estrenar su miembro descapotado.

Naoki iba a quedarse a dormir en casa de Hiroki y Nowaki, pues Akihiko de había visto obligado a ir a una cena de la editorial y se negaba a asistir sin Misaki.

\- Nowaki, cocinas de muerte, no como Hiroki.- Dijo Kane con la boca llena.

\- ¡Lo dice el que no sabe ni freír un huevo!- Gritó Hiroki.

\- Hiro-san cocina muy bien.

\- Pero tú lo haces con amor y eso se nota.- Le dijo Kane a Nowaki.

\- ¿Podemos jugar?- Preguntó Haruki.

\- Ya es tarde, grandullón. Ahora toca cenar, después un baño y a la cama.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Mañana por la mañana podréis jugar.- Les sonrió Nowaki a los niños.

\- Pero en silencio que yo estaré durmiendo.- Dijo Kane.- Por cierto, me bañaré con los niños, que sino no me dará tiempo. He quedado en un rato.

\- ¿Te encargas tú?- Dijo Hiroki y Kane asintió.

\- Claro.

\- Kane, ¿y el cuento?- Le dijo Haru.- Hoy también se lo puedes leer a Nao-chan.

\- Mi papá sabe muchos cuentos.- Comentó Naoki.

\- Lo siento, campeón, hoy tengo prisa.- Dijo Kane acariciando la cabecita de Haruki, quien rompió a llorar.

\- Haru-chan, no llores.- Le dijo Naoki abrazándole.

\- Yo quiero que Kane lea el cuento...

\- Kane ha quedado, hoy no puede ser.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Yo os leeré el cuento.

\- Pero yo quiero Kane...

\- Haru-chan, ya está bien. Nao-chan pensará que eres un llorón.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- No llores. Mi flan para ti.- Dijo Naoki acercándole su postre a su amigo.

\- Gracias pero es tuyo y yo ya tengo.- Le dijo Haruki parando de llorar.

\- Nao-chan, eso ha sido un gesto muy bonito pero él ya tiene el suyo.- Le dijo Nowaki.

\- Aquí el único que no tiene flan soy yo.- Comentó Kane.

\- Solo tienen flan los niños buenos.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Hay en la nevera, los he hecho yo caseros.- Dijo Nowaki.

\- Mañana para desayunar, a no ser que estos glotones acaben con todos.- Dijo Kane haciendo cosquillas a los niños.

Después de la cena, los tres se metieron en la bañera. Se encontraban jugando los niños cuando de repente, Naoki señaló la entrepierna de Kane.

\- Mi papá tiene el pito más grande.- Dijo el niño y Haruki se llevó las manos a la boca riendo.

\- Pues me alegro por Misaki, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

\- Es que a Kane se lo han cortado.- Aclaró Haruki y se escuchó la risa de Hiroki desde fuera.

\- ¡Hiroki, no seas maruja!- Le gritó Kane.- Tu papá siempre está poniendo la oreja...

\- Kane, ¿te vas?- Preguntó Haruki.

\- Sí. Al igual que tú te lo pasas bien con Nao-chan, yo me lo paso bien saliendo con mis amigos.

\- ¿Conmigo no?- Dijo su ahijado.

\- Con vosotros es con quienes mejor me lo paso.- Dijo Kane y los dos niños sonrieron satisfechos.

Hiroki se llevó a los niños a la habitación de Haruki para contarles el cuento y Kane aprovechó para acabar de arreglarse. Salió de casa y fue corriendo hacia el metro, llegaba tarde como era costumbre en él. Llegó a la plaza donde habían quedado y vio a Satoru y a Shinobu, quienes estaban esperándole.

\- ¿Algún día serás capaz de llegar a tiempo?- Le dijo Satoru.

\- Tenía a dos niños a mi cargo, es muy difícil ser padre soltero.

\- No nos cuentes películas y vamos ya a algún sitio.- Dijo Shinobu.- Miyagi suele aguantar hasta las tres, si me paso de esa hora se queda frito y ya no vendrá a recogerme.

\- Haberle dicho que viniera.- Dijo Kane.

\- Dice que ni de coña, que no tiene edad para aguantar el chunda chunda.- Aclaró el rubio y los tres entraron en una pequeña discoteca. La música de dentro les ensordeció y Shinobu pensó que Miyagi tenía razón. Kane fue directo a la barra y pidió tres bebidas. Estuvieron toda la noche bebiendo como condenados a muerte y a las tres, un muy borracho Shinobu llamó a Miyagi para que fuera en coche a recogerle. Ya eran más de las cuatro y Kane y Satoru continuaban bebiendo.

\- Esa pava debe de ser miope.- Dijo Kane riendo.

\- ¿Por?

\- Porque no para de mirarte, creo que le gustas.

\- Pues no me interesa.- Dijo Satoru sin borrar la sonrisa.

\- Pues ve y dile que eres gay.

\- Soy bisexual.

\- ¿Y ella qué sabe?- Dijo Kane riendo.

\- Tengo una idea para dejarle claro que no me interesa.- Dijo Satoru sonriendo de lado.

\- ¿Cuál?- Quiso saber Kane. Satoru le atrajo hacia él y le besó. Kane abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego reprimió una carcajada por la situación. Notó la lengua de Satoru rozar su labio y Kane abrió ligeramente la boca para darle acceso a ella. Continuaron besándose, Kane llevó sus manos al culo de su amigo y le dio un apretón. Satoru agarró a Kane de la cintura y lo atrajo más hacia él, rozando sus miembros ya erectos. Satoru comenzó a besarle el cuello y Kane subió sus manos hasta el pelo del otro, agarrándole con fuerza mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Como me has puesto en un momento...- Kane notó el aliento con olor a alcohol de Satoru sobre su boca.

\- ¿Vamos al baño?- Dijo Kane deseando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa. Satoru le besó con ansia y segundos después se separaron.

\- Vamos.

Kane le llevó hasta uno de los cubículos del baño y luego cerró con pestillo. Se miraron un momento a los ojos con la respiración agitada y Kane sonrió antes de arrodillarse ante Satoru, quien se bajó el pantalón con rapidez, exponiendo su miembro. Kane lo agarró con una mano y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras daba pequeños lametones por toda su extensión.

\- Qué imagen más bonita.- Murmuró Satoru y no pudo decir nada más, pues Kane comenzó a engullirle arrancándole un pequeño gruñido. Kane metía y sacaba el miembro de su amigo de su boca, sin dejar de masturbarlo. Sintió la mano de Satoru posarse en su cabeza y Kane pensó que iba a comenzar a hacer fuerza para que se lo metiera más, como ya le había ocurrido en otras ocasiones, por eso se sorprendió cuando la mano de Satoru descendió hasta su mejilla y comenzó a acariciarle esa zona y detrás de la oreja. Kane abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Satoru, quien le observaba con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del placer.- Para, para, me voy a correr.- Dijo Satoru y Kane se incorporó. Satoru pasó su mano por su cintura y le dio la vuelta, dejándole de espaldas a él.- A ti te gusta ser quien recibe, ¿no?

\- Sí.- Asintió Kane notando la lengua de Satoru en su oreja.

\- No llevo lubricantes, así que...- Satoru le bajo el pantalón y la ropa interior a Kane y esta vez fue él quien se arrodilló. Agarró las nalgas de su amigo y las separó para comenzar a lamer su entrada. Los gemidos de Kane resonaron por todo el cubículo, indicándole a Satoru que lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Kane se inclinó hacia delante, sacando trasero y facilitándole las cosas a Satoru, quien seguía concentrado lamiendo su entrada. La mano derecha de Satoru viajó hacia la hombría del otro, para comenzar a masturbarle.

\- ¡Sato-chan!- Gimió Kane deseando que aquel momento no acabara nunca. Satoru se separó ligeramente e introdujo un dedo, al ver que entraba con facilidad introdujo otro y empezó a moverlos, haciendo gemir todavía más a Kane.- Sato-chan, por favor...

Satoru no dijo nada, buscó su cartera y sacó un condón de ella, lo abrió y se lo puso. Se incorporó y agarró a Kane con una mano de una de sus caderas y con la otra condujo su pene hasta la entrada de Kane. Lo metió poco a poco y una vez estuvo dentro esperó unos segundos hasta que notó que Kane comenzaba a moverse, entonces lo sacó lentamente para comenzar a embestirlo bruscamente.

\- ¡Sato-chan!- Exclamó Kane cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar. Satoru le mordía y besaba el cuello sin interrumpir el movimiento de caderas. Minutos después, Satoru le cogió suavemente de la barbilla y le giró un poco la cara para besarle. Kane se separó un poco sintiendo que ya iba a correrse.- ¡SATORU!- Exclamó Kane manchando la pared de aquel baño y el nombrado se corrió pocos segundos después.

\- Es la primera vez que me llamas así.- Murmuró Satoru intentando recuperar el aliento.

\- Es que me has sorprendido.


	41. Chapter 41

Nowaki trabajaba aquel domingo, por lo que Hiroki tuvo que preparar el desayuno para los niños. Una vez listo, fue al dormitorio de Haruki para despertarlos. Se sorprendió al ver a los pequeños ya despiertos y jugando.

\- ¿Qué hacéis despiertos?- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Jugar.- Respondió Naoki.

\- Bueno, pues ahora toca desayunar.- Dijo el profesor.- Así que a lavarse las manos.

\- Están limpias.- Dijo Haruki enseñándole sus manitas a su padre.

\- Siempre hay que lavarse las manos antes de comer.

Los niños hicieron lo dicho y luego se sentaron a desayunar. Hiroki les observaba sonriendo cuando Kane salió de su habitación, cosa que sorprendió al profesor por lo temprano que era.

\- Muy buenos días a todos.- Saludó un muy sonriente Kane, dio un beso a cada niño y luego se acercó a Hiroki con la intención de abrazarle.

\- Quita, bicho.- Dijo el profesor.

\- Estoy tan feliz que ni me duele tu rechazo.- Dijo Kane tomando asiento.- Hiroki, te tengo que contar algo.

\- No me interesa si anoche...- Comenzó a decir Hiroki y miró de reojo a los niños.-...estuviste jugando con alguien.

\- Exactamente. Me he enamorado.- Dijo Kane y Hiroki resopló.

\- Siempre que juegas con alguien te acabas enamorando.

\- Esta vez es de verdad, Hiroki. Jugué con Sato-chan.- El profesor abrió los ojos muy sorprendido.

\- Niños, si ya habéis acabado de desayunar podéis ir a jugar.- Dijo Hiroki y los niños se fueron muy sonrientes.- ¿Te has acostado con Satoru?

\- Sí, fue mágico.- Dijo Kane.- Jamás me habían tratado con tanto cariño, estoy seguro de que me quiere. Sato-chan es el hombre de mi vida.

\- A ver, tómate las cosas con calma, ¿vale?- Le dijo Hiroki.- ¿Lo habéis hablado?

\- No hay nada de qué hablar, nos vamos a casar.

\- Kane, sois amigos desde hace mucho, es mejor que lo habléis y aclaréis las cosas.- Le dijo Hiroki y Kane negó.

\- Me quiere, estoy seguro de ello. Fue tan cariñoso...

\- Kane...

\- Papá.- Interrumpió Haruki llevando una caja.- ¿Podemos jugar?

\- ¿Con la arena?- Suspiró Hiroki sabiendo que los niños lo iban a poner todo perdido.

\- Vamos a hacer un castillo.- Dijo Naoki.

\- Vale, esperad a que cubra con papeles la mesa y os ponéis a jugar ahí.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Voy a enviarle un mensaje.- Dijo Kane sonriente mientras el profesor preparaba todo para que los niños jugaran con la arena de colores que él tanto odiaba.

\- Cuidado con lo que le pones.- Le advirtió Hiroki.

\- Enviado.- Sonrió Kane.

\- ¿Qué le has dicho?

\- Hola, mi amor. ¿Cómo has amanecido? Tengo muchas ganas de verte.- Leyó Kane.

\- Un poco intenso, ¿no crees?- Dijo Hiroki y el móvil de Kane vibró.

\- ¡Es él!- Exclamó emocionado y sonrió todavía más al leer el mensaje.- ¡Está loquito por mí!

\- ¿Qué ha dicho?

\- Buenos días. Voy de camino a tu casa, quiero que hablemos.- Dijo Kane y Hiroki hizo una mueca.- Se moría por verme y ya está viniendo...

\- Ese hablemos no pinta muy bien.- Dijo Hiroki y les indicó a los niños que ya podían empezar a jugar.- Tened cuidado de no tirar arena al suelo.

\- Vale.- Dijeron los dos niños a la vez.

\- No tienes ni idea, seguro que va a pedirme ser su novio formal.

\- Kane, no te hagas ilusiones.- Le dijo Hiroki y escucharon el timbre.

\- ¡Ya está aquí!- Exclamó Kane corriendo hacia la puerta. Abrió y se encontró con Misaki y Akihiko.- Vaya mierda, sois vosotros...

\- Igualmente.- Dijo el escritor mientras Misaki miraba a su amigo extrañado.

\- ¡Mami!- Exclamó Naoki y Misaki entró para ir a saludar a su hijo.

\- ¿Cómo está mi peque?- Dijo el estudiante dándole un beso al niño.

\- Estamos haciendo un castillo.- Respondió Naoki.

\- Muy bien.- Sonrió Misaki acariciando la cabeza del otro niño, quien sonrió a su tío.

\- Kane, ¿quieres cerrar la puerta?- Le dijo Hiroki y el nombrado gruñó, fue a cerrarla pero alguien se lo impidió.

\- No cierres, ya estoy aquí.- Dijo Satoru. Kane sonrió y se lanzó sobre él con la intención de besarle pero Satoru apartó la cara y se limitó a darle un abrazó.

\- ¿Se lo contamos a Misaki?- Preguntó Kane.

\- ¿Contarme qué?

\- Nada, Misaki.- Dijo Satoru.- Kane, ¿podemos hablar en privado?

\- ¿Cómo que nada?- Dijo Kane frunciendo el ceño.

\- Kane, lo de ayer fue increíble, de verdad, pero creo que no debería volver a pasar.- Dijo Satoru.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Dios, es como ver una catástrofe natural.- Murmuró Hiroki.

\- Porque eres mi mejor amigo y no me gustaría que las cosas se pusieran tensas entre nosotros.

\- ¡Pero estoy enamorado de ti!- Exclamó Kane con lágrimas en los ojos y Misaki abrió la boca sorprendido.

\- ¡Por eso mismo!- Dijo Satoru.- Es lo que te pasa siempre, ¿no te das cuenta? Te acuestas con alguien y de repente te enamoras. Lo siento pero yo no quiero ser uno más, yo quiero seguir siendo tu amigo.

\- Pero esta vez es de verdad, jamás me había sentido como...

\- Kane, es lo mejor.- Le cortó Satoru. Kane rompió a llorar y le dio un empujón.- Kane...

\- ¡ERES UN MIERDA!- Le gritó Kane y, por primera vez, a Satoru le dolió que su amigo le insultara. Kane se metió en su habitación y se encerró.

\- Satoru, ¿qué ocurre?- Preguntó Misaki preocupado. El nombrado se giró a mirarle con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿A qué ha venido todo eso?

\- Yo...

\- Satoru, dale unos días.- Dijo Hiroki dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

\- Lo último que quiero es hacerle daño.- Murmuró Satoru con tristeza.

\- Lo sé.- Dijo el profesor.

\- No puedo irme así.- Dijo Satoru mirando la puerta del dormitorio de su amigo.

\- Ahora mismo no te va a escuchar.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Yo hablaré con él.

\- Satoru, estás muy nervioso.- Dijo Misaki.- Te acompañaré a casa.

\- No hace falta...

\- Sí, así me cuentas qué ha pasado.- Dijo Misaki.- Hiroki, ¿hablas tú con Kane?

\- Sí, Misaki, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Han follado?- Susurró Akihiko una vez Misaki y Satoru se hubieron marchado.

\- Sí.- Asintió Hiroki.- Kane estaba muy ilusionado...

\- Seguro que se le pasa pronto.

\- No sé yo...- Dijo el profesor.- Voy a intentar hablar con él, vigila que los niños no se coman la arena.

\- No creo que sean tan tontos...

\- Kane, soy yo.- Dijo Hiroki llamando a la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta.- Satoru ya se ha ido, ¿podemos hablar?- Suspiró al no obtener respuesta.- Me gustaría contarte la primera vez que Nowaki y yo lo hicimos, ¿puedo pasar?

\- Vale.- Escuchó la voz temblorosa del joven y Hiroki entró. Kane se encontraba hecho un ovillo sobre su cama.- Odio verte así.- Hiroki se tumbó a su lado abrazándole.

\- No le gusto...- Dijo Kane llorando.

\- Kane, tú vales mucho y puedes estar con cualquiera. Eres un chico guapo e inteligente.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no quiere estar conmigo?

\- Porque le da miedo que salga mal y dejéis de ser amigos.- Respondió Hiroki.

\- ¿Y cree que después de lo de hoy voy a querer seguir siendo su amigo?

\- Kane...

\- Me ha hecho mucho daño y no quiero saber nada de él.- Dijo Kane sin parar de llorar.- Me ha ofendido cuando ha dicho que no quiere ser uno más, como si yo fuera... ¿Qué hay de malo en que quiera disfrutar de mi sexualidad? ¿Tanto le jode que haya estado con más hombres que él?

\- No ha querido decir eso.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- No le defiendas.- Dijo Kane.- Tienes que ponerte de mi parte.

\- Aunque no lo parezca, yo siempre estoy de tu parte.- Le dijo el profesor sin romper el abrazo.

\- Oye, ¿no me ibas a hablar de Nowaki?- Dijo Kane y Hiroki sonrió de lado.

\- La primera vez que lo hicimos estábamos muy borrachos y yo me fui del hotel a la mañana siguiente sin decirle nada.- Dijo Hiroki.- Me avergüenzo mucho de aquello, me porté mal con él pero en aquel momento pensé que era lo mejor.

\- ¿Quieres decir que Satoru y yo vamos a acabar juntos como vosotros?

\- No, Kane, cada caso es distinto.- Suspiró el profesor.- Lo que quiero decir es que nos dejamos llevar cuando las cosas están en caliente, date tiempo a ti y dale tiempo a Satoru. Estoy seguro de que volveréis a ser amigos.

\- Pero yo no quiero ser solo su amigo...

\- ¿No te importa vuestra amistad?

\- Claro que me importa, pero me he enamorado.- Dijo Kane todavía llorando.

\- Ay, mi niño tonto...- Hiroki acarició el cabello del menor y se quedaron en esa posición durante un tiempo, hasta que comenzaron a escuchar demasiado ruido en el salón.- Este Akihiko es peor que ellos.

\- Ve con ellos, no te destrocen la casa.

\- No, me apetece estar contigo.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- A partir de ahora lloraré cuando quiera que me trates bien.- Dijo Kane con una pequeña sonrisa y Hiroki le dio un pellizco.- ¡Joder!

\- Yo jamás te trato mal.

* * *

Shinobu llegó a casa cansado, aquel domingo había salido a tomar algo con su madre, quien era la única persona de su familia que le hablaba, y la mujer no había parado de enseñarle fotos de la hija de Risako. Shinobu sentía que había agotado su sonrisa falsa para lo que quedaba de mes.

Miyagi se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, escribiendo algo en una libreta. Por su expresión, Shinobu supo que el mayor estaba haciendo números.

\- Ya estoy aquí.- Dijo el menor abrazándole por la espalda.- ¿Qué haces?

\- Cuentas, llegamos muy justos a final de mes.- Respondió Miyagi sin apartar la vista de los papeles.- Oye, Shinobu-chin, ¿no vas mucho a la peluquería?- El estudiante le miró extrañado.

\- No, voy lo normal.

\- Bueno, vas bastante más que yo.- Dijo el profesor.- Y haces mucho más gasto que yo. No te lo tomes a mal pero si yo puedo ir unas cuatro veces al año, no entiendo por qué tú vas unas quince.

\- ¿No te gusta mi pelo?- Le preguntó Shinobu poniéndose a la defensiva.

\- Ya sabes que no lo digo por eso, lo digo porque gastas mucho dinero en...

\- Miyagi, la peluquería no me la puedes tocar. Quítame otra cosa pero eso no, no es ningún capricho.

\- ¿Y por qué no vas a una más asequible? Hay algunas en las que te atienden estudiantes y son mucho más baratas.

\- No voy a dejar que me haga el tinte cualquiera.- Dijo Shinobu tajante.- Además, mi peluquero sabe qué es lo que quiero, entro y no tengo ni que hablar.

\- Shinobu, gastas unos 10000 yenes al mes en la peluquería. Nos vendría muy bien ese dinero.

\- Miyagi, es una necesidad.

\- ¿Y si te hago yo el tinte?- Propuso el profesor y Shinobu le miró horrorizado.- Venden en los supermercados y seguro que es muy sencillo de...

\- Ya está, me pondré a trabajar y yo me pagaré mis cosas.- Dijo Shinobu decidido.- No pienso seguir malgastando tu dinero en mis absurdos caprichos.

\- No, Shinobu, no es eso... Sabes que a mí no me importa, pero la verdad es que...- Dijo Miyagi y comenzó a adquirir un tono rojizo en las mejillas.- Me han despedido...otra vez.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Shinobu y el mayor suspiró.- Mi padre lo ha vuelto a hacer, ¿verdad?

\- Lo bueno es que me van a dar el finiquito y...

\- No, ya estoy harto.- Dijo el rubio.- Voy a hablar con él.

\- No, es mejor que no, no quiero que las cosas empeoren.

\- ¿Cómo van a empeorar? Ya ha conseguido que te echen de tres institutos.- Dijo Shinobu.- Esto tiene que parar.

\- Shinobu-chin, no vale la pena.- Dijo Miyagi.- Podemos apretarnos el cinturón durante un tiempo y, bueno, en unos meses ya serás abogado y las cosas serán más fáciles.

\- Me pondré a trabajar ya.

\- No, tu trabajo es estudiar y debes centrarte en eso. Yo me encargaré del tema del dinero y no te preocupes por tu pelo, haré todo lo posible para que puedas ir a esa peluquería.

\- No es justo que tú cargues con todo, tienes que empezar a dejar de verme como a un crío.- Le dijo Shinobu.- Si hay un problema deberíamos solucionarlo los dos.

\- Y lo haremos juntos, tú estudia y en unos meses nos irá mejor.- Dijo Miyagi y Shinobu suspiró.

\- Puedo volver a hacer de modelo.

\- No, Shinobu-chin, no quiero que tu padre lo vea y sepa que no puedo darte todo lo que tú te mereces. Le dije que no te faltaría de nada...

\- ¿Y de quién es la culpa? Ese hombre no ha parado de putearnos y, sinceramente, lo que piense me da igual. ¿Sabes qué? Voy a decírselo a mi madre y voy a decirle que se divorcie, que se merece a alguien mejor. Mi padre es un puto inútil y te aseguro que sin mi madre no dura ni un día.

\- Shinobu, no malmetas.

\- No es malmeter, es contarle a mi madre la verdad.

\- Shinobu-chin, déjalo estar, saldremos de esta.- Le dijo Miyagi acariciando su mano.- Mañana ya tengo una entrevista de trabajo.

\- Está bien.- Suspiró Shinobu.

* * *

Misaki miró extrañado a su novio, quien estaba escuchando lo que decía Naoki, quien era muy dicharachero. Akihiko se volvió a llevar la mano a la cabeza y se rascó. Misaki frunció el ceño y miró a su hijo, quien reía rascándose también de vez en cuando la cabeza.

\- Y Haru va a estar conmigo porque es mi más mejor amigo y podemos ir chico con chico y yo quiero estar con Haru y Haru quiere estar conmigo. Y una niña quería estar conmigo pero no puedo porque yo voy con Haru.

\- Claro, enano, si tu pareja es Haru no puedes ir con otra persona.- Dijo Akihiko con una sonrisa, volviendo a rascarse.

\- Nao-chan, si no paras de hablar no puedes comer. Ya nos contarás después lo del festival de la guarde.- Le dijo Misaki al niño, quien asintió.- Usagi-san, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, ¿por?

\- No, nada, como te estás rascando tanto...

\- Sí, me pica la cabeza.- Asintió el escritor.- Igual es alergia.

\- ¡Y a mí!- Exclamó el niño.

\- ¿A ti también te pica, Nao-chan?

\- Sí.- Dijo el niño y Misaki frunció el ceño.

Al acabar de cenar, el castaño subió a su hijo al baño y ahí comenzó a revisarle la cabeza. Suspiró al encontrar a los causantes del picor de su pequeño.

\- Vaya engorro.- Murmuró el estudiante y luego alzó la voz para llamar a su novio.- ¡Usagi-san, ven!

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo el escritor entrando en el baño.

\- Siéntate.- Le indicó Misaki y el mayor obedeció. El castaño comenzó a revisar su pelo.

\- Me encanta cuando te pones cariñoso.- Sonrió Akihiko, contento de que su novio quisiera acariciarle el cabello. Le hizo un gesto a su hijo para que fuera hasta él y lo sentó en sus piernas.- Misaki, qué dulce eres...

\- Lo que me temía, tú también tienes piojos.- Anunció Misaki.

\- ¿QUÉ?- Exclamó el escritor alarmado.- Imposible, jamás he tenido, ni siquiera de niño.

\- Pues enhorabuena, una experiencia más.- Le dijo Misaki.- Usagi-san, no pongas esa cara que no es para tanto. Mañana iré a la farmacia y en nada todos esos bichitos estarán muertos.

\- ¿Y por qué tengo yo y no tú?- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Porque eres tú quien se ha pasado todo el día jugando con los niños.

\- ¿Me tendré que rapar?- Preguntó Akihiko asustado.

\- Por supuesto que no, no seas tan dramático.- Le dijo Misaki y fue a darle un beso en la mejilla pero el escritor se apartó.

\- Misaki, lo eres todo para mí y no quiero contagiarte.

\- Usagi-san, son solo piojos...

\- Dormiré en la habitación de Nao-chan, esa será la zona de cuarentena.- Dijo Akihiko poniéndose de pie con el niño en brazos y alejándose del estudiante.- Será mejor que mantengamos la distancia hasta que todo pase.

\- Usagi-san, no es tan grave.- Dijo Misaki.

\- No me perdonaría jamás el contagiarte.

\- Haz lo que quieras.- Suspiró Misaki.- Voy a llamar a Hiroki, seguro que Haru-chan también tiene.

\- Si Haru-chan también es uno de los infectados, dile a Hiroki que yo puedo hacerme cargo de él hasta que estemos limpios.

\- ¿Puedes parar de dramatizar? Nadie se pone de cuarentena por unos piojos y Hiroki no va a desterrar a su hijo solo por eso.

\- No es desterrar, es asegurarse de que la epidemia no se expande.

\- ¿Qué epidemia? De verdad, Usagi-san...

* * *

Habían pasado tres días y Kane seguía sin responder a los mensajes de Satoru. Seguía enfadado con él, para él aquel encuentro fue algo especial y le dolía que para su amigo no fuera así. También le dolía que Satoru no le creyera cuando decía que estaba enamorado.

\- Kane, ¿te pica la cabeza?- Le preguntó Hiroki entrando en su dormitorio.

\- No.

\- Menos mal, Haruki tiene piojos.- Dijo el profesor.- Oye, no puedes seguir encerrado en la habitación.

\- No estoy encerrado, he ido a trabajar.

\- Ya, pero solo sales para trabajar y antes...

\- No me apetece.- Se limitó a decir Kane.

\- Satoru ha llamado, dice que no das señales de vida. Está preocupado.- Dijo Hiroki y Kane resopló.- He pensado en invitarle a cenar mañana.

\- No, Hiroki, si le invitas jamás te volveré a hablar.

\- Pues entonces sal, conoce gente, pásalo bien pero no te pases toda la tarde tumbado en la cama autocompadeciéndote. No me gusta verte así y, como sigas con esa actitud, me obligarás a hacer algo que no quiero.

\- ¿Me vas a echar de casa?

\- No, saldré de fiesta contigo y me aseguraré de que te lo pasas bien.- Dijo Hiroki haciendo sonreír a Kane.

\- Gracias, Hiroki, pero sé lo mucho que odias salir de fiesta ahora que tienes a Haru.- Dijo Kane.- Te prometo que este sábado saldré, se lo diré a Shinobu.

\- También se lo puedes decir a Satoru...

\- ¿Por qué insistes tanto?

\- Porque no quiero que dejéis de ser amigo. Os conozco desde que teníais doce años y siempre habéis estado juntos.

\- Me lo pensaré, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Vale.

* * *

Tal y como dijo, Misaki compró un producto para acabar con aquellos condenados bichos. Se lo aplicó primero a su hijo y luego a su novio y les indicó que tenían que estar veinte minutos con la cabeza tapada. Era algo complicado, teniendo en cuenta que el pequeño no paraba quieto e intentaba tocarse la cabeza.

El teléfono fijo sonó y Misaki le indicó al escritor que vigilara al pequeño. El estudiante respondió y sonrió al escuchar la voz de Aikawa.

\- ¿Cómo está el sensei?

\- Bien, como siempre.

\- ¿De verdad? Me envió anoche un correo diciendo que se ha cogido la baja y no puede trabajar.

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo Misaki confundido.

\- Mencionó algo de unos parásitos. ¿Dónde los tiene? ¿En el intestino? ¿Es muy grave?

\- Disculpa, Aikawa, pero me pillas en mal momento. Te llamo en unos minutos.- Dijo Misaki. Después de colgar se dirigió con cabreo a su novio.- ¡Usagi-san! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa en la cabeza?

\- Pues que tengo piojos.- Respondió el escritor.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre preocupar a Aikawa de esa manera? ¡Tener piojos no es obstáculo para trabajar!

\- Bueno, pica mucho.

\- ¡Llama a Aikawa y pídele disculpas!

\- Misaki, no puedo decirle que tengo piojos, va a pensar que soy un guarro.

\- ¡Pues haberlo pensado antes de decir que tienes parásitos!

\- Es que son parásitos.

\- De verdad, cuando te pones en plan crío...

\- Misaki, sé comprensible.

\- Mami, pica.

\- Ya lo sé, corazón, cinco minutos más.- Le dijo Misaki con voz dulce.- Usagi-san, llama inmediatamente a Aikawa, no te lo voy a volver a repetir.

\- Está bien, le diré que ha sido una broma.- Suspiró el escritor y salió a la terraza a hacer la llamada.

\- Mami, ¿me pintarás la cara para el festival?

\- Corazón, mami tiene clase hasta tarde y no podré, iré cuando el festival empiece y os veré bailar a Haru-chan y a ti, ¿vale?

\- ¿Y quién me pintará la cara?- Preguntó Naoki con cara triste.

\- El tío Nowaki irá pronto y os pintará la cara.

\- Pero yo quiero que me pinte la cara de tigre.- Dijo Naoki.

\- Pues te pintará un tigre.

\- ¿Sabe pintar tigres?- Preguntó el niño preocupado.

\- Claro.

\- Mami, llama al tío y pregúntale si sabe.

\- Nao-chan, no voy a molestarle para eso. Además, el tío Nowaki hace muy bien los tigres, es todo un experto.

\- Llámale, por fa...- Dijo el niño haciendo un puchero. Misaki suspiró y sacó su móvil.

\- Ten, pregúntale tú.- El estudiante le tendió el móvil a su hijo y este lo agarró con sus dos manos y se lo puso en la oreja.

\- Hola, Misaki.

\- ¡Tío!

\- Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien. Tío, ¿tú sabes pintar tigres?

\- ¿Pintar tigres?- Dijo Nowaki extrañado.

\- Quiero que me pintes un tigre en la cara para el festival.

\- Nao-chan, así no se piden las cosas.- Le dijo Misaki en voz baja.

\- Por favor, tío.

\- Claro que sé, Nao-chan. No te preocupes por eso que serás el mejor tigre.

\- Gracias, tío.

\- De nada, cielo.

\- ¿Y Haru-chan? ¿Qué le vas a pintar en la cara?- Quiso saber el pequeño.

\- No lo sé, todavía no me ha dicho nada.

\- Puedes pintarle un tigre porque así vamos iguales, bailamos juntos y está bien si vamos los dos de tigre. Una niña quería ponerse conmigo pero yo voy con Haru-chan y solo puedo ir con él. Así que píntale un tigre a él también porque vamos juntos.

\- Naoki, deja que Haru-chan decida por sí mismo.- Le dijo Misaki.

\- Será mejor que lo habléis entre vosotros y ya me decís.- Le dijo Nowaki riendo suavemente.

\- Tío.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Sabes que tengo piojos?

\- Nao-chan, no hace falta que se lo cuentes a todo el mundo.- Dijo Misaki riendo.- Además, el tío ya lo sabe.

\- Sí, lo sé. Haru-chan también tiene.

\- Y mi papá.

\- ¿Akihiko también? Pobre.

\- Papá se va a enfadar porque has contado su secreto.- Le dijo Misaki sin borrar la sonrisa.- Venga, despídete del tío.

\- Adiós, tío, mami quiere que no hable más contigo.

\- ¡Naoki!

\- Adiós, Nao-chan.- Dijo Nowaki riendo. Misaki le quitó el móvil a su hijo rápidamente.

\- Nowaki, que yo simplemente le he dicho que se despida porque ya te ha preguntado lo que tenía que preguntar, no es que no quiera que hable contigo.

\- Misaki, tranquilo, ya lo sé. Los niños son así de naturales. No te preocupes tanto.

\- Es que lo cuenta todo, no puedo comentar nada delante de él sin que luego lo diga.- Dijo Misaki haciendo reír al médico.

\- Nao-chan es muy gracioso.

\- Supongo que sí. Oye, muchas gracias por ofrecerte a ir pronto a lo del festival.

\- No te preocupes, ese día no trabajo.

\- Menos mal, porque Usagi-san también tiene una reunión...

\- Vosotros ni os preocupéis, yo me encargo de vestir a los niños y de pintarles la cara.

\- Perfecto. Bueno, voy a lavarle la cabeza a Nao-chan, que le he puesto lo de los piojos.

\- De acuerdo, Misaki. Hasta pronto.

\- Adiós, Nowaki.- Dijo Misaki y colgó.- ¡Usagi-san, ya es la hora!

\- Menos mal, esto es insufrible.- Akihiko volvió a meterse en el baño.- Además, huele a caca.

\- Sí, huele a caca.- Dijo Naoki riendo.

\- ¿Has hablado con Aikawa?

\- Por desgracia.

\- ¿Le has pedido perdón?

\- Sí, algo así.- Dijo el escritor.

\- Papá, el tío me va a pintar la cara de tigre.- Dijo el niño sonriendo.

\- Pues tendrás que practicar tu rugido.- Le dijo Akihiko y el niño emitió una especie de gruñido, haciendo reír a sus padres.- ¡Vaya fiera!

\- Venga, fiera, a ver esa cabecita.


	42. Chapter 42

Ignorando lo acordado con su pareja, Shinobu decidió ir a hablar con su padre. Se dirigió al club de campo donde sabía que encontraría a su padre. Se sorprendió al verle nada más llegar, estaba junto a los imbéciles de sus amigos en el aparcamiento. Todos rodeaban un coche que se veía claramente que era nuevo.

\- Es mi nuevo bebé.- Escuchó que decía su padre.

\- ¿Cómo es que tú mujer te ha dejado comprarlo?- Preguntó uno de aquellos hombres.

\- Yo no necesito el permiso de nadie. Además, las mujeres no entienden de coches.

Las ganas de hablar con su padre se esfumaron y Shinobu sintió mucha rabia. Miyagi sufriendo para poder llegar a final de mes y el culpable de aquello se encontraba tan ancho, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento y con un cochazo nuevo.

Shinobu se mantuvo alejado del grupo, no tenía ganas de ser visto por ninguno de aquellos hombres. En un momento dado, uno de los amigos de su padre se acercó al coche con la intención de señalar algo.

\- Oye, mantén la distancia, lo saqué ayer del concesionario y no quiero que me lo dejes lleno de huellas.- Dijo su padre y el hombre retrocedió unos pasos.- Bueno, ¿vamos a jugar unos hoyos?

\- Sí, ya hemos perdido demasiado el tiempo.

Cuando los hombres se metieron en el club, Shinobu, cegado por la rabia, sacó su llave del bolsillo y caminó decidido hacia el Porsche nuevo de su padre. Sintió satisfacción al ver aquella raya decorar un lateral del coche, haciendo contraste con la pintura roja. No pareciéndole aquello suficiente, Shinobu cogió una piedra y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra la luna del coche. El impacto solo consiguió hacer una grieta pero Shinobu decidió parar, pues estaba seguro de que aquel golpe debía de haber alertado a alguien. Y así fue. Su padre le miraba desde la entrada del edificio con la boca entreabierta y los ojos como platos. Shinobu, algo asustado, decidió dar un paso al frente.

\- ¡Jódete, cabronazo!- Le gritó y su padre le miró colérico. El mayor empezó a caminar hacia él y Shinobu echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo. Corrió durante unos minutos hasta llegar a la primera boca de metro que vio y se metió allí sintiéndose por fin a salvo, pues su padre jamás había usado el metro y sabía que era imposible que se atreviera a bajar. Ya estando en el andén suspiró aliviado.

* * *

_Por favor, dime algo, aunque sea un insulto. No podemos seguir así, te echo mucho de menos._

Kane leyó aquel mensaje y lo ignoró como todos los demás que le había mandado Satoru. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño con la intención de ducharse, pues tenía que ir a trabajar.

\- Ocupado.

\- Nowaki, date prisa que voy a llegar tarde.- Le dijo Kane, quien seguía bastante desanimado.

\- Ya salgo, me estoy secando.- Le dijo el médico desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¡Pipi!- Exclamó Haruki corriendo hacia el baño, abrió la puerta y se metió en él.

\- Enano, ponte a la cola.- Le dijo Kane. Hiroki salió del dormitorio ya vestido para ir a trabajar.- Hiroki, aquí hace falta otro baño.

\- Claro, pondremos uno más en el ala oeste, entre la sala de cine y la piscina climática.- Le dijo el profesor. Nowaki salió del baño con una toalla atada a la cintura.

\- Ya puedes pasar.- Le dijo Nowaki y Kane entró en el baño. Haruki le sonrió y caminó hacia la salida.

\- Haru-chan, ¿te has lavado las manos?- Le preguntó Kane comenzando a desnudarse.

\- No hace falta.

\- Claro que hace falta, te has tocado el pito.- Dijo Kane haciendo reír al niño, quien caminó hacia el lavamanos.- Muy bien, Haru-chan.

\- Kane, hoy voy a bailar en la guarde. ¿Vendrás?

\- Claro, enano, no me lo perdería por nada.- Le sonrió Kane.

El pequeño salió del baño y Kane se dio una ducha rápida, después se dirigió a la sala donde estaban los otros tres desayunando.

\- ¡Kane va a venir a verme!- Exclamó Haruki sonriente y el nombrado le dio un beso en la cabeza.

\- ¿Te dará tiempo?- Le preguntó Hiroki.

\- Sí, ya avisé en el trabajo de que hoy saldría un poco antes.- Respondió Kane tomando asiento en la mesa.

\- Es que está muy mal organizado, los de la guardería no piensan en los padres.- Se quejó Hiroki.- La mayoría trabajamos a esa hora y nos resulta muy complicado asistir. Menos mal que Akihiko vendrá a recogernos a la universidad, sino no nos daría tiempo. Es que es imposible.

\- Pon una queja.- Le dijo Kane.

\- Ya lo ha hecho.- Suspiró Nowaki.

\- No tienen consideración con los padres que trabajamos.

\- ¿No vendrás a verme?- Le preguntó Haruki y le comenzó a temblar el labio, señal de que iba a llorar.

\- Sí, cariño, claro que iré a verte. El tío Akihiko nos recogerá al abuelo, al tío Misaki y a mí para poder veros.- Dijo Hiroki tranquilizando al pequeño. El profesor miró a Kane.- Satoru también irá.

\- ¿Y quién le ha invitado?- Dijo Kane con el ceño fruncido.

\- No seas malo, Kane.- Dijo Nowaki, quien no tenía ni idea de lo ocurrido entre ellos dos.

\- Naoki le ha invitado.

\- Yo también quiero que Sato-chan me vea bailar.- Dijo el niño.

\- Pues genial.- Murmuró Kane dando un sorbo a su taza de café. Escucharon un claxon y Nowaki se puso en pie.

\- Venga, Haru-chan, ya está ahí el tío Akihiko.- Dijo el médico y el niño fue corriendo a coger su mochilita.

\- ¿Lo llevas todo, grandullón?- Dijo Hiroki y el pequeño asintió. El profesor se inclinó y le dio un beso a su hijo.- Te veo luego en el festival.

\- Adiós, papá. Adiós, Kane.- Dijo el niño y extendió las manitas para que su padrino le diera también un beso.

\- Hasta luego, Haru-chan.- Le dijo Kane después de inclinarse a besarle. Nowaki cogió la mano de su hijo y salió para acompañarle hasta el coche del escritor, quien le llevaría a la guardería.

\- Kane, actúa con normalidad.- Le dijo Hiroki una vez se quedaron a solas.- No dejes que te vea deprimido.

\- Es que no quiero verle y saber que va a estar ahí...

\- Hazme caso, búscate a otro, olvídate de él. Creo que esa es la única manera de que volváis a ser amigos.

\- No quiero a otro, Hiroki.

\- ¿No dijiste que ibas a salir de fiesta?

\- Lo dije pero no me apetece.

\- No me obligues a sacarte a rastras.- Dijo Hiroki.- Bueno, me voy a trabajar.

\- Adiós, Hiroki.

* * *

A Shinobu se le fue el color de la cara cuando entró en su casa y vio a su padre sentado en el sofá junto con Miyagi, quien le miró con enfado.

\- Shinobu.- Dijo su padre poniéndose en pie.

\- ¿Por qué coño le has dejado entrar?- Le preguntó Shinobu a Miyagi.

\- Porque dice que te va a denunciar.- Dijo Miyagi.

\- El coche que me has rayado y apedreado me ha costado 17.500.000 yenes.- Dijo su padre sin alzar la voz.- ¿Cómo piensas pagármelos?

\- ¿Disculpa? Yo a ti no te voy a pagar nada.

\- Pues contrata a un buen abogado.- Le dijo su padre con una sonrisa de lado.

\- ¡Yo soy abogado!

\- Aún no, te faltan ocho meses.- Dijo su padre dirigiéndose a la salida.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?- Le dijo Shinobu.- No has parado de hacernos la vida imposible, ¿no te das cuenta de que esto no es vida?- Su padre fue a decir algo pero el rubio se llevó una mano al vientre y habló.- Por tu culpa voy a tener que abortar, porque me niego a traer al mundo a un niño al que no puedo mantener. Espero que puedas dormir por las noches.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás...- Murmuró el hombre y luego se dirigió a Miyagi.- ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Está embarazado?

\- De seis semanas.- Asintió Miyagi.- Nos hacía mucha ilusión pero ahora que no tengo empleo... Es imposible.

\- No, ni hablar.- Negó el hombre.- Hijo, si quieres tener a ese niño lo tendrás, yo os ayudaré económicamente.

\- No queremos que alguien como tú nos ayude, tenemos dignidad.- Dijo Shinobu.- Solo te pedimos que te marches y nos dejes en paz, déjanos vivir.

\- Mi pequeño.- Dijo su padre abrazándole. Shinobu se quedó quieto y no correspondió el abrazo.- Perdóname, por favor, estaba muy enfadado. No me alejes de mi nieto.

\- No te has ganado el ser abuelo.

\- No digas eso, sabes que te quiero mucho.- Dijo el hombre y llevó una mano a la barriga del más joven.- Déjame ser parte de su vida.

\- Necesito tiempo para pensarlo.- Dijo Shinobu.

\- Está bien. Vamos hablando.- Dijo el hombre.- Miyagi, lamento lo de tus trabajos, te recomendaré en varios institutos.

\- Gracias.- Se limitó a decir Miyagi. El hombre se marchó y la pareja se miró durante unos segundos en silencio, hasta que el menor lo rompió.

\- Del uno al diez, ¿cómo de enfadado estás?

\- 17.500.000.- Dijo Miyagi.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre rayarle el coche? ¿En qué coño estabas pensando? ¿Y lo del embarazo? ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer cuando vea que no hay niño?

\- Oye, que tú me has seguido el rollo.

\- Pues claro, no te iba a dejar con el culo al aire.- Dijo el profesor.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Parece que le ha hecho ilusión lo del embarazo.

\- Ya, no esperaba esa reacción. Esperaba darle pena y que nos dejara en paz.

\- Nos va a matar cuando vea que no hay niño.

\- Miyagi, no te agobies. Diremos que me he caído por las escaleras y que lo he perdido, en plan culebrón.

\- Genial, más mentiras.- Murmuró Miyagi.

\- ¿Alguna idea mejor? Porque no pienso dejar que me preñes.

\- Eso desde luego, preferiría pagar los 17.500.000 a tener un hijo.- Dijo Miyagi.- En vaya lío nos has metido por culpa de tu impulsividad.

\- Menos quejas que ha dicho que te va a conseguir trabajo.- Le dijo Shinobu.

\- Claro, porque cree que voy a ser el padre de su nieto.

\- Bueno, pero eres mi papi...- Dijo Shinobu acercándose a él para tocarle el culo.

\- Shinobu-chin, no es el momento, estamos en medio de una crisis.

\- Venga, que no es para tanto.

\- ¿Y si quiere ir a alguna ecografía o algo?- Dijo Miyagi preocupado.

\- Ojalá tuviéramos algún amigo que se dedicara a eso...

\- No podemos meter a Nowaki en esto.- Le dijo Miyagi.

\- ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

* * *

Nowaki llegó a la guardería a la hora acordada y sonrió al ver a tanto niño jugando. Al verle, su hijo y su sobrino corrieron hacia él sonriendo. El médico extendió los brazos y alzó a los dos a la vez.

\- ¿Quién quiere que le pinte la cara?

\- ¡Yo!- Exclamaron los pequeños a la vez.

Nowaki les puso la ropa para el festival y procedió a pintarles la cara.

\- Nao-chan, querías ir de tigre, ¿no?- Dijo Nowaki y el niño asintió.

\- Haru-chan, ¿te gusta?- Le preguntó Naoki cuando su tío terminó de pintarle la cara.

\- Sí, me gusta mucho.

\- Haru-chan, ¿tú qué quieres que te pinte?

\- Si te pintas como un tigre iremos iguales.- Le informó Naoki.- Está bien si vamos iguales porque somos pareja.

\- Papi, yo quiero ir como Nao-chan.

\- Muy bien, otro tigre entonces.- Sonrió Nowaki y le pintó la cara exactamente igual que al otro.

\- Pero qué guapos estáis.- Dijo Satoru, quien acababa de llegar. Los dos niños sonrieron al verle y le abrazaron las piernas.

\- Has venido, Satuo.- Dijo Naoki feliz.

\- Por supuesto, ya te dije que vendría.- Le sonrió Satoru.

\- ¿Qué te parece?- Le preguntó Nowaki.- Creo que me han quedado bien, se ve que son tigres, ¿no?

\- Sí, te han quedado genial.

\- Me vi un par de tutoriales en YouTube.

\- Oye, ¿Kane va a venir?- Quiso saber Satoru.

\- Sí, no creo que tarde mucho. Ha dicho que saldría pronto de trabajar.

\- Bien.- Asintió Satoru y, como si le hubieran invocado, apareció Kane.

\- ¡Kane!- Exclamó Haruki feliz. El nombrado cogió en brazos a su ahijado.

\- ¡Estás hecho una fiera!- Sonrió Kane. Naoki se acercó a él sonriendo.- Y tú también, Nao-chan. Estáis impresionantes.

\- Kane, ¿qué tal?- Saludó Satoru. Kane estuvo tentado a no dirigirle la palabra pero, siguiendo los consejos de Hiroki, decidió actuar con normalidad.

\- Muy bien. ¿Tú?

\- Bien. Esto aún tardará un poco en empezar, ¿te apetece ir a tomar algo mientras?

\- No, gracias, prefiero quedarme con los niños.- Respondió Kane dejando a Haruki en el suelo.

\- Te he enviado muchos mensajes.- Le dijo Satoru en voz baja.

\- He estado ocupado.

\- Ya. Oye, ¿te apetece salir el sábado? Seguro que Shinobu se apunta.

\- No sé, ya veré.

\- Niños, venid conmigo que en nada va a empezar el festival.- Dijo la maestra. Naoki puso mala cara y se dirigió a Nowaki.

\- Tío, mis papás no están.

\- Tranquilo, vienen en nada.- Le sonrió Nowaki pero borró la sonrisa al ver que el niño estaba a nada de romper a llorar. El médico le cogió en brazos y le hizo cosquillas.- Tus papás ya están de camino, se mueren de ganas de verte de tigre.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Claro. ¿Sabes quién más viene con ellos?

\- ¿Quién?

\- El abuelo.- Le dijo Nowaki y Naoki sonrió.- Y traerá la cámara para grabar a sus dos nietos.

\- ¡Bien!

\- Venga, id con vuestra maestra.- Dijo el médico dejando a Naoki en el suelo. Los dos niños se dieron la mano y fueron hacia la mujer.

\- ¡Ya estamos aquí!- Exclamó Misaki, quien iba corriendo seguido de Hiroki y Tadao.- ¿Y los niños?

\- Con su grupo.- Respondió Nowaki.- Será mejor que pillemos asientos. ¿Y Akihiko?

\- Dios, la muerte...- Llegó el escritor sin aliento.

\- Pero si no has corrido, a los dos metros te has empezado a ahogar.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Soy un hombre sedentario, ¿algún problema?

\- ¡Ahí está mi pequeño!- Exclamó Misaki al divisar a Naoki entre la multitud de niños.

\- Pero qué monos.- Sonrió Akihiko mirando también a su hijo y a su sobrino.

\- Te ha quedado bien, Nowaki.- Le sonrió Hiroki. En aquel momento, vieron como un niño le daba un empujón a Naoki.

\- ¡Hijo de puta!

\- ¡USAGI-SAN!

\- Ha empujado a mi bebé.- Dijo Akihiko enfadado.

\- Son cosas de niños.- Dijo Misaki. Akihiko fue a decir algo pero observaron como Haruki cogía carrerilla y le daba un empujón a aquel niño, tirándolo al suelo.

\- ¡Haruki!- Exclamó Nowaki alarmado.- Violencia no...

\- Es la primera vez que veo algo de mí en mi hijo.- Sonrió Hiroki.- Y yo que pensaba que no tenía carácter.

\- Yo también estoy orgulloso de Haru-chan.- Asintió Akihiko.

\- Pues yo no.- Dijo Nowaki.- Hablaré con él sobre lo que ha hecho.

\- Venga, vamos a sentarnos.- Dijo Tadao y todos se dirigieron a los asientos. Para desgracia de Kane, Satoru se las ingenió para sentarse a su lado.

\- Lo que me dijiste el otro día, ¿lo sigues pensando?- Dijo Satoru en voz muy baja.

\- ¿Acaso te importa?- Dijo Kane.- Ya me dejaste bien claro que no quieres ser uno más.

\- Kane, yo...

\- Y ahora a callar que ya empieza el coñazo este.- Le dijo Kane tajante.

Tuvieron que soportar a cuatro grupos de niños antes de que les llegara el turno al grupo de Naoki y Haruki. Los niños salieron al escenario cogidos de la mano en parejas y se colocaron donde les indicaba su maestra. La música comenzó a sonar y los niños comenzaron a bailar, todos menos Naoki, quien había divisado a sus padres y estaba sonriente saludándoles con la manita.

\- Usagi-san, deja de devolverle el saludo, sino no bailará.- Le dijo Misaki.

\- Sería muy descortés por mi parte.- Dijo el escritor sin parar de saludar a su hijo con la mano.

El festival llegó a su fin y cada padre recogió a su hijo. El grupo de amigos se dirigió a un restaurante con la intención de cenar allí. Satoru se acercó a Kane y posó una mano en su cintura.

\- Kane, me gustaría hablar contigo.

\- No me toques.- Le dijo Kane y Satoru apartó la mano rápidamente.- ¿Quieres que todo vuelva a la normalidad? Perfecto, el viernes saldremos de fiesta.

\- De acuerdo.- Asintió Satoru.

\- ¿Lo hemos hecho bien?- Preguntó Naoki.

\- Lo habéis hecho genial.- Respondió Tadao.- Lo tengo grabado, luego os lo enseño.

\- Haru-chan, antes de empezar la actuación, ¿le has pegado a un compañero?- Le preguntó Nowaki. El niño se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos y negó lentamente con la cabeza.- ¿Seguro? Me ha parecido ver que le empujabas.

\- Es que ha empujado a Nao-chan...

\- Entonces deberías habérselo contado a tu maestra, empujar a los compañeros no está nada bien.

\- Nowaki, ¿quieres que tu hijo sea un chivato?- Dijo Kane.

\- Lo que no quiero es que sea un abusón.- Dijo el médico.

\- Y no lo será, solo estaba defendiendo a Naoki.- Dijo Akihiko.- Todos sabemos que Haru-chan es muy buen niño.

\- Papi yo no quiero que le peguen a Nao-chan.- Dijo el pequeño echándose a llorar.- Ha sido sin querer, he visto que le empujaba y yo le he empujado sin darme cuenta.

\- Venga, grandullón, no llores.- Le dijo Hiroki.- No pasa nada, pero a la próxima haz lo que ha dicho papi.

\- Vale.

\- Tío.- Le llamó Naoki a Nowaki.- Ese niño es muy malo, tira del pelo a las niñas.

\- ¿De verdad hace eso?

\- Sí.- Asintió Naoki.- Pero Haru-chan no es malo, Haru-chan es muy bueno y por eso es mi más mejor amigo.

\- Ya lo sé, ya sé que es muy bueno.- Dijo Nowaki sonriéndole a su hijo, quien ya había dejado de llorar.

* * *

El viernes llegó y Shinobu se preparó para salir de fiesta con sus amigos, aunque no planeaba volver muy tarde, pues al día siguiente debía madrugar para ir a hacerse la ecografía falsa. Ya vestido para la ocasión, se acercó a Miyagi y le dio un beso.

\- No bebas mucho, tu padre vendrá pronto y no quiero que te vea resacoso.- Le dijo el profesor.

\- Puedo decir que son nauseas matutinas, seguro que se lo cree.- Sonrió Shinobu y volvió a besar a su novio, quien llevó una mano a su muslo y lo atrajo hacia él sentándole sobre su regazo.

\- Shinobu-chin...- Susurró Miyagi en su oreja.

\- Viejo, cuando vuelva follamos, ¿vale?

\- Cuando vuelvas yo ya estaré dormido.- Le dijo Miyagi.

\- Pues te despierto.

Shinobu le dio un último beso y se apartó de él. Salió de su casa y fue dando un paseo hasta el sitio donde había quedado con sus amigos, pues estaba bastante cerca. Satoru ya se encontraba allí y solo faltaba Kane.

\- Kane como siempre el último. - Dijo Shinobu y Satoru asintió.

\- No creo que tarde mucho. Por cierto, ¿te ha comentado algo sobre mí?

\- ¿Sobre ti?- Dijo Shinobu extrañado.- No, no me ha dicho nada. ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Por nada. Mira, ya viene por ahí.

\- Joder, qué arreglado va...- Comentó Shinobu.

\- Sí, está muy guapo.- Murmuró Satoru.

\- Lamento la espera.- Dijo Kane sonriendo y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo.- ¿Qué os parece? ¿No os encanta el cuero sintético?

\- Te hacen muy buen culo esos pantalones, ¿verdad, Satoru?.- Dijo Shinobu.

\- Sí, te quedan muy bien.- Asintió Satoru.

\- Venga, vamos a emborracharnos un poco que hoy me tengo que ir pronto.

\- Es verdad, mañana tienes la ecografía.- Dijo Kane riendo.- Me lo ha contado Nowaki.

\- ¿Me he perdido algo?- Preguntó Satoru.

\- A ver, resumiendo.- Suspiró Shinobu.- Mi padre hizo que despidieran de nuevo a Miyagi, fui a dialogar con él y acabé rayando su coche nuevo. Vino a casa amenazándome y le dije que estaba preñado y que iba a abortar porque somos pobres y de esta manera darle pena y que nos dejara en paz. El tiro me ha salido un poco por la culata porque no ha sido así, está bastante ilusionado con eso de ser abuelo de nuevo y ahora me llama todos los días y quiere ir a las ecografías. Así que le pedí a Nowaki que me hiciera una ecografía y fingiera que estoy embarazado. Básicamente ha sido eso.

\- Estás fatal de la cabeza.- Rió Satoru.- Como tu padre se entere de que es mentira no te lo perdonará jamás.

\- Todo ventajas.

Entraron en la discoteca y comenzaron a pedir chupitos mientras charlaban de todo un poco. Kane intentaba disimular lo incómodo que se sentía en presencia de Satoru, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

\- Mañana no podrás levantarte para que Nowaki te mire la mierda en las tripas.- Rió Kane.

\- Pues sí, porque es lo único que va a ver.- Rió Shinobu pidiendo otra ronda.- Venga, esta ya la última y me voy.

\- Eso has dicho hace dos.- Dijo Satoru sonriendo.

\- ¿No te da vergüenza beber en tu estado?- Dijo Kane acariciando la barriga de Shinobu, quien rió.

\- Soy lo peor, me va a salir tonto.

\- Espera, ponte mi chaqueta.- Dijo Kane metiéndole la prenda por debajo de la camiseta. Shinobu comenzó a acariciarse la barriga y a posar mientras Kane le hacía fotos.

\- Mirad, Miyagi me ha hecho un bombo.- Dijo Shinobu haciendo reír a los otros dos.

\- Te faltan las tetas, como las de Hiroki.- Dijo Kane.- Sato-chan, pídele dos naranjas al camarero.

\- Sí, claro, seguro que tienen.- Sonrió Satoru.

\- Kane, hazme un vídeo y así se lo mando a Miyagi, seguro que se descojona.

\- Vale, grabando.- Dijo Kane y Shinobu caminó lentamente hacia su amigo y luego se puso de perfil, acariciando aquella barriga amorfa.- Niños, la marcha atrás no funciona.

\- ¡Antes de llover chispea!- Gritó Kane.

Pocos minutos después, Shinobu finalmente se marchó, dejando a sus dos amigos solos. Se produjo un pequeño silencio entre ellos y Satoru decidió romperlo.

\- Voy a la barra a por una copa, ¿te apetece algo?

\- ¿Pagas tú?- Preguntó Kane y su amigo asintió.- Pues tráeme lo más caro.

\- De acuerdo.- Resopló Satoru sin poder reprimir una sonrisa. Había bastante gente en la barra, por lo que tardó en pedir y que le sirvieran. Al volver donde estaba su amigo, vio que se estaba besando con un musculitos. Satoru sintió una ola de celos invadirle pero decidió controlarse. Iba a acercarse a ellos cuando aquel chulo de gimnasio cogió de la mano a Kane y le guió hacia el baño.- Ni de puta coña.

Satoru dejó las copas en una mesa y les siguió abriéndose paso entre la gente. Cuando estaban a punto de entrar en el baño, Satoru les paró. Kane le miró con el ceño fruncido y el bigardo puso mala cara.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Disculpa pero él es mi amigo y ha bebido bastante, creo que te estás aprovechando de él.- Dijo Satoru rápidamente.- Así que si en verdad estás interesado en mi amigo, dale tu número y él ya te llamará cuando sea plenamente consciente.

\- Sato-chan, ¿de qué vas?

\- ¿Me estás vacilando, empollón?

\- No, te estoy hablando en serio. Será mejor que dejes a mi amigo.

\- Eres increíble.- Resopló Kane.

\- Te doy dos segundos para desaparecer de mi vista.

\- ¿O qué?- Dijo Satoru con una valentía que no sabía muy bien de dónde la había sacado.

\- O te reventaré esa cara de payaso que tienes.

\- Sin faltar que yo no te he insultado y podría haberlo hecho perfectamente, porque con esas pintas de unga unga...- Satoru no terminó la frase pues recibió un puñetazo en la nariz que le tiró al suelo.

\- ¡Sato-chan!- Exclamó Kane alarmado y se arrodilló para examinar a su amigo.- ¿Estás bien?

\- Creo que me ha roto la nariz...

\- Lo dudo, habría más sangre.- Dijo Kane y se puso en pie.- Oye, troglodita, ni se te ocurra volver a tocar a Sato-chan.

\- Paso de movidas, tampoco estás tan bueno.- Dijo el musculitos para luego desaparecer. Kane ayudó a Satoru a ponerse en pie y salieron de la discoteca.

\- Kane...

\- Tranquilo, sé que te duele, vamos a casa y te pondré...- Comenzó a decir Kane pero Satoru le interrumpió.

\- Tenía miedo de perderte y por eso te rechacé, porque prefiero ser solo tu amigo a no ser nada. Bueno, al menos eso era lo que pensaba porque ahora quiero arriesgarlo todo. Estoy loco por ti.

\- Sato-chan...

\- Estoy enamorado de ti y si tú sigues sintiendo lo mismo, me encantaría que fueras mi novio.- Kane le miró con lágrimas en los ojos pero no dijo nada.- Lo digo de verdad, no puedo parar de pensar en ti, quiero estar contigo. Ahora mismo eres la persona que más me importa del mundo y... joder, di algo, por favor.

\- Te sangra la nariz.- Dijo Kane y se abalanzó a abrazarle.- Claro que quiero ser tu novio, idiota.

\- Menos mal.- Suspiró aliviado y Kane le besó suavemente.

\- Vamos a mi casa, te curaremos y haremos el amor.- Dijo Kane y volvió a besarle.

* * *

Hiroki despertó de mal humor. Le había dicho a Kane en muchas ocasiones que no trajera hombres a casa, pues no quería que Haruki tuviera que cruzarse con desconocidos por las mañanas. Normalmente Kane cumplía esa norma, pero aquella madrugada Nowaki y él habían sido despertados por sus gemidos.

\- Hiro-san, no pongas esa cara.

\- Le dije que se animara, pero no me refería a que nos trajera a un maromo a casa.- Dijo Hiroki preparando el desayuno.- Pues que no espere que le dé de desayunar a su ligue, conforme salga por esa puerta lo echo a patadas.

\- Es cierto que andaba decaído. ¿Qué le ocurría?- Quiso saber Nowaki. Haruki salió de su dormitorio frotándose los ojos todavía medio dormido y fue a abrazar al profesor.

\- Buenos días, grandullón. ¿Qué tal has dormido?- El pequeño no respondió, simplemente abrazó con más fuerza a su padre, quien se agachó para cogerle en brazos.- Qué mimosín se ha despertado mi niño.- Hiroki comenzó a repartirle besos por la cara, haciéndole reír.

\- Qué envidia, yo también quiero.- Dijo Nowaki acercándose a su hijo con la intención de darle besos. La puerta del dormitorio de Kane se abrió y de ella salió Satoru, sorprendiendo a Nowaki y haciendo sonreír a Hiroki.

\- Buenos días.- Saludó Satoru algo cohibido.

\- Buenos días.- Dijo Hiroki.- ¿Qué te apetece desayunar?

\- ¡Sato-chan!- Exclamó Haruki alegre.

\- Hola, chiquitín.- Sonrió Satoru.- Cualquier cosa está bien, Hiroki.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?- Le preguntó Nowaki a su marido en voz baja.- ¿Kane no había traído a un ligue?

\- Buenos días.- Saludó un muy sonriente Kane acercándose a Satoru para abrazarle por la espalda.

\- Hiro-san, no entiendo nada.

\- Haru-chan, ¿sabes una cosa?- Dijo Kane.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tengo nuevo novio...

\- ¿Quién?- Preguntó el niño curioso y Kane le dio un beso en los labios a Satoru.

\- Kane...- Rió Satoru algo avergonzado.

\- ¡Le has besado en la boca!- Exclamó el niño sorprendido.

\- Es que somos novios.- Dijo Kane haciendo sonreír a Hiroki, quien dejó a Haruki en el suelo.

\- Genial, ¿cuándo os iréis a vivir juntos?

\- Hiroki, la llevas clara si crees que te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente.- Le dijo Kane.- Tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos.

\- Pues vaya destino más horrible.

\- Yo me marcho ya, tengo que fingir que Shinobu está embarazado.- Dijo Nowaki.- Chicos, me alegro mucho por vosotros.

\- Gracias, Nowaki, pero que sepas que sigues siendo mi amor platónico.- Dijo Kane y Hiroki le dio con la espátula de madera en la mano. El médico se marchó y todos comenzaron a desayunar.

\- Oye, ¿qué te ha pasado en la nariz?- Preguntó Hiroki con el ceño fruncido.- La tienes un poco hinchada.

\- Bueno, eso...

\- Se peleó con un cachas por mí.- Sonrió Kane abrazando de nuevo a Satoru.

\- Por supuesto tenía que ser culpa tuya...- Dijo Hiroki.

* * *

Shinobu pasó con su padre a la consulta, Miyagi no había querido ir pues decía que no se sentía cómodo con aquella mentira. Nowaki le indicó a Shinobu que se tumbara en la camilla y le aplicó el gel. El médico miró la pantalla y frunció el ceño. Shinobu se estaba empezando a impacientar, pues Nowaki no apartaba la vista de la pantalla.

\- Nowaki...- Dijo Shinobu llamando su atención. El médico le miró mordiéndose el labio y el rubio le hizo un gesto para que hablara.

\- Está todo bien, Shinobu. El bebé está perfectamente.

\- ¿De verdad?- Sonrió el hombre mirando la pantalla.

\- Sí. ¿Nos disculpa un momento?- Dijo Nowaki.- Me gustaría hacerle una revisión a Shinobu.

\- Sí, por supuesto.- Asintió el hombre.- Además, yo me tengo que ir ya. ¿Te doy dinero para un taxi, Shinobu?

\- No, no hace falta.- Negó Shinobu. El hombre se marchó y el rubio soltó una carcajada.- ¡Se lo ha tragado!

\- Shinobu...

\- Muchas gracias, te debo una enorme.

\- Shinobu, escucha.- Dijo Nowaki y una especie de palpitaciones resonaron en la consulta.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es el corazón, Shinobu.

\- ¿El mío?- Dijo el estudiante desconcertado y el médico negó.

\- El del bebé.

\- Oye, Nowaki, mi padre ya no está aquí, ya puedes dejarlo estar.- Dijo Shinobu riendo pero la sonrisa se le fue borrando al ver la cara de su amigo.

\- Estás embarazado de verdad, Shinobu. De unas diez semanas.

* * *

**Pues al final Miyagi sí que le ha hecho un bombo...**


	43. Chapter 43

\- Nowaki, no tiene gracia.

\- No bromeo, Shinobu.- Dijo el médico.

\- Pero es imposible, Miyagi y yo siempre usamos protección.- Dijo el rubio echándose a llorar. Nowaki se acercó a abrazarlo.

\- Los preservativos a veces fallan.

\- Esto es horrible, ¿qué voy a hacer? No puedo ser madre adolescente.

\- Bueno, en nada vas a cumplir los veintidós, ya no se te considera adolescente.- Dijo Nowaki y Shinobu rompió a llorar todavía más fuerte.

\- Encima me hago viejo...

\- Venga no te desanimes, piensa que no estás solo. Tienes a Miyagi, nos tienes a nosotros, tienes a. . .

\- No puedo contar con Miyagi, va a morir del disgusto.- Dijo Shinobu sorbiendo por la nariz.

\- Seguro que no se lo toma tan mal.

\- Nowaki, yo no lo quiero.- El menor apartó suavemente al médico, quien seguía abrazándole y se abrió de piernas.- Por favor, sácame a este ser.

\- A ver, Shinobu, primero tranquilízate.- Dijo Nowaki cerrándole las piernas delicadamente.- El embarazo ya está bastante avanzado pero aún estás a tiempo de abortar, si eso es lo que quieres. Tienes hasta la semana catorce para abortar, así que yo te recomiendo que lo pienses durante unos días y ya me dices. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Está bien.- Asintió Shinobu más tranquilo.- Por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie. No quiero que nadie me juzgue cuando. . .ya sabes.

\- Nadie te va a juzgar, Shinobu.- Le dijo Nowaki.- Pero te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.

\- Gracias.

\- Te acompaño a casa.- Le sonrió Nowaki.

\- ¿No tienes más pacientes?

\- Algún compañero me puede cubrir durante un rato.

\- Muchas gracias, porque ahora mismo me tiemblan hasta las piernas.

Nowaki le acompañó a casa y Shinobu le pidió que se quedara hasta que Miyagi recibiera la noticia, pues el rubio se sentía más tranquilo si había algún médico cerca.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido la ecografía?- Preguntó Miyagi al escuchar la puerta. Caminó hacia la entrada y se sorprendió al ver al médico allí también.- Hombre, Nowaki.

\- Hola, Miyagi. Shinobu tiene algo que decirte.

\- No te habrá rayado el coche, ¿verdad?- Bromeó Miyagi y comenzó a preocuparse al ver que su novio no reía.- Shinobu-chin, ¿qué pasa? ¿A qué viene esa cara?- El rubio rompió a llorar y se abrazó al profesor, quien le rodeó con sus brazos. Miyagi miró a Nowaki en busca de algún tipo de explicación.- ¿Su padre ha descubierto que es mentira? ¿Es eso?

\- No, se lo ha creído.- Suspiró Nowaki.- No ha sido complicado hacerle creer que hay niño porque Shinobu está embarazado de verdad. Está de dos meses y medio.

\- Imposible...- Murmuró Miyagi.- Usamos condón siempre.

\- Pienso demandarles.- Dijo Shinobu sin parar de llorar. Miyagi le atrajo más hacia él y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

\- Shinobu-chin, tranquilo...

\- Ya le he explicado que está a tiempo de interrumpir el embarazo.- Dijo Nowaki.- Aún tenéis unas semanas para pensarlo.

\- De acuerdo.- Asintió Miyagi sin soltar a su pareja.- Muchas gracias por todo, Nowaki.

\- De nada.- Sonrió el médico.- Cualquier cosa llamadme.

\- Mi amor, por favor, deja de llorar.- Dijo el profesor una vez Nowaki se hubo marchado.- Todo va a salir bien. Si quieres tenerlo lo tendrás y si quieres abortar, abortarás y yo estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase.

\- ¿Tú qué quieres?- Dijo Shinobu alzando la vista para mirarle.- ¿Quieres que lo tenga o que aborte?

\- Eres tú quien va a pasar por ello, no yo.

\- Pero tú eres el padre...

\- Shinobu, eres lo que más quiero y solo me importa que seas feliz. Si tenerlo te va a hacer feliz, yo también lo seré.

\- ¿Y si lo que me hace feliz es no tenerlo?

\- Si eso es lo que te va a hacer feliz, ya sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo. Te amo, Shinobu.- Miyagi le alzó ligeramente la barbilla y le besó.

* * *

Misaki se encontraba haciendo un bizcocho para que merendara su hijo cuando sintió unas manos posarse en su cadera y una boca atacar su cuello.

\- Usagi-san, estoy cocinando.

\- Pero si no te molesto.- Dijo Akihiko mordiéndole suavemente el cuello.- Es más, sé que te encanta.

\- Nao-chan...

\- Está haciendo la siesta. No se va a enterar de nada.

\- Espera que meta el bizcocho en el horno.

\- No.- El escritor introdujo su mano dentro del pantalón de Misaki y comenzó a acariciar su hombría, despertándola.

\- En la cocina no, espera un poco que...- Akihiko le calló con un beso mientras le masturbaba. Misaki cerró los ojos dejándose llevar y dio media vuelta para quedar de frente al escritor.- Usagi-san...

\- Dime que te encanta que te toque.- Le susurró Akihiko al oído y a Misaki se le escapó un gemido.

\- Me...me encanta...

\- ¡Mamiiiiii!- Escucharon unos pequeños pasos yendo hacia la cocina y Misaki, de manera impulsiva, le dio un fuerte empujón al escritor, quien de no haberse agarrado a la encima hubiera acabado en el suelo. El estudiante se colocó bien la ropa y sonrió al ver entrar a su pequeño.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿No quieres dormir más?

\- Eso, Nao-chan, es hora de dormir...- Dijo Akihiko y le tendió una mano al niño, con la intención de llevarle de vuelta a su dormitorio. El pequeño negó y apartó la mano de su padre para ir hacia Misaki, quien se inclinó para coger al pequeño en brazos.- Los niños buenos duermen la siesta.

\- Huele bien.- Comentó el pequeño.

\- Estoy haciendo un bizcocho para la hora de la merienda.- Le informó Misaki.

\- ¿De choco?

\- Sí, cariño.

\- ¡Bien!

\- Pero el bizcocho es solo para los niños que hacen siesta.- Dijo el escritor.

\- Yo he dormido.- Le dijo Naoki.

\- Pero tienes que dormir más.

\- Usagi-san, ya no tiene ganas, déjalo.- Dijo Misaki y Akihiko frunció el ceño.

\- Pero si Nao-chan está muy cansado, mira cómo se le cierran los ojitos.

\- No, estoy bien.- Dijo el niño todavía en brazos de su madre.

\- ¿Quieres que papá duerma contigo?- Se ofreció Akihiko y el niño negó.- ¿No? Me pondré muy triste si...

\- Usagi-san, no seas pesado.- Le dijo Misaki.- Ya dormirá a la noche.

\- Aún queda mucho rato para eso.- Murmuró el escritor.

\- ¡Voy a ver una peli!- Anunció el niño sonriente y Misaki lo dejó en el suelo. El pequeño salió corriendo de la cocina, dejando a sus padres a solas.

\- Amo a mi hijo con locura pero a veces sobra.

\- Usagi-san, no digas eso.- Le dijo Misaki metiendo el bizcocho en el horno.

\- Es la verdad, echo de menos hacerlo en cualquier parte de la casa.- Se quejó el escritor cruzándose de brazos.- Ya solo lo podemos hacer por las noches y en la habitación, es aburrido.

\- Vaya, gracias.

\- No lo digo por ti, tú eres increíble.- Le dijo Akihiko abrazándole por la espalda.- Pero estamos cayendo en la rutina.

\- Lo he estado pensando y creo que deberíamos pasar un fin de semana juntos.- Dijo Misaki sonrojado.- Ya sabes, nuestro aniversario fue hace un par de semanas y no lo pudimos celebrar.

\- Cierto.- Sonrió el escritor y Misaki se giró para mirarle a los ojos.- Cinco años juntos.

\- Sí, cinco años.

\- Hace cinco años que me declaré y tú saliste corriendo.

\- Cállate, ¿vas a recordármelo siempre?- Dijo Misaki avergonzado, haciendo sonreír todavía más a su pareja.

\- Misaki, te amo.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Y yo a ti, Usagi-san.

* * *

Aquel sábado, como muchos otros, habían quedado todos en la vivienda de Misaki y Akihiko para cenar. Se encontraban ya sentados en la mesa, cuando Kane salió de la cocina con dos botellas de vino.

\- Shinobu, este vino te va a hacer el culo agua limón. Sentirás un orgasmo al...

\- No, gracias, no me apetece.- Dijo el rubio y Kane le miró con semblante serio.

\- Se me acaba de caer un mito...

\- Kane, trae el vino que yo sí que quiero probarlo.- Le dijo Akihiko y el abogado le tendió el vino.

\- Shinobu, venga, prueba un poco. Me ha costado una pasta.- Le dijo Kane.

\- Que no quiero.

\- Pero si es muy bueno.

\- Kane, no seas pesado.- Le dijo Nowaki con una sonrisa.

\- Pero es que lo he comprado pensando en él. Shinobu es mi alma gemela en cuanto a beber como marineros.- Dijo Kane.

\- Déjalo estar, no le insistas más.- Le dijo Satoru.

\- Lo dices como si fuera cansino.- Le dijo Kane a su novio.

\- Lo eres.- Afirmó Hiroki.- Entonces es el fin de semana que viene cuando os vais, ¿no?

\- Sí.- Respondió Misaki.- De todas formas no vamos a salir de la ciudad, por si pasara algo.

\- Misaki no quiere estar lejos de Naoki.- Dijo el escritor.

\- Oye, que fue idea tuya. Yo quería ir de turismo rural.

\- Hiro-san y yo conocemos un hotel muy mono, ahí secuestramos a Chiqui.

\- Lo recuerdo.- Dijo Akihiko.- Os presté mi coche y metisteis una gallina. Ni olvido ni perdón.

\- Ya me perdonaste.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Pero qué rencoroso eres, Akihiko.- Rió Kane.

\- ¿Y no pensáis salir de la ciudad? Deberíais aprovechar.- Dijo Miyagi.

\- Exacto, ya se sabe que los hijos matan la vida de pareja.- Comentó Kane.

\- ¿Qué sabrás tú de eso?- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Pues que ya casi ni se os oye y tú siempre has sido muy escandaloso, Hiroki.

\- ¡Tendrás valor!- Exclamó Hiroki.- ¡Para escandaloso tú, que cualquier día me vas a traumatizar a Haru-chan!

\- Lo que pasa es que te da envidia mi vida sexual.- Dijo Kane.

\- Hiro-san no tiene nada que envidiar, está muy bien servido.

\- Papá, ¿me has llamado?- Dijo Haruki saliendo del cuarto de juegos de su amigo.

\- No, cielo, solo le estaba gritando a Kane. Sigue jugando.

\- Has dicho su nombre y ha dejado de jugar para ver qué querías.- Dijo Misaki impresionado.- Si Nao-chan está jugando le tengo que llamar unas siete veces para que me haga caso.

\- Es solo así con Hiro-san, a mí me suele ignorar.- Sonrió Nowaki.

\- Resumiendo, tener hijos es un coñazo.- Dijo Kane.- Aquí los más inteligentes somos Shinobu y yo, que no hemos dejado que nos preñen.

\- Voy a salir un poco a que me dé el aire.- Dijo Shinobu poniéndose en pie.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Le preguntó Miyagi.

\- ¿Te encuentras mal?- Preguntó Nowaki y Shinobu negó.

\- Estoy bien, no os preocupéis. Estaré un rato en la terraza.

\- ¿Quieres una manta? Ya empieza a refrescar.- Le ofreció Misaki.

\- No, gracias.- Dijo Shinobu saliendo a la terraza.

\- Oye, ¿pero tú no querías tener hijos?- Le preguntó Satoru a Kane.

\- Por supuesto. Es más, quiero doce.- Dijo Kane.

\- Pues conmigo no cuentes, yo como mucho un par.- Rió Satoru.

\- Pues te dejo.

\- No puedes amenazarme con dejarme siempre.

\- ¿Pero cómo te voy a dejar? Si no paro de pensar en llegar a casa para poder sentarme en tu cara.- Dijo Kane abalanzándose sobre él para besarle.

\- Kane, guarradas en la mesa no.- Le dijo Akihiko.

\- Yo no acabo de acostumbrarme a esto...- Murmuró Misaki.

\- Ni tú ni nadie.- Dijo Miyagi.

\- A mí me parece muy bonito, tienen mucho amor que darse.- Sonrió Nowaki.

\- Pues tanto amor en nuestra casa no cabe, tendrán que buscar un sitio para ellos dos.

\- Hiroki, no te emociones que llevamos saliendo solo dos semanas.- Le dijo Kane dejando de besar a su novio.- Además, en el momento en que Nowaki corresponda mis sentimientos, dejaré a Sato-chan.

\- ¡Deja de decir gilipolleces, so burro!

\- Hiro-san, está bromeando.

\- No sé yo.- Comentó Akihiko.

\- ¿A ti no te ofende?- Le preguntó Miyagi a Satoru.

\- No, sé que eso no va a pasar jamás.

Shinobu salió a la terraza y se sentó en el suelo. Se había comenzado a sentir agobiado ahí dentro. Los días pasaban, el tiempo se le acababa y seguía sin saber qué hacer. Sintió que los ojos se le humedecían y estuvo a nada de echarse a llorar, pero dos vocecitas le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

\- Yo estaré cocinando como mi mami, ¿vale?- Distinguió la voz de Naoki, que salía por la ventana de su cuarto de juego y que daba a esa terraza.

\- Pues yo soy médico como mi papi y vengo de trabajar.

\- Vale, yo estoy en la cocina. Llegas de trabajar y me tienes que saludar con un beso pero no de verdad, ¿vale? Hazlo de mentira.

\- ¿Cómo es un beso de mentira?- Preguntó Haruki.

\- Pues te acercas a mí y dices muac.

\- Vale.

Shinobu sonrió al escuchar aquello, se puso en pie y se asomó por la ventana.

\- Niños, ¿a qué jugáis?

\- A papás.- Respondió Naoki.- ¿Quieres jugar?

\- Claro.- El rubio entró por aquella ventana dando un pequeño salto y se acercó a los niños.

\- Shinobu puede ser nuestro hijo.- Le dijo Haruki a su amigo.

\- Sí, será el bebé.- Sonrió Naoki ilusionado por tener un compañero más de juegos.

\- ¿Entonces qué tengo que hacer?- Preguntó Shinobu.

\- Llorar y comer la papilla.

\- Como Miyagi en unos años...- Murmuró Shinobu sentándose en el suelo.

\- Empecemos.- Dijo Haruki y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.- Esto es la puerta.

\- Tienes que abrir con la llave.- Le dijo Naoki y su amigo asintió.

\- ¡Click!- Exclamó Haruki haciendo como si abriera.- Cariño, ya estoy en casa.- Shinobu se tapó con una mano la boca para que no le vieran reír.

\- Hola, marido.- Dijo Naoki y Shinobu no pudo contener una carcajada.- No te puedes reír, eres un bebé.

\- Lo siento.- Dijo Shinobu intentando parar de reír. Haruki se acercó a su amigo y le abrazó.

\- ¡Muac!

\- ¿Eso ha sido el beso?- Preguntó el rubio todavía riendo y Haruki asintió sonriendo.- Me habéis alegrado el día.- Murmuró Shinobu y se quedó unos segundos callado mirando a la nada.- No me gustan los niños pero vosotros sois muy tiernos, siempre me hacéis reír.- Dijo el estudiante más para sí mismo que para los pequeños.- ¿Sabéis qué?

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Haruki sin borrar la sonrisa.

\- Voy a tener un bebé.- Los niños le miraron sorprendidos y luego comenzaron a gritar emocionados.

\- ¿Lo tienes ya en la barriga?- Preguntó Naoki.

\- Sí, desde hace tres meses pero todavía no se nota mucho.- Dijo Shinobu y se levantó la camiseta.- ¿Lo veis? Está un poco abultado pero casi no se ve, tenéis que fijaros.

\- ¿Podremos jugar con él?- Preguntó Haruki.

\- Claro, seréis sus primos mayores.

\- ¡Voy a decírselo a mi mami!- Exclamó Naoki muy emocionado y salió de la habitación corriendo. Haruki se sentó en el regazo de Shinobu y posó una mano en su barriga.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Todavía no lo sé, lo pensaremos cuando sepamos si es niño o niña.

\- Yo cuidaré del bebé.- Le dijo el pequeño sonriente.- Jugaré con él y le daré de comer.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Harás todo eso?- Sonrió Shinobu acariciando el pelo de Haruki.

\- Sí. También le dejaré mis juguetes.

\- Eres muy amable, Haru-chan.

\- ¡MAMIIIIIII!

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Misaki preocupado y todos se callaron para ver qué quería el niño.

\- ¡SHINOBU TIENE UN BEBÉ EN LA BARRIGA!

\- No, cariño, lo siento pero eso era una mentira.- Le dijo Misaki sonriendo.- No va a tener un bebé.

\- Sí que tiene un bebé, me lo ha dicho.- Dijo Naoki frunciendo el ceño.

\- Nao-chan, no es cierto que...

\- Sí que lo es.- Dijo Miyagi llamando la atención de todos.- Está de tres meses.

\- ¿Shinobu está bombo de verdad?- Sonrió Kane y Miyagi asintió. Kane se puso en pie y fue corriendo a la habitación donde se encontraba el embarazado.

\- Enhorabuena, Miyagi.- Le dijo Misaki sonriendo.

\- Gracias.

\- Sí, enhorabuena, los niños dan mucha alegría.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- ¿Y te hace cosquillas?- Le preguntó Haruki a Shinobu, haciéndole reír.

\- No, todavía no siento nada.- Respondió Shinobu mientras el niño seguía acariciando su ligeramente abultada barriga. Kane entró corriendo.

\- ¡Estás preñado!

\- Sí.- Asintió el rubio.

\- Ya decía yo que era muy raro que me rechazaras alcohol.- Comentó Kane.

\- Qué fuerte, vas a tener un bebé.- Dijo Misaki entrando junto con los demás.- Parece que fue hace nada cuando compartíamos habitación en el internado...

\- ¡Yo también quiero tocar!- Exclamó Naoki acercándose a Shinobu.

\- Niños, no le agobiéis.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Nao-chan y yo cuidaremos del bebé.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta.- Rió Miyagi y Shinobu le miró esperando ver alguna reacción sobre la decisión que había tomado. El profesor le devolvió la mirada y le guiñó un ojo sonriendo, Shinobu sintió que se le quitaba un peso de encima.

\- ¿Y por qué no habías dicho nada?- Le preguntó Satoru sonriendo.

\- No he tenido síntomas ni nada, me enteré hace un par de semanas cuando fui a la ecografía falsa.- Explicó Shinobu.- Y como no tenía claro si iba a tenerlo, decidí no decir nada. Pero voy a tenerlo.

\- ¿Puedo ser el padrino?- Preguntó Kane.

\- Tú ya eres el de Haru-chan, ahora me toca a mí.- Dijo Satoru.

\- Shinobu, ni se te ocurra hacer padrino a Sato-chan, sería una gran putada para el niño.

\- Kane, esa boca.- Le dijo Nowaki.

\- Pues seguro que sería mejor padrino que tú.- Dijo Satoru.- ¿Qué le regalaste a Haru-chan en su último cumpleaños? Ah, sí, absolutamente nada.

\- ¡Serás ruin, estaba en paro!

\- Pues ahora bien que cobras y todavía no le has comprado nada.

\- Creía que ahora que son pareja no discutirían tanto.- Comentó Misaki.

\- Pues están así todo el día, menos cuando se besan y porque entonces están callados.- Suspiró Hiroki.

\- Shinobu, si te pasas esta semana por la clínica es posible que ya te pueda decir el sexo del bebé.- Dijo Nowaki y el rubio le miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Tan pronto?

\- Sí, si está bien colocado se puede ver y sino, con una analítica te lo podré decir con seguridad.

\- No, a mí no me pinches.

\- Shinobu, cuando salga de tu barriga yo le daré un beso y Haru-chan también.- Dijo Naoki.- Y podrá venir a la guarde con nosotros porque Haru-chan y yo somos mayores y le podemos cuidar.

\- Muchas gracias, Nao-chan.- Sonrió Shinobu.- Pero los bebés nada más nacer son muy aburridos.

\- Este no.- Dijo Haruki.

Shinobu llegó a su casa agotado y, nada más ver el sofá, se tumbó sobre él. Miyagi le dio un beso en la frente y volvió a salir a la calle.

\- Viejo, ¿dónde vas?- Preguntó Shinobu.- No habrás decidido ir a por tabaco ahora que quiero tener al bebé, ¿verdad?- El rubio no obtuvo respuesta pero un par de minutos más tarde, Miyagi entró en la vivienda con una bolsa y un cochecito de bebé. Shinobu le miró sorprendido.- ¿Y eso?

\- Es de cuando tu hermana me hizo creer que estaba embarazada de mí, fui yo quien pagó por todo esto y no pensaba dejar que se quedara con las cosas.- Respondió Miyagi.- Lo he tenido guardado en el trastero desde entonces. Pensé en venderlo porque no queríamos tener hijos pero sabía que tarde o temprano algo así nos pasaría.

\- Menos mal que no lo vendiste.- Sonrió Shinobu.

\- Lo malo es que es todo rosa, así que como tengamos un niño...

\- Pero qué rancio eres.- Le dijo Shinobu.- ¿No sabes que ahora todo es unisex?

\- ¿No te importará llevar a un niño en un cochecito rosa?

\- Miyagi, por favor, qué masculinidad más frágil tienes.- Comentó Shinobu y el profesor resopló.

\- Encima...

\- ¿Estás contento?- Preguntó el rubio.- ¿Era esto lo que querías?

\- Después de dos semanas te veo tranquilo y relajado, no puedo estar más feliz, Shinobu-chin.- Respondió el profesor acercándose al menor para besarle.


	44. Chapter 44

Después de dejar a Naoki en casa de Hiroki y Nowaki, fueron a las afueras de la ciudad, donde se encontraba el hotel que habían reservado. Entraron cogidos de la mano e hicieron el check-in.

\- Te dije que eligieras un hotel modesto.- Le dijo Misaki cuando entraron en el ascensor.- Esto es todo lo contrario a modesto.

\- Tenía que buscar algo cómodo, ya que no vamos a salir de la habitación en todo el fin de semana.- Sonrió Akihiko cogiendo a su novio de la cintura, quien se sonrojó.- He traído cuatro cajas de condones.

\- No sé si eres muy optimista o muy bruto.- Rió Misaki.

\- Mejor que sobren que falten.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y la pareja salió. Tenían la única habitación que había en la última planta. Akihiko abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Misaki, quien se metió en el baño para ver cómo era.

\- Usagi-san, la bañera es enorme.

\- Por supuesto, tenemos que caber los dos y poder movernos...- Akihiko le tocó el culo a Misaki, quien se giró a mirarle sonriendo.

\- Eres un derrochador, Usagi-san.- Le dijo Misaki abrazándole.- Pero lo hecho hecho está y pienso disfrutar de esta habitación.

\- Ya lo creo. ¿Qué te apetece probar primero? ¿La cama? ¿La bañera? ¿El suelo?

\- Espera, cariño, primero voy a llamar a Hiroki para preguntarle cómo va la cosa y si Naoki ha...

\- No, Misaki. Dijimos que este fin de semana era para nosotros.

\- Pero tendré que saber si el niño está bien.

\- Está perfectamente. Está con un profesor y un médico, está mucho mejor que con un estudiante veinteañero y un escritor inmaduro pero muy sexy.

\- ¿Nos estás llamando malos padres?- Dijo Misaki dándole un manotazo en el pecho.

\- En este momento diría cualquier cosa con tal de que no llames y solo me hagas caso a mí.- Le dijo Akihiko y comenzó a besar su cuello.

\- Será solo un minuto...

\- Acabamos de despedirnos de él. Mañana llamaremos, ¿vale?

\- Está bien.- Suspiró Misaki.- Vamos a la cama.

\- Me encantas.- Akihiko lo alzó por el trasero y Misaki enrolló sus piernas en la cintura del mayor, quien le llevó hasta la cama. El escritor le tumbó delicadamente y comenzaron a besarse. Cuando notaron que les faltaba el aire se separaron, Misaki le miró con cariño mientras le acariciaba la cara.

\- ¿Cómo eres tan guapo, Usagi-san?

\- Tuve suerte porque mira mi hermano, es más feo que el culo de un mandril.- Misaki volvió a besarle con la intención de callarle. Akihiko correspondió el beso y se fue situando sobre el menor, quien ya estaba metiendo una mano por debajo de la camisa del escritor.- Me encanta cuando estás ansioso.

Misaki sonrió pero no dijo nada. El escritor se incorporó un poco y se quitó la camisa mientras movía las caderas, haciendo reír a su novio.

\- Qué bobo.- Misaki lo atrajo hacia él y comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras Akihiko le desabrochaba la camisa.

\- ¿Intentas dejarme marca?- Sonrió Akihiko quitándole la prenda al menor.

\- Claro, quiero que tengas un recuerdo.

Akihiko le besó de nuevo en los labios. Misaki se agarró a su cuello profundizando aquel beso. Las manos del escritor viajaron al pantalón del menor, con la intención de desnudarle por completo.

\- Eres precioso, Misaki.- Sonrió el escritor quitándole lentamente lo que le quedaba de ropa.

\- Tú que me ves con buenos ojos.- Dijo Misaki sonrojado. Akihiko le dio un corto beso y le abrió lentamente las piernas, para luego situarse entre ellas. El escritor se inclinó y besó su vientre, descendiendo poco a poco hasta su entrepierna, formando un camino de besos.

Akihiko lamió el miembro de Misaki con una lentitud que desesperaba al menor. El escritor llevó dos dedos a la boca del estudiante, indicándole que los lubricara con su saliva.

\- Usagi-san...- Gimió Misaki suavemente al sentir la lengua de su novio jugar con su hombría.

Akihiko, sin dejar de darle placer con su boca, introdujo los dedos en Misaki, quien no tardó en comenzar a mover ligeramente sus caderas. El mayor sintió que su novio ya estaba listo y se incorporó. Se besaron con pasión haciendo que sus entrepiernas se rozaran.

\- No hace falta que te pongas el condón.- Susurró Misaki. Akihiko no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió y alargó la mano para coger la caja y sacar uno.

\- Te amo, Misaki.- Le dijo Akihiko ya listo para penetrar al menor, quien sonrió al escuchar aquello.

\- Y yo a ti.

Akihiko entró lentamente en él mientras se besaban con ternura, hasta que Misaki rompió el beso y comenzó a gemir suavemente, pues el escritor había empezado a marcar el ritmo moviendo las caderas.

Misaki cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer y se agarró con fuerza a la espalda del escritor, sin dejar de soltar gemidos. El mayor le repartía besos por su cuello y clavicula, mientras le susurraba de forma entrecortada lo mucho que le quería.

El universitario clavó las uñas en la espalda del mayor al sentir que ya estaba cerca de acabar. Akihiko sintió que el interior de Misaki se contraía y comenzó a penetrarle con más intensidad.

\- ¡Usagi-san!

Akihiko calló sus gemidos con un beso, sin alterar el ritmo. Misaki le mordió suavemente el labio, sorprendiendo al mayor, quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Ya, ya...- Gimió Misaki apartando su cara ligeramente de la de Akihiko.- ¡USAGI-SAN!

La esencia de Misaki impactó sobre sus vientres, sobre todo sobre el del menor. Akihiko siguió con las embestidas hasta que finalmente también se corrió.

\- Eres increíble, Misaki.- Le susurró antes de salir de él.

* * *

Dos voces infantiles le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Los niños se encontraban junto a Kane en el sofá, mirando unos dibujos. Hiroki alzó la vista de sus papeles y echó un vistazo a los pequeños, quienes comentaban emocionados aquellos dibujos, mientras Kane les daba conversación.

Se concentró de nuevo en aquellos exámenes que tenía que corregir pero volvieron a distraerle, esta vez fue el sonido de su teléfono móvil. Suspiró pensando que se trataba de Misaki.

-Dime, Misaki.

\- Hiro-chan, soy mamá.- Hiroki abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pues llevaba años sin dirigirse la palabra con sus padres.- Llamaba para decirte que ha muerto la tía Eshima. Por si te interesa, el funeral es esta tarde. Yo de ti vendría, parece que se ha acordado de ti al hacer el testamento.- Su madre colgó antes de que Hiroki pudiera decir nada.

\- ¿Quién demonios es la tía Eshima?- Murmuró Hiroki.- Kane, me tengo que ir. Cuida de los niños.

\- Hiroki, hoy no puedo. Te he dicho que en poco más de una hora me tengo que marchar.

\- Pues llévate a los niños, a mí me ha surgido un imprevisto.- Dijo el profesor poniéndose en pie.

\- ¿Cómo me voy a llevar a los niños a un sex-shop? Estás enfermo, Hiroki.

\- ¿Por qué demonios tienes que ir a esos sitios?- Le dijo Hiroki.- ¿No puedes ser una persona decente?

\- Hoy lanzan un nuevo vibrador, es una edición limitada. Voy a ir a hacer cola.

\- Pues lo siento pero te tienes que quedar con los niños.

\- Llama a Tadao.

\- Tadao se quedará con ellos mañana por la tarde, no puedo pedirle que se encargue hoy también. El hombre también tiene una vida...

\- ¿Y yo no, Hiroki?

\- Kane, te he pagado la universidad y te he dejado vivir gratis aquí durante años. Mi generosidad es tan grande que no te cobro nada a pesar de que ya tienes trabajo, así que si te pido que cuides de los niños, tú te callas y obedeces.

\- Deberías hacer todas esas cosas por amor, no para chantajearme con ello día sí y día también.

\- Kane no quiere quedarse con nosotros...- Dijo Haruki a punto de echarse a llorar.

\- Exacto, siento mucho que tengas este padrino.- Asintió Hiroki.

\- No, corazón, me encanta estar con vosotros.- Dijo Kane abrazando al pequeño.- Sois mis personas favoritas.

\- Entonces todo solucionado.- Sonrió Hiroki.- Te quedas tú con los niños. Adiós, os veo luego.

\- ¿A qué vamos a jugar hoy, Kane?- Le preguntó Naoki.

\- ¿Os gustaría ver al bebé de Shinobu?

* * *

El sonido del timbre le sacó de sus pensamientos, Shinobu resopló fastidiado porque Miyagi se hubiera vuelto a olvidar las llaves.

\- Ya empieza con la demencia senil...- Murmuró el rubio yendo a abrir. Relajó el gesto al ver que era Kane, quien iba bien acompañado.

\- ¡Shinobu!- Exclamaron Haruki y Naoki a la vez, abrazando las piernas del nombrado.

\- Hola, renacuajos.- Sonrió Shinobu.- Qué sorpresa...

\- Se me ha escapado que hoy tenías la ecografía y los niños quieren ver al bebé. Así que ahora son problema tuyo.- Shinobu le miró con el ceño fruncido y, antes de poder decir nada, Kane había echado a correr, abandonando allí a los niños.

\- Será hijo de fruta...

\- ¿Vamos a ver al bebé?- Sonrió Naoki.

\- Sí, supongo que sí.- Suspiró Shinobu.- Venga, niños, pasad.

\- ¿Y es rubio como tú?- Preguntó Haruki.

\- Lo dudo mucho.- Respondió el estudiante.- Miyagi no tardará en llegar, ¿tenéis que ir al baño o algo?

\- Yo tengo sed.- Dijo Naoki.

\- Y yo.

\- Vale, ahora os doy agua.- Shinobu caminó hacia la cocina.- Estaremos un buen rato en la clínica, ¿tendréis hambre? ¿Debería coger algo de comer? ¿Venís con manual de instrucciones?

\- No, si tenemos hambre nos puedes comprar un helado.- Le dijo Naoki mientras cogía con sus dos manitas el vaso que le daba Shinobu.

\- No estás tonto, no...- Murmuró Shinobu entregándole el otro vaso a Haruki. Quien intentó beber muy rápido y se mojó la camiseta.

\- Ups.

\- No pasa nada, es solo agua.- Dijo Shinobu.- ¿Traéis muda de recambio o algo?- Haruki se encogió de hombros.- Venga, Haru-chan, quítate la camiseta y te la seco en un momento.

El pequeño comenzó a quitarse la camiseta pero se le quedó atascada en la cabeza y rompió a llorar.

\- Haru-chan, no llores, ahora te ayudo.- Shinobu comenzó a tirar de la camiseta, haciendo que el niño llorara más, pero consiguiendo sacarla en cosa de segundos.- Listo, ya está. Anda, no llores más que luego el abuelo Miyagi os comprará un helado.

\- ¿De verdad?- Sonrió Haruki parando de llorar. Shinobu asintió y fue al baño a por el secador de pelo con la intención de secar la camiseta. Cuando volvió se encontró a los niños riendo, Naoki le tocaba la barriga a Haruki con sus dos dedos índices.

\- ¡Barriguita!- Reía Naoki haciendo cosquillas a su amigo, quien también se reía. Shinobu conectó el secador y comenzó a secar la camiseta. En aquel momento entró Miyagi, mirando la escena con sorpresa.

\- ¡Miyagi!

\- Hola, chiquitines.- Sonrió el profesor acariciando sus cabezas.

\- Kane los ha abandonado en nuestra puerta.- Explicó Shinobu y el mayor asintió.

\- Tío Miyagi, el tío Shinobu ha dicho que nos vas a comprar un helado.- Le informó Naoki.

\- Claro, os compraré un helado.

\- Levanta los bracitos, Haru-chan.- Le dijo Shinobu y el niño obedeció. El rubio le puso con cuidado la camiseta.

\- Deberíamos ir yendo ya.- Dijo Miyagi.- Iremos en metro porque no tengo sillitas para los niños.

\- Pues que no lleven.

\- Shinobu-chin, eso no es seguro.- Le dijo el profesor.- No pueden ir en coche sin sillita.

\- De acuerdo, pues vayamos ya.- Dijo Shinobu poniéndose el abrigo y caminando hacia la puerta.

\- Shinobu-chin, ¿puedes darle la manita a uno de los peques? Así será más fácil.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, claro.- Dijo Shinobu y Naoki le cogió la mano, mientras que Haruki cogió la del profesor.- ¿Podemos ir ya?

\- Espera, voy a coger un poco de agua por si a los niños les entra sed.- Dijo Miyagi.

\- Coge ginebra por si a mí me da el bajón.

\- Shinobu-chin...

\- No pongas esa cara, era broma.- Le dijo Shinobu.- Venga, vamos.

Llegaron a la clínica con más de un cuarto de hora de antelación y se sentaron en la sala de espera, Haruki sobre Miyagi y Naoki sobre Shinobu.

\- Shinobu, tengo pipí.- Le dijo Naoki.

\- Miyagi, acompáñale al baño.- Le dijo Shinobu.

\- Claro. Haru-chan, ¿tú también tienes ganas?

\- No, yo no.- Negó el pequeño. Miyagi se fue con Naoki y Haruki se sentó sobre el regazo de Shinobu.

\- ¿Mi papi está ahí dentro?- Preguntó Haruki señalando la puerta de la consulta.

\- Más le vale.

\- Shinobu.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tengo pipí.

\- Pero si acabas de decir que no tienes ganas.

\- Ya, pero ahora que lo he pensado sí que tengo.- Dijo el niño. Shinobu resopló.

\- Pues aguanta un poco, Miyagi no tardará en volver.

\- No puedo...

\- Los niños tan pequeños no saben aguantar, se te va a mear encima.- Le dijo una mujer que también estaba esperando.

\- Señora, ¿a usted qué le importa?

\- Qué maleducado, vaya ejemplo...

\- Shinobu...- Dijo Haruki llevándose las manos a la entrepierna. Shinobu se puso en pie cogiéndole en brazos y corrió hacia el baño, cruzándose por el camino con Miyagi.

\- ¡Que se mea!- Exclamó Shinobu agobiado y Miyagi se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar.

Con la crisis ya resuelta, Shinobu volvió a la sala de espera y se sentó junto a Miyagi. Una mujer, que debía de haber llegado mientras el estudiante estaba en el baño, sonrió al verles.

\- Qué familia más bonita.- Comentó la mujer.- Y ya vais a por el tercero, ¿no?

\- Exacto, somos como conejos.

\- Shinobu-chin...

\- Pero no se parecen mucho, ¿no?- Volvió a hablar la mujer.

\- Es que cada uno es de un padre.

\- Shinobu-chin, hoy estás sembrado.

\- Takatsuki.- Llamó el enfermero y los cuatro pasaron a consulta.- Túmbese en la camilla, en nada vendrá el Dr. Kusama.

\- Nao-chan, mi papi es médico.- Dijo el pequeño una vez el enfermero se marchó.

\- Sí, me sacó de la barriguita de mi mami.- Asintió Naoki.

\- Y a mí de la de mi papá.

\- Y sacará a vuestro primito de la de Shinobu.- Sonrió Miyagi.

\- Qué ganas...- Murmuró Shinobu haciendo una mueca.

\- Hola, Shinobu, ¿qué tal?- Saludó Nowaki entrando en la consulta. Al ver a los pequeños sonrió todavía más.- ¡Pero si están mis chicos favoritos!

\- Hemos venido a ver al bebé.- Dijo Haruki.

\- Sí y luego el tío Miyagi nos comprará helado.- Dijo Naoki.

\- Qué consentidos.- Sonrió Nowaki.- ¿Pero no estabais con papá?

-Le han llamado y se ha ido.- Respondió Haruki.- Y Kane nos ha dejado con Shinobu para que podamos ver al bebé.

\- Entiendo. Bueno, Shinobu, vamos a ver cómo va la cosa.- Nowaki le aplicó el gel y comenzó a mirar en la pantalla.- Esto de aquí es el bebé, ¿lo veis?

\- No.- Negó Haruki algo decepcionado.

\- ¿Y está todo bien?- Preguntó Shinobu.

\- Sí, parece que todo va bien. Aunque...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Deberías ganar algo de peso, Shinobu.- Le dijo Nowaki y el rubio hizo una mueca.

\- No te preocupes, Nowaki, yo me encargaré de que engorde.

\- Oye, viejo, que no soy ningún gorrino de matanza.

\- ¿Os gustaría saber el sexo?- Preguntó Nowaki.

\- Sí.- Dijo Miyagi.- ¿Shinobu-chin?

\- Sí, cuanto antes lo sepamos mejor.

\- Es una niña.

\- ¡Bien!- Exclamó Miyagi contento.- Podremos aprovechar las cosas de bebé que tenemos.

\- Lo hubiéramos aprovechado igual, cazurro.

\- ¿Es una niña?- Preguntó Naoki.

\- Sí, vais a tener una prima.- Le dijo Nowaki.

\- Haru-chan, cuando juguemos a papás ella podrá ser nuestra hija.

\- Tendréis que esperar un poco para que pueda jugar con vosotros.- Les sonrió Shinobu.- Nada más nacer solo llorará, comerá y cagará.

\- Qué aburrido...- Comentó Haruki.

\- Un bebé no es un juguete.- Le dijo Nowaki.

\- Ya lo sabemos.- Dijo Naoki.

\- Sí, vamos a cuidar de ella.- Dijo Haruki.

\- Así me gusta.- Sonrió Nowaki.- ¿Y ya habéis pensado algún nombre?

\- No.

\- Sí.- Dijo Miyagi sorprendiendo a su pareja.- Había pensado que como va a nacer en abril, que es cuando los cerezos florecen, podría llamarse Sakura.

\- Muy común, ¿no?

\- Ya, pero es bonito.

\- La verdad es que la Cazadora de Cartas me gustaba bastante ...- Dijo Shinobu.- Sí, Sakura está bien.

\- Aún tenemos tiempo para pensarlo.- Dijo Miyagi.

\- Niños, ¿os gusta Sakura?- Preguntó Shinobu.

\- ¡Sí!

\- El pueblo ha hablado, Miyagi.

Al salir de la consulta, Miyagi y Shinobu dieron un paseo con los niños por un parque cercano a la clínica. Los niños paraban cada dos por tres para admirar prácticamente cualquier cosa que se encontraban por el camino.

\- ¡Shinobu, mira!- Sonrió Haruki señalando algo en el suelo.

\- Sí, qué bien, otra flor.- Comentó el estudiante.

\- Pero esta es azul.- Dijo Naoki agachándose para poder verla mejor.

\- Miyagi, ¿van a parar a ver cada cosa que encuentren?- Susurró el rubio.

\- Shinobu-chin, son muy pequeñitos y les hace ilusión todo.

\- ¡Un perro!- Exclamó Naoki.

\- No vamos a llegar a la heladería jamás...

\- Shinobu, ten paciencia.

Una vez consiguieron llegar a la heladería, Miyagi compró los helados y los cuatro se sentaron en una mesa a comerlos.

\- Shinobu, tú tienes que comer dos porque así Sakura también come helado.- Le dijo Haruki.

\- No te preocupes, a Sakura le llega de este helado.

\- Sí que es cierto que tendrás que comer un poco más estos días.- Comentó Miyagi.- Ya has oído a Nowaki.

\- Comeré lo que me apetezca, no me voy a cebar.

\- Estás de tres meses y casi no se te nota...

\- Miyagi, no te agobies, cada persona es un mundo.

\- Me he manchado.- Anunció Naoki señalando su camiseta.

\- No pasa nada, es normal que los niños os manchéis.- Dijo Miyagi y rió.- Tenéis la cara llena de chocolate.

\- Voy a haceros una foto y la paso por el grupo.- Dijo Shinobu sacando el móvil.- Venga, sonreid.

* * *

Hiroki fue al tanatorio y suspiró fastiado. Odiaba estar rodeado de sus familiares, muchos de los cuales comenzaron a cuchichear al verle. Divisó a sus padres a lo lejos pero no se atrevió a acercarse a ellos.

\- Hiroki.- Dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas y el profesor dio media vuelta, sonriendo al ver que se trataba de su prima.

\- Ume.- El profesor abrazó a la joven con cariño.- Cuánto tiempo...

\- Sí, casi cuatro años.

\- Lo siento, sé que desaparecí así sin más y...

\- No te preocupes, en verdad te comprendo.- Dijo la muchacha sin borrar su sonrisa.- Has tenido un niño, ¿no?

\- Sí, el mes pasado hizo tres años y es precioso.- Le dijo Hiroki sacando su teléfono.- Mira, es este. Se llama Haruki.

\- Sí que es precioso, pero no se parece en nada a ti.

\- Por suerte ha salido a mi marido.- Dijo Hiroki y bajó el volumen de voz.- Los dos son preciosos.

\- No te imaginas cuánto me alegra ver que estás feliz.- Dijo Ume.

\- Oye, ¿tú conocías a la tía Eshima?

\- En persona no.- Negó Ume.- Pero era la hermana del abuelo.

\- No sabía que el abuelo tenía una hermana.- Comentó Hiroki.

\- Por lo visto la tía Eshima no se hablaba con casi nadie de nuestra familia. De hecho, hay rumores...

\- ¿Qué rumores?

\- Esto no es nada seguro pero dicen que la tía Eshima cambió su testamento cuando se enteró de que no te hablabas con tus padres.

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo Hiroki sorprendido.

\- Hiroki, tus padres llevan años intentando que la tía Eshima les venda una casa que tiene en Osaka y creemos que es lo que te ha dejado. La tía sabía que eso haría rabiar a tus padres. Mi madre está convencida de que vas a heredar esa casa.

\- No lo creo, mi madre me ha avisado y todo.

\- No me sorprendería que tus padres intentaran convencerte de que les vendas esa casa.- Comentó Ume.- Si intentan hacer las paces contigo es por esa casa, tenlo claro.

Al acabar el funeral, su madre decidió acercarse a él. Hiroki suspiró no pudiendo quitarse de la cabeza lo que le había dicho su prima.

\- Hiro-chan, me alegra que hayas venido.

\- La verdad es que no sé muy bien qué hago aquí, no conocía a la tía Eshima.

\- Vino una vez a tu cumpleaños, ¿no lo recuerdas?- Preguntó su madre y Hiroki negó con la cabeza.- Me alegro de verte, Hiro-chan.

\- Si no me has visto antes es porque tú no has querido, te recuerdo que has sido tú quien no respondía a mis llamadas.- Dijo Hiroki y su madre suspiró.

\- ¿Es niño o niña?- Preguntó la mujer.

\- Dudo mucho que te importe.

\- Hiro-chan...

\- Me han dicho que la tía tenía una casa en Osaka. Ojalá me la haya dejado a mí, estoy seguro de que mi marido y yo la disfrutaríamos mucho.- Dijo Hiroki y observó a su madre apretar los labios.

\- Es muy bonita, te va a encantar.- Dijo su madre con semblante serio.- Tiene jardín y todo, tu hijo o hija se lo pasará genial jugando.

\- No pareces muy feliz.

\- Tú padre y yo llevamos años detrás de esa casa.- Suspiró la mujer.- Pero prefiero que te haya tocado a ti a que se la quede cualquier otra persona. Al fin y al cabo, hubiera acabado siendo tuya de todas formas.

\- ¿No me habéis desheredado?

\- Jamás haríamos tal cosa.

\- No te pongas digna ahora.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Sé que me pasé al sobornar a tu...compañero pero estaba desesperada, eres mi único hijo, mi niño pequeño.

\- Espera, ¿qué has dicho?- Dijo Hiroki con sorpresa.- ¿Intentaste sobornar a Nowaki?- Su madre apartó la vista y se mordió el labio.

\- Pensé que si le ofrecía dinero te dejaría en paz... Lo siento, Hiro-chan.

\- Ahora soy yo quien no quiere saber nada de ti.

Hiroki se alejó de su madre, dando por finalizada aquella conversación. Ya harto de estar allí, decidió volver a su casa.

Nowaki le recibió con una sonrisa y un beso. Cuando el médico fue a apartarse, Hiroki le abrazó con fuerza.

\- Hiro-san, ¿qué ocurre?- Preguntó Nowaki correspondiendo el abrazo.

\- ¿Mi madre te ofreció dinero para que me dejaras?

\- Sí, Hiro-san.- Suspiró Nowaki.- No te lo conté para no disgustarte todavía más. Estabas tan embarazado...

\- No importa, no estoy enfadado contigo.- Dijo Hiroki rompiendo el abrazo.- Estoy enfadado con mi madre.

\- ¿La has visto?

\- Sí. He ido al funeral de una tía mía.

\- Lo siento mucho, Hiro-san.

\- En verdad no la conocía.- Dijo Hiroki.- No es seguro pero puede que me haya dejado algo en herencia.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Mi madre y mi prima creen que me ha dejado una casa en Osaka. Supongo que lo sabré el lunes, es cuando harán la lectura del testamento.

\- ¡Eso es genial, Hiro-san!- Exclamó Nowaki entusiasmado pero rápidamente carraspeó.- Lo siento, Hiro-san, eso ha sido muy insensible. Tu tía acaba de morir y yo pensando en que podríamos ir de vacaciones a Osaka...

\- Tranquilo, Nowaki, yo he pensado lo mismo.- Sonrió Hiroki.

\- ¡He conseguido el vibrador!- Exclamó Kane entrando en la vivienda.

\- No le soporto, Nowaki.- Dijo Hiroki rodando los ojos.

\- Te he oído.- Dijo Kane.- Bueno, ¿queréis verlo?

\- Ni de coña.

\- No, gracias.

\- ¿Qué hago? ¿Lo estreno solo o me espero a que venga Sato-chan?

\- Lo que te dé la gana pero en silencio.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Hay dos niños inocentes en esta casa.

\- Siempre es más bonito hacer las cosas en pareja.- Comentó Nowaki y Hiroki le miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- No le sigas el rollo, Nowaki.

\- Cierto. Me esperaré a mañana que viene Sato-chan.- Dijo Kane sonriente.- ¡Qué bonito es estar enamorado!

\- Precioso...- Murmuró Hiroki.

\- ¿Sabes qué, Kane? Es posible que Hiro-san herede una casa en Osaka.

\- ¡Ya era hora!- Exclamó Kane.- ¡Por fin podré llevar el nivel de vida que merezco!

\- ¡Tú no estás invitado, so borrico!

\- Qué cruel, Hiroki. Encima que te he cuidado a los mocosos...

\- ¡Pero si se los has endosado a Shinobu!

\- Hiro-san, no te alteres.

\- ¿De verdad no me vas a invitar a tu casa en Osaka? Me ofenderé mucho...

\- Claro que estás invitado.- Sonrió Nowaki.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Si heredo la casa, me quedaré más tranquilo si alguien de confianza vive en ella de continuo.- Dijo Hiroki.- ¿Por qué no te mudas a Osaka? No te cobraré alquiler.

\- Aquí tampoco me cobras.

\- De momento.

\- Hiro-san, Osaka está muy lejos.- Sonrió Nowaki.- Echaríamos demasiado de menos a Kane.

\- Si puediera aún le enviaría más lejos...- Murmuró Hiroki y su móvil comenzó a sonar.- ¡Nao-chan, tu mami al teléfono!

* * *

Misaki y Akihiko se encontraban metidos en la bañera, el menor apoyando su espalda en el pecho del mayor, quien no dejaba de acariciarle los brazos. Tenían dos copas y una botella de champán medio vacía.

\- Voy a llamar al peque, que en un rato ya estará durmiendo.- Dijo Misaki.

\- De acuerdo.- Asintió Akihiko. El estudiante se incorporó un poco, llamó a Hiroki y puso el manos libres. Después volvió a la posición de antes, haciendo que el escritor le abrazara por la cintura.

\- ¡MAMI!

\- Mi amor, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué tal el día?

\- Hola, cielo.- Dijo el escritor.

\- Hola, papa. ¿Sabes qué, mami? Hoy Haru-chan y yo hemos ido a casa del tío Shinobu y Haru-chan se ha mojado la camiseta con agua.

\- Más fresquito.

\- ¿Habéis estado con el tío Shinobu? Habéis comido helado, ¿no?

\- Sí. Hemos ido a ver al bebé que tiene en la barriga y se llama Sakura.

\- Por fin una niña en el grupo.- Sonrió Misaki.

\- El tío Nowaki nos ha enseñado a Sakura pero como es muy pequeña yo no la he visto. Luego Miyagi y Shinobu nos han comprado un helado. Haru-chan ha comido uno de fresa y yo de choco. Me he manchado la camiseta pero el tío Miyagi me ha dicho que no pasa nada, que soy un niño.

\- Un niño que no calla...- Murmuró Akihiko ganándose un manotazo de su pareja.

\- Claro, cariño, eso se lava.- Le dijo Misaki.

\- Nao-chan, papá y mami estamos muy cansaditos y vamos a dormir ya. Mañana nos vemos, ¿vale?

\- Vale. Haru-chan y yo mañana vamos al zoo con el abu.

\- Muy bien, Nao-chan. Verás gorilas, hipopótamos...

\- Misaki, no le des cuerda.

\- Yo quiero ver un tigre. El tío Nowaki dice que puede que haya un tigre. Yo quiero verlo pero a Haru-chan le da miedo.

\- Mañana nos cuentas qué has visto, enano.- Le dijo Akihiko.- Buenas noches. Te quiero mucho.

\- ¡Y yo a ti!

\- Buenas noches, corazón. Mami también te quiero mucho mucho mucho.

\- ¡Y yo a ti! ¡Más que a papá!

\- La sinceridad de este niño a veces duele.- Murmuró Akihiko una vez hubieron finalizado la llamada.

Escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y Akihiko se puso en pie, apartando un poco a Misaki.

\- Servicio de habitaciones.- Escucharon que decían al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Ya voy yo, tú sigue ahí dentro relajadito.- Dijo Akihiko poniéndose el albornoz.

\- No me lo digas dos veces...- Murmuró Misaki cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Pasados unos minutos, al ver que su novio no volvía, Misaki salió de la bañera y se puso también un albornoz. Al salir del baño, se encontró con Akihiko encendiendo unas velas. El suelo estaba lleno de pétalos, lo que hizo que Misaki abriera la boca sorprendido.

\- Usagi-san...

\- ¿No estabas en la bañera?- Dijo Akihiko sonriendo.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- Me apetece tener una cena romántica contigo.- Dijo el escritor señalando la bandeja con la comida.

\- Me parece genial.- Sonrió Misaki acercándose a él. Iban a empezar a comer cuando Akihiko le paró, sorprendiéndole. El escritor se quedó un momento en silencio y le miró fijamente.

\- Esto iba a ser antes del postre pero no puedo esperar más...- Murmuró Akihiko y Misaki le miró sin entender.

Los ojos de Misaki se humedecieron al ver que el escritor se ponía de rodillas y sacaba una caja del bolsillo del albornoz. Antes de siquiera ver el anillo o de que Akihiko pudiera decir nada, Misaki comenzó a asentir con la cabeza, sin poder evitar que se le escaparan lágrimas de felicidad.

\- Misaki, lo eres todo para mí. Estos cinco años contigo han sido los mejores de mi vida. No te imaginas lo feliz que me haces. Naoki y tú sois lo que más quiero y no me imagino el resto de mi vida sin vosotros. Quería pedírtelo en tu ceremonia de graduación pero no puedo esperar más. Misaki, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

\- Claro que quiero, Usagi-san.- Dijo Misaki sin poder parar de asentir con la cabeza y de llorar.- Llevo tanto tiempo esperando este momento...

\- Te amo, Misaki.- Dijo Akihiko poniéndole delicadamente el anillo.

\- Yo también te amo, Usagi-san.


	45. Chapter 45

\- Hiro-san, deja de mirarles mal.- Le dijo Nowaki.

\- No me da la gana.- Hiroki cogió uno de los cojines del sofá y se lo lanzó a Kane.- ¡Dejad de revolcaros en mi sofá!

\- Lo sentimos, Hiroki.- Dijo Satoru apartando a Kane de él.

\- Ni que nos hubieramos sacado las poll...

\- ¡Kane!- Gritó el profesor.- ¡Esta es una casa familiar y hay unas normas!

\- No seas amargado, los niños están en el zoo.

\- ¿A quién llamas tú amargado, salido?

\- Venga, vamos a seguir viendo la peli.- Dijo Nowaki rodeando con su brazo a su marido.- Hiro-san, tranquilízate.

\- No puedo ver la película si estos dos están como monos en celo.

\- Nowaki, creo que Hiroki necesita un buen polvo.

\- No seas bestia.- Le dijo Satoru a su novio.

\- ¡Yo no necesito ningún polvo!

\- Hiro-san y yo lo hicimos anoche.

\- ¡Nowaki!- Exclamó Hiroki apartándose de él y mirándole con enfado.- ¡No hace falta que entres en detalles!

\- Imposible, no escuché a Hiroki.

\- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

\- Hiro-san...

\- ¡YO NO SOY TAN...- El timbre sonó y Hiroki decidió callar, pues sabía que se trataba de su suegro.

\- ¡Papá, está abierto!- Dijo Nowaki.

Tadao entró junto a los dos niños, quienes iban cogidos de sus manos. Naoki entró con una sonrisa, mientras que Haruki iba con gesto triste. Hiroki frunció el ceño al ver a su hijo así.

\- Papá...- El pequeño se soltó de su abuelo y fue hasta su padre, quien le cogió en brazos y le abrazó. Haruki se agarró a él y escondió su cara en el pecho del profesor.

\- ¿Qué tal en el zoo?- Preguntó Nowaki.

\- A Naoki le ha gustado mucho ver a los animales, a Haruki no tanto.- Suspiró Tadao.

\- Haru-chan, ¿te ha dado miedo el tigre?- Preguntó Satoru y el niño movió la cabeza negando.

\- Era muy grande el tigre.- Comentó Naoki sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, grandullón?- Le preguntó Hiroki a su hijo.

\- Están tristes.

\- ¿Los animales?- Preguntó Nowaki y el niño asintió.

\- Están lejos de sus papás.- Dijo el pequeño comenzando a llorar.

\- Venga, Haru-chan, no llores.- Le dijo Hiroki acariciándole la espalda.

\- Hiroki, tu hijo es muy sensible.- Dijo Kane.- Tienes suerte de que sea grandote, sino le hincharían en el cole.

\- No hay nada malo en ser sensible.- Dijo Satoru.

\- Exacto, a ti no te vendría nada mal serlo un poco.- Le dijo Hiroki a Kane.

\- Haru-chan está triste.- Dijo Naoki preocupado.

\- En un rato se le pasa, cielo.- Le dijo Nowaki a su sobrino.- Haru-chan, los animales están muy bien cuidados en el zoo.

\- Tampoco hace falta que le mientas.

\- Kane, tú mejor cállate.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Haru-chan, no estés triste por eso.- Dijo Kane acercándose a su ahijado.- Yo también estoy lejos de mis padres y soy muy feliz.

\- De hecho, eres feliz porque estás lejos de ellos.- Murmuró Satoru.

\- Mis papás pueden ser también tus papás.- Le dijo Haruki a Kane.

\- Gracias, Haru-chan, siempre he querido que Nowaki sea mi papi.

\- Kane, tienes suerte de que tenga las dos manos ocupadas.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Lamento que nuestra salida haya disgustado a Haru-chan.- Dijo Tadao.

\- Papá, no te preocupes, siempre se le pasa rápido.- Dijo Nowaki.

\- El domingo que viene me los llevaré al cine, seguro que ahí se lo pasan muy bien.

\- Papá, deja de preocuparte tanto, a los niños les encanta estar contigo.

\- Haru-chan, ¿vamos a jugar?

\- Nao-chan quiere jugar contigo.- Le dijo Hiroki dándole un beso en la cabeza. El pequeño miró a su amigo y asintió. Hiroki dejó en el suelo a su hijo, quien caminó hacia Naoki.

\- Satuo, ¿juegas con nosotros? Vamos a jugar a cocinitas.

\- Claro, Nao-chan.

\- ¿A mí no me invitáis a jugar?

\- Kane, no seas envidioso.- Le dijo su novio.- Eres culo veo culo quiero.

\- El único culo que quiero es el de Nowaki.

\- Ya está bien. Fuera de mi casa, despojo humano.- Dijo Hiroki señalándole la puerta.

\- Hiro-san, Kane está bromeando.

\- Vamos a jugar ya.- Dijo Naoki tirando de la mano de Satoru.

\- Ya va...- Sonrió Satoru y se metió con los niños en el dormitorio.

\- Tadao, ¿te quedas a cenar?- Le preguntó Hiroki.

\- No, gracias, mañana madrugo y prefiero cenar en casa.

El timbre volvió a sonar y la puerta se abrió. Akihiko y Misaki entraron en la vivienda cogidos de la mano.

\- Buenas tardes.- Sonrió Misaki.

\- Hola. ¿Qué tal el fin de semana romántico?- Preguntó Nowaki. Misaki miró al escritor de reojo y ambos sonrieron. El estudiante soltó la mano de su prometido y la alzó, enseñándoles el anillo a los presentes.

\- ¡NO JODAS!- Exclamó Kane sonriendo.

\- Enhorabuena, me alegro mucho por vosotros.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Sí, chicos, enhorabuena.- Sonrió Nowaki.

\- ¡Sato-chan, que nos vamos de boda!

Satoru salió corriendo de la habitación de Haruki.

\- ¿Os vais a casar?

\- Sí, Satoru.- Sonrió Misaki sonrojado.- Anoche me lo pidió.

\- Vamos a hacer un Hiroki.- Dijo Akihiko y el profesor le miró frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué demonios es un Hiroki?

\- Coger un avión e ir a Las Vegas para casarte. Eso es hacer un Hiroki.

\- Vete a la mierda, Akihiko.

\- Pero el viaje nos lo pagáis vosotros, ¿no?- Dijo Kane.

\- No seas gorrón.- Le dijo Misaki.

\- No puede evitarlo.- Dijo Satoru.

\- No os preocupéis, yo lo pago todo.

\- ¡Usagi-san!.

\- Quiero que nuestros amigos estén en nuestra boda.

\- Exacto, sin mí no sería lo mismo.- Comentó Kane.

\- Chicos, me alegro mucho por vosotros.- Dijo Tadao.- Yo no iré, me da miedo volar, pero me gustaría que lo celebraramos todos juntos un día.

\- ¿No vendrás?- Dijo Misaki.

\- No, lo lamento.

\- No será lo mismo sin ti.- Le dijo el estudiante.

\- Me da pánico volar.

\- A Sato-chan también, por eso se droga y se pasa todo el vuelo durmiendo.- Dijo Kane.

\- ¿Y cuándo será?- Quiso saber Nowaki.

\- No hemos concretado el día pero será este verano, después de la graduación de Misaki.- Respondió Akihiko.

\- ¡Mami!- Exclamó Naoki saliendo del dormitorio. El pequeño corrió hacia Misaki, quien lo alzó y comenzó a repartirle besos por toda la cara.

\- Mi chiquitín...

\- Y a papá que le den...- Murmuró Akihiko al ver que su hijo le ignoraba.- Nao-chan, ¿me das un besito?

\- Vale.- El pequeño, quien estaba todavía en brazos de su madre, se inclinó hacia su padre y le dio un beso. Rápidamente, Naoki volvió a centrar su atención en Misaki.- El abu nos ha llevado al zoo y he visto un tigre de verdad. Había muchos animales pero Haru-chan se ha puesto triste porque no tienen papás. El abu nos ha comprado un gofre y yo tenía pipí, por eso el abu...

\- ¿Nos lo va a contar todo a tiempo real?- Dijo Akihiko y Misaki le dio un codazo.

\- ¿Y el abu qué, cariño?- Preguntó Misaki pero el escritor no le dio tiempo al niño para responder.

\- Nao-chan, ¿sabes qué?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mami y yo nos vamos a casar.- Sonrió el escritor y el pequeño comenzó a gritar emocionado.

\- Joder con las voces blancas...- Dijo Kane tapándose las orejas con las manos.

* * *

Shinobu miró en su armario en busca de una camiseta vieja, sonrió al encontrarla y se la puso. Le quedaba muy apretada, casi no podía ni respirar. Ya listo, salió a la cocina, donde Miyagi le esperaba para desayunar. El profesor miró a su novio extrañado.

\- Estoy muy deprimido, me estoy poniendo gordo y esta camiseta ya no me viene.- Dijo Shinobu tomando asiento en la mesa. Miyagi sonrió pero no dijo nada.- ¿Qué, viejo?

\- Shinobu-chin, ¿de cuándo es esa camiseta? ¿De cuando tenías doce años?

\- Que va, lo que pasa es que es vintage.

\- Si quieres engañarme, esfuérzate más.- Le dijo Miyagi.- Nowaki ha dicho que debes ganar peso y eso harás.

\- Joder, Miyagi, que soy modelo, vivo de mi cuerpo.

\- Aún puedes seguir con tu carrera de modelo.- Dijo el profesor sonriendo.- Puedes hacer un anuncio de condones, tú serías el después de no haberlos usado.

\- A veces eres un imbécil y un insensible.

\- Shinobu-chin, no finjas enfado que sé que te ha hecho gracia.- Dijo el mayor acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Shinobu sonrió y se inclinó para morderle el hombro.- ¡Shinobu-chin!

\- ¿Te he hecho daño?

\- No, pero me has sorprendido.- Le dijo Shinobu.- Anda, ponte algo de tu talla, se te ve incómodo.

El rubio le dio un pico y se levantó para cambiarse la camiseta. Cuando volvió a la cocina, Miyagi estaba mirando su móvil.

\- Akihiko y Misaki se han comprometido.- Anunció el mayor.- Lo acaban de poner por el grupo. Quieren que vayamos el sábado a cenar a su casa para celebrarlo.

\- Joder, más gastos.- Murmuró Shinobu.- No me malinterpretes, me alegro mucho por ellos pero ya tenemos suficientes gastos con Sakura.

\- Sí, yo también lo he pensado.- Dijo Miyagi.- Por eso no me gusta que me inviten a bodas.

\- Sé que ellos dirán que no quieren que les demos dinero, pero tenemos que hacerlo.

\- Sí, no podemos ir sin darles nada.- Asintió Miyagi.

\- Esto de ir tan justos de dinero es una mierda.

\- No te disgustes, Shinobu-chin. Supongo que la boda no será inmediatamente, podemos ir apartando dinero poco a poco.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Nos da tiempo a ahorrar un poco.

\- Además, ahora tengo trabajo.

\- Sí, pero no te han podido contratar a jornada completa.- Dijo Shinobu.- Así que no cobras tanto como solías hacerlo...

\- El próximo curso estaré a jornada completa.

\- Ya.

\- Shinobu-chin, deja de preocuparte por el dinero, todo va a ir bien.- Le dijo Miyagi.

\- Los hijos traen muchos gastos...

\- Deja de preocuparte por eso.- Miyagi le acarició la mejilla.- Y preocúpate por tu peso.

\- ¿Quieres pasarte toda la semana durmiendo en el sofá?

\- No te enfades conmigo, lo ha dicho Nowaki.

\- Odio estar embarazado. Quiero que te hagas la vasectomía.- Miyagi escupió el café al oír eso.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no queríamos hijos y te aseguro que tendremos a Sakura y ya está. No pienso volver a pasar por esto, así que te harás la vasectomía.

\- Yo tampoco quiero más hijos, pero lo de la vasectomía...

\- Yo ya no me fío de los condones. Sin vasectomía no hay sexo.

\- Bueno, tenemos unos meses para pensarlo, ¿vale?

* * *

Hiroki salió de la lectura del testamento contento, había resultado cierto lo de la casa de su tía. Se disponía a marcharse cuando su madre le llamó.

\- Hiro-chan, ¿te apetece ir a tomar un café?

\- Tengo cosas que hacer.

\- Hiro-chan, por favor, será rápido. Solo quiero hablar con mi hijo.- Dijo su madre con lágrimas en los ojos. Hiroki quiso decirle que no pero no soportaba ver así a su madre.

\- Está bien.

Fueron en silencio a una cafetería, donde se sentaron algo apartados de los demás clientes. Su madre le miró y sonrió.

\- ¿Qué tal en el trabajo, Hiro-chan?

\- Bien.

\- Me alegro.- Se produjo un silencio entre los dos que finalmente rompió su madre.- En verdad quería decirte que tu padre y yo nos vamos a divorciar.

Hiroki miró sorprendido a su madre. Sus padres llevaban juntos casi cuarenta años, no eran la pareja perfecta pero al profesor le resultaba imposible imaginarles separados o con otras personas.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Tu padre se está viendo con una mujer más joven que tú. Él todavía no sabe que lo sé pero planeo pedirle el divorcio esta semana.- Respondió su madre.- Quería que te enteraras por mí.

\- ¿Estás segura de eso?

\- Sí, Hiro-chan.- Asintió su madre.- Hace meses que lo sé.

\- Lo siento, mamá.

\- Y yo siento lo mal que me he portado contigo.

Hiroki no respondió, se limitó a darle un trago a su café. Su madre desvió la mirada suspirando.

\- Le ofreciste dinero a Nowaki para que me dejara.- Le reprochó el profesor. Su madre le miró con tristeza.

\- Me avergüenzo mucho de eso.

\- Es para avergonzarse.

\- Hiro-chan, nunca habías dado indicios de...bueno, de que te gustaran los hombres. Me pilló muy por sorpresa y pensé que te estaba engañando y que te había embarazado solo para quedarse con nuestro dinero.

\- Nowaki es la persona más buena que existe, es un santo.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Me tranquiliza oír eso. ¿Crees que podría pedirle disculpas?

Hiroki miró a su madre con semblante serio.

\- ¿A qué viene todo esto? Llevas años sin dirigirme la palabra. ¿Sabes la de veces que te llamé?

\- Hiro-chan, te echo de menos, me entristece mucho que las cosas estén así entre nosotros.

\- Sigo dolido, pero eres mi madre.- Dijo Hiroki.- Hablaré con Nowaki y si él accede, podrás pedirle disculpas.

\- Muchas gracias, Hiro-chan.- Sonrió la mujer.

* * *

Kane se encontraba en la cama mientras Satoru leía sentado en el suelo. Kane comenzó a acariciar el pelo de su novio, haciendo que este cerrara los ojos disfrutando del contacto.

\- Sato-chan, esta noche he dormido mal, creo que me he hecho una contractura.- Dijo Kane con gesto serio. Satoru le miró con preocupación.

\- ¿Sí, amor? ¿Dónde te duele?

Kane se bajó los pantalones del pijama exponiendo su miembro erecto.

\- Mira que tensa tengo la zona...- Kane le miró sonriendo y Satoru no pudo evitar reír.

\- Eres un pervertido.- Rió Satoru incorporándose con la intención de acercarse a su novio.

\- Quiero un bebé, Sato-chan.- Dijo de repente Kane. A Satoru se le borró la sonrisa de golpe.

\- Kane, ¿qué te pasa?

\- Shinobu está embarazado y Misaki se va a casar, mientras que nosotros no progresamos. Nuestra relación no avanza, Sato-chan.

\- No llevamos juntos ni un mes.- Dijo Satoru subiéndole el pantalón para tapar su hombría.- Te prometo que nosotros nos casaremos y tendremos hijos, pero todo a su debido tiempo.

\- No, venga, hazme un bombo.- Le dijo Kane.

\- ¿Quieres que Hiroki infarte?

\- Venga, Sato-chan...

\- Si te quedas embarazado Hiroki te echará de casa.

\- Pero si él será el padrino.

\- Kane, no seas impaciente. Ya tendremos hijos en el futuro.

\- Nuestra relación no avanza...

\- Si quieres podemos irnos a vivir juntos.- Propuso Satoru y Kane le miró ilusionado.

\- ¡ESO SERÍA GENIAL!- Exclamó Kane abrazando a su novio.- Nowaki cocina genial, Haru es amor y Hiroki es muy divertido. Vas a estar muy bien con nosotros, ya verás que...

\- No, Kane, me refiero a tú y yo.- Le dijo Satoru.- No tengo ninguna intención de mudarme a esta casa y estoy seguro de que Hiroki tampoco quiere eso.

\- Pero a mí me gusta vivir aquí.

\- Entonces lo dejamos para más adelante, ¿vale?

\- No, vive con nosotros y ya está.

\- Kane, yo quiero hacer vida de pareja contigo y aquí no puede ser. Tarde o temprano tendrás que independizarte.- Le dijo Satoru.- Espero que sea pronto, ya estoy harto de vivir con mis padres.

\- Lo pensaré.- Suspiró Kane.- Pero me encanta vivir aquí.

\- Ya lo sé.

* * *

\- Nao-chan, a la bañera.- Dijo el escritor pero su hijo siguió jugando con sus muñecos, ignorándole.- Naoki, primer aviso.- El niño continuó sin inmutarse.- Segundo aviso.- Akihiko dio un paso hacia el pequeño.- Tercer...

El escritor no terminó aquella frase, pues el pequeño se incorporó y se quitó la ropa rápidamente, echando a correr desnudo mientras gritaba.

\- ¿Otra vez?- Frunció el ceño Misaki viendo a su hijo correr hacia el baño.- Usagi-san, ¿no puedes bañarle sin que monte un numerito?

\- ¿Qué culpa tengo yo? Solo le he dicho que tiene que bañarse.

\- Venga, báñalo sin que haga el tonto.

\- Oye, ¿ya has hablado con tu hermano?- Le preguntó Akihiko y Misaki sonrió.

\- Se ha puesto a llorar, dice que no puede creer que su hermanito vaya a casarse.

\- Típico de él.

\- Estoy tan ilusionado, Usagi-san...- Dijo Misaki abrazándole.

\- Yo también, mi amor.

\- ¡Papá, tengo frío!

\- ¡Ya voy!

\- Anda, báñalo que en nada estará la cena.

El escritor se dirigió al cuarto de baño, donde su hijo le esperaba bailando desnudo. Akihiko rió al verle y lo alzó haciéndole gritar y reír. El escritor comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo y luego lo metió de golpe en la bañera, haciendo que parte del agua saliera.

\- ¡No acabarás conmigo, monstruo del baño!

\- Espera a que use el champú.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOO!- Exclamó el niño riendo.

\- ¡Voy a dejar esa cabeza limpia!

\- ¡NO! ¡SOCORRO!

\- ¡Usagi-san, no arméis tanto jaleo que se me van a quejar los vecinos!

\- Nao-chan, bajemos un poco el volumen o mami se enfadará.

\- Vale, papá.- Dijo el niño calmándose y el escritor comenzó a lavarle la cabeza.- Como mami y tú os vais a casar, yo tendré un hermanito, ¿no?

\- ¿Qué clase de lógica es esa? Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra.

\- ¿No?

\- No, cariño.- Le dijo Akihiko.- Y te agradecería que no dijeras eso delante de mami.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Pues porque no.

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- Porque no.

\- ¿Pero por qué no?

\- Nao-chan, nada de hablar de hermanitos, ¿vale?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues porque la cigüeña que te trajo de París era un poco tonta y lo hizo muy mal, así que mami y yo nos dimos de baja de Servicio de Cigüeñas Preñadoras y ya no podemos encargar un hermanito. Lo siento pero vas a ser hijo único para siempre.

\- ¿Por qué lo hizo mal?- Preguntó Naoki mientras Akihiko le aclaraba el jabón.

\- Porque se retrasó con el envío y, además, te habíamos pedido en pelirrojo y mira...

\- Pero... ¿por qué me trajo una cigüeña si el tío Nowaki me sacó de la barriguita de mami?- Preguntó el pequeño confuso y Akihiko se quedó callado durante unos segundos.

\- A ver, Nao-chan. Mami y yo llamamos a la empresa esta que te he dicho antes...

\- ¿La de las cigüeñas?

\- Exacto. Esta empresa lo que hace es coger unas semillitas que hay en un huerto en París, muy cerca del Louvre... te recomiendo visitarlo algún día, yo te pago el viaje. Y, bueno, la cigüeña trajo esa semillita y mami se la tragó. El servicio fue muy malo, les dejé un comentario negativo en la web.

\- ¿Pero la semillita no era tuya? Mami dice que tú pusiste una semillita en él.

\- Claro, Nao-chan, yo la lancé y canasté en la boca de mami. Es así como funciona.

\- No creo que sea así...

\- ¿Cómo que no? La historia no tiene fisuras porque fue eso lo que ocurrió.

\- ¿Qué es "fisuras"?

\- Usagi-san.- Dijo Misaki asomándose.- ¿Os queda mucho? La cena ya está lista.

\- No, ya estamos acabando.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Mami, ¿por qué querías que fuera pelirrojo?- Le preguntó el niño y Misaki miró automáticamente a su marido.

\- No voy ni a preguntar qué le has contado.- Dijo Misaki.- Bueno, la cena estará en cinco minutos.

\- Vale, Misaki. Ya vamos.

\- Vale, mami.

* * *

Nowaki le sonrió y Hiroki suspiró. El médico se acercó a él y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

\- ¿Entonces qué le digo?

\- Que sí, por supuesto.- Dijo Nowaki.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Se portó muy mal con nosotros...

\- Es tu madre y está arrepentida.

\- Ya, pero no quiero que te sientas obligado solo porque es mi madre.

\- Hiro-san, me encantaría que hicieras las paces con tu madre. Así que sí, dile que venga un día a cenar o...

\- No, mejor no. Mejor quedamos en alguna cafetería, así si sale mal no sabe dónde vivimos.- Le diji Hiroki.- Iremos solo tú y yo, Haru-chan no viene.

\- ¿Y yo?- Preguntó Kane saliendo de su habitación.

\- ¿Sabes de qué estamos hablando?

\- No, pero quería formar parte de la conversación. Por cierto, Hiroki, hoy estás guapísimo.

\- Hiro-san siempre está guapo.- Comentó Nowaki.

\- Callad los dos.

\- Hiroki tiene una elegancia natural envidiable. Es mi referente.

\- Vale, Kane, ¿qué quieres?- Dijo Hiroki y el nombrado sonrió.

\- ¿Puede venir Sato-chan a vivir con nosotros?

\- ¡JA!

\- Hiro-san...

\- ¡Esto no es una puta pensión!

\- Pero estamos enamorados.- Dijo Kane.

\- ¡Pues os vais a vivir juntos pero aquí más gente no!

\- Hiro-san, vas a despertar a Haru-chan.

\- Él quiere que vivamos nosotros solos en plan pareja...

\- Claro, porque es una persona sensata.- Comentó Hiroki.

\- Pero a mí me encanta vivir con vosotros.- Dijo Kane.- Así que había pensado en que él se mudara aquí.

\- Bueno, estaríamos un poco apretados. Cinco personas y un único baño pero...

\- No, Nowaki, no cedas que tú eres un blando.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Kane, aquí no entra más gente, ¿entendido?

\- Joder, Hiroki, te estás cargando mi relación.

\- Tu estupidez se la está cargando.

\- Kane, me gusta que vivas con nosotros pero creo que deberías aprovechar y disfrutar de tu pareja. Verás como la convivencia será muy bonita.

\- ¿Tú crees? Bueno, si Nowaki lo dice...

\- ¡A Nowaki sí que le haces caso!- Exclamó Hiroki indignado.- Años diciendo que te largues y...

\- Hiroki, qué sensible eres.

\- Anda, vete a vivir con Satoru y déjanos en paz.

\- Hiro-san, no seas borde. Seguro que llorarás el día en que Kane se vaya.

\- Segurísimo, pero será de felicidad.

\- Hiroki, ¿no ves que me haces daño?

* * *

El sábado llegó y todos fueron a casa del escritor. Los niños, después de cenar, se metieron en el cuarto de juegos de Naoki, mientras los adultos continuaron charlando y bebiendo.

\- Deja de beber, ya vas muy perjudicado.- Dijo Satoru quitándole la copa a Kane.

\- Tengo que beber por dos, Shinobu está embarazado.

\- A mí no me pongas de excusa, alcohólico.- Dijo el rubio.

\- Kane, como vomites en el coche...- Comenzó a decir Hiroki y el nombrado le interrumpió.

\- ¡No estoy borracho!

\- Kane, el alcohol no es bueno.- Le dijo Tadao con voz calmada.

\- Sato-chan, casémonos.- Dijo Kane abrazando a su novio.

\- Menos mal que es un borracho cariñoso.- Comentó Akihiko.

\- ¿Sabéis quién es también un borracho cariñoso?- Dijo Kane riendo.- Hiroki.

\- Eso es cierto, en la única ocasión en que le he visto borracho fue cuando lo hicimos por primera vez.- Sonrió Nowaki haciendo sonrojar a Hiroki.

\- Cambiando de tema...- Dijo Hiroki pero Kane volvió a hablar.

\- Ya te digo, Nowaki. Una vez se emborrachó tanto que acabamos follando.- Dijo Kane riendo. Shinobu resopló incrédulo y los demás también rieron. Todos menos Hiroki, Akihiko y Nowaki.

El escritor miró a su amigo de la infancia, quien no decía nada y evitaba hacer contacto visual, y supo que lo que había dicho Kane era cierto.

Nowaki miró a su marido sorprendido y luego dirigió la vista a Kane, quien seguía riendo y tambaleándose un poco a causa del alcohol. Sintió el impuslo de ir hasta él y darle un puñetazo. Sin poder evitarlo, Nowaki se puso en pie de forma brusca, llamando la atención de todos.

\- Nowaki, no...- Dijo Hiroki observando como su marido caminaba con decisión hacia Kane. Satoru se puso delante de su novio pero Nowaki le apartó. El médico cogió del brazo al abogado y, sin que nadie se lo impidiera, lo llevó hasta el baño.

\- Nowaki...- Murmuró Kane sin borrar la sonrisa.- Veo dos Nowakis... Uno para Hiroki y otro para mí... Noooo... ¡Los dos para mí!

El nombrado no dijo nada, simplemente abrió el grifo y comenzó a mojar con agua fría la cara de Kane, quien soltó un quejido.

\- Has bebido demasiado.- Dijo Nowaki.- ¿Verdad que ahora te sientes mejor?

\- No...

\- Nowaki.- Dijo Hiroki entrando en el baño con rostro preocupado. Al ver que Nowaki le estaba mojando la cara a Kane, se tranquilizó un poco.- Yo...

\- Hiro-san, en casa hablaremos.- Dijo Nowaki y, al ver que su marido estaba preocupado relajó el gesto.- No estoy enfadado, no te preocupes.

\- Creía que ibas a pegarle...- Murmuró Hiroki.

\- Yo también, pero eso no estaría bien. Mañana hablaré con él seriamente.

\- No le echarás de casa, ¿verdad? Te aseguro que no significó nada, ni para él ni para mí.

\- Hiro-san, me siento un poco... no sé, siento muchas cosas ahora mismo, pero te prometo que no le echaré.

\- Voy a por el niño. Nos vamos ya, ¿no?

\- Sí.- Asintió Nowaki secándole la cara a Kane.

Hiroki salió del baño bajo la atenta mirada de todos, Satoru se acercó a él con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué le ha hecho Nowaki?

\- Nada, no te preocupes, le está intentando quitar un poco la borrachera.- Respondió Hiroki.

\- Hiroki, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.- Le dijo Akihiko con seriedad y Hiroki le ignoró.

El profesor entró en la habitación y le indicó a su hijo que ya era hora de marcharse. Se despidieron de todos y los cuatro subieron al coche. Kane se quedó dormido junto a su ahijado y Hiroki no pudo evitar romper a llorar. Nowaki, quien iba conduciendo, al escuchar los sollozos miró de reojo a su marido.

\- Hiro-san, por favor, no llores.

\- Me siento fatal conmigo mismo...

Nowaki aparcó el coche en el primer sitio que vio disponible y abrazó al profesor, quien rompió a llorar de forma más sonora.

\- No pasa nada, me contaste que te habías acostado con otro.

\- Pero no te dije que era Kane... Me siento muy culpable por habértelo ocultado pero es que... No significó nada, fue un gran error... Yo estaba tan tan triste y tan borracho que lo hubiera hecho con cualquiera.

\- Hiro-san, tranquilo, no llores.- Le dijo Nowaki con voz suave.

\- Y encima el muy imbécil lo ha dicho delante de todos...hasta delante de tu padre, ¿qué va a pensar ahora de mí?- Dijo Hiroki sin parar de llorar.- No era así como quería que te enteraras... Lo siento mucho, Nowaki.

\- Todos cometemos errores, Hiro-san. Si yo no me hubiera marchado...

\- No, Nowaki, no vayas por ahí.- Le dijo Hiroki.- La culpa es mía y solo mía.

\- Te amo, Hiro-san.- Le dijo Nowaki.- Y te creo cuando dices que no significó nada.

\- ¿De verdad no estás enfadado?

\- Estoy celoso y odio sentirme así pero no estoy enfadado. Bueno, al menos no contigo.

\- Kane...

\- Mañana por la mañana asustaré un poco a Kane pero no te preocupes, no le voy a echar de casa.- Dijo Nowaki y acarició la mejilla del mayor.

\- No te merezco.

\- No digas tonterías, eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo.- Le dijo el médico y Hiroki sonrió secándose las lágrimas.

\- Te amo, Nowaki.

\- Y yo a ti, mi amor.


	46. Chapter 46

Hiroki amaneció todavía nervioso por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, salió a la sala y se encontró con su hijo desayunando mientras veía unos dibujos. El profesor se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la cabeza, el niño estaba tan concentrado que no apartó la vista de la pantalla. Nowaki, al ver a su marido ya despierto, sonrió.

\- ¿Café, Hiro-san?

\- Sí, por favor.

\- De acuerdo.- Nowaki le sirvió en una taza y se la entregó al mayor, dándole un suave beso en los labios.- Voy a despertar a Kane.

\- No creo que se levante.- Dijo Hiroki y se sorprendió al ver que el médico cogía un cazo y una espátula de metal.- Nowaki...

Nowaki entró en el dormitorio de Kane dando golpes fuertes en el cazo. El abogado se sobresaltó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

\- ¡ARRIBA, YA ES DE DÍA!

\- Nowaki, me cago en mis muertos...- Murmuró Kane con voz ronca.

\- Yo sí que me cago en tus muertos.- Le dijo Nowaki poniéndose serio y Kane le miró con confusión.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Nowaki?

\- Fuiste tú quien se acostó con Hiro-san, eso me pasa.

Kane abrió los ojos como platos y miró asustado al médico. Nowaki salió del dormitorio sin decir nada más y dejando al menor muerto de miedo. Kane cogió su móvil rápidamente y vio que tenía varios mensajes de su novio.

¿Cómo ha ido la cosa?

¿Te han echado de casa?

¿Sigues vivo? Te ha matado Nowaki, ¿verdad?

Supongo que no me respondes porque debes de estar resacoso

Oye, Kane, me estoy empezando a preocupar de verdad. ¿Va todo bien por ahí?

Voy a ir

Kane se mordió el labio angustiado, estaba claro que si Nowaki no le mataba, sí que le echaría de casa. Se armó de valor y salió del dormitorio.

\- Buenos días...

\- Buenos días.- Respondió Hiroki sin mirarle.

\- Yo... Nowaki...- Comenzó a decir Kane pero se calló al ver que no le salían las palabras.

\- Me alegra saber que cuando te pedí que cuidaras de Hiro-san lo cumpliste muy bien, ya veo que te esforzaste.

\- Lo siento.- Dijo Kane cabizbajo.- Sé que eso no cambia lo ocurrido pero es lo único que puedo decir.

Hiroki se sintió mal al ver a Kane tan decaído y, aunque sabía que Nowaki solo quería darle un escarmiento, decidió intervenir.

\- En verdad la culpa fue mía, fui yo quien lo comenzó.

\- No, Hiroki, dos no lo hacen si uno no quiere y yo quería.- Dijo Kane y miró a Nowaki con decisión.- Me habéis ayudado mucho estos años y no os imagináis cuánto os quiero a los dos, sois mi familia, pero entiendo que después de esto... bueno, iré a recoger mis cosas y me marcharé cuanto antes.

\- Nowaki...- Murmuró Hiroki.

\- ¿Sientes algo por Hiro-san?

\- ¿Qué? Pues claro que no. A ver, estaba cachondo y ya está. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía y lo hubiera hecho con cualquiera.- Respondió Kane.

\- Entonces, si no sientes nada por él, ¿por qué quieres irte?

\- ¿Eh? ¿No me vas a echar?

\- Hiro-san dice que no significó nada para él y si tú dices lo mismo...

\- De hecho, fue el mayor error de mi vida.

\- Gracias, Hiroki, un golpe directo a mi autoestima.- Dijo Kane.- ¿Entonces estamos bien, Nowaki?

\- Sí, supongo que sí.- Suspiró Nowaki y Kane rompió a llorar aliviado. El médico se acercó a él y le abrazó.- Venga, ya hace años de eso. No pasa nada, no llores.

\- Si te consuela, Hiroki no paró de gemir tu nombre.- Le dijo Kane, haciendo sonrojar al profesor.

\- ¡Kane está llorando!- Exclamó Haruki y también se echó a llorar.

\- Haru-chan, tranquilo, no estoy triste.- Dijo Kane rompiendo el abrazo con Nowaki y yendo a abrazar a su ahijado.

\- ¡Sí que lo estás!- Dijo el pequeño llorando. Kane lo alzó y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- No, no lo estoy. Venga, no llores. ¿Quieres que juguemos a las tiendas? Te dejo esta vez ser el tendero.- Le dijo Kane.

\- ¿No dejas que el niño haga de tendero?- Preguntó Hiroki con el ceño fruncido.

\- Es que con ese papel me luzco más que con el de cliente.- Respondió Kane ya más tranquilo.

\- ¡Haru-chan tiene tres años y tú tienes veintidós!

\- Hiro-san, tranquilo.

\- Quiero jugar a los peluqueros.- Dijo Haruki parando de llorar.

\- Eso está hecho.

Hiroki se metió en el dormitorio y se puso a hacer la cama. Nowaki entró minutos después y cogió la ropa del cesto para poner una lavadora.

\- Hiro-san, estoy nervioso.

\- ¿Por lo de mi madre?- Preguntó Hiroki mirándole y Nowaki asintió.

\- No lo estés, ella te pedirá perdón y podremos olvidarnos del tema.

\- Y si...

Nowaki no llegó a terminar aquella frase pues escucharon un grito agudo. Los dos salieron corriendo del dormitorio, preocupados por si había pasado algo. En el salón se encontraron con Haruki, quien llevaba unas tijeras en la mano y estaba a nada de romper a llorar, mientras Kane observaba con lágrimas en los ojos un mechón que tenía en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

\- A Kane no le ha gustado jugar a peluqueros...- Murmuró Haruki con gesto triste. Nowaki se acercó al pequeño y le quitó las tijeras.

\- Mi pelo...mi preciosa melena...

\- Kane, tranquilo, el pelo crece.- Dijo Hiroki y Kane le miró muy mal.

\- ¡Esto es fácilmente lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida!

\- Kane, ¿estás enfadado conmigo?- Le preguntó Haruki haciendo un puchero.

\- No soy capaz de enfadarme contigo.- Le dijo Kane y luego miró al profesor.- ¡Hiroki, esto es culpa tuya!

\- ¡Sí, claro!

\- ¡Este niño salió de ti, todo lo que haga es culpa tuya!

\- ¡Si hubieras estado atento a Haru-chan, él no habría cogido las tijeras!

\- ¡He estado atento!

\- ¿Entonces por qué mi hijo tenía unas tijeras en la mano?- Preguntó Hiroki cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Qué eres? ¿La inquisición?- Le dijo Kane.- Te recuerdo que la víctima soy yo.

\- Papá, tenía que coger las tijeras porque los peluqueros de verdad usan tijeras.- Dijo el niño.

\- Haru-chan, ya sabes que no puedes coger ni tijeras ni cuchillos.- Le dijo Nowaki con voz calmada.

\- Me quiero morir...- Murmuró Kane sin apartar la vista del mechón cortado. El timbre sonó y Nowaki fue a abrir, dejando entrar en la vivienda a Satoru.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Quiso saber el recién llegado al ver a su novio entristecido.

\- ¡Sato-chan! ¡Suicidémonos en plan romántico, ya no quiero vivir y tú no mereces vivir en un mundo sin mí!

\- Yo sí que me lo merezco...- Murmuró Hiroki ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de su marido.

Satoru, al ver el trasquilón en la parte derecha del pelo de su novio, se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo. Kane frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Te estás riendo de mis desgracias, imbécil?- Dijo Kane cabreado y Satoru negó con la cabeza sin parar de reír.- Hemos terminado, gilipollas.

\- Esa boca...- Dijo Nowaki.

\- No te enfades, amor, que no te queda tan mal...- Dijo Satoru intentando disimular su risa.

\- Ojalá te entre diarrea aguda en un sitio público.

\- Kane, no seas desagradable.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer? Mañana es lunes, no puedo ir a trabajar con estas pintas...- Dijo Kane.

\- Te podemos poner un bol en la cabeza e ir igualándolo.- Le dijo Satoru y Kane le lanzó un cojín pero falló.

\- Si adelantas el pie izquierdo al derecho lanzarás mejor.- Le aconsejó Hiroki.

\- O te podemos rapar.- Propuso Satoru.

\- Haru-chan, ¿te apetece jugar a peluqueros con Sato-chan?

\- Vamos a tranquilizarnos.- Dijo Nowaki.- Una amiga de mi padre es peluquera, le puedo pedir que venga y te lo arregle, ¿vale?

\- Gracias, Nowaki.- Suspiró Kane.- Pero al igualarlo se me quedará muy corto... He llevado el pelo largo desde los catorce. Me gusta poder recogérmelo por las noches, sentir la brisa marina en...

\- No te pongas intenso, te volverá a crecer y podrás seguir luciendo melena.- Le interrumpió Satoru.

* * *

Misaki había salido a comer con Shinobu y Akihiko se había quedado en casa con su hijo. Pidió comida a domicilio y cuando se la trajeron, padre e hijo se sentaron a comer en el sofá mientras veían la tele.

\- Papá, ¿tú eres más fuerte que Ladybug?- Preguntó Naoki llevándose una porción de pizza a la boca.

\- La duda ofende, cariño.- Dijo Akihiko y en ese momento sonó su teléfono.- La pesada de Aikawa...

\- ¿Hablo yo?- Dijo el pequeño tendiendo su manita. Akihiko sonrió pero negó, Misaki ya le había reñido alguna vez por hacer que su hijo respondiera el teléfono para darle largas a la editora.

\- No, papá se encarga.- El escritor suspiró y respondió la llamada.- Buenos días, Aikawa. Sabes que hoy es domingo, ¿no?... Pero si yo ya hago siempre mi trabajo... Que sí, que sí, que ya lo tengo casi acabado... ¿QUÉ? ¡Hostia puta!... Pues dile a Isaka que se lo meta por el culo y si no puede pues que se lo meta su secretario... No, estoy siendo muy razonable... Ya le dije que no pensaba ir a recoger ningún premio, esas cosas no me interesan.

\- Hostia puta.- Murmuró Naoki y Akihiko se giró a mirarle con ojos como platos.

\- Aikawa, te llamo luego que la he liado.- El escritor colgó y miró a su hijo con seriedad.- Nao-chan, lo que acabas de decir está prohibido, ¿entendido?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque es una palabra muy muy muy pero que muy fea.

\- Pero lo has dicho tú...

\- Pero yo soy mayor de edad y puedo decirlo. Así que no vuelvas a decirlo o tendré que castigarte.

\- Tú nunca me castigas.

\- Pues si lo dices te castigaré dos semanas sin chuches.- Le dijo Akihiko.- Y si lo dices delante de mami te enviaré a un internado en Suiza.

\- ¿Qué es Suiza?

\- Un país.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- Por Europa. Es el país de los relojes, el chocolate, el queso...

\- ¿CHOCOLATE?- Dijo Naoki emocionado ante aquella idea.- ¡Quiero ir!

\- No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan goloso si eres hijo mío.

\- ¿Qué es goloso? ¿Un oso?

\- Tú sí que eres un osito... Venga, come que en un rato viene el abu a por ti.- Le dijo Akihiko acariciándole la cabeza.

\- ¿Haru-chan viene?

\- Claro.

* * *

Misaki y Shinobu habían pasado la mañana en el centro de la ciudad y habían decidido entrar en un restaurante a comer.

\- Sigo flipando con que Kane se haya follado a Hiroki.- Comentó el rubio mientras comían.

\- Con la de veces que nos lo ha dicho y que no le hemos creído...

\- Si no dijera tantas mentiras...- Dijo Shinobu y apartó su plato.

\- ¿No comes más?

\- Estoy desganado.- Respondió Shinobu.

\- ¿Pero vas ganando peso?

\- La verdad es que no.- Suspiró el menor.- Estar embarazado es una mierda.

\- Tiene sus momentos.- Sonrió Misaki.- Yo estoy deseando volver a quedarme embarazado pero sé que Usagi-san no quiere.

\- Pues pincha los condones.

\- ¡Shinobu!- Exclamó Misaki.- Tienes unas ideas terribles...

\- No sé, si tantas ganas tienes de tener hijos, no veo por qué no.

\- Porque respeto a mi pareja y jamás haría una cosa así. Si tenemos otro hijo será porque ambos lo queremos.

\- Pues olvídate porque no va a querer. Lo siento, Misaki, pero es así.- Dijo Shinobu.- Pero te dejaré a Sakura siempre que quieras.

\- Sigo sin creerme que vayas a tener una hija.- Sonrió el castaño.- Jamás pensé que tendrías hijos.

\- Yo tampoco.

\- ¿Miyagi cómo lo lleva?

\- Bastante mejor que yo.- Respondió Shinobu.

\- ¿No estás contento?

\- No es eso. Es que hay veces en que me paro a pensar y joder, por culpa del embarazo no me voy a poder graduar.

\- Pero no pasa nada, yo también tuve que paralizar mis estudios.

\- Y lo del parto...- Shinobu resopló.- He estado viendo vídeos a escondidas de Miyagi y eso es horrible.

\- Vale, es cierto que no es nada agradable pero vale la pena.

\- Lo dudo mucho.

\- Cuando tengas a Sakura en tus brazos...

\- ¿Y si no siento nada cuando la tenga?- Preguntó Shinobu y Misaki le miró sorprendido.

\- No deberías pensar en esas cosas, tienes que tratar de tranquilizarte. Estoy seguro de que todo va a ir bien.

\- Eso espero.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería su madre ya se encontraba allí. La mujer sonrió y se puso en pie para darle un abrazo a su hijo, quien lo correspondió algo incómodo.

\- Mamá, déjame que te presente formalmente a Nowaki, mi marido.

El médico sonrió y la mujer le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Nowaki, fui muy injusta contigo aquel día y...

\- No, no se disculpe, ya está todo olvidado.

\- No me hables de usted, puedes llamarme Reiko.

Se sentaron en la mesa y estuvieron charlando sobre Nowaki, la mujer parecía tener mucho interés en conocer bien a su yerno. En un momento dado, Reiko no pudo aguantar más e hizo la pregunta.

\- Entonces, ¿tuvisteis un niño o una niña?

\- Un niño. Se llama Haruki.- Respondió Nowaki rápidamente. Hiroki sacó su móvil y le enseñó una foto del pequeño a su madre.

\- Es precioso.- Sonrió Reiko.- No cabe duda de que es hijo de Nowaki...

\- Y mira, mamá, este es Naoki, el de Akihiko.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- El de Aki-chan también es precioso. Me encantaría conocerlos.

Nowaki fue a decir algo pero Hiroki se le adelantó.

\- Mamá, vamos a esperar un poco, ¿vale? Has estado varios años fuera de mi vida y me da miedo que el niño te coja cariño y que luego...

\- Hiro-chan, te prometo que eso no volverá a ocurrir.- Dijo la mujer.

\- Me quedo más tranquilo si esperamos unas semanas.- Dijo Hiroki y su madre suspiró.

\- De acuerdo. Lo que vosotros consideréis. Pero me muero de ganas de conocerlos.

\- No te preocupes, conocerás a tus nietos.- Le sonrió Nowaki.

\- Nowaki, eres un cielo, me sorprende que seas capaz de soportar el carácter de mi Hiro-chan...

\- ¡Mamá!

\- ¿Qué? Es cierto, tienes mucho carácter, no pasa nada por eso.- Le dijo su madre.- Yo también lo tengo.

\- Hiro-san es un amor.- Comentó Nowaki mirando con cariño a su marido.

\- Cállate.- Le dijo Hiroki sonrojado.

* * *

Miyagi bajó al buzón y cogió el correo. Iba mirando las cartas que habían llegado, la mayoría publicidad o del banco, y paró en seco al ver una dirigida a su novio. Una ola de celos le invadió, no entendía por qué después de tanto tiempo Oliver decidía escribirle a Shinobu.

Miyagi estuvo tentado a leer aquella carta y después quemarla pero sabía que aquello no estaba bien. No tenía derecho a hacer algo así, le daría la carta a Shinobu y esperaría a que su novio le contara qué quería el australiano.

Shinobu llegó por la tarde, después de su salida con Misaki, y fue corriendo a abrazar a Miyagi.

\- Viejo, te he echado de menos.

\- Has estado fuera solo unas horas.- Sonrió Miyagi.

\- ¿Y? ¿Tú no me has echado de menos?

\- Pues claro que sí.- Dijo Miyagi y se unieron en un beso.

\- Estoy agotado.

\- Oye, Shinobu-chin, te ha llegado una carta.

\- ¿Quién coño sigue enviando cartas?

\- Tu ex.- Dijo Miyagi dándole la carta y Shinobu le miró sorprendido.

\- Dios, ¿y qué demonios quiere?

\- No lo sé, tendrás que leerla para saberlo.

\- No, paso, no voy a leerla.- Negó Shinobu.- Él fue alguien muy importante para mí pero ya no lo es, así que no me interesa.

\- ¿Seguro, Shinobu-chin? ¿No tienes curiosidad?

\- No seas cotilla, viejo.

\- ¿De verdad que no quieres leerla?

Shinobu puso mala cara y abrió la carta de forma brusca. La leyó rápidamente y después la tiró a la basura.

\- Ya está, leída.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Eres un cotilla.

\- ¿Si tu hermana me enviara una carta no te gustaría saber qué pone?

\- Yo no te la hubiera dado, viejo. Además, dudo mucho que mi hermana sepa escribir.

\- Shinobu-chin, eso estaría muy feo...

\- Dice que se va a casar con un chico que ha conido en la universidad pero que desde que se comprometió solo hace que pensar en mí. Eso es lo que pone en la carta. ¿Contento?

\- No, claro que no lo estoy.

\- Querías saberlo.

\- ¿Vas a responderle?

\- No, no vale la pena.

\- Muy bien, Shinobu-chin.

\- Creo que voy a llamarle.- Murmuró el rubio y Miyagi le miró sorprendido.- No te importa, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto que no.

Shinobu sacó su teléfono y buscó en su lista de contactos el nombre de su ex.

_\- Shinobu, qué sorpresa._

_\- Hola, Oliver. Te llamaba para darte la enhorabuena por tu boda. Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien._

_\- ¿Has leído toda la carta?_

_\- Sí._

_\- ¿Y no vas a decir nada más?_

_\- Es normal tener dudas pero si tú quieres a tu pareja..._

_\- Sí, yo le quiero. Es por eso por lo que no entiendo que no deje de pensar en ti._

_\- Eso son los nervios por la boda, no te preocupes._

_\- ¿Tú sigues con tu ex?_

_\- Sí. De hecho, estoy embarazado.- Se produjo un silencio entre ellos por lo que Shinobu siguió hablando.- Vamos a tener una niña y se va a llamar Sakura._

_\- Joder, Shinobu. Me has dejado sin palabras. Tú embarazado..._

_\- Ya, es muy fuerte._

_\- ¿Y cómo lo llevas?_

_\- Bien, mi novio y yo estamos contentos._

_\- En ese caso me alegro. Enhorabuena, Shinobu._

_\- Gracias._

_\- Cuando tengas a la niña, ¿podrías enviarme una foto o algo?_

_\- Claro._

_\- Genial.- Se produjo otro breve silencio entre ellos.- Lamento si te ha molestado que te enviara la carta, pero necesitaba desahogarme._

_\- No te preocupes, no me ha molestado._

_\- En ese caso me quedo más tranquilo. Me alegra haber hablado contigo, espero que te vaya todo bien en el embarazo._

_\- Gracias, Oliver. ¿Cuándo te casas?_

_\- El sábado._

_\- ¿El sábado? En menos de una semana..._

_\- Sí._

_\- Bueno, pues enhorabuena por la boda._

_\- Gracias, Shinobu. Hasta pronto._

_\- Adiós, Oliver._

Shinobu colgó y miró a su novio con una sonrisa.

\- Ya está.

\- ¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Miyagi y Shinobu le besó.

\- Todo perfecto.

* * *

Nowaki le abrió la puerta a su padre, quien entró con sus dos nietos.

\- Hola, papá.- Sonrió Nowaki.- ¿Qué tal en el cine?

\- Tío, en la peli salía un tigre y bailaba así.- Le dijo Naoki y procedió a hacerle una demostración, haciendo reír al médico.

\- ¡Qué bien lo haces, Nao-chan!

\- Papi, también salía un dragón rojo.

\- ¿Y era grande?

\- ¡Enorme!- Exclamó su hijo y Nowaki le acarició la cabeza.

\- Tadao.- Le llamó Hiroki saliendo de la cocina.- Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre lo que dijo Kane ayer...

\- Hiroki, no tienes que darme ninguna explicación.- Le dijo su suegro.

\- Fue cuando Nowaki y yo no estábamos juntos y yo estaba muy deprimido y Kane...- Dijo Hiroki agobiado y Tadao le dio un abrazo.

\- Te quiero como a un hijo, Hiroki, no te juzgo.

El profesor sintió que se estaba emocionado por lo que decidió romper el abrazo.

\- Me dejas más tranquilo.

Hiroki desvió la vista a los pequeños, quienes se estaban cuchicheando cosas al oído y riendo.

\- ¿Qué tramáis, bandidos?- Quiso saber el profesor y los dos niños negaron riendo.

\- Venga, Nao-chan, despídete que nos vamos.- Le dijo su abuelo y el pequeño le dio un abrazo a su amigo.

\- Adiós, tíos.

\- Adiós, cariño.

\- Adiós, Nao-chan.

\- ¡Adiós, Kane!- Exclamó el pequeño y el nombrado salió de su dormitorio.

\- No os había oído llegar, estaba jugando y tenía los cascos puestos.- Dijo Kane.- ¿Ya os vais?

\- Sí, voy a dejar a Nao-chan en su casa.

\- Tienes el pelo raro.- Dijo Naoki.- No me gusta.

\- Nao-chan, no toques ese tema que estoy muy sensible.- Le dijo Kane.

Tadao y Naoki se fueron y los otros se sentaron en la mesa a cenar.

\- Joder, Hiroki, ¿otra vez guisantes?

\- Oye, si no te gusta ahí tienes la puerta.

\- Kane, nada de palabras feas en presencia de Haru-chan.- Le dijo Nowaki.

\- Hostia puta.- Soltó el niño con una sonrisa traviesa y se formó un silencio tenso. Los dos padres miraron automáticamente a Kane, quien negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

\- A mí no me miréis, de mí no lo ha aprendido.

\- ¿Y de quién lo ha sacado? Dudo mucho que haya sido de su abuelo...- Dijo Hiroki enfadado.

\- Haru-chan, lo que acabas de decir está muy feo. Los niños buenos no dicen esas cosas.- Le dijo Nowaki con gesto serio y el niño rompió a llorar.

\- Ya tardaba en llorar...- Murmuró Kane.

\- Lo siento, ha sido sin querer.- Dijo el niño.

\- No pasa nada, pero no lo repitas o la gente creerá que papá y yo te estamos educando mal.- Le dijo Nowaki dándole un abrazo.

\- ¿Grandullón, dónde has aprendido eso?- Le preguntó Hiroki y el niño negó.- Venga, no pasa nada, no nos vamos a enfadar.

\- Me lo ha dicho Nao-chan...

\- Chivato.- Dijo Kane y Hiroki le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

\- Hiroki, ten cuidado que me has dado.

\- ¿Nao-chan?- Murmuró Nowaki muy sorprendido.

\- Está claro que de Misaki no lo ha aprendido.- Rió Kane.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Se lo contamos a Misaki?- Dijo Nowaki.- A mí me gustaría saberlo, puede que Nao-chan haya estado viendo algo inapropiado en la tele a escondidas.

\- Los padres sois unos exagerados. A mí de pequeñito me encantaba South Park y he salido genial. Imito a Cartman muy bien, cuando queráis os hago una demostración.- Comentó Kane y los dos padres se miraron entre ellos.

\- Llama a Misaki inmediatamente.- Dijo Hiroki y Nowaki asintió.

* * *

Misaki estaba acabando de preparar la cena cuando su móvil sonó. Vio que se trataba de Nowaki y respondió inmediatamente.

\- Hola, Nowaki.

\- Misaki, lamento molestarte pero no sé cómo decirte esto...

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Nowaki?

\- Durante la cena Haru-chan ha dicho una palabrota y creíamos que el culpable era Kane pero, al parecer, lo ha aprendido de Nao-chan. Te lo digo porque de ser al revés a mí me gustaría saberlo...

\- Claro...- Murmuró un muy sorprendido Misaki.- ¿Y exactamente qué ha dicho?

\- Hostia puta.

\- No puede ser... Voy a preguntarle de dónde lo ha sacado, porque ahora mismo no se me ocurre nada...

\- Ya, a mí también me ha sorprendido. Puede que lo haya escuchado por la calle.

\- Muchas gracias por avisarme, Nowaki. Hablaré ahora mismo con él.

\- De nada, Misaki. Hasta mañana.

Misaki colgó y fue a la habitación de juegos donde se encontraba su hijo jugando con su prometido. El estudiante entró con gesto serio y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Nao-chan.

\- ¿Qué, mami?- Preguntó el niño.

\- Me ha llamado el tío para decirme que le has enseñado una palabra muy fea a Haru-chan.- Dijo Misaki con el ceño fruncido y el niño decidió permanecer callado.- Me has hecho pasar mucha vergüenza, Nao-chan. ¿Qué van a pensar los tíos ahora? ¿Que eres un maleducado?- Naoki hizo un puchero y señaló con el dedo a su padre, quien había permanecido callado esperando que el pequeño no le acusara.

\- Pero lo ha dicho papá...

\- ¿Qué?- Misaki miró al escritor y alzó la voz.- ¡USAGI-SAN!

\- Soy humano, se me ha escapado. La culpa es de Isaka que quiere que vaya a recoger un premio.

\- ¡Deja de comportarte como un crío y haz tu trabajo!

\- Mami, no te enfades con papá, no quiero que me envíe para siempre al país del chocolate.- Dijo el pequeño abrazándose a las piernas del estudiante. Misaki suspiró.

\- No quiero que vuelvas a repetir esas palabras, ¿entendido? Y cuando veas a Haru-chan y a los tíos les pedirás perdón por haberle enseñado algo tan feo.

\- Vale, mami.

\- Misaki, creo que estás exagerando.

\- ¡Tú mejor cállate, que contento me tienes!

\- Papá también tiene que pedir perdón.

\- Sí, claro, lo estaba pensando...

\- El niño tiene razón, debes dar ejemplo.- Dijo Misaki.

\- Está bien, me disculparé.- Asintió el escritor.

\- E irás a lo del premio.- Dijo Misaki y Akihiko puso mala cara.

\- ¿Vendrás tú también?

\- Sí, yo te acompañaré.

\- De acuerdo, Misaki. Pediré perdón e iré a lo del premio, a ver si con suerte Isaka infarta de alegria.


	47. Chapter 47

Shinobu despertó de mal humor, conforme avanzaba el embarazo dormía peor. Se incorporó en la cama y cogió su móvil, se metió en Instagram y comenzó a ver las fotos que solía subir antes del embarazo. En todas se veía perfecto. Abrió la cámara interior y sintió ganas de llorar al verse. En aquel momento entró Miyagi llevando una bandeja con su desayuno.

\- Buenos días, gordi.

\- Me vuelves a llamar así y te corto los huevos y me hago unos pendientes con ellos.

\- Shinobu-chin, te lo he dicho desde el cariño. Venga, amor, que te traigo el desayuno.- Dijo el profesor posando la bandeja sobre la cama.- Un zumito, una tostadas y fruta.

\- Miyagi, tengo papada.- Dijo Shinobu con lágrimas en los ojos.- Ya no puedo subir selfies...

\- Yo también tengo papada, Shinobu-chin.

\- ¡Pero eso es porque tú eres viejo!- Exclamó el rubio llorando.- ¡Yo la tengo por gordo!

\- No llores, mi vida, no estás gordo...

\- ¡ESTOY GORDO POR TU CULPA! ¡NOWAKI Y TÚ ME HABÉIS HECHO ESTO!

\- Tenías que engordar un poco pero no estás gordo, estás embarazado.- Dijo Miyagi abrazándole.- Y hoy vas a salir de casa.

\- No, Miyagi, por favor... No puedo salir siendo un hipopótamo...

\- Llevas dos semanas sin salir, no puedes seguir así. ¿No ves que no es sano?

\- Me doy vergüenza...- Lloró Shinobu.

\- Kane y Satoru van a venir a por ti y vas a ir con ellos a dar una vuelta.- Le dijo Miyagi tajante.- Nowaki me ha dicho que no sea blando contigo y que, como sigas así, te hará ir al psicólogo.

\- Yo lo que necesito es un dietista...

\- Por favor, Shinobu, no seas cabezota.- Le dijo el profesor.- Si lo prefieres, tu padre nos ha ofrecido la casa de campo.

\- Yo de ese no quiero ni agua. Que ahora estemos a buenas no hace que olvide todo lo que nos ha hecho.- Dijo Shinobu secándose las lágrimas.

\- Pues entonces tienes que salir a la calle, que te dé el aire.

\- Que vengan Kane y Satoru pero que no me hagan salir... Por favor, Miyagi...

\- No puedo ceder, Shinobu. Tienes que salir, aunque sean veinte minutos, con eso me conformo.

\- ¿Y si veo a alguien que conozco?

\- Pues te dará la enhorabuena y ya está.- Miyagi le sonrió de lado mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.- Sigues estando muy bueno, Shinobu-chin.

\- Yo no me gusto...

\- Shinobu-chin, anímate que me pone muy triste verte así.

\- Soy una morsa.

* * *

Hiroki repeinó a su hijo haciéndole una raya a un lado. El niño se encontraba de brazos cruzados y le miraba con mala cara a través del espejo. Nowaki entró en el baño y se sorprendió al ver la escena.

\- Hiro-san, ¿qué haces?

\- Peinar al niño.

\- Creo que a Haru-chan no le gusta.

\- Me da igual, hoy va a venir mi madre y tiene que estar presentable.- Dijo Hiroki claramente nervioso por aquel acontecimiento.- ¿Verdad que quieres estar guapo para conocer a la abuela?- El niño continuó de morros y no dijo nada. Kane entró en el baño y frunció el ceño al ver a su ahijado.

\- ¿Por qué va disfrazado? ¿Ya son carnavales?

\- No va disfrazado, va bien vestido.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- ¿Bien vestido? Parece que vaya disfrazado de niño pijo que va a un colegio en el que le hablan en siete idiomas.

\- Lo dice el que estudió en un internado de pijos.

\- Nowaki también estudió ahí.

\- Yo no pagaba.- Dijo Nowaki.

\- Hiroki, como padrino del niño me veo obligado a llamar al protector del menor si no le cambias de ropa.- Dijo Kane con seriedad.- Esto se podría considerar maltrato infantil, le puedes crear un trauma irreversible.

\- ¡A ti sí que te voy a maltratar!

\- Hiro-san, no te alteres.

\- ¿Kane por qué sigues aquí? Mi madre está al llegar.- Dijo Hiroki mientras cogía colonia para niños y se la echaba a Haruki por la cabeza.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios haces, psicópata? ¿Aliñar al niño?- Dijo Kane y extendió los brazos.- Ven, Haru-chan, yo te salvaré del histérico de tu padre.- El pequeño corrió hasta su padrino, quien le cogió en brazos.

\- Kane, ¿no te ibas?- Insistió Hiroki.

\- Tranquilo, ya sé que no me quieres aquí cuando venga tu madre. Me ofendería pero ya estoy acostumbrado a que me trates como a un apestado.

\- Kane, hoy no tengo paciencia para aguantarte.- Dijo Hiroki sin poder ocultar sus nervios.- Lárgate cuanto antes, por favor.

\- Kane, ¿estoy feo?- Preguntó el niño.

\- Claro que no, mocoso. Tú siempre estás guapísimo.

\- Kane, por favor...

\- Que sí, Hiroki, que ya me voy, no sea cosa que venga la marquesa y vea que os relacionáis con gente como yo.

\- No digas eso, Kane.- Le dijo Nowaki.

\- Venga, Haru-chan, vamos al dormitorio que te quiero enseñar una cosa.- Dijo Kane saliendo del baño con el niño en brazos.

\- ¿Me he pasado?

\- ¿Con Haru-chan o con Kane?- Preguntó Nowaki.- Tranquilo, Kane en verdad lo entiende.

\- Es que mi madre es tan estirada y él...él es tan él.- Suspiró Hiroki.- Ya sabes que yo le quiero mucho.

\- Ya lo sé, Hiro-san.

\- Pero luego abre la boca y se me pasa.

El timbre sonó y los dos caminaron hacia la puerta. Hiroki suspiró aliviado al ver que no se trataba de su madre, pues Kane seguía en casa.

\- ¡Tíos!

\- Hola, cariño.- Sonrió Hiroki.

\- Hola, Nao-chan.- Saludó Nowaki acariciando la cabeza del pequeño.

\- Venimos algo pronto pero es que ya me encontraba muy nervioso.- Dijo Misaki.- He hecho un bizcocho, espero que a tu madre le guste.

\- Tranquilo, Misaki, le vas a caer bien.- Dijo Akihiko rodeándole con su brazo.

\- Yo doy igual, los protagonistas son los niños.

\- Bueno, yo ya me voy.- Dijo Kane saliendo del dormitorio de su ahijado. Hiroki se giró a mirarle y abrió los ojos como platos al ver a su hijo, mientras el escritor reía.

\- ¡KANE!

\- De nada, Hiroki.- Dijo el nombrado sin soltar la manita del pequeño, quien se encontraba muy feliz con su nuevo look. Kane le había cambiado el polo por una camiseta de The Who que él mismo le había comprado y le había cambiado los zapatos por unas botas, manteniendo solo los vaqueros del look original. En el pelo le había hecho una pequeña cresta usando una cantidad considerable de gomina.

\- Cómo molas, Haru-chan.- Dijo Akihiko sin parar de reír.

\- ¡Yo también quiero una cresta!- Dijo Naoki sonriendo.

\- Venga, te la hago en un momento.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- Dijo Hiroki mirándole mal.

\- Mi ahijado no podía ir vestido de esa manera, parecía un gilí.

\- Haru-chan, te voy a hacer una foto.- Dijo Nowaki sonriendo pero se le borró rápidamente la sonrisa al ver la cara de su marido.

\- Algún día tendrás hijos y te devolveré todas las que me estás haciendo.- Le amenazó Hiroki.

\- Kane, hazme a mí también una cresta.- Le pidió Naoki y Kane se lo llevó a su dormitorio.

\- Al menos irán a juego...- Murmuró Hiroki.

\- Está muy gracioso.- Comentó Misaki observando a su sobrino.

Kane, tras hacerse varias fotos con los niños, se marchó para alivio de Hiroki. Pocos minutos después llegó su madre, quien se emocionó al ver a los pequeños.

\- Pero qué niños más guapos.- Dijo la mujer.- Y vaya pelazo.

\- ¡Nos lo ha hecho Kane!- Exclamó Naoki mientras Haruki, algo vergonzoso, intentaba esconderse detrás del más bajito.

\- ¿Quién es Kane?- Preguntó Reiko sin borrar la sonrisa.

\- El novio de Satuo.- Le informó Naoki.

\- Es un amigo de la familia, mamá.

\- Es mi padrino.- Dijo Haruki sin salir de detrás de Naoki.

\- ¿De verdad? Entonces le debes de querer mucho, ¿no?- Dijo la mujer y el pequeño asintió sonriendo. La madre de Hiroki les entregó a cada niño una bolsa.- Tomad, os he traído una cosita.

\- ¡Haru-chan, son chuches!- Exclamó Naoki al ver el contenido de la bolsa y Haruki sonrió.

\- Gracias, abuela.- Dijo Haruki haciendo sonreír a la mujer.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!

\- De nada, niños.- Dijo Reiko. Luego se dirigió al escritor y le dio un abrazo.- Mi Aki-chan, qué guapo estás.

\- Pues como siempre.- El escritor le guiñó un ojo haciendo reír a la mujer. Akihiko se separó de Reiko y cogió de la mano al estudiante.- Te presento a Misaki, mi prometido.

\- Es un placer, Kamijou-san.

\- Igualmente, Misaki. Me alegra ver que Aki-chan está bien cuidado.

* * *

Kane y Satoru entraron en el dormitorio, encontrándose con que Shinobu todavía seguía en la cama. Miyagi suspiró al ver que el rubio se tapaba la cabeza con las sábanas.

\- Shinobu, ¿qué haces?- Le preguntó Satoru con voz amable.

\- No quiero que me veáis, soy un gordo.

\- Lo que eres es un guarro. Aquí huele a muerto.- Dijo Kane y Satoru le miró muy mal.

\- Hemos venido a animarle, no a hundirle en la miseria.

\- No quiere salir de la cama, así que lleva varios días sin ducharse.- Dijo Miyagi en voz baja.

\- ¡Te oigo, viejo!

\- Shinobu, o te duchas o te duchamos.- Le dijo Kane y Shinobu no hizo movimiento. El abogado salió del dormitorio y volvió al poco tiempo con una botella de agua. Sin pensárselo dos veces se la derramó entera a Shinobu, quien apartó las sábanas y se abalanzó sobre él, agarrándole del cuello de la camisa y agitándole con brusquedad.

\- Shinobu-chin, no seas bestia que estás de cinco meses.

\- ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE MOJARME? ¡ESTAMOS EN DICIEMBRE, PODRÍA MORIR!

\- Venga ya, si tenéis la calefacción encendida...- Dijo Kane deshaciéndose del agarre del menor.

\- ¿Vas a ducharte?- Preguntó Miyagi. Shinobu le miró con seriedad pero finalmente asintió, dirigiéndose al baño.

\- ¿Lo veis? Soy el mejor antidepresivo que existe.- Sonrió Kane satisfecho.

\- Uy sí, lástima que no te vendan en farmacias.- Dijo Satoru.

Casi una hora después, Shinobu salió del baño ya completamente aseado. Kane aplaudió al verle salir y el rubio le hizo un corte de manga.

\- No me guardes rencor que lo he hecho por tu bien.

\- ¿Ya estás listo? Vamos a tomar algo.- Dijo Satoru. Shinobu le miró dudoso y luego desvió la vista a su novio, quien le sonrió asintiendo.

\- Seguro que te lo pasas bien con tus amigos.

\- Está bien.- Dijo el rubio cogiendo su abrigo.

\- ¡Genial!- Exclamó Kane sonriendo.- Sato-chan y yo tenemos una noticia, tú vas a ser el primero en enterarte.

\- ¿Estás embarazado? Me encantaría verte gordo.- Le dijo Shinobu y Kane negó.

\- Sato-chan no quiere todavía.

\- Venga, vamos y te lo contamos.- Sonrió Satoru.

\- ¿No me lo podéis decir ya?- Preguntó Shinobu.

\- No nos lo vas a sonsacar hasta que...

\- ¡Nos hemos comprado un piso!- Exclamó Kane y Satoru suspiró sin borrar la sonrisa.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Con qué dinero?

\- ¡Con el de mis suegros!- Dijo Kane feliz.

\- Mis padres nos han hecho un préstamo, se lo devolveremos poco a poco.

\- Que te lo descuenten de la herencia, total, eres hijo único, todo va a ser para ti. Bueno, para nosotros porque todo lo tuyo es mío.- Dijo Kane cogiendo del brazo a Shinobu para guiarle hasta la salida.- Ya verás, está muy bien. Tiene tres habitaciones. Falta amueblarlo y reformar el baño, lo demás está todo como nuevo.

\- Calculamos que en cosa de un mes podremos mudarnos.

\- ¿Y a nombre de quién está el piso?- Quiso saber Shinobu.

\- Mi suegra quería que estuviera a nombre de Sato-chan, por eso de que el dinero nos lo han dejado ellos y tal, pero me puse en plan dramático y está a nombre de los dos.

\- Sí, fue una cena muy agradable.- Comentó Satoru.

\- Le dije que soy abogado de divorcios, si algún día Sato-chan y yo nos divorciamos le dejaré sin nada.

\- Kane, sabes que a mi madre no le hizo gracia eso, ¿verdad?

\- Es que no fue una broma.

\- Chicos, pasadlo bien.- Dijo Miyagi contento de ver que Shinobu ya estaba algo más animado.

* * *

Misaki y Akihiko llegaron a casa, Naoki dormía en los brazos del escritor. Ambos se dirigieron al dormitorio del pequeño y el mayor lo metió en la cama, arropándole.

\- Se lo ha pasado tan bien con Haru-chan que está agotado.- Comentó Misaki sonriendo.

\- Yo también estoy cansado, ¿vamos a la cama?

\- Está bien, Aki-chan.- Dijo Misaki riendo y el escritor le miró con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Te estás riendo de mí?- Preguntó el mayor acercándose a él y posando sus manos en la cintura del estudiante.

\- Para nada, me parece muy tierno que te llame así.

\- Ella ha sido mi auténtica madre.- Comentó Akihiko abrazándole.

\- Lo sé, amor.

\- Shh, estoy durmiendo...- Balbuceó el niño entreabriendo los ojos.

La pareja fue hasta su dormitorio y se tumbaron abrazados en la cama. Akihiko acariciaba lentamente la espalda del menor, haciendo que se relajara.

\- Lo he estado pensando y creo que deberíamos casarnos en julio y no en agosto.

\- Cuanto antes mejor.

\- Nowaki me comentó que en agosto estarían en la casa que han heredado y nos invitó a ir. Creo que a Nao-chan le encantaría.

\- Sí, yo también lo creo.

\- Por eso, en julio mejor. Pero tenemos que elegir la fecha cuanto antes, así podemos comprar los billetes.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Y antes no, porque así yo ya me habré graduado y, además, Sakura ya tendrá tres meses. Si nos casamos antes será demasiado pequeña...

\- Cierto.

\- ¿Me vas a dar la razón en todo, Usagi-san?

\- Es que tienes razón, Misaki.

\- Lo que pasa es que no te gusta organizar nada...

\- Una cosa no quita la otra.- Dijo Akihiko dándole un beso en la frente. El móvil de Misaki sonó.- No respondas, es la hora de la siesta...

\- Será un segundo, Usagi-san.- Misaki alargó la mano y cogió el teléfono.- Es mi cuñada... ¡Manami! ¿Qué tal va... ¿Qué?... ¿Pero cómo? ¿Te han dicho algo?... De acuerdo. En unas horas estaré allí, mantenme informado, por favor.

\- Misaki, ¿qué ocurre?- Preguntó el escritor preocupado al ver que Misaki se echaba a llorar.

\- Mi nii-chan ha sufrido un infarto.

\- ¿Cómo? Pero si es de mi edad. Es muy joven...

\- Me voy a Nueva York.

\- Nos vamos, Misaki.

\- ¿Y Naoki?

\- Que venga con...

\- No, no creo que sea buena idea. Será mejor que te quedes tú con él.

\- Misaki, ¿no crees que a Mahiro le alegrará poder jugar con su primito?- Dijo Akihiko y Misaki se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos.

\- Yo me tengo que ir ya, Usagi-san, el niño no tiene los papeles listos para salir del país.

\- Cierto.- Suspiró el escritor.- No quiero que vayas solo, estás muy alterado.

\- ¿Cómo no voy a estarlo?- Lloró Misaki, siendo abrazado por su pareja.

\- Dejaremos a Naoki con Hiroki y si vemos que la cosa se alarga...- Akihiko se frotó la cara con las manos.- O bien vuelvo yo a por él o...

\- No puedes estar yendo y viniendo entre dos continentes...

-...o que nos lo traiga alguien.

\- ¿Quién? Todos trabajan...

\- Kane haría lo imposible por viajar gratis, seguro que consigue que le den días libres.- Dijo Akihiko sorprendiendo al menor.

\- Nunca has dejado que Kane cuide a Nao-chan, siempre haces que venga Satoru para que vigile a los dos. ¿Vas a dejar a Nao-chan a solas con Kane en un vuelo transoceánico?

\- ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? Mientras estamos aquí hablándolo estamos perdiendo tiempo.- Dijo Akihiko.- Será mejor que compremos los billetes, hagamos las maletas y hablemos con Hiroki y con Kane.

\- Tienes razón.- Asintió Misaki.- ¿Te encargas tú de los billetes?

* * *

Hiroki se sentía aliviado de que todo hubiera salido bien con su madre. Se había quitado un verdadero peso de encima, la mujer había sido adorable con los pequeños, tal como era con Akihiko y él de niños.

\- Papá, ¿la abuela vendrá en Navidad?- Le preguntó su hijo poco tiempo después de que se marcharan todos.

\- Puede ser, le preguntaré, ¿vale?- Sonrió Hiroki y el pequeño asintió.

Haruki se puso a pintar mientras Nowaki y Hiroki limpiaban la cocina. En un momento dado, se comenzó a escuchar el ruido de unos tacones que provenía del piso de arriba. El profesor lo dejó pasar pero aquel ruido se fue haciendo más y más fuerte, hasta el punto de ser insoportable.

\- Ya está bien.- Dijo Hiroki caminando con decisión hacia la puerta.

\- Hiro-san, no te pelees con nadie...

\- Se va a enterar la bailaora.

Hiroki salió con gesto cabreado y subió al piso de arriba con la intención de cantarle las cuarenta a su vecina. Llegó a la vivienda y se sorprendió al ver que la puerta estaba entreabierta, le dio un leve empujón y se abrió del todo, dejando ver a Kane dando saltos con unos tacones en el salón, mientras Satoru le miraba riendo y negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS? ¿ES QUE NO VAS A SER NORMAL NUNCA?

\- ¡Hiroki!- Dijo Kane sonriendo.- Sí que has tardado en subir, casi me hago un esguince...

\- ¡Te lo merecerías!

\- Kane accidentado es insufrible.- Comentó Satoru.

\- Siempre lo es.- Dijo Hiroki todavía cabreado.- ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí?

\- ¡Sorpresa!- Exclamó Kane extendiendo los brazos.- ¡Nos hemos comprado este piso!- Hiroki le miró con gesto serio y negó rápidamente.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que de todas las viviendas que hay en Tokio has decidido comprar la que está justo encima de la mía?- Dijo Hiroki y Kane asintió sin borrar la sonrisa.- ¡ERES UNA PUTA MALDICIÓN!

\- Te dije que no le haría gracia.- Le dijo Satoru a Kane. En ese momento apareció Nowaki con Haruki en brazos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Hiro-san? Tus gritos se oyen por todo el edificio.

\- ¡Kane ha comprado este piso!- Respondió Hiroki indignado.- ¡No nos vamos a librar de él jamás!

\- ¡Eso es genial!- Exclamó Nowaki sonriendo.

\- ¿Verdad que sí?- Dijo Kane.- Venid, os voy a enseñar el piso. Es igual que el vuestro pero estará decorado con buen gusto.

\- ¿Me estás llamando hortera? ¡El nuestro venía con muebles y decidimos que ya los cambiaríamos más adelante!- Le gritó Hiroki.- ¡Hemos tenido muchos gastos contigo!

\- Hiro-san, tranquilo...

\- ¿Es tu casa?- Le preguntó Haruki a Kane.

\- Sí, Sato-chan y yo nos la hemos comprado.

\- Pero tú vives con nosotros...- Murmuró el niño.

\- Haru-chan, Kane tiene que empezar a hacer su vida con Satoru.- Le dijo Nowaki con voz amable y el pequeño miró con enfado a Satoru.

\- ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDES LLEVARTE A KANE!- Gritó el pequeño sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Haruki, esa no es forma de hablarle a Satoru.- Le dijo Hiroki con seriedad.

\- Yo quiero que Kane viva en casa...- Dijo el pequeño rompiendo a llorar.

\- Venga, Haru-chan, no llores.- Dijo Kane acercándose a él para acariciarle la espalda.- Nos hemos comprado este piso para poder estar muy cerca de ti.

\- Pero no estarás en casa...

\- Lo dudo mucho.- Murmuró Hiroki suspirando.- Seguro que viene a gorronearnos comida...

\- Solo cuando cocine Nowaki, tú dejas mucho que desear.

\- ¡Serás desagradecido!

\- Mira, Haru-chan.- Dijo Satoru y señaló una de las habitaciones.- Ese dormitorio va a ser para ti, para que puedas quedarte a dormir siempre que quieras.

\- ¿De verdad?- Dijo el niño mirando hacia allí y limpiándose las lágrimas con las manitas.

\- Por supuesto.- Asintió Kane.- Necesitas tu propia habitación.

\- ¿Puedo verla?- Preguntó Haruki más animado y Nowaki lo dejó en el suelo. Kane le dio la mano y le guió hasta la habitación. El móvil de Hiroki sonó.

\- Es Misaki.- Le dijo a Nowaki y respondió la llamada.- Hola, Misaki... ¿Qué? ¿Pero está bien?... Ya... No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargamos... Sí, vale, ahora te lo paso.- Hiroki fue hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Kane y le tendió el teléfono.- Misaki quiere hablar contigo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Misa-chan?... ¿Eh?... Bueno, vale. Lo iré mirando por si acaso, pero mi jefe me adora y no creo que me ponga problemas si le pido que me adelante las vacaciones... Vale, Misaki. Ya hablamos.

\- Nowaki, Naoki se va a quedar con nosotros unos días.- Le dijo Hiroki.- El hermano de Misaki ha sufrido un infarto y se van a verle.

\- Me ha dicho que si se quedan durante mucho tiempo, tendré que llevarles a Naoki a Nueva York.

\- No te creo.- Dijo Hiroki sorprendido.- Es imposible que Akihiko haya accedido a eso.

\- Pues así es.- Dijo Kane.- Le he dicho que sí, dadas las circunstancias me sabía mal negarme.

\- ¿Lo traen ahora?- Le preguntó Nowaki al profesor.

\- Sí, dicen que el avión sale de madrugada.

\- De acuerdo.- Asintió el médico.- Haru-chan, Nao-chan se quedará unos días con nosotros.

\- ¡Bien!- Exclamó el niño y comenzó a canturrear.- Viene Nao-chan, viene Nao-chan...

\- Os habéis visto esta mañana, enano.- Le dijo Kane acariciándole la cabeza.

\- Pero ahora jugaré más con él.


	48. Chapter 48

Misaki volvió del hospital por la tarde. Habían llegado hacía un par de días y se habían instalado en casa de su hermano. Misaki se pasaba el día en el hospital junto con Manami y Akihiko se quedaba cuidando de Mahiro. Takahiro estaba fuera de peligro pero seguía ingresado, ya que tenían que hacerle muchas pruebas.

Akihiko se encontraba escribiendo mientras que Mahiro, quien ya tenía casi seis años, dibujaba concentrado. Misaki fue directo a la cocina para ponerse a preparar la cena. Algo le agarró la pierna y bajó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de su sobrino, quien se encontraba enganchado a él.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Mahiro? ¿Ya te has cansado de pintar?

\- Le he hecho un dibujo a mi papá.

\- Muy bien. Mañana se lo llevaré, se pondrá muy contento.- Le sonrió Misaki.

\- Tío, ¿cuándo volverá papá?

\- Pronto.

\- ¿Cuándo es pronto?

\- A tu padre tienen que hacerle unas pruebas y cuando vean que está todo bien vendrá a casa.

\- ¿Y cuándo será eso?

\- No lo sé, cariño. Te prometo que nada más lo sepa te lo diré.- Dijo Misaki.- ¿Te lo has pasado bien hoy? ¿Qué habéis hecho?

\- El tío Usagi me ha comprado juguetes en una juguetería. Había muchos muñecos y como me gustaban muchos me ha comprado mil.

\- ¿Mil? Eso es demasiado hasta para tu tío...

\- Sí.

\- Misaki, Kane no me responde.- Dijo Akihiko entrando en la cocina.

\- Todavía no habrá ido, Usagi-san, es muy pronto en Japón. No estará ni despierto.

\- Vale, esperaré un par de horas y si no me responde...

\- ¿Cuántos juguetes le has comprado a Mahiro?- Preguntó Misaki cambiando de tema.

\- No sé, puede que dos o puede que siete. No estoy seguro.

\- ¿Quieres que te los enseñe, tío Misaki?

\- Después de cenar me los enseñas, ¿vale?

\- Vale.- El niño asintió y salió de la cocina para ponerse a jugar.

\- Manami quiere que mi nii-chan pida el traslado a Japón.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Dice que está muy a disgusto aquí en el trabajo y que la empresa ha tenido muchos problemas últimamente con uno de sus socios importantes. Por lo visto ha estado bajo mucho estrés y Manami cree que en Japón estaría mejor.

\- ¿Y tu hermano qué ha dicho?

\- De momento nada, Manami no se lo ha comentado. Se lo propondrá cuando le den el alta.

\- Sería genial tener a tu hermano cerca.

\- La verdad es que sí. Así Nao-chan podría pasar más tiempo con su primo, por ahora solo se han visto una vez.

\- ¿Crees que Takahiro aceptará?

\- Siempre ha dicho que quería volver a Japón pero no sé, tal vez ya se haya acostumbrado a la vida aquí.

\- Bueno, pero se puede volver a acostumbrar a Japón.- Dijo Akihiko.- Y Mahiro es todavía pequeño, aunque haya nacido aquí se adaptará muy rápido a otro país.

\- Eso es cierto, Mahiro no tendrá ningún problema. Los niños se adaptan fácilmente.- Dijo Misaki y suspiró.- Echo mucho de menos al niño.

\- Yo también, Misaki.- Akihiko le abrazó.- Nunca hemos estado tanto tiempo separados de él.

\- Mi bebé...

\- Kane nos lo traerá muy pronto, ya verás.

\- Tienes razón.- Asintió Misaki separándose del mayor y poniéndose de puntillas para darle un corto beso en los labios.- En nada tendremos a Nao-chan aquí.

* * *

Hiroki se estaba duchando cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, pensó que sería Nowaki por lo que no le dio importancia. Escuchó que se ponía a hacer pis y Hiroki puso cara de asco, ya era oficial, se le había acabado la magia a su relación.

\- Nowaki, ya te vale. ¿No podías aguantar a que acabara de ducharme?- Dijo el profesor mientras cerraba el grifo.

\- No soy Nowaki.- Escuchó la voz de Kane y Hiroki cogió con cabreo una toalla y se la ató a la cintura, salió de la ducha y miró al menor con enfado, quien se encontraba lavándose las manos.

\- ¡NO VUELVAS A ENTRAR MIENTRAS ESTOY YO EN EL BAÑO!

\- Hiroki, si no ensayaras tus clases mientras te duchas, no tardarías tanto.

\- ¡No ensayo mis clases, cabrito!- Le gritó Hiroki.- Además, siempre me levanto muy temprano porque sé que tardo. Lo que no entiendo es que haces ya despierto...

\- ¿No lo oyes, Hiroki?- Le dijo Kane.- ¡Obras! ¡Las putas obras me han despertado!

\- No me puedo creer que te estés quejando de las obras de tu propio piso. ¡Yo sí que debería quejarme y hacer que te las pararan!- Dijo Hiroki.- ¿Tienes todos los permisos?

\- Adelante, cuanto más tarden las obras más tiempo estaré aquí contigo.- Dijo Kane con cierto tono de burla.

\- Te odio.- Le dijo Hiroki y salió del baño. Nowaki se encontraba preparando el desayuno y sonrió al ver a su marido.- No le vuelvas a dejar entrar mientras estoy en el baño.

\- Hiro-san, no puedo estar pendiente de él a todas horas.

\- Tranquilo, Hiroki, a la próxima mearé en alguna maceta.- El nombrado se metió en su dormitorio con la intención de vestirse y no le respondió.

\- Kane, ¿te importaría despertar a los niños?- Le pidió Nowaki.

\- ¿Qué me darás a cambio? ¿Un besito?

\- ¡YO TE DARÉ OTRA COSA!- Le gritó Hiroki desde la habitación.

\- Qué buen oído tiene el jodido.- Murmuró Kane entrando en la habitación de Haruki. Haru-chan se encontraba hecho un ovillo mientras que Nao-chan dormía con sus extremidades extendidas, ocupando prácticamente toda la cama.- ¡Un cachorrito! ¡Hay un cachorrito en el salón!- Los niños se despertaron prácticamente al instante y se pusieron en pie rápidamente.- Era broma, no hay cachorrito.

\- ¡Kane tonto!- Exclamó Naoki enfadado y Haruki miró a su padrino con tristeza.

\- ¿No hay perrito?

\- No, lo siento. Ahora me arrepiento un poco de haberos despertado así...

\- Jo...- Murmuró Haruki.

\- ¡Eres un...un caca!- Le dijo Naoki todavía enfadado. Kane no pudo evitar reír ante aquel insulto y se agachó a coger al pequeño en brazos, quien se puso a patalear.

\- Nao-chan está enfadado y no quiere jugar contigo.- Le dijo Haruki. Kane le ignoró y se puso a hacerle cosquillas al niño, quien se echó a reír.

\- ¡Eres un culo y un pito!

\- Vaya insultos te gastas, mocoso.- Dijo Kane sin parar de hacerle cosquillas.

\- ¡Kane es un pedo!- Dijo Naoki riendo y haciendo reír a su amigo.

\- Venga, a desayunar.- Kane puso al pequeño en el suelo y los tres salieron del dormitorio.

\- ¡Kane nos había dicho que había un perrito!- Anunció Naoki indignado.

\- Kane, de verdad, no tienes dos dedos de frente...- Dijo Hiroki mientras les daba un beso de buenos días a los niños.

\- Pero se han despertado.

\- Es hoy cuando te llevas a Nao-chan, ¿no?- Le preguntó Nowaki.

\- Sí, Akihiko ya me ha enviado las autorizaciones. Iremos a arreglarle los papeles, a ver si se lo puedo llevar ya a Misaki, que como esté más tiempo alejado del niño le da algo.

\- ¿Dónde va Nao-chan?- Quiso saber Haruki.

\- Nao-chan se va a otro país y, como es un niño y encima viajará con alguien que no es su papá, necesita muchos papeles. Hoy no irá a la guardería y se irá con Kane.- Le explicó Hiroki y Haruki puso mala cara.

\- ¿No viene a la guarde?

\- No, cielo.

\- ¡Pues yo tampoco voy!- Dijo el niño cruzándose de brazos.

\- No pasa nada, Haru-chan, puedes jugar sin mí.

\- No quiero...- Dijo Haruki rompiendo a llorar.

\- Tienes que ir, que no vaya Naoki no es excusa.- Le dijo Hiroki tajante.- Así que deja de llorar y desayuna.

\- Venga, Haru-chan, podréis jugar por la tarde.

\- Yo no quiero ir sin Nao-chan...

\- Hiroki, ¿sabes esos carteles que se ponen en algunas fábricas de x días sin accidentes?- Dijo Kane de repente.

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Podrías poner uno de x días sin que llore Haru-chan, aunque siempre estaría en cero.

\- Deja de meterte con tu ahijado.

\- Papi, no quiero ir...

\- Haru-chan, papá y yo trabajamos y no te puedes ir con Kane.- Le dijo Nowaki acariciándole la cabecita.

\- Pero no quiero...

\- Ya está bien, Haruki.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Tienes dos opciones; ir contento o ir llorando. Tú eliges.

\- Contento es más mejor.- Le dijo Naoki y su amigo se secó las lágrimas.- ¿Un abrazo?- Haruki asintió y los dos niños se abrazaron.

Hiroki llevó a Haruki a la guardería, quien estuvo todo el camino de morros. Cuando llegaron, el profesor se agachó para darle un beso a su hijo pero este le apartó con la manita, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

\- Haru-chan, ¿no quieres darme un besito?

\- Quiero irme contigo...

\- Cielo, yo me voy a trabajar y ahí los niños no pueden ir.- Dijo Hiroki.- Además, no puedes ponerte así cada vez que Nao-chan no venga a la guarde.

\- Pero no quiero estar solo.

\- No estás solo, mira cuantos amiguitos hay aquí.- Haruki negó rompiendo a llorar de nuevo.- Vamos a hacer una cosa, hoy saldré antes de trabajar e iremos a merendar, ¿vale?

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Claro, vendré pronto.- Le dijo Hiroki limpiándole las lágrimas.- Antes de que te des cuenta estaré aquí.

* * *

Shinobu resopló al ver que su madre traía una maleta llena de ropa para Sakura. Se cruzó de brazos y decidió que aquella vez no ayudaría a la mujer a ordenarlo, ya estaba harto de que fuera cada dos por tres con ropa nueva.

\- Hoy traigo casi todo bodies.- Anunció su madre abriendo la maleta.- Bueno, también le he comprado algún vestidito más. De hecho hay uno que tiene igual Kumi, para que vayan conjuntadas.

\- ¿Quién demonios es Kumi?- Murmuró Shinobu y su madre le miró horrorizada.

\- ¡Tu sobrina, Shinobu! ¡ A la que no te has dignado a conocer aún!- Le gritó su madre.- ¡Y ya tiene dos años!

\- Tampoco hace falta que te pongas así...

\- Es más, mañana te traeré a Kumi para que vayas practicando.

\- Lo que me faltaba, hacerle de niñero a Risako.- Dijo el rubio negando con la cabeza.

\- En cuatro meses tendrás a Sakura y no te veo preparado.

\- Gracias, mamá, es justo lo que necesito oír ahora mismo.- Le dijo Shinobu con cabreo.

\- Ya sabes que no te lo digo a malas, pero me tienes preocupada.

\- ¡Pues no te preocupes tanto! ¡Si Risako está criando a una chiquilla, cualquiera puede!

\- Espero que cuando seas padre cambies un poco de actitud.- Suspiró su madre, haciendo enfadar a Shinobu.

\- ¡PUES VOY A SER MEJOR PADRE DE LO QUE HABÉIS SIDO VOSOTROS!

\- Shinobu, no me hables así.- Le dijo su madre con seriedad.- No te consiento que me trates de esa manera.

\- ¡Estoy harto de todos vosotros! ¡Lo único que sabéis hacer es darme lecciones!

\- Intentamos ayudarte.

\- ¡Que si estoy muy delgado, que si no hago ejercicio, que si no salgo de casa, que si debería ponerle cantos de ballena...! ¡ME TENÉIS HARTO!- Gritó Shinobu rompiendo a llorar y su madre le abrazó.

\- Estás agobiado, lo entiendo, cariño.

\- Es que sois todos... Nowaki, Misaki, Kane, Hiroki... Estoy harto, quiero hablar de algo que no tenga nada que ver con bebés, quiero olvidarme por un momento de que estoy embarazado, ¿es tanto pedir? El único que no me da consejitos es Akihiko y se ha ido a EEUU...- Dijo llorando.- A Miyagi se lo consiento porque es el padre pero a los demás... ya estoy harto.

\- Mi niño bonito.- Dijo la mujer sin dejar de abrazarle.- A partir de ahora no volveré a mencionar nada que tenga que ver con tu embarazo, ¿de acuerdo? Así que si tienes alguna duda o necesitas algo lo tendrás que pedir tú, porque yo no me pienso ofrecer.

\- Gracias, mamá.

\- Y no te agobies tanto, te saldrán arrugas.

\- Ay no, eso no.

* * *

Kane llegó al trabajo junto con Naoki, quien estaba emocionado por ver dónde trabajaba el abogado. Entraron en la oficina y fueron directos a su despacho.

\- ¿Qué te parece, Nao-chan? El tito Kane tiene despacho propio.- Sonrió observando como el pequeño se sentaba en su silla y se ponía a girar sobre sí mismo riendo.- Es pequeñito pero espera a que me asciendan...

\- ¿Puedo jugar yo también a trabajar?

\- No, corazón. Tú ponte a jugar en silencio en un ladito de la mesa, que en unos minutos tengo un cliente.- Dijo Kane y sonrió.- Vas a flipar. Llevaba veinte años con su marido y ha descubierto que en vez de ir a jugar al golf, se iba con su secretaria a...a ver Pocoyó.- El niño le miró sin inmutarse y el mayor suspiró.- En unos años apreciarás mis historias del trabajo, te lo aseguro.

\- ¿Y cuándo nos vamos?- Preguntó el pequeño.

\- Acabamos de llegar. A las once iremos a arreglar lo tuyo, hasta entonces tengo que estar trabajando.- Dijo Kane. Un hombre de mediana edad entró en su despacho sonriendo.

\- Buenos días, Uchima.

\- Muy buenos días, jefe.

\- ¿Este es el chiquillo del que me hablaste?

\- Sí, es mi sobrino Naoki.

\- Hola, pequeñín. ¿Estás emocionado por ir a Nueva York?- Le preguntó el hombre sonriendo.

\- No.- Negó el pequeño haciendo reír al hombre.

\- ¿No? ¿No quieres ver a tus papás?

\- Ellos quieren verme a mí.

\- ¡Qué niño más gracioso!- Exclamó el hombre riendo.- Ha salido a ti, Uchima.

\- Ya sabe lo que dicen, todo se pega menos la hermosura.

\- ¿Quién era?- Preguntó Naoki una vez el hombre se hubo marchado.

\- Mi jefe.

\- Es muy feo.

\- Shh, enano, no llevo meses lamiéndole el culo para que te oiga llamarle feo.

\- ¿LE HAS CHUPADO EL CULO?- Exclamó el niño escandalizado y un compañero de Kane que pasaba por delante de la puerta se paró en seco a mirarle.

\- ¡Hayashi, circula! ¿No tienes trabajo?- Le dijo Kane y el hombre siguió caminando.

\- Kane, por el culo sale la caca.- Dijo Naoki con cara de asco y Kane no pudo evitar reír.

\- Qué bobo... No me refiero a literalmente, por suerte no tengo que rebajarme a eso. Me refería a que le digo que lleva trajes muy bonitos, que se le nota que va al gimnasio y esas cosas... Le digo cosas bonitas para que cuando tenga que ascender a alguien piense en mí. ¿Lo entiendes?

\- Sí, le dices cosas bonitas para ser su amigo.

\- Está bien, es algo así.

\- Kane, tengo pipí.

\- El baño está al final del pasillo.- Le dijo Kane encendiendo el ordenador.

\- Me da miedo ir solo.

\- A mí a veces también, soy un bomboncito y aquí hay mucho salido.- Dijo Kane tendiéndole la mano.- A ver si Sato-chan me da un anillo pronto...

\- ¿Un anillo?

\- Que a ver si me pide que me case con él pronto.

\- Mis papás se van a casar.

\- Ya lo sé y será el segundo viaje a EEUU que me paguen.- Sonrió Kane.

\- Yo creía que si te casabas te salía un bebé en la barriga pero mi papá ya me lo ha contado todo.- Dijo Naoki y Kane le miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Akihiko te ha contado cómo se hacen los bebés? ¿Tan pronto?

\- Sí.- Asintió Naoki convencido.

\- ¿Y lo has entendido?

\- Claro.

\- No se lo habrás contado a Haru-chan, ¿verdad?

\- Sí.- Asintió Naoki mientras Kane no salía de su asombro.

\- Yo es que aún os veo muy bebés, pero si tu padre ha decidido darte la charla ya...- Comentó Kane una vez llegaron al baño.- Es cierto que hay padres que deciden ser claros con sus hijos y no inventarse historias, pero no esperaba que Akihiko fuera de esos.

\- Pero tengo una pregunta.

\- ¿Qué pregunta?- Dijo Kane nervioso por la situación.

\- ¿Qué pasa si el papá no acierta en la boca de la mamá?

\- ¿Pero qué demonios te ha explicado tu padre?- Dijo Kane escandalizado.- ¡Akihiko es un enfermo!

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

\- A ver, no voy a ir ahora de mojigato diciendo que eso es una guarrada... Yo alguna vez me lo he tragado y, bueno, qué se le va a hacer. ¿Pero hablarle de sexo oral a un niño? Tu padre se ha pasado y se lo pienso contar a Misaki.

\- ¿Te lo has tragado?- Preguntó Naoki sonriendo.- ¡Entonces tendrás un bebé!

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no, los espermatozoides no sirven de nada en la garganta. Y si me lo he tragado ha sido porque hay tíos que no avisan y, ¿sabes qué? Eso es de maleducados. Quien no avisa es un maleducado. No seas de esos, Nao-chan.

\- ¿Qué es espermoide?

\- ¿Espermatozoide? Se podría decir que es algo así como la semillita.

\- ¡Ah! Y la trae la cigüeña de París.- Dijo Naoki y Kane se quedó callado un momento, mirándole con atención.

\- Oye, ¿me podrías decir exactamente cómo se hacen los bebés? ¿Qué te ha dicho tu padre?

\- Que la cigüeña trae la semillita de París y papá se la lanza a mamá a la boca.- Respondió Naoki.- Y que yo iba a ser pelirrojo pero la cigüeña era tonta.

\- Ya veo...- Murmuró Kane algo incómodo.- Creo que ha habido un malentendido, así que olvida esta conversación.

\- ¿Un malentendido?

\- ¿No ibas a hacer pis?

* * *

Hiroki, tal y como le había prometido a su hijo, le recogió de la guardería más temprano de lo habitual y fueron juntos a merendar.

\- Oye, cielo, sé que no te gusta ir a la guardería sin Nao-chan, pero estará un tiempo fuera y tendrás que ir tú solo. ¿Lo entiendes?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque se va al país donde están los tíos.

\- Pero se puede quedar conmigo...- Dijo el niño disgustado.

\- Creo que Nao-chan prefiere estar con sus padres. ¿Verdad que tú tampoco querrías estar separado de nosotros?

\- No...

\- Nao-chan acabará echando de menos a sus papás y se pondrá muy triste.

\- Yo no quiero que esté triste.

\- Ya lo sé, cielo.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Se irá unos días pero volverá y podréis seguir jugando juntos como siempre.

\- De acuerdo.- Asintió el pequeño no muy convencido.

Cuando volvieron a casa, Kane y Naoki ya estaban allí. Se encontraban en la mesa haciendo un puzzle.

\- ¡Nao-chan!- Exclamó Haruki feliz de verle después de haber pasado todo el día sin él. Naoki se puso en pie y fue corriendo a abrazar a su amigo.

\- Vaya efusividad y solo han estado unas horas sin verse.- Rió Kane.- Cuando se reencuentren en unas semanas se comerán las bocas.

\- ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ESTROPEAS LOS MOMENTOS BONITOS?

\- ¿Y por qué gritas tú siempre?- Le dijo al profesor.

\- Haru-chan, he ido al trabajo de Kane y todos iban con traje y Kane le chupa el culo al jefe.- Explicó Naoki y Haruki se tapó la boca con una mano riendo.

\- Se dice "lamer el culo".

\- ¿Es eso lo que le has estado enseñando al niño?- Dijo Hiroki frunciendo el ceño.- No sé cómo se fían de ti para que lo lleves al otro lado del mundo.

\- Tienes envidia porque a ti no te van a pagar un viaje.

\- Akihiko ya me pagó uno y mira que souvenir me traje.- Dijo Hiroki señalando a Haruki.- Además, cuando se casen nos lo pagan a todos... Por cierto, ¿has podido solucionar todo?

\- Sí, voy a llamar a Misa-chan para contárselo.- Dijo Kane y le dio a la videollamada.- ¡Misa-chan!

\- Kane, ¿qué tal?- Sonrió Misaki. Naoki, al escuchar la voz de su madre, fue corriendo hacia Kane intentando arrebatarle el móvil. Kane se sentó en el sofá y se puso al niño en el regazo para que pudiera ver la pantalla.

\- ¡Mami!

\- Mi bebé, ¿cómo vas por ahí? ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, hoy he ido al trabajo de Kane.

\- Si vas a decir lo de chupar culos te lo puedes ahorrar.- Le dijo Kane al oído.

\- Muy bien, corazón.- Dijo Misaki.- ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Kane, ¿ya lo tienes todo listo?

\- Sí, a ver...

\- Espera un segundo. ¡Usagi-san, estoy hablando con Kane!

\- Kane, ¿no sabes responder a mis mensajes?- Dijo Akihiko apareciendo de repente.- Mira que no te pago la vuelta y te quedas tirado en Nueva York.

\- Pues me liaré con un americano, ya ves que problema.- Dijo Kane.- Sato-chan lo entenderá.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Vais a venir pronto?- Preguntó Misaki.

\- He ido y me han echado la bronca porque dicen que esas cosas se tienen que pedir con tiempo, coger cita y todo eso.- Respondió Kane.- Por suerte para vosotros, tengo don de gentes y no hay quien se me resista así que vuestro hijo ya puede salir del país.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!- Dijo Misaki muy feliz.- ¿Has oído eso, Nao-chan? Pronto podrás estar con nosotros.

\- Iré por el cielo.- Comentó el niño.

\- He hablado con mi jefe y me ha dicho que me da la semana que viene entera.- Dijo Kane.- Así que podríamos ir ya este sábado.

\- Ahora mismo os compro los billetes.- Dijo Akihiko contento.

\- En primera, ¿eh? No me hagas ir con la plebe.- Le dijo Kane.

\- Tú no has viajado en primera en tu vida.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Una vez hubo overbooking y me pusieron en primera, so listo.

\- Nao-chan, ¿tienes ganas de ver a mami?- Le preguntó Misaki y el niño asintió.

\- Muchas muchas.

\- Kane, el vuelo sale el sábado a las siete.- Le informó Akihiko.

\- ¿De la mañana? Vaya madrugón, tendremos que estar en el aeropuerto antes de las cinco...

\- No te quejes que viajas gratis.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Nos llevarás al aeropuerto en coche, ¿no?- Le preguntó Kane.

\- Lo haré por Naoki no por ti.- Le dijo Hiroki suspirando.

\- No me puedo creer que en tres días vaya a tener a mi pequeño aquí...- Murmuró Misaki contento.

\- A ver, no exageres que no hace ni tres que te fuiste.- Le dijo Kane.- Al niño no le ha dado ni tiempo a echarte de menos.

\- Kane, mira que vuelves a nado.- Le amenazó Akihiko.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. El otro día recibí un comentario y quería aclarar que esta historia sí que la voy a seguir publicando aquí. En algún momento (no recuerdo cuándo) dije que me iba a ir de esta web porque básicamente era como estar publicando para nadie y que me centraría solo en wattpad y así va a ser, pero también es cierto que este fic sí que tiene comentarios de vez en cuando y no me parece justo dejar de publicarlo aquí. Por lo que mis nuevas historias no están siendo publicadas aquí pero _El Internado_ sí que va a seguir siendo actualizado en esta web. Además, en esta web nunca me ha gustado la forma que hay para responder los comentarios, es por eso que nunca respondo.**

**Gracias por leer y d****isculpad las molestias. Espero que estéis todos bien.**

**Un saludo.**


	49. Chapter 49

\- ¡VOY A LLAMAR A AKIHIKO AHORA MISMO!

\- Hiro-san, por favor.

\- Hiroki, eres un histérico. No te agobies, lo tengo todo preparado.- Le dijo Kane desde el sofá.

\- Kane, te veo muy tranquilo.- Le dijo Satoru.

\- Demasiado.- Dijo Hiroki.- ¿Llevas el jarabe de Nao-chan?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Los billetes y los papeles?

\- Que sí, Hiroki, que ya lo he metido todo.

\- Kane, cuidar de un niño es una gran responsabilidad.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Nowaki, deberías haber ido tú en vez de Kane.

\- Ya es tarde para eso, Hiro-san. Además, Kane es de fiar.

\- Gracias, Nowaki. Menos mal que tú me defiendes.

\- Aún no sé cómo pero estoy seguro de que la vas a cagar.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Yo también creo que la va a cagar.- Comentó Satoru.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Sato-chan?

\- ¿Cómo? He venido a despedirme.

\- Pues ya está, vete ya.

\- Joder, Kane, que vamos a estar una semana sin vernos...

\- Te va a saber a poco, Satoru.- Le dijo Hiroki.- ¿Llevas su peluche?

\- Que sí, pesado.

\- ¿A qué es alérgico Naoki?- Le preguntó el profesor.

\- Es una pregunta trampa, no es alérgico a nada.

\- A los pistachos. Voy a llamar a Akihiko...

\- Hiroki, ¿sabes lo caros que son? Te aseguro que no le daré pistachos al niño.- Le dijo Kane.- ¿Por qué no te tranquilizas de una vez? Nao-chan va a estar muy bien conmigo.

\- Kane tiene razón, Hiro-san.

\- Te voy a meter algún cuento por si...

\- Hiroki, deja de meterme cosas en la mochila, me vas a provocar una desviación de columna.

\- Hiro-san, vayamos ya a la cama. Tenemos pocas horas de sueño.- Le dijo Nowaki cogiéndole de la mano.

\- Está bien.

\- Yo he decidido que no voy a dormir, porque como nos tenemos que despertar a las dos y media...

\- ¡No puedes ir sin dormir algo! ¡Tienes que estar despejado!

\- No grites, Hiroki, vas a despertar a los niños.

\- Kane, vete a dormir inmediatamente.- Le ordenó el profesor.

\- Quiero quedarme un ratito enrollándome con Sato-chan en el sofá.

\- ¿No querías que me fuera?- Le dijo el nombrado.

\- He cambiado de opinión.- Dijo Kane, quien se sentó sobre el regazo de su novio.- Vas a estar una semana sin esto.- El abogado cogió las manos de Satoru y las llevó hasta su culo, haciendo reír al nombrado.

\- No te soporto.- Le dijo Hiroki, quien cogió de la mano a Nowaki y le dirigió hasta el dormitorio que compartían.

Hiroki gruñó al escuchar el sonido del despertador. Sintió que Nowaki le daba un beso en la comisura de los labios, pero eso no consiguió mejorar su humor.

\- Hiro-san, voy a despertar a Nao-chan y a Kane.

Hiroki volvió a gruñir en señal de respuesta y el médico salió del dormitorio. Entró en la habitación de Kane y encendió la luz, sorprendiéndose al ver a Satoru allí.

\- Kane, ya es la hora.

\- Joder, si me acabo de dormir...

\- Anda, vete ya y déjame la cama toda para mí.- Dijo Satoru empujándole con suavidad.

\- ¿Te parece forma de tratarme? Quiero romper.

\- Calla y vete.

\- Satoru, ¿quieres ir al aeropuerto a despedirte o te quedas aquí?- Le preguntó Nowaki.

\- Me quedo.

\- Tener novio para esto...- Murmuró Kane poniéndose en pie.

\- Ni que te fueras a la guerra.- Le dijo Satoru desde la cama.

\- Pues iré yo a acompañar a Hiro-san. Te quedas con Haru-chan, ¿vale? Está dormido, no te dará problema.

\- Tranqui, Nowaki, yo me encargo.- Le dijo Satoru.

Kane entró rápidamente en el baño, adelantándose a Hiroki, quien comenzó a aporrear la puerta. Nowaki se metió en el dormitorio de Haruki.

\- Nao-chan, despierta, que te vas a ver a tus papás.- Le dijo Nowaki con tono cariñoso y los dos niños abrieron los ojos lentamente.- Haru-chan, tú puedes seguir durmiendo.

\- ¿Nao-chan se va ya?

\- Sí, cariño.- Respondió Nowaki mientras elegía la ropa que se iba a poner su sobrino.

\- Adiós, Nao-chan.- Murmuró Haruki con gesto triste.

\- Adiós, Haru-chan.- Dijo Naoki acercándose a su amigo y dándole un beso muy sonoro en la mejilla.- Te podré ver en el móvil de mi mami.

\- Y yo en el de mi papi.- Le dijo Haruki más animado. Nowaki sonrió al ver que los niños se daban un abrazo.

\- Haru-chan, yo también voy al aeropuerto, te quedas con Satoru.

\- ¿Sato-chan está aquí?

\- Sí, en la habitación de Kane.

\- ¿Puedo dormir con Sato-chan?- Preguntó el pequeño saliendo de la cama.

\- Tendrás que preguntárselo a él.- Le dijo Nowaki mientras se aseguraba de que Naoki se estuviera vistiendo bien.- Al revés, corazón.

\- ¿Así?- Preguntó el pequeño dándole la vuelta a la camiseta.

\- Sí, muy bien, Nao-chan.

\- A mí también me pasa a veces.- Le dijo Haruki a su amigo.

\- Con mi mami me visto yo solito pero mi papá me viste él.- Comentó Naoki mientras se ponía las zapatillas.- Tío Nowaki, todavía no sé atar los zapatos.

\- Yo te ayudo, cariño.- Dijo Nowaki arrodillándose.- Haru-chan, si ya te has despedido de Nao-chan vuélvete a dormir.

\- Nao-chan, cuando vuelvas jugaremos.

\- Sí, volveré muy muy pronto y seguiremos jugando. Mi mami dice que vendremos después de Navidad.- Dijo Naoki y Haruki le miró preocupado.

\- ¡Nao-chan, si Papá Noel no sabe que te has ido no tendrás regalos!- Exclamó Haruki y Naoki frunció el ceño, comenzando a agobiarse. Nowaki se aguantó la risa.

\- Yo no me preocuparía por eso, Papá Noel lo sabe todo.- Dijo Nowaki.- Seguro que sabe que Nao-chan estará en Nueva York.

\- ¿De verdad, papi?- Le preguntó Haruki más tranquilo.

\- Estoy segurísimo de ello.

\- Menos mal.- Dijo Naoki llevándose la manita al pecho, haciendo reír al médico.

\- Venga, que se nos hace tarde. Voy a vestirme yo.- Dijo Nowaki.- Haru-chan, a dormir.

Haruki abrazó de nuevo a su amigo y salió de su dormitorio, encontrándose con su padre, quien se estaba tomando un café.

\- Grandullón, ¿dónde vas?

\- Voy a preguntarle a Sato-chan si puedo dormir con él.

\- Muy bien, cielo. Anda, ven y dame un beso.- El pequeño corrió hasta su padre, quien se inclinó para que llegara.- Te quiero mucho, grandullón.

\- Y yo a ti, papá. ¿Cuándo me despierte ya estarás aquí?

\- Claro, en unas tres horas estaremos aquí.- Le sonrió Hiroki y le dio una palmadita en el culo.- Venga, a dormir.

El pequeño se metió en la habitación de Kane. Satoru se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y bocarriba, Haruki se metió con él en la cama sin decir nada. El mayor entreabrió los ojos y al ver al niño, lo acercó hacia él.

\- ¿Vienes a dormir conmigo?- Le preguntó y Haruki asintió.- Muy bien, enano.

Kane entró recién duchado y sonrió al ver a los dos en la cama.

\- ¿Todavía no me he ido y ya me has reemplazado por uno más joven? No tienes vergüenza.

\- Qué bobo eres.- Rió Satoru. Kane se acercó a su novio y le besó los labios con pasión, hasta que Haruki, quien estaba en medio, comenzó a apartarle con la manita.

\- ¿Celoso, Haru-chan?- Le preguntó Kane.

\- Es que estás encima de mí.- Se quejó el niño y Kane le dio un beso en la frente.

\- ¿Me vas a echar de menos?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Mucho o poco?

\- Kane, deja al niño y vete ya, que queremos dormir.

\- Te traeré un regalito.- Le dijo a su ahijado, quien sonrió.

\- ¿Y a mí? ¿Qué me vas a traer?

\- Una ETS, por imbécil.

\- ¿Qué es una ETS?- Preguntó el pequeño.

\- Pregúntaselo a tu padre y dile que lo has aprendido de Kane.- Dijo Satoru y el abogado le dio un golpe en el hombro.

\- Adiós, amor, yo también te echaré de menos.- Le dijo Satoru.

El trayecto hasta el aeropuerto fue prácticamente en silencio, pues tanto Kane como Naoki se quedaron dormidos. Llegaron y facturaron las maletas, mientras Naoki seguía durmiendo en los brazos del médico. Luego se dirigieron hacia el control.

\- Hiroki, ¿te importa si le como la boca a Nowaki? Quiero que la despedida sea especial.

\- Adelante, si no te importa viajar metido en un ataúd...

\- Venga, que vais a estar una semana sin veros y vosotros os echáis mucho de menos.- Dijo Nowaki.

\- Ni se sabe...- Murmuró el profesor.- Venga, despierta a Naoki, así pasan ya el control y perdemos de vista a Kane.

\- Nao-chan, ya estamos en el aeropuerto.- Le dijo Nowaki acariciándole la espalda. El pequeño se incorporó lentamente y miró a su alrededor.- Qué tengas muy buen viaje, te vamos a echar de menos.

\- Adiós, tío.- Dijo Naoki dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Haz caso de todo lo que te diga Kane.- Dijo Hiroki agarrando la manita del pequeño.- Y dale un beso a tus padres de nuestra parte. Adiós, cielo.

\- Adiós, tío Hiroki.- El pequeño le dio un beso.

Hiroki y Nowaki esperaron hasta que hubieron pasado el control y luego se marcharon a casa.

* * *

Shinobu amaneció de buen humor, cosa poco habitual en él. Se incorporó ligeramente y comenzó a besar a Miyagi, quien se despertó sonriendo al sentir las caricias de su pareja.

\- ¿Cómo es que estás de tan buen humor?

\- Porque presiento que hoy voy a tener un buen día. Voy a salir a la calle y todo.

\- ¿De verdad? Me alegra oír eso.- Dijo Miyagi y comenzó a hacer cosquillas al menor, quien se echó a reír.- Shinobu-chin se ha despertado contento, ver para creer.

\- ¡Para, no me hagas cosquillas que me muero!- Exclamó Shinobu sin parar de reír.

\- Eres como un niño.

\- ¡Y tú como un viejo verde!- Miyagi siguió haciéndole cosquillas, mientras que Shinobu le pedía que parara sin poder dejar de reír. En un momento dado se escuchó un estruendo que hizo temblar la cama y Miyagi paró en seco. Shinobu sintió que la cara le ardía a causa de la vergüenza y Miyagi, sin poderlo evitar, comenzó a reír echándose hacia atrás y yendo a parar al suelo.

\- ¡Tremenda hostia!- Exclamó Miyagi llevándose la mano a la cadera. Shinobu se asomó con el ceño fruncido y la cara roja.

\- ¡TE JODES!- Le gritó el rubio.- ¡ESTO ES EL KARMA POR BURLARTE DE MÍ!

\- ¿Te tiras tremendo pedo y esperas que no me ría? Shinobu, soy humano.- Le dijo Miyagi, quien continuaba en el suelo.- Oye, que me he hecho daño de verdad.

\- ¡SI NO ME HUBIERAS HECHO COSQUILLAS NO SE ME HABRÍA ESCAPADO!

\- Shinobu, olvídate del pedo y ayúdame, me duele la cadera. Igual me la he roto.

\- Lo dudo mucho.- Dijo Shinobu.- Eres viejo pero no tanto.

\- Como me haya roto la cadera por culpa de una flatulencia...

\- ¡VIEJO, CÁLLATE YA QUE ME DA VERGÜENZA!

\- ¿Pero vas a ayudarme sí o no?- Dijo Miyagi extendiendo su mano para que el menor le levantara.

\- Estoy de casi siete meses, no puedo hacer esfuerzos.

\- Estás de cinco, Shinobu-chin.

\- Pues eso, de casi siete.

\- Me duele mucho, no creo que me pueda levantar solo.

\- ¿Y qué hago? ¿Llamo a los bomberos? ¿Te imaginas que viene el ex de Kane?

\- Déjate. Avisa a cualquiera.

\- Vale, viejo. Ahora vuelvo, no te muevas.

\- Como si pudiera...

Shinobu pensó en avisar a algún vecino pero en verdad no conocía a nadie, así que acabó llamando a Nowaki.

\- Nowaki está en camino.- Anunció Shinobu.- Voy a ir preparando el desayuno.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar solo en mi estado?- Dijo Miyagi e intentó moverse.- ¡Ay, ay, la muerte!

\- A ver si va a ser grave de verdad...- Dijo Shinobu y se acarició la barriga.- No, si serás capaz de morirte para no cambiar pañales.

\- Shinobu-chin, me duele...

\- Ay, viejo, si es que ya no estás para estos trotes.- Suspiró Shinobu acercándose a él.- ¿Debería llamar a emergencias?

\- No, con Nowaki bastará.

El médico llegó junto con Satoru veinte minutos después. Shinobu les guió hasta el dormitorio y entre los dos consiguieron alzar a Miyagi y dejarlo sobre la cama.

\- ¿Te duele mucho?- Le preguntó Nowaki.

\- Sí, me he roto la cadera.- Respondió Miyagi.

\- Yo diría que solo ha sido un golpe pero podemos ir a urgencias.- Le dijo Nowaki.

\- Si estuviera rota no estaría tan tranquilo.- Dijo Shinobu.- Miyagi es un exagerado.

\- Shinobu-chin, lo que pasa es que yo tolero muy bien el dolor.

\- ¿Desde cuándo, quejica?- Le dijo Shinobu.- Venga, te compraré una pomada y listo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ahora eres médico?- Le dijo Miyagi.

\- No discutáis.- Sonrió Nowaki.- Ha sido un buen golpe y te duele, es normal, pero de ahí a que esté rota...

\- Para un día que me levanto de buen humor... Satoru, ¿te apetece ir a dar una vuelta?

\- ¿Me vas a dejar aquí impedido?- Le dijo Miyagi.

\- Era broma, no te preocupes que no te dejo solo, así voy practicando para tu vejez.- Le dijo Shinobu.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres ir a urgencias?- Le preguntó Satoru.

\- Iré si no se me pasa en un rato.- Respondió Miyagi.

* * *

Kane abrió la boca sorprendido, no se lo podía creer, su hermano iba en el mismo avión que ellos. Decidió que lo mejor sería ignorar su presencia, pues al parecer él no le había visto.

\- Kane, ¿ya llegamos?

\- Enano, solo llevamos cuatro horas de vuelo.

\- ¡Pero me duele el culo!

\- No grites que llamas mucho la atención.- Le dijo Kane mirando de reojo hacia donde estaba su hermano.

\- Me cansa estar sentado.

\- Ya sé que es pesado, pero tienes que aguantar.

\- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

\- Enano, no llevamos ni la mitad del viaje.

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- Que no grites.- Le dijo Kane y el niño se cruzó de brazos enfadado.- Nao-chan, ¿no quieres seguir viendo los dibujos?

\- No, me aburren. Quiero ir a explorar.

\- ¿Explorar el qué?

\- El avión.- Dijo Naoki.

\- No, mejor estar sentaditos, así evitamos cruzarnos con alguien de nuestro pasado.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Venga vamos a jugar a un juego.

\- ¿A cuál?

\- Te voy a leer la mano.- Dijo Kane y cogió la manita del pequeño.- A ver, esta es la línea de la vida...la tienes muy larga, al contrario que Sato-chan, que la tiene pequeña.- El abogado rió él solo.- ¿Lo has pillado? Me refería a su pene.- Naoki, al escuchar la palabra pene rió.

\- Satuo tiene el pito pequeñito.- Rió Naoki y Kane sacó su móvil.

\- Por favor, repite eso.- Dijo Kane mientras comenzaba a grabar una nota de voz para su novio.

\- Satuo tiene el pito muy pequeñito.- Los dos rieron.

\- Venga, voy a seguir con tu mano. Vas a tener doce hijos.

\- ¡Wow!

\- Y tu mujer va a estar forrada aunque tú ya lo estás, así que te da igual.

\- ¿Y voy a tener hermanitos?

\- No, esto no es un pozo de los deseos.- Dijo Kane.

\- ¿Te has leído tu mano?- Preguntó el niño.- ¿Vas a tener bebés?

\- Sí, de padres distintos.

\- ¿TE LA VAN A METER PADRES DISTINTOS?- Exclamó el niño y varias personas se giraron a mirarles, incluido su hermano.

\- ¡No se refiere a eso! ¡Habla de una semilla! ¡Juzgáis sin saber el contexto!

\- ¿Kane-chan?- Escuchó la voz de su hermano, quien se estaba acercando hacia él.- No me lo puedo creer...

\- Seeichi.

\- ¿Qué tal estás?

\- Bien. ¿Tú?

\- Bien, también.- Dijo su hermano.- Llevo tiempo queriendo hablar contigo.

\- Pues tú dirás.

\- Mira, Kane-chan, yo no sé qué te pasó durante la adolescencia pero no me pareció bien lo que les hiciste a papá y a mamá.- Le dijo Seeichi con gesto serio.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Ser gay?- Dijo Kane tajante y su hermano frunció el ceño.- Y ellos no son mis padres, dejaron de serlo el día en que quemaron mis fotos y me echaron de casa. Y ahora si nos disculpas, mi sobrino y yo estábamos jugando.

\- ¿Qué dices? No te echaron...- Comenzó a decir su hermano y Kane le interrumpió.

\- ¿Y qué sabrás tú? Nunca has estado, te fuiste a Corea y me abandonaste.

\- ¿Qué yo te abandoné? ¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuando papá me dijo que ya no querías que te llamara? ¿O cuando te negaste a venir a mi boda? Joder, eres mi hermanito, me amargó el día que no estuvieras allí. ¿Y que no quisieras ser el padrino de mi hija? Y lo peor es que no fuiste capaz de decírmelo tú mismo.

\- Dejaste de llamarme sin más, no me invitaste a tu boda y me enteré de que habías tenido una niña porque me lo dijo Sato-chan. ¡Se enteró antes Sato-chan que yo!

\- Kane, ¿quién es?- Preguntó Naoki preocupado al ver a Kane enfadado.

\- Nadie, corazón, no te preocupes.- Dijo Kane dándole un beso en la cabeza al pequeño. Seeichi asintió lentamente y los ojos se le aguaron.

\- ¿Dices que te echaron de casa?

\- Nunca me han querido, pero ya da igual.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar en Nueva York?- Preguntó su hermano y Kane dudó un momento pero finalmente respondió.

\- Me vuelvo el viernes.

\- ¿Tienes muchos planes? ¿Podríamos vernos y lo hablamos?

\- No hay mucho de qué hablar, papá y mamá te han contado mentiras y tú les has creído.

\- Kane-chan, lo siento.- Le dijo su hermano.- Siento no haber hecho todo lo posible para estar contigo. Creía que me odiabas.

\- No, eras tú quien me odiabas. Me abandonaste.

\- No hay día en que no haya pensado en ti, te lo prometo.- Dijo Seeichi sacando su cartera y enseñándole una foto que llevaba. En ella aparecía Kane con cuatro o cinco años.- Si dices que te han dejado sin fotos, yo en mi casa tengo muchas tuyas de pequeño.- Kane sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y Naoki le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.- De verdad que tenemos que hablar porque si es cierto lo que dices...

\- ¡Pues claro que lo es!

\- Papá y mamá van a tener que darme muchas explicaciones.

\- Te van a seguir mintiendo.- Dijo Kane.- Yo...yo ya me he acostumbrado a tu ausencia, ya no me importa si les crees a ellos.

\- A mí sí que me importa. Me importa mucho.

\- Kane, tengo pipí.

\- Si me disculpas, voy a acompañarle al baño.- Dijo Kane poniéndose en pie, su hermano asintió y volvió a su asiento.

* * *

Escuchó el sonido de la campanita y Shinobu gruñó frustrado. Miyagi se había pasado todo el día en la cama quejándose y llamándole con una campanita cada vez que necesitaba algo.

\- Shinobu-chin, ¿por qué has tardado tanto?- Le preguntó cuando el rubio entró en em dormitorio.

\- Porque estoy mirando residencias de ancianos, no me decido en cuál meterte.

\- Me reiría si no estuviera sufriendo...

\- Miyagi, no puedes ser tan quejica, me vas a dar una vejez muy mala.

\- Si me duele tendré que expresarme, ¿no crees?

\- ¡Si te duele vas a urgencias pero no te pasas el día usando de enfermero a tu novio embarazado!

\- Es que no me duele tanto como para ir a urgencias, Shinobu-chin.

\- Pues entonces deja de quejarte. Bueno, ¿qué querías?

\- Besitos y abrazos.- Le dijo el profesor y el menor resopló pero se tumbó junto a él en la cama. Miyagi llevó su mano al vientre de Shinobu.- ¿Tú hoy estás bien?

\- Cansado pero bien, estoy mejor de ánimos.

\- Me alegro mucho, Shinobu-chin. Siento haber sido tan pesado hoy.

\- No te preocupes, Miyagi, te duele.- Dijo Shinobu apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor.- Siento no haber tenido paciencia.

\- No pasa nada.

\- Espero con Sakura tener algo de paciencia.- Comentó Shinobu.

\- Seguro que sí.

\- Miyagi, ¿y si nace fea? ¿Qué haremos?

\- Supongo que sacrificarla. Shinobu, ¿qué pregunta es esa?

\- Lo siento pero soy una persona superficial y es algo que me preocupa.- Dijo Shinobu.- He estado leyendo foros sobre la maternidad y hay madres que piensan que su bebé es feo. ¿Y si me pasa eso a mí? ¿Y si creo que Sakura es fea?

\- Deja ya de leer esos foros, no te hacen ningún bien. Además, es hija tuya, es imposible que Sakura sea fea.

\- Pero hay genes malos en mi familia, mi hermana es fea.

\- Tu hermana no es fea.

\- ¿Quieres que te rompa la cadera de verdad?- Dijo Shinobu mirándole mal.

\- Está bien.- Suspiró Miyagi.- Te aseguro que no se parecerá a tu hermana.

\- Sería horrible. Es algo que me quita el sueño.

* * *

Pasó todo el vuelo sintiendo la mirada de su hermano sobre él. Por suerte para Kane, Naoki no había parado de hablar y eso le ayudaba a distraerse. Quedaba menos de una hora de vuelo cuando su hermano se volvió a acercar a él.

\- Kane-chan, ¿a qué has venido a Nueva York?

\- Mis papás están en casa de mi tío y yo soy pequeño, no puedo viajar solo, por eso Kane me acompaña.

\- ¿De verdad? Eso es genial.- Le sonrió Seeichi al niño.

\- Le estoy haciendo un favor a mis amigos.- Se limitó a decir Kane.

\- ¿Y trabajas?

\- Kane tiene un despacho.- Dijo Naoki, haciendo sonreír a los dos hombres.

\- Soy abogado, trabajo en un bufete.

\- Mi hermanito...- Sonrió Seeichi.- ¿Podremos vernos durante esta semana?

\- ¿Vas a estar aquí toda la semana?

\- Todo el mes.- Respondió Seeichi.- Es por trabajo.

\- ¿Y luego vuelves a Corea?

\- Ahora vivo en Japón. Por cierto, sigues viviendo en Tokio, ¿no?

\- Kane y Satuo van a vivir encima de Haru-chan.- Informó Naoki y Seeichi le miró sin entender.

\- Satoru y yo nos hemos comprado un piso y el mes que viene comenzaremos a vivir juntos.

\- ¿De verdad?- Sonrió Seeichi.- Era muy buen niño, me alegra que sigáis siendo amigos.

\- Son novios.- Le corrigió Naoki.- Se besan en la boca.

\- Enhorabuena. Espero que seáis muy felices.

\- Gracias.

\- Ten, mi tarjeta. Llámame durante esta semana.

\- De acuerdo.

* * *

Misaki sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas al ver a su hijo soltarse de la mano de Kane y correr hacia él. Alzó en brazos al pequeño y comenzó a repartirle besos por toda la cara, mientras Naoki reía feliz por estar finalmente con su madre.

\- Mi bebé...

\- ¡He ido por el cielo!- Exclamó Naoki.

\- Te quiero mucho mucho mucho mucho.- Dijo Misaki sin dejar de besarle.

\- ¡Y yo a ti!

\- Hola, papá. Te he echado mucho de menos y a ti también te quiero...- Dijo Akihiko imitando la voz de su hijo mientras observaba como el pequeño se dejaba mimar por Misaki.

\- Si quieres te puedo dar yo un besito.- Le dijo Kane al escritor.

\- Ni se te ocurra.

\- Venga, dale un beso a papá.- Dijo Misaki separándose del niño y entregándoselo a Akihiko.

\- Papá, ¿sabes una cosa?

\- ¿Qué, amor?

\- Kane me dijo que se lo ha tragado y que los chicos que no avisan son unos maleducados.- Dijo Naoki y tanto Akihiko como Misaki se giraron a mirar a Kane.

\- Creo que yo me vuelvo ya a Japón...

\- ¿Qué demonios le has contado a mi niño, pedazo guarro?

\- Usagi-san, las formas...

\- No te enfades, fue todo un malentendido, te vas a reír cuando te lo explique.

\- Lo dudo mucho.- Dijo el escritor sin cambiar su cara de enfado.

\- Misa-chan, tenemos que hablar. Estoy teniendo una crisis existencial.- Dijo Kane agarrándole del brazo.- Mi hermano iba en el avión.

\- ¿Qué dices? Lleváis años sin veros...

\- Ha sido muy fuerte.

\- Lo que es fuerte es que le hables a mi hijo de tragarse el semen.- Le dijo Akihiko con reproche.

\- ¿Qué es semen?- Preguntó el niño.

\- ¡Usagi-san, eres lo peor!

\- Semen es una marca de refrescos, unos que espero que no bebas jamás.

\- De verdad, no tienes dos dedos de frente.- Le dijo Misaki a su prometido.

\- ¿Tú has bebido semen, papá?

\- Confieso que sí.

\- ¡YA ESTÁ BIEN!

\- Mami se ha enfadado...- Murmuró Naoki sin entender el porqué.

\- Es que tu papá es un poco hipócrita, me echaba la bronca y ahora está haciendo algo peor.

\- Kane, tú mejor cállate, que has empezado esto.

\- No, lo empezaste tú con las semillas y las cigüeñas.

\- No voy ni a preguntar, solo quiero que cambiemos de conversación.- Dijo Misaki.

\- ¡Satuo tiene el pito pequeño!- Exclamó el pequeño riendo. Akihiko disimuló una sonrisa y Misaki miró muy mal a su amigo.

\- A mí no me mires, seguro que se lo ha enseñado Hiroki.


	50. Chapter 50

Estaba en todas partes, no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera de aquella noticia: se había aprobado el matrimonio igualitario en Japón. Misaki no se lo podía creer, podría casarse en su país y sería legal.

\- ¡Usagi-san!- Exclamó Misaki entrando en la vivienda de su hermano. El escritor al verle extendió los brazos y el menor corrió hacia él, saltando a sus brazos y enroscando sus piernas en la cintura del mayor.- ¿Lo has visto?

\- Sí, mi amor.- Akihiko le besó acariciando su trasero.- Podremos casarnos en Tokio.

\- ¡Pues vaya mierda! ¡Yo quería que me pagarais otro viaje!- Se oyó gritar a Kane desde la cocina.

\- Hoy he estado a nada de arrojarlo al Hudson, cada día admiro más a Hiroki por aguantarle.- Dijo Akihiko y Misaki bajó lentamente de él.

\- Ten paciencia, nos ha traído a nuestro niño.- Le dijo Misaki acariciándole la mejilla.- Además, se va en dos días.

\- ¿Cómo está tu hermano?

\- Mucho mejor, le darán el alta muy pronto.- Sonrió Misaki.

\- ¡Mami!- Naoki corrió hasta su madre y se abrazó a él.

\- Cariño, ¿qué habéis hecho hoy?

\- Hemos ido a patinar y, ¿sabes qué?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Kane se ha caído y se ha dado en el culo!

\- ¿Pero se ha hecho daño?

\- Sí, Misaki, en mi dignidad.- Dijo Kane saliendo de la cocina junto con Mahiro.- Había hecho contacto visual con un americano y no veas cómo estaba...

\- Te recuerdo que tienes novio y es uno de nuestros mejores amigos.- Le reprochó Misaki.

\- No pensaba hacer nada, pero me gusta sentirme deseado. Me gusta levantar pasiones y lo que no son pasiones. ¿Lo has pillado, Misaki?

\- Sí, Kane.

\- Me refería a los penes.

\- ¡Pene!- Repitió Naoki riendo y haciendo reír a su primo.

\- Nao-chan...- Dijo Misaki acariciando su cabecita.- No hagas el tonto.

\- Pero pene es como la mano o como el pie.- Dijo Naoki y Misaki suspiró.

\- Eso es indiscutible, Misaki.- Asintió el escritor.

\- Voy a hacer la cena.- Dijo Misaki.- Mahiro, corazón, tu papá vendrá muy pronto.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Veré a papá?

\- Sí, Mahiro, muy pronto.- Le sonrió Misaki.

Aquella noche ya metidos en la cama, Misaki y Akihiko comenzaron a hablar de la boda que tendría lugar en julio.

\- Este salón es muy bonito pero no sé, Usagi-san, me parece muy caro para solo una noche...

\- ¿Otra vez con eso? Ya te he dicho que elijas lo que te guste sin mirar el precio.

\- Me cuesta mucho no mirar el precio. Tenemos un hijo y no quiero ir derrochando dinero.

\- Pero es nuestra boda, Misaki, solo nos vamos a casar una vez.- Le dijo el escritor.

\- Está bien.- Suspiró el estudiante.- Mira este hotel, ¿qué te parece? Es muy bonito.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Sí, ¿a ti no?

\- Está muy bien, yo me imaginaba algo más...lujoso pero está bien.

\- Yo no quiero nada lujoso, creo que un hotel así está muy bien. Es bonito, elegante y tiene un amplio jardín donde podríamos casarnos y hacer el cóctel previo al banquete. Quedará muy bien, no es un hotel como los que sueles frecuentar tú pero a mí me parece muy mono.

\- Pues no se hable más.

\- ¿Pero a ti te gusta?

\- Sí, Misaki. Es muy bonito.- Le sonrió Akihiko.- ¿Quieres que llamemos para ver si tienen fecha?

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Claro, ¿para qué esperar más?- Dijo el escritor marcando el teléfono que aparecía en aquella web.

\- Espera, Usagi-san, que tú eres muy lanzado.- Le dijo Misaki.- Coméntales que nos gustaría casarnos en julio pero que hasta principios del mes que viene no podremos ir a verlo ni a probar el menú.

\- ¿Hay que probarlo?

\- Pues claro, tendremos que elegir qué queremos cenar.

\- Yo querré cenarte a ti, Misaki.- Dijo Akihiko sonriendo y en aquel momento le respondieron los del hotel.- Buenos días. Llamaba porque a mi pareja y a mí nos gustaría casarnos en julio. ¿Tenéis algún sábado disponible?- Misaki se acercó al escritor para poder escuchar lo que le decía el del hotel, cosa que aprovechó el mayor para abrazarle.- No, pero nosotros queremos el salón principal y el jardín. No, no, lo queremos entero, tendremos muchos invitados. No hemos hecho números todavía pero unos cuatrocientos, más o menos.- Misaki miró a su novio con los ojos como platos y negó rápidamente con la cabeza ante aquella idea.- Bueno, quien dice cuatrocientos, dice trescientos.- El estudiante continuó negando rapidamente.- O doscientos, todavía no lo tenemos claro pero sí que queremos el jardín entero. ¿Hay dos? Pues queremos el más grande. Sí, sí, el del estanque. ¿Eh? Sí, por supuesto, queremos el pack completo. ¿Servicio de niñera tenéis? No es ningún fetiche, es para nuestro hijo pero bueno, se lo encasquetaremos a algún familiar. Tres años, fue un accidente.

\- Usagi-san, céntrate que a ese señor no le interesa nuestra vida privada.

\- Mi novio dice que hay que ir a elegir el menú o no sé qué, ¿eso cómo va? Ah, ¿tanto? Pues iremos ese día sin desayunar. ¿Cuántas personas? En verdad mis suegros fallecieron y mis padres para mí están muertos pero llevaremos sustitutos.

\- Que no le cuentes nuestra vida.

\- ¿Qué fechas? Sí, en verdad cualquier sábado de julio. Pues no, entonces mejor el tercer sábado del mes. Akihiko Usami. ¿Cuánto hay que pagar? Vale, perfecto. Hasta pronto.- El escritor colgó y le dio un beso en los labios a su novio.- Pues ya está.

\- Oye, ¿a cuántas personas piensas invitar? Si a ti no te cae casi nadie bien.

\- Pero es lo que se suele hacer, ¿no?

\- No necesitamos que venga gente a la que hemos visto solo un par de veces en nuestra vida.

\- Entonces seremos muy pocos.

\- A ver, vendrán nuestros amigos.

\- Ya van seis, siete contando a Tadao.

\- Vendrá mi familia.- Dijo Misaki.

\- ¿Cuántos?

\- Pues no lo tengo claro porque con mi familia materna tengo bastante relación pero con la paterna no tanto, pero quedaría feo invitar a mis primos por una parte y a los de otra no, ¿no crees?

\- ¿Fueron a la boda de Takahiro?

\- Sí.

\- Pues entonces tienes que invitar a esa gente.- Dijo el escritor.- ¿Cuántos llevamos ya?

\- Pues...yo diría que unas treinta personas. ¿Tu familia va a venir?

\- No.

\- Vale. Pero tienes que invitar a los de la editorial.

\- No te preocupes, Aikawa vendrá.- Dijo Akihiko.- ¿Crees que traerá acompañante? Tengo curiosidad.

\- También me refería a Isaka.- Dijo Misaki y el escritor torció el gesto.- Usagi-san, hay que invitarle, a él y a Asahina.

\- No es necesario.

\- Claro que lo es, es el presidente de la editorial. Además, se portan muy bien con Nao-chan y lo sabes.

\- Que le compren cosas no significa que se porten bien.

\- Isaka juega con él siempre que viene.

\- Misaki, no seas ingenuo, lo hace para poder chantajearme en un futuro.- Dijo Akihiko.- Si no hago lo que me pide me echa en cara el tiempo que ha pasado con Nao-chan. Es mala gente.

\- Van a venir.

\- Está bien, satanás y su sombra vendrán.- Suspiró el mayor.- Lo bueno es que no será necesario que traigan acompañantes.

\- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Misaki.

\- Porque están liados, ¿no lo sabías?

\- ¡Usagi-san, mira que te gusta inventarte cosas!

\- Que es cierto, Misaki, llevan años y años follando en las salas de reuniones de la editorial. No han perdonado una.

\- Eres un malpensado.- Le dijo Misaki.- Tú ves a dos hombres juntos y ya crees que están liados. Puede que te sorprenda pero no todo el mundo es gay.

\- ¿No me crees? La próxima vez que vengan por casa se lo preguntaré.

\- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerme pasar vergüenza!

\- Seré sutil, ya verás.

\- Usagi-san, por favor...

\- Bueno, ¿seguimos con lo de la boda?

\- Sí, de hecho hay una cosa que me gustaría comentarte.- Dijo Misaki algo inseguro.- Verás, no sé muy bien cómo pero, por algún motivo, Kane piensa que va a oficiar la ceremonia y está muy ilusionado.

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo Akihiko frunciendo el ceño.- Kane no nos va a casar.

\- Usagi-san, le hace mucha ilusión, no he tenido corazón de decirle que no.

\- No te preocupes, ya se lo diré yo.

\- No, Usagi-san, le harás sentir mal. ¿Y si dejamos que nos case él?

\- Que no, Misaki, que me niego. Hablaré con él y te prometo que no le haré sentir mal.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Tendrás mucho tacto?

\- ¿Cuándo no lo he tenido?

* * *

Nowaki se situó sobre él y comenzó a frotarle por encima de la ropa interior mientras Hiroki le lamía y mordía el hombro derecho.

\- Hiro-san, me encantas.- Le susurró al oído. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Hiroki, de forma automática, apartó de un porrazo a Nowaki, quien gimió de dolor y cayó sobre el otro lado de la cama.

\- Papá, hoy es sábado, hoy viene Kane.- Sonrió Haruki trepando sobre la cama y acercándose a sus padres.

\- No, cielo, hoy todavía es jueves.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Te queda hoy y otro día de guardería, al siguiente ya estará Kane.

\- ¿Y Nao-chan?

\- Nao-chan no vendrá hasta que pase la Navidad.

\- Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo...- Dijo el pequeño haciendo un puchero.

\- ¿Sabes qué, Haru-chan? Hoy va a ir el tío Shinobu a recogerte a la guardería.- Dijo Nowaki y Haruki le miró sorprendido.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, nos dijo que tenía muchas ganas de jugar contigo.

\- ¡Bien!- Exclamó el niño emocionado por aquel acontecimiento, bajó de la cama y salió corriendo del dormitorio mientras canturreaba.- ¡Shinobu! ¡Shinobu!

\- ¿Por qué le mientes al niño? Era el único disponible para ir a recogerlo y se hizo de rogar.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Pero se ha puesto muy feliz. Además, Shinobu le quiere mucho.- Dijo Nowaki y comenzó a besar el cuello del mayor.- ¿Seguimos por dónde lo habíamos dejado?

\- No, en otro momento, se nos va a hacer tarde.

\- No pasa nada, Hiro-san, será rápido.

\- Haru-chan tiene que desayunar, venga.- Dijo Hiroki saliendo de la cama.- No pongas esa cara, ya lo haremos esta noche.

\- Vendrás cansado y no querrás, nuestro momento son las mañanas.

\- Nowaki, ser padres afecta a la vida sexual de las parejas, es algo normal.

\- Yo creo que a Akihiko y a Misaki no les pasa.

\- Akihiko no cuenta porque es un enfermo.- Dijo Hiroki y se acercó a su marido para darle un beso.- No creas que eres el único que tiene ganas, pero tenemos responsabilidades.

\- ¡Papi, hambre!

\- Ya lo sé, Hiro-san.- Suspiró Nowaki.- Es que con Kane en casa era más fácil, entretenía a Haru-chan.

\- Ya lo sé, pero esta noche cuando el niño se duerma...- Comenzó a decir Hiroki y le guiñó un ojo.-...sacaremos las esposas.

\- Te amo, Hiro-san.

\- ¡PAPI!

\- ¡Ya voy, cariño!- Dijo Nowaki también poniéndose en pie.- Ni que lleváramos días sin darle de comer, solo pasan cinco minutos de su hora habitual del desayuno.

* * *

\- Joder, he dormido cual bebé, se me ha caído la baba y todo.- Comentó Kane entrando en la cocina.- ¿Misa-chan ya se ha ido al hospital?

\- Sí, hace un rato.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?

\- Está nevando bastante, así que hoy no iremos a ningún sitio.

\- Pero yo me marcho mañana.- Se quejó Kane.- Quiero seguir viendo la ciudad.

\- ¿No habías quedado con tu hermano?

\- Sí, por la tarde.- Respondió Kane.

\- Por cierto, quería hablar contigo.- Dijo el escritor poniéndose serio. Kane le miró con el ceño fruncido y se acercó a él.

\- Akihiko, me siento halagado, de verdad, pero jamás le haría algo así a Misa-chan. Por muy bueno que estés, Misa-chan es muy importante para mí y, bueno, Sato-chan también me importa un poco...

\- Tu mente me inquieta.- Le dijo Akihiko.- Quería hablarte sobre mi boda.

\- No, debes casarte, no nos podemos fugar.

\- ¿Quieres dejarme hablar de una puta vez?

\- Vaya, qué sensible estás.- Le dijo Kane y Akihiko suspiró.

\- No vas a oficiar la ceremonia.

\- ¿QUÉ?- Kane le miró sin dar crédito.- ¿Por qué? A Misa-chan le hace mucha ilusión.

\- No quiero que me cases tú.

\- ¿Prefieres que lo haga un desconocido?

\- Pues mira, sí.

\- Me has hecho daño, Akihiko.- Kane se cruzó de brazos con gesto triste y el escritor, temiendo una bronca de Misaki, decidió suavizar la situación.

\- En verdad, lo digo por Misaki.- Dijo Akihiko llamando la atención del otro.- Me preocupa que sea demasiado para ti, oficiar la ceremonia y organizar la despedida de soltero de Misaki son demasiadas cosas...

\- ¿La despedida?- Murmuró Kane más animado.

\- Claro, ya estarás pensando algo, ¿no? A Misaki le hace mucha ilusión. De hecho, ayer me dijo que eras el único capaz de organizarle una despedida de soltero en condiciones. Me preocupa que lo de oficiar la ceremonia te pueda distraer de lo verdaderamente importante.

\- ¡No tenía ni idea, Akihiko!- Exclamó Kane.- ¡Por supuesto que la despedida de Misaki es mucho más importante que la boda!

\- Efectivamente.

\- No te preocupes, me encargaré de la despedida de soltero, me volcaré en cuerpo y alma, no pensaré en otra cosa que no sea en eso.

\- Eso espero.- Dijo Akihiko.- Eso sí, sin tonterías, no quiero que la líes. La despedida de soltero está pensada para que Misaki se lo pase bien con sus amigos, pero sin pasarse. No quiero ningún estríper, ni nada sexual, ¿entendido?

\- Joder, Akihiko, no nos cortes el rollo.- Dijo Kane.- Y no te preocupes, que Misa-chan se lo va a pasar tan bien que no querrá ni casarse.

\- Kane...

\- ¡Es broma! Oye, ¿y tú despedida? ¿Quién la va a organizar? Yo es que no puedo estar en dos sitios a la vez...

\- No te preocupes por mí, yo no necesito despedida de soltero.

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Ahora mismo llamaré a Hiroki!- Dijo Kane y se puso serio.- Pero yo quiero que Hiroki venga a la de Misa-chan...

\- Se pueden hacer en días distintos.- Propuso Akihiko.

\- Bueno, ya lo hablaré con Hiroki.

* * *

\- ¡SHINOBUUUU!

El nombrado sonrió al ver a Haruki correr feliz hacia él. Shinobu se agachó para poder corresponderle el abrazo.

\- ¿Qué tal en la guarde? ¿Habéis hecho cosas de niños?

\- Sí.- Respondió Haruki.- Sakura vendrá a la guardería también.

\- Sí, también lo hará.- Dijo Shinobu dándole la mano al pequeño y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

\- ¿Cuándo saldrá de tu barriga?

\- En abril.- Respondió Shinobu y el pequeño asintió.

\- ¿Y eso cuándo es?

\- Pues estamos en diciembre.

\- Ah. ¿Eso es mucho?

\- Demasiado.- Dijo Shinobu.- ¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de que nazca Sakura?

\- Pues porque nunca he visto un bebé de verdad, yo he sido un bebé y Nao-chan también pero ya hace muchos muchos millones de días de eso.

\- Tienes razón.- Sonrió Shinobu.

\- Y porque voy a ser su primo mayor y Nao-chan será su primo mayor mayor porque Nao-chan es dos minutos más mayor que yo.

\- Es media hora más mayor que tú. Tienes que repasar las medidas de tiempo, te estás haciendo un lío.- Le dijo Shinobu.- ¿No os enseñan eso en la guardería?

\- No, pintamos y jugamos.

\- ¿A qué has jugado hoy?

\- He jugado con una niña a papás pero es más divertido con Nao-chan.

\- Bueno, no te desanimes, en un par de semanas ya estará aquí y podréis jugar.

\- Pero es aburrido sin él y sin Kane.

\- Quieres mucho a Kane, ¿eh?- Dijo Shinobu y el pequeño asintió.- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque me cuida y me hace reír, también me cuenta cuentos y pone voces graciosas.- Respondió Haruki riendo.- Me da chocolate a escondidas y una vez le pilló mi papá.

\- No me digas...

\- A ti también te quiero mucho.- Dijo el niño de repente, abrazando las piernas del mayor, quien le miró sorprendido y emocionado.

\- Haru-chan...

\- ¿Estás triste?- Preguntó Haruki preocupado y Shinobu negó secándose las lágrimas.

\- Es la primera vez que me dice algo así un niño.

\- Nao-chan también te quiere y Sakura.

\- ¿Sakura también? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque la llevas en la barriguita, mi papá me llevó en la barriguita y yo le quiero mucho mucho mucho.

\- Tiene sentido...- Sonrió Shinobu acariciando con cariño la cabeza del niño.- ¿Quieres un gofre? Invita Miyagi.

\- ¡GOFRE!

* * *

Misaki salía del metro cuando se cruzó con Kane, quien venía algo desanimado.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No ha ido bien con tu hermano?

\- No lo sé.- Suspiró el abogado.- Dice que me cree pero no sé, sigo resentido. Han sido muchos años, Misaki.

\- Ya, es totalmente comprensible que te sientas así. Dale tiempo.- Dijo Misaki rodeándole la espalda con su brazo, Kane sonrió correspondiendo el gesto.

\- Pero no nos pongamos sensibleros, vamos a hablar de lo importante. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho lo de la despedida de soltero?

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- No te hagas el loco, Akihiko ya me ha dicho que te hace mucha ilusión tener una despedida por todo lo alto.- Misaki miró a su amigo perplejo, no entendía porqué su novio le había dicho tal cosa a Kane. El estudiante no quería tener una despedida de soltero y estaba seguro de que su prometido lo sabía.- La lástima es que no podré casaros, tengo que centrarme en tu despedida, al fin y al cabo es lo más importante.- Entonces Misaki lo entendió todo, Akihiko había conseguido quitarle aquella idea de la cabeza metiéndole otra.- Te va a encantar, ya tengo un montón de ideas.

\- Genial...

\- Pero me sabe mal por Akihiko, también se merecr tener una. Se lo he comentado a Hiroki pero me ha dejado en visto.

\- Siempre te deja en visto.

\- Ya, es un hombre muy ocupado.

Akihiko se encontraba jugando con los niños cuando llegaron a casa. Misaki saludó a los pequeños y se tumbó en el sofá con la intención de descansar un poco.

\- No me puedo creer que me vaya ya mañana...

\- Hiroki debe de estar llorando porque se le acaba el tiempo de paz.- Comentó Akihiko.

\- Llorará de la emoción cuando me vea.- Dijo Kane.

\- Kane, cuando vaya a Tokio te volveré a ver.- Le dijo Mahiro sonriendo.

\- Por supuesto, lo estoy deseando.- Dijo Kane acariciándole la mejilla.

\- Y conocerás a Satuo.- Le dijo Naoki a su primo.

\- No tengas las expectativas muy altas, Sato-chan siempre decepciona. Cuando seáis mayores de edad os contaré cuál ha sido mi mayor decepción con él.

\- Kane, no seas malo.- Dijo Misaki.- Por cierto, Usagi-san, muchas gracias por hablar con Kane, ya creía que me iba a quedar sin despedida de soltero.

\- Ya sabes que me preocupo por ti, amor.- Sonrió Akihiko y Misaki le miró desafiante.

\- Kane, espero que elijas bien qué hombre se nos va a desnudar, tiene que estar muy bueno.- El nombrado asintió satisfecho mientras el escritor miraba a su pareja anonadado.

\- Contrataré al más buenorro y le diré que tú eres el novio para que te baile y te manosee. Te va a encantar.

\- A ver, he tenido una idea.- Dijo Akihiko rápidamente.- Misaki y yo deberíamos celebrar la despedida de soltero juntos.

\- ¡Eso es antinatural, Akihiko!

\- Para nada, nosotros nos queremos mucho y lo hacemos todo juntos.

\- Usagi-san, creo que es mejor que cada uno lo celebre por su lado.

\- ¿Te estás vengando?- Le susurró el escritor al oído.

\- Has sido tú quien ha propuesto lo de la despedida...

\- Kane, como alguien manosee a Misaki te juro que dejaré a Satoru viudo.

* * *

Shinobu lloraba sobre el pecho de Miyagi, quien le acariciaba el pelo suavemente y le daba pequeños besos.

\- Me ha dicho que me quiere...y que Sakura también...- Dijo Shinobu sin parar de llorar.-...jamás le he caído bien a un niño, ni siquiera cuando yo era niño...

\- La verdad es que nunca has sido una persona muy sociable.

\- Me ha dicho que Sakura me quiere...

\- Pues claro que te querrá, lo serás todo para ella.- Dijo Miyagi.- Te querrá mucho más que a mí.

\- ¿De verdad? Yo quiero que me quiera más que a ti.- Dijo Shinobu.

\- Ya lo sé.

\- Espero que se parezca a mí en físico pero que no herede mi carácter.

\- ¿No te gustaría que se pareciera a mí?- Dijo Miyagi.- ¿No te gusta mi físico?

\- Claro que me gusta, me gustas muchísimo pero quiero que mi hija se parezca a mí.

\- Yo también quiero que se parezca a ti.- Le sonrió Miyagi y Shinobu se abrazó a él con fuerza.

\- Tengo miedo, Miyagi.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De dar a luz. He visto vídeos...

\- Te voy a acabar quitando el Internet.- Le dijo Miyagi poniéndose serio.

\- ¡Tendré que estar informado, viejo!

\- No te preocupes, Shinobu-chin, yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento.

\- Eso no va a hacer que no me duela.

\- Joder, debería ser un consuelo.

\- Y lo es pero para ti es muy fácil hablar, tú no tienes que expulsar a un ser vivo de seis kilos.

\- Sí, claro, de diez. Eres un exagerado, los niños no pesan tanto al nacer.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes? Igual batimos récord.

\- Tienes que hablar con Nowaki de lo que te preocupa, seguro que él te puede tranquilizar más que yo.

\- Esa es otra, no quiero que me vea desnudo.

\- Es médico, Shinobu-chin, está acostumbrado a ver gente desnuda. Además, casi siempre está atendiendo partos, para él ver genitales debe de ser lo mismo que ver un pie.

\- Pero a mí me conoce, es distinto.

\- A Misaki también le ha visto desnudo, no pasa nada.

\- Ya, pero aún así...

\- ¿Quieres que le enseñe mi pene a Nowaki? ¿Eso te haría sentir mejor?

\- ¡Eres un viejo pervertido!

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Exhibicionista!

\- Shinobu-chin, si yo lo decía para demostrarte que no pasa nada.

\- Estás enfermo.

* * *

Kane aterrizó en Tokio el sábado por la noche. Sonrió al ver a su novio con un ramo de flores esperando su llegada. Satoru se acercó a él y le besó con pasión. Kane le mordió suavemente el labio cuando se separaron y cogió las flores sin esperar a que su novio se las entregara.

\- ¿Me has echado de menos?- Le preguntó Kane sonriendo.

\- Sabes que sí, aunque no he sido el que más. Haru-chan no ha parado de preguntar por ti.

\- Mi niño bonito.- Dijo Kane.

\- Quería acompañarme a venir a recogerte pero se ha quedado frito después de cenar.

\- ¿Has cenado en casa?

\- Sí, he cenado varios días con ellos.

\- Serás gorrón...

\- No eres el más indicado para hablar. Además, solo me he quedado porque he estado supervisando las obras de nuestro piso.

\- ¿Han avanzado mucho?

\- Sí, en nada podremos mudarnos.- Sonrió Satoru.- De hecho, ya han montado nuestra cama. ¿Te apetece estrenarla?

\- Claro, pero primero quiero ver a Hiroki, lleva demasiado tiempo sin gritarme.

Al llegar a casa, Nowaki le recibió con un abrazo y Kane simuló que le tocaba el culo, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Hiroki.

\- ¡Sería lo último que harías en esta vida!

\- Hiro-san...

\- Era broma, Hiroki, jamás se me ocurriría tocarle el culo a Nowaki sin su permiso.

\- Qué considerado eres, burricalvo.

\- Hiroki, venga, dame un beso.

\- ¡Una hostia te voy a dar!

\- ¿Kane?- Dijo una vocecita y el nombrado sonrió al ver a su ahijado salir de su habitación medio dormido.

\- ¡Mi chiquitín! Te he echado mucho de menos.

\- Pues no te vuelvas a ir.- Le dijo Haruki abrazándole.

\- No me iré, no te preocupes.

\- Por desgracia para todos...- Murmuró Hiroki.

\- Kane, ¿subimos?- Le dijo Satoru.

\- Hiroki, danos unas sábanas que vamos a dormir arriba.

\- Solo sabes que pedir, no llevas ni dos minutos aquí y ya estás pidiendo.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- ¿No duermes aquí?- Le preguntó Haruki.

\- No, cariño, Sato-chan y yo queremos probar nuestra nueva cama.

\- ¿Puedo dormir con vosotros?

\- Haru-chan, creo que Kane y Satoru quieren estar solitos porque...- Comenzó a decir Nowaki y Hiroki sonrió de lado.

\- Grandullón, claro que puedes dormir con ellos. ¿Verdad que sí, Kane?

\- Es que...- El abogado suspiró al ver la carita del niño.- Claro que sí.

\- Venga, Haru-chan, coge algún peluche si quieres.- Le sonrió Satoru y el pequeño se metió en su dormitorio.

\- Hiroki, queríamos follar.- Le dijo Kane.

\- Ups, lo lamento, no lo había pillado.- Dijo el profesor sin borrar su sonrisa.- Pero a Haru-chan le hace tanta ilusión...

\- No pasa nada, será por noches.- Dijo Satoru.

\- Eres malévolo.- Le dijo Kane al profesor. Haruki salió y se marchó con Satoru y su padrino. Hiroki se giró a mirar a Nowaki sin poder borrar su sonrisa.

\- De nada.- Dijo el profesor.- Nosotros sí que vamos a follar. Hoy Haru-chan no nos interrumpirá.


	51. Chapter 51

Miyagi frunció el ceño al ver a Shinobu merendado en una cafetería junto a Kane. El profesor entró en el local y se acercó a ellos con gesto serio. Shinobu, al ver al mayor, suspiró.

\- ¿Qué, Shinobu-chin? ¿La clase de yoga bien?- Dijo el profesor.

\- Sí, Miyagi, estamos haciendo el saludo a la caracola de chocolate.- Dijo Kane y Shinobu le dio un codazo.- ¿Qué? Era por quitar un poco de tensión...

\- Miyagi, a mí lo del yoga no me convence y, además, solo hacen que hablar de bebés y partos acuáticos.- Se quejó Shinobu.- Yo no me siento integrado con esas mujeres.

\- Las preñadas le hacen bullying.- Asintió Kane.

\- Fuiste tú quien quiso apuntarse a esas clases.- Le dijo Miyagi.- Ya he pagado el mes.

\- ¿El mes entero? Qué irresponsable por tu parte.- Dijo Shinobu.- Estoy de ocho meses, igual ni acabo el mes embarazado...

\- Si no querías ir habérmelo dicho, pero no me mientas, Shinobu-chin.

\- Lo siento, es que estabas tan contento de que saliera de casa...- Dijo Shinobu y Miyagi suspiró acariciándole el pelo.- ¿Te quedas a merendar con nosotros?

\- Claro, ¿de qué hablabais?- Preguntó el mayor tomando asiento.

\- De que mañana me mudo.- Dijo Kane.

\- Y de que Satoru le está haciendo la mudanza.

\- A ver, Shinobu, yo soy incapaz. Tengo muchos recuerdos en ese piso, como haga las maletas me derrumbo.- Dijo Kane.

\- Hiroki debe de estar también destrozado.- Comentó Miyagi sonriendo.

\- Está muy afectado, ha comprado champán para poder ahogar sus penas cuando me vaya.- Dijo Kane.

\- ¿Y qué tal con tu suegra?- Preguntó Shinobu.- Satoru me dijo que habíais tenido algún que otro problemilla.

\- Adoro a la madre de Sato-chan, siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo pero es una mandona, quiere estar en todo y, sinceramente, si alguien tiene que mandar sobre Sato-chan voy a ser yo, no ella.

\- Bueno, es su único hijo.- Dijo Miyagi.

\- Y mi único novio. Ha querido tomar decisiones sobre la reforma y yo, de manera diplomática, le dejé claro que ella no pintaba nada.- Dijo Kane.- Creo que ahora me odia.

\- Ya se le pasará.- Dijo Shinobu.

\- Además, no le hizo mucha gracia lo de la habitación de Haru-chan.

\- ¿Por qué?- Quiso saber el rubio.

\- Dice que esa habitación debería de ser para su nieto.- Dijo Kane.- Y yo, solo por joder, le dije que no quería tener hijos. Estuvo dos semanas sin dirigirme la palabra.

\- ¿Y Satoru qué dice?- Preguntó Miyagi.

\- Que no quiere saber nada de nuestras historias, dice que es imparcial como Suiza pero en verdad lo que pasa es que no tiene huevos.

\- No seas cabrito, intenta llevarte bien con tu suegra.

\- Ni caso, que Miyagi es un pelota con la familia política.- Dijo Shinobu.- Tú tienes que dejarle bien claro a tu suegra que quien manda eres tú.

\- Shinobu-chin, no pinches...

* * *

Misaki sonrió al ver que Haruki entraba en la cocina y le hacía un gesto para que no dijera nada. El mayor le señaló la despensa y el niño se escondió allí. Misaki continuó cocinando y un par de minutos después entró Akihiko, quien le dio una palmada en el culo.

\- ¡Usagi-san!

\- Mi amor, no veas las ganas que tengo de...- Comenzó a decir el escritor abrazándose a Misaki por detrás pero fue interrumpido.

\- No estamos solos.- Dijo Misaki en un susurro, mirando de reojo la despensa. Akihiko suspiró y se separó de él, no sin antes darle un beso.

\- No me entretengas Misaki, debo encontrar a estos pequeños terremotos.- Dijo Akihiko acercándose lentamente a la despensa.- Me lo están poniendo muy muy difícil... ¡Pillado, Haru-chan!

\- ¡Noooo!- Exclamó el niño riendo cuando el escritor abrió la puerta. Akihiko lo cargó sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas.

\- Cuidado, Usagi-san, a ver si se va a hacer daño...

\- Pero si les encanta.- Dijo el mayor.- ¡Nao-chan, voy a por ti!- Se escuchó un grito agudo desde el baño.- Se acaba de delatar...

\- Por favor, no hagáis el bruto.- Dijo Misaki. Akihiko le ignoró y entró en el baño dando un grito, haciendo que su hijo chillara.- Es peor él que los niños...

El timbre sonó mientras los niños jugaban de forma escandalosa con Akihiko. Misaki fue a abrir, encontrándose con Hiroki, quien le sonrió.

\- Buenas tardes, Misaki. ¿Qué son esos gritos?

\- Usagi-san está jugando al escondite con los niños.

\- Comprendo.

\- Hiroki, qué pronto has venido.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Me dijiste que viniera nada más acabar del trabajo.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Niños, se acabó el juego, he ganado yo.- Dijo Akihiko y los pequeños comenzaron a protestar.- No tengáis mal perder... Bueno, venga, lo dejamos en empate.

\- Papá, ¿me voy ya?- Preguntó Haruki.

\- Puedes seguir jugando un rato, el tío y yo tenemos que hablar sobre su libro.

\- ¡Bien!

\- Haru-chan, vamos a jugar a las cocinitas.

\- Hiroki, ¿os quedáis a cenar?

\- Gracias, Misaki, pero no. Mañana Kane se muda a su piso y quiere hacer una cena de despedida.- Respondió el profesor.- Ya ves, como si no fuera a seguir incordiándonos día sí y día también...

\- Y ya verás cuando se reproduzca, te va a encasquetar a los niños siempre.- Comentó Akihiko subiendo las escaleras.

\- Hay gente que no debería reproducirse y Kane es uno de ellos.- Dijo Hiroki siguiendo a su amigo.

\- Bueno, Hiroki, te comento.- Dijo el escritor cuando entraron en su estudio.- Sabes que ahora escribo novelas románticas y que he publicado un par de BL, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero esas no me he atrevido a leerlas.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Mal hecho. Bueno, pues mi editora quiere que escriba más BL porque se están vendiendo muy bien.- Explicó Akihiko.- He pensado que seguiré publicando mi historia con Misaki, obviamente, pero que debería publicar una historia nueva.

\- Está bien...

\- Y he pensado que la historia de cómo perdiste la virginidad se vendería muy bien.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Akihiko!

\- ¿Por qué te enfadas? Deberías sentirte halagado.

\- ¡No quiero que publiques nada sobre mi vida!

\- Es una historia muy morbosa, Hiroki, y eso a la gente le gusta. La voy a publicar sí o sí pero me gustaría que me dieras detalles, sino tendré que echar mano de mi imaginación...

\- Akihiko, te puedo denunciar.

\- No, no puedes.

\- Te prohíbo que publiques algo sobre mí.

\- Bueno, dime, fue después de tu clase de kendo, ¿no?- Dijo Akihiko.- Su mujer os acabó pillando y saliste corriendo desnudo...pero, ¿eso cuándo fue? ¿A los dos o tres meses?

-Akihiko, te odio.- Dijo Hiroki.- No puedes publicar eso.

\- ¿Por qué no? Me va a hacer ganar mucho dinero.

\- ¿Qué pasa si Nowaki lo lee? O peor, ¿qué pasa si Kane lo lee? ¿Tienes idea de lo pesado que se pondrá con la dichosa historia?

\- Nowaki y Kane ya saben que te tirabas a tu profesor de kendo.

\- Pero no necesitan saber los detalles.

\- Joder, Hiroki, podrías poner un poco de tu parte y ayudarme.

\- ¡Una mierda te voy a ayudar!

\- Venga, Hiroki, si no me ayudas pondré que te tirabas también a tu profesor de natación.

\- ¡Pero eso no es cierto! ¡Además, el de natación tenía más de sesenta años!

\- Pero si no me ayudas...

\- ¡Joder, Akihiko! ¿Y si algún día lo lee mi hijo? ¿Con qué cara le voy a decir que no haga esas cosas si sabe lo mío con Kimura-sensei?

\- No te preocupes por eso, Haru-chan no sabe leer.

\- Tengo esperanzas de que algún día aprenda.

\- Además, ha salido a Nowaki, hasta que no se enamore no mojará el churro.- Dijo Akihiko.- Puede que nunca se enamore y sea virgen para siempre, problema resulto.

\- Hombre, tampoco quiero eso... Me gustaría tener nietos.

\- No hay quién te entienda, Hiroki.

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Kane? Su vida sí que es morbosa.

\- Ya lo haré algún día, ahora mismo me interesa tu historia con el de kendo.

\- Tú ganas, Akihiko, pero tienes que cambiar mi nombre.- Se rindió Hiroki.

\- Eso por supuesto. Nadie sospechará que eres Hitoki Kanijou.

\- No puedo contigo...

* * *

\- ¡AAAAAAAAH!

Miyagi fue corriendo al dormitorio al escuchar aquel grito, encontrándose a Shinobu abierto de piernas en la cama.

\- ¡Shinobu! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya viene?- Preguntó con preocupación y Shinobu dejó de gritar para mirarle con gesto indiferente.

\- No, viejo, estoy practicando mis gritos para el parto. ¿Qué te ha parecido?

\- ¡Joder, Shinobu, casi me da algo!

\- Oye, tómatelo como un simulacro. Has acudido bastante rápido, estoy orgulloso.

\- Vas a acabar volviéndome loco.- Dijo Miyagi.

\- Anda, ven y dame un beso.

\- No quiero, me has asustado.- Dijo Miyagi.

\- Miyagi, no seas así.

\- ¿Te parece normal ponerte a gritar de esa forma? Shinobu, los gritos no se ensayan.

\- Si me das un beso te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.- Le dijo el menor. El profesor suspiró y se acercó a él para besar sus labios.- Te quiero mucho, viejo.

\- Y yo a ti, Shinobu-chin, aunque cualquier día de estos acabarás conmigo.

\- Exagerado.- Le dijo el rubio y en ese momento sonó su teléfono.- Qué raro, es de la agencia de modelos.

\- Pues estás tú como para ir posando.- Rió Miyagi y al ver la cara de su novio borró la sonrisa.- Lo siento.

Shinobu salió del dormitorio y minutos después volvió a entrar dando saltos de alegría.

\- ¡Shinobu-chin, vas a marear a Sakura!

\- ¡Tengo una sesión de fotos el lunes!- Exclamó Shinobu feliz.

\- ¿Pero les has dicho que estás embarazado?

\- Ya lo sabían, por eso me han llamado.- Respondió el menor.- Resulta que un diseñador se quedó embarazado el año pasado y al ver que nadie hace ropa para hombres embarazados, decidió ponerse a diseñar y ha sacado una nueva colección. ¡Voy a ser el primer modelo prepapá!

\- ¡Eso es genial, Shinobu-chin!- Sonrió Miyagi. Se escuchó el claxon de un coche y el menor se acercó a besar a su novio.

\- Ese debe de ser Akihiko, me voy ya.

\- Adiós, Shinobu-chin, pásalo bien.

Shinobu salió de la vivienda y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. El coche del escritor se encontraba aparcado en doble fila. Misaki le sonrió desde el asiento del copiloto y Shinobu se subió en el asiento trasero.

\- Buenos días. ¿Estáis nerviosos?

\- Un poco.- Dijo Misaki.

\- Yo estoy hambriento.- Respondió el escritor.- Ayer no cené y hoy no he desayunado para tener hueco.

\- Usagi-san, eres un exagerado, no nos van a dar tanta comida.- Dijo Misaki.- Yo creo que nos darán un poco de cada plato para que lo probemos.

\- Crees pero no estás seguro.- Dijo Akihiko.- Yo estoy preparado para todo, si me dan un búfalo me lo como entero.

\- La verdad es que yo también me he saltado el desayuno.- Dijo Shinobu.

\- ¿Por qué? Vamos a la prueba del menú de una boda, no a un buffet libre.- Dijo Misaki.

\- Ya verás como nos darán mucha comida y tú no podrás con todo.- Le dijo Akihiko.

\- Kane me ha dicho que se iba a poner unos pantalones elásticos, por si acaso.- Comentó Shinobu.

\- Recuérdame por qué hemos invitado a Kane.- Le dijo el escritor a su novio.

\- Porque es amigo nuestro y todas estas cosas le hacen mucha ilusión. Además, podíamos invitar a cuatro personas.

\- Podría haber venido Miyagi.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Al viejo estos sitios no le van mucho.

\- O Satoru.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Está liado con la mudanza.- Dijo Misaki.

\- ¿Y Kane no?

\- Kane no ha hecho nada en esa mudanza.- Dijo Misaki mientras entraban en el aparcamiento del hotel.- Mira, ya están ahí.

\- Qué elegante va Hiroki.- Comentó Shinobu.

\- Le encanta lucirse en estos sitios.- Dijo Akihiko aparcando.

\- Pues seguro que le ha elegido la ropa a Nowaki.- Rió Shinobu.

\- Seguro. Ojalá se la hubiera elegido también a Kane.- Dijo el escritor también riendo.

\- Ya basta, no seáis malos con nuestros amigos.- Dijo Misaki.

\- Era solo un comentario, Misaki.

\- ¡Venga, que hay hambre!- Les gritó Kane mientras salían del coche.

\- ¡No grites, gaznápiro!- Dijo Hiroki.- ¡Nos dejas en evidencia!

\- Ahora has gritado tú, Hiroki.- Dijo Kane.

\- ¿Podéis comportaros como adultos, por favor?- Dijo Akihiko.

\- No eres el más indicado para hablar, te he visto jugar al escondite.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Venga, entremos.- Sonrió Misaki.

\- Shinobu, he hablado con los del hotel para decirles qué puedes comer y qué no.

\- Gracias, Nowaki, eres muy considerado pero yo creo que por un poco de alcohol...

\- Ya beberás cuando destetes a Sakura.- Le sonrió el médico y Kane rodeó con su brazo a su amigo.

\- No te preocupes, Shinobu, yo me alcoholizaré por ti.

Pasaron a uno de los salones y les sentaron en una mesa redonda. Los camareros comenzaron a llevarles los posibles aperitivos para el cóctel previo al banquete. Empezaron a probarlos cuando Shinobu sintió un pinchazo agudo en su vientre, pero el dolor se fue rápidamente, por lo que no le dio importancia.

\- Ahora les mostraremos los vinos.- Anunció un camarero.

\- ¡Eso, eso, que rulen!

\- Kane, por favor...- Dijo Hiroki.

Comenzaron a probar vinos todos menos Shinobu, quien cada vez se encontraba peor pero intentaba aguantarlo para no estropearle la prueba del menú a su amigo. Kane ya se encontraba bastante perjudicado por el alcohol cuando se giró a hablarles a los de la mesa de al lado.

\- Enhorabuena por la boda.- Le sonrió Kane a la futura novia.- Pero tu novio tiene pinta de golfo. Soy abogado de divorcios, ten mi tarjeta.

\- Kane, me cago en todo lo que has estudiado.- Dijo Hiroki dándole una colleja.

\- Te dije que era mala idea que viniera.- Le dijo Akihiko a Misaki, quien suspiró.

\- Ahora vamos a pasar a los entrantes.- Dijo el camarero.

\- Yo voy un momento al baño.- Dijo Shinobu con manos temblorosas. Nowaki se puso de pie y le ayudó a levantarse.

\- ¿Te encuentras mal?

\- No, es solo... ¡JODER!

\- Shinobu, ¿estás bien?- Dijo Misaki preocupado y el rubio negó.

\- Me duele mucho.- Dijo Shinobu.- Creo que tengo contracciones.

\- Hiro-san, avisa a Miyagi.- Dijo Nowaki cargando a Shinobu en brazos.

\- Usagi-san, llévale al hospital.- Le dijo Misaki y el escritor asintió saliendo del salón junto al médico y el embarazado.

\- Camarero, los entrantes para llevar que mi amigo se ha puesto de parto.- Dijo Kane mientras Hiroki llamaba a Miyagi.

\- No le haga caso.- Le dijo Misaki al camarero.- No vamos a seguir con la prueba, ¿podría hablar con el gerente?

\- Por supuesto, ahora mismo le aviso.- Dijo el camarero.

\- Joder, pues yo me he quedado con hambre.- Comentó Kane.- Si es que en las bodas se come una mierda.

\- Miyagi ya está de camino.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Pobre Shinobu, seguro que llevaba un rato aguantando.- Dijo Misaki.

Shinobu lloraba mientras Akihiko caminaba en círculos. Nowaki entró en la habitación con su ropa de trabajo ya puesta y se acercó a la cama sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué tal?

\- Fatal, Nowaki.- Respondió el escritor.- Tiene miedo y no para de llorar y Miyagi no llega y yo me muero de hambre...

\- Akihiko, tranquilízate.- Le dijo Nowaki.

\- Lo siento, es que esto me trae muy malos recuerdos...

\- ¿Dónde está Miyagi?- Preguntó Shinobu.- ¿Y mi madre?

\- Están de camino, no tardarán.- Nowaki le dio la mano intentando tranquilizarle.- No estás solo, Akihiko y yo estamos aquí.

\- Akihiko no es de mucha ayuda, no para de quejarse...

\- Oye, que yo lo hago por distraerte.- Se defendió el escritor.

\- Voy a echarte un vistazo, ¿de acuerdo?- Le dijo Nowaki y Shinobu cerró las piernas con fuerza.

\- Vaya, no esperaba que fuera tímido.- Comentó Akihiko.

\- Shinobu, necesito ver cómo vas...

\- Es que me da vergüenza, te conozco desde pequeño.- Dijo el rubio y Nowaki le sonrió.- Además, no quiero que salga todavía. El lunes tengo una sesión de fotos y si no estoy embarazado no podré hacerla.

\- Lo lamento pero el lunes ya no estarás embarazado. Venga, no tengas vergüenza y déjame mirar.

\- Está bien.- Suspiró Shinobu abriéndose de piernas lentamente.- Kane me ha depilado...

\- Ya veo.- Dijo Nowaki.- No era necesario.

\- Quería estar preparado para la ocasión...

\- ¿Y te has fiado de Kane para eso?- Preguntó Akihiko.

\- No iba a pedírselo a Miyagi, es muy bruto.

La puerta se abrió y entró su madre con gesto preocupado.

\- ¡Mami, me duele mucho y tengo miedo!- Lloró Shinobu extendiendo los brazos para que su madre le abrazara.

\- Pobrecito, mi pequeñín, no te preocupes que mamá ya está aquí.

\- Perfecto, señora, porque yo me voy a la cafetería a comer algo.- Dijo Akihiko dirigiéndose a la puerta, al pasar por delante del menor se paró a mirar.

\- ¡Akihiko!

\- Lo siento, quería ver si te había depilado bien. Ya volveré cuando haya nacido Sakura.

\- Adiós, Akihiko, gracias por traerme y estar conmigo.- Dijo Shinobu y el escritor le sonrió.

\- Suerte, Shinobu, ya verás como sale todo bien. En fin, en unas sesenta horas te veo.

\- ¿SESENTA?

\- No va a durar tanto, te lo aseguro.- Le sonrió Nowaki y el escritor salió.- Bueno, esto va a ir muy lento, ten paciencia, Shinobu.

\- ¿Ya ha dilatado algo?- Preguntó la mujer.

\- Está en ello.

\- ¿Pero me puedes drogar ya, Nowaki?- Le preguntó Shinobu y el médico negó con la cabeza.- Pues vaya mierda esto de parir.

\- ¿Pero cómo esperabas que fuera, cariño?- Le dijo su madre acariciando su pelo.

\- Pues más fácil.

\- ¡Shinobu-chin!- Exclamó Miyagi entrando en la habitación.

\- ¡A buenas horas, viejo! ¡Sakura ya está casi asomando la cabeza!

\- Lo siento, Shinobu-chin, había un atasco y luego no encontraba sitio para aparcar.

\- ¿Y por qué coño no has venido en taxi?

\- ¿Para qué voy a pagar un taxi teniendo coche?

\- Miyagi, te odio.- Dijo Shinobu.- ¡AAAH! ¡ME MUERO!

\- ¡Shinobu-chin!- Miyagi se acercó a él para cogerle la mano pero el menor le dio un manotazo.

* * *

Hiroki y Misaki fueron dando un paseo hasta el parque donde sabían que estarían los niños con su abuelo. Tadao se encontraba haciéndoles fotos a los pequeños mientras jugaban con los columpios.

\- Hola, ¿qué hacéis aquí?- Sonrió el hombre al verlos llegar.- ¿No os ha gustado el menú?

\- Shinobu se ha puesto de parto, así que lo haremos otro día.- Respondió Misaki.

\- ¡Qué alegría!- Exclamó Tadao.- Me muero de ganas de conocer a Sakura.

\- ¡Mami!- Dijo Naoki al percatarse de la presencia de Misaki.- ¡Mira qué alto llego!

\- Muy bien, cariño.

\- ¡Papá!- Haruki bajó del columpio y corrió hacia su padre.

\- ¿Qué pasa, grandullón?- Sonrió Hiroki acariciándole la mejilla.- ¿Sabes qué, Haru-chan? Sakura ya está naciendo.

\- ¡NAO-CHAN, SAKURA ESTÁ NACIENDO!- Gritó Haruki muy emocionado haciendo que su amigo bajara del columpio y se pusiera a gritar.

\- ¿Podemos ver a Sakura?- Preguntó Naoki sin parar de dar saltitos.

\- En un par de días.- Le dijo Misaki y el niño borró la sonrisa.

\- ¡Eso es mucho!

\- Es que sacar a un bebé cansa mucho y el tío Shinobu necesitará paz y tranquilidad.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Pero estaremos calladitos.- Dijo Haruki.- Por fi...

\- Ya veremos.- Sonrió Misaki.- Pero primero tiene que salir de la barriguita del tío y tardará en hacerlo.

\- ¿Cuánto tardará? ¿Cuando cenemos ya habrá salido?- Quiso saber Naoki.

\- No lo sé, cariño, pero lo dudo mucho.

* * *

Shinobu se encontraba desesperado, habían pasado veintitrés horas desde que había llegado y ya no podía más, se encontraba muy cansado. Nowaki entró junto con un celador, quien comenzó a mover su cama. Miyagi y su madre se pusieron en pie pero el médico les hizo un gesto.

\- Me lo llevo a quirófano, no ha dilatado ni cuatro centímetros, no podemos seguir esperando mucho más.- Dijo Nowaki.- Lo lamento pero no podéis pasar.

\- ¿A quirófano?- Preguntó Shinobu asustado.

\- Te vamos a hacer una cesárea, en nada ya tendrás a Sakura.- Le dijo Nowaki intentando transmitirle calma, cosa que no consiguió, pues Shinobu se echó a llorar.

\- Tranquilo, Shinobu-chin, todo saldrá bien. Yo estaré al otro lado de la puerta.- Dijo Miyagi con lágrimas en los ojos.- Te amo.

\- Yo también te amo, viejo.

\- Corazón, a mí con tu hermana también me hicieron una cesárea, no tengas miedo.- Le dijo su madre y Shinobu asintió.

Le llevaron hasta quirófano y allí volvió a echarse a llorar. Un enfermero comenzó a hablarle con la intención de tranquilizarle mientras le ponía un gotero.

\- Respira, en unos minutos todo habrá acabado.- Le dijo el enfermero.- ¿Cómo se va a llamar?

\- Sakura.- Respondió Shinobu con un hilo de voz.

\- Es un nombre muy bonito. ¿Te ha explicado el Dr. Kusama cómo va a ser?- Preguntó el enfermero y Shinobu negó con la cabeza sin parar de llorar.

\- El Dr. Kusama ha decidido usar la anestesia local, estarás despierto pero no notarás nada.- Le explicó el enfermero.- Te pondremos una especie de lona para que no puedas ver nada y nada más nazca Sakura, podrás cogerla en brazos. ¿Te agobia mucho estar despierto?

\- No, quiero ver a Sakura nada más nazca.- Respondió intentando controlar su llanto. Nowaki entró en el quirófano ya preparado y el enfermero colocó la lona que le había dicho.

\- Shinobu, sé que tienes miedo pero no llores.- Le dijo Nowaki.- Cierra los ojos, respira por la nariz y piensa en lo mucho que vas a consentir a tu niña.

Shinobu hizo lo dicho, cerró los ojos e intentó dejar de pensar en los ruidos que oía a su alrededor. Pensó en todos los vestiditos que le pondría a su pequeña, en cómo la bañaría y jugaría con ella. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, el llanto de un bebé le desconcentró de aquellos pensamientos y Shinobu abrió los ojos.

\- Sakura...- Murmuró buscando a la niña con la mirada pero aquella tela no le dejaba ver nada. El enfermero le acercó a la recién nacida, que no paraba de llorar, y la colocó en su pecho con cuidado.- Mi niña...- Acarició con cuidado una de sus manitas y sonrió al ver la pelusilla morena que tenía la niña en la cabeza.- Qué dramática, ha salido a mí...

\- Es preciosa.- Escuchó que decía Nowaki y Shinobu sonrió todavía más.

\- Voy a ir a limpiarla y a asegurarme de que todo está bien.- Le dijo el enfermero.- Te la devuelvo en nada.

\- No.- Le dijo Shinobu sin soltar a la niña. Miró al enfermero desafiante, como retándole a que se atreviera a quitársela.

\- Shinobu, no te preocupes, te la devolverá.- Volvió a escuchar la voz de Nowaki. El enfermero intentó coger a la pequeña pero Shinobu no se lo permitió.

\- Dr. Kusama...

\- Estoy acabando de coserle.- Dijo Nowaki.- Encárgate tú de Sakura.

\- Ya has oído al doctor, será un momento.- Dijo el enfermero. Shinobu no relajó el gesto pero finalmente le entregó a la pequeña.- Seré rápido.

El enfermero volvió al poco tiempo con una Sakura ya limpia y se la devolvió a Shinobu, quien sonrió al volver a tenerla en sus brazos.

\- Shinobu, ya está, ya hemos terminado.- Dijo Nowaki.- Ahora te llevarán a la habitación, voy a darle la buena noticia a Miyagi. Enhorabuena por la niña.

\- Gracias, Nowaki, muchas gracias por todo.- Le dijo Shinobu con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No tienes que agradecer nada, ha sido un placer. Ya tenía ganas de tener una sobrina.- Dijo Nowaki.

El médico salió del quirófano encontrándose con Miyagi, la madre de Shinobu, Misaki, Kane y Satoru. Al ver que Nowaki iba sonriendo, todos respiraron aliviados.

\- Enhorabuena, Miyagi, tienes una niña preciosa.- Le dijo Nowaki.- Aunque ha llegado un poco antes de lo esperado, tiene el peso ideal y eso es lo importante. Está muy sana.

\- Menos mal.- Sonrió Miyagi.- ¿Y Shinobu? ¿Está bien?

\- Sí, ha ido todo muy bien. Ahora lo llevaremos a la habitación.- Dijo Nowaki.- Lo lamento pero no podéis entrar todos.

\- Además, Shinobu no quiere visitas, me lo dejó bien claro hace tiempo.- Dijo Miyagi.- Lo siento pero gracias por venir.

\- ¿Qué? Shinobu dice muchas cosas pero seguro que ya se le ha pasado.- Dijo Kane.

\- Lo siento, pero solo podemos entrar Nowaki, su madre y yo.

\- ¿Y no podemos ver a la niña? Por favor...- Dijo Misaki.

\- Le preguntaré pero no prometo nada.- Dijo Miyagi.

Cuando Miyagi entró en la habitación, Shinobu ya se encontraba allí. Miraba embobado a la niña, Miyagi sintió que se iba a echar a llorar.

\- Shinobu-chin...- El nombrado le miró rápidamente y luego volvió la vista a la niña, quien dormía plácidamente.- Qué bonita es.

\- Sí, como yo.- Sonrió Shinobu. Miyagi acarició la mano de la pequeña.

\- Shinobu-chin, ¿puedo cogerla?- El menor le miró con gesto serio y lentamente negó con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué no? Ya sé que dices que soy muy bruto pero jamás haría nada que le hiciera daño, te lo prometo.

\- Es que es mía y Nowaki ha dicho que el contacto piel con piel es importante...- Murmuró Shinobu y Miyagi le miró preocupado. Finalmente, el rubio le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en la cama.- Te dejo tenerla un poco en los brazos pero no te puedes alejar de mí.

\- Jamás me alejaría de ti, te amo.- Le sonrió Miyagi y Shinobu le devolvió la sonrisa ya más tranquilo. El profesor cogió con mucho cuidado a su hija y besó su cabecita.- Sakura, ya estás con nosotros.

\- Viejo, te amo aunque por tu culpa me hayan tenido que abrir en canal.- Sonrió Shinobu. En ese momento entró su madre para conocer a su nieta, seguida de Nowaki.

\- Mi Sakura.- Sonrió la mujer.- Qué bonita es.

\- Sí que lo es.- Sonrió Nowaki.- Shinobu, ¿quieres probar a darle el pecho?

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Claro.- Asintió el médico. Miyagi le tendió a Sakura y Shinobu se la acercó poco a poco a su pecho.

\- ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

\- Sí, lo estás haciendo muy bien.- Le dijo Nowaki.- ¿Lo ves? Se agarra ella sola.

\- Ahora que ya he visto que estáis bien, me quedo tranquila.- Dijo la madre de Shinobu.- Me voy a descansar, cariño, han sido muchas horas.

\- Adiós, mamá.

\- Vendré más tarde.

\- Shinobu-chin, ¿te apetece tener visitas?- Preguntó Miyagi.

\- Miyagi, estoy horrible, no quiero que nadie me vea así. Diles que les agradezco que hayan venido pero que ya les veré cuando me den el alta.- Dijo Shinobu sin apartar la vista de su hija.

\- Está bien, Shinobu-chin. Ahora vengo.

\- Tú me entiendes, ¿verdad?- Le preguntó a Nowaki una vez Miyagi se hubo marchado.

\- Claro, estás muy cansado, es normal que no quieras que te molesten. Además, necesitas descansar.

\- ¿Me quedará cicatriz?

\- Casi no se notará.

\- Eso espero.- Dijo Shinobu.

\- Shinobu-chin, hay alguien aquí que quiere conocer a Sakura.- Dijo Miyagi entrando de nuevo. El rubio iba a protestar pero cuando levantó la vista y vio a Haruki en los brazos de su novio sonrió.

\- Haru-chan, qué sorpresa. Anda, mi niño, ven.- Le dijo Shinobu.

\- ¿Es Sakura?- Preguntó el pequeño en un susurro, mientras Miyagi le acercaba a la cama.- ¿Qué hace?

\- Está comiendo.

\- Yo también comía así.- Dijo el niño señalando a la pequeña.

\- Tú eras un glotón.- Le dijo Nowaki sonriendo.

\- Miyagi, déjale en la cama, así la verá mejor.- Dijo Shinobu.

\- Haru-chan, ve con cuidado, no te muevas mucho.- Le dijo Nowaki.- El tío Shinobu tiene pupa en la barriga.

\- ¿Tienes pupa?- Preguntó Haruki mientras Miyagi le colocaba al lado de su novio.

\- Un poco pero estoy bien.- Le sonrió Shinobu.- ¿Qué te parece tu prima?

\- Me gusta mucho.

\- ¿Te la imaginabas así?- Preguntó Miyagi y el pequeño negó.

\- No sabía que los bebés tenían la nariz tan pequeñita.

\- Venga, Haru-chan, ya has conocido a Sakura.- Dijo Nowaki.- Vamos que el tío Shinobu tiene que descansar.

\- ¿Puedo tocarla?- Preguntó Haruki. Shinobu le sonrió.

\- Tócale la manita con cuidado.- Le dijo el rubio y el pequeño rozó con su dedo índice la mano de Sakura, como temiendo que se rompiera.

\- Adiós, Sakura.- Susurró Haruki mientras su padre le cogía en brazos.

\- Intenta descansar, Shinobu. Cualquier cosa me avisáis.- Sonrió Nowaki antes de salir con su hijo en brazos.

Kane se encontraba sentado en el suelo del pasillo y de brazos cruzados mientras Satoru, Misaki y Hiroki estaban de pie.

\- No me puedo creer que al enano le haya dejado pasar y a nosotros no.

\- Kane, mastica bien tu envidia no te vayas a atragantar.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Hiro-san, ¿cuándo habéis llegado?

\- Hace nada, hemos venido nada más nos han avisado de que ha nacido.

\- Papá, he tocado a Sakura.- Sonrió el pequeño.- Estaba comiendo.

\- Qué bien, grandullón.- Dijo Hiroki.- Ya tienes a tu primita.

\- ¡Haru-chan!- Se escuchó una voz infantil desde el final del pasillo.

\- ¡Nao-chan!

\- Misaki, estaba muy pesado el niño este, al final lo he traído para que se callara.- Dijo Akihiko acercándose a ellos junto a su hijo.- ¿Cómo está Shinobu?

\- Pues muy tonto, no nos deja pasar, solo ha dejado entrar a Haru-chan.

\- ¿Y yo puedo ver a Sakura?- Preguntó Nao-chan.

\- Tú sí.- Dijo Nowaki dejando en el suelo a Haruki y cogiendo a Naoki. Volvió a entrar en la habitación y Shinobu sonrió al ver al pequeño.

\- Nao-chan, ya creía que no vendrías.- Le dijo el rubio.

\- Mi papá no quería traerme porque dice que tiene un tauma con los hospitales desde que yo nací.- Dijo Naoki haciendo reír a todos.- Pero yo quería conocer a Sakura porque es mi prima y yo soy su primo mayor y yo mandaré porque soy el mayor.

\- ¿Quieres verla de cerca?- Preguntó Shinobu y Nowaki se acercó a la cama todavía con el pequeño en brazos.

\- ¡Shinobu, tienes tetas!- Exclamó el pequeño al fijarse en el pecho descubierto del rubio.

\- Tiene que darle de comer a Sakura.- Sonrió Miyagi.

\- ¿Yo no comía? Mi mami no tiene tetas.

\- No son para siempre, Nao-chan, se acaban yendo.- Le dijo Nowaki.

\- ¿No come chuches?

\- No, solo leche.- Respondió Shinobu.

\- Yo desayuno leche y a veces meriendo leche con galletas porque mi mami me hace meriendas buenas pero mi papá solo sabe cocinar leche con galletas pero está bien porque me gusta. El tío Nowaki también hace meriendas buenas.

\- Gracias, cariño.- Le sonrió el médico.

\- Shinobu, ¿cuánto come?

\- Pues no estoy seguro...

\- Comerá lo que quiera ella.- Dijo Nowaki.

\- ¿Y qué más hace?

\- Poco más.- Sonrió Shinobu.- Tendrás que tener paciencia, aún tardarás en poder jugar con ella.

\- Venga, campeón, dale un beso al tío Shinobu y vámonos, que está cansadito.- Dijo Nowaki acercando al niño al rubio para que le diera un beso.

\- Adiós, Nao-chan, Sakura se ha alegrado mucho de que hayas venido.- Le dijo Shinobu.

\- Adiós.- Se despidió el niño con la manita. Salieron de nuevo al pasillo y Misaki le sonrió a su hijo, quien seguía en brazos de su tío.- Mami, ¿sabes qué?

\- ¿Qué mi amor?

\- Lo he pensado y ya no quiero un hermanito.- Dijo el pequeño sorprendiendo a Misaki.

\- Enano, llego a saber que vas a tener esa revelación y te traigo a ver el parto entero.

\- ¡Usagi-san!

\- Es que los bebés son aburridos, prefiero a Haru-chan.- Dijo Naoki.


	52. Chapter 52

Julio llegó con rapidez y, con él, la boda tan esperada. Kane había pasado meses organizando la que, según él, iba a ser la mejor noche de la historia.

\- Nowaki, venga, ¿no querrás que me arrodille?

\- Kane, no seas guarro.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Me refería a suplicarle.- Dijo Kane.- Puede que el enfermo seas tú, Hiroki.

\- Kane, prefiero ir a la despedida de Akihiko.- Dijo Nowaki.- La ha organizado Hiro-san.

\- Por eso mismo, será aburrida mientras que la de Misaki será la mejor fiesta de la historia de la humanidad.- Dijo Kane.- Venga, Nowaki, ven con nosotros...

\- Ve con ellos, a ver si así se calla de una vez.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Hiro-san, yo quiero ir al casino con vosotros...

\- ¿Vais al casino? No te ofendas, Hiroki, pero vaya mierda.

\- ¿Por qué pasas más tiempo en mi casa que en la tuya?- Le preguntó el profesor.

\- Mientras toda la organización que has hecho ha sido elegir un casino, yo he trazado un horario que va desde las nueve de la noche hasta las ocho de la mañana.- Dijo Kane.- Nowaki, no te lo puedes perder. Será épico.

\- No te voy a mentir, me está dando un poco de pereza.- Sonrió Nowaki.

\- A Misaki le hace mucha ilusión que vengas a su despedida.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Claro.

\- Yo también quiero ir a la fiesta.- Dijo Haruki mientras pintaba.

\- Corazón, en esa fiesta se harán cosas no aptas para todos los públicos.- Le dijo Kane.- Además, si te traumatizo seguro que Hiroki me hace pagar tu psicólogo.

\- Obviamente.- Dijo el profesor.

\- Pero yo quiero ir a la fiesta, el tío Misaki vino a mi cumple.- Dijo el niño.

\- No te jode, también era el cumple del niño que había parido.- Comentó Kane riendo y Nowaki le miró mal.- Lo siento, retiro ese "jode".

\- Hiro-san, ¿no te importa que me vaya con ellos? Es que si al novio le hace ilusión...- Dijo Nowaki.

\- Adelante, pero sin ti nos quedaremos en cuadro. Seremos Akihiko, Miyagi, un chico que vivía por nuestra zona y yo.

\- Eso le pasa a Akihiko por ser un antipático.- Dijo Kane.

\- Pues entonces yo iré a la fiesta del tío Akihiko.- Sonrió Haruki.

\- Lo siento, Haru-chan, hay que ser mayor de dieciocho años para entrar al casino.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Mejor para ti, Haru-chan, porque lo del casino va a ser una caca de la vaca.- Dijo Kane.

\- Estoy por invitar a tu padre...- Le dijo Hiroki a su marido.

\- ¿Y quién cuidará de los niños?- Preguntó Nowaki.- ¿Tu madre?

\- Nao-chan y yo podemos ir a la fiesta...

\- Haru-chan, no seas pesado, ya te montaré yo una fiesta cuando tengas edad para hacer guarradas.- Le dijo Kane.

\- Supongo que se podrán quedar con mi madre, la mujer estará encantada.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- De fiesta con el suegro.- Rió Kane dándole una palmada en la espalda al profesor.

\- Al contrario que tú, algunos nos llevamos muy bien con nuestra familia política.

\- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, Hiroki.

* * *

Shinobu se encontraba preparando la bolsa con todo lo de Sakura cuando Miyagi entró en el dormitorio con la niña, que ya tenía cuatro meses.

\- ¿Me ayudas a elegir qué ponerme, Shinobu-chin?

\- Sí, dame un segundo.- Dijo el rubio.- Oye, ¿qué hora es?

\- Casi las siete, tu madre no tardará en llegar.

\- Bien, porque yo aún tengo que ducharme y...

\- Yo ya he dejado todo preparado para mañana, nuestros trajes y el vestido de Sakura.- Dijo Miyagi.

\- Genial, algo me dice que mañana dormiremos hasta tarde. Iré yo a por Sakura antes de volver de la despedida de Misaki.

\- ¿De madrugada?

\- Kane dice que acabará a las ocho de la mañana.

\- Bueno, tú cuando te canses te vuelves, se te va a hacer muy pesado aguantar a esos borrachos.

\- Es la primera vez que salgo de fiesta desde que nació Sakura, en verdad me apetece.- Dijo Shinobu y se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse.- Ya está ahí mi madre.

\- ¿Dónde está mi princesita?

\- ¡Mamá, estamos en el dormitorio!

\- Shinobu, ¿todavía estás así? Vas a llegar tarde.- Dijo la mujer a modo de saludo y luego se dirigió a su nieta.- Sakura, qué suerte, hoy te quedas con la abuela.

\- Mamá, estaré pendiente del teléfono, cualquier cosa me llamas.

\- Shinobu, he criado a dos hijos, no voy a tener ningún problema.- Dijo la mujer.

\- Ya bueno, pero mira cómo ha salido Risako...

\- Shinobu...- Le dijo Miyagi con tono de reproche.

\- Cuidado con lo que dices, te recuerdo que te estoy haciendo un favor al cuidar de tu hija.

\- Mamá, te encanta estar con tu nieta.- Dijo Shinobu.- Puede que el favor te lo esté haciendo yo a ti.

\- Bueno, vamos a dejar la conversación aquí.- Dijo Miyagi temiendo que su suegra se enfadara y no quisiera cuidar de Sakura.- Muchas gracias por quedarte con la renacuaja.

\- Si no me importa en absoluto, es tan buena...- Sonrió la mujer admirando a su nieta.- Y me recuerda tanto a Shinobu de pequeño.

\- Sí, tiene sus ojos.- Comentó Miyagi.

\- Me refería a que Shinobu también era muy bueno de pequeño, luego no sé qué le pasó que empezó a tener ese carácter...

\- Mamá, sigo aquí y te estoy oyendo.

\- Tiene el mismo carácter que mi padre, así que prepárate porque con la edad irá a peor.- Le dijo a Miyagi.

\- Mamá, cuando yo llegue al nivel de mala leche del abuelo, Miyagi ya llevará una década muerto.- Dijo Shinobu.

\- Shinobu-chin, ya te dije que no me gustaba que mencionaras mi muerte.

\- Lo siento, pero tengo que ir haciéndome a la idea o no podré superarlo.

\- Bueno, pareja, me llevo ya a Sakura.- Dijo la mujer y Miyagi, después de darle un beso en su cabecita, le entregó a la pequeña.

\- Ten, aquí está todo lo que necesitas.- Shinobu le dio la bolsa a su madre y se acercó a su hija.- Adiós mi chiquitina, te quiero mucho.

\- Pasadlo bien esta noche y no hagáis ninguna locura.

\- Adiós, mamá.- Dijo Shinobu y la mujer se marchó. Una vez solos, el menor se abrazó a Miyagi.- Aprovechando que no está Sakura, ¿echamos uno rapidito?

\- Por supuesto.- Sonrió Miyagi.- Ve metiéndote en la ducha, ahora iré.

* * *

Besó los labios del que en menos de veinticuatro horas se convertiría en su esposo. Misaki sonrió muy feliz y enterró su cara en el pecho del mayor, quien le rodeó con sus brazos.

\- Misaki, te amo.

\- Yo también te amo.- Misaki se puso de puntillas para volver a besar a su prometido pero la voz de Kane a través de un altavoz se lo impidió.

\- ¡MISAKI TAKAHASHI SE CASA MAÑANA! ¡TUS AMIGOS TE ESPERAN PARA HACER EL GOLFO EN TU ÚLTIMA NOCHE DE LIBERTAD!

\- Qué vergüenza...- Murmuró Misaki corriendo hacia la ventana.- Seguro que lo ha oído toda la calle.

\- Será mejor que bajes, porque como baje yo...- Dijo Akihiko con cara de pocos amigos mientras observaba a Kane con una especie de megáfono junto a Satoru, Shinobu y Nowaki.

\- No te enfades, te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien le dio la idea.- Dijo Misaki.

\- ¡MISA-CHAAAAAN! ¡TENGO A UN BUENORRO ESPERÁNDOTE!

\- Usagi-san, está de broma.- Misaki volvió a abrazarle y luego lo besó.- Te veo mañana en nuestra boda.

\- Hasta mañana, mi amor. Voy a estar toda la noche pensando en ti.- Le sonrió Akihiko acariciando su mejilla.

\- ¡ESTÁ BIEN, MISA-CHAN, EL BUENORRO SOY YO!

Misaki bajó a su portal y fue recibido por un aplauso por parte de sus amigos. Kane dejó el megáfono y le tendió una banda que ponía "el novio" y una diadema con orejas de conejito rosas.

\- No me pienso poner eso.- Rió Misaki avergonzado.

\- ¿Prefieres la que tiene forma de pene?- Le dijo Kane y Misaki negó rápidamente.- Pues no se hable más. ¡Primera parada: mi casa!

\- ¿Tu casa?- Dijo Shinobu extrañado.- Llevas meses hablando del desmadre que iba a ser la despedida de Misaki.

\- Querido Shinobu, no te impacientes, la noche es larga.

\- A mí me parece bien, en casa de Kane y Satoru será más tranquilito.- Sonrió Misaki.

\- Yo no me confiaría.- Le dijo Nowaki.

Llegaron a casa de Kane y este comenzó a preparar las bebidas. Misaki se sentía más relajado, estaba nervioso por si Kane le había preparado alguna de las suyas, pero le alegraba saber que su amigo le había hecho caso y sería algo tranquilo.

\- Ten, tu zumito.- Dijo Kane dándole un vaso a Shinobu.

\- Imbécil, ya te quedarás preñado y yo me burlaré de ti.- Le dijo Shinobu.

\- Ojalá, pero Sato-chan no quiere.- Dijo Kane.- ¡Venga, vamos a jugar a un juego!

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente?- Le preguntó Misaki algo desconfiado.

\- Verdad o reto.

\- Joder, Kane, qué poco original eres.- Dijo Shinobu.

\- No juego a eso desde el instituto.- Comentó Nowaki.- Será divertido.

\- Sato-chan, trae una botella vacía.- Le dijo Kane y el nombrado obedeció. Satoru volvió con una botella y la dejó en el suelo, donde se sentaron los cinco. Satoru la hizo girar y el cuello de la botella acabó señalando a Shinobu.

\- Venga, elijo verdad.

\- ¡Cobarde!- Le gritó Kane.- ¿Miyagi ha tenido alguna vez un gatillazo?

\- No, jamás.- Dijo Shinobu.- Y no vale preguntar por las parejas, no es justo, tienen que ser preguntas personales.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Shinobu.- Dijo Misaki.

\- Bueno, está bien, lo retiro.- Suspiró Kane.- Shinobu, ¿con quién te besarías de esta habitación?

\- ¿Qué? Con nadie...

\- Venga, Shinobu, te apuntan con una pistola y tienes que besar a uno de nosotros, ¿a quién eliges?- Le dijo Kane.

\- Nowaki.- Dijo Shinobu tapándose la cara con las manos y haciendo reír a los demás.

\- Vaya, esperaba que me eligieras a mí, me ha ofendido.- Comentó Kane.- Aunque yo también elegiría a Nowaki.

\- ¿Y a tu novio no?- Dijo Satoru.

\- Chicos, me vais a acabar sacando los colores.- Sonrió Nowaki.

\- Venga, siguiente.- Kane giró la botella y le tocó a Misaki.

\- Verdad.- Dijo Misaki comenzando a ponerse rojo a causa del alcohol.

\- ¿Alguna vez os ha pillado Nao-chan haciéndolo?- Le preguntó Shinobu y Misaki se puso todavía más rojo.

\- Nunca ha visto nada pero sí que nos ha interrumpido alguna vez.- Respondió Misaki sin hacer contacto visual con nadie.

\- Queremos detalles.- Dijo Kane.

\- ¡No seas morboso!- Le dijo Misaki.

\- Vamos, Misaki, sino esto será muy aburrido.- Le dijo Shinobu.- Todos vamos a acabar contando cosas vergonzosas.

\- Una vez lo estábamos haciendo en la cocina a la hora de la siesta de Nao-chan y vino antes de lo normal a pedirme la merienda.- Contó Misaki.- Por suerte no vio nada, solo pensó que Usagi-san me estaba abrazando por la espalda.

\- ¡Qué pervertidos sois!- Rió Kane.

* * *

Akihiko miró con enfado a su mejor amigo, quien intentó ignorarlo. Hiroki sabía que de haber estado solos, el escritor le estaría gritando. Se sentaron en una de las mesas con la intención de jugar al Blackjack. El crupier les sonrió ajeno a la tensión que había entre los hombres.

\- Os advierto que yo siempre gano.- Dijo Isaka sonriente y la mirada de odio de Akihiko sobre Hiroki se intensificó.

\- Yo la verdad es que no sé jugar.- Dijo Tadao.

\- Solo tienes que sacar una puntuación mayor a la del crupier y que no sea mayor que veintiuno.- Explicó Miyagi.

\- Bueno, es un poco más complejo que eso.- Dijo Isaka y Akihiko volvió a lanzarle una mirada de odio a Hiroki, quien decidió ignorarla.

\- No te preocupes, Tadao, yo también soy más de bingo.- Dijo Hiroki.- ¿Empezamos?

\- ¿Están listos, caballeros?- Preguntó el crupier barajando.

Después de un par de partidas en las que ganó Isaka, Hiroki se dirigió al baño. Se encontraba en el urinario cuando apareció Akihiko con mala cara.

\- ¿Por qué me odias?- Preguntó el escritor cruzándose de brazos.

\- No me hables mientras hago pis, que ya sabes que se me corta.- Le dijo Hiroki y Akihiko se acercó a él.

\- Primero Misaki me obliga a invitarlo a la boda y ahora tú lo traes a mi despedida. Hiroki, si no quieres seguir siendo mi amigo simplemente dímelo.

\- Joder, no es para tanto. Isaka siempre venía a nuestros cumpleaños y en verano íbamos a hacer senderismo con él, ¿te acuerdas?

\- Claro, porque no había muchos más niños por la zona y nuestros padres nos obligaban.- Dijo Akihiko.- ¿Ahora quién coño te obliga a que pasemos tiempo con él?

\- A ver, Akihiko.- Dijo Hiroki yendo a lavarse las manos.- Me lo crucé hace unas semanas y estuvimos hablando un poco, me comentó que le habías invitado a la boda y a mí se me escapó lo de tu despedida y prácticamente se autoinvitó. No tuve valor de decirle que no, además, supuse que no te importaría.

\- ¿Que no me importaría? ¡Claro que me importa que invites al anticristo!

\- ¿No crees que estás exagerando?

\- Hiroki, ese hombre es el mal encarnado. No tienes ni idea de lo retorcido que puede llegar a ser.

\- Estás hablando desde el rencor, Akihiko.

\- ¿Rencor? ¿Qué rencor? Isaka no es buena gente y punto.

\- Sigues resentido con él por lo de Lord Byron. Supéralo, Akihiko, ya han pasado más de veinte años.

\- ¡No fue un accidente!- Gritó Akihiko enfadado para después salir del baño.

\- Qué infantil es...- Murmuró Hiroki.

Kane miró su reloj y al ver la hora sonrió. Cogió la botella y la apartó, sorprendiendo a los demás.

\- Ha llegado la hora de que Misa-chan acepte un reto.- Dijo Kane con una sonrisa traviesa que no auguraba nada bueno.

\- Kane...

\- Venga, Misa-chan, siéntate en esta silla.- Dijo el abogado y Misaki obedeció. Kane cogió un pañuelo negro y le vendó los ojos con él.

\- No me gusta esto...

\- Tranquilo, Misaki, no dejaremos que te haga nada malo.- Le dijo Satoru.

\- Yo jamás le haría nada malo a Misa-chan.- Dijo Kane indignado.- ¿Ves algo, Misa-chan?

\- No.

\- No hagas trampas.- Dijo Kane dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal, la abrió y dejó pasar a un hombre joven y musculado que iba vestido con un mono azul y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, parecía un mecánico. Satoru y Nowaki miraron a aquel hombre sorprendidos mientras que Shinobu tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

\- ¿Seguís ahí?- Preguntó Misaki al no escuchar nada. Kane le hizo una señal al hombre, quien se acercó lentamente al de los ojos vendados.

\- Misa-chan, tienes que adivinar qué es lo que estás tocando.- Le dijo Kane.

\- Por favor, bichos no.- Dijo Misaki temeroso.

\- Pues espera a ver la culebra...- Murmuró Shinobu y Kane le hizo un gesto para que callara. Aquel hombre cogió la mano de Misaki y se la acercó a su abdomen.

\- Esto es una persona.- Dijo Misaki y ejerció un poco de presión con la mano en el abdomen.- Pero...está muy duro.

\- Y más duro que se va a poner.- Rió Shinobu. Misaki se quitó la venda y al ver a aquel hombre delante de él, intentó levantarse rápidamente sin ningún tipo de éxito, pues el estríper se lo impidió. Kane puso la música y el hombre comenzó a bailarle a Misaki, quien intentaba no mirarle.

\- Misa-chan, relájate y disfruta.

\- No puedo...- Dijo Misaki tapándose la cara con las manos mientras el desconocido comenzaba a desnudarse sin parar de bailar. Nowaki, viendo lo incómodo que estaba Misaki, se puso en pie y se acercó a él, pero el hombre se puso en medio y agarró al médico de la cintura, comenzando a bailarle a él.

\- Disculpe, señor, sé que solo hace su trabajo pero es que estoy felizmente casado.- Le dijo Nowaki intentando esquivarlo. El susodicho se quitó los pantalones de golpe, quedando en tanga.

\- ¡Vaya culazo!- Exclamó Kane aplaudiendo.- ¡Misa-chan, tócale el culo!

\- ¡Yo no toco nada!- Gritó Misaki todavía sin mirar.

\- ¡Qué aburrido!- Le dijo Kane a su amigo mientras se acercaba al hombre semidesnudo y comenzaba a tocarle los brazos.- ¡Joder, qué fuerte estás!

\- ¿Te gusta?- Le sonrió el hombre.

\- Me encanta.- Dijo Kane guiñándole un ojo. El estríper alzó a Kane por culo sin dejar de bailar y el abogado, totalmente encantado, se agarró con fuerza a él. Misaki, al ver que ya no era el centro de atención, se acercó rápidamente a Nowaki y se escondió detrás de él, haciendo reír al médico.

\- ¡Kane, no lo hemos contratado para ti!- Le gritó Satoru indignado mientras Kane le tocaba el culo al hombre.

\- Hiroki.- Le llamó Tadao en un momento dado.- Quería hablar contigo.

\- Claro, dime.

\- Hay algo que llevo tiempo queriendo decirte pero nunca encuentro el momento adecuado.- Dijo su suegro.- Yo te quiero mucho y no quiero que esto enfríe nuestra relación, para mí eres como un hijo y...

\- ¡Nadie te ha invitado!- Escucharon que gritaba el escritor.

\- ¡Eres increíble!- Exclamó Isaka.- ¿Cómo tienes tan mal perder? Lo siento pero si no has ganado nada en toda la noche, no es culpa mía.

\- Venga, haya paz.- Dijo Hiroki ignorando a su suegro y acercándose a los dos hombres.- No hay ninguna necesidad de gritar.

\- Esto es culpa tuya, Hiroki.- Le dijo Akihiko.

\- Encima que vengo a tu despedida de soltero.- Le dijo Isaka.- Te he hecho un favor viniendo, soy un hombre muy ocupado y ahora mismo podría estar en mi casa descansando.

\- ¿Tú ocupado? Pero si te lo hace todo tu secretario...

\- ¡Yo trabajo muy duro!

\- ¡CALLAD!- Les gritó Hiroki y los dos hombres cerraron la boca.- Nos van a acabar echando del casino.

\- Pues mejor, porque yo me quiero ir ya.- Dijo Akihiko malhumorado.

\- ¿Entonces se acabó la noche?- Preguntó Miyagi deseando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa para poder ir a dormir.

\- Sí.- Asintió el escritor.

\- No, venga, son solo las dos.- Dijo Hiroki.- Vamos a aguantar un poco más...

\- Hiroki, lo siento pero yo me voy, no me siento integrado en el grupo.- Dijo Isaka.

\- Adiós.- Le dijo Akihiko.

\- Vamos a arreglar las cosas.- Dijo Hiroki.- Akihiko sigue resentido por lo de Lord Byron y por eso no te quiere ni ver.

\- ¿Lord Byron?- Murmuró Isaka extrañado.

\- Te daré una pista: le prendiste fuego, puto sádico.- Le dijo Akihiko e Isaka se echó a reír, haciendo enfadar todavía más al escritor.

\- Espera, ¿no es broma?- Dijo Isaka al ver la cara de Akihiko.- ¿De verdad sigues enfadado por eso? Te pedí disculpas.

\- ¿Y? El daño ya estaba hecho.

\- Bueno, Akihiko, te compraré otro osito de peluche. A este le puedes llamar Oscar Wilde, siguiendo en tu línea de escritores ingleses.- Le dijo Isaka.

\- Oscar Wilde era irlandés, cateto.- Dijo Akihiko haciendo suspirar a Hiroki.

\- ¡Entonces Irlanda formaba parte de Reino Unido!- Le gritó Isaka ofendido.

\- ¡Pues sería británico pero no inglés!

\- ¿De verdad están discutiendo la nacionalidad de Oscar Wilde un sábado a las dos de la mañana?- Dijo Tadao.

\- Sí, por este tipo de cosas odio salir...- Dijo Miyagi.

\- Asunto arreglado, ¿no?- Dijo Hiroki.- Isaka te regalará un oso como muestra de su arrepentimiento y tú dejarás las hostilidades.

\- No sé yo, Lord Byron era muy especial para mí.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Siento haber probado mi mechero con Lord Byron.- Dijo Isaka.- ¿Contento?

\- No.

\- Akihiko, por favor.- Dijo Hiroki.- ¿No le enseñas a Nao-chan que hay que perdonar?

\- No, eso lo lleva Misaki.

\- ¿Vamos a seguir jugando o cada mochuelo a su olivo?- Dijo Miyagi.

* * *

Satoru acabó pagando al estríper antes de tiempo para que se fuera, cosa que hizo que Kane le gritara que habían roto y, dos segundos después, comenzara a besarle con pasión.

Continuaron bebiendo en casa de Kane y Satoru, pese a que el abogado había dicho algo sobre el reservado de una discoteca. Misaki no tenía ganas de ir a ningún sitio, se lo estaba pasando bien allí y, además, había bebido ya demasiado como para salir de su zona de confort.

Kane y Satoru se encontraban dándose el lote en el sofá cuando Nowaki, quien también iba algo borracho, se acercó a él.

\- Misaki, he tenido una idea increíble.- Habló el médico arrastrando las palabras.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Cuál?- Sonrió Misaki.

\- Tú quieres un bebé pero Akihiko no, yo quiero un bebé pero Hiroki no. Creo que debería insemi...- Comenzó a decir Nowaki trabándose.-...inseminizar... insimi... Creo que mis soldaditos deberían entrar en ti.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tus soldaditos?

\- ¡No habrá sexo!- Exclamó Nowaki.- Será en mi consulta, yo meteré a mis chicos en ti de forma artificial. No sexo.

\- ¡Es una gran idea!- Dijo Misaki entusiasmado.

\- ¡Seremos padres los cuatro!- Sonrió Nowaki.

\- Es una idea horrible, la peor que haya tenido nadie jamás.- Dijo Shinobu, quien había escuchado la conversación.- No es que Akihiko no quiera ser el padre biológico, es que no quiere aguantarte embarazado y tampoco quiere más niños en casa, así que dará igual si el semen es de Akihiko, de Nowaki o del Dalái Lama. Y Hiroki lo que no quiere es volver a pasar por un embarazo, así que en tu caso sí que podría funcionar, pero lo lógico sería que le propusieras adoptar un crío, porque como le digas que quieres preñar a Misaki, te va a dar tal hostia que te dejará estéril.- Ambos se quedaron mirando a Shinobu para luego darse un abrazo mientras hablaban de lo genial que sería tener un hijo los cuatro.- Eso, no me hagáis caso, ¿qué sabré yo? Solo soy el único sobrio de la sala...

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y aparecieron Akihiko, Hiroki, Miyagi y Tadao. Shinobu, al ver a su novio, corrió a abrazarle.

\- Viejo, tenías razón, es muy duro aguantar a los borrachos.

\- ¿Están todos borrachos?- Preguntó Akihiko observando a Misaki hablar con Nowaki de forma muy animada.

\- Claro, llevan horas bebiendo.- Respondió Shinobu.

\- Shinobu-chin, ¿quieres que nos vayamos a casa?

\- Espera, quiero ver cómo Hiroki le grita a Nowaki.

\- ¿Por qué iba a gritarle yo a Nowaki?- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Porque le ha propuesto a Misaki inseminarle.- Respondió Shinobu sorprendiendo a todos.- Con su semen.

\- Hiroki, ¿le gritas tú a tu marido o lo hago yo?- Dijo Akihiko mosqueado.- Vaya mierda de noche...

\- ¡Nowaki!

\- ¡Hiro-san!- Sonrió Nowaki feliz de ver a su pareja.- ¡Está aquí Hiro-san!

\- ¡Nowaki, no puedes ir ofreciendo tu semen por ahí!- Le gritó Hiroki.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

\- ¡Yo también quiero semen de Nowaki!- Exclamó Kane separándose de su novio.- Quiero usarlo de mascarilla, seguro que me deja la cara tersa.

\- Hiro-san, quiero un bebé.- Dijo Nowaki yendo a abrazarle.- Quiero llorar.

\- Shinobu, ¿por qué le has dejado beber tanto?- Le dijo Hiroki.- ¿No sabes que es un borracho llorón?

\- No sabía que era yo la niñera.

\- Hiro-san, veo muchos bebés y ninguno es mío...- Lloriqueó Nowaki sin soltarle. Hiroki suspiró y le cogió de la mano para llevarle hasta el dormitorio que Kane le había asignado a Haruki.

\- Nowaki, por favor, no llores.- Le dijo Hiroki acariciando su mejilla.- Ya tienes a Haru-chan.

\- Ya lo sé...

\- Y acabamos de tener una sobrinita, Shinobu te dejará cuidarla encantado.

\- Sakura es muy bonita y rechoncha.- Sonrió Nowaki y volvió a abrazar a su marido.- Me gustan mucho los bebés, Hiro-san.

\- Ya lo sé.

\- También me gustas mucho tú.- Dijo el médico y comenzó a repartirle besos por la cara.

\- Vale, ahora estás en la fase borracho cariñoso. Será mejor que vayamos a casa antes de que pases a la siguiente...- Hiroki calló al sentir que la mano del menor comenzaba a acariciarle la entrepierna.- Tarde, ya estás en modo cachondo.

\- Vamos a hacer bebés, Hiro-san.

\- Nowaki, estamos en casa de Kane y están todos nuestros amigos...

\- Estoy duro, Hiro-san.

\- Ya lo noto pero...

\- ¡Tú también estás duro, Hiro-san!

\- ¡Shhh!- Le chistó el profesor y Nowaki le miró con gesto triste. No pudiendo resistir aquella mirada, Hiroki habló en un susurro.- Vamos a jugar a un juego.

\- Vale, Hiro-san.

\- Vamos a jugar a Blancanieves y los siete enanitos. Tú serás mudito, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Mudito?

\- Si hablas pierdes y si pierdes...no hay sexo.- Dijo Hiroki y Nowaki sonrió de lado.- No nos pueden oír.

\- Hiro-san, ya no voy a hablar más.

\- Muy bien.

\- Esto será lo último que diga.

\- Perfecto.

\- A partir de... ¡YA!

\- ¡Shhh!

* * *

Akihiko se acercó a Misaki con la intención de abrazarle, pero el menor le apartó de un manotazo.

\- Misaki...

\- ¿Pero quién te crees que eres? ¡Soy un hombre casi casado!

\- Soy tu casi marido.- Sonrió el escritor divertido, pues nunca había visto a su novio borracho.

\- Mentira.- Dijo Misaki.

\- Mi amor, soy yo, tu Usagi-san.

\- Mentiroso, Usagi-san es mucho más guapo y alto.

\- No sé cómo tomarme eso.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- No le llegas ni a la suela del zapato.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Tan guapo es tu casi marido?

\- Es guapísimo.- Dijo Misaki.- Y listo. Y divertido.

\- ¿Le quieres mucho?

\- Mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho muuuuuuuuucho.- Respondió Misaki e intentó ponerse de pie pero se tambaleó. Akihiko le agarró por la cintura para evitar que se cayera y el menor le dio de nuevo un manotazo.- ¡No me toques, estoy casi casado!

\- Misaki, que soy yo.- Sonrió Akihiko y le intentó acariciar la mejilla, cosa que cabreó al castaño.

\- ¡Te vas a enterar!- Le gritó Misaki sacando su teléfono. Estuvo un rato mirando la pantalla concentrado, hasta que finalmente volvió a hablar.- ¡Voy a llamar a Usagi-san y te va a dar una paliza!- El móvil del escritor comenzó a sonar y Misaki le señaló.- Anda, te están llamando...

\- Claro, porque yo soy Usagi-san.- Dijo Akihiko y le enseñó la pantalla de su móvil.- ¿Lo ves? Me estás llamando tú.

\- ¿Eh?- Balbuceó Misaki desconcertado para luego abrir los ojos espantado.- ¡Ladrón! ¡Le has robado el móvil a Usagi-san!

\- Misaki, que yo soy Usagi-san.

\- ¡SOCORRO! ¡HAY UN LADRÓN!

\- Misaki, no grites que no son horas.- Le dijo Shinobu desde la cocina.

* * *

Kane se colocó sobre su novio y comenzó a moverse, frotando sus entrepiernas. Satoru miró a su alrededor avergonzado e intentó apartar al abogado, pero lo único que consiguió fue que se agarrara más a él.

\- Kane, no estamos solos.- Susurró Satoru y su novio le calló con un beso.

\- Aún tengo las llaves de casa de Hiroki.- Dijo Kane y Satoru le miró no muy convencido.- Sé dónde guardan las esposas...

\- Supongo que no pasará nada si nos ausentamos un ratito.- Sonrió Satoru.

* * *

Hiroki le daba placer con su boca, mientras Nowaki le acariciaba el pelo. La puerta de aquel dormitorio se abrió y Tadao les miró sorprendido. El profesor sacó el miembro de su marido de su boca y se puso en pie rápidamente.

\- No, Hiro-san...- Protestó Nowaki y reparó en la presencia de su padre, sonrió y le saludó con la mano.- Hola, papá.

\- Hola, cariño.- Dijo Tadao incómodo.- Yo lo siento, no sabía...

\- No, perdona, es que...- Dijo Hiroki y se calló al no saber qué decir. Su suegro se retiró sin decir nada más.- Qué puta vergüenza, Nowaki.

\- Hiro-san, ¿por qué eres tan maravilloso?- Le preguntó Nowaki con una sonrisa boba. Hiroki suspiró y le subió los pantalones y la ropa interior.- ¿No vamos a seguir jugando?

\- No, Nowaki, ya no me apetece. Anda, vamos a casa.- Hiroki le agarró para ayudarle a caminar. Salieron del dormitorio y su suegro les estaba esperando. Tadao le dedicó una sonrisa y Hiroki quiso que la tierra se lo tragara.

\- Siento haber entrado sin llamar.

\- No, la culpa es nuestra, no deberíamos...

\- Hiroki, necesito hablar contigo.- Le dijo Tadao con gesto serio.- Necesito continuar con nuestra conversación de antes.

\- Bueno, es que ahora mismo...

\- Tu madre y yo estamos saliendo.- Dijo Tadao rápidamente. Hiroki soltó a Nowaki a causa de la impresión y el médico fue a parar al suelo. El profesor y su suegro se agacharon a recogerle y suspiraron aliviados al ver que estaba bien.

Hiroki no supo qué decir, le costaba mucho imaginarse a su suegro con su madre. Nowaki y él eran pareja, sus padres no podían estar juntos, era demasiado raro.

\- Hiroki, di algo.- Le dijo Tadao.- Insúltame si quieres pero di algo.

\- Jamás te insultaría.- Negó Hiroki soportando todo el peso de Nowaki, quien comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.- Es solo que...necesito asimilarlo.

\- Quiero que sepas que voy muy en serio con ella. De hecho me gustaría pedirle que vivamos juntos.- Dijo el hombre.- Pero solo si te parece bien. Lo último que quiero es que nuestra relación se enfríe, para mí eres como un hijo.

\- Yo...no sé, Tadao. Si eso es lo que quieres...yo, no sé...

\- Bueno, piensa en ello y ya lo hablamos, está claro que no he elegido el mejor momento para decírtelo.- Le dijo Tadao.- Nowaki no lo sabe pero estoy seguro de que no le importará. Eres tú quien creo que se puede sentir más incómodo.

\- Sí, eso seguro.- Suspiró Hiroki.- Ya lo hablamos, Tadao.

\- Hasta mañana, Hiroki.

* * *

\- Miyagi, esto empieza a ser un rollo.- Dijo Shinobu.- ¿Por qué no nos vamos a casa?

\- Es la primera noche que vamos a pasar sin Sakura.- Sonrió el mayor.

\- ¿Te alegras de no tener a nuestra niña en casa?- Preguntó Shinobu escandalizado.- ¿Qué clase de padre eres?

\- Bueno, está con tu madre...- Dijo Miyagi.- Y tengo ganas de estar contigo sin...

\- ¿Sin molestias? ¿Era eso lo que ibas a decir? ¿Sakura es una molestia para ti?

\- Shinobu-chin, no tergiverses mis palabras.- Dijo Miyagi abrazándolo.- Amo a mi pequeña con locura y lo sabes, pero también tengo muchas ganas de que follemos sin miedo a despertarla. Quiero oírte gemir, Shinobu-chin.

\- ¡Gente, nosotros nos vamos!- Gritó Shinobu tirando del brazo a su novio, con la intención de salir de allí cuanto antes.- Más te vale hacerme gemir, viejo.

\- Shinobu, ¿dónde está la gente?- Preguntó Miyagi al percatarse de que en la estancia solo estaban Akihiko y Misaki, quienes parecían inmersos en su conversación.

\- ¿Qué más da? Vamos a casa.

* * *

Hiroki gritó sorprendido al entrar en su dormitorio, pues no esperaba ver a Satoru esposado al cabecero de su cama mientras Kane le cabalgaba. Al escuchar aquel grito, los dos miraron hacia la puerta. Satoru fue a decir algo pero en ese momento Nowaki se inclinó hacia delante y le vomitó a Hiroki en los zapatos.

\- Le habrá sentado mal la cena.- Murmuró Kane y Hiroki salió del dormitorio mientras su marido apoyaba todo su peso en él. Lo llevó hasta el baño y lo metió en la bañera. Sin desnudarle, comenzó a mojarle, haciendo que Nowaki llorara.

\- Tranquilo, Nowaki, soy yo. ¿Te encuentras mal?

\- Sí, me duele la barriga, Hiro-san.

\- Eso te pasa por no saber beber.

\- Hiro-san me está riñendo.- Lloró Nowaki y el profesor dejó de mojarle. El mayor cogió una toalla y comenzó a secarle con cuidado.

\- Mi vida, mañana me limpiarás tú los zapatos.- Le dijo Hiroki con tono dulce y Nowaki asintió lentamente.

\- ¡Hiroki, nos vamos!- Gritó Kane para luego salir dando un portazo.

\- Recuérdame que mañana le dé una hostia a Kane.

\- Dar hostia a Kane...- Murmuró Nowaki.

\- ¿Te traigo el pijama y vamos a dormir? Mañana nos espera un día muy largo y tenemos que hablar de nuestros padres.

\- Hiro-san, ¿tú me quieres?

\- Pues claro que te quiero.

\- Bien.- Sonrió Nowaki.- Si me abrazas seguro que me duele menos la barriga.

\- Te traigo el pijama y vamos a la cama, allí te abrazaré.

Hiroki salió del cuarto de baño y escuchó que la puerta principal se abría. Pensando que era Kane, se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que entrara para echarle la bronca. Resopló al ver entrar a Akihiko cargando en brazos a Misaki, quien iba durmiendo.

\- Dormiremos aquí.- Anunció el escritor dirigiéndose a la que había sido la habitación de Kane durante años.

\- ¿La idea no era que pasarais esta noche separados?

\- Sí pero ya no me da la gana.- Dijo Akihiko y, sin añadir nada más, se metió en aquel dormitorio.

\- Vaya cachondeo de casa, aquí entra quien quiere...- Murmuró el profesor.- Qué desastre de noche.


	53. Chapter 53

El sonido del timbre le sacó de su sueño. Hiroki salió de la cama intentando no despertar a su marido y fue a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con su madre y los dos niños.

\- Buenos días, mamá.

\- ¿Te he despertado, Hiro-chan?

\- No, ya estaba siendo productivo.

\- Pues tienes una carita de dormido...- Le dijo su madre mientras los niños entraban en la vivienda hablando en voz alta.

\- Bajad el volumen, están todos durmiendo.- Les dijo Hiroki con tono amable.

\- ¿Quiénes?- Quiso saber Naoki.

\- Pues todos, cariño.- Dijo el profesor y sonrió ante la idea que acababa de tener.- Niños, ¿me hacéis un favor?

\- Sí.- Asintieron los dos.

\- ¿Podéis subir a casa de Kane a despertarlo? Podéis hacerlo gritando, me dijo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer hoy y que le despertara pero se me ha olvidado.

\- Vamos, Haru-chan.- Dijo Naoki decidido cogiendo la manita de su amigo.

\- No, esperad un momento.- Dijo Hiroki y fue hacia la cocina. Volvió al minuto con cuatro tapas de cazo de metal.- Mirad, niños, cuando entréis en casa de Kane tenéis que empezar a dar golpes como si fueran platillos.

\- ¿Podemos practicar?- Preguntó Naoki.

\- No, cielo, no es necesario, lo haréis genial.- Dijo el profesor dándoles dos tapas a cada uno. Los niños, muy sonrientes, salieron de la vivienda.

\- Hiro-chan, tienes maldad.- Le dijo su madre.- Bueno, me marcho que tengo hora en la peluquería, no todos los días se casa Aki-chan.

\- Muy bien, mamá, te veo en la boda.- Dijo Hiroki no queriendo sacar el tema de su suegro.

\- Adiós, Hiro-chan.

Su madre se marchó y se comenzaron a escuchar gritos en la vivienda de arriba. Hiroki no pudo evitar sonreír mientras comenzaba a preparar el desayuno. La puerta del antiguo dormitorio de Kane se abrió y salió Akihiko.

\- Café.

\- Buenos días a ti también, Akihiko.

\- ¿Qué es ese jaleo que se oye?- Preguntó el escritor sentándose en la mesa.

\- A saber...- Dijo Hiroki.- Prepararé la cafetera grande, hoy somos muchos.

\- Misaki no bebe café.

\- Pero Satoru y Kane sí.

\- ¿Desayunan aquí?

\- Los fines de semana sí.- Respondió Hiroki y los niños entraron en la vivienda. Akihiko rió al verlos con aquellas tapas de metal.

\- Ya está, papá, se ha despertado.- Informó Haruki orgulloso.

\- Muy bien, lo habéis hecho genial.

\- ¡Papá!- Exclamó Naoki al ver a su padre y se sentó en su regazo.

\- Hola, enano. ¿Qué tal con la abuela?

\- Kane y Satuo duermen desnudos.

\- Eso te había preguntado.- Rió el escritor.

\- Es que ahora ya hace calor.- Dijo Hiroki.- ¿Vosotros ya habéis desayunado?

\- Sí.- Asintieron los dos niños.

\- Pues id a jugar en silencio.

\- Demasiado pides, Hiroki.- Le dijo Akihiko.

\- Tío Hiroki, me tengo que poner la pajarita.- Le dijo Naoki.- Hoy se casan mis papás.

\- Pero todavía es muy pronto, cielo.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Mira a tu padre, todavía sigue aquí por algún motivo que desconozco.

\- Yo de aquí no me voy sin desayunar.- Dijo Akihiko.- Además, será por tiempo.

\- Yo también me tengo que poner la pajarita.- Dijo Haruki.

\- No os preocupéis que iréis muy guapos.- Le dijo Hiroki mientras le servía el café a su amigo. En aquel momento entró Kane con cara de susto.

\- ¡Misaki se ha fugado! ¡Tenemos que encontrarle antes de que Akihiko se ente...- El abogado reparó en la presencia del escritor y palideció.- ¡MIERDA!

\- Imbécil, Misaki está durmiendo en la habitación.- Dijo el escritor señalando el dormitorio. Kane le miró sorprendido.

\- No ha dormido en tu casa, ha dormido aquí con Akihiko.- Le explicó Hiroki.

\- Joder, vaya susto. ¿No se suponía que iba a dormir en mi casa?

\- Se suponía pero a veces las cosas no salen como uno planea.

\- Qué me vas a contar, Hiroki. Ayer teníamos que haber ido al reservado de una discoteca, luego a un karaoke y por último a desayunar a una crepería.- Dijo Kane.- Y no hicimos nada de eso, he perdido mucho dinero con esta despedida...

\- ¿No había ningún estríper en tu plan?- Preguntó Akihiko con tono jocoso.

\- Eso fue lo único que salió bien.- Respondió Kane y Akihiko le miró con cabreo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Hubo un estríper?

\- Y no veas cómo estaba... Eso sí que es un hombre.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre contratar tal marranada?- Le dijo el escritor.

\- Akihiko, perdona por crear empleo...

\- Venga, no le cabrees.- Dijo Hiroki.- Ayer fue un día horrible, no empecemos este con mal pie.

\- Te dije que lo del casino iba a ser una mierda.

\- Kane, calla que a ti nadie te ha preguntado.

\- Hiroki, a mí la idea del casino me gustaba pero sin Isaka.

\- ¿Todavía estás con eso?- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Papá, ¿has visto a Isaka?- Preguntó Naoki sonriendo.

\- Por desgracia.

\- ¿Vendrá a jugar pronto?- Preguntó el niño.

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué? Yo quiero jugar con Isaka.- Protestó Naoki.

\- Irá a la boda.- Dijo Hiroki haciendo sonreír a su sobrino.

\- Buenos días.- Saludó Satoru entrando y tomando asiento.- Hiroki, lo de ayer...

\- Ni lo nombres. Mi mente está intentando borrar esa imagen.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- ¿De qué habláis?- Quiso saber el escritor mientras bebía de su taza.

\- Anoche Hiroki nos pilló follando en su cama.- Respondió Kane y Akihiko rió llamando la atención de su hijo.

\- ¿Qué es follar?- Preguntó Naoki haciendo que a su padre se le borrara la sonrisa.

\- Pues un verbo, Nao-chan. Un verbo copulativo.- Dijo el escritor y rió él solo.- Es broma, no es copulativo, era un chiste que claramente no has pillado.

\- Y que no era gracioso.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- ¿Pero qué es?- Volvió a preguntar el niño.

\- Es un juego.- Dijo el escritor.

\- Y muy divertido.

\- Kane, tú mejor cállate.- Le dijo Akihiko.

Misaki salió del dormitorio sonriente y fue directamente hacia su futuro marido, quien apartó a su hijo de su regazo para que Misaki se pudiera sentar sobre él. El pequeño protestó pero sus progenitores le ignoraron, pues habían comenzado a besarse.

\- Guardad algo para esta noche.- Sonrió Kane.

\- Haru-chan, mis papás se besan en la boca y sus lenguas se tocan.- Le informó Naoki haciendo que su amigo abriera la boca impresionado.

\- Haru-chan, no te preocupes, tus padres hacen eso y más.- Dijo Kane ganándose una colleja por parte de Hiroki.

\- Mami, estoy aquí.- Dijo Naoki intentando llamar su atención. Misaki se separó del escritor y le sonrió a su hijo.

\- Perdona, cariño, es que estoy muy feliz.- Le dijo Misaki dándole un beso en la cabecita.- Cuéntame qué has hecho con la abuela.

\- Misaki, no le des cuerda.- Susurró Akihiko.

\- Fuimos a la piscina y vimos de cerca la de los mayores pero Haru-chan y yo no podemos entrar porque somos más mayores que Sakura pero pequeños para la piscina de los mayores.- Dijo el niño.- La abuela nos compró un helado, el mío de choco y el de Haru-chan de fresa. Haru-chan lloró porque...

\- Vaya sorpresa.- Comentó Kane y Hiroki le lanzó un trapo de cocina.

-...porque había una avispa y podía atacarnos. Luego fuimos a...

\- Vale, enano, lo pasasteis muy bien.- Le interrumpió el escritor sonriendo.- Tampoco hace falta que nos lo cuentes a tiempo real.

\- Yo quiero oírlo.- Dijo Misaki mirando mal a su novio.

\- Normal, la trama engancha.- Dijo Kane sirviendo café para Satoru y para él.

\- Cenamos carne y comimos sandía.- Dijo Naoki.

\- Y esta mañana hemos visto Ladybug.- Dijo Haruki.

\- Es verdad, espero que no fuera un capítulo nuevo...- Murmuró Akihiko pensativo.

\- Usagi-san, luego lo repiten una y otra vez.- Le dijo Misaki.

\- Voy a despertar a Nowaki.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- No creo que se levante, ayer iba de lado a lado.- Rió Kane.- Espera, Hiroki, voy contigo.

\- No hace falta.

\- Que sí.- Dijo Kane.

\- Me gustaría hablar con mi marido en privado.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Pues mejor me lo pones.- Dijo Kane siguiendo al profesor hasta el dormitorio.- Vas echarle la bronca por lo del semen, ¿verdad?

\- Haru-chan, el semen es un refresco.- Le dijo Naoki a su amigo y Hiroki paró en seco a mirar a los niños, mientras Kane reía.

\- Usagi-san, esto es culpa tuya. Le metes ideas extrañas en la cabeza.- Dijo Misaki suspirando.

\- ¿Ha dicho un refresco?- Dijo Hiroki sin dar crédito.

\- Claro, Hiroki, el SemenUp.- Rió Kane haciendo resoplar al profesor, quien continuó caminando hacia el dormitorio.

Nowaki refunfuñó cuando su marido encendió la luz y metió la cabeza debajo de la almohada, con la intención de continuar durmiendo.

\- Nowaki, cariño, son casi las doce.- Le dijo Hiroki con voz suave.

\- Qué mentira, son las once y cuarto.- Dijo Kane, quien también había entrado al dormitorio.

\- ¿Te encuentras muy mal?

\- Me duele un poco la cabeza.- Murmuró Nowaki sacando ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a su pareja, quien le dedicó una sonrisa.- Qué guapo estás por las mañanas, Hiro-san.

\- ¿Y yo, Nowaki?

\- Tú a callar, que no sé qué haces aquí.- Le dijo Hiroki al abogado.

\- Quiero enterarme de lo que habléis, sino luego me siento excluido en este matrimonio.

\- ¡Es que tú no formas parte de él!

\- Hiro-san, por favor...- Dijo Nowaki frotándose la sien con una mano.

\- Lo siento, amor.- Dijo Hiroki.- Oye, tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Hice algo anoche?- Preguntó el médico asustado.

\- Bua, si te contáramos...- Rió Kane.

\- No, no es eso. Es sobre nuestros padres.

\- ¿Sobre vuestros padres?- Preguntó Kane extrañado.

\- ¿Por qué sigues aquí?- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Venga, si me voy a acabar enterando de todas formas.

\- Hiro-san, ¿qué ocurre?

\- Vale, esto te va a sorprender mucho pero nuestros padres están liados y parece que la cosa va muy en serio. Tu padre me ha pedido permiso para que vivan juntos.- Dijo Hiroki con gesto serio y Nowaki le miró sin decir nada. Kane alzó un dedo y les señaló.

\- ¡Incesto!

\- ¡No digas burradas, mentecato!

\- Hiro-san, por favor, no grites.

\- Lo siento, es que me pone de los nervios el chaval este.- Dijo Hiroki.- Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

\- ¿De qué?

\- Con nuestros padres, Nowaki.

\- Bueno, no es lo ideal pero me tranquiliza saber que no están solos.- Respondió Nowaki sorprendiendo a su marido.

\- ¿Y ya está? ¿No te parece raro de cojones? Porque yo sigo en shock desde anoche. La impresión ha sido tan grande que ni te he echado la bronca por ofrecerle tu semen a Misaki.- Le dijo Hiroki y Nowaki le miró con los ojos como platos.- Sí, eso hiciste. Pero bueno, vamos a lo importante. ¿Qué hacemos con nuestros padres?

\- Pues nada, Hiro-san, dejar que sean felices.

\- ¿Pero no ves que no es normal? Imagínate si se casan.

\- Oye, Hiroki, yo no es por meter el dedo en la yaga ni nada pero...¿tu madre está menopáusica?

\- Kane, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?- Le dijo el profesor.

\- Imagina que Tadao la preña, Nowaki y tú tendríais un hermanito en común y, aunque para mí sería muy gracioso, estoy seguro de que a ti no te haría nada de gracia.

\- Kane, mi madre es una mujer de cincuenta y cuatro años.

\- Hay casos de mujeres que han tenido hijos a esa edad.- Dijo el abogado y Hiroki miró a Nowaki.

\- ¿Es eso posible?

\- Hiro-san, la mujer más mayor a la que he atendido yo tenía cincuenta y dos años.- Dijo Nowaki.- Pero yo no me preocuparía por eso.

\- Hiroki, el récord lo tiene una mujer de 70 años.- Le informó Kane mirando su teléfono móvil.

\- ¡Eso es imposible!

\- Hiro-san, no pienses en eso.

\- Nowaki, tienes que hacerle una revisión a mi madre, así podremos quedarnos tranquilos.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- ¿Qué? No, Hiro-san, no me pidas eso.- Negó Nowaki.- Sería incómodo.

\- ¿Más incómodo que que tu padre me pille haciéndote una mamada?- Dijo Hiroki y Nowaki le miró sorprendido.- Porque eso fue lo que pasó ayer.

\- Hiroki, te admiro.- Rió Kane.

\- Hiro-san, no quiero hacerle una revisión a tu madre.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da asco la vagina de tu suegra?- Dijo Kane.- Por ahí salió tu querido Hiro-san.

\- Eso, ¿qué pasa? ¿Mi madre no es digna de ser atendida por ti?

\- Hiro-san, no creo que ella quiera...

\- Invítala. Dale cita directamente.- Dijo Hiroki y Nowaki volvió a negar con la cabeza.

\- No me pidas eso, Hiro-san. Si ella quiere venir, yo la atenderé encantado pero sino...

\- ¿Encantado?- Dijo Kane.- Hiroki, demasiado entusiasmado está tu marido...

\- Joder, es que siempre me toca hacerlo todo a mí.- Dijo Hiroki con enfado.- No te preocupes que yo averiguaré si mi madre puede quedarse embarazada o no.

\- Te veo en un rato.- Le dijo Misaki sonriendo. Akihiko se inclinó y le besó, no queriendo separarse de él.- Usagi-san, tengo que ir a prepararme...

\- ¿Quieres que te vista yo?

\- No seas ansioso, ya me desvestirás esta noche.- Dijo el menor y el escritor le besó de nuevo.

\- Me vuelves loco.- Akihiko abrazó a su pareja, quien le correspondió el gesto.- No me puedo creer que hoy nos vayamos a casar.

\- Yo tampoco. Soy tan feliz, Usagi-san.

\- Me voy a poner pajarita.- Sonrió Naoki.

\- Sí, corazón.- Dijo Misaki.- Y nos traerás los anillos. ¿Estás nervioso?

\- No, porque he practicado y lo voy a hacer muy bien.- Dijo Naoki.

\- Yo sí que estoy nervioso, tío Misaki.- Dijo Haruki.

\- No lo estés, cariño, tú también lo vas a hacer genial.

\- Misaki, yo me subo ya.- Dijo Satoru.- ¿Quieres ducharte tú primero?

\- No, puedes ir tú primero.- Le dijo Misaki.- Yo aún tardaré unos minutos en despedirme de Usagi-san.

\- ¿De verdad?- Sonrió el escritor posando sus manos en el trasero de su prometido.

\- Sí, a no ser que quieras que me vaya ya...

\- Eso jamás.- Dijo Akihiko para luego besarle.

\- Bueno, tortolitos, os veo luego.- Dijo Satoru marchándose.

\- De verdad, qué vida la mía, cualquier día de estos me sale una úlcera.- Murmuró Hiroki saliendo del dormitorio junto con Kane y Nowaki.- Akihiko, me ducho y te acompaño a tu casa. No tardo.

\- Tranqui, no hay prisa, tenemos tiempo.- Dijo Akihiko sin soltar a Misaki.

\- ¡Papi!- Exclamó Haruki al ver al médico, quien lo cogió en brazos y comenzó a besarlo.

\- Nowaki, esta vez te lo paso, pero la próxima vez que le ofrezcas tu semen a Misaki...

\- ¡Usagi-san!

\- Lo siento mucho, no lo recuerdo, iba muy borracho.- Dijo el médico.- Lo lamento mucho, Misaki, siento haberte incomodado.

\- Para ser justos, Misaki estaba encantado con la idea.- Comentó Kane.

\- Qué vergüenza, yo también iba muy borracho.- Dijo Misaki.

\- Haru-chan, ¿jugamos a follar?- Preguntó Naoki y se hizo el silencio en la sala. Tanto Nowaki como Misaki miraron al pequeño con los ojos como platos, mientras que Akihiko cerró los ojos sabiendo la que se le venía encima y Kane intentaba no echarse a reír.

\- Yo no sé cómo se juega.- Respondió Haruki, quien seguía en brazos de su padre.

\- ¿Qué acaba de decir mi hijo?- Consiguió decir Misaki mirando mal a Kane.

\- Oye, que ha sido tu futuro marido. Piénsatelo bien, aún tienes unas horas para decidirte.- Le dijo Kane.

\- Le he dicho que era un juego porque a ti se te ha escapado la palabrita.- Se escusó el escritor.

\- Me voy a la ducha. Yo no quiero saber nada.- Murmuró Hiroki metiéndose en el baño.

\- ¡Kane, te tengo dicho que nada de palabras feas delante de los niños!- Le dijo Nowaki.- Llegará el día en que me enfade de verdad...

\- No, Nowaki, no me eches la bronca, eres mi kryptonita.- Le dijo Kane.- Lo siento mucho, Nowaki, perdóname.

\- Bueno, tampoco has matado a nadie.- Suspiró el médico.

\- Nao-chan, no vuelvas a decir esa palabra.- Le dijo Misaki.- Es muy fea y los niños buenos no la dicen.

\- Jope, nunca puedo decir nada...- Se quejó el niño.

* * *

Akihiko y Hiroki fueron los primeros en llegar al hotel donde tendría lugar la boda. Fueron a una de las habitaciones de dicho hotel y Akihiko comenzó a ponerse el traje mientras Hiroki hablaba con la encargada para asegurarse de que todo saliera tal y como habían planeado.

\- Akihiko, ya están acabando de preparar todo lo del jardín.- Dijo Hiroki entrando en la habitación.- Por cierto, me ha dicho la del hotel que dejes tus cosas aquí y ellos lo subirán todo a la suite.

\- Perfecto.- Dijo el escritor.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Nervioso?- Sonrió el profesor sentándose en la cama.

\- Jamás he estado más tranquilo, Hiroki.- Respondió Akihiko.- Misaki es la persona más maravillosa del mundo y la verdad es que no sé qué hace conmigo.

\- No digas eso, tú también eres una persona maravillosa.- Le dijo Hiroki.- De lo contrario no seríamos amigos.

\- Estoy tan enamorado de él.

\- Lo sé.- Sonrió Hiroki.

\- Ir a trabajar a ese internado ha sido la mejor decisión de mi vida.

\- Perdona, pero creo recordar que fue idea mía y que te tuve que obligar. De nada.

\- Hiroki, ¿y si se acaba aburriendo de mí?- Preguntó Akihiko de repente y el profesor negó con la cabeza.

\- Eso no va a pasar, no seas tan inseguro.

\- No puedo evitarlo. Misaki me ha cambiado la vida y la sola idea de que me deje y volver a...

\- Misaki te ama con locura y estoy seguro de que siempre lo hará.- Le dijo Hiroki poniéndose en pie y yendo a abrazarlo. Akihiko correspondió el abrazo sonriendo levemente.- Deberías estar contento de que hoy te casas con él.

\- Y lo estoy, no puedo estarlo más.

\- Pues ya está. El pasado es pasado, no pienses en cómo era tu vida antes de Misaki, no vale la pena.- Dijo Hiroki apartándose de él.- Tienes a mucha gente que te quiere y eso no te lo va a quitar nadie nunca, no lo olvides. Nunca volverás a cómo estabas.

\- Gracias, Hiroki, siempre has sido un gran amigo. Te quiero mucho aunque te lo diga muy poco.

\- Ya lo sé, idiota, yo también te quiero mucho.- Dijo Hiroki y se volvieron a abrazar.- Y siento que tu despedida de soltero haya sido una mierda, no he estado a la altura.

\- Para ser justos no tenía ningún interés en lo de la despedida, yo solo quería estar con Misaki y, bueno, lo conseguí.- Sonrió el escritor.

\- Bueno, eso me deja más tranquilo.- Dijo Hiroki.- Voy a asegurarme de que estén colocando todo bien. Vuelvo en un rato.

\- Intenta no gritarle a nadie.

\- No prometo nada.

Hiroki bajó a recepción encontrándose con su marido, Kane, Satoru y los dos niños, quienes llevaban un pantalón corto a juego con el chaleco y la pajarita.

\- ¡Qué guapos mis niños!- Exclamó Hiroki haciendo sonreír a los pequeños, quienes comenzaron a hacer poses.- Aunque sigo pensando que el color es demasiado claro...

\- Está bien, Hiro-san, yo calculo que hasta el banquete no se mancharán.- Sonrió Nowaki.

\- Qué envidia me dan los mocosos, yo también quiero llevar pantalón corto. Hace demasiado calor como para llevar traje.- Se quejó Kane.- Sato-chan, tú y yo no nos cansaremos en verano.

\- Vale.

\- No entiendo de qué te quejas, tú vas a trabajar con traje.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Por eso mismo, los fines de semana son mis días de chándal.- Dijo Kane.- Lo de hoy es un sábado de chándal que me han robado.

\- ¿Podemos ir al jardín a jugar, tío Hiroki?

\- Podéis ir al jardín a estar quietos cual estatuas.- Dijo Hiroki.- El césped mancha y no os podéis manchar antes de la ceremonia, así que nada de jugar. Al aire libre pero quietecitos.

\- ¿Y Akihiko?- Preguntó Nowaki.

\- En la 203.- Respondió Hiroki.

\- Voy a ver qué tal va.- Dijo el médico y se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

Hiroki, Kane, Satoru y los niños salieron al jardín, donde se encontraban los empleados del hotel colocando las sillas. Miyagi, con Sakura en brazos, estaba contemplando los patos del estanque.

\- ¡Sakura!- Exclamaron los pequeños al ver a la niña y echaron a correr hacia ella hasta que escucharon la voz de Hiroki.

\- ¡Nada de correr!- Los niños miraron al profesor y comenzaron a caminar a paso lento.- Como se manchen...

\- Hiroki, te veo estresado.- Le dijo Kane.

\- Es que de pensar en que tengo que hablar con mi madre...- Comenzó a decir pero calló al ver las sillas.- ¡Qué desastre! Joven, os habéis equivocado, estas no son para esta boda.

\- Sí, sí que lo son.- Dijo el empleado.

\- ¡Imposible! ¡Nosotros encargamos los listones de las sillas de color lavanda!- Dijo el profesor señalando dichos listones.- ¡Estos son claramente lilas!

\- Señor, yo diría que son lavanda...

\- ¡Tú qué vas a saber! ¿Dónde está el encargado? Me va a oír.- Dijo Hiroki cabreado.- Kane, vigila a los niños, ahora vuelvo.

\- Sí, Hiroki.- Asintió el abogado y el profesor salió junto al pobre trabajador del hotel.- ¿Tú qué crees, Sato-chan? ¿Lavandas o lilas?

\- Claramente lilas.- Dijo Satoru y tanto él como Kane comenzaron a inspeccionar el color de los listones.

\- ¡Haru-chan, mira!- Naoki señaló emocionado una fuente de chocolate.- ¡Choco, mi favorito!

\- Nao-chan, aún no se puede comer.- Le dijo Haruki observando cómo su amigo se acercaba a la fuente de chocolate.

\- No voy a comer, voy a chupar.- Dijo Naoki y, sin dudarlo, metió la mano en la fuente para luego llevársela a la boca. Repitió la acción varias veces, haciendo que el chocolate fundido goteara y le manchara el chaleco.- ¡Está muy bueno, Haru-chan!

\- Oye, Kane, ¿no tenías que vigilar a los niños?- Dijo Miyagi, quien se encontraba algo alejado de ellos, enseñándole los patos a su hija. Kane se giró a mirar a los niños y se llevó una mano al pecho al ver a Naoki metiendo sus dos manos en el chocolate.

\- ¡ME CAGO EN TU PADRE, NIÑO! ¡ME VAS A BUSCAR LA RUINA!- Le gritó Kane corriendo hacia él. Naoki, al ver al abogado acercarse hacia allí, comenzó a comer chocolate con más rapidez, manchándose todavía más. Kane cogió al niño en brazos y lo separó de aquella fuente. El pequeño le miró con la cara llena de chocolate y sin ningún tipo de culpa.- Madre mía cómo te has puesto. Hiroki me va a matar.

\- Está bueno. ¿Quieres choco?- Dijo el niño y se limpió las manitas en sus pantalones.

\- ¡No! ¡No hagas eso!- Le dijo Kane.- Joder, qué putada me acabas de hacer, enano. Tú quieres ir de entierro, ¿no? Porque tanto Hiroki como tu madre me van a matar.

\- Yo no he hecho nada.- Dijo el niño encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Kane, falta solo una hora para que empiece la ceremonia.- Le dijo Satoru.- Si nos damos prisa nos dará tiempo a ir a la tienda y comprarle la misma ropa.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Tú crees?- Dijo Kane esperanzado.

\- Sí, pero tenemos que irnos ya.- Le dijo su novio.

\- ¡Miyagi, vigila a Haruki! ¡Y ni una palabra de esto a Hiroki!- Gritó Kane y salió corriendo con Naoki en brazos y seguido por Satoru.

\- Mi papá se va a enfadar...- Murmuró Haruki con gesto preocupado.

\- No te preocupes, cariño, no se enfadará con Nao-chan.- Le sonrió Miyagi.

\- ¿Y con Kane?

\- Sí, con Kane sí, ahí no hay nada que hacer.

\- ¡Resulta que se han equivocado con el color!- Dijo Hiroki y frunció el ceño todavía más al ver que su sobrino no estaba ahí.- ¿Y Naoki?

\- Ni idea.- Dijo Miyagi y Hiroki miró a su hijo, quien se veía intranquilo.

\- Mi niño bonito.- Sonrió Hiroki poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a la altura de su hijo.- ¿Sabes dónde está Nao-chan?- El niño negó con la cabeza y el labio inferior comenzó a temblarle, lo que hizo que Hiroki supiera que algo pasaba.- ¿No? ¿Seguro? Bueno, pues si mi Haru-chan dice que no sabe nada es que no sabe nada, porque mi niño es muy bueno y nunca me miente, ¿verdad?- El labio del pequeño comenzó a temblar todavía más y se abrazó a su padre llorando.

\- ¡Nao-chan se ha manchado de choco y Kane y Sato-chan se lo han llevado!

\- Vaya nervios de acero tiene tu hijo.- Comentó Miyagi.

\- Tranquilo, cielo, no pasa nada, no estoy enfadado.- Dijo Hiroki intentando aparentar tranquilidad.- Son cosas que pasan, no pasa nada...

\- Han ido a la tienda a por la misma ropa.- Le informó Miyagi y Hiroki suspiró.

\- Menos mal que Satoru aún es joven y podrá encontrar a otra persona, porque en cuanto vea a Kane me lo cargo y lo tiro al estanque.- Dijo Hiroki sin elevar la voz.- Merece la pena ir a la cárcel por esto.

* * *

Nowaki entró en el dormitorio y le dedicó una sonrisa al escritor, quien se encontraba observando el jardín desde la ventana.

\- Ya está todo prácticamente listo.

\- Sí, queda poco más de una hora.- Dijo el médico.- Estás impresionante con ese traje.

\- Gracias. Lo ha diseñado una amiga de tu suegra.- Le dijo Akihiko, quien volvió a mirar por la ventana.- Mira, Hiroki le está gritando a un pobre adolescente.

\- Está hoy un poco alterado.- Dijo Nowaki acercándose también a la ventana.- Es decir, más de lo normal.

\- Mi niño se está acercando peligrosamente a la fuente de chocolate.- Sonrió Akihiko sacando su teléfono móvil y comenzando a hacer fotos de su hijo.

\- ¡Se pondrá perdido!- Exclamó Nowaki agobiado.

\- No te preocupes, no pasa nada.- Dijo Akihiko sin borrar su sonrisa.- Qué cochino es mi Nao-chan, se mete la mano en la boca y luego otra vez a la fuente... ¡Qué pillo es!

\- Madre mía, se está llenando de chocolate.

\- Tengo un traje de repuesto para él, siempre se mancha.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Menos mal, sino Hiro-san infartaría.

\- También tengo uno para Haruki. Compré dos para cada uno, por si acaso.- Dijo Akihiko.- Quiero que salga hoy todo perfecto, Misaki se merece la boda de sus sueños.

\- Me alegro mucho por vosotros.- Sonrió Nowaki mientras Akihiko se apartaba de la ventana y abría su maleta en busca de la ropa de su hijo.

\- Gracias. Sé que es cursi pero me parece todo como un sueño.- Le dijo el escritor.- Oye, ¿te importaría traerme a Nao-chan? Así le aseo un poco y le cambio de ropa.

\- Claro.- Sonrió Nowaki.- Vuelvo en nada.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué demonios no me responde?- Dijo Hiroki cabreado. Llevaba un par de minutos intentando localizar a Kane para gritarle pero no contestaba a sus llamadas.

\- Hiro-san, ¿dónde está Nao-chan?

\- Nowaki, ha ocurrido una desgracia.- Le dijo Hiroki y el médico le miró asustado.- Naoki se ha manchado.

\- Lo sé, lo hemos visto por la ventana.- Dijo Nowaki.- Por suerte Akihiko compró un traje de repuesto.

\- ¿QUÉ?- Exclamó Hiroki.- ¡Y yo aquí sufriendo a lo tonto!

\- Voy a llamar yo a Kane.- Dijo Miyagi y a los pocos segundos, el abogado respondió al teléfono.- Kane, vuelve que Akihiko compró una muda de repuesto... ¿CUÁNTO?... Joder, Kane, si yo fuera tú me echaría a llorar hasta el año que viene... Sí, Hiroki lo sabe... Sí, está enfadado... Venga, hasta ahora.- Miyagi colgó y miró a Hiroki y a Nowaki.- ¿Le habéis pagado vosotros el traje a Haru-chan?

\- ¿Eh? No, Akihiko no nos dejó.- Respondió Hiroki extrañado por la pregunta.- Dijo que como había elegido él los trajes de los niños...

\- ¿Pero sabéis cuánto cuesta?- Preguntó Miyagi y ambos negaron.- Bueno, pues Kane acaba de comprar un conjunto igual y le ha costado 98000¥.

\- ¡Haru-chan, ni se te ocurra mancharte por nada del mundo!- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Pobre Kane, es mucho dinero...- Murmuró Nowaki.

\- Qué se fastidie, debería haber vigilado a los niños tal y como le había pedido.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Espero que pueda devolverlo.- Dijo Nowaki.

* * *

Shinobu sonrió al ver a su amigo claramente nervioso. Misaki se encontraba ya vestido y caminando en círculos por la habitación del hotel.

\- ¿Te pido una tila?

\- No, gracias.- Negó Misaki.- Es que estoy tan emocionado... Siento que voy a echarme a llorar en cualquier momento.

\- Bueno, seguro que Akihiko también llora.- Dijo Shinobu.

\- Estoy nervioso también por los votos que he escrito.- Le dijo Misaki.- Ya sé que no es una competición pero a mí no se me da muy bien lo de escribir y Usagi-san es escritor, la comparación va a ser odiosa.

\- Seguro que está muy bien lo que le has escrito. ¿Me lo puedes leer? Así te podré dar mi opinión.- Le dijo Shinobu y Misaki se sonrojó.

\- Me da vergüenza...

\- Venga, tendrás que leerlo delante de todo el mundo.

\- Está bien.- Suspiró Misaki y sacó un papel de su bolsillo.- "Jamás pensé que el amor fuera algo lento, que crece poco a poco y, a medida que lo hace, se va intensificando. Yo no me enamoré de Usagi-san a primera vista, ni siquiera a segunda, me fui enamorando de Usagi-san con cada beso, cada caricia y cada abrazo. Me fui enamorando de él incluso con sus ronquidos, sus tostadas quemadas y sus excusas. Me fui enamorando con cada mirada y cada gesto que me dedicaba. Me fui enamorando de Usagi-san de una forma que jamás pensé que sería posible, jamás pensé que amaría a alguien tanto como le amo a él. Usagi-san, prometo que me seguiré enamorando de ti un poco más cada día que pasemos juntos y prometo amarte por el resto de mi vida".- Misaki terminó de leer aquello y alzó la vista hacia su amigo, quien le miraba sin decir nada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Perdona, Misaki, es que desde que he tenido a Sakura estoy muy sensible.

\- Bueno, ¿qué te parece?- Preguntó Misaki.- Sé que no es gran cosa pero es lo que siento por él.

\- Está muy bien, Misaki.- Le sonrió Shinobu.- Le va a encantar a tu marido.

\- Marido...- Murmuró el castaño.- Me encanta eso de marido.

\- ¡Mi hermanito se casa!- Exclamó Takahiro entrando en la habitación y Misaki corrió a abrazarle.- No me lo puedo creer, hace nada eras un bebé.

\- Nii-chan, me alegro tanto de que estés aquí...

\- No me perdería tu boda por nada del mundo.- Le sonrió tu hermano.- Bueno, ¿estás listo? Manami está deseando llevarte al altar.

\- ¿Ya es la hora?- Preguntó Misaki nervioso y su hermano asintió sonriendo. Salieron de la habitación y se encontró con Manami en el pasillo. Su cuñada le sonrió y le tendió el brazo, Misaki lo agarró sonriendo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el ascensor.

\- No me puedo creer que te vayas a casar.- Sonrió la mujer.- Eras tan niño cuando te conocí...

\- Yo también estoy que no me lo creo.- Dijo Misaki devolviéndole la sonrisa. Salieron al jardín y Misaki observó a todos los invitados de pie, mirando hacia él mientras la música sonaba. Misaki le guiñó un ojo a Mahiro, quien iba vestido igual que Naoki y Haruki. Manami le hizo una señal a su hijo y el pequeño comenzó a caminar por aquella alfombra que le conduciría hasta el altar mientras tiraba pétalos. Misaki se situó justo en el centro, listo para comenzar a caminar junto a su cuñada, elevó la vista al frente y se topó con esos ojos amatistas que tan enamorado le tenían. Fue al ver al escritor de pie al otro lado de aquel largo pasillo cuando sintió que todos los nervios que había sentido hasta ese momento se desvanecían.


	54. Chapter 54

Los invitados comenzaban a tomar asiento cuando Kane, Satoru y Naoki llegaron. El niño continuaba con el traje manchado y, Hiroki, nada más verlo, cogió a su sobrino en brazos y se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba el escritor.

\- Aquí está mi osito goloso.- Sonrió Akihiko al ver entrar a su amigo y a su hijo.- ¿Estaba bueno el choco?

\- Rico rico.- Respondió el pequeño.

\- Has comido bastante, vas a estar eufórico toda la noche.- Comentó el escritor.

\- Voy a limpiarle un poco.- Dijo Hiroki.- ¿Usamos el traje que compraste tú o el de Kane?

\- No seas malo, el mío.- Sonrió Akihiko.- Además, como no pueda devolverlo seguro que Kane me pasa a mí la factura.

\- Segurísimo.- Dijo Hiroki. Llamaron a la puerta y entró la madre del profesor.

\- Aki-chan, qué guapísimo estás, siempre tan...- Comenzó a decir la mujer pero se le borró la sonrisa al ver al pequeño.- ¡DIOS MÍO, NAO-CHAN!

\- Hola, abuela.- Sonrió el pequeño.

\- Mamá, no te preocupes, está todo controlado.

\- Trae, yo me encargo.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- ¿Seguro? A ver si te vas a mojar el traje.- Le dijo Hiroki y el escritor se metió en el baño con su hijo.- Mamá, me gustaría hablar contigo.

\- Claro, Hiro-chan.- Le sonrió su madre y Hiroki se quedó pensativo durante un momento.

\- Mamá, tú...¿tú menstrúas?- Su madre le miró fijamente con gesto serio hasta que se decidió a hablar.

\- Hiro-chan, en ocasiones pienso que eres tonto.- Le dijo la mujer.- ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Te ha dado un golpe de calor?

\- Sé lo tuyo con Tadao.- Dijo Hiroki.- Y ya te vale... ¿Qué pasa? ¿No hay más hombres en el mundo?

\- No es asunto tuyo con quién salga o deje de salir, ¿entendido?- Le dijo con tono autoritario.- Tadao es un hombre estupendo, que me trata como nunca lo ha hecho tu padre y me hace muy feliz. Así que no quiero oírte protestar sobre el tema.

\- Mamá, es mi suegro. Es muy raro, es digno de que nos hagan un reality.

\- ¿Qué te acabo de decir? No quiero oírte.- Le dijo su madre y Hiroki gruñó frustrado.

\- Está bien, no me quejaré pero ni se te ocurra quedarte embarazada, no quiero tener un hermano en común con Nowaki.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Tú eres tonto, cada vez estoy más convencida.- Le dijo su madre.- ¿Pero tú quién te crees que eres para decirme si puedo tener un hijo o no?

\- ¡Pues tu hijo!

\- No alces la voz.- Dijo la mujer.- Además, tranquilo que eso no ocurrirá.

\- ¿De verdad?- Sonrió Hiroki aliviado.- Menos mal que existe la menopausia.

\- ¡Yo aún puedo tener hijos!- Le gritó su madre enfadada.- ¡Es Tadao quien no puede!- Hiroki la miró sorprendido, intentando asimilar aquella información. Su madre, al percatarse de lo que había dicho, se tapó la boca con una mano.- Olvida lo que he dicho, Hiro-chan.

\- Mamá...¿Cómo es que ya no puede? Es decir, tuvo a Nowaki.- Dijo Hiroki desconcertado y su madre hizo una mueca.- Mamá, Tadao tuvo a Nowaki, ¿verdad?

\- He dicho que lo olvides, no debería haber dicho nada.- Dijo su madre. Hiroki comenzó a sentirse mal, aquello no podía ser verdad.- Nowaki no sabe nada y así debe seguir, así que haz como si no hubiéramos tenido esta conversación.

\- Pero...- Murmuró Hiroki.- Nowaki...

\- No lo puede saber, Tadao no quiere.

\- ¡Mira, abuela!- Dijo Naoki saliendo del cuarto de baño y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo para que la mujer pudiera verle con el traje limpio.

\- ¡Qué artista es mi Nao-chan!- Exclamó sonriendo.

\- Hiroki, ¿estás bien? Tienes mala cara.- Le dijo Akihiko.

\- No es nada, solo necesito que me dé un poco el aire.

\- Pues suerte con eso, la verdad es que hoy hace un día muy caluroso.- Comentó el escritor.

\- No te preocupes, le diré a Kane que me abanique.- Dijo Hiroki y le tendió una mano a su sobrino.- Venga, Nao-chan, vamos a ir sentándonos.

\- Espera, tío.- Dijo el niño y se dirigió a su padre.- Papá, quiero practicar una vez más.

\- Muy bien, cariño. A ver cómo caminas.- Sonrió Akihiko. El pequeño comenzó a caminar con la cabeza bien alta, una sonrisa fingida y paso lento.- Ese es mi niño, qué porte...

\- ¿Le has enseñado tú, Akihiko?

\- Obviamente.- Dijo el escritor.- Nao-chan, ¿qué tienes que hacer una vez nos entregues los anillos?

\- Abrazar a mami por las piernas y decirle que le quiero mucho porque eso es muy adorable.- Respondió el niño haciendo resoplar al profesor.

\- ¡Muy bien, Nao-chan! Papá está muy orgulloso de ti.- Dijo Akihiko haciendo sonreír a su hijo.

\- Akihiko, eres un caso.- Dijo Hiroki.- Venga, Nao-chan, que solo faltan diez minutos. ¿Tienes pipí o necesitas algo?

\- Más choco, por favor.- Respondió el niño haciendo reír a su padre.

\- Qué tío...

\- Bueno, haz pipí por si acaso.- Le dijo Hiroki y el niño obedeció. El pequeño salió ya listo y el profesor le dio la mano.- Os vemos en unos minutos.

\- Adiós, Hiro-chan.

Hiroki tomó asiento en primera fila, junto a Kane, quien se encontraba con gesto serio, algo poco habitual en él. Sentó a Naoki en su regazo y se giró a mirar el final del pasillo, donde se encontraba su hijo junto a Nowaki. El niño tenía presidir a Akihiko tirando pétalos y al profesor le preocupaba que se echara a llorar.

\- Mis papás se van a casar ahí.- Dijo Naoki señalando un arco adornado con flores que había en el centro de la alfombra.

\- Sí, corazón. En nada saldrá tu papá y luego tu mamá.

\- Y luego nos darán de comer.- Dijo Naoki y se acercó al profesor para susurrarle al oído.- Kane está triste.

\- No te preocupes, se le pasará pronto.- Dijo Hiroki y le dio un codazo al abogado.- Oye, que estamos en una boda no en un velatorio.

\- 98000¥.- Murmuró Kane mirando a la nada.

\- No llores tanto que los abogados cobráis mucho.- Le dijo Hiroki y Kane le miró indignado.

\- No los que llevamos menos de un año trabajando.- Le dijo Kane.- Mucho le tendría que hacer la pelota a mi jefe...

\- Sí, chuparle el culo.- Rió Naoki.

\- Nao-chan, por favor, será mejor que no me hables hasta el día de tu boda. Estoy muy dolido.- Le dijo Kane y el niño frunció el ceño.

\- Tío Hiroki, Kane está siendo malo conmigo...

\- ¿Quieres que le pegue?- Dijo Hiroki y el pequeño asintió.

\- Kane, deja de lloriquear.- Le dijo Satoru.- El lunes iremos y devolveremos la ropa.

\- Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, como he pagado yo...- Dijo Kane y la música comenzó a sonar. Se pusieron todos en pie y se giraron para mirar cómo Akihiko iba hasta el altar acompañado de la madre de Hiroki. Haruki caminaba delante tirando pétalos, el niño cada dos pasos se giraba a mirar a su tío y a su abuela para asegurarse de que no le habían dejado solo. Al llegar hasta el altar, Haruki corrió hacia su padre, quien le acarició la cabeza con cariño.

\- Lo has hecho genial.- Le susurró el profesor. Nowaki llegó por un lateral y se situó en el lado de Hiroki que quedaba libre.

\- ¡Es mi papá!- Exclamó Naoki señalando al escritor, quien se había quedado de pie frente al arco. Akihiko le guiñó un ojo a su hijo, cosa que hizo que este sonriera todavía más.- ¿Y mi mami, tío Hiroki?

\- Mira, por ahí viene.- Le dijo Hiroki y el pequeño sonrió al ver a Misaki caminar hacia Akihiko.

\- ¡Mami, mami, estoy aquí!- Misaki apartó la vista del escritor y la dirigió hacia el pequeño, quien se veía eufórico en brazos de Hiroki. Misaki le lanzó un beso a su hijo justo cuando estaba llegando al altar. Manami se hizo a un lado y le tendió la mano a su hijo, quien también había ido tirando pétalos.

El escritor no podía parar de sonreír, se sentía inmensamente feliz, alargó la mano para coger la de Misaki y luego se la llevó a la boca depositando un casto beso en ella. El menor se sonrojó ligeramente y comenzó la ceremonia.

Tal y como habían querido, la ceremonia fue breve y amena. Los únicos que dijeron unas palabras, pese a las muchas protestas de Kane, fueron Takahiro y Hiroki. El cóctel previo al banquete dio inicio y Misaki y Akihiko comenzaron a saludar a los invitados.

\- Haru-chan, está mi primo Mahiro, vamos a jugar con él.- Dijo Naoki cogiendo de la manita a su amigo.

\- Kane, anímate, el dinero solo es dinero.- Le dijo Satoru.

\- Puto Nao-chan...- Murmuró el abogado.

\- La culpa es tuya.- Le dijo Shinobu, quien llevaba en brazos a su hija.- Hay que estar siempre encima de los niños.

\- ¡Encima! La culpa es de Misaki y Akihiko por no usar condón.

\- Kane, no seas animal.- Le dijo Satoru.

\- Los condones a veces fallan.- Dijo Shinobu señalando con la cabeza a Sakura.- Tienen una efectividad del 98%.

\- A partir de ahora voy a llamar a Sakura 2%.

\- Y yo a ti te llamaré gilipollas.- Le dijo Shinobu a Kane.

\- Anda, no te enfades.- Dijo Kane acercándose al rubio.- Ven que te dé un besito.

\- Misaki, ¿cuándo podremos dejar de hablar con gente?- Le susurró Akihiko.

\- No seas descortés, Usagi-san.

\- Yo solo quiero ir ya a dormir.- Dijo el escritor acariciando el trasero del menor.

\- Usagi-san, estamos en público.- Dijo Misaki sonrojado.- Además, todavía faltan horas para eso.

\- Misaki, ¿es preciso que estemos en el banquete? ¿No podemos pasar directamente a la noche de bodas? Yo creo que nadie se dará cuenta.

\- Qué bobo eres, Usagi-san.- Rió Misaki y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

\- Enhorabuena.- Les sonrió Nowaki.- Ha sido una ceremonia muy bonita.

\- Gracias, Nowaki.- Dijo Misaki.- Oye, ¿has visto a los niños?

\- Están jugando a pillar, mi padre está con ellos.

\- Genial. En un rato nos haremos las fotos y quiero una con todos nuestros sobrinos.- Dijo Misaki.

\- Pues espero que no se manche nadie más.- Comentó Hiroki.

\- ¿Alguien se ha manchado?

\- Nuestro hijo no ha podido resistirse a la fuente de chocolate.- Le informó Akihiko.- Lleva el traje de repuesto.

\- ¿Y si se vuelve a manchar antes de las fotos?

\- No te preocupes, Misaki, Kane es muy buen amigo y ha comprado otro.

\- Iré a darle las gracias, tiene muy buen corazón.- Sonrió Misaki.

\- Yo no sacaría el tema.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Oye, Akihiko, ¿vais a repartir los puros pronto?- Quiso saber Miyagi, quien se había acercado a ellos.

\- Lo siento pero no hay puros.- Dijo Misaki con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Llevo cuatro años, dos meses y diecisiete días sin fumar, ¿por qué iba a repartir puros?- Dijo Akihiko.

\- No te desanimes, Miyagi, mientras haya alcohol saldremos adelante.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Yo no voy a volver a beber jamás.- Comentó Nowaki.

\- Lo mismo dijo Hiroki cuando me lo follé.- Dijo Kane.- Y sigue siendo un borracho.

\- Como te dé una hostia...- Dijo Hiroki alzando su mano.

\- ¿Ya estás más animado?- Le preguntó Miyagi.

\- ¿Te pasaba algo?- Quiso saber Misaki.

\- No, nada, cosas mías.- Dijo el abogado.- Por cierto, ¿cuándo tienes pensado tirar el ramo?

\- ¿Qué ramo?- Preguntó Misaki.

\- Pues el que deberías llevar.

\- Kane, no soy una mujer. ¿Por qué no le haces esa pregunta a Usagi-san?- Dijo Misaki y Kane suspiró.

\- Como suponía que pasaría esto, te he comprado un ramo. Me lo tienes que lanzar a mí, ¿vale?

\- Que yo no voy a lanzar nada.

\- Misaki, me he gastado 98000¥ en tu mocoso, no me puedes negar esto.

\- ¿98000¥?

\- Kane, te debe de haber dado una insolación o algo.- Dijo Akihiko.- El traje que lleva mi hijo cuesta 30000¥.

\- Claro, Kane. ¿De verdad piensas que nos gastaríamos ese dineral?- Dijo Misaki.- Los trajes de los niños valen 30000¥ y mucho me pareció en su día, aunque ahora al ver lo guapos que van...

\- Misaki, ¿tú has visto la factura de algo de esta boda?- Preguntó Kane y Akihiko rodeó con su brazo a su marido.

\- Mi amor, tenemos que acabar de saludar a nuestros invitados, no podemos ser descorteses.

\- Tienes razón, Usagi-san.- Sonrió Misaki.- En un rato os vemos, chicos.

\- Espera, Misaki, ¿y lo del ramo?- Dijo Kane pero su amigo le ignoró.- Tenemos que ensayarlo.

Hiroki tuvo la cabeza en otra parte durante toda la noche y Nowaki lo había notado. Fue durante el postre cuando el médico se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿Es por nuestros padres?

\- No. En verdad no me pasa nada.

\- No te creo, Hiro-san.

\- ¿Me acompañas al baño?- Le pidió el profesor y Nowaki asintió.

\- ¿Os vais a hacer cochinadas?

\- Kane, come y calla.

Una vez en el baño, Hiroki se apoyó en el lavamanos y se frotó los ojos con una mano, bajo la atenta mirada del menor.

\- Tengo un amigo...

\- ¿Akihiko?

\- No, es otro amigo.

\- ¿Quién, Hiro-san?

\- Pues... Isaka.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Nunca me habías hablado de él.

\- Es que hacía mucho que no le veía.- Dijo Hiroki.- Bueno, la cuestión es que ha descubierto un secreto familiar de su pareja y no sabe si contárselo o no...

\- Ya veo. ¿Es muy fuerte?

\- Sí. Ha descubierto que su suegro no es el padre biológico de su pareja.- Dijo Hiroki y en aquel momento salió un hombre castaño de uno de los cubículos. El profesor calló hasta que el hombre se marchó del baño.- Él cree que su pareja tiene derecho a saberlo pero le da miedo que la verdad le haga daño y...

\- Hiro-san, mi padre es mi padre.- Dijo Nowaki agarrándole la mano.- No tienes que preocuparte por nada.

\- ¿Lo sabías?- Preguntó Hiroki sorprendido.

\- Sí, Hiro-san, pero mi padre no sabe que lo sé y creo que es mejor que siga así.

\- ¿Cómo...

\- Cuando tenía catorce años encontré varias cartas de mi madre a mi padre.- Le interrumpió el médico.- En ellas le pedía que me dejara ir con ella y con...con mi padre biológico.

\- ¿Tu padre biológico es el actual novio de tu madre?

\- No sé si seguirán juntos pero sí, es el hombre con el que se marchó y tuvo más hijos.- Dijo Nowaki.- Mi padre no podía tener hijos y no tenían dinero para probar la inseminación artificial, así que le pidieron a un amigo de mi padre que les hiciera el favor. Por lo visto mi madre se enamoró de él y el resto de la historia ya lo sabes.

\- Dios, Nowaki, no tenía ni idea...

\- No te lo he contado porque no es algo que me importe, mi padre es mi padre.- Dijo Nowaki.- Y eso es lo único que importa.

\- Tienes razón, Nowaki.- Dijo Hiroki y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Por eso no estabas preocupado por lo de mi madre?

\- Claro, sabía que mi padre no podría dejarla embarazada.- Sonrió Nowaki y la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe.

\- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS VAS DICIENDO POR AHÍ SOBRE MI NOVIO?- Le gritó Isaka cabreado.- ¡Hiroki, ahora me odia!

\- ¿Eh?- Murmuró el profesor sorprendido.- ¿Tu novio es el que acaba de salir?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Y ha escuchado no sé qué mierda de que no es hijo de su padre!

\- Isaka, lo siento, ha sido todo un malentendido...

\- ¿Un malentendido? ¡Me lo has deprimido y encima ahora no me habla!

\- Hablaré con él y se lo explicaré.

\- ¡Ya estás tardando!

\- Hiro-san, dile que no diga nada, no quiero que mi padre...

\- Nowaki, no te preocupes, tu padre no se enterará de nada.- Le aseguró Hiroki y todos salieron del baño.

\- Mami, ¿puedo dormir contigo?

\- Ni de coña.

\- ¡Usagi-san!- Exclamó Misaki y luego se dirigió a su hijo, quien se encontraba sentado sobre su regazo, ya con carita de sueño.- Hoy duermes con Haru-chan. Te encanta dormir con Haru-chan, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, me gusta mucho.- Asintió el pequeño apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Misaki y comenzando a cerrar los ojos.

\- Pues genial, porque hoy vas a dormir con él.- Dijo Akihiko.- Te irás con los tíos y hasta mañana por la noche no te veremos.

\- Iremos a por él después de comer, Usagi-san.

\- Misaki, estos dos van a acabar follando cualquier día.- Dijo Kane señalando a Naoki y a Haruki, quien ya estaba dormido en brazos de Nowaki.- Yo de ti me andaría con ojo.

\- No digas burradas.- Le dijo Misaki frunciendo el ceño.

\- Estás enfermo, Kane.- Dijo el escritor.- Son como hermanos.

\- Bueno, Hiroki y Nowaki también son hermanos ahora.- Comentó Kane ganándose una colleja del profesor.

\- No pinches, Kane.- Le dijo Satoru.

\- Miyagi, ¿te imaginas que nuestros padres se lían entre ellos?- Dijo Shinobu.

\- Por suerte no tengo tanta imaginación, Shinobu-chin.

\- Misaki, ¿no crees que ya va siendo hora de que me lances el ramo?

\- Kane, no seas pesado.- Dijo Misaki.- Que cojas el ramo no quiere decir que te vayas a casar.

\- Exacto.- Asintió Satoru.

\- Venga, Misaki, que me hace mucha ilusión.- Insistió Kane.

\- O te callas o te lo acabaré lanzando yo a la cabeza.- Le dijo Akihiko.

\- Me parece bien, Akihiko.

\- Venga, lo lanzaré.- Suspiró Misaki entregándole a Naoki al escritor.

\- ¡GRACIAS, MISAKI!

Kane le entregó el ramo que había comprado y se formó un grupo de hombres y mujeres que querían intentar atraparlo.

\- ¡MISAKI, ESTOY A TU IZQUIERDA!- Le gritó Kane, quien se giró ligeramente para ver que tenía a Shinobu al lado.- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

\- ¿Qué pasa? Yo aún no me he casado.- Dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Como lo cojas tú nuestra amistad se habrá acabado para siempre.- Le dijo Kane con gesto serio.

\- Qué intenso eres...

\- ¡Venga, allá va!- Exclamó Misaki y se puso de espaldas al grupo para lanzarlo. Kane sonrió al ver que su amigo lo había lanzado hacia donde estaba él y comenzó a repartir codazos entre la gente de su alrededor, intentando apartar a todo el mundo. Una mujer se acercó hacia él y Kane la empujó mientras saltaba para coger el ramo, que pasó rozando la yema de sus dedos y cayó justo detrás de él. Kane se giró enfadado, dispuesto a pelearse con quien fuera que lo hubiera atrapado.

\- El ramo es mío, ha tocado mis dedos.- Dijo Kane intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

\- Kane, venga, déjalo que es una tontería.- Dijo Shinobu.

\- El ramo lo he atrapado yo, así que es mío.

\- ¿Por qué no salimos a la calle y aclaramos esto?- Dijo Kane.

\- Isaka ha sido quien ha cogido el ramo.- Dijo Misaki acercándose a ellos.- Otra vez será, Kane.

\- No vale, esta vez era de prueba.- Dijo Kane.- Se repite.

\- Ni hablar, el ramo es mío.- Dijo Isaka y Kane, enfadado, le dio un manotazo tirando el ramo al suelo.

\- ¡Kane!- Exclamó Misaki con enfado.- ¡Pídele perdón a Isaka!

\- No quiero.

\- No te preocupes, Misaki, hay quienes no saben perder.- Dijo Isaka sonriendo. Misaki se agachó y recogió el ramo del suelo para entregárselo al presidente de la editorial.

\- Kane, no tienes cinco años.- Le dijo Shinobu.

\- ¡Era para mí el ramo!- Dijo Kane cruzándose de brazos.

\- Lo siento mucho, Isaka.- Dijo Misaki.- Ha bebido un poco.

\- No pasa nada, si tanto ilusión le hacía...- Dijo Isaka y le tendió el ramo a Kane, quien negó con la cabeza.

\- Ya no lo quiero. Yo quería atraparlo yo...

\- Eres peor que Nao-chan.- Le dijo Misaki a su amigo.

\- Si lo quieres para ti, yo de todas formas no me voy a casar.- Le dijo Isaka.

\- No, si yo tampoco, mi novio es un mierda que no me lo pide.- Dijo Kane.

\- ¿Quieres que nos alcoholicemos?- Le propuso Isaka y Kane asintió.

\- Cuando Usagi-san se entere de que estos dos se han hecho amigos...- Murmuró Misaki viendo como Kane se alejaba con Isaka.

Los invitados se fueron marchando y llegó el momento que Akihiko había estado esperando durante toda la noche. Subieron hasta la suite nupcial y, nada más entrar, el escritor atacó el cuello de Misaki. El menor se agarró a su espalda y dio un salto para enredar sus piernas en la cintura de Akihiko, quien no dejó de marcar su cuello. Agarrando bien a Misaki del trasero, lo condujo hasta la enorme cama y lo depositó sobre ella para comenzar a desnudarle sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

\- Usagi-san.- Gimió Misaki al sentir los dedos del mayor sobre su piel. La ropa fue lanzada al otro extremo de la habitación mientras el escritor no podía apartar sus manos de encima de su ya marido.

\- Mi amor.- Le susurró Akihiko al oído haciendo que se estremeciera. Se apartó un poco y sonrió observando a Misaki desnudo.- Qué vista más bonita.

\- Calla.- Murmuró el menor sin poder ocultar su sonrojo. Akihiko se acercó de nuevo a él y comenzó a besarle con pasión. La mano del escritor viajó hasta la entrepierna ya despierta de Misaki, quien gimió al sentir el contacto. Masturbaba al menor sin dejar de besar sus labios, los cuales se estaban comenzando a poner rojos.- Usagi-san...- Dijo con la respiración entrecortada.- ...me apetece a lo perrito.

Akihiko sonrió al escuchar aquello, haciendo que Misaki apartara la vista avergonzado. El escritor le robó varios besos más para después girar de forma brusca al menor, quien quedó de espaldas a él. Akihiko frotó su entrepierna contra las nalgas de Misaki, mientras le besaba y mordía los hombros. Misaki comenzó a mover las caderas frotando su erección contra la sábana. Al ver lo ansioso que se encontraba su marido, el escritor se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y alzó a Misaki de las caderas, quien captó la indirecta y se puso a cuatro patas. Akihiko se agachó levemente, situándose ante la entrada de Misaki y comenzó a lamerla.

\- Usagi-san...- Misaki se agarró con fuerza a la sábana sintiendo la lengua del mayor moverse en su interior.- Eres tan...increíble... Usagi-san...

Akihiko se incorporó y cogió un condón de la mesita de noche. Misaki cerró los ojos esperando ansioso lo que sabía que iba a ocurrir. El escritor introdujo lentamente su miembro en el interior del menor, quien suspiró mordiéndose el labio. Una vez estuvo completamente dentro, Akihiko lo sacó y lo volvió a meter, aquella vez de forma brusca. Misaki comenzó a mover sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo que le marcaba el mayor con sus embestidas.

\- Te amo, Misaki.- Dijo Akihiko inclinándose y depositando suaves besos sobre la espalda del menor.

\- ¡Usagi-san!- Gimió Misaki sintiendo como le temblaban los brazos y las piernas.- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡No pares!- El escritor continuó haciendo gemir al menor cada vez más. Misaki se corrió sobre la mano de Akihiko y, poco tiempo después, lo hizo también el escritor. El mayor repartió besos sobre la espalda de Misaki antes de salir con cuidado de él. El menor se desplomó agotado sobre la cama observando como Akihiko lamía su mano.- ¡No te limpies así, cochino!

\- ¿Por qué no? Es esencia de Misaki.- Respondió el escritor haciendo resoplar a su pareja. Akihiko se tumbó al lado del menor, abarazándole por la cintura.- Te lo he dicho en la boda pero te lo vuelvo a decir ahora: te voy a amar siempre, pase lo que pase. Eres mi razón de ser, Misaki.

\- Yo también te amaré siempre, Usagi-san.- Dijo Misaki juntando su nariz con la del mayor.

\- Y si llega el día en que tú dejes de quererme...

\- Eso no va a pasar.

-...yo te seguiré queriendo, aunque no me quieras.

\- Jamás dejaré de quererte.- Dijo Misaki y comenzó a besar al mayor, quien cerró los ojos y atrajo al menor todavía más hacia él.- ¿Listo para una segunda ronda, Usagi-san?

\- Y luego soy yo quien me llevo la fama...- Sonrió Akihiko, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo.


	55. Chapter 55

\- ¡SOY LIBREEEE!- Gritó Naoki corriendo hacia su padre, siendo seguido por Haruki.

\- Que sales del cole, no de la cárcel.- Le dijo el escritor agachándose a darle un beso a su hijo. Nowaki iba a hacer lo mismo con el suyo cuando una mujer se acercó a él.

\- Disculpa, tu hijo le ha pegado al mío.- Nowaki frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello.

\- No, perdona, yo soy el padre de Haruki Kamijou.- Sonrió el médico y la mujer asintió.

\- Lo sé. Haruki ha pegado a mi hijo y al parecer no es la primera vez.

\- Pero...mi hijo nunca ha sido agresivo, es un niño muy bueno.- Dijo Nowaki.

\- Pues con mi hijo no lo es, será mejor que lo eduques bien o tendré que tomar medidas.- La mujer se marchó sin decir nada más, dejando a un muy preocupado Nowaki.

\- Dudo mucho que Haru-chan le haya pegado.- Dijo el escritor.

\- Haru-chan, ¿le has pegado a ese niño?- Le preguntó Nowaki con tono amable, el pequeño se le quedó mirando y negó con la cabeza.- Está bien, campeón.

\- Es que es imposible, Haru-chan es muy blandito.- Dijo Akihiko y señaló a su hijo.- Me lo dicen de este y aún me lo creo pero Haru-chan... no, no puede ser. Además, vaya humos se traía la señora esa.

\- Sí, las formas no han sido las mejores.

\- Pues menos mal que no ha venido hoy Hiroki, le llega a hablar así esa mujer y se lía a hostias con ella.- Dijo el escritor riendo ante aquella idea.

\- Se debe de haber confundido de niño.- Dijo Nowaki.- Venga, Haru-chan, vamos a casa.

\- Papi, yo no le he pegado.- Dijo Haruki con gesto preocupado mientras le agarraba la mano al médico, quien le sonrió.

\- Ya lo sé, cariño. No te preocupes por eso.

* * *

Shinobu entró en el despacho de Kane, quien se encontraba concentrado mirando por la ventana. El rubio dejó unos papeles encima del escritorio.

\- Uchima-san, le dejo el informe del caso de...

\- Cierra la puerta.- Le dijo Kane y Shinobu obedeció.- Sato-chan te ha dicho algo, ¿verdad?

\- ¿De qué?

\- De lo de nuestro aniversario.- Dijo Kane.

\- Kane, te juro que no sé nada.

\- Algo tienes que saber.- Dijo el mayor.- Me lo va a pedir, ¿verdad?

\- Kane, no tengo ni idea.

\- Es que como no me pida que me case con él... Si no me lo pide se acabó.- Dijo Kane con gesto serio.- Y lo digo de verdad. Tres años juntos y todavía no hay ni anillo ni niño, esto no es serio.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo pides tú?- Dijo Shinobu.

\- No, lo tiene que hacer él, es lo que yo me merezco.- Dijo Kane y Shinobu suspiró.

\- No te hagas ilusiones, Kane.- Le dijo Shinobu.- Pero yo diría que no tiene intención de pedírtelo.

\- En ese caso supongo que venderemos el piso y yo volveré a casa de Hiroki.

\- No dramatices, con lo que os queréis.- Dijo Shinobu.- Si tanto quieres casarte y un niño, ¿por qué no tomas la iniciativa tú?

\- Si lo del niño se lo he dicho miles de veces, pero dice que somos jóvenes y que él quiere viajar antes de tener hijos.- Dijo Kane.- Joder, con la excusa de viajar parecemos el puto Willy Fog.

\- Aún sois jóvenes, solo tenéis veinticinco años, todavía tenéis mucho tiempo.

\- Pero yo quiero un niño...

\- Tienes a tus sobrinos.- Le dijo Shinobu.

\- Haru-chan y Nao-chan viven en su mundo y tú no me dejas a Sakura...

\- Es que aún es muy pequeña, todavía no tiene ni tres años. Cuando sea más independiente te prometo que irá a tus fiestas de pijamas.

\- Como no me lo pida...- Murmuró Kane y en aquel momento entró su jefe en el despacho.- Gracias por el informe, Takatsuki.- Shinobu asintió y salió del despacho.

\- Uchima, se ha pospuesto la reunión para el martes.- Le dijo su jefe.- Hoy podremos irnos antes a casa.

\- Jefe, respecto a lo de Kioto, ¿hasta cuándo me lo puedo pensar?

\- Me tienes que decir algo la semana que viene y espero que sea un sí.- Sonrió el hombre.- Ascenderías mucho más rápido allí que aquí, además, eres el más cualificado para ese puesto.

\- Gracias, jefe. Pero es una decisión difícil.

\- Ya, ya lo sé, tu pareja está aquí.- Dijo el hombre.- Necesito a alguien de confianza en el bufete de Kioto, no me fío de ese... Eres la persona indicada para ir allí y tomar las riendas. En menos de un año tendrías otro ascenso y cuando yo me jubile...- El hombre le miró sonriendo y extendiendo los brazos.- Todo esto será tuyo.

\- Pero eso pasará solo si acepto el puesto en Kioto.

\- Efectivamente.- Asintió su jefe.- Hay que hacer ciertos sacrificios para llegar a lo más alto, Uchima. Además, no te estoy enviando al otro lado del mundo. Podrías volver a Tokio todos los fines de semana y ver a tu novio.

\- El problema es que ya llevo mucho tiempo con mi novio y estamos pensando en tener hijos.- Dijo Kane.- Y vivir en ciudades distintas complicaría las cosas.

\- No irás a quedarte preñado, ¿verdad? No puedo permitirme que cojas una baja, tú no.- Le dijo su jefe con gesto serio.- Si quieres tener hijos tendrás que avisarme con tiempo para que podamos organizarnos.

\- Jefe, tengo derecho a quedarme embarazado cuando quiera y a una baja por paternidad.

\- Qué carácter tienes, Uchima.- Le dijo su jefe.- Solo digo que me avises.

\- Bueno, pues te aviso ahora.

\- Aún eres joven, puedes esperar unos añitos más.- Dijo su jefe.- Además, los niños solo traen problemas. Te lo digo yo que tengo cuatro.

\- Jefe, quiero tener hijos y los voy a tener.- Le dijo Kane decidido y el hombre suspiró.

\- Por supuesto, pero estas cosas las tendré en cuenta a la hora de ascender a alguien.- Dijo el hombre.

\- Si vas a despedirme por esto, hazlo ya.

\- Uchima, no digas cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir. ¿Quieres tener un hijo? Perfecto. Pero tendrás que cogerte una baja y, bueno, es posible que durante ese periodo de tiempo en el que tú no estés, me llame la atención otra persona y dejes tú de ser mi mano derecha.

\- Murakami estuvo embarazada y nadie le ha puesto problemas.

\- Murakami no eres tú.

\- Estoy seguro de que seré igual de eficiente con seis o siete hijos que con ninguno, no te preocupes.

\- Me alegra oír eso.- Dijo el hombre dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.- Bueno, piensa lo de Kioto y ya me dices.

\- Será hijo de la gran puta.- Murmuró Kane una vez se hubo marchado.- Yo oposito a juez y que le den por culo.

* * *

Hiroki se dejó caer en el sofá, con la única intención de descansar y ver su programa favorito. Se llevó a la boca la taza de té que había preparado previamente y cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquella tranquilidad tan inusual.

\- ¡Mi jefe es un hijo de la gran...

\- ¡Kane, me has jodido mi momento de paz!- Le gritó Hiroki.- Solo tengo un margen de media hora desde que vuelvo del trabajo y hasta que llega Nowaki con Haru-chan. Es mi momento del día, no puedes entrar así como así.

\- Que mi jefe me ha insinuado que si me quedo embarazado me pondrá en la calle.

\- Pues llévale a juicio, ¿no eres abogado?- Se limitó a decir Hiroki mientras Kane se sentaba a su lado.

\- Lo que quiero es partirle la cara, tengo mucha rabia acumulada.

\- ¿Pero ya lo estáis intentando?- Quiso saber Hiroki y Kane negó.

\- No, pero nos vamos a poner a ello cuanto antes.

\- Yo no te veo con un hijo.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Pues lo voy a hacer genial, Hiroki. Ya verás.

\- ¡Hiro-san, ya estamos aquí!

\- ¡Papá!

\- Joder, cada día vuelven más pronto.- Murmuró Hiroki y sonrió al ver a su hijo entrar a darle un abrazo.- Mi grandullón, ¿qué tal en el cole?

\- Ya sé sumar.- Sonrió el niño.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Cuánto es diez mil quinientos seis más treinta y dos mil?- Le dijo Kane y el pequeño le miró sonriendo.

\- Eso no existe.- Negó Haruki haciendo reír a su padrino.

\- Haru-chan, ¿por qué no vas a cambiarte de ropa y a lavarte las manos?- Le dijo Nowaki y el niño obedeció.- Hiro-san, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

\- Uy, movida.- Sonrió Kane acomodándose en el sofá.

\- Oye, ¿tú no tenías que fabricar bebés? Anda, vete a follar.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Me falta la materia prima, Sato-chan está trabajando.

\- Hiro-san, hay una mamá que está acusando a Haru-chan de pegarle a su hijo.- Dijo Nowaki sorprendiendo a su marido.- Haru-chan dice que no es verdad y yo le creo, pero ya es el segundo día en que esa mujer le acusa.

\- Qué desgraciada.- Comentó Kane.

\- Nowaki, no te preocupes, mañana iré yo a recoger a Haru-chan.- Dijo Hiroki.- A ver si tiene ovarios de decirme algo.

\- Hiro-san, no hay por qué ponerse a malas, yo creo que hablando...

\- Hiroki, ¿vas a permitir que digan por ahí que tu hijo es un abusón?- Dijo Kane interrumpiendo al médico.

\- Ni de coña, yo esto lo soluciono en nada.

\- Hiro-san, no nos dejemos llevar.- Dijo Nowaki preocupado.- No vayas a empeorar las cosas.

\- Tú tranquilo, Nowaki, tengo la situación controlada.

* * *

Misaki llegó decaído del trabajo, sonrió ligeramente al entrar en la vivienda y escuchar la risa de su hijo, quien debía de estar jugando con el escritor. El castaño se dirigió a la sala de juegos del pequeño, encontrándose con Akihiko y Naoki jugando con su cocinita.

\- ¡MAMI!- El niño corrió hacia él y Misaki que agachó a abrazarlo.

\- ¿Me has echado de menos?

\- Sí, muchísimo, como de aquí a Osaka.- Dijo el niño y Misaki sonrió.

\- Y yo a ti como de aquí a la luna.

\- ¡Y yo a ti como de aquí al país de nunca jamás!

\- Tú ganas, Nao-chan, contra eso no puedo competir.- Sonrió Misaki y le dio un beso en la mejilla al pequeño. Se incorporó y caminó hacia su marido para darle un corto beso.

\- Mi amor, cada día sales más tarde.- Le dijo Akihiko y el menor decidió no comentar nada.

\- ¿A qué jugáis?

\- A cocinitas, ¿juegas, mami?

\- Más tarde, me apetece darme un baño.- Le dijo Misaki acariciándole la cabeza.

\- Papá conoce a una sirena, ¿lo sabías?- Dijo el pequeño y Misaki miró al escritor, quien le guiñó un ojo.- Pero no quiere invitarla a casa porque huele a pescado.

\- Tiene sentido.- Dijo Misaki.- Voy a darme un baño, cariño.

\- Vale, mami.

Misaki cerró los ojos sintiéndose algo más relajado al estar metido en el agua, llevaba una muy mala racha en el trabajo y tenía ganas de echarse a llorar. Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y supo que se trataba de su marido. Abrió los ojos cuando notó al mayor acariciarle la mano con cuidado.

\- Mi amor, ¿qué ocurre?- Misaki sonrió y quiso hablar para contarle lo que le pasaba pero no consiguió articular palabra y lo único que le salió fue echarse a llorar. El escritor, al verle llorar, se metió con ropa en la bañera y comenzó a abrazarle con fuerza.- Misaki, tranquilo, no estás solo. Pase lo que pase me tienes aquí.

Misaki continuó llorando durante un rato mientras Akihiko le susurraba palabras de consuelo, cuando se sintió más tranquilo consiguió hablar.

\- Usagi-san, estoy amargado por culpa del trabajo... soy tan infeliz cuando estoy allí.- Le dijo Misaki.- Menos mal que os tengo a vosotros, sino...

\- ¿Y por qué no lo dejas? No te hace falta trabajar.

\- Porque el trabajo me hace sentir realizado, Usagi-san, pero desde hace unos meses... No sé qué voy a hacer, Usagi-san, lo odio tanto...

\- Misaki, déjalo.

\- No quiero que me digas que lo deje, quiero que me apoyes.

\- Yo siempre te apoyo en todo.- Le dijo el escritor.- Te estoy diciendo en serio que lo dejes, pero yo te voy a apoyar pase lo que pase.

\- No puedo estar sin trabajar, Usagi-san.

\- Misaki, tenemos mucha suerte, podemos vivir perfectamente sin que trabajes.- Le dijo Akihiko y el menor fue a hablar pero el escritor se lo impidió.- Déjame terminar. Podemos vivir perfectamente sin tu sueldo, pero entiendo que quieras trabajar. Yo tampoco tengo la necesidad de trabajar pero lo hago porque me gusta. ¿Por qué no dejas el trabajo, te tomas unas semanas de descanso y mientras buscas otra cosa?

\- Es que... Usagi-san, no me gusta lo que hago.

\- Te voy a ser sincero, no sé muy bien a qué te dedicas.- Le dijo Akihiko haciendo sonreír a su marido, quien seguía con los ojos rojos.- ¿Compras empresas, luego las vendes y hay una bolsa?

\- Da igual, Usagi-san, lo importante es que no me gusta. Y no sé qué hacer, no sé qué hacer con mi vida.

\- Deja el trabajo, tómate uno o dos meses sabáticos y piensa qué hacer. Ahora tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza, cuando te despejes lo verás todo desde otra perspectiva.

\- Gracias, Usagi-san.- Sonrió Misaki.- Oye, te vas a resfriar con la ropa mojada.

\- Si me resfrío tendrás que cuidarme y darme mimitos.

* * *

Hiroki esperaba decidido en la puerta del colegio a que saliera su hijo. Notó que alguien se situaba a su lado y se giró a mirar esperando encontrarse con Akihiko, pero era Kane quien se encontraba allí.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? A veces pienso que eres omnipresente.

\- No vengo como padrino, vengo en calidad de abogado.- Dijo Kane con seriedad.- A ver si esa zorra se atreve a hablar mal de Haru-chan.

\- No me provoques que ya vengo con bastante mala leche de casa.- Le dijo Hiroki y en aquel momento llegó Akihiko.

\- Había un atasco, creía que no iba a llegar a tiempo para la pelea.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- No va a haber pelea.

\- ¿Cómo que no, Hiroki?- Dijo Kane.- No me jodas que he salido antes del trabajo por esto.

\- No habrá pelea, vengo a dialogar civilizadamente.- Dijo el profesor.- Ahora bien, como me toque mucho los cojones le voy a dar tal hostia que cuando se recupere estaremos en abril.

\- Esa es la actitud, Hiroki.- Sonrió Kane. Los niños salieron y fueron a abrazar a sus padres.

\- ¡Kane!- Sonrió Haruki abrazándole también a él.- ¿Has venido a por mí?

\- Claro, enano.

\- ¡Ha venido a comprarnos chuches!- Exclamó Naoki.

\- Sí, claro, espera sentado que de pie te vas a cansar.- Dijo Kane.- Akihiko, tu hijo se cree que todo mi sueldo va para chuches.

\- Lo he intentado.- Dijo el pequeño encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Disculpa, ¿eres el otro padre de Haruki?- Le dijo una mujer a Hiroki, quien se giró a mirarla poniéndose erguido y sacando pecho.

\- Se ha hinchado cual palomo.- Le susurró Kane al escritor.

\- Sí. ¿Quién pregunta?

\- Soy la mamá de Nikko y tu hijo lleva toda la semana pegándole.

\- Papá, yo no he hecho nada...- Dijo Haruki con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Tienes pruebas?

\- Mi hijo me ha dicho...

\- ¿Y qué?- Interrumpió Hiroki.- Mi hijo dice que no le ha pegado, así que no le ha pegado. Fin de la cuestión.

\- Tu hijo es un abusón.- Dijo la mujer cabreando a Hiroki.- Le dije a tu marido que si esto no paraba...

\- ¿Alguien ha visto a Haruki pegar a Nikko? No. Es la palabra de tu hijo contra la del mío y, sinceramente, tu hijo tiene pinta de que en unos años va a ser un bala perdida.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué acabas de decir de mi hijo?

\- Pues la verdad, señora, si es que ya apunta maneras.- Dijo Kane.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? No eres padre de nadie.

\- Soy el abogado de Haruki.

\- ¿Has contratado a un abogado?- Dijo la mujer frunciendo el ceño.

\- Contratar no sería la palabra.

\- Daré parte de esto al director.- Dijo aquella mujer.

\- Uy, qué miedo, estamos temblando.- Dijo Kane.

\- Igual el que da parte soy yo, te voy a acusar por calumnias.- Le dijo Hiroki mientras la mujer se marchaba.

\- Papá, yo no le he pegado.- Lloró Haruki.

\- Mi grandullón, ya lo sé, tú eres un niño muy bueno.- Dijo Hiroki agachándose para coger en brazos a su hijo.

\- Venga, no llores que os voy a comprar chuches.- Le dijo Akihiko a su sobrino.

\- Tengo ganas de tener hijos para pelearme con otros padres.- Comentó Kane.

\- Pues si estuvieras en el grupo de whatsapp de padres...- Dijo el escritor.

\- Es una auténtica tortura.- Dijo Hiroki mientras acariciaba la espalda del pequeño.

\- Yo quise salirme del grupo pero Misaki me dijo que eso era motivo de divorcio.

* * *

Miyagi puso mala cara al ver a Risako, fingió una sonrisa y la dejó entrar en casa. Agradeció que Shinobu hubiera salido a pasear con Sakura, pues cada vez que veía a su hermana acababan insultándose.

\- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

\- Qué directo.- Dijo la mujer.- Quieres que me marche antes de que vuelva Shinobu, ¿verdad?

\- Te lo agradecería.

\- Pues necesito hablar con él.- Dijo Risako tomando asiento.- Necesito pediros un favor.

\- No se yo...

\- Es importante, You.

\- Está bien.- Suspiró Miyagi.- Tendrás que ser amable.

\- Yo siempre lo soy, es él el resentido.- Dijo Risako. La puerta principal se abrió y entró Shinobu con Sakura.

\- ¡Papi!- Exclamó Sakura al ver a Miyagi.

\- Corazón, ¿qué tal el paseo?

\- Miyagi, ¿qué hace esa aquí?- Dijo Shinobu al ver a su hermana.

\- Vamos a llevarnos bien, Shinobu.- Dijo Risako.

\- No me da la gana.

\- Shinobu-chin...

\- Necesito que me hagáis un favor.- Dijo Risako y Shinobu se echó a reír.- Necesito que os hagáis cargo de Kumi durante un mes.

\- Sí, claro, y te limpiamos la casa también, no te jode.

\- Shinobu-chin...

\- Me ha surgido un trabajo y voy a estar viajando por varios países, no puedo llevarme a la niña. No tengo a nadie más que sea de confianza, no le puedo dejar a mi hija a cualquiera.

\- ¿Y mamá qué?- Preguntó Shinobu.

\- Viene conmigo.

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- Shinobu-chin, respira.

\- ¿TE VAS A LLEVAR A MI CANGURO?

\- Es tu madre, Shinobu, no una niñera.- Dijo Risako.

\- Pero me ayuda muchísimo con Sakura, no te la puedes llevar.

\- Shinobu-chin, creo que tu madre tiene derecho a viajar.- Se atrevió a decir Miyagi, ganándose un manotazo.

\- Te llevas a mamá y encima quieres que cuide de tu hija. Ni de coña.

\- Shinobu, no lo hagas por mí, hazlo por tu sobrina.

\- Pero si ni la conozco. La he visto un par de veces.- Dijo el rubio.- ¿Por qué no se queda con papá?

\- ¿Tú dejarías a tu hija un mes con papá?

\- No, la verdad es que ha sido una pregunta muy tonta.

\- Shinobu-chin, ¿podemos hablar un momento?- Dijo Miyagi y la pareja fue a la cocina.- Deberíamos hacerle el favor.

\- Miyagi, esa mujer te ha hecho muchas putadas y...

\- Pero la niña no tiene la culpa de nada, Shinobu.- Dijo el mayor.- Además, creo que sería bueno para Sakura.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Su único referente femenino es tu madre, creo que le vendría bien tener buena relación con su prima mayor.

\- Mi madre no es su único referente femenino, ¿has oído gritar a Kane cuando sale por la tele alguno de los One Direction?

\- Te hablo en serio, Shinobu.- Dijo Miyagi.

\- Supongo que mi sobrina no tiene la culpa de ser hija de Risako.- Dijo Shinobu.- Es más, es una desgracia para ella.

\- Por eso, Kumi te necesita.

\- Tienes razón, Miyagi, soy la única esperanza de esa pobre criatura.

\- ¿Entonces le decimos que sí?

\- Sí, le diremos que sí y ya veremos cómo nos organizamos sin mi madre.

\- Oye, ¿y si le pides a Kane días libres en el trabajo?

\- No, me ha conseguido él el trabajo y no hace ni un año que me contrataron.- Dijo Shinobu.- No quiero dejarle mal.

\- Bueno, pues veremos qué podemos hacer. Algo se nos ocurrirá.

* * *

El maestro les había dicho que ya podían prepararse para marcharse a casa y Naoki había comenzado a recoger las cosas de su pupitre, pues en más de una ocasión había perdido su estuche y su madre le había reñido. Haruki a su lado empezó a moverse inquieto y segundos después salió corriendo hacia el baño.

Naoki fue hacia su percha para coger su chaqueta, ya que si se le olvidaba su padre le haría volver a por ella, como ya había ocurrido alguna vez. Se la estaba poniendo asegurándose de que no estuviera al revés, cuando vio como Nikko le pegaba a otro compañero. Naoki frunció el ceño enfadado y fue hasta él.

\- Te he visto y me voy a chivar.

\- Eres un enano y si te chivas te voy a pegar.

\- Eres un mentiroso y un pegón.- Dijo Naoki enfadado.

\- Y tú eres bajito.- Nikko cogió el brazo de Naoki y se lo retorció, haciendo que el niño soltara un quejido. Cuando liberó su brazo, Naoki volvió a su pupitre con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se frotaba el brazo lastimado.

\- ¡Nao-chan está llorando!- Exclamó Haruki preocupado al ver a su amigo. Naoki le enseñó el brazo mientras se le escapaban las lágrimas.

\- Nikko me ha hecho daño.

\- Pues le voy a pegar.- Haruki fue decidido hacia Nikko. Le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

* * *

\- ¿Vas a venir todos los días?- Le preguntó Hiroki.

\- Pues si te vas a pelear con esa madre sí.- Respondió Kane.

\- ¿Por qué no salen nuestros hijos?- Preguntó Misaki.- Ya han salido todos los niños de su clase.

\- Se le habrá vuelto a olvidar la chaqueta a Nao-chan.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Disculpad, necesito que vengáis conmigo.- Dijo el maestro de los niños acercándose a ellos.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?- Preguntó Misaki mientras seguían al maestro.

\- Nikko ha pegado a Naoki y Haruki le ha pegado a Nikko.

\- ¿Le ha pegado a mi niño?- Preguntó Akihiko enfadado.- Y quieres saber si vamos a presentar cargos, ¿no? Pues la respuesta es sí.

\- Hiroki, ¿por qué no me habías dicho que el maestro de Haru-chan estaba tan bueno?- Susurró Kane.- Vaya culazo, aunque el de Nowaki mejor.

\- No me tientes que tengo ganas de repartir hostias.- Le dijo Hiroki en voz baja.

\- Pasad, la madre de Nikko vendrá en nada.

Los niños se encontraban sentados en la clase cabizbajos. Naoki, al ver a su madre, fue llorando hasta él.

\- ¡Mami, me ha pegado!

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada, mi amor.

\- ¿Que no pasa nada?- Dijo Akihiko mirando a su marido sorprendido.- Voy a hacer que expulsen a ese niño.

\- Usagi-san, intentemos quitarle hierro al asunto, son cosas de niños.- Dijo Misaki.- No seamos peores que los niños.

\- Haru-chan, ven aquí.- Llamó Hiroki a su hijo, quien caminó hacia él intentando no echarse a llorar.- Grandullón, ¿qué ha pasado?

\- Le he pegado a Nikko.- Dijo Haruki sin mirar a su padre.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque ha hecho llorar a Nao-chan.- Dijo el niño.- Le ha hecho daño.

\- Grandullón, ¿le habías pegado en alguna otra ocasión?

\- No, papá, nunca.

\- Está bien.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- ¡Te dije que tu hijo le pegaba al mío!- La madre de Nikko entró colérica en la clase.

\- Vamos a tranquilizarnos.- Dijo el maestro.

\- Mi hijo nunca le había pegado hasta hoy y si lo ha hecho es porque le ha pegado a Naoki.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Prepárate para la denuncia.

\- ¡Usagi-san!

\- La verdad es que Nikko lleva tiempo pegando a compañeros.- Dijo el maestro y Kane dio una palmada.

\- Ya has oído a buenorro-sensei, tu hijo es el problema.

\- Kane, no estás ayudando...- Le dijo Misaki.

\- Nikko es un niño muy bueno.

\- Tiene problemas a la hora de resolver conflictos con sus compañeros.- Dijo el maestro.- Pero creo que es algo que deberíamos hablar en privado.

\- No, aquí queremos enterarnos todos.- Dijo Akihiko.- Tengo derecho a saber si mi hijo va a clase con un psicópata.

\- ¡Usagi-san!

\- Yo con una disculpa de esta mujer me conformo.- Dijo Hiroki cruzándose de brazos.

\- Yo no voy a disculparme, tu hijo le ha pegado al mío.

\- Y el tuyo al mío.- Dijo Akihiko.- Haruki solo estaba repartiendo justicia.

\- No me puedo creer que hayamos estado hora y media para resolver una pelea de niños.- Dijo Misaki cuando llegaron a casa.

\- Sigo pensando que deberíamos haber ido a denunciarlo.

\- Usagi-san...

\- Mami, ¿me das un besito?- Dijo Naoki y Misaki cogió en brazos al pequeño para comenzar a besarle.- Me gusta que vengas a por mí al cole.

\- Gracias por lo que me toca.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- ¿De verdad?- Sonrió Misaki.- Pues tengo buenas noticias. Mami ha dejado el trabajo.

\- ¿No vas a trabajar nunca más?- Preguntó el niño.

\- No, volveré a trabajar pero estaré un tiempo sin hacerlo y podré ir a por ti al cole todos los días.

\- ¿Y jugarás conmigo a cocinitas?

\- Claro, cariño.

\- ¿Y te bañarás conmigo?

\- Enano, esas son las cosas que ahora haces conmigo.- Le dijo Akihiko.- A ver si me voy a poner celoso...


	56. Chapter 56

Haruki lloraba de forma desconsolada mientras Hiroki miraba debajo de la cama. El profesor suspiró y se incorporó.

\- Haru-chan, perder un juguete no es motivo para llorar de esa forma.

\- Sí que lo es.

\- Si tuvieras la habitación ordenada...- Dijo Hiroki y su hijo continuó llorando.- Grandullón, papá te ayudará a ordenar y ya verás como aparece.

\- ¡Hiroki!- Se escuchó la voz de Kane seguida de un portazo de la puerta principal.- ¿Ya está llorando de buena mañana?

\- ¡No encuentro a Pikachu!

\- ¿Has mirado en el baño?- Dijo Kane y el niño negó.- Es el primer sitio que miro cada vez que pierdo el móvil.

\- No está ahí.- Dijo Haruki sin dejar de llorar.- Puede que esté en tu casa.

\- Lo dudo, ya hace más de una semana que no has subido a jugar. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Pikachu?

\- Ayer.

\- Tiene que estar en su habitación pero como cuando juega no recoge...- Dijo Hiroki.

\- ¿Y en casa de Misaki? Puede que se lo haya dejado allí.- Dijo Kane.

\- No dejamos que lleven juguetes a casa del otro para evitar este tipo de situaciones, luego se les olvida y todo son lloros hasta que lo recuperan.

\- ¿Y si lo tiene papi?

\- Haru-chan, no creo que papi se haya llevado a Pikachu al trabajo.

\- Hiroki, ¿y en el coche?

\- Ayer no lo usamos.

\- Pikachu...

\- Haru-chan, ya aparecerá.- Dijo Hiroki.- A ver si así aprendes a ser más ordenado.

\- No me riñas...- Lloró Haruki.

\- Grandullón, no te riño, todo lo que te digo es por tu bien.

\- Le has reñido.

\- ¿A qué has bajado?- Preguntó Hiroki y Kane sonrió agitando su mano. El profesor observó el anillo que llevaba en el dedo y supo al instante que Satoru finalmente se lo había pedido.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Intentas espantar moscas?

\- Joder, Hiroki, ¿no lo ves?

\- ¿El qué? ¿Tu retraso?

\- ¡Fíjate en mi mano!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te diga que es muy bonita o algo?

\- ¡Joder, Hiroki! ¿¡No ves que llevo un puto anillo!?

\- Kane, puto no se dice.- Dijo Haruki limpiándose las lágrimas.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Es un anillo de castidad?

\- ¡Qué denso eres, Hiroki!- Exclamó Kane desesperado.- ¡Es de compromiso!

\- Enhorabuena, tontaco.- Sonrió Hiroki abrazándole.- Ya creía que te quedarías para vestir santos.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Haruki al ver que su padre abrazaba a su padrino, cosa muy inusual.

\- ¡Que me caso, enano!

\- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- Gritó el niño contento.- ¡BODA, BODA, BODA!

\- Esa es la reacción que esperaba.- Sonrió Kane.- Y para celebrarlo, esta noche fiesta de pijamas.

\- ¡BIEEEEEEEEEEEN!- Gritó el niño.

\- Pero no toca hasta la semana que viene.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Es que el fin de semana que viene lo pasaremos con mis suegros.- Dijo Kane.- Te juro que como mi suegra se ponga tonta no viene a la boda.

\- Por favor, no seas burro.

\- Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, como tu suegro también es tu padre...

\- No te pego porque me da miedo dejarte más tonto.

\- A ver, te comento.- Dijo Kane.- El mes que viene daremos una fiesta de compromiso y en abril nos casaremos.

\- Espera, ¿tan pronto? ¿En seis meses?

\- Me lo dice el que tardó dos días en casarse...- Dijo Kane.- Quiero casarme cuanto antes y yo creo que en seis meses me da tiempo a organizarlo todo.

\- No estarás embarazado...

\- Ojalá pero no, aunque no vamos a dejar de intentarlo, me da igual casarme bombo.

\- ¿Vas a tener un bebé, Kane?- Preguntó Haruki.

\- Lo estoy intentando.

\- Dile a la cigüeña que tiene que ser chica porque así seríamos dos chicos y dos chicas.- Dijo el pequeño.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta, enano.- Le sonrió Kane.

\- ¿Entonces mañana os quedáis con los niños?

\- Sí, Hiroki. Llamaré ahora a Misaki para decírselo.

\- Vale, dile que les esperamos a cenar como siempre.- Dijo Hiroki.

* * *

Misaki y Shinobu paseaban con Sakura por el centro comercial. Habían salido a comer y a hacer unas compras.

\- Y ya me dirás qué hago yo ahora.- Dijo Shinobu.- Tendré que contratar a una niñera porque ni Sakura ni mi sobrina van a la guardería.

\- Pues tu sobrina es más o menos de la edad de Naoki, ¿no?

\- Es año y medio más pequeña. Mi hermana no ha querido llevarla a la guardería, como ella trabaja desde casa...

\- Oye, Shinobu, no te gastes dinero en una niñera.- Le dijo Misaki.- Yo ahora mismo estoy sin hacer nada, no me importa cuidar de las niñas.

\- No, Misaki, sería para todo un mes, no puedo abusar tanto de tu confianza.

\- No digas tonterías, yo encantado.- Le sonrió Misaki.- Sakura, ¿verdad que quieres quedarte conmigo?

\- ¡Siiiii!- Exclamó la pequeña.- ¡Y con el tío Aki!

\- Esa es otra, ¿a Akihiko no le importará?

\- Usagi-san una vez deja a Nao-chan en el cole, se encierra en su estudio y solo sale para comer. La verdad es que las mañanas se me hacen muy largas y las niñas me ayudarían mucho.

\- Pues si de verdad no te importa me salvarías la vida.- Dijo Shinobu suspirando.- Ya estaba pensando en hablarlo con Kane para que me dejara llevarlas al trabajo.

\- Problema resuelto, yo me quedaré con ellas.- Sonrió Misaki y Shinobu le abrazó.

\- Gracias, gracias, gracias.

\- No tienes que agradecer nada, estoy encantado.- Dijo el castaño con sinceridad.- ¿Cuándo se va tu hermana?

\- Me trae a Kumi mañana, así que sería a partir del lunes.- Dijo Shinobu.- Estoy algo nervioso, mi sobrina casi no nos conoce, me da miedo que extrañe a mi hermana y lo pase mal.

\- No te preocupes, seguro que se siente a gusto con vosotros.

\- No estoy tan seguro de eso, nunca se ha separado de su madre.

\- Sakura, ¿estás contenta de poder jugar con tu prima?- Le preguntó Misaki.

\- Mis juguetes son míos.- Dijo Sakura.

\- Oye, que tienes que compartir.- Le dijo Shinobu.- Ya sabes qué pasa si no compartes...

\- ¿Qué pasa si no comparte?- Quiso saber Misaki.

\- Se los come Rex.- Le dijo la niña.

\- ¿Rex?

\- El yorkshire de mi vecina.- Rió Shinobu y se acercó a Misaki para susurrarle al oído.- Miyagi aplastó con su culo el coche de la Barbie y lo rompió, así que le dije que se lo había comido Rex.

\- ¿Y se hizo daño?

\- Se le puso el culo morado.- Respondió Shinobu riendo.- Estuvo una semana quejándose de dolor de culo.

\- Pobre.- Rió Misaki y le sonó el teléfono. Era un mensaje de Kane.- Esta noche los niños tienen fiesta de pijamas.

\- ¿No era el último sábado de cada mes?

\- Sí, pero lo ha adelantado.- Dijo Misaki.

\- Yo también voy.- Dijo Sakura.

\- Cuando aprendas a dormir toda la noche del tirón, irás a las fiestas de pijamas.- Le dijo Shinobu.

\- ¿Aún se pasa a vuestra cama?- Dijo Misaki.

\- No siempre pero al menos una vez por semana.- Respondió Shinobu.- Sé que aún es pequeña pero...

\- Supongo que yo tengo suerte, Naoki ha dormido solo desde muy pequeño.- Dijo Misaki.- En ese aspecto nunca ha dado problemas.

\- Haruki sí que duerme de vez en cuando con Hiroki, ¿no?

\- Sí, cuando Nowaki tiene guardia por la noche.- Dijo Misaki.- Pero no es porque tenga miedo de dormir solo, es porque es muy mimosín y aprovecha la ausencia de Nowaki. Hiroki se queja pero es el primero que le dice de ir a dormir con él.

\- Pues lo está mal acostumbrando.

\- Eso es lo que dice Nowaki.- Dijo Misaki.

\- ¿Entonces Naoki nunca nunca ha dormido con vosotros?

\- No, si ha tenido alguna pesadilla o si se encontraba mal he ido yo a su cama hasta que se ha dormido.

\- Eso tendremos que hacer, nos pondremos más estrictos con ella.- Suspiró Shinobu.- El problema es Miyagi, la consiente demasiado.

\- Aprovecha que está tu sobrina, que vea que las niñas mayores duermen solas.

* * *

Akihiko llegó con Naoki, quien llevaba su pijama de ositos puesto, a casa de Hiroki y Nowaki. Haruki, al ver a su amigo, comenzó a dar saltos de alegría.

\- ¡Nao-chan, vamos de fiesta de pijamas!

\- ¡Fiesta!- Canturreó Naoki dando también saltitos.

\- Genial, mi sábado favorito del mes.- Sonrió Akihiko.- Hasta mañana por la mañana seréis problema de Kane y de Satoru.

\- Akihiko, como te oiga Misaki...- Dijo Hiroki y Kane entró por la puerta principal también con su pijama.

\- ¡Kane!- Exclamaron los niños al verle.

\- ¿Estáis listos?- Dijo Kane.- Esta noche será muy especial porque, aprovechando que estamos en octubre, celebraremos Halloween.

\- ¡CHUCHES!- Gritó Naoki eufórico.

\- Nos disfrazaremos y veremos una peli de miedo.- Dijo Kane y Hiroki frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Una peli de miedo?

\- Sí, Pocahontas 2.- Dijo Kane y Hiroki le miró como si fuera tonto.

\- Esa no es de miedo.

\- ¿No? A mí me aterra pensar que a alguien le pareció buena idea hacer semejante mierda de película.- Dijo Kane haciendo reír a Akihiko.- Por cierto, Sato-chan y yo nos vamos a casar.

\- Ya era hora, sí que le ha costado decidirse.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Sí, pero mira qué pedrusco.- Le enseñó Kane el anillo.

\- Joder con Satoru...

\- Ahí se ha debido de dejar el sueldo de todo un mes.- Comentó Hiroki.

\- Pues lo que yo me merezco.

\- Hola.-Saludó Nowaki saliendo del dormitorio.

\- Hola. ¿Acabas de llegar del trabajo?- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Sí, hace un rato. ¿Y Misaki?

\- Ha salido con Shinobu pero ya está de camino.

\- Pues me espero que quiero enseñarle mi anillo.

\- ¿No subimos?- Preguntó Naoki.- Yo quiero comer chuches.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que hay chuches?- Dijo Kane.

\- ¡Has dicho Halloween!- Dijo Naoki señalándole con el dedo.

\- Lo has dicho.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Sí que hay chuches.- Dijo Kane y los niños volvieron a dar saltitos felices.

\- ¿Y pizza?- Preguntó Haruki.

\- También.

\- ¿Nuestra?- Quiso saber Naoki.

\- Si te refieres a si las haremos nosotros, la respuesta es sí.- Dijo Kane.- Ya tengo a Sato-chan preparando la masa, en cuanto subáis podréis poner los ingredientes.

\- Yo voy a ponerle chuches a la pizza.- Dijo Naoki.

\- No sé yo cómo quedará eso.- Rió Nowaki.

\- Enano, si te pones malo de la barriga te tendrá que cuidar Kane, ¿eh? Mami y yo estaremos ocupados esta noche.- Dijo Akihiko y su hijo le miró confundido.

\- ¿Qué vais a hacer?

\- Cosas de adultos.- Le dijo Akihiko.

\- Me debéis la vida, gracias a mí disfrutáis de una noche salvaje cada mes.- Dijo Kane y llamaron al timbre. Akihiko abrió y sonrió al ver a Misaki.

\- ¡Mami!

\- Hola, cariño. ¿Listo para la fiesta?- Dijo Misaki mientras su hijo le abrazaba las piernas.

\- ¡Misaki, me caso!- Gritó Kane enseñando su anillo.

\- ¡Enhorabuena!- Sonrió Misaki.- ¿Verdad que el anillo es precioso? No te imaginas el tiempo que tardamos en elegirlo...

\- ¿Eh? ¿Sabías que me lo iba a pedir?

\- Claro, Shinobu y yo le acompañamos a la joyería.

\- ¿Shinobu también lo sabía? Será desgraciado...- Dijo Kane.- El muy sinvergüenza diciéndome que no me hiciera ilusiones.

\- No podía decirte que te lo iba a pedir, tenía que ser sorpresa.- Dijo Misaki.- ¿Verdad que no te lo esperabas?

\- Tenía la maleta hecha para irme de casa porque pensaba dejarle si no me pedía casarme con él.

\- Qué intenso eres.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Bueno, niños, nos subimos ya.- Dijo Kane y los niños se despidieron de sus padres.

\- ¿Quién quiere vino?- Preguntó Nowaki una vez los niños se hubieron marchado con Kane.

\- Todos.- Respondió Akihiko.

\- ¿Qué tal con Shinobu?- Preguntó Nowaki mientras llenaba las copas.- Seguro que le ha comprado un montón de ropa a Sakura.

\- A Sakura y a Miyagi, dice que viste muy mal.- Respondió Misaki.- Por cierto, Usagi-san, la hermana de Shinobu...

\- Sí, la ex-mujer de Miyagi.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Que no te oiga Shinobu llamarla así.- Comentó Hiroki.

\- La hermana de Shinobu se va todo un mes fuera y se lleva a la madre.- Dijo Misaki.

\- Fascinante.- Dijo Akihiko llevándose la copa a la boca.

\- Y van a hacerse cargo de su sobrina mientras la hermana y la madre estén fuera.

\- Me sorprende que Shinobu haya aceptado.- Dijo Nowaki.- Supongo que lo hará por la niña y no por su hermana.

\- Seguro, no puede ver a su hermana.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- El caso es que era su madre quien cuidaba de Sakura...- Dijo Misaki.

\- Es un fastidio pero bueno, todos tenemos problemas.- Dijo Akihiko.- Oye, Hiroki, saca unos cacahuetes o algo en lo que llega la cena.

-...y como yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer, me he ofrecido a cuidar de las niñas.- Dijo Misaki y el escritor le miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no tienes nada que hacer? Tienes que reflexionar sobre tu vida con calma y tranquilidad.

\- Usagi-san, te prometo que ni te enterarás de que las niñas están en casa.

\- Yo si tuviera un horario más estable también me ofrecería para echarles una mano a Shinobu y Miyagi.- Dijo Nowaki.

\- Pues yo no.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Pero si te encanta estar con los niños.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Ya, pero a las niñas no las acabo de entender.

\- Pues es lo mismo.- Dijo Nowaki.

\- Usagi-san, se me hacen las mañanas muy largas. Nao-chan no está y tú trabajas...

\- Haberlo dicho, cariño, te prometo que no trabajaré más.

\- ¡No intentes escaquearte de tus responsabilidades!- Le gritó Misaki.

\- Akihiko, no sé por qué te quejas tanto, puede que tener a las niñas te inspire y le deis un hermanito a Nao-chan.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas tú preñado?- Le dijo Akihiko y Hiroki le enseñó su dedo del medio.

\- A veces sois como niños.- Comentó Nowaki sonriendo.

* * *

Acabaron de ver la película y Kane puso la música. Los niños comenzaron a bailar y el abogado se unió a ellos.

\- ¿Queréis que os enseñe a hacer twerking?

\- Kane, mejor no.- Le dijo Satoru.

\- Nao-chan sabe mover muy bien el culo.- Comentó Kane sonriendo.- Tienes un talento natural.

\- ¿Y yo, Kane?- Preguntó Haruki.

\- Tú también lo haces genial. Dentro de unos años espero salir de fiesta con vosotros.

\- Estarás tú bonito para salir de fiesta.- Le dijo Satoru y Kane se agachó ligeramente los pantalones, enseñándole parte de su culo.

\- ¡Kane, que tienes que dar ejemplo!- Le riñó Satoru.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme un calvo?

\- ¿Qué es hacer un calvo?- Preguntó Naoki sin dejar de bailar.

\- Es cuando le enseñas el culo a alguien.- Respondió Kane.

\- Mi mami le hace calvos a mi papá.- Dijo Naoki con seriedad y tanto Kane como Satoru echaron a reír.

\- Qué descarado es Misaki.- Dijo Kane y la puerta principal se abrió, entrando un Hiroki muy cabreado.- Ya tardaba...

\- ¡Kane, me está retumbando toda la casa!- Le gritó Hiroki apagando la música.- ¡No son horas!

\- Es muy pronto. No sé de qué te quejas, Misaki y Akihiko siguen en tu casa.

\- Jope, yo quería bailar...- Se quejó Haruki.

\- Tío Hiroki, muevo muy bien el culo.

\- Genial, Nao-chan, podrás ponerlo en tu currículum.- Le sonrió Hiroki.- Kane, nada de música o llamaré a la policía.

\- Pues se van a descojonar cuando vean que es una fiesta de pijamas.- Dijo Kane.

\- Bajaremos un poco la música.- Dijo Satoru.

\- No, un poco no.- Dijo el profesor.- En este edificio vivimos familias decentes y no queremos chunda chunda.

\- Papá, yo quiero bailar.- Dijo Haruki haciendo un puchero.

\- Pues a bailar a la rave.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Joder, Hiroki, no seas así, los niños se lo están pasando bien.- Dijo Kane.- Además, en nada ya tienen que ir a la cama.

\- Os dejo poner la música durante media hora, ni un minuto más ni uno menos.- Hiroki salió de la vivienda y los niños volvieron a ponerse a bailar.

Los pequeños acabaron rendidos después de aquella sesión y se quedaron dormidos nada más tocar la cama. Kane sonrió y se giró a mirar a su prometido.

\- Yo quiero uno de estos.

\- Y yo.- Dijo Satoru.- Por eso estamos en ello.

\- ¿Follamos hoy también?

\- No, hoy con los niños en la habitación de al lado no.- Negó Satoru.

\- Entonces será un día perdido.- Se quejó Kane.- Te doy a elegir.

\- No, si no quiero no quiero.

\- O lo hacemos hoy o lo hacemos el finde que viene en casa de tus padres. Elige.

\- No elijo, no quiero hacerlo ni ahora ni la semana que viene.

\- Sato-chan, me muero por hacerlo en la cama de tus padres.- Dijo Kane acercándose a él con una sonrisa traviesa.- ¿No te pone?

\- No, me parece el lugar menos erótico del mundo.- Respondió Satoru con gesto serio.

\- Venga, hagámoslo, pensaré en Nowaki para acabar rápido.

\- Qué gracioso eres...- Dijo Satoru mosqueado y Kane le abrazó.

\- No te enfades que era broma. Tú me pones muchísimo, amor.

\- Sí, claro, por eso mencionas tanto a Nowaki, al Valentino ese...

\- No te pega nada ser celoso.- Sonrió Kane y besó la mejilla de su pareja.- No te enfades, que ya sabes que no es cierto. Te amo mucho.

\- Y yo a ti, insensible.

\- Oye, podríamos ir a Italia en busca de Valentino.- Dijo Kane sonriendo.- Será como en Marco, tú serás el mono.

\- Imbécil, no te soporto.

\- Además, Marco también iba hasta Italia, así que todo cuadra.

\- Marco salía de Italia e iba hasta Argentina.- Le corrigió Satoru y Kane negó.

\- No seas burro, Marco iba de los Apeninos a los Alpes.

\- Kane, los Apeninos están en Italia.- Dijo Satoru.- Iba de los Apeninos a los Andes.

\- Ah, coño, los Alpes era de Heidi.- Dijo Kane.- Bueno, pero los Alpes también están en Italia, así que no me he ido mucho.

\- No, nada, solo creías que los Apeninos estaban en otro continente...

\- ¿Entonces follamos sí o no?

\- ¿Por qué no te haces una paja pensando en Valentino?

\- Qué rencoroso eres, Sato-chan.

* * *

El lunes llegó y Misaki se sentía muy feliz de tener un propósito aquel día. Shinobu pasó antes de ir a trabajar y le dejó a las dos niñas. Kumi era bastante tímida, por lo que a Misaki le resultaba difícil sacarle más de dos palabras. No hacía ni media hora que habían llegado las pequeñas, cuando Kane apareció.

\- Hola, Misaki.- Dijo Kane y se fijó en las niñas.- ¿Has tenido una hija y no me he enterado?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes que trabajar?

\- Mi jefe ya está enfadado conmigo porque rechacé el traslado, así que da igual si llego tarde.- Dijo Kane.- Necesito tu opinión para la boda. He visto en Instagram unos centros de mesa muy bonitos pero no estoy seguro, no quiero quedarme con lo primero que vea, ¿sabes?

\- Ya, pero si te gustan...

\- Además, igual hago la boda temática de Harry Potter.

\- No, por favor, Kane.- Dijo Misaki.

\- Sigue con esa actitud y te sentaré en la mesa de Hufflepuff.- Dijo Kane y sonó el timbre del horno.

\- ¡Las empanadillas!- Exclamó Misaki dirigiéndose a la cocina.- Échale un ojo a las niñas.

\- Sí, no te preocupes.- Dijo Kane mirando en su teléfono ideas para la boda. De repente se llevó una mano al vientre.- Joder, vaya retortijón. Niñas, ya sabéis lo que dicen; café y cigarro, muñeco de barro.- Kane se quitó el anillo de compromiso y lo dejó encima de la mesa de centro, bajo la atenta mirada de las dos niñas, y se dirigió corriendo al baño.

Poco tiempo después, salió del servicio y Misaki ya se encontraba en el salón, sentado en el suelo y jugando a las muñecas con las niñas.

\- He estado mirando más centros de mesa para...- Kane calló al no ver el anillo donde lo había dejado.- Misaki, no tiene gracia.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Me has escondido el anillo para hacer la bromita.

\- Kane, ¿desde que nos conocemos cuántas bromas te he gastado?

\- ¿Entonces dónde coño está el anillo?- Preguntó Kane comenzando a ponerse nervioso, mientras miraba por el suelo y los alrededores.

\- No lo sé, Kane. ¿Para qué te lo quitas?

\- ¡Joder, pues porque iba a cagar y me daba miedo que se manchara o algo!

\- ¿No usas papel?- Preguntó Misaki horrorizado.

\- ¡Claro que uso papel pero no quería correr el riesgo!

\- Kane, tranquilízate, si lo has dejado ahí no puede estar muy lejos. Aquí no ha entrado nadie, solo estamos las niñas y...- Misaki calló y miró con preocupación hacia las pequeñas.- ¿Habéis visto el anillo de Kane? Es muy importante.- Kumi negó y Sakura se quedó mirando a Misaki con gesto serio.- Sakura, ¿has visto el anillo?

\- Sakura ha cogido algo de ahí.- Dijo Kumi señalando la mesa donde minutos antes había estado el anillo. Kane caminó hacia Sakura decidido.

\- Dame mi anillo ya o la vamos a tener.

\- Kane, aún no tiene ni tres años, no le hables así. Sakura, cariño, ¿dónde está el anillo? Kane lo necesita, no es tuyo.

\- Sí que es mío.- Dijo Sakura y Kane soltó un gruñido.

\- O me lo das o despido a tu madre.

\- Kane, tranquilízate, ahora te lo devolverá.- Dijo Misaki.- Sakura, ¿y el anillo?

\- Aquí.- Respondió la pequeña señalando su vientre.

\- ¡Dios mío!- Exclamó Misaki horrorizado.

\- ¡ME CAGO EN MI PUTA CALAVERA! ¡ME CAGO EN EL 2% DE FALLO DE LOS CONDONES! ¡Y ME CAGO EN LA ESPECIE HUMANA!

\- ¿Se puede saber qué son todos esos gritos?- Preguntó Akihiko saliendo de su estudio.

\- ¡Usagi-san, Sakura se ha tragado el anillo de Kane!- Dijo Misaki preocupado. Akihiko paró en secó y dio media vuelta.

\- Yo no quiero saber nada.

\- ¡Akihiko, tienes que hacer algo!

\- ¿Qué hago? ¿Le doy un laxante?

\- Hay que llevarla a urgencias.- Dijo Misaki.- Me siento fatal, Shinobu ha confiado en mí y ahora va a pensar que soy una mala madre...

\- Misaki, a nadie le importa eso, lo importante es que mi anillo de compromiso va camino a los intestinos de Sakura. ¡Sato-chan no va a querer casarse conmigo cuando se entere!

\- Casarse no sé, pero tener un hijo seguro que no.- Comentó Akihiko.- ¿Y si le metemos los dedos?

\- ¡Akihiko, por dios, es una niña!

\- En la garganta, imbécil, para que vomite.

\- No, hay que llevarla a urgencias...

\- Misaki, no me apetece aguantar a un Shinobu histérico.- Dijo Akihiko.- Llamemos a nuestro médico de confianza.

\- Hola, Akihiko. ¿Qué tal?

\- Nowaki, del uno al diez, ¿cómo de peligroso es que un crío se trague un anillo?

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Sakura se ha tragado el anillo de Kane.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¡Pues ya estáis tardando en llevarla a urgencias!- Dijo Nowaki.- ¿Has visto ese anillo? El pedrusco ese podría perforar su...

\- Dios mío...- Lloró Misaki.

\- Gracias, Nowaki, ahora mismo la llevamos a urgencias.

\- ¿Quién avisa a Shinobu?- Preguntó Kane.- Yo estoy muy afectado por mi pérdida...

\- ¿Y no por la salud de tu sobrina?- Le dijo Akihiko.- Yo le llamaré, Misaki está muy alterado y tú eres imbécil.

\- Akihiko, ¿ocurre algo?

\- Sí.- Dijo el escritor.- Ha venido Kane y, bueno, no sé muy bien cómo pero Sakura se ha tragado su anillo de compromiso. Vamos ahora a urgencias.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿SE HA TRAGADO EL ANILLO?

\- Sí, al parecer lo ha cogido y...

\- ¿Habéis visto cómo se lo tragaba?

\- Pues... Misaki, ¿has visto cómo se tragaba el anillo?

\- No, yo he ido un momento a la cocina y ha sido cuando Kane ha dejado el anillo y...

\- No, Shinobu, no lo han visto.

\- Mirad su pañal.

\- Shinobu, los niños son fábricas de caca pero yo creo que no funciona tan rápido.

\- ¡HAZLO!

\- Misaki, mírale el pañal a Sakura.

Misaki tumbó a la pequeña sobre el sofá, quien comenzó a removerse gritando, y le quitó el pañal, descubriendo el anillo.

\- Pero... es imposible.- Murmuró Misaki.

\- Encontrado, Shinobu.- Le informó el escritor.

\- Sakura tiene la mano bastante larga y se esconde las cosas que le gustan en el pañal.- Dijo Shinobu.

\- Pues eso se avisa, casi infartamos.

\- ¡Usagi-san!- Dijo Misaki algo más tranquilo y le tendió la mano.- Dame el teléfono, quiero hablar con él. Shinobu, lo lamento mucho. Me he ido un momento a la cocina y Kane se ha quedado con ellas...

\- Estaba claro que el culpable era Kane.

\- De verdad que lo siento, entenderé que no quieras que me siga quedando con las niñas.

\- No digas tonterías, Misaki. No podrían estar con nadie mejor que contigo. Estas cosas pasan y más si Kane está cerca.

\- Lo siento tanto, Shinobu...

\- No te preocupes, ha quedado en un susto y ya está. Por cierto, dile a Kane que el jefe ya me ha preguntado dos veces por él.

\- Ahora se lo digo. Adiós, Shinobu.- Misaki colgó y se dirigió a Kane, quien miraba con asco su anillo.

\- Ha estado junto al potorro de Sakura, con lo poco que me gustan las vaginas...

\- Es mío.- Dijo Sakura señalando el anillo.

\- Eso está mal.- Murmuró Kumi observando a su prima.

\- Ni una palabra de esto a Sato-chan.- Dijo Kane mientras envolvía el anillo en un pañuelo.- Qué ascazo...


End file.
